Mario and Sonic: New Chronicles
by Ben10extreme
Summary: Mario and Sonic have always prevailed over their foes. When most are resurrected with a vengeance, they're truly being pushed to the limit. With allies in their friends and even their arch-enemies, they begin a new journey. Along the way, they have experiences that change their lives drastically, beginning a new era for everyone...
1. Gathering Darkness

**A Mario and Sonic fanfic made by me, how about that? Okay, I've learned from playing the games and reading wiki that Mario and Luigi: Dream Team, and Sonic Lost World have similar plots and twists if you squint.**

** That's what I'm basing this off of. A few months after both events came to an end. This chapter is sorta like a Prologue of sorts. So Yeah, go ahead and check it out, if you please. **

**Note: So I don't have to type it every single flipping chapter, i'm gonna say this once and only once, so read carefully. I don't own Mario OR Sonic. Period. Got that? Good show. **

* * *

_Unknown_

Nothing but pitch black. Nothing this figure could do will be able to make any light. But there isn't much matter for that. This entity hated the light. But it wanted to see. All it wanted right now was to see where it was. And for the past few moments of wandering around aimlessly, trying to get a feeling of what's going on, wasn't getting the results it wanted.

_Where am I...?_

It's own voice echoes throughout the dark space it's in. And of course there was no response, why would there be? Only it was here. Maybe something else,but it can't possibly tell in the position it's in. Of course it loves the darkness, but it at least wants to be able to see through it. It was always able to before...so why can't it see now?

_Where am I...? I must see. Why can I not see? _

The question was mentally repeated with more words. More words that are bit fuzzy. Ugh, it had NO idea where it was, and it had a huge headache. That totally adds up to a fine way to wake up. Not. Nope, in fact, that's starting to get really frustrating. Really fast.

_I demand to know where I am...I cannot stand this confounded silence any longer...whoever is here, of you're here, reveal yourself immediately! _

Nothing. Well...isn't that surprise? Sitting in the dark, with no company, no sight, and no...feeling? No body? Why can't it feel? It was certain it had feelings, physical at the least. But it wakes up to feel Nothing but headache. That's pretty much the only thing that it could feel. That's frustrating. Unless...

_I remember...defeat...defeat...yes indeed...but by who's hands? And because of this defeat...I disappeared. I just vanished...from...__  
_

Existence? It remembers oblivion...is this oblivion? Is this what...nonexistence feels like? Just to float around in this endless darkness for enternity? It doesn't...exist anymore?

No.

No that can't be it. It knows it exists. It has a purpose, it knows it does. Someone has clearly compromised that. That's when it happened. This entity definitely felt something. An emotion. Or emotions, to be precise. There was shame, embarrassment, disappointment, and a hint of sadness. But what really stood out...

Was pure anger. No. Not anger. _**Fury. **_

_**"SKREEEEEEEE!" **_

The screech echoed tremendously, which did has a significant effect. The sound rippled out, causing some sort of disorienting effect across the black space. Until at last, the blackness was not so pitch black anymore. Now it could see. Much better. Or was it?

Now what was it looking at? A room, a rather large room, but definitely a room. There was a chimney with a warm fire, and a couple of chairs. There were also beanbag chairs. Okay now this is making no sense. But to be fair,nothing has been making much sense up to now, so really, not much of a change except in scenery.

**"Seriously. Vhere am I?"**

Oh good, he could actually hear himself speak now. And now he remembers who he is, and what his name was. Bat-King Antasma. Seemingly blown to bits by popping like a balloon...so how is he still alive? He almost did not care,but he wanted an answer. Was this actually oblivion? Or is this the deepest part of some higher subconscious?

But then he felt it. This entire place. It was emanating some kind of mysterious power...dark power...wait. This is HIS power coming off these walls. It must be what he unconsciously thought up when he was seemingly destroyed. The deepest part of his subconscious...

**"I've retreated...into my subconscious...vithout even realizing it?"**

All the past emotions we're gone by now. Now there was just confusion. He unintentionally created this place to fall back in...so is there a way out? If so, where? And how?

_I don't know vhat I am doing here, but there must be means of escape...from my own subconscious, no less. So it should be simple. 'Should' being the key word...because this is the exact opposite of simple! What should I do?! _

After a few moments of mindless wandering, he eventually came across something else. A sign. It says 'Hole'... very original. But what does it mean? He just doesn't get it! How is he supposed to get answers if there-

"Well here's some more company."

_**"SCREEEONK!"**_That was quite a startle Antasma experienced, but why?

"Jumpy little bat, isn't he? Wonder how long he's been here?" More voices? What exactly was he dealing with here? Are they the perpetrators who put him here?! The vile fools dare mess with the Bat Ki- Oh who was he kidding? He can feel himself. He was weakened right now, and it's not gonna help him if he has to fight.

"Who cares? I've been here for hours, and I'm starving!"

"..It's been five minutes. Maybe even less."

"...Eh? Well,I still not caring. I'm gonna eat him!"

_**What?! **_

"That is not a wise idea. We need him. He seems to know this place, and we need a guide. We are trying to escape this place, remember?" And of course...the words were not heeded. The huge figure grabbed Antasma entirely. Not smart.

_**"SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**_This time the screech was unbearable, he was released as every oone of the figures recoiled in sheer agonizing pain of the sound..After an entire minute of it, he relaxed a bit, and glared. Now he could see them clearly. One was red and black, another was green and black, another was purple and black, one was dark blue and black, the shortest one was sky blue and a cane in his hand, and finally the yellow and black one that tried to eat him.

He cannot respond positively from that.

**"I AM NOT A SNACK YOU FAT IMBECILE!" **he shouted.

"FAT?! Who are you calling fat?!...No seriously, is it me? I'm not sure." The yellow one said, causing the over five to anime fall. They got back up five seconds later.

"Before we continue our rather violent confrontation, let me introduce ourselves." The red one walked up. "I am Zavok." Antasma stared back at him. Just his voice spells powerful. The rest of him...goodness. "And these are my acquaintances. My right hand, Zazz-"

"HEEEYYY!" Purple skinny one named Zazz appeared behind Antasma and harshly pulled his wings. "'Sup nerd?! Look at your face?!"

**"SCREEK! Unhand me, cretin!" **

Carelessly shrugging, Zazz let the bat go, and he lied on the ground, wings in serious pain at the moment. "Whatever. The green one who constantly applies nail polish when no one really cares about, that's Zeena. Gotta warn you, she's sometimes a huge bi- OW!" Whacked upside the head.

"We're you gonna say something, filth?!"

"Why I oughta-"

"ANYWAY..." Zavok raised his voice. "Our rather...um..._large _comrade that just tried to devour you...he's Zomom."

He merely rubbed his belly as he was constantly thinking about how hungry he was. "This pplace has Nothing to munch on! That bat...can I Please eat him?"

"Zomom. No means no." The shortest one said. "Greetings, Bat King. I am Master Zik. Pleasant to meet you, in a certain way."

**"How...did you just read my mind? I...it does not matter. Vhat about that one over there?" **Antasma looked at the one in the corner. He hasn't said anything yet.

"Oh. That's just Zor. He's some highly nihilistic Dude or whatever. He's been like that for who knows what." Zeena waved it off.

Zor just stared off into space, sighing. "If that fire wasn't lit...this place would completely represent my cold, empty, shell we call a soul...utterly dark...I welcome the dark...may it claim me soon..."

Antasma stared awkwardly at him, then back to Zavok. **"Something about him really speaks to me..." **Was all he said. **"Anyway...you six are imprisoned in my subconscious as well?"**

"YOUR Subconscious, hm? You tell us that this is your place,yet you are also trapped within it?" Master Zik said.

"Must have been pretty lame of you if you let that happe! HAHA!"

"Zazz! Ugh...don't mind him. What are you here for?"

Antasma sighed in a bit of shame and irritation, because he still had no idea why he is even here. **"I still cannot remember vhy I'm hhere, or how. But I do remember defeat at someone's hands...and I also remember...betrayal...?" **Since the space responded to the Bat King's mind, it began showing images. Images of... red and green...and dino type claws...wait a moment...familiar...why is that familiar...?

"Defeat, huh? We could be suffering the same situation." Zavok said. "I also remember something like that. We all do. I remember a doctor being a slaver...a two tailed fox brat... and a flash of blue I really despise..."

Antasma pieced his memories together, and snarled. **"Mario... Luigi... Bowser? Screeee... BOWSER! He betrayed me! Left me to oblivion vhen ve should have been vorking together! Then those two meddling plumbers defeated me!"**

Zavok remembered his own memories, rubbing his chin. "Let's see... Doctor...Eggman. That's his name. The buffoon thought we would be under his thumb forever...but pesky Sonic unwittingly freed us, and we attempted to destroy them both. But the blue nuisance and his kitsune comrade worked alongside him, and stopped us at every turn. We've ultimately been defeated...Zazz, Master Zik, Zomom, and Zeena just straight up vanished...me and Zor fell into the lava."

"Despite the scorching heat...my skin is still always cold..."

"Not now Zor. As I was saying, after that, the Doctor tried taking advantage of our power again...but that's nowhere near as humiliating...(flashes Sonic's taunting grin) as that idiotic grin...the blue moron mocked us over and over...never have I been so..." Flames erupted from his body, and he roared. **"ENFURIATED! HE MUST PAY!" **

The other Zeti also regained their memory, and also emited powerful dark intent. Antasma...relished in the killing intent. It was actually helping him regain his strength. His power. His darkness. Wait...with their dark aura...and his own...could he possibly...?

Antasma took in all of the dark intent surrounding him, and covered himself in a dark purple shrou, and when it went away, he was once again in his true form. Arms, cloak and all.

"Ha! He's like some vampire ripoff or something!" Zazz crazily laughed.

The Bat King totally ignored him. He was too happy to be in his true form for the time being. Because he just got the greatest idea...

**"Let us see...ve have both been betrayed and used by one enemy...and defeated by another...ve are all infuriated because ve ve're toyed vith from all sides, even vhen it seemed ve had the advantage. I'd say revenge is in order..." **

They all thought about this. They agreed, it was payback time, and they wanted it soon. "Did you ever notice that every word that starts with 'W' and instead say them starting with 'V'? You might really be a cheap vampire copy." Zeena said.

**"Not important. I say...ve form an alliance." **

"See? He did it again!"

"Zeena. Silence." Master Zik said. She immediately shut herself up...for now. "Apologies. Continue, Bat King Antasma."

**"Ves...an alliance. Both of our enemies, heroes AND villains... have crushed us. None of us are villing to stand for this, am I not correct? So vhy not vork together to destroy them...and all they hold dear." **

Since Zavok is the actual leader of the Deadly Six, they all turned to him, and stared patiently. Well...Zomom was still complaining about no food...and still slightly wanted to eat Antasma. But he kept his big mouth shut for the moment.

The red Zeti closed his eyes and folded his arms, obviously thinking hard about the offer. How shall they go about this? It sounded fishy in some way...but he was willing to take a chance, and ask...

"How do we know you won't turn on us? Take all the power yourself?"

Antasma placed a clawed hand on Zavok's shoulder. **"Because I intend to actually honor our truce. The Doctor known as Eggman used you as tools, literally kept you inside a sound cage. I have been played by Bowser to the bitter end. But I...shall do no such thing. You vish to vreck havoc and destruction to complete a task? I say cause as much as you possibly muster! I shall not restrain your power! Trust in me, vork with me! Surely ve will conquer our enemies! Vhat say you, Zavok?" **

"Huh...I suddenly like this guy." Zazz twitched, with his usual psychotic grin.

Well that's one vote down. Zavok turned to the other four. "What say you all?"

Zeena shrugged. "What the heck? I'm in. Wanna get back at the blue idiot."

Zomom actually stood up and looked straight ahead. Just kidding, his eyes are still in two different directions. "I'm in! I don't have any idea what we were just talking about...but I'm still in!"

Zor sighed rustling his hair. "Whatever...i'm only agreeing to another possibly futile attempt at revenge because I just want to see our enemies writhing...in pure...utter...agony...that doesn't mean i'm excited either way."

Finally, Zavok turned to Zik. "Master? What do you think about this?"

The old Zeti stood on top his cane, looking Zavok in the eye. "I shall agree if you do. You are the leader, you can make decisions, like i've said time and again. But if you truly want my input, then I will say this: Do YOU feel that the Bat King wants vengeance as much as you do?"

Zavok turned to Antasma. In his yellow eyes, he sees shame, rage, hatred...vengeance was what they were saying. He definitely wanted revenge. And he's willing to cooperate with the Deadly Six to get it. Normally Zavok would be arrogant and say that he needs no help. But his arrogance is not going to get in the way. Not now.

"It's a deal." Zavok held his hand out, and shook the Bat King's clawed hand. "Let us achieve our goals together." Zavok felt Antasma's darkened hand. As much a good lier he is...he speaks the truth.

**"EXCELLENT! SKREEEEONK!" **

Zeena growled. "That screeching shall be one of my biggest annoyances. That aside, how do you plan on getting us out of this dark hole?"

Antasma briefly informed them all about his history, Pi'illo island(which Zazz and Zeena agreed, was a very stupid name) and the Dream/Dark stones. **"First we must escape this space, I agree. We shall use the Dark Stone's power to do it."**

"Didn't you smash that rock into little pieces?" Zazz tilted his head.

**"Indeed. But you all...your darkness...is powerful. It's just what I need in order to recreate it. And it shall be more powerful than ever. All I need is your darkest desires, and concentrate it into my palm." **

All six of them nodded, and focused it into his palms. As they focused their dark wishes, purple lightening struck his palms, forming a weak but seeable light. The light grew into the size of a small ball, and the lightning stopped.

The Dark Stone floated in its place, more powerful and much darker feeling than before. Antasma grinned. **"SKREEEE! Dark Stone, how I've missed you! As promised, I shall make the transport to the real world. And you, Zor. A bunch of this negative energy came from you."**

"It's because I have no reason to think positively."

**"Hm... yes. Yes, I have a feeling you and I can get along nicely. Ahem...'Great and powerful Dark Stone, heed our wish. Take us back to the real world, where we can plot and exact our revenge, and rule as we rightfully should!" **

The Dark Stone responded to the darkness within the Deadly Six and Antasma, and granted their wish. They were covered in purple black lightning, where a portal swooped down upon them, and transported them somewhere else.

This was the start of a new alliance, where evil returns stronger than ever. And will continue to do so unless they are stopped, before their forces and grow and become a _deadly _threat. They have their two wishes to fulfill. Conquer the world...

...And destroy Mario, Sonic, Bowser, and Eggman...

* * *

**And there's that. Prologue done and done. More are sure to come, when I get to them. So in the meantime, review if you have the time. **


	2. Dark Foboding Deep Thoughts?

As the dark forces are currently beginning to gather, there was another event going on over the horizon thousand more miles away. Well actually, nothing was really going on, in fact, the first two heroes were currently asleep in bed.

Brothers, Mario and Luigi were peacefully asleep in their respective beds, one with a red 'M' and the other with a green 'L'. This was decided a long time ago since they kept mistaking each others beds and their things constantly gotten mixed up.

But other than that, these bros have been the heroes of the land known as Mushroom Kingdom, always foiling the plans of evil Koopa King Bowser. He captures Princess Peach, ruins meetings, crashes parties, and worst of all...almost ruined a perfectly good vacation. Okay, that doesn't sound as bad as the others, it's still considered highly uncalled for.

It's because of their heroism that keeps Mushroom Kingdom out of the Koopa's clutches, and their recent victory over him because of their newest power ups. They are the masters of adapting to most situations thrown their way on a daily basis. Teamwork, and power-ups, are keys to their many victories.

Anyway, they were sleeping soundly in their comfy beds. Luigi dreams about being brave, courageous, daring, and fearless...qualities he sorely lacks...and it DOES show. A lot. But he wouldn't really be Luigi if it wasn't true, now would it?

As for Mario, his own dream was much more blurry, and he has no idea why or how it's happening. How helpful it would be if he was lying on a Pi'illo instead of a regular one, then they might figure out what's going on.

He didn't notice that he was shifting uncomfortably in bed, which was a sure sign of this being a bad dream. And he didn't seem to have control over it. He was helpless as voices pounded in his head.

_There he is! _

_We need to escape! _

_This can't be good!_

_He can't possibly be in a worst state than-_

"Hey! Bro?"

The voices in Mario's mind seemed to have went away for now, as his younger twin sibling has shaken him awake in order to start their day. He had no idea what just happened in Mario's head. That's good. Because if he ever asked, it would be impossible to lie about it. These are brothers we're talking about.

Speaking of talking, Mario didn't do much of it as he slid out of bed and reached over to suit himself in his overalls. A few minutes after, Luigi finishes up his own business and also pulls up his overalls. He also placed his cap on his head. Neither of them go anywhere without their hats. Sometimes there are occasions where it just has to be left behind. But if a situation isn't extremely serious, then going back for their signature article of clothing was a must.

But getting to the point, a few negative feelings isn't going to put a damper on Mario's day. He's feeling pretty good from hislong string of victories, but has always done his best to keep a good eye out for Bowser unless he tries something new and undoubtedly strange.

Like Cat Bowser. That was no ordinary cat. Apparently cross a Koopa with a bell power up, you get a tiger somehow. Yes, the wonders of genetic engineering...are boring.

As they walked the halls, there was a voice he was so happy to hear. Princess Peach coming to greet.

"Oh hello there, Mario, Luigi! Have any errands going on today? I may gladly assist you."

"No Princess, that is quite alright, I always come prepared. What I'M worried about..have you seen Bowser snooping around lately? Do you ever feel like he's still sneaking around here?"

Peach took a collective thought process, then shakes her head.

"Okie dokie! No sign of him!" Luigi cheered.

"No bro. He's done this kinda thing before. Likes to surprise us when we least expect it."

"Oh yeah...I thought there was something fishy about that cake..."

"And you ate some anyway?"

"How was I supposed to know he would pop out?! We were ALL jumpscared by a Koopa King hopping out of a birthday cake. It's been so long since that happened. Now, I say we just relax a little since Bowser is either too stupid or two lazy to plot at the moment." _Two things I wanna say to his face but know I can't..._

"I agree with Luigi on this one. Bowser is nowhere to be seen, and it's been very peaceful in Mushroom Kingdom thus far. I shall say that this a safe time to 'drop your guard' Mario." Peach smiles.

"Okay okay I get it. I'll relax. But what'll I do to enjoy it?"

"Dude come on, we do cool things all the time with the most random of things. You can think of something." Luigi nods.

Mario thought about this. He did have a lot of time on his hands...no sign of Bowser...oh man he was getting paranoid. They're right, he has to relax. But again, so many ways he could do this, but not all are currently available, so what to pick?

"Alright nothing big today I get it. Maybe..." All of Mario's thoughts shifted as Yoshi came running and waving. Soon enough there was pouncing and licking. "HAH! Yoshi!"

"Mario! Good to see ya!" Yoshi cheered, giving his best friend another lick to his cheek. Only people like Bowser could ever hate such a nice friendly guy like Yoshi. His race isn't any different. "Oi, you look a bit tired."

"Nah. Wanna go for a ride, because nothing is really happening."

"I wouldn't say that, but alrighty. Hop on!" With a sharp nod he mounted the green dino and they were off on a short ride around, promising to be back soon.

Yoshi. Anyone who knew Mario knew his best friend Yoshi. Similar to he and his bro, his bond with him was deep and unbreakable. He's befriended many Yoshi's along the years, but this special one stayed with him and Luigi in the very beginning. Took care of them, kept them safe from the also young at the time Baby Bowser and Kamek, and afterwards became a very loyal and trusting friend to them as the years passed.

Mario was keeping hold as Yoshi ran at a decent pace, as he held his head. The latter noticed this and slowed down.

"Hey? Are you alright? Do you want me to stop?"

_Why must you help them? See what good they've done you._

_Always coming to their rescue because they're too incompetent to save themselves..._

_Your own flesh and blood is stranded under your shadow...do you even care...?_

"No, it's just a small morning headache. It would help to go a little slower though." Mario waved his hand slowly. Yoshi nodded and slowed to a leisurely walk.

Whatever was bothering him didn't look like it was going to go away anytime soon...

* * *

"Are they there? Don't wanna cause any unnecessary damage, ya know."

"They're guarding the entrance to that power plant still. They must hope to find an Emerald there."

"Ah Chaos Emeralds...why must you land in strange places? Ah well, lets do this." A swift flash of blue later, and Sonic was right in front of the gates to the station. Greatest thing about being the fastest living being in existence...a lot of things, actually.

He was well aware of how guarded the place is, as repeated by his worried best friend Tails. But he was alright with taking a risk that would get him an Emerald.

Taking a first few steps, he was already put in the place of blaster fire by Egg Mechs. Sonic briefly disappeared before any of them had a chance to hit. When he reappeared a few seconds later in front of one and kicked it away, sped towards another one and spindashed through another one. He landed right on top of it so he could scan the area ahead of them. He hopped back into blaster fire, speedily destroying more of them.

Tails was flying in his Tornado plane as he saw the area below him, Sonic just blowing right through hostile bots. He is always on the lookout for something to point out dangerous things. Like the incoming explosion of electricity coming from the loose wires from the fusion boxes around the area.

Sonic dashed while flipping, sliding under boxes, jumping a large gap that seemed to be neverending. A homing attack on a button on the wall that opened a door to the next room. He sidestepped to quickly avoid the electric lashing from another very long loose wire. Then he looked forward.

Right near the end of the building, Sonic found the purple Emerald standing atop an abandoned compartment that is used to power up certain parts of the building. And of course something was obviously guarding it. Another giant robot Egg Mech to fight over the Chaos Emerald.

"Heh! This'll be a snap!" Sonic grinned, as he got ready to battle, but...

_Why is this happening?!_

_Don't leave us here!_

_Please, somebody help him!_

_I didn't even really mean it! I never thought he would actually be in worse shape than-_

"What the heck-ugh!" Distracted by his sudden thoughts, Sonic took a full blast to the chest from the giant mech, so he had to recover quickly and jump up on a ledge. He rubbed his head, breathing becoming slightly erratic.

"Sonic? Are you okay?! What happened?!" Tails asked, concerned.

"I dunno...thoughts just came into my mind...and I just stopped moving."

Sonic shook his head rapidly. Need to stay focused. He sped up and ran a full circle around the mech and attack one of it's legs to put if off balance, where he aimed to kick it over. It had another laser fired at him, and he changed direction in order to dodge it. Skidding a few feet behind, and one of it's wires connected to the fusion box. He stood right in front of it, waiting for attack. After the grappling hook of the mech hit the box, it was fully electrocuted, and it shorted out and shut down completely. Then it exploded, debris and fire.

Sonic landed in front of the compartment and took the Emerald stored there. He sighed after a few minutes of silence. That isn't usually him.

_Why must you stay around someone far beneath you?_

_Know thay your arrogance and overconfidence are your two greatest weaknesses. It shall be the end of you someday. _

_You must accept the facts, insolent child...that person there...he is no longer your friend...nor has he ever been your friend..._

Sonic was silent as his thoughts reached dark places. He had no idea why, but he was sure it was for a reason. Why did that last thought bring his thoughts to a certain look alike...?

"Sonic?" Tails voiced from his earpiece.

"Sorry buddy...kinda spaced out...I'm on my way." He nods, and speeds for the exit.

No one noticed on both sides, a shadow looking eerily familar to a bat was there on both events, smirking evilly. Antasma look pleased as he planted very small but definitely not nonexistent seeds of doubt in both Mario and Sonic.

**_Vhe first step of defeating vour enemy...expose their most noticeable veaknesses...and twist them to your advantage...Zavok shall know of this soon...skreee..._**


	3. A Yoshi Trap, and Weird Emotions

After a long ride, Mario's headache was beginning to wither away bit by bit, as he allowed Yoshi to run a bit faster as they were reaching beyond the boundaries of Mushroom Kingdom. He had no idea that the voices he heard would be very important later. But who knows?

Mario and Yoshi were evntually heading into the forests outside of the boundary, which then it was safe for them to be a little bit cautious about their surroundings.

Well at least one of them is cautious because as soon as the scent of fruit reached Yoshi, he just sped right ahead as Mario accidently fell off, rolling across the ground and stopping against a tree. He spat the dirt out of his mouth and sighed.

"I love that about Yoshi, and yet at the time I get really exhausted by it..." Mario huffed as he dusted off his hat and got back on his feet, and ran after his friend. He jumped over a gorge with minimal effort and dodged a soaring fish from smacking his face.

When he again landed on his two feet he saw the sign on a tree that said "Danger Ahead, Goombas" That's a bit weird since he hasn't caught wind of Bowser for a while. It didn't matter much to him, so he just proceeded by jumping high and swinging across numerous vines to get by.

While he got on with that, Yoshi was speeding aling a curvy path as he followed the scent of his favorite food. Unknown to him this is exactly what someone im the shadows was counting on, spearating him from Mario. Now they can continue along with the private operation as they stayed hidden.

"Smell...I smell...apples? No. Bananas? No. Pineapples? Nope. Coconuts? Wait is that a fruit? Eh...I forget. Wait...a lot of them...it's all kinds of fruit! Many kinds of fruit! It's Yoshi's lucky day!" He said in his usual chipper tone. He smiled as he came across a hill in the clearing, and saw a whole basket of fruit, many kinds.

"Yes! Nose never fails!" He cheered, but then saw the red X right below the basket. Now he seemed a bit hesitant, as red X's usually mean traps. But his mouth refused to stop salivating. "That looks like a really juicy apple! But it might be a trap! But that perfectly curved banana...it looks like a trap! Oh what about the cantelopes...NO! What if it's a trap?!"

His white belly suddenly rumbled in protest against his logical reasoning, and made up his mind. "Ah heck with it. Fruit!" He ran for the basket, and picked it up and swung it around with happiness. And then a cage suddenly surrounded him, and he froze. "It was a trap!...I did not see that coming."

Far away...Luigi had the sudden powerful urge to facepalm for no reason...

Deciding to enjoy his rather harmless situation so far, Yoshi plopped down and began devouring the fruit at a very fast pace. He didn't notice the purplish black gunk suddenly oozing around the cage and making it's way to the top. And when he finished, he looked at the basket, a bit disappointed.

"Ah man...that was all that's in there...?" He then tilted upwards to see the purple energy, and he sweatdropped. "That doesn't look good. Okay, I admit this was a terrible move on my stomach's part! I'd like to leave now! Mario!"

The red plumber heard the cry of his dino friend and began rushing even faster to try and find him. He saw numerous Goombas just purposely blocking his path and he just hopped up on the trees and jumped on the branches to avoid them as he wanted this rescue to be quick. He jumped and swung on one more vine before flipping onto the ground and seeing the hill up ahead. He saw an entire cage being covered in some purple blob. And when he ran over to help, it suddenly came off, and flew off into the wind.

Mario would have to question the normality of that situation later, but right now his attention shifted to Yoshi as the yound dino was unconscious. When he leaned in towards him to make sure he was fine, he shifted, before opening his eyes and murmuring.

"Eh...? Is that you, Mama?"

"Yoshi, it's me."

"Oh Hi Mario...when did you get here...?" Yoshi slurred while waving his hands around him. "Hey man...did I ever tell ya that I love ya...because I do. I really do."

"Okay you're a bit blank minded...well I guess I'd better take you home. Have a doctor take a look at you." Mario put an arm around Yoshi and they began carefully and slowly walk home. Since Yoshi was not really in a condition to run back, it was pretty much down to walking. "You're sure you're alright Yoshi?"

He shook a little, trying to keep his balance, and smiled. "Don't you worry about me...I'm tough...little purple goopy goop isn't gonna get the best of Yoshi...even with fruit...delicious fruit..." He blinked slowly.

Mario knowing that Yoshi was safe, thought about what exactly was covering that cage and put Yoshi to sleep. He deduced that it wasn't anything good, but figuring out what it was is impossible since he has no idea where it blew off to. His friend came first, weird phenomenon, later.

Eventually reaching Peach's castle, Mario also thought about the Goombas around the forest floors that were just simply wandering around...almost as if they were merely bored. It made a bit of sense as Bowser hasn't told them to do anything yet, so they're just doing what they feel like doing.

As he made it past castle walls, one dark blue figure vanished into thin air, seeing his part of the job finished, and really hoped he wasn't forced to do anything else.

On another hill, Bowser Jr. stomped his foot angrily as his arms folded, vastly irritated. Neither he nor his father could come up with anything that can help in beating Mario and taking Peach (AKA, 'Mama') and Mushroom Kingdom. Recently they just get closer and closer to victory...then it blows up in their faces. That happened way too many times for it to be funny...to him.

He scratched the little tuft of hair on his head, and sighed with defeat. He can't think here. And he can't think back at his castle either. Because as much trouble as he causes, he's the most sane of all of his older siblings. Unbelievable, he knows.

"Welp, I'm bored. Hey, Fatman! Stlits! Let's go!"

He called out, as Wario and Waluigi came out of a bush that seemed really agitating to them. Bruises were everywhere. "Whaddya want now, squirt?"

"This quiet is putting me to sleep, let's cause a bit of mischief in Midpoint."

"Midpoint?"

"The world where our world and that hedgehog's world connects, duh!" He stuck his tongue out and jumped ahead, purposely stomping on Wario's head before moving along. He seemed veru angry at how the little Koopa thinks of them so lowly, yet they fear to face Bowser's wrath if they let anything happen to him.

Here's a description of Midpoint. Ever since the many crossover Olympic adventures between Mario and Sonic a middle point between their worlds called Midpoint was forged. It was a place where people from both worlds can travel from one to another. There were items and people from both worlds in that one place. The others usually go there just to catch up or to have fun.

Bowser Jr. impatiently left Wario and Waluigi behind, much to their frustration and misery, and looked around the rather large town. He scoffed, wondering what trouble he could cause. He didn't have his Magic Paintbrush, Kamek confiscated it due to irresponsible use of magic...and that didn't sit too well with the little one. But the wizard didn't budge. Even when he was on the receiving end of much pain.

"Hi Bowser Jr!" He jumped at the sound of the voice, and turned. He then calmed himself down. "Gah! It's just you."

Cream and Cheese smiled at the koopa, who just turned away without even looling at her. "Whatcha doing in Midpoint, huh?"

"Bah, I'm looking for something that doesn't bore me. I'm trying to find something fun to do."

"Oh. Would you like having tea with Cheese and me? We'll appreaciate the company!"

"Chao!"

He scoffed. "No way! Why would I want to spend my day with a girl?! My sister is bad enough, I'm came out here to get away from that stuff! So I'll pass on that."

Cream was not at all affected by his rejection, she's accepted that he was not the most well behaved child. That...and she knew his secret. "Oh well. Maybe another time then. Let's go Cheese!" She cheered, skipping ahead of Bowser Jr.

When she did, he'd had no choice but to look at her...and he did not expect what he saw. He saw the annoying girl(at least to him) alright, but she was somehow...sparkly than she usually was. There was a bright sunny light surrounding her as she skipped along, carefree and cheerful, her dress just flowing in the wind. Her face was emitting an excellent smile...and it was making him blush.

When she was out of sight, he shook his head. "What just happened back there? I've met with her a couple of times and it's always been nothing but competition...and a play date on the side sometimes...but now she looks...completely different. Why?" He took a few minutes to ponder this. "Papa once said that as a growing boy, things about me will start to change...one of them is looking at girls differently. Is that why Cream looked different a second ago?" A few minutes of silence..."...Nah."

At least that's what he told himself. But he thought back to those Olympic games he participates in. He wasn't allowed near the way too intense games that Mario and Sonic take against Bowser and Eggman, so he took part in the reasonably less dangerous yet still around his level games that he manages to get by. He often gets into mischievous activities with his partner of the other world, Metal Sonic. But something in his head told him that was gonna end. And it would end violently.

Anyway, whenever he took parr in the less intense events, he is alomst always seen participating around Cream or with her. When he tells her not to get in his way, she steps aside. When she offers to lend a hand, he rejects. And when he accidentlt gets injured...it wasn't a choice then.

One time he slipped on the snowboard run in the Winter Olympics and scraped his knee. Cream was the very first to help him in his first aid and stayed with him until he was better. He was rather annoyed by her persistence to stay by his side, yet not repulsed.

_"Tch, why are ya being so nice to me, anyway?" _

_"Silly! It's because we're friends! Right Cheese?" _

_"Chao Chao!" _

He remembered her saying that like it was the most important thing in the world that absolutely required his attention. And yet he didn't know why...no. He knew why. Bowser Jr. always had the attention of his family, so that wasn't something he needed to worry about. But outside that circle...everyone was merely a prank target, or his enemy. All he had were partnerships due to him needing to fulfill his own goals. He never considered anyone to be his friend.

But Cream called him friend without a hint of hesitation. For some reason...that made his heart much warmer. But he was also afraid of it, sense he didn't want his father to be disappointed in him because he made unnecessary connections. Due to him wanting to please him, he couldn't make actual friends with anyone. That made him feel-

"No! I don't care about that! All that matters is that one day we beat Mario, Mama is ours, and so is Mushroom Kingdom. It's all I care about! I have no need to feel..." He paused, them faced the ground.

"...lonely..."

He sighed. He didn't feel like causing mischief anymore. Just looking at that stupid girl made him think too much. Stupid girl!

_But that stupid girl considers you her friend no matter what you do."_What I want to lnow is why does it affect me! I hang out with many people all the time! Why is she different?!" _Because her being your friend was a choice she made, and wasn't forced to do so. Since you're still so young, and you're used to rejections of friendship, you have no idea how to react. _

"That still didn't explain why she looked so..." He stopped. He wsnted to stop thinking. He just turned and headed bsck to his own world, blushing mildly. "Pretty...she's never gonna hear it though!" _Sure she won't. _"Who the heck is talking in my head?" _Oh, just the slightly more mature part of your mind that thinks a bit more than you usually do. _"Well stop it!"

As he was literally arguing with himself, a dark shadow who was obviously Antasma was watching him head back to his own world. He smirked. He now had a choice to either mess with Bowser directly, or through his son, who's going through a start of a 'growing' up phase.

He chuckled lightly. Since so many believe its very peaceful, it will be too easy to sneak through his plans with the Six without much detection. He wondered whst they were doing on their end...


	4. Reasons To Be Concerned

It took a bit longer than expected for Sonic to make his way back to the workshop where Tails was presumably waiting for him with a worried expression on his face. That momentary distraction during, his fight back at the small power plant was more than a small indicator that something was wrong. But being his usual self, he didn't really worry too much about it, and just went on his way.

Though back at the workshop, Tails was currently looking through various screens on his wall, seemingly trying to find something important. Well...actually, he really was. While Sonic was out collecting the Chaos Emerald he found on scanner, his own thoughts were focused on another subject.

It was Eggman. The mad scientist hasn't been heard from in a matter of months, and it was getting to him, at least a little bit. Tails could hardly believe that someone like Eggman would just be laying around all day not doing anything at all. Well...actually...considering his weight, it would not surprise Tails at all. It would make sense if he was just plotting from the shadows, which was making him much more paranoid that Sonic was taking it. It wasn't that Sonic wasn't on guard, it was that he was being lazy about it.

He rubbed the sweat from his head and just turned all the monitors off for the day. He's been looking at them for days, and quite a couple of his friends tried to convince him to get some rest, but stubbornly refused. He's not 'laid back' like Sonic was. He tries, he really does, but it just doesn't seem to work for him. He likes to work on things, it's just in his nature.

Puttung up the monitors, Tails decided to just sit at the windows and wait for Sonic to come back. He sighed a little, not only was being alone in the shop a bit boring, and really doesn't help his paranoia. He's been attacked when he was all alone before, and there is a chance it might happen again.

_I gotta set up security measures for this place..._

"Yoo-Hoo! Wittle Fox!"

Tails froze up. Why? Why does she have to be here? Just...why? He gained enough energy to sit up, and turned around to meet the person. Yep. It's as he feared.

"What's wrong? Lost the ability to speak? Someone's greeting you Tails, it's not polite to not respond." Rogue said with a smirk. He could just see that she was here to mess with him, he just knew it. _And keep me company? No, Rogue doesn't do that just because. Does she want something else? _

"U-Um...hi Rogue..." Tails waved sheepishly at her. Why was it so hard to form a sentence.

"There...that's better." She smiled. Tails could see that she was taking it casual today, due to her relaxed face, her long short skirt and light purple sweater also showing how relaxed she was. Why the sweater? Fall was here, and it was getting a bit chilly. So why not?

"Rogue, I Don't really think that coming into my workshop without asking can count as polite either."

"Hm...good point." She said with a shrug. She flew down to the boy and just looked around the space. "You really need to redecorate around here, ya know that? Place is a bit dull. Anyway, where's Ol'Blue at? Gotta speak to him about something."

"Sonic is a bit busy at the moment. Said he was gonna do one last run around the city for any signs of Eggman. After that he'll come straight back."

"Cool. In the meantime..." She kneeled a little, and messed with the fur on Tails, head, which would only proceed to make his blush more visible on his cheeks. "That leaves you with a bit of bonding time with Mama Rouge! Don't ya feel glad?"

"I-I...well...um..."

"Aw come on, don't stutter on me, you're a smart boy." Rouge looked at him carefully, right in his eyes. They were also red with sleepless nights. "And did you even sleep at ALL this week? You look like crap."

Tails gently pushed her hands away and looked out the window again. He didn't seem to disagree with her, but didn't want to actually say it. Due to his unsureness about Eggman suddenly popping up or not had him on edge. He was extremely cautious because of last time with you know who. And the bat could clearly see that it was not healthy for a young fox to be up for so long. He did confirm that he slept at least an hour, but that didn't seem to satisfy her.

"Good grief, boy. Hard work is one thing, but you're really pushing it. Did you at LEAST eat?" Seeing the genuine worried look in her eyes, which was one you don't see often on her, and truthfully nodded.

"Why are you out here anyway, Rouge? Doesn't GUN need you or something?"

"Kid, I'm pretty sure that those guys can go ONE DAY without their super spy. And if they can't...well boo for them, I need a break." She sat down on the couch, one leg over another. "Seriously, you really need to redecorate. Little more color would be great."

"I don't have time to redecorate all the shops I have around the world, Rouge."

"And that's enough to tell me that you have TOO much free time on your hands ever since things got rough. And ya still look like crap for not sleeping. As a matter of fact, come." She patted the cushion next to her. "You're gonna sleep, and I'll make sure you do. Come on, right here."

Tails was a bit hesitant at first, but he gave in and sat on the couch with her. Smiling again, she placed a wing around him, making him stutter a little bit and blush. She placed her gloved hand on his head, and began to pet it. "Relax. We're both friends here...kinda. Friendly enough. So do me a favor and shut your eyes, for at least five hours. Not one, five. I'll be right here, I'll let you knlw when Sonic gets back."

"But...I...but..."

"What, do you want me to kiss you goodnight?" She smirked, and not even letting him respond first, she lightly kissed him on the cheek, and he lit up in red again. "It's alright kid. You had too much thinking going on. Just sleep for now."

Against Tails' mind, and for his tiring body, he fell asleep soundly. She smiled as his eyes closed and his breathing was soft. "Hehe...you're cute, Fox Boy. Really cute." Amd then she temporarily joined him in slumber.

After three and a half hours, her ears twitched, picking up the sound of speedy running, and she opened her eyes. It's about time got he got here. She sat herself up right, and waited patiently.

Sonic hopped through the window, landing on his two feet. "Hey sorry I'm late, bud! I was just lost in my pursuit of...eh? Rouge?" He asked, looking more confused.

"Well...you certainly took your time. If it wasn't for your laziness, I'd be surprised that you of all people would be late." Rouge said, lightly yawning.

"I'm not that-!" He stopped, and his eyes turned to dinner plates, and he blankly pointed. "What are you doing to Tails...?"

"Shh! Don't wake the kit up." She shushed. Tails has grown a bit cold as the hours went by, and he worked his way over to Rouge until he was sitting on her lap. While he was trying to find more comfort, he unknowingly found himself lying his head on her large bust, and he seemed _very _comfy there, a relaxed calm smile on his face, and she couldn't find it in herself to push the kid away. "If it were anyone else, they'd be in for one hell of an ass kicking. But since I know Tails is just sleeping, AND he's just a kid, so I just let him be. Besides...he's so cute when he's sleeping."

Sonic just blinked awkwardly as he watched the boy nuzzle into his 'comfortable place'. He decided to NOT tell his best friend about this when he wakes up. He'll surely die of embarrassment. "Oooookaaaayyyy...what are you doing here?"

"Oh, right. Left something for you on the desk." Sonic nodded, and porceeded over to the desk. There he opened a package full of pictures, and he took a good look at them. When he eventually got why they're so important, his eyes widened.

"Is that..._Zeena? _No way, it couldn't be. But the resemblance is picture perfect...ah man. Anyway, why are you showing me this?"

"Those are pictures I took from inside one of Eggmans bases with hidden cameras. Seems she was looking for something." Sonic nodded, but what could this person be looking for? No way thos person could be Zeena, he just can't process it.

It was then that Tails began to stir. Rouge smiled and placed him back on the couch and stepped away. The fox yawned, stretching his arms, and his namesakes did the same. He then opened his eyes. "Oh...hey Sonic, Rouge." He rubbed his head. "What was I sleeping on? It had to be the softest thing I've ever laid my head on..."

Sonic sweatdropped a little, and looked at Rouge, who made a quiet shush movement, and look back at Tails with an innocent smile. "Oh, I just let you borrow some really good pillows, kid. Just put them away though." She winked at Sonic, and let out a mischievious giggle. He sweatdropped again. Yep. This was a secret to save Tails some embarrassment.

Sonic just rubbed his neck. "Aaaannnywaaaayyy...Tails, I want you to see something. We may have a serious problem on our hands..."

**_Time Rewind-During Rouge's stakeout. _**

"That's it, isn't it? Eggman's base in all of it's egotistical glory." Zavok said as he looked up to the large structure. Heavily guarded from outside and in, along with automatic weapons on all sides. Robots patrolled the entrance and exits. And the entire thing looked like Eggmans head, with his insignia on it.

"Yeah, the Fatman still hasn't learned anything about fashion. Nothing at all." Zeena said, while doing her nails. A tick appeared on Zavok's head when he realized she wasn't truly paying attention. Really, unless it involves her makeup or nail paint, does she really listen at all? She still didn't look. That's a nope then.

"Zeena! Focus! You must infiltrate the base and see if there is anything inside that will help us bring down both Eggman and Sonic. The former isn't occupying this base right now, so it should be easier for you to senak around."

She sighed. "Uh...can't you get Zazz to do it?" Silence. "..Okay that was a dumbass question, I know." She sighed, again, put up her supplies, and stretched. "Even if I wanted to do this, how am I going to get past those numrerous defenses, scanners, and all that other crud he's rigged this place with?"

**"Vaybe I can velp." **

"GAH!" SLAP! Zenna hit something small and flying as hard as she could, and she heard a splat against the gates of the base. She opened her eyes and saw the injured form of Antasma lightly twitching, and he fell on the cold ground. "Stupid Bat! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

**"Pain...so much pain...never again will I underestimate a females stinging paw..." **The Bat-King whimpered as his wing rubbed his very swollen cheek. **"Anyvay...Zavok, vhat do you require of me?" **

"Antasma, I need you to keep an eye on Zeena as she is on infiltration duty. Make sure she does not mess it up."

Zeena suddenly shot up from her rock seat, and looked shocked. "Say what?! You're pairing me up with Batty?! Why?! It's like you don't trust me!"

"Because I don't."

The green Zeti only scowled over her newest predicament. She just rubbed her head and began walking towards the entrance. Antasma looked at Zavok, and nodded with confirmation. Then he looked towards the female Zeti in his bat form, and flew towards her. And as he kept flying, he phased right into her, making her shiver and yelp a bit.

"H-Hey hey! What the heck was that?! What did you do?!" Zeena said in utter shock. Then after a few moments, her body was beginning to give a purplish aura that's vaguely similar to Antasma's. "What the...how-"

**"I'm channeling my pover into you. Vhis vay I can keep vy eye on you and help you navigate through the base with minimal detection." **

"You seriously still add a 'V' to most of your words?"

**"I cannot possibly speak any stranger than your Master Zik, or that imbecile Zomnom."**

"I see your point." She can understand why Zik speaks the way he does. But there's no understanding why the yellow blob can be so incomprehendable. So using Antasma's power, she turned herself intangible and phased through the walls. Zavok just watched on, waiting.

Zeena was in some way amazed, with Antasma's power coursing in her, she's pratically become a ghost. Zor might like being ghost. Oh wait, Zor doesn't like anything. Or anyone. He's barely helping out, that's just how much he hates things. Zeena loudly commented on how he hated bwing lazy yet hated to work. So much for being a bad guy, he can't even manage that.

Zeena passed through most security without much effort at all. Her ghost body wasn't detected by anything or seen by any of the robots in any hallways she passes by. "Fatman...you have something you don't want seen?"

After a couple of minutes of traveling from room to room, she finally reached one room. But she sweatdropped. It was a room of shrines to Eggman. Paintings...statues...nude portraits!? Yep, she'll need to gouge her eyes out after this.

She phased through another door, and raised an eyebrow. "What do we have here...?" She walked up to an abandoned capsule, which seemed to have something inside. There was some sort of label below the capsule.

**"This subject has been deemed a defect, too dangerous and to never be activated again. Hm...it seems the one you say is Doctor Eggman did not vant vhatever is in this capsule to ever be turned on again..." **

"Well well, that's just begging for us to take it." Zeena smirked and lifted the capsule with her magnetic powers. She then allowed them to faze out of the building with ease.

"Doo doo, cleaning the storage room! La la, cleaning the storage room! Cha cha, cleaning the storage ro-" Cubot was in charge of cleaning this base at night. But then he arrived, and saw that the large capsule that was supposed to be here...was gone.

"Oh man...Orbot and Boss are gonna take me apart...rebuild me, and then take me apart again..."

After a while, Zavok opened his eyes to see that Zeena and Antasma have returned. With a rather large capsule in tow. He raised an eyebrow at this. Zeena gestured to the capsule in order for him to understand. He walked towards the capsule, and his eyes widened.

**"Metal Sonic?" **Zavok read aloud. He pondered this for a moment, and smirked. "Well don't I feel foolish...we tried to turn Sonic into a robot. But the Doctor already had one built with the sole purpose of defeating him. But was too dangerous to keep activated. Hehehe...I like him already. We're taking him with us."

Zeena shrugged, and went back to her nail art. When she sensed Antasma looking at her, she raised an eyebrow. "What are you looking at?"

Antasma was in bat form, eying her carefully. **"Vhen I vas linked to your body...it felt...strange. In an interesting vay." **

"Interesting how?" Her tone rising slowly but letting him finish.

**"I have only been linked to Bowser so far. As such, being linked to a female was certainly...different. I could feel some things I probably should not, but could not help but ponder. Enlighten me, how can females walk around with such a veight on their chests? Or how their hips seem vaguely positive to observe for quite a while. Same for the chest area." **

"Ohhh I get it..." The twitch in Zeena's eye was not missed by Zavok.

**"Vhen you can-" **SLAP! Bat Antasma's face met the ground as Zeena slapped him once again, and she began walking away, grumbling about how the Bat King was seemingly turning into a perv after being merged to a woman ONE time. **"Vhat? Vhat did I say?" **He asked childishly, rubbing his other now swollen cheek with his wing, as he has not fully recovered from the first slap.

Zavok smirked as he carried Metal Sonic's capsule. He was not going to lie. That was actually a bit humorous to him.

Not all of it, but a handful of these events were recorded by Rouge as they happened. It definitely meant something bad was gonna go down soon. Sonic could just feel it.

How fitting would it be when he finds out far away in a different world, Mario had the exact same feeling.


	5. Warning Signs Of Conflict

Zor was surprisingly rummaging around thd Mushroom Kingdom, refusing to acknowledge the sunlight, the inhabitants, or anything else. All he did was wonder and ponder about a couple of things. Why exactly was he going through with thus entire revenge thing again, because he was well aware that they were doomed to fail anyway. It somehow always happens.

Another thing he wonders about, why exactly does he hate Sonic. There is plenty of things he hates, but Sonic seems to be at the top of the list. But he was thinking why he hated the Hedgehog with such a passion, because he barely does anything with a passion, and yet here it is.

There was no reason he could think of at the moment. Nothing about it made sense. Sure, his dislike for him grew when he beat him, but this was at first glance. The blue hedgehog acts all high and mighty, along with his own share of playful insults, and overwhelming power...it just wobbled his rather dark mind.

And then he saw the fox known as Tails. And then Sonic grew worried about his other friends, Knuckles and Amy...they seemed awfully concerned about him. Tails risked his life for Sonic, willing to turn into half a robot just to assist him in bringing the Six down, along with Eggman. And yet the other Zeti didn't seem too worried about Zor when he was defeated. They didn't even flinch for him. And for some reason he hated them for it.

That's when he raised his head slightly. That was it, wasn't it? The Deadly Six. They were comrades, close comrades...but not friends. No, this was all for pure destruction and mass chaos...no friendship. None at all. And yet Sonic has friends behind him...many friends willing to back him up. Friends who truly care about him. And he does the same for them. And who does Zor have as a friend?

_No one..._

He sighed tiredly. He wouldn't and couldn't tell the others about his thought patterns on this. Why should he? Zomnom would stuff his face, Zeena would do her nails, Zazz would be a complete maniac, and Zavok would simply see it as weakness. Master Zik...he didn't know. He can't completely call lut his Master, because he would at least make the attempt, that much he'll appreciate, but not much else.

The overall point of this was that because of his nihilistic nature, he doesn't have any true friends. Because most of them just has to have a reason to be positive about something, and he hardly finds any. That's right. Zor doesn't LIKE to be a negative person, but he's been doing it for so long it's become first nature. None of the others ever suspected that he was hating who and what he was acting like, and yet he continues to do so. No one even attempts to cheer him up, because they think it's pointless. It just so happens that because of that treatment, it might as well be. All in all, they don't understand. None of them do, and none of them could.

"It's all just a pointless maze..."

"What's a pointless maze?"

He turned to the source of the voice. Yoshi was giving him the curious eye, looking him over as he walked a full circle around the dark blue Zeti, interest (and concern) piqued.

"Hey man...are you alright?" He asked with a calm tone.

"Ha...would it matter to you if I wasn't?"

"Of COURSE it would!" The reaction actually made Zor react, as his eyes opened, but slightly. "If you're hurt, or feeling down, then you need a good cheering up! You look like you need it." Yoshi said.

Zor just looked at him, oddly. This creature right here...was releasing a huge aura of optimism and kindess...how is that possible? Why was he even talking to him? Usually when he approaches someone they avoid him out of fear. So why did he approach him so carelessly?

"If that's what you're here for, you're most likely wasting your time. My kind of attitude is beyond any kind of cheering up."

"That isn't possible." Zor's surprise was a bit more defined this time. "There is no hole deep enough for a person to fall in that another can't pull him out of. Anyone can cheer up, I know you can."

"Are you sure this isn't just some feign attempt to pity my existence? Am I THAT pitiable to you? Is that why you're doing this?"

"Why are you acting so-Ahhhh...I get it. You're one of those 'Always down in the dumps' guys, aren't you? That makes sense. But no, this isn't out of pity. I'm just wondering if we can be buddies. You sure look like ya need one."

Zor felt something on his body. Hesitation. Why? "Is...is this some crude joke?"

"Nope! No joke dude, I'm gonna make you my new friend, and get ya to smile!"

"You've already described me as a 'Down in the dumps' guy. Are you sure you want to handle my negativity?"

"You know what? Try me. Tell me anything, and I'll respond to it."

Zor was really wondering what this dino's game was, but for his own sske he decided to play along with whatever he was doing.

"Sunlight beats down on me...yet I feel no warmth."

"Plenty of people prefer the cold than the warmth. Just look at the South Pole, and Antartica."

"Every day is just another step closer to death."

"Nothing lasts forever, so you just gotta cherish life while you have it, make it worthwhile."

"So many people make pointless mistakes and cause immense suffering for the others around them."

"Meh, nobody's perfect."

Zor was starting to feel really weird about this. The dino just keeps answering with that cheery voice he has, and seems to not even take a moment to think about his answer. It's like he was sure of it just because...

"...What if I told you...that I'm not here with good intentions? That I came here solely with the purpose of causing harm to innocents in this area?"

Yoshi pondered this, as he looked at Zor carefully. He saw something flicker, and decided his answer.

"That would make you a bad guy. But the thing is...I really don't think you're a bad guy, just extremely negative on most things."Yoshi answered honestly.

To further his point, he asked the Zeti to follow him to Peach's castle for evaluation...on her terms. When they got there it was actually quite simple. While Peach was talking with Zor privately, Yoshi was just sitting around in the garden eating various amounts of apples.

Mario and Luigi, due to the persuasion and much paranoia from Toadsworth, have agreed to just sit near Princess Peach in any case that Zor might pose a threat to anyone and anything. Though she and Mario were unusually sure that he was not.

Due to Peach liking hospitality more than anyone, she had Zor sitting on a pillowed chair, pillow behind his head, and a free refreshing cup of tea to lift his spirits. And surprisingly...it was working. Somehow. He was jusy sitting there with a certain level of comfort.

Luigi was shifting uncomfortably from where he was standing, Mario was simply standing calmly in a lone corner, and Peach sipped her tea. When she placed her cup down, and placed her hands on her lap. "Now dearie...what might be on your mind? And you can be honest."

Zor just sighed, looking down at his own cup of tea, his reflection appearing off the liquid. "I'm...not sure how and why...but I...I don't think I'm cut out for the Deadly Six. Not anymore."

"I see. If you do not want to stay with them anymore...then why are you insisting on returning to them?"

"What choice do I have?"

"Any choice you want. Zor my dear, no matter how dire a situation gets or how unsavory the events turn out, you can never doubt yourself by saying you don't have a choice. Whether it's hidden or in plain sight, there's always more than one option."

"But...how will I...? Why would I betray my own people? Wait. Why do I care? What...what's happening right now? I've...never cared for anything before. Never been in emotional conflict...why is that happening to me?"

"Zor. Listen closely to my words." Peach slipped her hands under Zor's and held them, in a caring supportive way. "You say that you wish to lie under the darkness all the time, and that your nihilistic nature was somethinf you've always had...but I don't believe that for a second. And neither does Mario."

Zoe looked between the two. The red clothed plumber was nodding in agreement to Peach's statement. The Zeti had no idea what this meant. It's confusing.

"No living thing in existence with a conscious mind is ever _born _the way you currently act. You could only be that way for two reasons and two only. You were either raised that way, or you lost something you held dear, and your heart wasing willing enough to try and move on. What happened, dear?"

Zor just hung his head, visibly shaking his head. "I'll just leave it at this. Being orphaned when I was a kid, and under the harsh training of Zavok with no visible way out...I think that could be major factors." He sighed. "It doesn't matter anyway. I'm the youngest of my group, which is stoll over a century and I've been on the same tone ever since. No use in changing it now...damage is already done." He said with closed eyes.

Zor's eyes widened considerably, when he felt her kiss his forehead softly. She then brushed her hand through his hair with a warming aura of love and care. Like for a child who has been sad lately, and a mother was helping him feel better. Peach had such a warmth emitting off her...Zor couldn't bring himself to push her away.

"It's never too late. You can always turn back from a rather dark road." Peach nodded, and then got up to leave the room, saying that Zor can stay as long as he needs to in order to process these thoughts. "It's my hope that Bowser eventually learns that too."

Mario scoffed at this, but only slightly. Bowser isn't exactly keen on learning things, and learning to turn over a new leaf would be extremely difficult. But due to him helping the Mario bros save Mushroom Kingdom a fouple times, he didn't find the notion impossible.

All Bowser needed was persuasion.

**(Bowser's Castle) **

Due to Bowser's sudden decision to not do anything, most pf his subjects grew a bit concerned for his wellbeing. He didn't eat as much as he used to, which isn't much to worry about, except that he eats a lot, all the time. Which is why Kamek put in an emergency treadmill in his throneroom just for him. Which was both a useful gift, and a serious insult on Bowser's part.

The kids. They were alright, all having their separate castles, doing quote well actually. They always visit their father every time they get the chance, which isn't so bad. They could always use a bit of 'Family Time' with Peach. It's always foiled by Mario and Luigi, and even Yoshi on multiple occasions. Thougj fun times were still around.

And then there is his son by blood, Bowser Jr. Lately the child seems a bit bothered by something, and he could never get a fix on why that might be. He couldn't tell what was wrong. He seemed healthy enough, as confirmed by Kamek, and he got along nicely with his siblings. Well, almost nicely, they usually just bicker and fight amongst themselves, but it never got serious enough for their father having to break them up.

But...as a father, he can't stop worrying about Junior. He was naughty, he was a trickster, and there was also multiple signs of pranking, victim is usually Kamek, and he still has fun. But now he seems...closed off. He got quiet, he stopped being AS mischievious as he was before. He just sat on his bed in his room all day, looking at a two pictures. One of Peach...and one of Cream. While he was clueless as to why he would have a picture of the latter, there was sometimes a look of pain on his face whenever he looked at Peach's. Why does he look like that?

_Yeah, I know. Peach isn't really my Mama..._

The Koopa King shook his head violently at that thought. "That's not it...that CAN'T be what's wrong. It hasn't bothered him any other time. Why is it bothering him now?" He had a feeling that Jr.'s picture of Cream may provide some sort of insight, but he wasn't about to snoop around his son's stuff.

Breaking away from the subject for now, he went to his castle roof for fresh air. Well, being surrounded by fire and lava and all that...proper thing to say was that he needed outside time. And yet that too seems to be a bad idea.

_This is it, Bowser. This is where your love for your son is truly tested. _

"What the heck was that?!" Bowser turned, but not seeing anyone.

_You continously hide secrets away from your son by blood, and it hurts that you can't ready yourself to tell him. _

"Okay, this kind of talk is NOT cool! Get out of my head!"

_But since he's so loyal and loving towards you, he fears punishment for disobedience. So he says nothing to preserve his relationship, despite how much it's already begun to crumble. _

"Wait...I know that voice...how can I not? Is that you Antasma?! Messing with my head...I'll pound you into dust!"

_"I'm not sure how much that would help you. I'll get my revenge, Bowser. It's not a threat, it's a promise. Unless of course you want me to take your offspring as payment?" _

"Stay away from my son, you winged freak!" Bowser growled lowly, now really wanting to find the Bat King.

_"I assure you, I'm not going to harm him. Heh, you've done enough damage yourself already, despite it not being physical, but emotionally. Both are equally match for various reasons." _

"You say my relationship with my son is beginning to crumble...so since you think YOU'RE such a genius, how do you suppose I make him feel better?"

Antasma, behind the shadows, smirked. **"You could tell him vhere is birth mother is, just a suggestion." **

Bowser stood there, slack jawed, feeling Antasma's presence vanish. How could he know ANYTHING about that?! No one. No one should know anything about that. The only other person he fould trust that secret to, is Kamek, and even so, they weren't very detailed. And that Bat-King wants that secret spilled out of the open?

No. Junior is not ready to hear something like that, because Bowser isn't ready to tell. There are other ways to rmnd a relationship with his son. He'll worry ahout Antasma another time. But right now, he goes back into his castle.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN METAL SONIC'S POD IS MISSING?!" Eggman bursts in total rage/panic. This was jot the news he wanted to hear when he got back to base. This is one of the worst things to hear, actually.

"I-I mean what I'm tellin ya, Boss! I was just comin' around tidying up the place, ya know, jars, blasters, junk pile...blasters-"

"Get to the point, Cubot!"

"I came in here to clean too, but when I actually came inside, the pod was fone, along with that Metal Sonic guy."

Eggman rubbed his bald head stressfully. Of all inventions...of ALL inventions someone had to come in and steal, they had to take the most dangerous one without batting an eye. This coule NOT be for good intentions.

Who could have done this? Sonic? No, the alarms go off the second he is detected, so they would know. Rouge? Also an error. Why would she want that robot anyway? Tails? Nah, unless they are in immediate conflict, he can't picture the fox stealing anything.

He was running low on suspects. He had this entire area scanned for anyone who could have gotten inside from vents, windows, hidden doors, anything. Not trace. It's like the intruder completely fazed through the place...wait a moment.

He had a special feature programed into his scanners that allow him to detect any evil intent that would have been snooping around here. He pressed a button on one screen, and looked at it very closely. An then he paused the screen. His reaction was instant.

It was Zeena. She snuck in here and stole Metal Sonic. If she's here...that means...

"Hah...it was a longshot, but my calculations were correct after all. The Deadly Six are still around, and they are most likely looking for revenge on me and Sonic alike. And they seem to be gathering allies, knowing our potential already..."

Eggman just sighed, looking out the window. "I can't believe I'm doing this, because he probably won't believe me. But I have to warn that blue pest...because this threat is after both our heads..."

Someone was spying on him from the distance. Master Zik and Zavok were listening in. Soon enough, they would make their move. Zik though, closed his eyes, and walked on, as Zavok followed.

"Master? Does something distrub you?"

"I'm afraid...Zor will no longer be with us." Zavok raised an eyebrow, looking intrigued by such a statement. He expected desertion from Zeena at best. But Zor? Wonder what it could have been. "He is just a youngin like then others, but still..."

Zavok shook his head. "Don't concern yourself with it, Master. If Zor returns, it might just be some sort of mind walk of his or something. But if it's treason...well you know already."

Zik nods. "No mercy for any Zeti suspected of treason..."


	6. First Contact

Ocular Scanning back online...arms fully repaired...energy replenished...legs rebuilt...speed capability, active. All other systems seem to be up and running. One last skim check...complete. Standby for reboot.

The blank voice said in one robots head as he floated aimlessly in the pod he was brought in, which was repairing his body in any way it could. It was the intention of the ones that brought him to the unknown location he finds himself in. His ocular scanning coming into full recharge, he took the time to analzye his surroundings.

Strange...there were life forms in the room with him, and they don't seem to be immediately hostile...but there was surely something up with them that his senses could not accurately pinpoint at the moment. He rotated his head in a 180 degree motion, and manages to make out at least six life forms around them, observing them with either carelessness, curiousity, caution, tiny bits of annoyance, and most of all, interest. The big one in red skin and horns.

It was a look of immense curiousity, and it slightly unnerving. "Reboot complete. Scan commenced. Complete: Subjects Zavok, Master Zik, Zazz, Zomom, Zeena. Species: Zeti. Alignment: Unknown." He rambled before beginning to recover. "I was shutdown by Dr. Eggman, memory banks hold no further account of other events thereforward. Where am I?"

Zavok seemed impressed already. Here Metal Sonic had a clear profile of each of them with only a few mistakes here and there. Though there was still tiny hints of concern on where his own alignment may lie before he gauges their's. There obviously isn't a problem, because there will be something done if it ever came to that. The possiblity is there but unlikely.

"Greetings, one known as Metal Sonic. See that you've finally adjusted yourself out of your extended slumber." Zik nods, balanced on his cane perfectly, grinning lightly. "We have quite a few things to ask you, nothing serious at all."

"I'm here for interrogation? I'm being interrogated for what exactly?"

"Look man, it doesn't really matter whether you think it's questioning or not, like it or not, appreciate it or not, you're gonna answer our questions without any problems, get me?" Zazz said very quickly.

"Will you just shut up Zazz! We can all live happy lives without tou constantly rambling like a maniac!" Zeena shouted.

"At least I'm doing something worth mentioning!"

"My looks don't mean anything?"

"PWAHAHAHAHAHA! Haa...they really don't."

"Take that back you psycho!"

"Try getting off your ass and make me! How about that!?"

"Does anyone have any leftover mustard for my baloney!?" Zomnom shouted.

"SHUP UP ZOMNOM!"

WHACK! POW! BONK! "AH!" "OWIE!" "GAH! SONUVA BI-GAH WHY ME AGAIN!?" Master Zik has struck Zeena, Zomnom and Zazz swiftly on the heads, in that exact order.

"This is no time for arguments. Now, Zeena, put up your makeup. Zomnom, you can eat later. Zazz, don't swear when I'm around. Not only is it extremely rude, it's unprofessional. I swear all of you are just spoiled brats sometimes."

"AM NOT!" Zeena and Zazz shouted. "KETCHUP!" Zomnom shouted. Everyone face faulted at this immediately.

**"I'm guessing his brain power is absolute zero..." **Antasma sweatdropped while scratching his phantom head.

"That's not a guess, that's a certainty." Zavok sighed. "Back to business, Metal Sonic, I believe we were disgusting something with one another.

Metal Sonic managed to get his limbs functioning again, and he stood up by himself when Zavok let him out of his pod. "I do not know why you are doing this. But you freed me from Eggman's shackles...had you not I would have likely been melted down again, with no chance of recovery. So the probable thing to accomplish is cooperate with your interrogation."

Zavok nodded. "Is it true that Eggman is your creator?"

"Correct." Metal Sonic answered without hesitation.

"Have you been shut down many times before?"

"Affirmative."

"...How long were you Sonic's adversary?"

"Ever since he was a mere eight year old child. And years forward." Zavok had to admit, that answer was not very expected. Sonic has been at his herosim business ever since he was a mere boy? It's no wonder he's become so skilled at it. It is a wonder how Metal Sonic keeps going after him, however.

"Okay, last two questions. How intense is your rivalry with him, and why do you keep at it?"

"My sole purpose was to surpass his limitations and defeat him. But every time I tried, he's always found a way to turn the tide of our battles. I've been defeated by him for years, because he somehow always finds a way...and that only fuels my desire to defeat him one day."

"I see. And with so many years of defeat, why do you still go on?"

Metal Sonic looked up to Zavok, his red eyes glowing menacingly. "I am programmed to defeat Sonic, nothing else matters. I have also taken many of his attributes. He will never stay down, no matter how broken he is. I am of the same attitude." He looked to the side. "It is because of this that I am one of the few who have battled with him and almost emerged victorious..."

"Woah woah, hold the phone! You're telling me this hunk of junk fought that blue manace to a standstill and almost win?!" Zeena said in shock.

"I see...he is Sonic's very first rival, as well as one of the closet to actually defeating him in battle. Is that correct?" Zik said, and Metal Sonic nods to it. "Well I have heard what I needed to. How about you, Zavok?"

"Yes, I agree. Metal Sonic, join us. We wish to destroy our enemies as you do. What do you say?"

Metal Sonic processed this thought, before looking back at them. "I do not care what it takes, I shall defeat Sonic by any means necessary. I will affiliate myself with you all to fulfill this goal."

"Seems we've reached an agreement." Zavok smirked. "Now, we shall further gather our resources and attack as soon as possible. I shall deal with Sonic with Metal, and Antasma-"

**"No. This vill not vork." **Antasma called, earning confusion from everyone. **"Attacking our respective enemies is too...predictable. Let us how you say...mix it up a little?" **

"I'm listening." Zavok folded his arms.

**"Zavok. You and Master Zik shall go after Bowser. Zeena, Zomnom, and Zazz deal with the Mario brothers. And I shall take Metal to battle Sonic. Not a bloody battle, but a mere warning sign. Vhat do you say?" **

"Interesting, switch it up a little, hm? I see. But what happens if we get too rough with them?" Zavok raised an eyebrow.

**"It is preferable to not damage them too much. But...accidents do happen, do they not?" **Antasma smirked. That's when he was gripped into Zazz's grasp and was given what was known as...a noogie. **"SWINE! RELEASE ME YOU SWINE!" **

"I was wrong about you! You really do know how to bring the chaos AND the pain carelessly! We're gonna be best buddies, I'm sure of it!" Zazz said gleefully as his tongue stuck out wildly.

**"I'd prefer ve do not do vhat..." **The Bat King sweatdropped and escaped his grasp. **"Now come, Metal Sonic. Ve have vork to do." **Antasma merged himself with Metal Sonic, giving him a noticable boost in power. He then opened a portal to the Dream World, and hopped in. Metal Sonic will share Antasma's power and fight Sonic, While Antasma deals with Eggman.

"Alright, you heard the bat, we have work to do. Zazz, Zeena, Zomnom, attack the Mario brothers. Me and Master Zik will handle Bowser. Give all of them a sense of forboding."

"Yo Zavok. What happens if we run into Zor?" Zeena asked.

Zavok breathed in, and closed his eyes. "If he does not want to return to us, we cannot force him, I can give him that right. But..that right does not pass over to letting him live with that choice."

Zazz and Zeena understood what this meant, and actually shivered. Zomnom just blinked stupidly.

"...Can I eat the small robot?"

"NO!"

(Bowser's Castle)

"Oh for crying out loud, why does this have to happen to me? Just why? Do you know Kamek?"

"No your Grouchieness."

"All of a sudden that batty freak just pops back into my life and stafts to mess with my head! I already had enough problems! Am I right, Kamek?"

"Most certainly your Evilness."

"One other thing...why is your face purple?"

"You're...choking me..." Bowser sighed before letting the poor Magikoopa go, letting him breathe. "Thank you your Naughtiness. Now what else troubles you?"

"I just TOLD you Kamek! Sheesh, no one listens!" Bowser stomped, folding his arms. "I want to get started on my next plan for Mushroom Kingdom and Peach, but I can't focus on that i I'm still dealing with my son! As much as I have the ability to ignore him, that's too cruel even for me."

"How do you say, my lord?"

"Kamek. I've lied, I've cheated, I've punched, I've kicked, I've bitten, I've beaten, I've insulted...the list goes on. But you won't see 'neglecting my own son' on that list. Ever." He breathed in, catching his breath. "Now how am I gonna get through to him?"

"That depends, sire." Kamek said, calmly floating around the room on his broom.(Rhyme!) "Jr. Isn't that much of a child anymore. I mean he's still very young, but he is no longer utterly ignorant to what's going on around him, and something bothers him deeply if he won't speak about it."

Bowser nodded. "Alright, what did he tell you?"

"I just told you, your Forgetfulness. He won't say anything."

Bowser facepalmed, claws almost digging into it by accident. He then slid his paw down his face and let his arms limped down, and his face looked downtrodden, and a cartoonish cloud began raining on his head. "When did being a parent become so difficult..."

Kamek looked sideways. "It was harder when it was you..."

"What was that?"

"NOTHING LORD BOWSER! I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!" Kamek panicked.

Bowser watched him for a couple moments, a bit uneasy, until he looked at the ground again, and the cartoonish rain returned. "Jr used to be so easy, so easy to get along with. Ya know, quality father son time. But...hanging out with him has gotten a bit difficult. He seriously won't come out of his room. Even the Koopalings couldn't get him to talk. What could have happened...?"

Kamek seemed saddened at Bowser's predictament. His son was not speaking, and it worried the both of them. Well Your...Worriedness...we must first find the source of his silence. What do you think?"

Bowser remembered something. "One time I lied to him about Peach being his mother. Not my best idea, I admit it. But I don't see why he's fretting about mothers now. He was even spending time with that bunny rabbit from the blue hedgehog's world, and he still isn't as chipper as he used to be." Even Bowser has noticed that his son was his absolute nicest, some may even say he actually behaved, when he was around Cream, no matter how strongly he denies this. Sure it wasn't good boy material, but he did get nicer.

Kamek nodded, processed the information carefully and fully in his mind, until he came to a conclusion. "Her name is Cream the Rabbit, correct? Did Jr ever see her with her mother Vanilla, by any chance?"

Bowser suddenly understood this piece of the puzzle, and he facepalmed again, harder. "Ohhhhhh crud..."

"What is it, Master?"

Before he could answer though, a blast of fire knocked his wall down in an explosive manner, which made Bowser topple and faceplant, and Kamek lost control of his broom and flew off into the other wall, and slowly sliding down with a silent 'Ow...' sounding off. And two figures emerged from the smoke, one pretty huge, the other very small.

"Well Zik, it seems our coordinates were on point after all. Although I did not expect his castle to be so filled with...ego."

"Meh, Ego or not, it's better than our hideout. Say, we should do some remodeling when we get back. This old bag of bones needs his own room away from the lot of ya some days and others."

"Not talking about that right now, Master." Zavok sighed. "Anyway, King Bowser. I have arrived. And I challenge you to a duel." Zavok declared, before noticing that Bowser wasn't listening. He raised an eyebrow at this.

"Great. Just great!" He stomped, highly upset. "First there's family problems, then bat boy males a surprise entrance, and now you bozos decide to knock down my wall! Do you know how long it takes to patch these things up!? A REALLY LoNG TIME!"

Zavok lightly face faulted, as he looked the Koopa rant childishly. "Um...Is this really how Bowser acts? Or..."

"I was in a very bad mood buddy, and you've made it much worse!" Beyond Zavok's original reaction time, Bowser turned into a spike ball and smashed right into his side, uncurling and landing on his feet. He watched as Zavok skidded across the ground by his feet, until he stopped. The Zeti then looled at him with a smirk.

"That's what I'm looking for, alright." This seemed irritable to Bowser. "Now..." Zavok breathed a blast of fire at his target. Bowser responded with his own fire with the same level of intensity. The colliding flames shook them both.

Bowser recovered first and launched himself at Zavok as a spiked ball again. The Zeti put both his hands forward and stopped him in his tracks as he slid back a little. One hand gripped a spike, his other hand was enhanced with flames, and punched the ball into the wall(HA! ANOTHER RHYME!)

Bowser uncurled himself and tried to pry himself out of the wall. No good, he was stuck tight. "Gah stupid wall!" He shouted in frustration.

"You look frustrated. Let me help you." He looked back up to see Zavok ram his fist into his stomach, which was forceful enough to break striaght through the wall. He crashed onto the floor, holding his head. He admits...that hurts.

Bowser sighed at this, before noticing...above him? He held his arms above his head ina shielding manner just before Zavok slammed his fist down, in which the contact cracked the floors and a few walls pretty badly. Bowser whimpered, what was it with the walls today?!

Zik noticed a certain picture that hung on Bowser's wall, and took thebtime to look it over.

Bowser clasped hands with Zavok, as they cracked the ground below them as they tried pushing against one another. Zavok was silent, but took high praise in Bowser's physical strength, and Bowser completely agrees with this. They seemed pretty evenly match in terms of physical power, until...Zavok looked at the picture Zik was looking, and looked mischieviously at Bowser.

"Hm...you have children. Wonder if I can pay them a slight visit. You know, just to say hello." His tone betrayed all thoughts of this. Bowser widened his eyes, and snarled, his thoughts on 'No kooping way' mode. He roars, pushing back Zavok using his fury. After a couple minites, Zavok put up little resistance to him, which genuinely shocked him. Bowser just kept shoving until Zavok was thrown through the glass window.(At least it wasn't the wall this time...)

"Get outta here! Stay away from my kids!"

Zik followed after Zavok calmly, looking up to Bowser. "Well that was fun to watch. We'll see each other again soon. Until then...you should probably tend to 'your' princess. Farewell."

Bowser kept his confused face, until he facepalmed once again. "Ah crud. Kamek! Get me my clown car! We're heading to Peach's Castle, ASAP!"

"Right away...your...Vileness...oof...I just need a glass of water and-"

"NOW, KAMEK!"

"Or I can go now."

(Peach's Castle)

"Oh my." Peach sat in the middle of a most recent conflict, three horned people came bursting through the Castle Roof, and they looked strangely like Zor, who has hidden away in the basement when he sensed their presence.

"Don't bother pretending to be dumb. Zor is here. Where is he?" Zeena said.

"I smell his gloomy hide somewhere in this castle. But...it's not as strong as it usually is...WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" Zazz shouted.

"I hardly believe that matters, because we're the ones you're dealing with right now." Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi jumped in, and faced the three in front of them. Mario in front of Zazz, Luigi to Zeena, and Yoshi to Zomom.

"Oh goodie the plumbers here!" Zazz laughed. "I'll handle him real quick like and stuff."

"I wanna see what the green one tastes like! Here greenie!" Zomom called.

"Is he talking about me or Luigi?" Yoshi asked. Though the latter secretly hoped it wasn't him. "Well it doesn't matter because you're going down! Seriously have you ever considered losing a couple pounds?"

"Hey! That's pretty hurtful! Now I just wanna pound your face in!"

Luigi was looking at the two bicker, before focusing back on Zeena. She seemed smug, overconfident, very consistent with her looks, and...smiling. Smiling pretty gently at Luigi, with halfway lowered eyes.

"Why...are you staring at me?"

Zeena smirked. "You know, in complete honesty on my part, which doesn't happen often...you're actually kinda cute."

Nope Nope nope, just generally nope. Suddenly Luigi found himself more willing to face Zomom than her. But Yoshi already tackled him through the wall, and Mario found himself clashing with Zazz. They just left Luigi with an evil female who's openly flirting with him.

He's feeling a mix of flattery and fear, but didn't know which was greater. Until her hand was raised, and numerous sharp metal objects, as well as heavy metal balls circulated around her hand, and she innocently smiled. Yep. Fear was greater. MUCH greater!

"Come on, little plumber. I want to play. So we're gonna play." She forced her hand forward, and much of the sharp objects missed Luigi by mere inches, and he dashed off, screaming 'BUT I DON'T WANNA PLAY!' She just snickered and flew after him.

Mario jumped over Zazz, who was constantly throwing energy balls at him. Eventually Mario retrieved his hammer, and started batting the energy sphere's back to him. Zazz flew around the rebounded attacks and kept laughing wildly.

"Haha! You're more fun than I realized! Antasma was right about you, no doubt!"

Mario stiffened at the name, and jumped up to slam his hammer on top of Zazz. "How do you know Antasma?!" He exploded before, so he should be gone! Right?

"The bad dudes always come back, bro! We're like cockroaches you can't kill no matter how many times you try!" He blocked the hammer strike, Mario backflipped and avoid a thrown statue of Toad. He flew towards him and attemtped to grab him. Mario grabbed his arms and spun him extra quickly in a spiral and let him go.

Zazz regained his balance in the air and kept cackling. "Ha geez! You're tougher than you look! You definitely fit that blue hedgehogs profile as an ideal rival!"

_He's from Sonic's world? _Mario thought as he stood in place, and deflecting more of those energy balls.

Yoshi and Zomom were seemingly going at it. In an eating contest. What lies before then were mountains. Small mountains of meats, fruits, and veggies, six mountains, one of each for both of them. These were graciously served by the toad chefs out of respect of Yoshi and fear of Zomom.

"Are you ready?"

"I was born ready. Although Zavok keeps saying there were mishaps..."

"EAT!"

Didn't want to bore with details, so let's just leave it at this. These two are champions at absolute gluttony. So as expected, much of the food was gone in minutes, and they were nowhere near full. Far from it, they actually wanted more.

"You eat a lot. I like you, green horsey."

"I'm a dino...but thanks." Silence. "Wait...shouldn't we be fighting?"They were both reminded of this, and Yoshi tackled Zomom again, once agian fighting.

Luigi was hiding behind one of the tables, hopingnthat Zeena would just give up her chase, becuase he was really freaked out about how she was messing with him. He hid in hisnhad and wished she'd just back off.

"Luigi~where did you go, green one?" Zeena said, walking the hallways. That's what made him uneasy. She was walking as if she was some predator trying to forcefully take whats theirs. But she just met him! So why?!

"Boo." He turned towards her face, and jumped very high as a response. The result was him bringing out his hammer and beginning to swing at her with it. But she merely flicked out the hammer itself from the stick and carried it with one hand.

Luigi looked dumbfounded...and nervous. "Well that didn't work." He paused, before swinging the wood as hard as he could at her side, which actually caught her off guard and cracked against the wall. "But that did! Woohoo!" However Zeena emerged from the rubble, mostly unharmed, making his jaw drop. She soon found herself right next to him, lightly tracing the L on his hat, although not actually touching his skin, it still made him very uneasy.

"You know it's too bad we're enemies. I would have asked to keep you. Wait...maybe I still can...you know, after we desteoy your brother and all."

"Not gonna happen!" Luigi kicked her in the stomach hard as he jumped away. She skidded back, and was shocked when she saw her nails. "My nail art! It's ruined! You have no idea how long it takes to get it exactly as I wanted to be. Ooh, it's on. I'm through playing nice with you!"

"Nothing about you is nice! But your nails don't even look bad, just the tiniest scrape. Okay you do kinda look nice but-" _Why can't I shut up?! Oh great she's looking at me flirtatiously again. That, or being angry, I can't tell which one I prefer..._

Mario flipled backwards as Zazz punched the slot where he was just at, and was about to pursue him again. But suddenly:

"I did what I need to, return to base." Zavok could be heard through their minds. There were reluctantance from all of them, before flying off. Zeena just sighed, she wanted a bit more messing around...oh well then. She briefly appeared beside Luigi, surprising the heck outta him, and unexpectantly, pressed her orange lips against his cheek. Suddenly his knees felt a bit weak.

"We'll chat later. Until then, Luigi." She winked, and moved out to follow her teammates. The plumber just stood there, confused at how she acted around him.

Mario watched then fly off, and he felt the bad feeing fully. This cannot be a good situation. He headed to his room, he needed to make a phone call.

Yoshi walked over to Luigi, and they looked at each other weirdly. "Dude, we were only gone for a couple minutes, why was she flirting with you?"

"I don't know the reason! But if I did, I would stop!"

(Eggman's Base)

"I can't take this heavy atmosphere, we should be searching for Metal Sonic and Zeena! They weren't supposed to find that in the base, I did my absolute best to make sure he stayed hidden." Eggman ranted as he paces the floor repeatedly. "And as much as I hate to admit it, I need to warn Sonic about this."

"Um, sir? They are searching for revenge for their defeat, and Sonic defeated them. I don't see the problem. They kill him and you take over! How about that?" Cubot said.

"Oh gee, Cubot, that's an excellent idea...except the fact that I imprisoned them and made them my slaves, and they hate my guts for it! Hecj, they want to RIP out my guts!"

"Uh...I don't get it. Are they killing you or Sonic?"

"It's like this, dear friend." Orbot pointed out. "Eggman enslaved them, Sonic defeated them. Both actions are humiliating to a high degree. So really, they're aiming to kill both of them." Cubot lightly brightened up in understanding.

"And that very thought is just making me more paranoid by the second. Can't spend five seconds without looking over my shoulder to see if they're there."

"Maybe you should rest, Master."

"Orbot that's just what they would want! Letting my guard down and getting me while I'm alseep...I'm actually too paranoid to even sleel, Orbot. That's how bad it is. But...if I don't rest I'll be less capable of defending myself when I do encounter them...gah so many potential consequences. Forget it, I'm going to sleep."

Eggman sent for his bed pod, and just lied down. "It won't hurt to rest my eyes for a couple moments..." He said, before succumbing to his exhaustion and into slumber. Unknowingly, this was both a benefit and a mistake. As Cubot and Orbot left the room to let him sleep, ominous purple clouds descended upon his form, and then vanished.

(Dream World)

"My ambition will become reality..." Eggman said in his mind. "Nothing will stop me, I can't let anything stop me." He looked over to the wavy cloud pattern ahead, and saw his vision of Eggman Land. He continued to think that the world would be better in his image.

**"Vow...vhis is vhat you plan to do vith the world? Scree...that's actually a bit terrifying even to me." **

Eggman jumped slightly and searched for the voice. "This is my mind! Who could possibly penetrate it? Whoever you are, show yourself!"

**"As you so politely vish..." **The purple clouds manifested themselves from the swirling mass of wind, and one became visible. **"My name is Antasma. You can call me the Bat-King. Master of Nightmares. Shadow of Darkness, vhatever vorks for you." **

The doctor seemed unbothered by this, though curious at the exact same time. This didn't happen often...but it has happened. Either way, he exercised caution.

"So you're currently in my dreams? Fascinating, but not unheard of...on any other case, do you have business with me? And if not, why not face to face, in the real world?"

**"I myself do not have much to do with you. But my associate is a different story." **

"Associate?" The Bat-King merely cackled for a couple moments, further unnerving him, before the purple flame enveloped in his clawd and flicked it onto the floor. It sizzled before popping into smoke, and a familiar figure stood in it's place. "Of course..."

"Well not many things can escape your intellect, Eggman. But do tell, you act like you already selecting to see me, yet highly disapprove of it." Dreamy Zavok said lowly.

"I already suspected that you all would survive, yet I really didn't want it to be so."

"That's a good instinct, because I'll be sure to be around long enough to see your world crumble."

Eggman sighed, walking around in the dark space with a look of pure apathy at the situation he now found himself in. "Good grief, I'm guessing you still want payback for my past actions?"

"Don't flatter yourself, because Sonic will be next. Then to Bowser and Mario. It's all inevitable now."

"Wait..." Eggman paused, confused. "Bowser and Mario? Why them?"

Zavok folded his arms, eyes closed. "That doesn't matter, what does matter is that you know our objectives, and we can't be stopped." Eyes opened, and he looked at him with a glare of hatred as he also pointed. "Your time will be over soon. For all four of you. And I'll be there, crushing your corpses under my feet."

**"Until vhen...farewell...bad doctor." **Antasma waved, drawing a circle under Eggman's feet, and he fell straight through, yelling in surprise and shock.

And just like that, he woke up, checking if he was alright. Heart still beating, veins pulsing, brilliant brain still working, mustache safe...thank goodness the mustache is okay. He is NOTHING without his mustache. But enough of that, he forced himself to stand up and head for his Egg Pod. Like it or not, and he really didn't, he had to warn his arch nemesis...

(Out of the City)

There were many reasons why Sonic's favorite activity was just having an good run everywhere he could and beyond. He finds new places to explore, new friends to meet in seconds, simply boasting about being the fastest, and most basically...clearing his head. Wind blowing past him is a helpful way for him specifically to calm his nerves. Of course, he takes a moment to enjoy nature, which he was doing right now.

Those files. Those stupid files and photos, they totally threw him out of his chill zone for the moment. He had eventually learned that ticking off the Deadly Six was not a smart thing to do, as it almost cost him Tails. After their defeat, he had a feeling that they weren't really gone. Apparently his feelings were correct. Zeena survived. The rest of them were most likely to survive too.

He sighed as he laid back on the soft, fresh grasses of the plains before him. No use in thinking about that with a concerned mind, he's gotta confront this in a calm and orderly manner. Okay maybe not the latter-

"Dodge!" Sonic backflipped, barely avoiding the shock of energy thrown his way. He looked up and saw Metal Sonic standing before him. "Oh it's you. I was in the middle of something, dude!"

Metal didn't even give him much chance to speak as he powered up his barrier and went to tackle Sonic with it being active. Seeing this, he dodged to the side, allowing the barrier to dissapate so he could lan a homing attack at his back.

Metal activates the rocket in his back, watched Sonic, and prepared to attack again. _**"Do not get too serious Metal Sonic, this is simply a varning sign. Pace yourself accordingly."**_Remembering his instructions, Metal Sonic calmed his energy and clashed his spindash with Sonic's, equally powering the othwr until they were both blown back in two different directions. Both landed on their feet.

Sonic and Metal Sonic were a lot alike, so every now and then, they activate a mental link between one another that's what the other is doing for only a few seconds each. But it was enough for Sonic to at least attempt to figure out his rival's game.

"Warning sign? For what?"

Metal Sonic didn't respond. He just activated the rocket on his back, and flew off from the area. He's completed his current mission. After all, he was promised vengeance, he's willing to wait.

While Sonic simply could not get a grip on what was going on, he received a message from Mario via messenger bird. Toad Phones must be down again...

"Wonder what he wants...I better hurry to Mushroom Kingdom in a jiff."

(Back to Mushroom Kingdom)

"Hey Mario! I got your message! What's up?!" Sonic dashed from the distsnce as he approached the entrance. When he saw Zor, the immediate reaction was predictable. And by predictable we mean unpredictable. "Woah woah! Time out!"

"But we didn't even time in." Yoshi raised a hand. Sonic lightly twitched at this, before focusing his attention hack to Zor, who seemed pretty hesitant about this.

"Zor will be staying in the Castle for the time being, Sonic. He needs to get back on his feet after his defection."

"Wait. Defection? That seems a bit far'fetched, don't you think?" He thought about this for a moment. "Scratch that, that sounds like him."

"And once again your remarks instill a negative reaction from me. I just want to..." Zor sighed. "Sorry...I'm still trying to get used to being...ack...nice. Princess Peach wishes to rehabilitate me."

"Yeah right, you're trying to tell me that you weren't always like this. Deceitful, dark, a serious downer. Is this some kind of sick joke?"

"That is enough, Sonic!" He was shocked as Peach raised her voice, and he went silent. "Zor left the Deadly Six willingly, and they want to destroy him for it. He has nowhere else to go. So I will keep him here, and help him adapt."

"It's the way it is Sonic. We certainly didn't expect it, but we're giving Zor our hospitality. Just try and accept it, alright? It's not like he's bothering you or your friends anymore." Mario said. Sonic still looked easy, and for good reason, and nodded.

"So MY enemies are bothering you and Bowser, and your enemies are bothering Eggman and me?" Sonic basically summed down. Mario nods. "Really? Huh...then I'd say we got a huge problem..."

(Unknown)

"What is it Antasma? Does something trouble you?" Master Zik said, as the Bat King called for him.

**"Not at all. In fact, I have pleasant news for us. The Dark Stone heeded our vish by rescuing us from oblivion, and when it recharged, it also heeded our vish for more allies. Come and observe." **

Two shadows appeared from the corner in the darkness. One was short but glowing with dark energy, and the other was was just glowing silently in the darkness.

**"You two hold immense hatred against the enemies we currently speak of. Are you willing to put your pride aside and help us exterminate them?" **

"I have agreement to this. That Bowser been a serious thorn in my side. Deal with him we most certainly must!"

"As for me...I am intending to avenge my defeat and my broken ambition. These scoundrels will not get away with humiliating me."

Antasma snickered to himself. A silent nod was given. He has officially welcomed Fawful and Ix to their little revenge organization. The Dark Stone generated enough power to bring two villains at a time back to the living. It takes a while to recharge though. But to Zavok, whonwas very impressed, deemed this a worthy payoff.

"Soon..."

(Bowser's Castle)

He sighed while wiping his forehead. "What a relief, Peach is okay, and so is Mario(unfortunately) so maybe now I can relax and-"

"Your Wickedness, your son has ran off!" Kamek stated, holding on to a piece of paper.

"Aw COME ON!" He roaored, punching Kamek into the wall(again with the kooping walls!) and uncrumpled the paper, reading it. "Dear Papa: A lot of things have been on my mind and I don't know what to do about it. And after seeing you fight that weird large red guy in the castle, I knew I had to get away. I'll be gone for a while, I need to get out of the kingdom for a while. Don't worry, I'll be back soon. Love Bowser Jr." He finished. He facepalmed. Again.

"First I'm dealung with Bat-Face again, then I have father son issues, then I get attacked, by a red giy, then I have to check on Peach, and NOW, my son ran away!" He ranted. Then he pouted, lowered his head, anime rain falling again, this time with thunder and lightning. "My life is really beginning to suck..."

"Your...Forcefulness...would you like a massage...from the Shy Guy corps?" Kamek said, in obvious pain.

Bowser weakly looked up. "Can I get cookies and milk with that massage?"

"Of course."

"The milk is from an evil cow?"

"As you like your milk."

"Good. Very good...because I'm gonna be milk drunk by the end if this day..." A clear indicator on how much milk he wants.

(Cream's House)

"Bye Mama! I'm off to play with my friends!" Cream waved in front of the doorway, Cheese patiently waiting for her.

"Alright then, dear. Don't stay out too long without a notice first, okay?" Cream's beautiful well respected mother, told her calmly as she straigthened out her dress while kneeling.

"Okay Mama." Cream nodded. Vanilla kissed both her cheeks, then Cheese's cheeks to be fair, and they both ran off cheerfully to join the others. Vanilla watched on with a smile.

Unbeknownst to either of them, Bowser Jr was hiding in the shades of a tree, just barely peeking behind it's trunk. He has seen that little bit of affection between the mother and her daughter. Seeing how lovingly Vanilla kisses Cream's cheeks and wishes her a good day, and how happily Cream reacts to it.

He wanted to do a lot of things at that moment. Something to ruin the mood a whole bunch so that it doesn't bother him. But he wouldn't do thst to Cream. He CAN'T do that to Cream, even if he truly wanted to. And he also didn't want anyone knowing WHY he was watching them. Especially his father. He didn't want to let Bowser in to that part of his thoughts and he can't get near enough because of the Mario bros to talk to Peach about it. He didn't want to look weak in front of anyone.

And because of this spark of pride he inherited from his father, he won't be able to open up about his problem.

He took one last meaningful look at Vanilla waving goodbye to Cream, and walked off, holding his magic paintbrush, whispering: "It's not fair..."

* * *

**And there. There is the end of my Intro and Preparation Arc. Yeah I'm gonna split this into story arcs. Every couple of chapters, and arc will end, ****and a new one starts. If that doesn't work out...meh, I'll drop that style and just stick to plain chapters.**

**Next Chapter Starts the "Dark Movement" Arc. Tune it until then. **

**Almost forgot. Those who have reviewed my story so far, you are very much appreciated and I thank you for taking the time to review. **

**Laters!**


	7. Fawful Has Fury, Junior Has Feelings

Mario was casually looking out the window, still currently thinking about the events that have been transpiring around he and the other heroes. The utter disbelief of his past enemy still going around causing trouble alongside Sonic's own enemies. He knew this was just the beginning. Beginning of something horribly bad.

And Sonic was just...staring at Zor. No glare, no scowl, no suspicious look. Just staring as if what he does was normal, when it clearly wasn't. And it was lightly making the Zeti uncomfortable, which wasn't a feeling he was new to. But that didn't mean that weirdness wasn't present around them. More than weird, really. It was...awkward.

The awkward silence was being blocked out by Yoshi's loud mucnhing on the snack table, and Luigi's attempts to hammer a Toad statue back into place. Mario simply grew tired of the noise and fixed it himself. Even the Toads noticed how awkwardly wuiet it was between the two, and did their best to just cautiously go around them and continue on their way.

"Um..."

"What?"

"Nothing. Just...nothing."

"Staring at me...you know now that I'm learning to have...actual emotions...what you're doing right now is bothering me." Zor said, trying to look to the side and avoid eye contact. Due to his hair, this was almost successful.

Sonic sighed and looked another way. "Not thay I doubted that you all would survive...but how did you survive? From my perspective it looked like you guys were done for."

"That bat guy, the Antasma person the red plumber fought before. It was some empty dark space we got trapped in, but he had us reform the Dark Stone of his so that we could transport ourselves out of there. And the rest is really a blur because I didn't really care."

Mario and Luigi jumped up at this bit of info and began to listen in a bit more about this. "The Dark Stone? As in the Dark Stone that when shattered into many pieces one time had turned every Pi'illo into dark sharded pillow prisons? Man, you guys must have been evil in order to reassemble that dangerous thing." Luigi said a bit nervously.

"Yeah yeah, sure. It was that kinda thing he mentioned about it. Seems he's still using it for other purposes and whatever else."

"Guys this has to be a serious deal. We really have to keep and eye out for them." Mario said. "We defeated them both respectively, and Bowser and Eggman manipulated them specifically. And obviously yhey aren't happy about oy in the slightest. Antasma blew up, and the Deadly Six fell into the Lava in Sonic's world."

"Which by the way was extremely unpleasant. So I've gotten used to that."

"They hate our guts and our nemies guts both. It's not just one or the other for either of us. They want all four of us gone and gone for good. And they'll work together to achieve it, if that's really what it takes."

"C'mon Mario! We've beaten these guys before, we'll do it again just as well! Nothing to worry about."

"Sonic. Antasma got his Dark Stone back. He could barwly handle the positive energy of the Dream Stone, but he managed. Think of what he could do when the stone with his affinity he could easily control. It grantd WISHES, Sonic. What do you think he could wish for?"

"Alright alright, I get it, this is super serious. But when and where will they strike next, we'll be left wondering, and wide open. It's gonna be really tough to try and counter whatever they do."

Mario nods, agreeing. "Yeah...I know..."

"Guys! Hey Guys! Hello Yello! Guys!" The familiar voice sounded out.

"Sonic! I got the message!" Tails waved as he and Starlow entered through the doors, he waved while the latter just smiled brightly. "Heard things have gotten a bit out of whack at Mushroom Kingdom..."

"Yeah, they have. But who's...the yellow orb?"

"I'm not some yellow orb! I'm a Star Sprite! And I have a name, it's Starlow!"

"Okay sorry! Didn't mean to start off like that. So Tails, what's Starlow doing with you?" Sonic tried his best to brush off that quick burst of annoyance the small sprite seems to possess.

"This cutie here? I ran into him a little while back when we both were on our way here!" Tails blushed slightly at the thrown in compliment. Sonic knew the two tailed fox couldn't help it. The female gender just tends to find him adorable. It's really embarrassing for him. And a bit irritable to most guys from both Mario and Sinic's world for multiple reasons.

"I see, I guess you heard about our latest predicament, huh?"

"I have. And I have to say, I find it extremely stressful and we haven't even truly started." She sighed while floating to Mario and simply floating around him. Tails merely sat on a cushion in the room and began listening and writing down what needed to be remembered.

Unbeknownest to them, however, someone cloaked with invisibility was sneaking right oast them, right under their noses, totally undetected from anyone's sensing. They seem to be having fun with this little piece of info, and were currently snickering at how senaky they were being.

One was just silently chuckling as quietly as possible, as the other simply hopedbthat with this plan, they would not get caught. There were too many possible ways to mess this up, and he didn't want to provoke any of them. But right now he wonders if his partner really cares about getting caught. Probably not.

They opened a door to the lower rooms of the castle, and quietly and swiftly strolled down them without making the slightest bit of noise. Silence was key to this little trouble makers operation.

And that little trouble makers name was Dark Fawful. Somehow her kept that form despite being turned to dust after suicide bombing that really didn't hurt anyone. But despite that fact, he has this form, and his powers. And he is coming down to the lower regions of the castle for an important reason. He needed his minion, the only one he was sure of that could have survived.

"One of your minons was imprisoned here a long time ago? Where exactly do you plan to do with this said minion?" Master Zik volunteered to accompany Dark Fawful on his infiltration, just to know him better.

"Fawful needs faithful minion to be existent in alliance, due to he not being able to carry large POW like other allies. As such, Fawful needs his most loyal minion."

"And who pray tell might that be?"

"That in which small blue man pray tells to be, is right in front of he! Gaze up, to the thing he says pray tells to be!" Master Zik looked up and saw a huge ice block that was carefully kept under restraint. "Now one known as Master Zik. Free Fawful's minion, because even though he is darkness powered, he is still extremely frail, unfortunately unfortunate. Boo to overgrown ice block. This brings me...FURY!"

Master Zik made a note that Fawful speaks even stranger than Antasma, bcause at least he understands what he's saying. But nonetheless be only needed to flick the ice holding the creature inside, and it shattered instantly. This lead to the creature landing hard on the ground and breathing heavily as water dripped off his form.

"Reawaken from your seriously extended nap, and rise again! Because Fawful's servant is Blizzard Midbus! Finally free of your prison of tasteless ice cream! Ice cream that tastes none tasteful!"

Blizzard Midbus readjusted the crown on his head and blinked one eye, then the other one, and then both at once. "Lord Fawful? Was success in your favor? Was Bowser full of defeat?"

"Midbus of Blizzard, allow Fawful questions. Remember defeat at hands of ugly Bowser and being frozen in tasteless ice cream?"

"Memory gone between being frozen and unfrozen now. Memory not there."

"Fawful sees...come Midbus of Blizzard, we must show stupids upstairs that why has returned from the ashes of overdue picnic of burnt BBQ And that picnic shall involve much ice and even more FURY! I HAVE FURY! And a hunger for custard pie...but that come later. Much later."

Now Zik couldn't stop himself from sweatdropping. Fawful speaks Engrish, while Midbus...he highly doubts Midbus even got an education of any kind. And he guessed neither of them were sane, and one gets unneccesarily angry a lot. But that's fine. Zavok is angry a lot and none of them were sane. Not. One. Bit.

Zazz was a different story entirely. Zavok read a bit into bios, and mentioned that Iggy Koopa would get along well with Zazz, since they arw so much alike. Too bad they're enemies, evem though tje child doesn't know it.

Back upstairs, the others were talking quite peacefully amongst themselves, until tjey shivered lightly. Luigi took special notice of this. As did Zor.

"Hey...why did get colder all of a sudden? It's completely sunny outside."

"I don't know bro..." Mario said cautiously. Before anyone continued, the doors of the back room were busted open, and it made everyone jump out of shock and surpeise.

"I HAVE RETURNING! REUNION! REUNION FOR FAWFUL!" The crazed bean laughed as Zik and Midbus stood side by side by him. Zor and Sonic took special notice of Zik.

"What the heck?! You?!"

"And a polite greeting to you as well, young hedgehog." Zik said a bit sarcastically. He took a teaching eye towards Zor. "I see...you are truly with these folk, Zor? I must say...I'm disappointed in you."

Zor flinched. Anyone in the Deadly Six, hell, even Zomom knew thst if their Master was not approving of something, it would sting. Zor was no different, because even though he switched alignments, his respect for Zik as his Master remains. Even though it was hostile.

"Oh no. Come on! You again?! HOW DO YOU KEEP COMING BACK?!" Luigi stated with much frustration towards Dark Fawful all of a sudden.

"Yeah Fawful. You really need to learn that you're done." Starlow said, annoyed and angry, with a hint of shock. That's when everyone heard the deep growl.

"Fawful..."

Luigi and Tails jumped.

"Fawful..."

Mario looked behind him, as did Peach.

"FAWFUL..."

Sonic quill's tingled, which meant danger was nearby. Whoever was coming sounded and felt really angry. That's when he as well turned to see who it was.

It was Bowser. And he looked way beyond pissed, that he evn forgot what he truly came here for. "FAWFUL!? YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME?! YOU?! YOU?! OF ALL THE ANNOYANCES I'VE HAD TO DEAL WITH, THAT LITTLE SHRIMP WAS THE WORST! I **HATE **THAT LITTLE PUNK! WHAT'S HE DOING HERE?!"

"Ah Boo Hoo Bowser, we meet at last again! Fawful had none of the missing with you either! You, along with red and green, arw super annoyances of my own. Otherwise known as: **The source of my FURY!" **

"And he still says that a lot..." Starlow deaspanned.

"Dark Fawful wishes to gain hisuch overdue revenge against all of you currently in attendance, but what I hage noy much of, is time. Therefore, I shall take my revived minion amd leave you in your embarassed faces as I have chortles at you for thinking Lord Fawful EVER stays down! Lame excuse, BOO HOO! Che he he he!"

"No you don't!" Sonic sped up and charged at homing attack, but Sik simply held his hand out, and caught him in his telekinesis.

"Still as brash and impatient as ever, youngin. Blizzard Midbus, if you will?"

Not even seeing it, Sonic was jabbed clean in the jaw by Midbus's ice infused punch, and it sent him crashing into one of the pillars of the castle. He groaned, barely staying conscious, Midbus had strength that very closely rivals Bowsers...

"HEHEHEHE! That was humorous! Like blueberry smooshed against wall! You blueberry! Small feeble easy to break blueberry! No match for me and my beanish might, with assistance from Blizzard Midbus! I HAVE CHORTLES! And now I have leave, so goodbye." Fawful actually waved to everyone in a casual friendly, before the trio was transported to base.

Bowser, after getting over his rant, was calmed. And laughing at Sonic for how easily he got wiped out. Ignoring him, Mario helped him up.

"Haha! That was classic! Anyway, I don't normally ask this, but...um..."Bowser stated, stuttering a bit.

"What do you want Bowser? Spill." Starlow piped up, clearly not liking his being here.

"Shut your small orby mouth, Chippy!"

"MY NAME IS STARLOW!"

"WHATEVER!" Bowser threw his hands up. "I'm not here for the Princess, jot with all this chaos going on. I actually need..." he mumbled.

"What?" Mario said.

"I need your..." Bowser mumbled again.

"Huh?" Luigi tilted his head.

"I...*murmur*.."

"Dude, we can't understand you." Yoshi said, before spotting Kamek behind the Koopa King. "Uck, Kamek."

"Uck, Yoshi." Was the response. Their history...is pretty clear.

"Spit it out already." Zor finally said.

"I NEED YOUR DAMN HELP, OKAY?!" Bowser shouted throughout the entire room.

"This is no place for language like that Bowser!" Toadsworth stated.

"Do not make me eat you." That shut him up real quick. "I'm not used to asking for others help, especially from you bozos. But...I need some assistance."

"And why should we help you? You're probably just scamming is again." Starlow said with a sound amount of distrust.

"This is important! Very important! It's Junior! He left without anyone knowing! He said he would be back, but I never noticed the _date _of the letter he gave me. It's been four days. I've been too busy dealing with my past nightmares!"

"Nightmares?" Peach asked, actually a bit concerned. Something that gives Bowser of all people unpleasant nightmares must be bad. And she knew it wasn't Antasma behind it.

"Look, will you help me find him, or not?" Bowser sighed, getting to the point. The room went silent, as Luigi and Tails shifted uncomfortably, and Yoshi and Kamek glare at one another.

After a while, Mario nods. Bowser nods back, allowing no more words to be said. This was merely a mere favor, not a friendly favor. He really needs to find his son. He'll look all over the Kingdoms if he truly had to, and the Koopalings were willing to help.

It would take some time before they realize that Junior wasn't in Mario's world right now.

(Sonic's World)

"It's been a while since we've actually spent time with each other, isn't it?" Amy sighed as she, Cream and Cheese were strolling along the park, comepletely relaxed. "We try not to miss on good times, but somehow it just happens anyway, huh?"

"That does happen quite a bit, doesn't it Ms. Amy?" Cream said, Cheese happily agreeing. She decided to spend some quality sister time, with Cheese as a bonus. They went shopping of course, went to a movie, viewed the skyscrapers, and even played around the park for a while. They were a bit tired, and Cream had to head home soon.

"Wow, I haven't seen Sonic in quite a while...do you think he's alright?"

"Of course he's okay Ms. Amy. He's a great hero. If something bad is happening, he'll be fine."

"Yeah, hehe, you're right." After a laugh or two, Amy stopped, as she heard something in the trees. She quietly hushed Cream, as she slowly tiptoed towards the tree with her hammer in tow, because whatever was in there was not a bird.

After a few practice swings towards the trunk, she hit the trunk very hard, making it vibrate for an extended period of time, which in turn casued something to fall out of the tree.

Or someone.

"Owwwwie...that flipping hurts..." the young voice said. The figure stood up and pointed at Amy angrily. "Why would you do something like that?!"

"I thought there was some kind of creature that isn't suposed to be. Looks like I was kinda right." Amy glared. "You better not be making a mess of things, Junior. I know you."

"C'mon, gimme a break! If I wanted to cause a ruckus I wouldn't have let you find me. I'm just that good."

"Well what do you want? Why were you following us?"

"Tch, I wasn't following you. I'm just...um...I...uh..." Junior stuttered. He was planning to just talk to Cream alone, but now this felt embarrassing. Increasingly awkward even. "Um...I just wanted to...uh..."

"What is it, Bowser Jr? What is a prince like you doing all the way from your home?" Cream said. Junior blushed. She said his name so sweetly and filled with respect, but he didn't think she caught it. Not stalling any longer, he looked to the side, murmuring something. "What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"I wanna...come...with you...to your house...and...h-have some of your M-Mama's homemade c-cookies..." This was so hard for him to say for some reason, because he wasn't used to it. But he heard Vanilla's cookies were delicious, and he had a huge weakness for cookies. As much as he likes stealing cookies, he can't steal this time. Not from this rabbit's mother.

Cream beamed, and held his paws. "That would be delightful! Come with us! I'd love to have a friend over!" She cheered with a smile. That same smile that makes Junior feel very funny inside. It lessoned a bit when she released his paws and skipped ahead.

"Yeah...okay." He had no idea a blush was still lingering on his face. Unfortunately for him, Amy did.

"I can't believe it. This is so cute of you!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You have a crush on Cream!"

"WHA?!" Junior yelped, as the redness brightened considerably. "I-I...W-We...U-Uh...nope! No I don't! Lame lame lame lame lame!" He shook his head. Thinking about it, was one thing. But actually hearing it from another person was totally different.

"Ohhhhhh yes you do! The proof is all over your cute little face!" Amy squealed, forgetting that Junior was a troublesome brat.

"Hey! If there is one thing I refuse to be called, is cute. Nothing about me is cute! I am not cute!"

"Cream seems to see differently."

"Grr! I don't have to take this, I'll take Cream home! I'm outta here!" Junior waved off and ran off to join Cream.

Amy wasn't entirely sure that leaving Cream with Junior was safe. But she had a feeling she was in good hands. She turned the other way, wishing them a good rest of the day. However right before he turned away from her, she saw the glint in his eyes. It was only for a second, but she saw it.

Junior has the eyes of a lonely child with no friends. And to Amy, it's the most saddened look anyone can have. She didn't like to see that look on any child's face. And realization dawned. Cream may possibly be the only real friend he has at the moment.

And due to the blossoming feelings he continues to deny, he just doesn't know how to go on about it.

Amy looked up, and began walking off. Things were to be done. Finding Sonic would unfortunately have to be postponed. A lonely child always comes first. But something else caught her attention. Junior possibly didn't realize it, but she did.

_He flinched when he mentioned Cream's mom. Why...?_


	8. Unexpected Events Begin

"Mama! I brought a friend over with me!" Cream snickered. Junior wasn't so used to this. She managed to get them both here ten minutes before curfew. Didn't think Cream was trusted enough to have a curfew. But hey, it's her. So why not?

Now normally Vanilla was completely and truthfully welcome to many visitors that come out here to wave hello and spend time with them, she simply has no lroblem with that, not at all. It was just slightly surprising that Cream brought Bowser Jr. home with her and Cheese. It makes her wonder, but not suspect. She has no qualms with Junior.

Because even a naughty child is still a child. She won't go putting him out because of that. Besides, Cream is appearing to bond with the boy, even though he tries to hide it.

"Oh. You've brought a new friend over." Vanilla smiled, just about finished with housework. "Ah yes, Junior. How are you today?"

"Um...everything's just great Ms. Vanilla. Just a bit of an off few days, that's all." Junior said, still feeling awkward. Being polite was certainly not one of his strongsuits, and was not something he was used to doing. But due to his short bursts of time spent with Peach(Mama Peach) they usually had short talks with each other.

(Short Flashback)

"Do you think you can say this, Junior? C'mon. You know you can do it." Peach said, sitting quite calmly in her cage, waiting for the Bros to come for her. In the meantime, Bowser Junior was guarding her.

"But I don't know how to be polite and all the stuff like that! It's not in my nature!"

"Calm down. If embarrassment is a part of this, then don't be worried. Remember it's just you and me right now. Now come Junior. Its easy."

He sighed, and looked up. "May I have some of the chocolate up there? I can't reach it because Mario busted my Clown Car..."

"Of course." Peach reached up on the shelf, which was right next to her cage, and handed him the chocolate. "Now, what do you say?"

"I have chocolate?" Peach sighed. He also sighed, and tried again. "Thank you."

"There. That wasn't so hard, wasn't it?"

Junior didn't respond much. But he did innwardly admit that a bit of manners wouldn't hurt amyone. It just wouldn't be in his nature.

(Present)

Everytime Peach was captured, she would personally tutor Junior on the concept of language, manners, and anything else that he would have the patience to listen to her about in that area. So he had some understanding of proper manners...it's just that most of the time, neither he or his father like to deal with it.

"Oh? Things have been 'off'? What's the matter?"

"Nothing. I've just had a couple of things on my mind, that's all. It idn't anything super serious."

"Are you sure? Because you can always speak with someone if you're having a problem. It doesn't matter where, Junior."

"Thank you, Ms. Vanilla. But I'm fine. I swear on swear." Junior promised as he placed a paw on his chest. Cream smiled at his sense of honor.

"Well alright then." She nods, as she carefully grabbed something from the oven with oven mitts, and placed them on the counter. "I take it you both want some cookies?"

"Yes Mama!" Cream carefully placed the cookies on a plate, and invited Bowser Jr. To sit next to her. "Try some, Bowser Junior. Go on."

Nervously, Junior sat next to her, and quietly took one of the treats, and munched on them. His eyes shot out, and he just set his plate down. Cream looked at him with a bit of curiosity. Then he hastily mucnhes on all the treats on his plate in a frenzy, making Vanilla and Cream giggle.

"These...are the best cookies...I have ever munched on." Junior said, slightly belching in satisfaction. Then he saw the mess he made on the table, and floor. "Er...I...ah...I'm gonna clean this up now."

After cleaning up the mess made by the Prince Koopa, the moon began to rise, and it was bedtime for the two. Cream was tucked in, Junior had his own blanket, and Cheese was also tucked with Cream.

"Goodnight, little flower."

"Goodnight Mama." Vanilla and Cream said to each other, as the former kissed the latter's cheek. Junior seemed somewhat uncomfortable with that gesture, and turmed away from them. Noticing this, Vanilla picked him up, brought him outside from Cream's room, and looked him in the eyes.

"Junior? What's the matter?"

"I just...I mean...I'm seeing you. And you're a good parent. All strict, but respectful and well-mannered. And also respected. You're good. Does that...make Papa a bad parent? As he's the opposite of you..."

Vanilla looked him over, as she saw that same look in his eyes just as Amy did. Except as a mother, she has found something much deeper beneath the surface. And it's very much a serious issue. And as much as she wants to address it right this moment...

"No Junior. It will never make your father a bad parent. I know you love him dearly, and that thinking about this and seeing how Cream was raised puts you into inner conflict. But I assure you, there is nothing wrong with how he's raising you. It's not my ideal way of rasing a child, but it's his. And as a fellow parental figure, I have to respect that." She said. "Did that help?"

"A little..." He murmured. Vanilla smiled, and kissed his cheek. The contact made his eyes widen, and his face redden considerably. "Good. Can you sleep now?"

"Yes..." he said before heading back inside the room. He decided not to use the blankets, and just lie on the floor, hecause the spikes on his shell could ruin the fabric. He couldn't take his mind off of Vanilla kissing his cheek. The very moment made him feel very warm, and a bit happier. And yet he cannot tell why...

(Angel Island)

Chill. That's pretty much all Knuckles had to do when no one was around to bother him. He was lying on the altar of the Master Emerald, staying ever so vigilant of any potential intruders. He is up here quite a lot, nothing else matters so long as he's focused on this. It's a noble job, but one that takes a lot of time.

Nature just passes by him with a simple smile and wave. Befriending most of the animals and plants here was easy as long as he's been hanging around here. Master Emerald doesn't leave his sight for any reason whatsoever.

Except when his friends needs his help. If he's absolutely sure that it isn't in any kind of trouble, then he'll know it's safe enough for him to leave. He's a faithful guardian, and a loyal friend. Sometimes it gets exceedingly difficult to be both. But he gets it done one way or another.

It's his important duty to stay with the Emerald, and staying vigilant. Becase many people may try to use it's power for evil. Or just try to take it simply because it's so 'shiny and pretty' and he finds that the most idiotic excuse to try to steal. So he defends against tyrants, thieves, evil doers-

"Yoo Hoo! Knuckie!"

...Or bats that don't know when to take a hint. They do this quite a lot. So much that he can clearly sense her coming. Sometimes. She gets smarter, and he adapts to that almost perfectly. So it hardly has time to end.

"Hello Knuckles. How is your day, hm? Did ya miss me? Did ya miss your cuddly bat? Huh?" She cooed lightly while poking his head. He groaned and just brushed it off. He knew deep down ignoring her would only mske her stay, but he wasn't in the mood to move her himself. "Aw come now, you lnow you can't ignore me forever."

"I can give it a shot."

"Yeah, you just keep telling yourself that."

"I will."

"Riiiight..." she nods. Then she leaned, and sat on his lap, playfully smirking. "How about now?"

"You're not getting the Master Emerald, Rouge."

"Shame on you! I'm not that shallow!...all of the time."

"Hey guys! Guys! Hello! I got something improtant to tell ya!" Yoshi waved and shouted from behind, flapping his hands so that he would be floating in the air longer. That was Yoshi's frequent jumping ability. Knuckles and Rouge eventually noticed him.

"Yoshi! Right on time. Do me a favor, please get her away from me. Put her in an egg or something and take her somewhere far away." Knuckles grumbled.

Rouge pouted and kept poking his cheek. "Awww...don't talk like that. You know you enjoy my company very much so."

"Company doesn't try to take the Master Emerald from under my nose."

"Okay that was a bad example, I admit. But still, it would have been better if-"

Knuckles just blocked her out from there. He didn't want to stall Yoshi's message, but he can't hear it out with Rouge thisnclose to him, so he decides to sit and wait for her to leave. Eventually. Hopefully.

_Still just fooling around a mystical artifact of power, and all you do is just sit there and watch it for days to pass. You are such a waste, scum. _

Knuckles eyes opened considerably, feeling the familiar voice shiver down his spine. That was not a good voice. Nothing about that was a good voice. He can't be sensing whoever he thought he was sensing, because that would mean bad news.

"Rouge, get off of me."

"Aw come on, Knux, can't you-"

"I mean it bat, move." Hearing the utter seriousness of his voice, she sat uo and stood, surprised and yet cautious. "What is it?" Yoshi also sensed the seriousness in his voice, and stood as cautious as he did.

"I don't know what's going on, but I don't like what I'm feeling. Whatever is here feels all too familiar." Knuckles said, looking around for any source of whatever is being sensed. "Grr, who's there?! Where are you?!"

_Here..._

Knuckles heard the same accursed voice again, and looked behind him. That's when his feelings of suspicion turned to dread and disbelieving shock. Who was standing in front of him, was not someone he wanted to see, heck no one wants to see him, becsuse they thought he was done for.

"...Ix..."

There seems to be some sort of misunderstanding. Or at least there's supposed to be some sort of misunderstanding. Ix...was supposed to be gone. That guys was too huge a threat, and too powerful to keep living, the only other choice was to bring him down for good. Everyone thought he had perished when the Nocturne practically fell apart from all around him and his allies. But here he is, alive and well, and also seeming calmer than usual. Not that he would remember how calm he was.

Now there was an exception on cases like this. Some enemies just refuse to stay down. For example, the universe keeps giving Eggman a reason to survive. And keeps giving Sonic a reason to be on guard. That's a kind of enemy they've learned to tolerate.

Ix was not supposed to be one of those enemies.

"Knuckles...what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost. And I know how much you hate ghosts." Yoshi asked after Knuckles long silence.

"Yes Knuckles. Tell them what's gotten you so shaken up. It shouldn't be so hard, right?" Ix states in a refined and calming manner. Knuckles feels off about this eerie feeling. Ix isn't looking down on them like he used to. He still has that superiority vibe emitting off his body, but it's completely different.

Rouge in the meantime eased closer to the Master Emerald, staying in sight but not making a sudden movement. Knuckles kept his fists clenched. "How are you still around? I figured that you were taken out..."

"You did. All of you did. And what good came from that? I'm still here. Still breathing. And still on a conquest."

"What? You're going to try and take our world again?"

"Perhaps. I'm still in a fit of shock of having returned here myself. But I am taking a different approach on things. It will take some time to adjust, but I can get by just fine. I've spent a lot of my life to adaptation. Once more won't hurt. I've taken Sonic's advice, even. I am not alone this time."

"Not alone? What are you talking about?"

"It's not a concern of yours. Now...it's been a couple years, has it not?" Ix motioned his staff behind him. "How strong could you have gotten in my absence? No need to answer, I'll find out on my own." Was the only warning given as he held his hand out, and exerted a forceful push. Knuckles felt himself thrown off the pedestal and into the sky.

"Gah! Hey how?!" He shouted out, losing control of himself in the air. Rouge flew swiftly behind him and caught him, quite awkwardly. It was bridal style. She flew back down, still holding him.

"Are you alright Knuckie? Did that bad man hurt you?" She teased, even rocking him a bit.

Knuckles was already red, but now he was redder with embarrassment, anger, and humiliation, all in one. He knew she was doing this on purpose.

"Put me down Rouge!" He shouted. She just snickered and set him on the ground feet first.

That aside, he shook it off and faced Ix immediately. He had just about enough time to catch the staff thrown at him. Ix led him astray, as he reappeared behind him and blasted him in the back. Knuckles eventually recovered and stood on his feet again. Another from attack was launched by Ix, but this time he punched it out of his way.

Ix levitated slightly above the ground. But then Knuckles came up from the ground and uppercutted him, then slamming him into the ground with one arm, and punched him hard into the ground. He jumped back, narrowly avoiding orbs of energy. He sees the white echinda recover.

"Yes...I feel it. You're physical strength is tenfold the last time we were in conflict."

"That's not all I've been working on." His punched the ground once, rocks emitted from the ground. Punches the rocks twice, they turned into fierce fireballs that rocketed towards his target. Ix deflected each and every one of them, and blasted back at him. Knuckles then jabbed at him again, which was blocked. The force cracked the ground.

"You have also improving with your geokinesis..."

"I'm not chopped liver ya know!" Rouge's flying kick grazed his skin as Ix dodged just barely. He then felt his wrist being grabbed, which in turn was Yoshi's tongue.

"Peculiar creature you are..." Was what he said before Yoshi pulled and lassoed him into a nearby boulder. He then jumped at him and headbutted him harder into the rock, as it crumbled. But he recovered quickly and levitated in the air. "And quite a powerful one, do not think I can't sense that. But..."

He took a long pause, before he placed energy into his staff. After a couple of seconds, another orb of energy was blasted at Yoshi, he jumped high in the air to avoid it. Ix merely looked up, before warping behind him and sighing.

"But so clumsy." Yoshi only had seconds to look behind him before Ix powered a Doom Orb at his back. He yelped, but was sent straight through the forest against the ground, ending up into a small but costly green explosion. "Now I think I've introduced myself enough, I'll take my leave." Ix said before warping away.

"GREEN DINO DOWN!" Rouge called out before landing next to Yoshi, who lied in a small crater, every part of him bruised. Doom Orb lacks accuracy by large margins, but a direct hit is devastating. "Yoshi! Speak to me boy!"

"Did...did anyone get the number of that coconut that hit me...? Wha...its a Doom Coconut...? Okay never mind..." Yoshi mumbled before passing out.

"Oh Okay he's fine."

"Rouge! Go get him some medical help, pronto!" Knuckles shouted.

"What? You're not coming with?"

"Ix is back. So now I definitely can't allow to leave the Master Emerald unguarded at any time, can't take any chances."

"Ugh...fine." Rouge sighed before lifting Yoshi up and flying away. "Damn...how can someone who floats in the air be so freaking heavy...?!"

Knuckles sighed, before sitting in front of the Master Emerald again, now completely focused on protecting it in case Ix came back.

(Mario's World)

"Not to say I don't wanna help, but we have more important things to do than look for your kid." Sonic said boringly. He, Mario, Luigi, Bowser and Tails were scouring the lands in search for his youngest son, still jot realizing he was safe. But once ANY parents warning bells set off, it's difficult to calm.

"Shut up you blue midget! No one does anything else until I find my boy!" Bowser growled as he crushed a boulder next to him just because of frustrstion. "Junior! JUNIOR! Bah!"

"Take it easy, Bowser. We'll find him soon." Luigi cautiously tried to calm the Koopa King down.

"Don't tell me to calm down green stache! Wait...Luigi! Whatever the hell your name is!"

"How can you remember Mario's name all the time and not mine...? We've stopped you a bunch of times together..."

"How about I stick my claws up your-"

"Hello there, fellow company."

Sonic stopped, and looked around for the source of the voice. "Zavok?! Where are you!?"

"No need to shout." Zavok, Zeena, Fawful, and Blizzard Midbus appeared from nowhere, looking at the group across from them. "We meet again, Sonic. Tails. And you have extra friends."

"Wait a minute...how did you get here..?"

"Well I've been doing extra reseaech on the concepts of your world. And guess what I found. It even goes with my skin color." Zavok held his paw out, and Tails gapped. Sonic just pointed.

"How'd you get that?!" Zavok had the red Chaos Emerald at the palm of his hand, and it was making his entire body glow. "Zavok...where'd you get that?"

"Just a bit of scavaging. Nothing too sinister yet. But I'm not here for that. I have fought you before, seen your potential if not for a bit. I have yet to see from Mario, however..."

Mario stepped up a little bit, holding onto his cap. He seemed to sense that Zavok wanted a one on one with him. "No way pal! You're gonna tell me what you're up to right now!" Sonic shouted, glaring a bit. Tails agreed.

Zavok snickered. "How nice of you wanting to catch up on old times, but I'm here for Mario only. And I'm keeping it that way. Zeena, Blizzard Midbus, Fawful...if you may."

"With pleasure..." Zeena cooed, slightly poking Luigi's nose when she walked up to him. He simply jumped back in a fit of fear of her just because of that.

"You. Me. Redo our bout here." Blizzard Midbus voiced out, countering Bowser.

"Really? You again?" Bowser groaned. "Listen up fatty Mc IcePig. I kicked your ass TWICE already! You wanna go for number three, huh? Do ya? Come on!" They both reared their fists back, and jabbed at each others faces, sending them both flying in both directions.

"There's no way I'm agreeing to this! Come on Tails!" Sonic sped towards Zavok, before the blast lf a dark orb stopped him in his tracks. Dark Fawful swooped in front of them, keeping them from progressing to Zavok.

"Hey guys! Medic! Med-oh..." Rouge said, before seeing the fighting going on below her, and lightly sweatdropped. "Yep...talk about bad timing. Uh...Yoshi. i'm just gonna...let you lie here, okay? I gotta help the poor boys."

"Banana Pudding..."

"Yeah, just gonna let you lie here. I'll be back." Rouge petted him slightly before setring him down and flying off.

Luigi constantly dodged both Zeena's flying projectiles, and her affections. Both were exceedingly more difficult than he thought it would be. Narrowly dodging another thrown spiked ball, he hopped back a bit. But felt the clutch on his shoulder, and being forcibly thrown against a wall, and barely dodging her punch.

"I don't appreciate being ignored, Luigi!" Zeena scowled. Before she received a kick to the back, courtesy of Rouge. "We have something in common then."

Mario and Zavok just stared at each other, looking stale faced and calm, as did a piece of the atmosphere around them. Just then, Zavok flew up and forced a punch down for Mario's head. He briefly backflipped, kicking Zavok in the face, and jumped backwards, landing perfectly.

Zavok just stood back up, rubbing his chin. "Hm...Mario...Antasma told me much about you. With all the tools, allies, and other means, you can virtually adapt to almost any situation you find yourself in."

"Antasma. What are the two of you up to?"

"Nothing much, really. Just testing the reigns of our growing alliance." He rushed forward, jabbing at Mario again, who jumped to dodge it. But he used his tail to pull off a clotheline, and it knocked him to the ground. He then kicks him back up, and his hand glowed red, and jabbed again, this time connecting, and Mario crashed against the ground. But he got back up.

"Ow...heavy hitter, he is...alright." He stood, reaching into his suit, and pulling out a Fire Flower. He absorbs his power, and his clothes turned to red and white. Zavok watched with rising interest. "I can be that way too!" He jumped forward, dodging Zavok's kick, and flame uppercutted him a few yards away. He regained balanced and rubbed his chin again.

"Flames and a power increase...hm..."

Sonic amd Tails were currently trying to duel Fawful, which was actually trickier than either have expected. Fawful would summon numerous portals and escape whenever Sonic was about to attack, and whenever he was about to attack, Sonic was just too fast to hit. He seemed to be content with this though.

"Pesky blueberry! Stand straight still!"

"Someone is building up some _fury _aren't they?" Sonic kept smirking. Every energy ball that was launched at him was dodged or kicked away with very minimal effort. He'd just faze out, and then he'd appear somewhere else.

"I don't think aggravating him will help, Sonic!" Taild cried out as he barely dodged one of the energy balls.

"Alright then, two can play his game!" Sonic keot dodging the energy balls, and curled into a ball, and then used a homing attack into one of the portals. Fawful lost track of him, until Sonic reappeared from a portal he created and the attack landed perfectly, as he stumbled upom the groun. Sonic, for one, lands on two feet. "That's one for you!"

Bowser and Blizzard Midbus have literally been punching each other's lights out repeatedly. Every time one of them punched the other in the head, they'd black out for a couple moments, recover, then go back to slugging each other.

"Mind giving up now?! I'm on a tight schedule!"

"I give up nothing! You give!" They punched each other again, and fire breath collides with ice breath, canceling each other out.

"That's it! Gotta take out two in one!" Sonic declared. Dark Fawful turned himself into a purplish glowing projectile and launched himself at Sonic. He timed this. He jumped up, and spin kicked Fawful in the opposite direction. Losing control, Fawful was rocketed into Midbus, and they both skidded across the ground.

Mario was meanwhile blasting fireballs at Zavok, who was returning the gesture. Zavok then brought an entire boulder with him, and tossed hit at the plumber. Mario barely ducked and dodged out of the way. Since Zavok didn't see this, he stood on the ground again.

Mario snuck up behind him, and grabbed his tail, which made him turn in shock. "What?!"

"This move ks one of the classics!" Mario said, as he began pulling on the tail, and rapidly spun around. Zavok was taken along because of the momentum, and they now both began to spin even faster. After a couple seconds, he let go, and Zavok was sent flying.

Rouge saw an oppurtunity, and took it. "Hey greenie!"

"Me?" Both Zeena/Luigi said.

"Ah for crying out loud. Heads up!" She kicked Zeena aside, and was in the path of the hurtling Zavok, and they were both sent into the ground, skidding across the ground.

"Score!" Luigi cheered.

"Still haven't grown a stable backbone?" Rouge said. Luigi deflated a bit after this.

Zavok and Zeena, along with Bowser and Blizzard Midbus, slowly got up.

"I have experienced Mario's potential, and that's all I need for the moment. We shall take our leave." Zavok nodded.

"I'm not letting you just walk away! What are you up to?!" Sonic shouted.

"Merely...gathering forces. That's all we're doing. The serious stuff doesn't happen until our forces are complete. So until then...better stay on guard, Sonic."

"You're not getting away!" Sonic charges up a spindash and sped up towards Zavok. Before he could actually reach him, a dark orb appeared right abive Zavok and it hit Sonic square in the chest with perfect timing. Luigi jumped up and caught him, before looking at the source. "It's Antasma, Mario!"

The Bat King merely cackled as he held the Dark Stone. **"Good Day, fair foes. And goodbye." **Was all that was said before he teleported their group away. Sonic sighed after rubbing his sore chest after a couple moments.

"They're gone...so right now can you help me deal with your dino friend?" Rouge sighed, gesturing to injured Yoshi. Mario and Luigi helped him up, and began carrying him back to Peach's Castle.

"Hey!" Bowser stomped.

"Bowser, we've searched all day for Junior! When we're better prepared and well rested, we'll continue, but for now, a break is needed." Mario said seriously. The Koopa King just growled, before slowly following them back.

After a while, they eventually reached the Castle. However, two people of the group didn't expect who they saw when they got there. Sonic and Tails jumped. "Eggman?!"

"Egg Nerd?" Bowser said, scratching his head. "What is he doing here?"

"Nice to see you too." Eggman grumpily responded to all of them, as he sat next to Zor, who stayed silent. "Now if you all are done calling out my name, I have something to discuss with you all."

"Why should we listen to what you have to say?" Sonic said, cautiously and obviously distrusting of Eggman.

"Because just like you, I don't like what Zavok and Antasma are plotting up."

"What? Egghead's afraid of getting killed, so once again he's coming to me for help."

"Hey! I didn't have to come here Sonic! But this is a serious matter that must be adressed. I know what they're doing, and you must listen to it."

"I'm not sure about this..." Tails and Luigi both said.

"Do you want to avoid mass destruction on a cosmic scale?" Eggman ssid seriously. There was silence. "That's what I thought. Now...listen carefully, because I'll only say this once."

(Unknown Base)

"Yo Zavok! We found something you might wanna see!" Zazz called out erratically.

"Calm down, Zazz. What is it?"

"Check this out." There was a photo image on one of the computers Zeena stole from one of Eggman's bases, and had a lot of info on it. Zavok looked towards what Zazz is trying to mention.

Once he zoomed, he was genuinely shocked.

_Another Hedgehog? And he's a look alike of Sonic? But...more my color. VERY intriguing indeed... _

"Would you like to sign this hedgehog up for recruitment?" Zik asked Zavok.

He thought for a moment, before shaking his head. "No. I have the distinct feeling he's not going to be easy to persuade. And going by force won't help either, unfortunately."

"So how do we proceed?"

"Easy. Let them know we still haunt their memories. That's why I sent one echidna to confront another. Ix is a very powerful being, and a great warning sign. I'm willing to take risks too."

Zik nodded. "You're giving them a reason to be wary of us? Don't you have concern for if they manage to find us?"

Antasma snickered. **"I vouldn't worry about that. They don't suspect that we're hiding ourselves in the Dream Vorld." **He said. Indeed, they were using the Dream World as their base, becuase they can mend it to however they want, and the heroes will be too busy to worry about the problems that their allies are causing in the real world. **"As long as ve keep the chaos going in the real vorld, they won't search for us in the Dream Vorld." **

"I think we can manage that, Antasma." Zavok smirked, as he held the red Chaos Emerald in his hand. "They don't call me the 'King of Chaos' for jest, you know..."


	9. Eggman's Top Secret Countdown

The heroes(and villains) here were ready for a story on the possible plans of Zavok and Antasma's faction. It eas quite the ordeal for Eggman, really it was. It was a near death experience at the most. So really isn't much news to go off of. You'd expect Eggman to give up his ways after so many failures that ended with so many close calls that it's starting to get less and less funny, for him. Because he's not skin tough like Bowser was.

Mario has acquired one of his many personas, Dr. Mario. Weird, right? YOu just put something on, you take a few tools, and suddenly you're an expert at something. That's just how amazing Mario can be when he really wants to be. So currently, he was just checking up on Yoshi's condition. He should be fine the next morning. So everything was fine.

Well, Sonic for one, wasn't fine, as soon as he's discovered just who put Yoshi in this conditon. And it definitely did not put him in a good mood. Quite the opposite, actually.

"Okay, what? Just give me a minute, because I have such a hard time believing this. Ix...is back? That should not be possible!"

"I saw him with my own eyes, Blue." Rouge said. "Apparently the dude was never dead to begin with. Don't you remember your big showdown with him back at Nocturne? He didn't just fall over like the other guys you faced. He got away. By _warping. _Did you forget he could do that?"

"Uh...kinda."

"Well I certainly know now...because he used it to pound me against the ground in one swift but extremely painful blow...now I'm filled with pain and agony. In my spine. I don't think I'll ever let this go." Yoshi sighed.

Luigi dimmed. "Why are you complaining? You get to be fed however you want without question. You'd do that either way, but now we gotta do it for you."

"Luigi has to feed me?!"

"No not just me! I said all of-"

"Will all of you just shut up for a few precious moments! That's all I'm truly asking for, your time, so I can speak!" Eggman shouted while stomping the ground.

Sonic just shrugged his shoulders, tapped the heel of his shoe, and laid his back against the wall. He gestured to the scientist in a simple 'go ahead' manner. Eggman slightly took it as mockery, but shook it off. No time for squabbles amongst one another. He took a chair, and sat down. This won't take long.

"Alright now. Events unfolded like this..."

(Days Ago, Eggman's Base)

Due to the ever rising threat Eggman cannot sense, but surely predict just from looking over a certain image over and over. And again, it left him deeply off edge. When things were out of his control, very far out of reach, that's when he realizes just how badly he messed up, at least for a while.

It's exactly what he gets for trying to enslave malevolent entities for his own selfish purposes. He always has that deep warning sign at the back of his head that tells him that something was a bad idea. That's called common sense. As much as he looks down in people, he rarely chefks his own faults as much as he should.

So while he sat in his floating chair twirling his mustache, he was still thinking of the current dilemma that has been placed over the world...due to his greediness and selfishness as usual. The Deadly Six(minus one, he made the calculations and had the pictures. Zor most likely deserted them) were surely coming after him and Sonic soon enough. While he had zero problems with the latter, he had to realize and remember that he is the former slaver of them, and they surely aren't happy about that.

Of course, just as usual, Zavok must be behind operations, aling with whiever his new partner is. That red Zeti doesn't consider anyone an equal yo him, so this must really be some quality partner he has. He found that out with his Egg Mini Cameras he has placed in specific directions. He already knew Rouge also snooped around in here. She just can't mind her own business, can she? No of course she can't, why would she?

"Gah...all of these idiotic mistakes I've made in my plans...they're seriously coming back to some damage...how fantastic..." The sarcasm was strong in that last sentence. There was no other way he could put it.

"Without some assistance on your part...they will most likely kill you."

"Gee, thanks Orbot! I never even thought about that!"

Eggman wonders every single day he's with Orbot and Cubot why he even keeps them around with him. One is incompetent, yet actually likes him, and the other is always serving to be more of a downer, no matter how loyal he was. It makes him ponder so much.

But who was he kidding? These gwo stick by him even though he'd be hostile towards them, and Orbot somehow politely returns the feelings, so it's a hit of a contradiction. Main thing is, it was actually great to have them around...so he could flaunt his genius and someone would actually see and appreciate it. It was painfully clear that he had no actual friends(Bowser is just an occasional ally) but that's okay. He didn't need any. He didn't want any. It isn't like Junior's case, he could care less about having friends. To him, World Domination in his hands, that's what really mattered to him.

But back to important matters. It was obvious the Deadly Six would mive soon, and he needs to prepare. If he can just get them out of the way, then maybe he can resume his work on taking over the world and destroying Sonic.

...Or let the Zeti and their allies do the latter for him.

_Hm...what an interesting layout I have before me...I'll just have to adjust this to my liking. Yes...it will be incredibly risky, and I'll need to be patient. But if I play my cards right with precise timing, I can use this predicament to my advantage against all sides. Hehehe! _

Without a second thought, Eggman pushed his floating chair over to his desk, and began typing something on the main computer. He already had a plan layed out in his mind, and stored it away in memory for safe keeping. But just to be safer, he decided to type and download it on console. It was genius. Pure genius he might say. A smirk slowly grew on his face, which turned into one of his evil grins. This plan was fullproof. It will take a lot of patience, but it should work with little chance of failure. He won't make the mistake of saying it can't be stopped, but shall keep high hopes. It was simple...

Until his download was ready...all he had to do was sit back, and survive.

His alarm sounded off loudly, indicating that there were intruders. He went to the security cam with the main entrance to his base. It seemed like some bean like creature, along with Zazz and Zomom were storming the base, looking for something. He only nodded with confirmation, and sat back in his seat.

"Sir! Its two of them! Don't you want to do something about them?! Not that it'll do much good..." Orbot said.

"That's okay, Orbot, let them pass. In fact...open all doors for them."

"Ha?!"

"Just do it you piece of junk! Goodness..." Seeing Eggman's seriousness, Orbot pressed the side button, and it opened all the doors in the base. He just sat down and waited for them.

"Okay...right about..." BOOM! "Ah damn it..."

"What's up, Egg Douche?!" Zazz shouted, as he has just busted through the wall. Fawful followed behind him, snickering and smiling...quite creepily. "We just wanna make sure you aren't getting comfy. Ya know...mess with your mirrors...breaking your things...you don't wanna know what Zomom's done."

"With his gorging habits, I probably don't."

"Seriously though. Don't think Zavok doesn't have his eye on you. Because you're quite the slippery one, and a sneakier trickster than we are."

"Why good Zazz, what could I possibly do against powerful beings such as yourselves, since you keep messing with my machines. You can just tell Zavok I'm probably not going anywhere or doing anything anytime soon."

Zazz gave him the stink eye, and then the 'I'm watching you' gesture, and left...while breaking everything else in his path. Eggman just sighed, and tossed a broom to Cubot.

"Cubot, clean this mess up."

"Yay! A promotion!"

"Oh dear..." Orbot facepalmed slightly.

(Flashback Ends)

"There, they don't seem to want me having access to much of my tech, so I've stopped bothering to fix them, until you and you're friends deal with this. Then we can return to the regular routine."

Sonic...had a eerie feeling behind those words, and propped himself up. "What, that's it? No threats, no insults, you're just gonna walk off from this?"

"How about being a dimwitted blue gumball?"

"That's better. But still, you not doing anything isn't your game, Eggman. What's going on?"

"Hey, I'm just saying. You deal with the pests. Then we can go back to us constantly trying to kill each other. Okay? Okay, goodbye." Eggman waved off, walking out of the castle casually, arms behind his back.

Both Sonic and Bowser watched him leave, as a deep sense of forboding filled their minds. It's as they say, a gut feeling. But they decided to deal with that another time.

Eggman walked out, still holding hands behind his back. Then when no one was watching him, he used his wristwatch to call for his Egg Mobile. Then he pressed a second button...and a timer appeared on it.

"Orbot...how long will the download take?"

_Estimated time...approximately one month from now. But sir...are you sure that this is a wise move? This is a LOT of data you're sending to your computers, which is the reason why it will take so long to send. You will have to spend an entire month doing nothing. That'll make you an even easier target. You think you can survive? _

He watched the extended timer go down for a couple moments, before snickering evilly. "Dear Orbot...they are too busy ridding themselves of the bigger threat, which is Sonic. That leaves much attention off of myself. Minimal enough to completely structure my most daring plan yet. When it comes to dares like this...I am a _very _patient man. Zavok can look down on me as a minor threat, let him. I'll allow them to quarrel amongst one another...then I'll sweep up the remains when they're tired and exhausted. Ohohohoho...they'll be surprised alright...they'll all know what I'm truly capable of...until then...I'll relax on the sidelines and watch them slug it out. It'll be plenty entertainment...for ME."

Eggman got in his Egg Mobile, closed the hatch, and flew off. That sinister shine on his goggles signifies that he's up to no good...yes indeed. They have no idea what he's capable of. How dangerous he truly is.

All he needs is a month of waiting to prove it...


	10. Broadening The Area Of Conquest

**Sorry I took a while. Working on other stories and midterms coming up...I got busy real quick. But hey, another chapter!**

**So go ahead and enjoy...how much I enjoy embarrassing one Prince Koopa...and then we get to the serious stuff, promise.**

* * *

Bowser Junior was up and awake the very next day, feeling refreshed, relaxed...and a bit hungry.

*grrrrrrrrr...* Scratch that. Starving is a bit of an exaggeration, but it's the only word he's willed himself to use at the moment. If there was something he inherited from his dad, was the huge appetite. He was feeling the urge to childishly yell out 'I'm hungry!' In a loud voice. But he was stopped by remembering that Cream was also asleep in the room.

He stood up and walked up to the bed she was sleeping in, and had to stand a little on his toes to actually get a good look at her.

Cream was sleeping very peacefully in her pj's, eyes closed , and her ears were lying on her blanket, which covered the rest of her body. He could also hear the faint sound of her very light snoring as the cutest of sleeping smiles was on her face. Her nose twitched a tiny bit every time she breathed in. Her fur also looked very smooth, and it even shined a bit as the sunlight reached her.

Junior couldn't help it. He blushed lightly at the site of her sleeping form. He couldn't tell what kind of spell she had on him, but she obviously didn't realize that she put one on him. No seriously, was it magic making him this way? Nah, she doesn't have magical powers...did he not realize he was still staring at her?

"Darn you Cream..." he sighed, looking away. _Why does she have to be so cute when sleeping? Doesn't she look cute enough in the day? Wait...did I just think that? What is she doing to me?! _

The rabbit in question slowly opened her eyes, and sees the Koopa Prince shaking his head as he argued with his thoughts. She blinked a couple times, before her smile grew, her eyes still halfway closed.

"Good morning, Junior..."

"WAAAAAAAHHHH!" He jumped at the sound of her voice, not knowing that she's woken up, and fell over in a very animated manner. Stars surrounded his head before he propped himself up and shook his head. Cream giggled at how silly he was being. He stood back up and looked at her annoyed. "Ya could have warned me you were awake?!"

"Sorry for making you jump, Junior." Cream said tiredly, as she slid off the side of the bed and she yawned while covering her mouth. "Excuse me..."

He wondered if her mother actually taught that many manners to Crwam that she says that just for yawning. Speaking of Cream's yawn...he can't help but marvel at how adorable it was..._Dang it! Is there anything about her that doesn't make me blush so much!? I swear my cheeks have never felt this warm! _

"Why were you standing on the side of my bed, Junior?"

"Certainly not waching you sleep." ...If she wasn't standing there, he would slap himself silly at how stupid he sounded at that moment. _Okay Junior. You embarrassed yourself infront of her twice now. Try not to go for three. _"I was just-"

*Grrrrr* "..." _What did I just tell you?! _Junior has officially decided that this morning designed itself to embarrass him. He didn't see any other plausible reason for it. Tjis morning just felt that it was it's destiny to embarrass the Koopa Prince. Repeatedly. In front of Cream. Why...?

"Your tummy seems grumpy this morning." Cream giggled. "Let's get some breakfast and make it happy again!" She took him by the paw and lead him downstairs to the kitchen, as he striggled to keep his face from glowing red. When they got there Cheese was waiting for them, greeting them with a soft nuzzle to both their heads. "Oh...guess Mama is still asleep."

"Tch, no problem. I am more than capable to make incredibly simple breakfast. Maybe...toast. Just a simple toast put together!"

"Toast?"

"Toast!"

"Okay then!"

Junior had simple and easy ways to create toast. He just threw a piece of bread up into the air, and very lightly blasted fire to the bread, and done and done. Toast. How one enjoys the taste of toast. While Cream lightly eats her toast with patient gentle bites, Junior literally chomped his, and it was gone. He sighed.

"Aw man, this isn't enough. I wanna go out and eat some more. And I don't want to ruin you and your mom's food by eating it all."

"Oh, we're going outside? Okay, I'll tell Mama." Cream nods before turning to walk up the stairs to tell Vanilla she's going outside again. Once she disappears from sight, he sighed again.

"These wishy washy feelings about Cream have got to stop. I've been embarrassing myself silly the entire time I was here. For now I gotta focus on getting something to eat. I don't wanna be troublesome for Ms. Vanilla here." Pause. "I hope Papa isn't causing a ruckus over how long I was gone..."

"Hey Junior!"

"GAAAAAH!" He jumped at the voice, before falling over again. _That's the second time that happened! Dang it! _He groaned before looking up towards the window. One of his foster siblings, Wendy Koopa, stood precariously on the windowsill, looking quite amused. He stood up and points at her. "W-Wendy?! What's the big idea, making me jump like that?! No forget that, what are you doing here?!"

"I was about to ask you the same thing. And as a bonus, what place is this?"

"Well you see, I-"

"Mama said it's okay, Junior!" Cream said, coming down the stairs, before coming into eye contact with Wendy. "Oh, hi! I didn't expect more visitors today."

It clicked to Wendy what was going on here, and she snickered. Junior certainly didn't like the sound of that. "Just here to speak with my brother. He'll be out in a sec." Cream nods at this, and walks out the door with Cheese, before closing it behind her. Wendy turns back to Junior with a smirk. "So THAT'S why you were gone so long..."

"No! No it isn't!"

"It totally is! Why else would you be here?"

"Uh..."

"Ha! You have no retort, therefore, I'm right about my suspicion!"

"It's none of your business either way, Wendy!" Junior said, flailing his arms around in annoyance. "I can go wherever I want! Papa knows I can take care of myself!"

"Not this time. Some dangerous stuff is heading for us soon, Junior. King Dad told me all about it, and I told the other Kooplings. Trust me, this danger has to be faced in a group. Overall, King Dad just wants confirmation that you're safe and sound."

Junior realized she was serious, and nodded just as serious. "Okay, I'll be careful."

"Good." The seriousness vanished, and Wendy smirked again.

"Wendy...?"

"Real talk though, she's a goodie two shoes, and you're the most troublesome of the Koopalings...wait...actually you're kinda tied with Iggy, but that's not the point. You two should balance one another out nicely." Wendy snickered. "Just so you know...I approve of her." She winked quite mischievously, which sparked more heat on Juniors cheeks. Being an older foster sister was so awesome for her. She enjoys teasing Junior. A lot.

"GO AWAY WENDY!" He shouted, pushing her away. Junior was really getting irritated at being embarrassed so easily and so frequently.

"Haha! You're way too easy, little brother. Later!" She waved before transporting herself away with her wand. Junior sighed as he walked off to join Cream, finding it typical that the only girl of all the Kooplings would tease him in that manner...

Wait! She wouldn't go telling the others about this, will she?! Oh who was he fooling? Wendy is one with gossip, of course she's gonna spill this!

"Are you okay, Junior?" Cream blinked innocently. She heard none of the conversation, (to his relief) and was confused as to why his face scrunched up like it's doing just now.

"Uh, yeah! Hehe! I'm fine!" He laughed a bit shakily as he walked with Cream. But in his imagination, a chibi like version of him appeared on his shoulder and hung his head, a mini raincloud pouring on him. _We're doomed...so very doomed to be embarrassed. Doomed by older foster sister. Doomalicous. Doomstruck. I should stop saying doom. I SAID STOP IT!_

**(Mario's World)**

Yoshi awoke with a start with a small yawn and shake of the head. He had no memory of why he had a really bad headache, but as soon as that came, it vanished just as quickly. With another yawn, he opens his eyes to see his friends standing around him with relieved smiles.

And Bowser, who just looked indifferent. And Kamek._Ugh, Kamek. _

"Good. You're alright." Mario said with a smile. "You were hurt pretty bad, but nothing serious enough to have you here for weeks. We were all waiting for you to recover before we move on."

"Move on for what?"

Sonic and Tails sitting in a couple chairs away, stood up finally. "We're gonna head out and do some heroics, of course!" When noticing he didn't give much in describing Sonic tried again. "Okay look, it's obvious were have a serious problem on our hands. With that Fawful guy, and Ix...polar opposites in some ways, dangerous tyrants all the same. I don't know where they came from, or how they're still around, and that's why we have to find that out."

""So we're going on another adventure. Stopping these guys before whatever they're up to becomes too big to handle." Tails said with urgency. "Judging by Zavok and Antasma's cooperated efforts, I'd say they're forming an alliance against us."

"An alliance, huh? That's gonna be a problem then." Luigi said a bit dejectedly, as trouble is about to emerge in ugly ways, he was sure.

"Wait! One more thing..." Yoshi said, gaining everyone's attention. After some extended silence, he rubs his belly. "Got anything to eat?" Everyone in the room anime fell at this. "What? I'm hungry, still."

"Yoshi..."

"Oh alright! I can eat later. We head out as soon as posdible, I guess..."

Bowser didn't pay much attention to them for a bit. He was listening to Kamek's own wand, that was in the middle of a call from Wendy Koopa. When she mentioned that his son was safe and in Sonic's world, his worry ceased a little. At least now he isn't dreadfully worried anymore, as a father should be.

The little tyke. Stating so boldly that he could take care of himself, this Koopa King was proud of that. But at the same time he couldn't help but feel the urge to check on the boy himself for confirmation. And he also had to remind himself not to baby the boy, as that would be a bit of insult to both of them. So he'll have to trust that Junior could keep out of serious trouble until further notice.

With his worry ceasing, Bowser cut off his connection and rethought back to what Eggman was saying. Usually the doctor would immedistely give his services to Sonic and the others to orevent someone else taking his supposed rile of ruling the universe. But this time he says he's stepping back and letting the heros do their thing. That was more than enough for Bowser to know that no good can come from this. What was that Egghead up to? Bowser also had an excellent sense of smell, and when he came over, that person didn't _smell _like the Eggman he knows either. It's probably just paranoia that it didn't really feel like he was talking to the actual Eggman.

But that's for another time. Right now he stood uo and turned towards the heros. "Alright. Count me in, whatever."

"Wait a minute...you actually feel like helping us?" Mario asked cautiously. "You really seemto be the type to leave others to do your dirty work, like Eggman."

"Edcept I'm not a wuss. If he doesn't feel like doing any work, that's a choice he made. But King Bowser isn't afraid of anything, he tackles things head on! He puts fear in his enemies! And crushes anything in his way! No force can tame this King Koopa!"

"Bowser, hush with the shouting!" Peach said, signifying her point with the 'shush' gesture.

"Yes m'lady..." He sighed, lightly kicking the ground. These people(and dino) just love to stomp over and ruin his fun, don't they? "But then, with so many of us warriors gone, who will stay behind and protect you? Who knows what else those guys are willing to try."

Zor raised his head for the first time today and nods lowly. "I'll stay and protect her..." With this, his hair droops down as he looks at the ground agin. Sonic did have bits of distrust still aimed at the youngest Zeti, but made no move to reject his assistance. No one seemed to take notice that Rouge has left on her own, though it wasn't something to worry about.

"And you can count me in too." Everyone turned to the entrance of the castle, to see Knuckles with a nod and wave. "Hey."

"Knuckles?! What are you doing here?"

There was the scratch of the hewd as he walked towards the group. "Well, I figured that the Master Emerald is safe for the time being. Ix should know he can't try another mass takeover without an army. We caught wind of him, so he'll stay in hiding for the time being. Until then, I had Rosalina watch over it for me just to be sure."

"Wait, Rosalina asked to watch the Master EMerald for you?" Mario said.

"Yeah...she just appeared out of nowhere...scared the heck outta me. Then she started saying stuff about 'dark omens' and 'evil arising'...you know, the usual." Sonic humorously nods at this. "Then she says my friends need me, and she and the Lumas will guard the Master Emerald. Angel Island seems to enrich her with some 'spiritual essence' or something like that, that'll make her string enough to handle herself."

"Rosalina always finds a way to be mystical. Its a good trait."

"I know right?!" Due to other circumstances, Amy appeared above Knuckles, hands on top of his head as she smiles. "Guess who else is joining in!"

"Amy get offa me!"

"Oh boy..." Sonic rubs his squills, shaking his head. He knew better thanbto attempt to deny the pink hedgehogs help, lest he'd rather endure the hammer that is piko. That's a nope. It's best they let her help.

Before any of them could make another mive, there was a sudden violent tremble thoroughout the lands, and it almost knocked everyone over. When it slowly stopped, they could hear a small whirring noise coming from outside. They went to check it out, only to find a huge ball of light at the very center of the sky, whsich only seemed to get more and more blinding. Until at last, there was a brighter flash, which blinded everyone for a couple moments.

**(A few moments before this) **

"Is the Dark Stone fully recharged, yet?" Zavok asked, patiently waiting for Antasmas call. They have been deciding on what their next move shall be, since the hassle of alternating between two worlds was becoming too great.

**"Yes it has. Vith the Chaos Emerald you have collected, the possibilities of the Dark Stone has drastically increased. I vould have vent to find more, if you allowed it. Hovever, I found out one is enough." **

"Really? How do you figure?" Zik said, in the middle of meditation.

**"I believe it's time to take a risk, and _broaden _our horizons a bit. Don't you think?" **

Zavok got the point, as did Zik. It was certainly a big risk, though if they use it correctly, it will benefit to them more than they do the heroes. And Antasma did have a bit of a point. Why bother alternating between Mario's World and Sonic's World, increasing their chances at being discovered, as the Bat-King remembered that the easily scared Luigi can also access the Dream World. So they needed to buy more time to build their forces by giving the heroes more places to look, and more places for the villains to deliver chaos to...and Fawful needs room for rebuilding his private army. The decision has been made.

"Alright. I'm trusting this judgement, Antasma." Zavok nods, and hands Antasma the red Chaos Emerald. "Broaden the horizon..."

**"I shall..." **Antasma nods, and teleports out of the Dreams World. He later appeared at Midpoint, where the worlds meet in conjunction, and holds both the Chaos Emerald and Dark Stone side by side, and holds them in his palms, above his head. **"Heed my vish, Dark Stone. Join these two vorlds into one, as me and my allies desire. I know you are capable of this feat, combined with the power of this Chaos Emerald. Now grant this vish, mighty Dark Stone. Let these Vorlds...fuse! SCREEEEEEK!" **

The Dark Stone began to glow it's usual color, and after that, it began to glow a blend of red and purple and it grew more powerful and brightened by the second. And after that, violent trembling began to erupt and a bit of lightning to add to it, and finally, a huge flash of bright light envelops everything...

When the light dies down, Antasma teleports back to the Dream World, and hands the Chaos Emerald back to Zavok.** "It has been done." **

"I know. I sensed it. And although those peasants shall certainly see this as our fault, we've bought ourselves some time. But...I have a feeling we need a bit more 'umph' to it."

"Umph?" Zik tilts his head, curious.

"Yeah...Antasma. I have a wish of my own."

**"I'd be insulted if you didn't give it a go yourself." **

Zavok nods, and closes his eyes. "My wish..." his whispers the last part, and there was a small flash, before it died down. He opened his eyes, and smirked. "I didn't think it would work...but it did."

Two small portals were revealed, and Ix and Fawful respectfully looked into them. They saw the unexpected. Fawful's army reconstructing itself on one end, and the Nocturnus on the other. While Fawful didn't question his received gift, Ix had a bit of suspicion.

"The Nocturnus Clan...I thought..."

"Trapped in the Twilight Cage? Not anymore."

Ix looked at Zavok, with the eyes of pure confusion. "I could betray you at anytime...and you still choose to assist me...why?"

**"Ve vill say it again if ve haven't already." **Antasma said. **"Ve want revenge by any means necessary. Also, ve vant our allies to have anything they need to obtain this. Ve keep them pleased and happy, and everyone continues to cooperate. Soon everyone vins! SCRONK!" **

"What my slightly vampiric ally is trying to say..." Zik said. "If you don't betray us, we don't betray you." He nods. "You should know something like that, don't you, Ix?"

Ix pondered this for a couple moments, before nodding. "This turn of events...shall prove greatly useful in our conquest. I shall repay this with my own contributing effort to our goals."

"I think that's the closet we'll get to a thank you." Zeena says boringly, carefully applying her nail polish.

"Now..." Ix stood towards the portal to the now newly fused world of Mario and Sonic. "..if you'll excuse me...I have a traitor to find..."

**(Present Time) **

"What the heck was that?" Knuckles said after a while, when the bright light dissipated and the violent tremblings stopped. "Why is the energy of the world...so mashed together?"

Mario looked around them, also feeling a bit off about whats just happened. "This doesn't feel good...we'd better get moving and see what's going on..."

"Agreed. We'd better get to marchin'." Bowser said. "But first...Three Stooges, front and center!" Private Goomp, Corporal Paraplonk, and Sergeant Guy stood front and center, literally. They saluted...Goomp just hopped...because he doesn't have hands. "You help that Zor guy guard the Princess until I get back!"

"Yes sir!" They all said. But then Private Goomp tilted. "Wait...we're the Three Stooges?"

"No...we're the Elite Trio!" Sergeant Guy shouted.

"Wait...I thought we agreed on the Super Bowser Squad?" Corporal Paraplonk said. Now theybwere all confused.

"JUST STAY IN THE CASTLE AND GUARD THE PRINCESS!"

"R-Right away! Let's go guys!" They shivered before they walked into the castle...forgetting to open the door. And after that mistake, they opened the door, THEN walked inside.

"I'm not sure we can trust them with the Princess's protection.." Starlow squinted.

"Heh! They may be idiots, but they've gotten stronger. Besides, only I get to belittle them, Chiplow!"

"STARLOW!"

"WHO GIVES A KOOP WHAT YOUR NAME IS!" Bowser rubbed his face. "Let's just go before I get a migraine from all this shouting..."

"Right. Let's get moving." Mario nods, and they head out. He, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Yoshi, Bowser, and Luigi were out to discover what was going on with Antasma's and Zavok's scheme. And take it down.

Not knowing that they were now just getting started, since their worlds have been mashed together with the Chaos Powered Dark Stone's wish.

Now Zavok and Antasma gained the confidence to be a bit more..._open _with their desire to cause chaos, and to gather suitable recruits, as they wait for the Dark Stone to recharge again.

* * *

**There goes the 'Dark Movement' arc. So for the next arc, involving more characters getting involved, bad guys getting a bit brave, and more humorous and sorta cute moments with Junior and Cream! But their ****relationship has great importance later on, trust me. **

**Next Arc, "The Darkness Grows" until I come up with a better title for it. **

**Question: Should I include a couple characters from other Sonic variations, such as the comics, or just stick with the games? Let me know in the reviews, Yes or No? I'll be able to make this story work either way, just want your input.**

**So until then, I'll see you next chapter. **


	11. Target The Koopa Heir

**Okay, back from WInter Break, and next Chapter is underway! **

**This is the hardest part of author life, whether it's fanfiction or real life. One cannot ****make everyone happy. I make one decision, someone dislikes. I make the other, someone else dislikes it. Makes me REALLY paranoid to make story decisions. So if I make a choice you do not like, don't start hating the story altogether. I'm learning this myself, so I'm not going to consider myself a higher person by saying this. ****Just keep reading if you still enjoy it, even if the decisions aren't exactly a favorite. **

**Anyway, let us Start!**

* * *

It was not very hard to miss that two worlds have been forcibly mashed together by a wish from the Bat King of nightmares. But how would they know, because nobody saw him. All people noticed were giant mushrooms in the wrong places, and that there were childish rants about personal space.

But that was not a concern. Not to Zavok. The Zeti could care less about what might hurt everyone, it would do him some good to see suffering on a lot of faces.

Now if only Mario and Sonic weren't being so meddlesome...this would go on much more smoothly. But it isn't a serious obstacle, nope. Just as long as he and the others stay in the real world, there won't be a lot of problems. Antasma is waiting for the Dark Stone to recharge so they could make another wish.

The Bat King was a different case, but otherwise, Zavok was not a fan of outside alliances. But his utter hatred for the blue hedgehog, snd Antasma's hatred for the Mario brothers, quickly defeated any signs of betrayal. A perfectly cooperative union in order to see those fools die a painful death.

As for Zor...damn that Zor. He knew he would break off eventually, but didn't know how, or when. What Zavok really wanted to know, was _why. _It was obvious he had been convinced. Master Zik sensed warmth in the young Zeti's soul, which was a shock to everyone(Except Zomom, obviously) since they always thought his hesrt remained dead, in a metathorical sense, as he liked being nihilistic.

Zavok didn't know whether to destroy this person for taking one of his prized comrades, or give them a metal for actually succeeding in lightening him up, even if he's on the other side. More or less, it'll be a shame because he'll kill Zor either way.

He'll get his vengence. His dreams of destruction and power will eventually come to fruition. He can see it now, and also hear it now. Nothing will bring him out of this glorious dream of finally being rid of his most annoying headache-

"YO! ZAVOK! I hope ya REALLY make use of this information I got you, cause now I'll have to redo my hair! It took HOURS, and I wasn't even finished! NOW I'll have to start over!"

...Okay second most annoying headache. He didn't have enough contempt for Zeena's hobbies to actually be hostile about it. He just wished she wouldn't be so..._female. _Why can't she act dignified, and powerful, and take responsibility seriously?

Master Zik swore he heard a certain purple cat sneeze, though Zavok didn't know why a cat could be purple...

He lost focus for a sec. Oh yeah, Zeena. "Zeena, what is it now..."

"Look at what I found." She dropped two people at his feet. They were binded together, back to back, with metal. The fat one looked annoying, the skinny one even more so. "Two little maggots who so graciously offered their assistance to us."

"You KIDNAPPED us!" They were revealed to be Wario and Waluigi, complaining rather babyishly about their situation.

"No. I _borrowed _you. Totally different."

"Either way..." Zavok stomped towards the two, who looked up to his figure, with a fit of growing panic. He looked rather scary to them, and he looked fully comfortable with breaking their necks if it really calls for it. Or if they said the wrong things. "How useful can they be, really?"

"They seem to know quite a bunch about Mario and Bowser, given ho they battled and fought against one another a lot."

"I see..." He thought of something, and stares at Wario. "What can you tell me about Bowser?" He wanted to know more about the Koopa King. Bowser seemd to be the only one of the bunch who could match himself him raw power, and that's actually very interesting to know.

"We are usually just business partners, but we aren't really that friendly with one another..." Wario started. They got into a short history about themselves and Bowser, and Zavok did his best to pay attention. "Yeah, all that stuff we do just for money or fun, but mostly money. And there is also the manner of his little brat-"

"Time." Zavok said, placing his hands in a 'time out' motion. "Did you say that Bowser has a child? Antasma informed me that he has like eight..."

"Yeah, Junior is his actual son."

Zavok began to ponder this...for a very long time. His tail began to swish side to side, showing that he was thinking. After a while, that dark grin was on his face once again. "Is that right...? Zazz, Zomom. Front and center."

Right on his call, Zazz and Zomom were right in front of him, the latter once again eating a Dream Sandwich. He abuses his dream, and he uses it to eat as much as he can. Zazz was zipping all over the place, wanting to get any sort of activity that let's him be violent.

"I want you to find Bowser's Son. Find him, and...give him a scare. Frighten him if you can."

"Hahahaha! Ya can count on me, boss! It'll be fun to mess with the kid!"

"You'll actually let him mess around with a mere child? What if he hurts the poor boy? You might just make Bowser angry." Zik said. Zavok turns to him, still smiling. "Ah...you want him mad. You're not ordering Zazz to actually _hurt _the boy. But around Zazz..well...accidents DO happen."

"Exactly."

"Alrighty then! Zomom, we're bookin it back to the real world!" Zazz stated, his hyperactive self was strong enough to pull Zomom from his eating position, and through a portal to the real world.

"Good lads. Meanwhile, I think I'll go over and challenge that Mario fellow to a spar. You've already fought him, now I wanna have a go." Zik asked.

"Alright Master, just be cautious. He might not be as fast as Sonic, but he's still just as dangerous, as he has much more battle experience, and doesn't act cocky."

"Very well. Come along, dear Zeena." Zik requested, opening a portal from the Dream World to Mario's position. "If you behave like a good..._decent _enough girl, we may consider letting you have the green plumber as your little pet."

Zeena actually perked from this, and rose from her pedestal. "Alright, I'm in. Let's get going already, Master." Satisfied that he got her attention, Zik led her to the portal, and they vanished.

The Wario brothers were about to wonder what happens to them, when a portal suddenly engulfed them, and they were shot out into the real world without warning. They could see for themselves that the worlds have been mashed together in one way or another.

"Sheesh, what a creepy bunch. Let's get outta here, Wario!"

"Hold it, Waluigi. We gotta go find that kid." Wario said, earning a shocked glare from his parnter. "He can't always stand him, but he's still a great business partner. Besides, Bowser won't be too happy that we sold out his son. As much as I'd like to say otherwise, we have to protect the little brat."

"But WHYYYYY?!"

"Easy. I don't wanna be a pin cushion and you don't wanna be a toothpick, right?" Waluigi shivered just from thinking about it. Bowser wouldn't do such things, would he? Who was he kidding, if there is anything Bowswr is truly sensitive about, it was his children. And Bowser Junior was the next king. Anyome who harms the heir, risks Bowser's wrath. And these two were now on the list due to telling the Zeti that Junior was the only Koopaling related to Bowser by blood.

"We gotta find that kid!"

**Meanwhile...**

Junior and Cream walked along the road they've set themselves on, assured that the latter's mother was safe and sound. Vanilla has always, yet reluctantly, let Cream go on her adventures with thw others, knkwing full well that they could protect her, so it wasn't like Cream was being disrespectful.

Junior finally rook the time to look around at the warped world around them as he noticed a couple things. They didn't notice any change until they actually left the area from Cream's home. But now that he has, he sees that Goombas were hanging around places that were usually meant for...he didn't really have specifics. He just knew that they probably shouldn't be there.

At the very least the Goombas and Koopas were able to acknowledge that he was the prince, and immediately cleared the way when he and Cream came around. Respect was all that mattered to the Koopa Prince. Respect and power is all royalty truly needs.

He's still very much hungry though. But then he was finally able to completely see what was going on here. He saw that the Goombas and Koops and Paratroopas were actually following he and Cream the entire time. It was a bit annoying at this point. So with swiftness, he grabbed Cream.

"Heh? Junior?"

"It's alright. I saw this in a cartoon once." Junior whispered, before holding up his paintbrush and disappearing with it in a fit of ink. The Koopas, Paratroopas, and Goombas all flinched at the disappearance of the two children, and began to panic.

"Yikes! Where'd they go?!"

"I don't know, they just upped an vanished!"

"How do they 'up and vanish'?'

"How am I supposed to know?! We're just gonna have to find them before Bowser has our hides!"

"I KNEW IT!" Junior and Cream reappeared, as the former roared at the minions. "Why are you bozos following me?! Did King Dad send you?"

"No. It was Kamek who sent us, but told us to say that it was Bowser so that neither of you somehow turn this on him." One Goomba said, as a Koopa slapped him, shouting 'idiot!'

Junior snarled, annoyed by this revelation. That pesky magikoopa can't mind his own business. He can no longer baby Bowser, so he's going to try and baby him? No thanks. Junior folded his arms, shaking his head at all the minions.

"I'm completely capable of taking care of myself, idiots! Now back off and leave us alone!"

"Don't be mean, Junior. They are just trying to help." Cream said gently, Cheese agreeing with a nod. "Maybe they can help us with your hunger?"

About to deny this, Junior heard his stomach rumble once agsin, and he blushed. He shook his hesd furiously and embarrassingly before giving in to the soft requests of Cream. How was she able to sway his judgement so easily? Sure he was hungry, but still...

One of the Koopas nervously raised a hand, cuasing Junior to nod at him, permitting him to speak. "May I ask, mighty Prince of the Koopas...that girl there...do you have plans on making her your queen when you're older?"

Junior was grumpy right now. He was grumpy because of these repeated assumptions on him and Cream, and he hasn't eaten yet. So he could only lash out at the one who asked this. "You dummy! Why would you ask something like that?! Of course not!"

"W-well...it's just...um...it's just the way you're holding her. We just assumed..." The Koopa made a wise decision to shut his trsp right then and there when Junior looked at him in confusion. He then looked at himself and Cream, and froze in place. They were hiding in the trees until the troopers came by, so he had to pick her up and jump down with her(totally oblivious that she could fly with her ears) while holding her bridal style...and he hasn't put her down yet. _There goes the warmth on my cheeks again...how I missed thee..._

"What did you mean, Junior? Am I not good enough to be a queen?" Cream asked. She took no offense to it, she was just very curious. She had no idea why Junior was so embarrassed, and that brings him at least a bit of relief.

"No! I mean yes...I mean it's not that you're not good enough, of course you're good enough! Except that you're not my queen, I mean you just can't be MY queen. I mean...I...gah?!" Junior shook his head furiously.

"Oh. Can I play along and be your Princess then?" she blinked twice, looking uo to his blushing face. How cute. She thinks it's a little game of pretend.

_Curse your adorable naviety, Cream! I curse it because you're unknowingly embarrasing me! And yet at the same time I'm glad you have it, because you haven't figured out what he's really saying...now if only he can shut up..._

"L-Let's just get some food in our bellies Cream! Isn't that why we've been wandering around?!" He desparately tried to change the conversation topic. Luckily she bought it, and agreed with a nod. He asked her to go along first, and the Koopas escorted her away. When she was out of earshot, he glared at the Koopa who started the topic. "YOU don't get any food for the entire week!"

He looked down, utterly defeated."Ah man..."

Before Junior could fire another punishment for the poor Koopa, he smelled something in the air. Something...very bad. Instinct took over immediately. "Cream!"

She and Cheese turned around at her name being called, concern growing at how urgently he said it. He was suddenly next to her, and looking around for whatever sign of danger he could find. He knew by basic instinct that that something was watching them, and they were hostile. He managed to get a trace on it, and looked up. "You can't fool my nose! I smell two of you, and one of you smells like garbage! Who's there?!"

There was brief silence for a couple of moments, which was then replaced by crazy cackling. "Looks like the kid noticed us!"

"But he said one of us smelled like garbage."

"Pretty sure he was just talkin' about you, Zom. Sorry. Not really though, because it's kinda true." They heard the two voices bicker, until at last Zomom and Zazz came into the fray. "Hey there, kiddies, wanna play!?"

Junior felt the instant need to step in front of Cream, holding his hand out in front of her. "Cream, I need you to get back and hide."

"But Junior-"

"Now!" Cream visibly flinched, as she held on close to Cheese, and backed off to the protection of the Koopa and Goomba corps, who were eying the potential threat with caution.

"Aw...ya don't want your friend getting hurt. Real brave of you. Too bad it's all for not." Zazz cackled, zipping all over the place and then stopping in front of Junior. "My Leader told me I get to have some fun with ya. So I plan on doing so."

Junior didn't flinch. "Get that horrid mess you call a face away from me!"

"Feisty, huh? That's okay, I like that!" Without warning, he attempted to kick the little Koopa, but he managed to jump out of the way and knock him away with his paintbrush.

"I said back off you creeps!" This warning was ignored of course, as Zazz was too riled up to NOT be fighting. He jumped and whacked him on the head with his brush.

"Ow! Why you-!" He flew up when Junior started breathing fireballs at him at a rapid pace, and dodged every one of them with ease. He then went into his shell and launched himself at Zazz. This was abruptly stoppd as he held up his free hand to catch him. "Nice try!" He then threw him back into the ground, causing him to crash and come out of his shell.

Junior got back up, shaking off the impact. There he saw Zazz rushing for him again, he held up his brush and again, whacked Zazz in the head, making him growl and rub his head.

"Quit doing that!"

"Try making me!"

His call, Zazz thought. He nodded to Zomom for a bit, and he managed to get the message. He went to grab the bit, who held him back with his brush. However he was temporarily distracted by Zazz he was forcefully knocked aside by Zomom's superior physical strength. He was dazed, and he weakly looked up.

"You...you blindsided me...that's cheating!" _Wow...I sound like a total hypocrite..._

"So what if we did, kid? Whatcha gonna do about it?"

"Nothin' that matters. Let's get over with." Zomom said, picking up Junior by the throat and squeezing. This prompted the child to yelp and gasp for air. "Leader told us not to kill you. Just cause you hurt. And scare you."

"Well you can-gack!-call yourselves successful on the-cough!-pain part. But you chumps don't scare me!" Junior kept choking out, which Zomom just kept his pressure on his throat, at this point it's too great for him to speak.

Cream and Cheese watched behind the protection of the Goombas and Koopas, quietly begging for an end to Junior's beating. When it seemed the troops would step up, the duo did it for them. "Junior's in trouble! We have to help, quickly!" Cheese quickly agrees, and they both face their target.

"Careful there Zom, remember this is just to scare him, by hurting him. He still needs to live after all."

"Yeah...he-" BAM! Cream has used her two feet to kick the large Zeti away, forcing him to drop the young koopa in his grip. Using the momentary distraction, Junior managed to breathe a fireball that burned Zazz's right side, making him yelp outloud.

Ignoring them both, Cream held Junior up, very concerned. "Junior, are you okay?"

Seeing how his throat was being constricted by a large being with an iron grip, the Koopa Prince could only nod. He was still quite surprised at what just happened. Cream had knocked away a Zeti three times her size with a single kick, and didn't suffer any sort of backlash. And judging by the Zeti sourly rubbing his sore face, it looked like it hurt. Cream was way stronger than he thought she was.

Before the Zeti recovered, the two ridiculous men known as Wario and Waluigi managed to catch up to them, and kept the Zeti at bay.

"Alright bozos, playtime's over. Get outta here!" Wario shouted, waving a fist.

"Yeah, beat it!" Waluigi followed up.

Zomom and Zazz looked at one another, before shurgging. Didn't want to he out longer than they had to, anyway. So with a snao, a portal appeared and sucked them up, taking them back to the Dream World.

Cream was still holding her friend up, as they began marching for the Koopa camp mentioned earlier. Junior was very much hurt, and he couldn't speak due to his damaged throat. Nothing too serious, but it would take a while to fully heal.

But she thought back to those two Zeti. They hurt Junior. They were told not to kill him, but they could have cared less if they did. It's like they were having FUN, hurting him like this. Especially the purple tall one, Zazz.

"Those two are just being bullies!" Cream said angrily, an emotion she does not use often.

"Chao!" Cheese once again agrees.

As they went through this, Wario and Waluigi, followed them. "Well, looks like we dug ourselves a hole, telling off those two Zeti freaks back there."

"I know, but we have to stay on Bowser's good side, no matter what they do. So until events say otherwise, we have to stay with the runts. I hate this."

Waluigi thought for a moment. "We're basically being nannies on the run?"

"That's why I said I HATED IT!"

**(Meanwhile...)**

Antasma and Zavok were still traveling to their point of destination, wondering about the assignment the latter gave Zomom and Zazz. .

**"You don't think Zazz vould accidently kill the child, do you?" **

"It's not preferable. But then again, I wouldn't care even if he did. Anything to anger Bowser, I'm okay with."

**"Vhy?"**

"I want to see how I fare against an enraged King Koopa..." Zavok said with anticipation. He was one for serious business, but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy a bit of competition. He saw the Dark Stone glow a little, and he looked at Antasma.

The Bat King eyes the stone carefully. It seemed to have enough power for a weak but still effective wish. He smirked. He secretely made a wish, and put the Dark Stone back into his cloak.

Zavok raised an eyebrow. "What did you wish for?"

**"Let's just say that it's a preview to a more major vish I plan on making later. It should be taking effect in a bit. But for now, I'm comfortable with giving Bowser quite an annoying headache. SCREEE-ACK! Gah...I need a cough drop..." **

Zavok rolled his eyes, and looks forward. He pulls up the red Chaos Emerald, and allowed it to give him a mental image. He was confused when he saw Eggman just sitting in the base Zazz and Zomom destroyed, not really doing anything. Not even bothering to fix it. He's even playing...video games on one of the still working screens? He looked completely innocent...

And that's why Zavok narrowed his eyes. Eggman is almost never innocent. An exception would be Metal Sonic in his conquest if the world and Sonic, while the Doctor sat in a cell. But other than that, the man never acted innocent. And here he was, minding his own business, no fear in his eyes at all. Not even caution of the Zeti possibly harming him, not at all. In fact, he seemed completely carefree.

..something was wrong.

"Damned Doctor...what are you up to...?"

* * *

**Sorry, couldn't fit the heroes in this one. They'll be in the next chapter though, for sure. Trying to get back into things after Winter Break ended. **


	12. Unwanted Hindrance

**What a stroke of luck! Thanks to being too freaking cold outside, school was canceled today! So I can get this chapter out early! Certainly lucky for me, and possibly for you. If you like this story, then of course its lucky for you! **

**To answer guest reviewer Christian Ape99 question: Yes, yes it is. Two days after break ****and it's already frustrating again. Well what can ya do? *shrugs* **

**Anyway, let's get to it.**

* * *

**Meanwhile with the group of eight...**

Their journey has just begun...and Bowser was already completely bored with it.

The mashed world of Mario's and Sonic's was uniquely designed yet at the same time so simple. There were plenty of goombas and koopas, who all waved 'Hi' to Bowser, who consfantly told them not to do that, as they were supposed to be soldiers. And there was also the classic favorite, the Green Hill Loop. Sonic couldn't help but run a few times on the course for old times sake. Knuckles and Tails also ran the loop for old times sake, the nostalgia was overpowering. But eventually the former managed to regain his focus and drag thw two of them away before they were stuck there all day. They didn't need that happening at the oace they were supposed to be going.

Yoshi for one couldn't help but gaze at the fruits of both worlds for him to enjoy. He was currently munching on an apple, to the slight disapproval of Starlow, repeatedly reminding him that this was not the time for eating. He didn't seem to be listening though, much to her immense irritation. Mario managed to calm her down the first five times it happened. He told them he was hungry, though he clearly didn't mention how hungry. He explained it just then by wasting their traveling time with eating apples.

As for Luigi and Amy, their turnabout wasn't one of the best, either. Luigi was casually suggesting they check the Warp Pipes for any source of useful clues to look for. The green plumber offered to enter first, and Amy waited outside. Seconds later a giant Piranha Plant chased him out, ferociously roaring after him and snapping. Amy screeched, and she and Luigi mercilessly beat it with a hammer until it went away, grumbling.

Again, Bowser was just looking for a small break, due to extreme boredom. He sat down for a couple moments just to catch his breath due to merciless hours of walking. Minutes kater, he finds his precious tail has been bitten by a mere Chain Chomp, not even a big one. However, thst didn't really matter to him. They have sharp teeth, and they hurt when they bite. So when those teeth made harmful contact with his posterior...it did not end well for him. Not at all. It involved a lot of screaming, and words that Tails should not be hearing, so Sonic had to cover the boys ears until the rant was over.

After that, Tails was still trying to pick the leftover teeth out of Bowser, who whined everytime he tugged, about it hurting too much.

"Hey, you fell into pits of lava many times in your life. Stop complaining." Knuckles said, a bit irritated.

"You try having a chain chomp bite your butt REALLY hard! Then you can start criticizing me on complaining!" Bowser snapped back. Tails yanked another tooth out, and Bowser yelped. "GREAT MOTHER OF ALL THINGS KOOP THAT SMARTS!"

"Alright. All done." Tails said, wiping sweat off his forhead and depositing the final tooh on a tray. He csrefully placed them back in the beforementioned Chain Chomos mouth, and it hopped away in gratitude. That whole time was awkward for all three of them.

"How great, how fantastic. Can we get moving now?" Starlow asked impatiently. "We're kinda like ya know, on a mission! Find the bad guys, beat them into submission! Anyone forget that?!"

"I can see why Bowser doesn't like her..." Knuckles grumbled. She has the most annoying voice out of every female he has ever met in his life. And he hangs out with Rouge and Amy sometimes. But she has a well tuned relationship with the Mario Bros, so he won't cause a big ruckus over it. That's something he could easily ignore. With A LOT of mental focus. And it works.

"Okay okay, enough hostile interactions for one day. Let's continue on, folks." Sonic said, gesturing everyone to get a move on. They were soon agreeing to this, when he stopped and listen to a familiar gust of wind in the area. He looked around cautiously. "What's that...? Oh wait, I remember. Alright, come out, old timer!"

There was a brief moment of grumbling about how young people scarcely respect their elders and eventually appeared before the group. Zik stood perfectly balanced on his staff, gazing a watchful eye over the the group in front of him.

"Ah, young ones. We meet again."

"Save your old man talk, Zik. Where are ya hiding you and your buddies?" Sonic asked, stepping forward. Zeena then appeared next to Master Zik, and Luigi instinctively stepped behind Amy.

Zik waved his hand. "I'm not going to tell you that. That would ruin the whole 'Secret Base' routine. I mean really, are you surely that naive? Don't bother, I already know the answer." He then relaxed again. "I was just windering if Mario would make the time to engage in a spar with me. Zavok has already evaluated his abilities firsthand, and now I am curious to see for myself."

"You wanna fight me too? Really?" Mario said, in a bit of disbelief. He was wondering if this had something to do with the fact that Sonic has already fought every member of the Deadly Six. So they may not be so interested in fighting Sonic head on at the moment.

"Gah! We don't have time for you to play your stupid idiotic games you pathetic Zeti! Just tell us where you're hiding so we can pound you into paste!" Bowser said, cracking his knuckles, as was...well...Knuckles.

Zik just haved his hand again. "Goodness...with a temper like yours, we may not have even needed our latest move. Oh well."

"Latest move? What latest move?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just sent our comrades Zomom and Zazz after your son for a bit of a play date. We told them not to kill the boy...but you already know..accidents happen around the latter."

"YOU SACK OF BONES! LEAVE MY SON OUT OF THIS!" Bowser roared, causing the others to cover their ears. "How dare you cretins target Junior?! Are you trying to piss me off?!"

"Actually yes, Zavok had that intention. Wanted to see and dight you when you release your rage. Worthy opponent, he thinks you are."

"Then you can tell that red blob to face me himself, not be a coward and target my family! Are you hurting the other Koopalings as well?!"

Zik shook his head. "No. Just the one boy. Since he is closet to you...and the future king of the Koopa Clan...unless I'm mistaken?" He nods. "Well, I've soent enough time esplaining things to you lot. I shall begin my duel with Mario now. And to make sure you do not interrupt..." He sensed that Antasma has made his wish, and he pounded the ground with his staff once. On his command, a dark matter surrounded the area he was standing on, and multiple forms began to appear. They took the shade of numerous Goombas, Koopas, and Paratroopas. Though they held a darker and more malevolent aura, than the usual silly ones.

Bowser gaped for a few moments, before folding his arms. "Hmph, if you think some doppelganger army is enough to bring me down, you're sorely mistake-OW!" He was tackled hared from the side, flipping the attacker off of him and facing him directly. Blizzard Midbus stood there, fists raised. "Man! You're really ticked about me kicking your tail, aren't you?"

"Order must be placed. Even our score out."

"Sorry pal, I kinda like being a winner. So I'm afraid I'll have to decline your way of thinking, because it's obviously fooling you into thinking you can beat me." With that, they locked arms once again, rolling about the fields.

Amy batted away one of the dark blue Goombas, which rolled away in a heap, before coming back for her again. She frowned, they were much tougher than the originals. That was going to be troublesome.

Sonic was about to make his move, when Knuckles pulled him back and pointed towards the distance. "Guess who I see?" Sonic squinted, and his eyes focused on the flying object far away from them. "That's right, I thought I sensed Ix around here. We have to chase him down, Sonic."

"Alright then! Luigi, you're with us, we gotta catch up with Ix!" He declared before r speeding off with Knuckles.

Luigi could only sigh in defeat of his new role. "Of course I get picked to help chase the powerful dictator..." He looked around for a block, hopped under it, and got the Super Leaf Power Up. Sprouting a kitsune tail and ears, he then flew off after his two comrades.

Mario looked across from Zik, an unreadable expression on his face. But not unreadable enough to dissuade the fact that he's thinking. The latter was the same way.

"So...you're the Legendary Hero of Mushroom Kingdom. Mario."

"I wouldn't call myself legendary, but I like to help."

"Modest, are we? Modest enough to take a fellow Zeti under your wing? You know where his past alignments lie, do you?"

"He had the chance to change for the better, and he took it."

"Yes. Yes he did. Such a shame he has to die for it, though."

Mario's face hardened at this, and he looked at the Zeti before him with a new expression: Pure anger. And protectiveness. "Cold hearted. Sonic told me about you guys. You almost destroyed his world simply for revenge and don't even care who suffers for it. And now you decide to kill one of your own for wandering his own way? That's unforgiveable."

Now Zik's stare hardened. "Don't mistake my sense of duty with a cold heart. I care about the boy, I do. But this is merely discipline for a juvenile like him. He had a choice, like you said. He chose wrong."

Mario whipped out his hammer, holding it with both hands, ready to swing at any time. "You no longer get to decide that for him." Eyeing a Shadow Koopa Shell, he kicked it towards Zik as his first attack.

Merely scoffing at the notion, Zik easily dispatches the projectile, tossing it away with his telekinesis. This gave Mario enough time to rush up and swing his hammer swiftly hitting him in the side. Zik recovers through tactful levitation and blasts his blue energy spheres. Mario easily avoids them with three well timed jumps. Zik swiftly dodges a stomp, and trips him with his cane. Mario backflipped off his hands and recivers fairly easy as well.

Bowser was pushing back at Blizzard Midbus,, their muscle nearly even. He growled silently as he began exerting more pressure, wanting to overpower the Koopa as soon as possible. Lord Fawful must be pleased by his redemption, despite him saying that it is not necessary.

Bowser himself growled, and his anger rose. "Stupid brain dead wretched little...somebody get this behemoth off of me!" His request was granted when Amy's large hammer was successful in knocking the foe away a couple feet. She then returned to fending off the Shadow Koopa troops.

Sonic, Knuckles and Luigi were steadily catching up with the retreating Ix, who has long sensed their presence but was careless to what they could possibly want with him. Although he plans on finding the traitor, he has made no move yet. He still needed an exact lead on the energy.

So with a turn, he fired a green orb of energy at the group of three. Each had to dcatter three different directions to avoid the blast.

"Yo Ix! Where ya goin'? Not gonna say hi or anything?" Sonic shouted uo while appeared ahead if him on the ground, running backwards so he could make eye contact.

Ix was silent. Here was the hedgehog who has defeated him fairly in battle. He should be furious...but was not. Currently, being angry was a waste of his time. So was Sonic.

So he casually turns around, aiming a green ball of energy from his staff, looking down upon his pursuers. They were not worth his time. So with a careless glance, he fired the ball at Sonic. The target seemed ready to dodge the attack, except Ix feigned it and swirled it around, hitting Knuckles in the back unexpectedly. He yelled out in pain and crsshed against the ground.

"Knuckles!" Sonic stopped immediately and ran back for his comrade.

Luigi meanwhile shivered and stopped his flight pattern. Knuckles was down and Sonic had to help him recover. That only left him to chase Ix. Oh boy. Can't he just...pretend he failed? So he wouldn't have to deal with powerful force like that?

"Um..."

Ix suddenly warped right to him.

_Why must I do things? _"Wah?! What the wha in wha?! S-Stay back! Back, I say!" _Real smooth. _

It wasn't that the possbility of Ix attacking him scared him. It was the fact that he spent a full minute of staring at the green plumber and he hasn't done a thing. It was really making him paranoid. Why won't he do anything?! It'd be preferable if he did nothing, but that only left him fearing what COULD happen...Luigi was being unreasonable, he was sure.

After a while Ix looked at Luigi seriously, a calm glare adopted on his features. "You..."

"M-Me?"

"Yes...you..." he pointed left. "And your brother...as well as that Koopa King...and the green dino..." He looked back upward. "The four of you...possess a very powerful potential within you..."

Luigi was sure about Mario and Yoshi, fearful ahout Bowser, but himself...he was pretty doubtful. "Powerful potential, eh...hehehe..."

"It is no laughing matter." Luigi hushed immediately, fear taking back over. "I do not know what I am sensing in the four of you. It is buried so deep that I cannot properly and accurately describe it. But it serves no matter. I shall have to prevent you from possibly releasing it."

"C-Can't you just give me a warning?" Luigi asked nervously. When Ix charged another green orb of energy, the plumber just sighed in defeat for the second time. "Of course not..." The orb was fired, Luigi pulls up a hammer to knock it away.

Ix was about to attack forcibly again, but something wrapped around his leg and slammed him down to earth. Yoshi retracted his tongue, crossing his arms. "That's for blasting me into the dirt!" Ix was about to recover, but Knuckles punched him back down.

Sonic approached the temporarily downed echinda, kneeling down a bit. "I bet you know what's going on in these parts. What are Antasma and Zavok planning?"

Ix just huffed, and looked up. "I don't have to explain myself to a lower species."

"Hey man, who won that fight between you and me? Oh yeah, it was ME. So I don't think you have the proper authority to act as if I'm the lesser guy here."

Ix just shook his head. "It matters not what happens. You and the rest shall fall eventually. Our hatred will find a way to destroy your hope. Your light. It matters not when, because I grew a sense of patience. Our victory will be assured, in time." He closed his eyes. "And your adversary shall play a major role in plunging this world...nigh...this universe...into utter chaos..."

"What adversary?" Knuckles asked. Then he narrowed his eyes."You mean Eggman, don't you?" He gripped him by his suit, holding him up to eye level. "What is that fatman up to? Do you know anything about it?!"

Ix shook his head. "I have spoken too much already. All will be revealed in time. Until then, we've gotten what we came for." With a mere blink, his eye glowed brightly and he sent Knuckles flying with his mind. Sonic was about to retaliate, when a surprise attack from a certain robot knocked him away.

He got up, to see Metal Sonic holding the Blue Chaos Emerald. With an emotionless nod to Ix, they both teleported away from the group of heroes, leaving them in a state of shock and slight concern.

Mario and Zik knocked each other away in two separate directions, both seemingly unexhausted. Zik sensed Ix and Metal Sonic received the object they searched for, and he nodded. He did a little wave of farewell, as he warped away. Zeena, Blizzard Midbus, and the Dark Koopa Troop disappeared the same way, leaving everyone confused.

Bowser cracked his knuckles, still growling deeply at what transpired and what has been happening. How dare they send a couple of their own after his flesh and blood, for mere amusement?! However, his concerned parent nature surpassed any possibility of rage he could have. He knew Junior possibly wouldn't like it, but the Koopa King had to have him protected by someone with experience. The Wario brothers were tough but unreliable. They better be, this time. But just to be safe...

He called for a Paratroopa, and began writing two different messages. One for one ally, and the other for another.

Amy peaked over him slightly, wondering what he could be writing, or who he could be writing to. He closed both letters, and sent them on their way. He saw her peaking over, and folded his arms. "What are you looking at?"

"What was that letter about?"

"I just sent letters to two allies I can surely trust to watch over Junior until further notice."

"Aww...you're being a worried parent! You DO have a heart somewhere deep down!"

"Shut up." Was all he said before he walked along the road, the one leading this time. Everyone else just shrugged and followed after him wondering how things could possibly turn out after this.

Luigi was still thinking over what Ix said to him. _The four of you...possess a very powerful potential within you..._

What could that mean? Why won't it leave his thoughts? And why does he feel like there is more than just the four of them with this so called 'powerful potential'? He and Mario were certainly aware of what Sonic and his friends were capable of. Ix already knew of their potential.

He thought no more of it, and just followed after his brother and the group quickly.

Unbeknownst to them, a certain group of Stars were looking down upon them, watching them go on their journey. The Star Spirits can't stay together for long, because the negative energy in the world is growing, due to the Chaos Powered Dark Stone. They will have no other choice but to separate.

The Eldest Star Spirit, known as Eldstar, sighed as they all began to span in seven different directions, just like the Chaos Emeralds. They would reunite soon enough. All they need to do is wait for the heroes to find out for themselves what power they wield, if they didn't know already.

After so many drawn out years...the Cosmic Prophecy was coming true. Both Rosalina and the Master Emerald sensed this for a fact. The Age of Darkness was upon them. And if that Ix character managed to sense what was going on, even if he couldn't figure it out immediately, he found out an important piece of it. It was a good thing he was flying toward's Peach's Castle. He needed to speak with her, immediately and in person.

The universe has been placed in dire danger.

**Meanwhile...**

Zavok and Antasma landed on some grass field, with a high hill on the very end of it. Their precise timing on the destination was correct. And now they could get to business.

It didn't take long to find the person they're looking for, because he was standing on the very tip of the hill with his arms folded, just staring off into the horizon. Zavok approached the figure calmly, rubbing his chin.

"So...you're the infamous Shadow The Hedgehog..." the figure turned aroundbat his name being called, and Zavok confirmed his suspicion. "I must say, you do look very similar to Sonic."

The black and red hedgehog just sighed, already irritated. _What did that blue imbecile do this time...? _

* * *

**That takes care of this one. It takes a while to put together, but writing chapters for this story gets easier. But thwn it turns into an up and down kind of thing. I get stumped on something, or my internet messes with me...things like that.**

**Oh well. Next chaoter will be out soon. Hopefully.**


	13. A Failsafe and A Demonic Ally

**How much luck can one have? Another day of canceled school, along with an extra chapter! Awesome, right? **

**Well not muchesle to say. Except to begin! **

* * *

**Peach's Castle**

"I don't think I should be the one doing something like this..."

"Oh come now, Zor! No one will belittle you for this, I'm sure. And remember, I'm still here. Don't be nervous." Peach consoled him as he was uneasily carrying a couple boxes up to her attic. No she didn'y command this, he actually felt like helping, since the Castle seemed pretty safe for the moment. But still, Goomp, Guy, and Paraplonk did not want to tale any chances, since numerous things have gotten past them before, so they were making sure to be extra vigilant no matter what happens.

It was for the best, since they weren't too good at looking out for things. But they certainly were trying hard. They kept checking windows, doors, secret pathways they usually forget to take when they were the ones invading. Once in a while they got a bit confused still, so they kept going on about their patrols.

Kamek was steadily growing more weary as he casually flew around the castle, beung sure that no one has been heading here to far. He hoped that things would stay that way until Bowser comes back from his possibly dangerous journey he placed himself and his enemies on. He hoped he would come back soon, though already figured that was unlikely.

So until then he decided to make himself useful around Peach and the others, using magic to properly rearrange things and cleaning out shelves and other things like that. Kamek is a neat freak, which compliments how messy Bowser gets in general. And usually Kamek doesn't win in those kinds of issues either way.

Zor managed to put up all the boxes he was meant to, and he sighed. "Okay, I'm all done." He looked up to Peach, who just gives him a warming smile of approval. He never really tried to understand why she made him feel so calm and not as dark as he used to be. All she did was be the nicest she could be to him. It was strange, how she affects people.

Is it her warmness that causes that Bowser character to continually chase after her? Zor wasn't a genius, so he couldn't figure out exactly how and why. But one thing is for sure. There is something about Peach that Bowser could not let go. It wasn't just her status either. There was something else...but what could that be?

It didn't matter, as his inner question would have to remain unanswered for the time being. Something bright has entered through Peach's window, and zipped around in the air for a couple times, before it stolled abruptly and shook to clesr it's vision. It was...a star? Oh yeah, Mario told him how important the stars usually were to their world, this must be one of them.

"Princess Peach! Where may I find Princess Peach?!"

Said princess came around in a hurry at the sound of frantic yelling, panting a bit. "There is no need to yell. Now what can I-" she paused briefly at the sight of Eldstar. "My goodness! Eldstar, what are you doing here?!" Sure the Star Spirits usually come around for huge parties and whatnot, but there was no party today. If the leader of the Star Spirits came to see her personally, then she knew something was wrong. "Does something trouble you?"

"I'm afraid so, my dear. The other Star Spirits could not join me, but I am enough for the moment. I shall get straight to the point. Our universe is in great peril."

Peach looked genuinely worried about this kind of news, and sits down in a chair so that she could listen properly. Zor knew when there was a subject he shouldn't be involved in unless they directly addressed him. Peach really wanted to attend to him, but this was vital, and he understood this. So he left without much effort.

Peach nodded slightly, and turned back to Eldstar. "What do you mean...?"

**Grasslands **

Shadow stood across Zavok, who had a face of pure curiousity towards him, and he also wondered how he knew his name. The creature is strange, for sure. And he looked like one that knows how to instill pain and in others if he did it correctly. It did make him on edge though, as the Bat-Like creature tjay Zavok called Antasma also looked at him, holding on to some dark violet stone in his claws.

He could feel the evil vibe coming from it as if it's a purely natural source. It wasn't something he liked, so he could only guess that stone was a possibly serious issue. Removing it became a secret priority of his. But he doubted it was that easy.

The taller figure spoke after the long silence. "Well thst was a great quiet introduction, but I say it's time to get down to business, Shadow."

Shadow only stared, feeling the negativity coursing through Zavok and Antasma. It's like they are powered by hatred itself. And whatever that stone was. It's energy itself was making their hatred more powerful.

"Strong silent type, eh? Another thing for me to like about you."

"Enough. What do you want?"

"And you get straight to the point. You are on a roll today." Zavok nods. "Now like you said, getting straight to the point. I merely want to recruit you into our factions. I find you...a rather suitable candidate."

Shadow checked him for a bit by taking extra time to examine Zavok's features. But his senses traced back to the hatred buried beneath it all, and he turned away. "I'm not interested."

"Yes, I figured you'd say that." Zavok knew he wasn't going to get Shadow's cooperation with threats, so they were out the window for now. So he'll have to try a different tactic..."May I not at least tell you the reason for my desire to recruit you?"

"What do you intend?"

Zavok smirked. All he needed was the attention, and he was successful from there. "We both know how it feels to have your pride crushed, and to be humiliated many times over. I do, and I'm certain you have more of a reason to be suffering humiliation. Might I say Sonic has something to do with it?"

Shadow raised a cautiois eyebrow. "Why would you say that?"

Zavok and Antasma's grins only deepened has the hook was properly in place. The latter turned to bat form and perched on the former's shoulder, as he walked in a circle around Shadow, eagerly swishing his tail. "Think about it carefully. You are supposed to be the Ultimate Lifeform, right? You're always going on about and saying this makes you the best by default. While I may agree with you...logic says otherwise."

"What does thst mean?"

Zavok turned to him. "Being bested by Sonic, many times over." Hearing the black hedgehog flinch lightly, Zavok went for the finisher. "How HE saved the world more times than you existed. How he manages to always keep up with you. How he might even...be your superior?"

Shadow whipped around. "Never."

"Are you so sure? Don't really see or sense any conviction in your words. I don't think you believe in your own words. You can't be the Ultimate Lifeform if Sonic always finds a way to show you up. Despite being the same, his plethora of powers continue to expand, while yours stay completely the same, despite their power growing. He's made past adversaries he had difficultly against look like child's play." Zavok folded his arms, and braved possible consequences for his next action. IT will leave a bad taste in his moutj, but it must be done. He and Antasma needed Shadow's cooperation. "Maybe this means Sonic is the Ultimate Lifeform...not you."

Shadow fell completely silent as he took these words in. It wasn't a complete lie. Sonic's powers continue to grow, and continues to save the world almost with his bare hands. While Shadow fell back into...

Insignificance. His support is rarely needed, as Sonic continues to prove himself capsble to handle things on his own. It's not the support part Shadow grimaced at. It was his lack of catching up to Sonic. He could only barely match him...yet proves almost impossible to surpass.

Antasma had his own set of bait, just to be on the safe side. **"Join vith us, Shadow. Co-op vith us, ve may just make a wish to undo a certain incident in your world, 50 years ago..."**

Shadow shot up. "You're bluffing."

**"Not at all. Do not underestimste the Dark Stone's hatred. Vill your vish into the Dark Stone and it shall happen. Your vill is strong enough, it shall be done. However...in order to gain your secret vish, you must join our ****ranks." **

Antasma could pratically sense the temptation beginning to take over Shadow, but he was still having doubts. "I refuse to be a puppet for anyone."

**"That's the best part, you don't have to." **Shadow turned back again, as the Bat-King grinned at the attention being regained. **"You can do vhat you vant, Shadow. You don't even have to stay with us. Just accept the membership, and choose whatever action you want from there. Just as long as they benefit us, AND yourself. We want everyone on our side to win. You'll get your fair share of glory soon enough." **

The black hedgehog once again found himself in a fit of conflict. He was a very negative person of course, but he was no villain. What could he do? Antasma decided to seal the deal. He took a big risk, and handed the Dark Stone to Shadow, asking him to merely hold it.

With a cautious glance, he took the stone from him, and looked right into it. As minutes passed, he felt his mind suddenly skim through something. He felt his mind pick up on something, and he heard a voice. A voice that he didn't expect.

_Initiate mental override. Password: Age Of Darkness. Creator of override: Gerald Robotnik. Command: Complete the evolution leading to the Age of Darkness by any means neccessary. _

_Enforcer of Command: Black Doom. _

The Hedgehog felt himself stiffen. There was a failsafe created by Black Doom, to ensure that this time comes. But how...but when...? How could he have possibly-

_You were created from MY blood..._

That dirty...what could this Age of Darkness possibly mean, either way? It certainly didn't sound good. _The Age of Darkness WILL come to fruition, Shadow. You will see to that...you don't have a choice. _

With that, Shadow felt his expression darken, and he stood up calmly. He walked by Zavok and Antasma without a glance. "I will gather the rest od the Chaos Emeralds."

Seeing that they have officially gained Shadow's cooperation, despite not knowing what just went on in his mind, Zavok and Antasma grinned. They were made aware of Shadow's capability, and were glad to have him along.

However, when Antasma reclaimed his Dark Stone, he was surprised to see that the Stone has gotten significantly darker in violet color. That was odd. When he got a perfect sense on it, he gasped and flinched. Zavok saw this, and held the Stone for himself. He also froze up, sensing the Darkness within the Stone grow significantly ever since Shadow touched it.

"The Darkness...despite it being the Dark Stone...it's much more powerful than I thought it would be."

**"So much...hatred. This hatred is intense. EXTREMELY intense." **Antasma said, shocked for himself. How can this be? Whoever they were going to revive next, their hatred was immense and almost bottomless. This had to be investigated. So with a wave, he took himself amd Zavok back to the Dream World.

While this went on, a small familiar simian saw the events unfold, and already knew things were going get hectic very quickly. He left without a trace, carrying with him a call to action for his hero.

**Koopa Camp **

Junior slowly opened his eyes, taking in the light above him. Unfortunately for him, it was a little bit too much light, and he shut his eyes after a couple seconds. _Too bright! Light too bright! Light way too bright! _

"Well it's about time you got up, boy." He looked up to see the Magikoopa elite Kammy Koopa was washing a rag, walked over to him and began rubbing a bit of dirt off his cheek. After she throughly cleaned his face off, she smiled. "There, wittle cheeks nice, clean, and pinchable!" She proceeded to pinch his slightly chubby cheeks in a grandmotherly manner, causing him to turn away in embarrassment.

"Grandma Kammy, not when the soldiers can see!" He said in embarrassment, but rubbed his still sore throat. Their relationship was just as Junior said, grandmother and grandson kind of relation. "But otjer than that, what are you even doing here?"

"King Bowser sent me and that blue Yoshi over there to watch over you." She pointed to said Yoshi. Junior recognized the Yoshi as Boshi, speedy rival to Yoshi. He kept his shades down to hide his eyes. He didn't feel like speaking right now. "Things are getting out of hand, boy. Your father had to team up with the Mario bros and those other youngin's from that other world to try and figure it out."

Junior didn't know what to think when he heard about his father teaming up with his worst enemies. Despite that, he trusted that the King had no other choice, in his haste to find out about his son's safety. So he made sure that Kammy and Boshi watched over him.

Very refreshing to know, actually.

Before he could ask any more questions, he heard a polite sounding 'pardon me!' and saw Cream rush in the room and up to his beside. Cheese was not too far behind, flying to the other side of him. "Junior! Are you okay?!"

Junior her face. She was extremely worried and sad about his current condition, and looked like she would cry over it. He didn't like that face at all. The happy smiles were much better. He preferred those over sad Cream.

"I'm fine, Cream. There isn't any reason to be upset. Remember this is me we're talking about. I'm super strong! Ow...really shouldn't be shouting though..." he rasped while still rubbing his sore throat. That fat yellow blob had such a strong firm grip...not only that, but he made Cream frown and sad! He didn't realize that it upset him so much, it just did.

These weeks have been total weirdness for him and it refuses to stop.

Junior found enough energy to sit up, and look at Cream. "It's fine. This Koopa Prince is tougher than he looks! No dirty weird creatures are gonna keep beating on me, because I'll be twice as string by the time they try again. And next time just stay out of sight, okay? I don't need you possibly getting hurt every time I get into a scuffle. Your mom might never forgive me."

Cream could see the mutual worry he had for her as she had for him. This was a good sign, he was getting more comfortable around her, while she is perfectly fine around him. It was definitely fine progress.

"Alright alright enough." Boshi said, shaking his head. "Kammy said that we have to give the kid some medicine for his throat. Should be able to completely heal it in a matter of minutes. Though it would be preferrable he didn't speak much, she insisted.

"No way! She gave Dad that medicine before, and he said it tasted like over expired garlic! I hate garlic too! Garlic is for chubby overeaters like Wario!"

"Remember who saved your life, you ungrateful Koopa!"

"Whatever. I'm not taking that gross medicine, end of story. Closing the book on it right now!"

"Now Junior, try not to be unreasonable." Cream began trying to persuade him. "If you don't take that medicine, you won't be able to eat until however long your throat takes to heal. And I do believe that you tummy keeps being grumpy. Don't you want it to be happy?"

Junior's stomach growls again, and he sighed in defeat. That medicine was extremely nasty, but he hasn't truly eaten anything all day! He couldn't take another day longer. He rubbed his head, and shook it grumpily, before looking at everyone. "Fine...but I want only Cream to give it to me."

She was handing him the medicine. She took a spoonful, a small spoonful, and reached it across to him, telling him to open wide. He winced at how foul smelling, but toughed it out, and sipped the liquid. Wow...it was worse than he thought. It was like sewerwater with a hint of Wario gas. No one deserved that kind of torture, but he didn't show this reaction for Cream's sake. He finished sipping and panted rapidly, then went to wash his tongue with water for five minutes.

"See? That wasn't so hard, was it?" Kammy asked. Next thing she knew she dodged a medium sized fireball.

"That was the worst thing I've EVER tasted! Are you sure that wasn't poison?!" He shouted, before sighing again. As long as he could eat, he truly didn't care.

Cream giggled lightly, before gently gasping. "Junior. You have a bruise on your cheek, still." Kammy has done an efficient job in cleaning up the wound, but it was still clearly there and wasn't going to heal fully for a while. Junior was about to brush it off as not important, but she didn't give him the chance. She leans in and pecks his cheek ever so gently.

The reaction was not what Kammy expected. She expected him to blow a childish fuse about being kissed, as that isn't something he's into unless they're from his 'Mama Peach.' No all she saw was the first child having steam blow out of his ears, and the other smiling innocently.

"Wha...w-what was that for?"

"Whenever I get a bruise, Mama would clean it, bandage it, and kiss it to make me feel better. I wanted to do that. Do you feel better, Junior?" The most she got out of him was a slow but sure nod of approval. "Okay! Let's go fill your tummy!" With that, Cream and Cheese head out for the Koopa Camp pantry.

Junior was left emotionally conflicted. He was feelng incredibly sad all of a sudden when she mentioned her mom, but then she kissed his cheek and it was almost completely gone. That has been going on for some time now. Every time he heard about Vanilla, he would get really sad, and even a bit angry.

And he has yet to admit why it bothered him so much. Because saying it now would REALLY hurt Cream's feelings, and he didn't want that. He remembered his hungry belly and shook all thoughts aside for thay simple notion. Eating.

Kammy watched the boy go by, unbelieving what was happening. Junior's heart was waeming up gradually, and it was due to this Rabbit's hand lf friendship. But that's not what surprised her. It was that he took it without hesitation. He was in wonder, but he never hesitated. And she gleefully accepted.

What a strange yet carefree and cheerful child...

**Dream World**

Zavok and Antasma regrouped with Zik, Zeena, Zazz and Zomom. Ix had gone elsewhere on personal business, and Metal Sonic was also interested in finding the Chaos Emeralds, alongside Shadow. Whatever changed the latter would be good for them, and bas for their enemies, no doubt.

The Dark Stone shook and vibrated immensely when it reacted to the Red Chaos Emerald Zavok had, and even more so when Zik placed the Blue emerald he had towards it. This was a strange discovery indeed.

"Woah...this thing is giving off vibes...crazy vibes..." Strange and hypocritical, coming from Zazz.

**"I vonder vhat this could mean...?" **Antasma also said, curious himself. As the vibrations continued, there came the purple lightning, a very intense one. Then out came a shadow, as it landed facefirst into thw ground. The evil group circled it, curious as to what it could be.

**"..." **It was eerily sikent for a second, until a soft laugh was heard, making the atmosphere even eerier. **"Ehe...hmhmhmhm..." **The shadow stood up, holding it's face. **"Hahahaha..." **It stopped. Then it threw his head back, now cackling maniacally. **"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" **Then he calmed down again. **"Those fools...they thought they have gotten rid of the likes of me. Thought they can just wipe me out and be done with it. Ameteurs." **The evil voice was enough to make even Zazz shudder with nervousness, which Zavok made quick note of.

"Who are you, creature?" Zik asked, the only one other than Zavok who was completely calm.

It slowly lifted it's head up. **"Mephiles...and I take it you all are the ones who revived me?" **

"It was on accident, but looks like we've gotten quite the results." Zavok said, very interested in this development. "I'll have to tell you that you look a lot like Shadow."

**"Yes...I do, don't I? Well, if that fool knew what he was doing, and if he rememebered me, he'd be kicking himself right now." **Clenching his fist and reopening it, he continues. **"It's incredbile what kind of power your precious Dark Stone holds. I was wiped out from the face of time and space. I'm not supposed to exist. However..." **He recalled to when he felt his aura being pulled out and controlled. He meant the Time Eater. **"Moronic Doctor...his desire for control brought back something he wish he didn't. *pant* Even...if I am severely weakened. But alive." **

Zavok could see the sadisticness in this creature's aura alone. He felt like it knew his every intention already, and that alone made him slightly uncomfortable. Zeena certainly didn't trust it.

"I feel that you probed our minds, even if only for a second. You know our goals, and that's fine and all. But you're also severely weakened, like tou said, so it means your usefulness could be limited." Zavok turned his back. "What is it that you've done that can impress me enough to help you survive?"

**"I was the only villain successful in killing Sonic the Hedgehog..." **

No needing to ponder over that, Zavok was already hooked. Sure, evidence shows that the death was not permanent, not that he was surprised. But this creature had his full attention now.

"What is it you need?"

**"It's more about what I can do for you, but I can help you either way. You see, three collegues of mind in the pits of oblivion: Dark Gaia, The Dark Star Itself, and the Shadow Queen. Their hatred burns deep that they could have possibly been defeated by lower lifeforms like Sonic and this so called 'Mario'. They want to be free, so they can burn the world with their rage. You've made me the first one to escape. We will need the negative energy from all seven Chaos Emeralds to free the others. Then the Era of Darkness can truly begin." **

Zik suddenly laughed, casuing everyone to turn to him. "Oh my. The Era of Darkness? I must be getting old, because I completely forgot that destiny is becoming unraveled by US, even as we speak. To put it shortly, it's when the world's most vile sources of evil, that's us, rises up from the ashes and consumes the world, and eventually the entire UNIVERSE In Darkness and Chaos." He closed his eyes. "However...Cosmic Prophecy also stated that the only ones that can stop this are the Fourteen Warriors of Light. According to legends from the other world, the Seven Star Children are one half of this fourteen. If they somehow find one another, then we shall be in deep trouble."

Antasma was not surprised that an elder of age like Zik would know something about this. Then he turned back to Mephiles. **"So what do we do about this?" **

**"How you're going about this, it is not bad. But if you want to make faster progress, you need to be agressive. Don't hesitate. Use everything in your disposal to get what you want. Unfortunately, I am too weak to assist you. The least you can do is bring someone here." **

Zavok nods at this. "Alright. Who is it?"

Mephiles weakly puts up a dark energy ball, and allowed them to see the figure that was through it. They could see their target through it. **"Her name is Blaze The Cat. Do any means neccessary to bring her to me. I need her alive if my intentions are correct. Of coirse, you don't have to participate in this endeavor immediately." **

Zik shook his head. "No. We trust you. Just tell us more."

**"It's time you stopped hesitating and started being bolder. Like so." **Mephiles raised his claw towards the Dark Stone, focusing it's negative energy with his own. And in no time, two more shadows appeared alongside the silhouettes of the Shadow Queen, Dark Gaia, and The Dark Star. The two extras were revealed to be Princess Shroob and Black Doom. Like he said, the Negative Chaos Energy was needed to release them all. He himself was merely the first. **"You already have two armies in your disposal. This Dark Fawful army, and the Nocturnus. It is time to use them, as our first step." **

Everyone nods in agreement. "But what about _her? _The Star Spirits seem to be interfering." Zik pointed to another portal, where Eldstar was explaining to her about what the Era of Darkness was, and she looked panicked.

Mephiles merely flicked a claw. No one likes a taddle tale. **"Deal with her." **

**(Unknown Location) **

Blaze suddenly springs up from her sleep. She has just had a rather horrid nightmare, and it was visibly causing her a lot of stress. She begins changing into her usual clohtes and gathered the Sol Emeralds for safe keeping inside the capsule Tails designed. Silver was also awakened by her random outburst, and looked at her worriedly.

"What's going on?"

She looked back at him. "Something is wrong. Terribly wrong. We need to move, and we need to move now." She said in her no nonsense tone as she immediately left her house, Silver stumbling as he kept following her.

Blaze began to move quickly, a sense of forboding attacking her. _I don't know what I'm feeling, but I don't approve of it. I must find the others. _

**(On the road) **

Mario suddenly stopped in his tracks, as did Luigi, Yoshi, and Bowser, feeling cold as their sense of danger flash immediately. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy looked back towards them, suddenly very concerned.

"We have to get back to Peach's Castle." Not wanting to waste time, Mario had to use a Warp Pipe block to summon a warp pipe leasing back to the castle, and everyone hopped inside in unison.

He simply could not shake this feeling that their enemy was done toying with them.

* * *

**Didn't mean to rush things, if I did. But I currently brought back a serious enemy that does not enjoy wasting precious time. Incredibly weak, but still dangerous when he comes to the mind.**

**How can this possibly gey any worse? Well...jusy wait for a bit and find out later. Cool? Cool.**


	14. The Stage Is Set

"What...? Are you sure...?" Peach whispered after hearing the whole story from Eldstar himself. And the leader of the Star Spirits nods in all seriousness. She looked down, clutching her dress. "Oh no..."

"It's true, princess. The forces of evil are growing alarmingly fast, and if this continues, you and the other Star Children will be in grave danger." Eldstar said warningly. "It wouldn't surprise me if they came for you, since you are the weakest, but still an important link to everyone. You need to leave this castle immediately."

Peach stood her ground. "I can't leave my people behind. We just have to wait for Mario and the others so we can properly think about what to do about this situation." As she said this, there was a sense of evil filling the castle atmosphere, and she winced. "Oh no...they're already here..." Unfortunately she did not mean the heroes...

Speaking of said heroes, they exited the current warp pipe and made beeline for Peach's Castle. They stoll had the bad feeling, and they were still too far away.

"Darn it! I just know they're after Princess Peach! We're not going to make it!" Mario shouted.

Sonic obviously took this as a challenge, and grabbed his wrist, along with Tails wrist, and began speeding up. "Oh yes we will!" They were speeding off in an instant, leaving the others literally in the dust, except for Yoshi.

Sonic stopped a couple yards in front of the Castle...to see that it was under siege. And more surprise to behold, a familiar group of black suited enemies were attacking the surrounding Toad Town, and sending them all into mass panic. Knuckles might not be too happy about this when he catches up.

"Tails?"

"Yes?"

"If I were crazy...I'd say the Nocturnus are attacking Toad Town." Pause. "Aw crap it's the Nocturnus." Another pause. "WAIT THE NOCTURNUS?! I thought it was just Ix! Why are they here?!"

"That's later. Right now we have to clear them out and get to the Princess as quickly as possible." Mario stated as he glances between the town and the castle. Both were under heavy attack by Nocturnus soldiers. They needed to clear them out and get Peach out of the crossfire, so they'll focus on saving the Toads.

When the rest of the group managed to catch up, they were also in shock at what they were seeing. This attack was relentless and out of nowhere. Knuckles for one couldn't grasp the concept of how they got out of the Twilight Cage without them noticing. Nothing was making sense.

Either way, their only valuable choice was to chase them away to wince they came, wherever that was. Mario turns to the others quickly. "Okay, you guys have to go and protect the Toads and chase these guys away if you can. Wait...where's Bowser?" He turns to see Bowser already heading full speed for Peach's castle. With a light sigh, he nods. "Okay I guess me and Sonic and Bowser will be off helping Peach. Do what you can here." Mario and Sonic then ran off after Bowser, likely to prevent him from doing anything too rash.

Bowser busted down the walls to the Castle, looking around furiously. Many Nocturnus were not expecting a mighty Koopa King to go barreling right through their forces as if it's not even a problem, but what do you know, it happened. He used pure brute force to effortless throw them aside before they had a chance of retaliation.

His anger was his fuel. These guys were likely aiming to capture Peach for some reason. It didn't matter what reason, he just won't sit around and let it happen. He's the only one who's supposed to nab the Princess, no one else!

"These fools think they can outshine ME? What a load of nonsense! I do the nabbing, not these black suited weirdos!" He roared as he turned into a spiked ball and rolled right through any possible resistance, which was tearing a couple of the walls down. Peach always has to redo these walls...

Sonic sweatdropped at seeing how easily Bowser's raw power overpowers the Nocturnus. He might be the only one Sonic knows to be stronger than Knuckles in terms of raw physical power. Because Bowser has lifted entire castle's before with own his bare claws..._normal sized._ No wonder Mario has a difficult time with him when they fight.

Bowser busted through another wall, this time finding his prey in question. Zavok was definitely there, and he was choking Zor with his tail. Due to scratch marks on both of them, Zor at least put up some resistance. Antasma was floating right on his shoulder.

"So Zor...feel like you made a proper choice now? Go on and answer, if you can." Zavok casually said as his tail tightened around ths young Zeti's neck.

"Put him down, Zavok." Sonic said sternly.

He turned at the sound of his name being called, and threw Zor aside. "This coming from one who dislikes the Zeti so much for trying to destroy his world?"

"Zor hasn't done anything to lose my trust, so I have no reason to be hostile towards him anymore." Zor weakly looked up in surprise due to this. "You however...are a completely different story altogether."

"You got that right!" Bowser growled, cracking his knuckles. "Going after my son just to anger me...that is not a smart thing to do. Now I'm afraid I'll have to pound your skull in until I hear it crack."

Sonic nodded, arms folded. "And this time, I'm gonna step in. Antasma assumed his true form, his grin widened. **"Then I shall intervene as vell. What say you, Mario?" **

Said plumber was about to respond to this challenge, when Zor steadily stood on his feet, rubbing his side, and floating over to Mario's side. He seemed to be ready for battle.

"So...you're making your treachery official, Zor?" Zavok said with narrowed eyes.

Zor remembered a couple things. How Yoshi and Mario easily accepted him, how Sonic just voiced that he earned his trust, and that Peach was so nice to him, when she has plenty of reasons not to be. And it wasn't because it was necessary, but that she wanted to.

"Yeah. So what?" Zor said coolly. Sonic turned towards him, and grinned. He felt a massive weight lift off his shoulders. He finally earned his trust. "And as my first official act of switching sides, I'm gonna help Mario fight that Antasma creep!"

"Well I guess that's settled then." Sonic grinned, then turned towards their enemies. "Here we come!"

**Meanwhile...**

Silver was confused and a bit disoriented about Blaze suddenly wanting to up and leave their current location. All she said was that she had a very bad feeling all of a sudden, and that they just needed to go and find the others. She was fearing what might happen.

Her feeling was confirmed when Silver pulled her back to avoid a huge block of ice heading their way. They looked up to see Dark Fawful and Blizzard Midbus. They were glowing dark as a sense of forboding filled the two.

"Hehehehehe! Target located! Very fortunate for me, me indeed!"

"I think those two are old enemies of Mario...at least that's what I think..." Silver said warningly. "What do you guys want?"

Blizzard Midbus pointed carelessly. "You stay out of way. Purple cat come with us."

She knew it. She had a bad feeling, and she knew there was a reason. But there was no way she was going to give into this. A very dark feeling in the pit of her soul was telling her NOT to get captured. It would mean something sinister if she did.

"No choice. Purple cat come with us. That is all."

"Agreed, Blizzard Midbus. You shall distract the white hedgehog, while I bring her into custody."

She narrowed her eyes and her hands lit in flames. "That won't happen!"

Dark Fawful chuckled. "Fawful anticipated your resistance. He knows he has little chance of engaging you in battle and emerging victorious. Which is why Fawful came by with a tool of assurance." He chuckled again and pressed a button on his pod.

A couple seconds later Blaze felt somethint surround her, and tried to walk forward...only to hit glass. "What?!"

"Hahaha! Fawful has done extensive studying on Blue Hedgehog's friends, and found out about you. That glass is flame-proof!" And it was stronger than it looked, because she tried to break it herself, and it wouldn't budge. "Now to bring you back to secret location! I HAVE CHORTLES! Bye bye now!" His pod lifted the glass cube over Blaze, and began carrying her away.

Silver was still busy holding back Blizzard Midbus, but saw Blaze being taken away. "No! Let her go!"

"Objective is complete. You go away now." The Ice Pig said as he slammed his fist into Silver's back, knocking him away. He stood back up, feeling that somethingnwas left on his back. He was only able to widen his eyes in shock, as ice completely encased his body in seconds. "I trained. New ice techniques in my disposal, you no threat right now. Farewell."

He jumped up high, and landed right next to Fawful as they carried the restrained Blaze away. She could only look in helplessness as she was slowly carried away from the frozen Silver...

**Angel Island **

Rosalina looked downtrodden. She was in full understanding of the darkness beginning to cover their galaxy...and it would only grow greater as time continues on. It was a serious matter that needed to be addressed before it was to late.

She looked towards the Master Emerald Knuckles has trusted her to guard in his place. This was an immense responsiblilty someone so young has to take up, and she wondered what might have happened to him if he never met Sonic. It might not have ended so well.

She sensed something within the Master Emerald, and looked tkwards it once again. She saw a dark ball right in the center of it. It was nonexistent, but still there.

"I see...you are aware of it too..." she said quietly. She looked around as she saw the Lumas who traveled with her snuggle close to her as they slept. She was glad they could not sense the evil rising in the world like she does. She will protect them at any cost.

Rosalina then looked back towards the Master Emerald...she may need to move it. She had a eerie feeling thay Angel Island was no longer safe. She hoped Knuckles would understand her caution...

**Back to Peach's Castle**

Bowser and Zavok were once again wrestling with one another due to their raw strength, hands clasped as they strived to overpower the other. Bowser's anger was a contributing factor.

"Well well, it seems you only get stronger and stronger, Bowser. Yet you still don't have the capability to defeat one human?"

"You really don't want to anger me more than I already am." Bowser growled as he swiftlt overpowered him once again, then punch Zavok's face. He fell over, but his tail swiftly wrapped around the koopa's wrist, and he flung him overhead, sending him crashing into the walls.

He readjusted himself and walked towards him, but was attacked by a burst of wind out of nowhere. He staggered, before the blue wind attacked him again, from behind.

Sonic sped all over the room, beyond Zavok's ability to keep up, and spindashed him right in the chest and he crashed against the ceiling. "Way too slow!"

Antasma was shooting dark energy spheres towards Mario and Zor, who continue to avoid with supreme jumping ability and flight at once. Thankfully Zor still had control over many kinds of shadows, so he was able to redirect many of tje black spheres to sender.

One reflected black sphere hit his chest, and Mario takes the chance to promptply stomp his head, then swung his hammer to knock the Bat-King aside.

Antasma cackled a bit before floating back up. **"I see you vant to defeat me as quickly as possible, due to the power behind your strikes increasing...what gives?"**

Mario folded his arms, annoyed. "Obviously I want to defeat you as quickly as possible so I can get to Peach."

**"I'm afraid that won't be possible. *evil grin* She's already gone." **He enjoyed the look of shock and disbelief on the plumber's face after this statement. **"One of those pesky Star Spirits tattled on us. Due to that, she knew too much. So ve had to remove her for a little vhile." **

"What?!" Sonic shouted before a blast of fire struck him from behind, causing him to collapse.

Zavok smirked when he hit his target. "You were being distracted the entire time. She's long gone."

Bowser rose up from the rubble, growling after the discovery. He turned tk Sonic. "You! Fastball Special!" Sonic jumped up in spindash formation, and Bowser timed his punch just right. He sent the spinning hedgehog off at high speed and power. He bounced around in the room, and bashed Antasma into the ground. Mario used his hammer to send Sonic towards Zavok, again hitting him in the chest, harder this time.

This sent him skidding backwards, panting as Antasma floated by his side. His tail lashed furiously. "Every time I am injured by you lower life firms...it irritates me to no end...I will enjoy watching you suffer."

"Too bad our suffering is scheduled for 'never'." Sonic shot back.

"Then I'll just have to change that schedule." Zavok said. "Our forces are growing by the hour, foolish hedgehog. We have entire armies on our side. Sooner or later...we will be an unstoppable force capable of taking entire worlds..."

"What, you think you can beat us because you have a couple of armies on your side?" Mario said.

"Yes. In fact, we are perfectly confident that we will succeed this time." Zavok said. "Yes...yes this will do nicely. Think of us taking your precious Princess as a declaration of sorts..."

"Delcaration of what? Be straight with your explaining!" Bowser complained.

Zavok chuckled, before looking up towards his enemies darkly. "We hereby declare war on this world."

Mario and Sonic certainly did not expect him to say something like this. The latter even stepped back a bit. Mario regained his words. "Did you just say..._war?" _

"I did not stutter. Our forces are more than enough to stage a complete takeover of this planet. Then galaxies. And so on and so forth. Darkness will be made loud and clear to all who might try to defy us."

"Zavok...don't do something you're gonna regret." Sonic said warningly, actually a bit concerned.

Zavok pointed out to them. "This great Zeti regrets nothing, blue hedgehog. You will truly know why I am called the King Of Chaos." With this, Antasma placed his claws on his shoulders, and they vanished once again.

Sonic stomped the ground. "Dang it, they got away again! What are we supposed to do now?" He said as Luigi and the others regrouped with them.

Mario thought about this...before his eyes widened in realization, and he punched the ground. "SHOOT! Why didn't I think of this before?!"

"What is it?"

"I feel so foolish! Antasma is among the group, aren't they? Their base is the Dream World!" Mario shook his head, irritated. "How did we not figure this out sooner?!"

Tails thought about this. "They kept appearing in the real world to throw us off, into thinking that their base of operations was in the real world, allowing the others to continue on unnoticed."

"They tricked us!" Knuckles shouted.

"Exactly. But the question remains: How do we go after them?"

Mario and Bowser both got and idea, before turning to Luigi. He looked both ways, before realizing they were staring at him. "What?"

Mario walked past everyone, a firm expression on his face. "I gotta call a friend."

**Eggman's Base **

The Doctor was chuckling with glee. His top secret download was almost complete. Soon enough, he'll be able to make his move.

"Yes...yes! This download will be my greatest accomplishment! If it works, I'll be able to contend with everyone all at once! I'm sure to end up on top! Nothing can stop me now!" He cackled. Then he heard his doors slid open, and he reacted in shock at who it was. "What?! What are YOU doing here?!"

No sooner than he said that, he was promptly hit in the back of the head by one of his own robots, and he fell unconscious. Soon enough, a silhouette that looked strikingly familiar to Eggman's...

"Sorry pal. But I'll take care of this download of yours from here. Take him away." He gestured to the rogue robot, who took the unconscious doctor, along with a shut down Orbot and Cubot, away. He then looked towards the screen, and uploaded his own set of data into Eggman's data. Soon enough, it dashed green, saying 'Extra Data Inputed, continuing download.'

"Excellent...soon...very soon...will this world be mine. Patience is a virtue, after all."

The File that held this data was codenamed: "Egg Doomsday."

**Dream World**

Blaze woke up with a serious headache. She looked around, unsure of where she was. It was a bit dark and gloomy, as well as sinister. She already knew that things went downhill really quickly.

"Blaze! Are you alright?" She turned to the voice, the voice of Princess Peach, who was worriedly waiting for the cat to wake up.

She sat up, rubbing her sore head. "Peach...? You're a prisoner here too...? Where...where are we?"

**"In a world of Dreams, child." **Mephiles rose up from the black floors, shocking Peach and Blaze.

"Who are you?! Why have you brought us here?! And...why do you look so much like Shadow...?"

**"All good questions, dear Blaze." **Shadow breifly appeared beside him, and handed him two Chaos Emeralds, purple and light blue. His expression...he didn't have one. That reprogramming in his mind has taken away most of his judgement. **"Very well done, Shadow." **

Peach shook her head in disbelief. "What did you do to him?!"

**"I merely reminded him of his true purpose for existing. Causing destruction on his homeworld. Though that's later. I have plans for you two lovely princesses. And since I do not have much time to explain, I will merely give you a boost." **

Mephiles held his palm out to Blaze and pressed it against her forehead. She was about to resist, when she froze completely. A flurry of memories began imeding her mind. Memories of some destroyed future, Silver, powerful flames, and Mephiles. As well as sealing some ancient demon inside of her...

He restored her memories of a seemingly erased timeline.

She stepped back in shock "You...Mephiles...you tricked me. You tricked Silver. Playing us for fools this entire time!" She snarled, bwfore calming down. "Hmph. It doesn't matter anyway, because you failed in the very end. EVerything in that timeline, including events, and Iblis, are gone for good. You're all that's left."

Mephiles chuckled darkly. **"You foolish child...do you really think that it's over just like that. Not by a long shot. Heh, you even did me a huge favor." **

Blaze suddenly realized that she was possibly missing some significant detail. "What...are you talking about...?"

**"Solaris will never exist again, that much I can accept. However...that diesn't mean I can't empower myself with Iblis again. The monster still exists." **He saw the cat was tensing up, realization coming to her. "**You were not there for the final battle. You sealed Iblis within yourself and transported the both of you to the dimension you call home. The Iblis of the past and present where inevitably destroyed. However...you were out of range of the time reboot, because you were in a different dimension altogether, therefore, your actions still existed, just not remembered. But I bet you remember now, don't you? Why do you think the Sol Emeralds truly exist? Think. They represent the soul, and flames. Whose soul do think you hold?" **

Blaze froze in horror, and she stepped back, shaking her head. "No...no no no..."

**"Yes...thanks to your sacrifice, you spared the Iblis of the future from destruction. And these 'Sol Emeralds' must be some kind of assurance that all of it's power cannot be unleashed. Why else would they contribute to you having a super form? Ever notice how the second time you used it, it was strangely even MORE powerful? Thanks to your sacrifice, this purpose has been revealed. And you never knew because your memories of Iblis were gone. So to put it shortly, the future Blaze no longer exists. But her actions have definitely caused consequences for you, in the present. You could say that she 'merge' her memories and decisions with yours. It really is difficult to explain, so I hope you got all that." **

Blaze looked down at her hands. Now that she could focus on it...she DID feel something lurking around in her soul. It was pure evil, and it was sealed within her. This may be a factor as to why Burning Blaze is much more powerful the second time she used it. But she didn't care about that. It was all clear to her.

A post-apocalyptic future was erased...but the one who caused it still rested in her soul. "...Well what does it matter now? Do you think you can release it from me? I won't let you."

**"It doesn't matter whether you're letting me our not. I'm taking Iblis back and there's nothing you can do." **He used the negative properties of the Chaos Emeralds in his possession to recharge himself. Then he tapped into their magnetic properties, instantlt bringing all seven Emeralds to him. **"Oh, and thanks for bringing the Sol Emeralds with you. It will male my job much easier." **

"W-What job...?" Peach asked, incredibly shaken by what she heard just now.

**"I'm going to revive my allies in oblivion, starting with the Shadow Queen." **

"WHAT?! ARE YOU MAD?!" Peach screamed in terror. "You can't revive her, or the others either! You'll be causing Chaos and Destruction on a Cosmic Scale!"

**"That's the idea. It's not like I'm using you as her new vessel, anyway, you're just a prisoner here because you currently know too much. The Shadow Queen requires a female vessel to be fully revived, correct? Well, when I'm done releasing Iblis, I'll have a female vessel for her that's of royal blood, as well as being younger and more powerful than her previous one."**

Blaze realized what his intentions were, and she grabbed the bars, a look of anger and fear mixed together on her face. "You wouldn't dare!"

**"Try me. Now if you ladies would excuse me, I have rituals to perform with Antasma and Zavok." ** With this, he disappears in a sahdow, leaving the princesses alone.

Blaze held her shoulders, and fell down, legs suddenly too weak for her to stand. Peach kneeled down to comfort her as best she could, but the damage has been done.

The Era of Darkness has entered it's first stage.

* * *

**Whelp...I said things could get worse. I meant it.**

**Anyway, another chapter out, as I could. How will the heroes fare, knowing that the first Stage of the Era of Darkness has begun? Just look over EVERY section I put in this chapter. You'll know hell's about to break loose. **

**And next chapter will be a two-parter, obviously. And at the end of part two, you might be surprised about what I'll do...or not. I dunno.**

**Excited? Well be patient for me, okay? I'll have it when I have it, not trying to be harsh. Laters!**


	15. Dark Takeover, Part One: The Heroes Fall

Mephiles and Antasma were getting things set for setting their preciois bretheren of evil free. Though there was a bit of debate to actually pick who is first to be revived.

**"Well. Looks like we cannot revive the Shadow Queen first after all. All of them will be taking an intense amount of energy for revival." **Mephiles stated.

**"Indeed. It vill become problematic if those pesky heroes get the drop on us vhile ve're going through with the rituals. It must not be interrupted." **Antasma replied.

Zavok folded his arms. "So what do you suggest we do?"

Mephiles looked towards the Sol Emeralds, then the Chaos Emeralds. A full set, both of them. It's more than enough to free all the vallies they need. But he sensed Dimentio among them, and decided not to even bother with with him. He was not one for teaming with anyone, and could cause serious problems. He was practically his opposite, controlling the spatial plane while Mephiles was more in tuned with time. But the main fact is that Dimentio was not a willing team player, and might become an issue, even for them, if revived.

Mephiles gazed at Blaze, who was chained by her arms and legs in the center of all the Sol Emeralds. Her will to struggle was admirable, but ultimately useless. Iblis and he will be one again. Even if it will never result in Solaris again, he'll take whatever he can get from this.

Meohiles finally turned to Zavok and Antasma. **"I'll do the rituals myself." **

**"Vhat? Are you sure about this?" **Antasma asked. He was well aware that the rituals will go along much faster with more people, and he's taking the chance to do it the slow way.

**"Don't be concerned, I know what I'm doing. All I need is time, whoch I'm certain you lot can give me." **He held the Dark Stone in his claws, and raises it up once again. Crackling with purple lightning and shadows, another figure popped out.

The orb revealed itself to be the Dark Star, as the spikes emerged and it's eyes opened, while it radiates it's dark energy. **"I am...alive again...debt to you evil souls, I have..."**

"Debt, huh? You can start by helping us out. Those heroes are getting too close for our taste, and we need to buy some time for Mephiles. Think you can handle that?" Zavok said.

**"...I shall...assist you." **

"Very good. Now...our objective is to keep them from coming here to the Dream World. Mephiles is strong, but not enough to take them all on himself. So that's why we have to keep them away until he completes the rituals. Now, let's move!" Zavok and the rest of his allies jumped through a portal back to the real world, and it closes behind them.

Peach watches them go, and sat down sadly on the puffy cloudy floor of the Dream World. Things were going wrong. Sure things have gone wrong before, but they were NEVER this bad. It was only getting worse more than it was getting better.

She had to warn the others. Due to all the negative energy working against her, she'd say she has only a few moments to use her telepathy to get to Mario. When she was sure Mephiles wasn't monitoring her, she clasped her hands and kept her eyes closed.

Blaze struggled against her restraints, but they showed no signs of breaking. Mephiles approached her and the Sol Emeralds rose. "Blast it all...you won't get away with this..."

**"Keep saying that as if you had the power to resist it. It humors me." **With that condescending statement, the Sol Emeralds shot their energy at Blaze, and the unsealing of Iblis began. Too bad for her that this method was much more painful...

**Peach's Castle**

Mario was pacing the floor, waiting for his important ally to arrive so they at least have a chance of preventing whatever the villains had planned. Once again, Peach has been captured. Only not by Bowser this time(much to his irritation), but someone who truly means the world harm.

Zavok...he declared _war _on this fused world. WAR. It was no bluff, and he looked like he had the resources AND the power, along with the allies, to back up this threat. This situation is turning more hazardous by the second.

_Mario! Can you hear me?! _

_Peach?_

_I don't have much time Mario, so please listen closely! _

Mario suddenly stopped pacing, and looked up towards the ceiling. Luigi was easily able to tell that Peach was talking to him, and that it was best not to bother them. He looked concerned either way though.

When the finality of Peach's warning reached his mind, he looked extremely tense, and quietly gave his thanks for it. When she released her connection, he turned back to his friends.

"We have a huge problem om our hands." He said gravely.

He repeated Peach's dire warning to them, and they understood loud and clear. Though Sonic was visibly horrified to know that Mephiles has somehow brought himself back into existence. Only two people still knew of his existence, and the other wouldn't be of much help. Not this time. He wasn't in the playing around mood anymore. He knew just how serious this has gotten.

"And this 'Shadow Queen' he's trying to bring back...how bad is she?"

Luigi shivered. "She's 'end of the world' bad."

"What the heck?! And she was powerful enough before with Peach's body? But if she possesses Blaze..." He shook his head. "I gotta deny that. That's a big N.O.P.E. We simply can't allow that to happen."

"Which is whu we're waiting for Dreambert to get here. He and Luigi are the only ones who can access the Dream World besides Antasma!" While Antasma acesses Dream Portals freely, Luigi needs a Pi'illo in order to do so. Who better than Dreambert? The main issue is him getting here in time.

Yoshi however seemed a bit more concerned by something else. "Sonic...I think you and the others should check on Eggman..."

"Huh? Why? I mean I'm all for bothering Egghead, I'm just wondering."

"I mean I know he said he wouldn't get involved...but he's been _too _quiet, don't you think?"

Sonic pondered this, then he felt the need to kick himself, hard. "Shoot he's plotting! We gotta find out what that guy is up too!"

"I agree." Knuckles folded his arms. "Eggman agreed to be quiet, but he's acting nonexistent, and that can't be a good sign."

Bowser looked out to the door, also in agreement. What could the fatman be up to? It was a bit bothering that he was a bit too quiet. After a while, Dreambert and a recovered Silver came by at last.

"I came by as quickly as I could. We must get to the Dream World as soon as possible." Dreambert felt foolish that he never sensed Antasma's return sooner. He has gotten better at remaining undetected, so this wasn't completely Dreambert's fault. Sneakier, he has gotten.

"Alright then. Guess I'm going with you guys to the Dream World. Have to rescue Blaze and Peach." Silver said.

"I'm coming too!"

"Sorry Ames, no can do."

"But Sonic I want to help!"

"You wanna help? You and Zor make sure nothing happens to Luigi's body. He's our in and out when it comes to the Dream World. You can do that, right?" Amy struggled a bit, but accepted the important role she has been given. "Good. Team Sonic, with the addition of Bowser, is heading for Eggman's main base, and Team Mario, with the addition of Silver, will stop whatever is going on in the Dream World."

"Indeed. Now we must make haste! Worlds are at stake!" Dreambert floated over a bed and transformed into a pillow. Luigi nods, and lies on it, instantly falling asleep. After a second, a Dream Portal pops up over his head, to the amazement of Amy and Tails. Mario, Yoshi and Silver jumped through it, heading to the Dream World.

"Right! C'mon guys!" Sonic saidnas he rushes out of the castle, with Tails and Knuckles close behind, Bowser having to curl into his spiked ball to keep up.

Zor and Amy, along with Starlow, sat down next to the sleeping Luigi, anxiously waiting to see what could happen next. Normally Zor would take a chance at this negative atmosphere and say something highly nihilistic.

"I'm sure we'll find a way through this...somehow..." Zor said quietly. Amy heard him, and nodded quietly, turning her attention back to Luigi.

Normally he would. Not anymore. Mario, Yoshi, Sonic, and especially Peach, made sure of that.

**Dream World**

The group of four made it safely into tje Dream World. But Dreambert noticed many things wrong with this environment. The main thing being that the Dream World has become horribly disorted and very sinister looking. Purple clouds with purple lightning were everywhere, sharp black spears shot out from them, and most of the other colors were very faded, almost shifting over to complete greyness.

The only Dreamy thing that still has it's full color was Dreamy Luigi and Dreambert.

"My goodness...I thought I sensed the Dream World was in disarray...my suspicions were correct after all..."

"Well we better get this over with so we can fix it. We need to find Peach and Blaze as soon as possible." Mario also eyes the darkness, feeling like they were closer to their destination than they thought. It was a lucky break, they were actually very close. He had the suspicion that this was intentional. Why would-

**"Greetings...visitors..." **Mephiles rose up from the blackish purplish gunk, and did a simple bow. **"As you can see...The Dream World...isn't so dreamy anymore." **

Antasa also appeared, apparently he never left, and simply waited for them. He raised his claws up, and gestured to the gloomy and dark environment. **"Our hatred is powerful and nearly endless. It was enough to change this place drastically. You may now call this place...the Nightmare Realm." **

"Nightmare Realm...that doesn't sound very good..." Yoshi said with a hint of hesitation. He then shook his head to clear this out. "It doesn't matter! Where's Peach and Blaze?!" Silver tensed up at the mention of his friend.

**"The former is currently safe and unharmed. Though I can't say the same about the latter..." **He gestured to a dreamy window which revealed the location of the two imprisoned princesses. Peach was sitting in a cell, unharmed like they said.

Blaze however, was visibly being drained by her own Sol Emeralds. She felt Iblis beginning to leaver her, and was getting weaker by the second. She could barely stand, she was on her knees and was uselessly trying to break out of her containment.

"What are you doing to her?!"

**"Extracting something vital from her. Something a different you was devoted to destroying. So much that you believed anything one might say. Heh...even now you are such a naive hedgehog, playing into my claws like you did..." **

"Stop messing with me! Who are you?!"

**"Soon, it won't matter if you knew me or not. But we cannot allow you lot to interfere with the ritual." **Mephiles threatened, as Antasma phased into him, empowering him with his powers. He spread his arms, and took a step forward. **"If you think you can, you'll have to get past me first, and that notion is unlikely." **

"Dreamy Luigi, you know what to do." Mario said sternly. Dreamy Luigi nods as he split into three Luiginoids, and each phased into his brother, Yoshi, and Silver, empowering them as well. They were readying themselves to battle an Antasma powered Mephiles to get to Blaze and Peach.

The former weakly opens her eyes to the four fighting for her and Peach's lives. She could only paw at Silver's image as she gradually grew weaker...

**Eggman's Base**

Team Sonic made it to the base in no time. Tails saw something, over the horizon, and pointed towards it nervously. "We kinda have problem..."

"Didn't think we'd anticipate your arrival?" Zavok said with folded arms. He had what was left of the Deadly Six, as well as two other familiars.

The Dark Star regained it's data on Bowser, and swiftly switched it's form over to Dark Bowser. Needless to say he and the real Bowser were not happy to see each other. Even more so, Shadow was among their ranks.

Sonic sensed something off, before looking into Shadow's incredibly dull eyes. He groaned. "Oh Come ON! People keep brainwashing Shadow! Hasn't he had enough already?!" He shouted, and then groaned again. "You're gonna make me fight him, aren't you?"

"It is only proper. We are on our way to kill Eggman at last. Then we will be back to finish you. It's a proper win-win situation." Zik reasoned.

"Okay look. I'm not a big fan of Eggman. We hated each other ever since I was like what? 8-10 is when I started hating him back. But I never had intentions to kill the guy. That wouldn't make me any better than him."

"And it's this show of mercy that allows him to keep threatening the universe so mamy times."

"Hey it's not just that, you know! Sometimes he's just REALLY good at avoiding stuff that would kill any normal guy. It's a LARGE amount of dumb luck that he's still alive, honestly." Sonic rambled on, before Shadow started rushing towards him. "Seriously! Why do they keep brainwashing you?!"

Bowser ignored them entirely, as he clenched his fists towards Zavok. "It's payback time you red sack of nothing. No one goes after my family and gets away with it!"

"Hmph. You're threats keep becoming laughable every time you make them. Because so far, you haven't went through with any of them"

"Because you kept running away like a wuss! Just like Eggman."

He saw that this actually got under Zavok's skin. "I will NOT be compared to that fat imbecile! He has the gall to enslave me and my colleagues. He WILL pay dearly. And so shall Sonic."

Knuckles looked across the Dark Star that has transformed into Dark Bowser once again, readying his fists. Tails looked quite nervous at the odds of their current battle position. _We're still outnumbered...we need to shake these odds..._

As if his request has been grantd, there was a brief flash of light, and the Wario Bros jumped upon Zazz and Zomom. Another flash revealed Touge and Omega, the former who was worried senseless about Shadow not reappearing for weeks. And the final flash was from Kammy Koopa herself, as her waand continued to glow.

"I apologize, your evilness, but I cannot simply stay away while you are in constant trouble! Let me assist you!"

Boshi was fully aware that Junior would try to jump in and assist his father, but he was currently outmatched, due to still recovering injuries. Plus, he wanted to stay by Cream, anyway.

So to put it very simply, it just became an all out brawl.

However, that same Eggman-Like silhouette was watching from the safety of the control room, where he monitored the heroes and villains every move. It was certainly amusing to watch.

"Hehe...that's right fools, have a little brawl. And when you're all tired and exhausted, then you won't be able to stop what I have planned..."

**Dream World **

Mephiles has already anticipated that Mario would be a difficult opponent, and he was not wrong. Working alongside Yoshi, Luigi, and Silver, it has become a bit of an issue.

**"Let's make this fair." **Concentration was key, as he slowly but effectively separated two crystals from his body that landed on the ground. Seconds later, they were exact copies of him. **"There. Now everyone get's a turn." **

"Get out of our way!" Mario sent a hammer shockwave with Dreamy Luigi of multiple colors. Mephiles deflects it with his own black shield. The latter drew a blade, and slashed at the space below them.

Mario had to jump away from the collasping platform in order to not fall into the abyss that was below them. He backflipped again to avoid another beam slash. Mephiles was merciless in his attempt to end the plumber's life, as he did Sonic's before. But this one wasn't so easy...

A random Luiginoid popped up in front of Mario and briefly clashed with his own Dreamy Hammer against the evil shadow. The growing number of Luiginoids increased, eventually overpowering him for rhe moment, enough for Mario to hit him with his Super Jump Punch.

Silver felt strange, Dreamy Luigi's power joining with his own. But it was helpful in order to deal with numerous Mephiles clones. But he took full advantage as he felt his power increase, and was even able to throw green fireballs like Luigi could. He threw Pyschic knives at three clones, slicing them apart with ease.

Dreamy Luigi powered Yoshi had an easier time adapting to the power increase than Silver, as he threw Yoshi eggs that exploded into rainbows and did moderate harm to his clone of Mephiles. After throwing a giant Yoshi egg, it exploded into another rainbow like explosion, which cleared out the clones swiftly.

Mario and Luigi went for one of their Dreamy Specials, Luiginary Ball. After gathering all the Luiginoids they needed, Mario kicked the ball as hard as he could, knocking Mephiles into the Dreamy Walls. He grunted as he loed on the floor. After a moment, he picked himself back up.

"Man, he's certainly a glutton for punishment..." Luigi grumbled. They've been doing heavy damage on him and it does almost nothing to keep him down.

Mephiles suddenly shot up, and his head tilted disturbingly. **"Ha! The ritual is complete! You're too late! Now for me to reclaim Iblis and revive the Shadow Queen!" **

He sent out a powerrul black shockwave, knocking the heroes back. He teleported back to Blaze's restraints, as she lied completely drained on the floor. The fiery orb of Iblis floated above her, and it instinctively flowed into Mephiles. He glowed red and purple for a couple moments, and looked at his claws. **"Hmhmhm...it's not Solaris, but it will do nonetheless...and now...for the Shadow Queen..." **

Blaze gave one more glare of resistance. The Sol Emeralds have completely lost their color. She barely had the energy to stand. Mephiles raised his claws up. **"Now, rise..." **

On his command, a black cloud emerged from the depths of the Nightmare Realm, and purple hands were seen making their way up. There was a crown on the shadows head, it had no eyes, but it's lips were visible. Mario could feel the familar sinister evil from this shadow, and his fists clenched. "It's her..."

The Shadow Queen glanced at Mephiles. **"You...it was you who restored me from oblivion...?" **

**"Indeed, my Queen. Your rule will be certain now." **

Antasma phased out of Mephiles, and gestured to the severely weakened Blaze. **"And this, vill be your new vessel, as our offering..." **

She tilted her head down to Blaze, who was still looking defiant, butinside she shook at how much evil this entity was emitting. **"Yes...she will do..." **Blaze widened her eyes as she felt the evil demon place her ghastly hands on her. As soon as she did, there was a flash of white, and the Dream World shook tremendously due to the amount of power that was resulting from this merge. It also got significantly darker, as the heroes covered their eyes.

Silver was the only one trying to force his way forward. "Blaze!"

It was too late. When the darkness cleared up, they saw who took its place. The person LOOKED like Blaze, but now took on a more sinister look. She had the exact same dress, but a bit smaller, that Peach had when she was possessed. Her fur was an even darker violet, and her tail was incredibly frizzy, but the rest was very smooth. Her hair changed a large bang covering her left eye. She also wore black lipstick, as well as a dark violet eyeshadow. And the jewel embedded in her forehead remained the same. Black flames licked at her body harmlessly, a nod to Blaze's flames.

The Shadow Queen has returned.

The first thing she did was open and close her new paw a couple times, chuckling darkly. "Ah, to be young again..." The voice was still Blaze, but lower and faded, like a ghost. She swished her tail. "Did not expect to be inhabiting a feline's body. However, her royal blood, along with her youth, and her being much more powerful compared to that weakling Peach...I guess I can overlook this." She turned to Mephiles and Antasma. "You two were responsible for my revival, more poweful than ever. You have my thanks."

**"Think nothing of it, my Queen." **They said in unison, bowing as well.

"Mama Mia..." Mario said quietly. He felt the power emitting from the Shadow Queen as she now possesed Blaze. It made the last time she was released seem like simple child's play.

This was not missed, as Shadow Queen glared at him instantly. "Mario..." she hissed out the name with pure rage and hatred. "You made a fool out of me. You were much more powerful than I thought. I underestimated you." She her hand out towards him. "That is a mistake I will not make twice. I won't give you the chance, not this time."

It was all instant. A beam of black flames shot out, and struck Mario in the chest. He separated himself from Dreamy Luigi so he wouldn't get hurt as well. The force blew him back forcefully, as a spot of black flames burned a top right of his jumpsuit. Antasma suddenly opened a Dream Portal behind him, and Mario fell right through it, disappearing from everyone's eyes.

"MARIO!" Luigi and Yoshi shouted in unison as their loved one was gravely injured, then gone, all in an instant. Silver saw this, and looked back nervously at the possessed Blaze. It really was the Shadow Queen. Blaze has lost all control of her body.

Peach had her hands over her mouth, and slowly shook her head. "No...Mario..."

"Now..." she said, a paw below her chin. "Will you surrender yourselves to me? Or like that fool, are you ready to die?"

**Eggman's Base **

Sonic and Shadow were once again matching each other blow for blow, as they launched numerous Homing Attacks and spindashes at one another. They were both exhausted already, and it showed with the numerous bruises on their bodies.

Knuckles punched at Dark Bowser, who punched back, and every time the fists made contact, it resulted in a small shockwave and tremor. This pattern was especially noticed by Zavok and Bowser, whose shockwaves were much larger and louder tremors.

Junior and Cream were well aware of the brawls taking place, but had no choice but to stay hidden with Boshi. It was frustrating to the former, but he had to protect Cream.

Zavok was once again in a grapple lock with Bowser, the mighty warriors on intensely equal grounds this time around. Zavok saw something that looked like Eggman, and he turned towards it with a hungry grin that promised death.

"Excuse me, Bowser, I'll be right back." He kicked him in the stomach and flew straight for one of the windows, breaking through it. He eyed his tsrget with killer intent. "I won't wait any longer, Eggman. Accept your demise by my hands.

The silhouette merely chuckled, before shining his glasses. "Sorry to disappoint you, but your prey isn't here, Zeti." He steppped intonthe light, and Zavok was visibly surprised to see that this was not Eggman, but- "Eggman Nega, is my name. Pleased to meet you."

"You look so much like him...but that doesn't matter. Where is the REAL Eggman?"

"Oh. You don't accept me as a real deal? Now that hurts my feelings." Eggman Nega said sarcastically. "No matter. You're all too late to stop me now. The Chaos Emeralds may have escpaed me due to your efforts, but I gathered enough energy from them to initiate Chaos Control at least once. It shall be enough."

Zavok narrowed his eyes. "Enough for what?"

The screen above them had a small meter, and it finally reached 100%. Eggman Nega laughed evilly, and walked towards his console. "Other me was kind enough to share his top secret plans with me, and trusted me to take over the entire project, which I gladly accepted." Zavok already knew the human in front of him was lying through his teeth. "Now to intiate the plan full circle! Observe!" He pressed the button on the console, and the room lit up. Then the computer spoke the dreaded words.

_Command initated, data collection complete. Commencing Project: Egg Doomsday. _

"What?!" Zavok shouted, honesyly .shocked at the newest predictament. There was a very loud trembling, and everyone in the base was trying to regain their footing.

Sonic and Shadow punched each other at the same time, and jumped away from one another. About to clash again, they noticed the trembling, and looked up in shock.

"What was that?!" Sonic shouted. Dark Bowser suddenly teleported in front of him and bashed him on the head, sending him in a harsh daze. He was harshly picked up by his quills, and was taken to a nearby cliff, which was over a large body of water. Knuckles held his arm and growled at him.

"Don't you dare!" He was scared, knowing that Sonic could not swim.

Dark Bowser completely ignored him, and forcefully threw the injured Sonic over the cliff.

"NO!" Knuckles and Tails rsn over to the cliff after theynheard the loud splash, and searched for any sign of Sonic. There wasn't any. "SONIC!"

Shadow felt something break loose, and he forcefully shook his head, clearing out any doubt he had left. "What happened? WHy am I...?" He clenched his fists. "They messed with my mind...and i let it happen again..."

Everyone turned their attention back towards the sky, witnessing what Eggman Nega's data collection combined with Eggman's could do. There was a large portal activated due to the stored Chaos Energy gathered by Eggman Nega's generator. The portal became wider, and then a numerous amount of his Flagships, Gunships, Fighters, Robots, and other weapons began spewing out of it rapidly, and the number was only increasing by the minute.

To make matters worse, the original Eggman's base also opened up with a large hatch, and it slid open. Soon, lots of Eggman's mechs and ships and fighters and etc said above were emerging from the hatch, and the number continued to grow.

"What did you do?!" Zavok growled.

"Eggman had this planned out for a while. He planned to release much of his mechs, ships, and weapons from all at once from EVERY base he has on this planet. But thanks to me having the Emeralds, even if for a moment, was enough for me to open the portal back to my world. And with that, I used our data collecting to imrove his original intention, and then taking it for myself. I combined the awesome might of his Egg Fleet from every base he has here, along with all the bases from my world."

"But...that means..."

"Yes..." Eggman Nega sneered. "I'm giving this world and everything around it everything BOTH Eggman's got, and taking it all for myself!" He raised his hands in a spectacle manner. "This was his trump card saved for a special occasion! With extras provided by me, Project: Egg Doomsday, is now active!"

Bowser and the others could only watch as Eggman Nega's forces combined with Eggman's forces begin to completely cover the skies above them. A large shadow has loomed over them due to it, covering the ares in darkness. Cream held onto Junior tightly, very afraid. He could only embrace her and continue to stay hidden.

Knuckles gritted his teeth. He knew Eggman was crazy, but this overboard on many scales. Tails could only stare at the ocean that took his brother under. Then he looked back up at Eggman Nega's large amassing forces. It was looking dire. Very dire.

What will they do now?

* * *

**Well...it got EVEN worse! Things went wrong, really REALLY quickly. As you can see, things have gotten dark around here. What with the Shadow Queen being even MORE powerful from possessing Blaze, Mephiles absorbing Iblis, Eggman Nega unleashing his ultimate method of world(maybe even UNIVERSAL) takeover. And to top it all off, Mario and Sonic are down. One harshly burned and sent somewhere unknown, and the other sent to the depths of the ocean...**

**How will they recover from this one?**

**Anyway, hope you're still interested, and continuing to read and review. Any of them will do nicely. See ya next time! **


	16. Dark Takeover: Part Two: Close Escape

It was certainly not a good situation for any of them. Honestly, Luigi could not recall a situation in his many adventures with Mario that things have gotten this severe. That whole Dimentio situation however, may be a close second.

Being a part of Super Dimentio was NOT comfortable.

Standing in front of three evil beings kof pure dsrkness, two are close to godlike power, and one has most control over the world they are currently in. IT was very clear that the odds were harshly against them at the moment. Mario defeated the Shadow Queen beforez but even then he needed help from many people. He also had the Crystal Stars...he doubts that same concept will work on Blaze, who has energy from the Sol Emeralds. And that Mephiles guy absorbing Iblis...

Yep. Perfect time for Luigi's cowardly instincts to take over and find some escape route.

However his concerns shifted over to Silver. His best friend was turned into one of the most sadistic villains in history, at least on Mushroom Kingdom records. He understood him. He didn't want to leave her behind. But if they stayed, the outcome would not be desirable.

He had to get him moving, and it needed to be soon. Yoshi was still whimpering after Mario disappeared, but was well aware that continuing to do so was not something Mario would want. They had to retreat immediately. Victory right now was utterly impossible.

Luigi shook Silver's shoulder. "Silver...we kinda need to go...right now." He sensed he wasn't moving, and shook harder. "Getting killed by her while she's possessed won't save her! We need to get out of here, and wait for another day. That is if we make it far enough outside the dream world..."

"Indeed you won't make it very far, because I will not allow you three to escape."

Luigi turned to the Shadow Queen, who kept a blade of black flames a lit in her paws and shot it down towards Yoshi. Silver eventually snapped out of it and pushed the green dino out of the way. He winced, but his eyes opened in shock as the flames harmlessly passed him, forming a circle around him. He looked confused, so did the Shadow Queen.

She blinked owlishly. "Odd. This body refuses to harm you specifically..." The reason why was obvious. "I see...so that's how it is...no matter. I'll settle for killing Mario's sibling next."

_Gosh darn it! Think Luigi, think fast! _

"Luiginary Wall!" Dreamy Luigi shouted, and hundreds of Luiginoids form a very solid wall between the heroes and the villains.

"Run, main Luigi!"

"Save yourself!"

Didn't need to be told twice. Luigi took Silver and Yoshi by their hands and sped off at a speed that could rival Sonic's, but only because he was in the Dream World. They were gone in mere minutes.

Mephiles used his shockwave move to briefly blast all Luiginoids away, instantly breaking their defensive wall and they crumbled in seconds. Mephiles, Shadow Queen, and Antasma stood over the fallen Luiginoids carelessly.

With merely a glance, Shadow Queen incinerated them all.

Luigi could feek the memories of them flowing back to him, and he winced greatly. Can't stop. Stopping means certain death, so never stop; this kept replaying in his mind. Yoshi and Silver were a bit dizzy due to how fast Luigi has been running back to the Dream Portal. He saw Dreambert waiting by the portal, but he didn't say anything until he grabbed them and threw them inside, closing it. He sighed as he felt the evil feeling behind him.

_Please wake up please wake up please wake up please wake up PLEASE WAKE UP! _

**(Real World) **

Silver and Yoshi, the latter whose tongue managed to wrap around Peach and reel in with them with precise timing, landed on the other side of the portal, shocking Luigi awake, and just shocking Starlow, Zor, and Amy.

Amy shook Luigi fully awake. "Luigi what happened?! Where's Mario?"

He shook furiously, and grabbed her shoulders. "We gotta get outta here! Mario's down!"

"WHAT?!"

Silver broke away frim their gaze with a firm stare outside. "We can't explain at the moment, we need to move now, before they catch up with us! Antasma is still with them, and they have Blaze!"

"What do you mean they have Blaze?"

After a couple seconds, a black Dream Portal opened up behind them, and they turned towards it swiftly. Their fears have been confirmed, as Mephiles stepped through it first, then Antasma, and finally the Shadow Queen.

**"Thought it vould be that easy to escape, did you?" **Antasma snickered.

Amy rubbed her head from the sudden backlash of the black Dream Portal, and stood back up, staring at the sinister trio, especially the one in the middle. They really weren't joking about the whole Shadow Queen possession being 'end of the world' worthy. And Blaze currently being the strongest female of Mobius...no further evidence needed to know that this wasn't good.

The mere boring yet menacing glance she gave them told Amy all she needed to know. Talking her out of this trance was absolutely impossible. You're either her minion, or you're just dead. In Luigi terms: Very very dead. Running away really is the best option. The hard part was the enemy not allowing that so easily.

"Escape is impossible for you lot. You can either surrender, or perish. Last warning."

Amy paled at the promise. A being of this much darkness does not just threaten and not plan on carrying it out. "We didn't even get a first warning!"

"One warning should be all that's needed. Now fall."

Next thing Amy knew she was dodging black flames shooting out of her possessed friends hands. That was certainly new. Amy held out her hammer, but stopped short when she again remembered Mephiles and Antasma. She thought about Luigi's words.

They were not only outnumbered, they were utterly outmatched. They would have had a chance if Silver could go Super, but she saw the Chaos Emeralds have been drained, and the Sol Emeralds drained as well. She then saw Mephiles scatter them all around the world. He must have saved their negative energy for later.

Reluctantly, she lowered her hammer, once again reaching back to her 'utterly outmatched' thoughts. Luigi, Yoshi, and Silver were three of the best, and they looked horribly exhausted. She and Zor honestly weren't that strong, and Peach and Starlow were most definitely weren't meant for intense fighting. Long analysis short, they were not going to win, not now. Of course she could try anyway, but the most that would do was distract them...very briefly.

Luigi looked around for any quick means of escape. There was a Warp Pipe on the right side of the room. Problem was that Antasma was right in front of it. There had to be a way to get him away from it. There has to be a way to distract them all. He whispered to Silver, who responded with a raised eyebrow. After a few more moments, he nodded.

Mephiles drew his dark bladed hand. **"Enough gawking, fools. Time to die!" **

_Now! _Luigi forced his hand out with lightning, his signature power to Mario's fire, and Silver held his own hand next to his, and it glowed a bright green. "GREEN FLASH!" They shout as Luigi's lightning combined with Silver's pyschic energy and resulted into a blinding flash. The villains hissed as they all shielded their eyes, Antasma especially hissed loudly.

"Warp Pipe! Go go go!" Yoshi ordered hastily as they all hopped into the Warp Pipe one at a time, Peach going first, and Luigi going last. He turned back to see the damage.

Shadow Queen Blaze shook her head furiously as her eyes cleared up. The Black Flames roared wildly around her as she hissed at the green plumber. **"AGH! YOU LOW PIECE OF SCUM! YOU...YOU _DARE?!"_**

_MAMA MIA SHE'S REALLY TICKED FOR THAT! It's like she INCREASED the intensity of Blaze's rage outbursts! _He thought. He 'meeped' loudly as she sent a giant ball of black flame his way, and he hastily jumped down the Warp Pipe. The ball of fire destroyed it in seconds.

Shadow Queen Blaze just kept growling. "I want them found! Where did this peasants go?!"

**"I sense their location, my Queen." **Antasma bows.

"Escort me there! IMMEDIATELY!"

_Zazz was right...females are intimidating...VERY intimidating... _Antasma shivered. But he obeyed for his own sake and opened a Dream Portal in order to track their targets down.

**(Eggmans Base-Release Of Egg Doonsday**)

Utter chaos. Pure utter chaos was the only statement that could possibly describe this situation. There were hundreds...thousands..._millions _of Eggman's mechs of varying shapes and sizes were being released ftom those portals Eggman Nega summoned with Chaos Control.

Knuckles still blames their dimension of Eggman. It was HIS plan, Nega just made it significantly worse. And Sonic isn't here to stop it, because of being thrown into the ocean. Things could not get any-

_No! Be smart, echidna! Do not jinx it! _He looked around, and sighed. Good. Nothing happened. Now if they could just-

Waluigi slumped over. "Ah man! How could this get any worse?!"

Knuckles pulsed a vein. "Son of a-!"

**BOOM! **

That was certainly unexpected. One moment everyone was absolutely fine. The next, Bowser was cursing out at Eggman Nega's dropship for bombing the heck out of them. Okay, a bit of an exaggeration, this is what happened. One of the big flagships dropped something right in the middle of their little battlefield, and the explosion clearly damaged evergone within range. Bad part about this was that most of them were tired already, so recovering was not gonna be easy, or short.

Bowser could only grumble and wince as he opened up one eye. He widened it at what he saw. Bowser Jr. was down for the count, mostly. Cream and Cheese were also a bit beaten up, but the former was being busy trying to wake up. It worked, as he coughed a bit harshly due to all the soot covering him.

Bowser winced greatly. Sure, Junior was hurt, he's been hurt before. But this time was different. He could feel the parental instinct within him ring dozens of warning bells, telling him to grab him and his friend and get them out of there as soon as possible. Wario, Waluigi, Boshi, and Kammy were forming a circle around them, so at least that was progress. His concern lessoned somewhat.

Then it increased again unbelievably.

Eggman Nega decided to be more of a jerk than he already was. A giant capsule covered the group of five inside, trapping them. The button with Eggman Nega's face in it clicked, firmly locking them inside. He felt the panic rise within him.

_No. He wouldn't...he wouldn't! _

With remaining energy, he hopped up to the capsule's glass and placed his paws on it. The adults were unconscious due to lack of energy. Junior and Cream were repeatedly banging on the glass, with tears from the latter being noticable.

"JUNIOR!"

"PAPA!"

Luigi, Yoshi, Peach, Amy, Silver, Dreambert, and Starlow suddenly appeared out of the Warp Pipe, crashing tiredly. Luigi stood up first. "Guys! We gota serious problem!"

"So do we, Green Stache!" Bowser yelled.

"Trust me, this is WAY worse than anything you're dealing...with..." Luigi saw the Eggman Nega army, everyone battered and exhausted, Junior, Cream, Wario, Waluigi, Kammy, and Boshi were trapoed in a capsule, and Sonic was nowhere to br found. "...Okay...maybe our problems are tied."

**"THERE YOU ARE, YOU INSIGNIFICANT INSECTS!" **Shadow Queen Blaze appeared out the Dream Portal first, followed by Mephiles and Antasma.

Luigi paled considerably, again. "Oh we are _so_ dead..."

Shadow Queen Blaze summoned a larger ball of black of fire than last time, and aimed it at the group. "Sayonara!"

Cream looked over to thr right, seeing Blaze. She did recognize her change though, so she just kept hitting the glass. "Ms. Blaze!"

The cat heard the innocent voice, and Blaze recognized it immediately. The flames disappeared in seconds, and she saw the rsbbit herself. Her eyes even turned bsck to normal. "Cream...?" What was she doing here? It wasn't safe. Her mother must be worried sick! She had to regain control somehow, keeo her close friend safe from an evironment such as this. _Must...break...free...must keep Cream...safe...curse it...give me my body back! _A large sphere of blackness enveloped her, and she passed out.

She recovered, and blinked. She held up her paws, as they shook. Why were they shaking? Hasn't she freed herself...? Something was wrong. Incredibly wrong. She widened her eyes.

Her flames...they're gone. Her flames were _gone. _How did happen?!

"Looking for something, child?" Blaze turned around, and she felt fear strike her. The Shadow Queen...still had the body of Blaze. How...? "I anticipated my latest vessel being more resistant than the last. So I let you keep your body. In exchange...I keep a copy of it...AND your flames, as a bonus." She lit a ball of black fire in her hand, looking down upon Blaze. "You are now just a powerless little kitten."

The bad news didn't end there. The capsule with the captives, sprouted rockets, and began blasting off. Junior and Cream screeched in fear as they felt themselves being blasted somewhere aith the adults with them.

"PAPA!/MS. BLAZE!"

"NO!" Bowser winced as he held his injured side, looking up helplessly as his son was carried off somewhere with the Wario bros, Boshi, and his right hand woman, Kammy. They eventually disappeared behind the clouds. Gone.

His youngest son has been taken away...and he doesn't have the energy to chase after him. His vision was blurry...

Antasma laughed hysterically. **"GAHAHAHA! SERVES YOU RIGHT, BOWSER!" **

Zavok dusted himself off, and smirked. "Well looks like things have been going sour for all of you. We may be injured, but we can still finish off the rest of you before Eggman Nega's forces sweeo in and wipe us out."

Mephiles cackled. **"You're all exhausted, battered, and your wills have been weakened. Your end is near." **

Silver opened his eyes all the way. This has gone too far. They needed rest, and a plan, but this was not the time. It was the time for escape. Everyone just needed to calm down.

He gathered _all _the remaining energy he had, channeled it all over his body, and sent it in a large bursting shockwave to the minds that only affected the bad guys. "ENOUGH!"

The overload of psychic energy was actually very effective. All the enemies within the area suddenly stopped and gripped their heads, shouting out in agonizing pain of their heads feeling awfully compressed, before they gave up and collapsed onto the ground, unconscious. Even Shadow Queen Blaze was greatly weakened due to Silver's unexpected attack ln their minds.

The white hedgehog breathed heavily, on his knees. That exhausted him severely, he was lucky he was still conscious. It wouldn't last long though. They had maybe have four minutes before the villains awoke. So he limped along, weakly picking up the powerless Blaze bridal style, unaware that she seeked immediate comfort in his furry chest.

"Luigi. Do you still have a Warp Pipe Block?"

"I only have one left. I don't know where it will lead us."

"Doesn't matter. Anywhere is better than here. Do it." With a firm nod, Luigi hops under the Warp Pipe block, and one last Warp Pipe emerge from the ground. They all jumped inside and disappeared, leaving th unconscious villains behind, until they escaped later.

Eggman Nega was silent, but confident. "Hmph. They all ran away when it got too tough. Well forget them, I have all the supplies, tech, and allies in order to exact our conquest of the universe." He grinned as a large shadow stood by his side, grinned toothily. He turned to said shadow. "What say you, Nega Bowser?"

The newest Bowser from anotjer dimension lightly laughed. "We got them on the run..."

**(Later...) **

Luigi and Tails laid against the wall, looking down at the wall. Everyone else was also there, looking down, saddened, or straight up frustrated. Everything...everything went so WRONG so QUICKLY! It was almost unbelievable how bad things have turned out.

The worst part, Mario and Sonic weren't there to help them out. Not ths time. They were gone. Dead or missing, they were gone. They wanted to say that the former was not possible, but it's a bit difficult.

They just felt a bit lonely.

"This js the Age Of Darkness..." Eldstar, who appeared as a spiritual hologram, said gloomly.

Knuckles sat down, arms over his knees. "Well things have gotten dark alright. What are we supposed to do now?" They were currently hiding out in one of Bowser's secret bunkers, where he usually draws out his plans. But he didn't have the heart for it. It wasn't just Junior who was lost. Antasma got to all of the other Koopalings, and cast them in eternal sleep, and the only way to free them was with the Dream Stone...which no longer existed.

Things have gone utterly horrible for them.

"However...you must not lose hope." Eldstar continued. "There has been, and akways will be, a way."

"How do you figure?" Silver asked quietly, so he would not wake the sleeping Blaze he was petting. Due to all the stress and the loss of her power, her pony tail was just gone.

Eldstar continued. "The Fourteen Warriors of Light. Most of you are gathered already, so it is a start. Now you must find your leaders, they will guide you to victory."

"But how? They've gone missing." Luigi said, still a bit hurt after seeing Mario's apparent demise. Tails felt the same for Sonic.

"Missing, but not deceased, young ones. They will find a way back to you, I am sure. But you cannoy stay in one place, sooner or later, you will have to move onward, and adapt to not having them around. Can you do this?" Everyone nodded in understanding. "Good. I am running low on energy, so I can't keep this illusion up long. I will tell you: When the Fourteen Warriors of Light are gathered, only then will the full explanation to defeat this Era of Darkness will be revealed."

"The Star Children and the Chaos Children, right?" Peach said, already having a bit of the Cosmic Prophecy explained to her.

"Yes. Only with all Fourteen will the answer to defeating the Darkness will reveal itself. I cannot exactly sense where they are, but I just know that Mario and Sonic have found or have been found by two of the Warriors. They hold very high importance."

Amy peered closer. "Who are they?"

Eldstar, before he faded away, gave this riddle: "Mario has found the enemy for the first years of his heroic career turned friend, while Sonic has been found by someone he hasn't seen since his earliest childhood..."

_That far back? _Peach thought. Whoever this person was to, Sonic must be highly important. She might get to meet him. Or her...

"Mario must recover, while Sonic must remember..." Eldstar said, as he vanished, energy for the illusion wearing off. Peach was confused. Was Mario okay? What can Sonic not remember? This was surely mysterious.

"I guess what that idiotic Zeti said was right..." Bowser mumbled, folding his arms, referencing to what Zavok said much earilier. "Between us, Zavok, Antasma and their dark crew, and Eggman Nega's little Egg Doomsday trick..." He closed his eyes.

Luigi and Tails looked down, and said at the same time: "We may really be at war..." And It's a three way. Sure other factions ususlly join one side against another, but this was one giant triple threat.

This will not be pretty, that much is certain.

**(Unknown) **

The sunlight hit his face, disturbing him slightly as he tried to cover his face with his cap. Mario groaned as he rubbed the too right of his chest, where the Shadow Queen burned him. He took in his surroundings. There was simehing strange going on. He was bandaged up, there was a lot of light outside, and Sonic was also beginning to wake up, but not yet.

"Yo."

He looked up, and he tilted his head in surprise. "Diddy Kong?"

"The one and only! Don't worry about Donkey and Dixie, they should be back soon." He balanced himself on his tail, looking at Mario and Sonic. "Geez, you guys were messed up bad when we found you. Almsot didn't make it. Be glad we found you when we did."

"I am." Mario smiled. "So you guys took us to the Kong jungle and patched us up?"

Diddy adjusted his cap, and rubbed his neck. "Yeaaah...nope. Our fellow Kongs have all been captured by some kind of huge robot army or something. We three were the only ones to get away. Then we found you and took you two with us as quickly as we could."

"Oh..." Mario felt bad that the three Kongs have been chased out if their home, but was still puzzled about something. "If this isn't Kong Jungle...then where are we? What's with all the huts?"

"Hey, we've only been here a couple days, we're just as confused as you are." Diddy pouted. "But one of the locals recognized Sonic right away, and immediately showered us with hospitality."

"Really? Just because of Sonic?"

"Yeah. Everyone knows him here, somehow."

Mario looked around the hut another time, then at the still unconscious Sonic, and turned back to Diddy. "Did they say what the name of this place was?"

The young Kong nodded. "They call this place 'Knothole.'"

* * *

**Well...it worsens and worsens, doesn't it? Junior and Cream, along with the Wario bros and Kammy and Boshi have been sent somewhers unknown, Blaze has lost her flames, and everyone seems a bit demoralized. Seems a bit crazy, huh? **

**But hey, The Kongs begin making their major appearances! And where is this Knothole? How do the people know Sonic? And...why can't he remember them?**

**Okay, this is where a bit of negative attention might come up. Quite a bit of you probably won't like what I have planned, and that's fine by me. I've made my final decision, the only thing I ask of you is not to flame me because of it. Can you be nice about some disagreement and try not to shoot me down and suddenly start hating this story for what I've decided? I'm going to try to be as original about it as I possibly can. Hope you understand my concern, and that you continue reading and reviewing this story. Thank you. I promise what's next isn't just something random. I'm going for some development. **

**Next: The Knothole Arc: Sonic's Lost Promise.**

**Until next time! Bye! **


	17. The Other Ivo Robotnik

**Warning: Things on Sonic portions are so AU it might sting a bit. Then again, I'm only really counting the canon events of the games up until Super Mario 3d World and Sonic Lost World, just thought I'd clear that up, in case someone wonders. Remember, no hating, no flamin'.**

**Now...let's see how crazy I can make secrets, shall we?**

* * *

"Knothole?" Mario said. Peculiar name, but then again he's heard all sorts of strange names. Dreambert was one of those names. Though the plumber never means it negatively.

Diddy nods. "Yeah. Turns Knothole isn't a lot like our jungle, but there are a bit of stuff that's the same, here and there." He hopped on the windowsill. "Can you move?"

Mario sat up, wincing a bit, but he managed it. "Good enough, I guess."

"Great. Donkey and Dixie are exploring around with the locals. Let's go join em!"

"But what about Sonic? Surely we can't leave him here defenseless." Mario said with concern. Sonic still wasn't awake yet, and it could cause some problems.

Someone peaked in through the window, waving off his concern. 'Don't yah worry about it, plumber. We'd never let anythin' happen to this special one right here."

He felt a bit of relief and security due to this, but was still a bit on edge. Due to all the randomness of the days before this one, he's gotten a bit paranoid.

"Just let us take care of Sugah Hog, okay? You and you're simian acquaintances go mingle if yah want."

Mario knew instantly that this was someone Sonic was close to. The nickname says it all. So with a nod of assurance, he left Sonic to rest.

He made a big hop from the treehouse hut, and was surprised by what he saw around him. Sure, Knothole was surrounded by a huge forest, but it was much more modern than he thought. Then again, being surrounded by a giant forest didn't mean they were primitive, as some believed.

The locals here, were surprising nice. Each he passed by he was greeted with a very friendly smile and wave of hello. And as expected, many of them were all sorts of peace loving animals that loved their home with a passion. He could see that in their eyes. Especially those they called the Royal Guards in their uniform with blue coats and gold buttons, holding their spears high and proud. Good-Hearted, loyal, and protective.

Much like Sonic. Mario is coming to understand how Sonic could come from here. Not completely, but he has an idea. He feels the same way about Mushroom Kingdom. He missed his home, knowing that returning there was ultimately deemed too dangerous to chance. However...Knothole looked like it was put through a lot of stress, but it seemed to be a strong enough kingdom to survive many things. He could really respect that.

Another thing: Like Diddy said, people seemed a bit shocked, many were even in disbelief(not negative though) that Sonic was back. That confused him, because in order for them to act like that, he would have to have left this place behind. And if he was correct about this, then that also means that Sonic took Tails along with him.

What could have happened?

His thoughts were halted by the sound of bananas being splattered and a bit messy, finding DK hanging from a tall tree, eating his share of bananas. Mario sighed a bit in amusement, and looked up towards. The ape blinked after hearing the plumber come by, and did a thumbs up with a grin.

"Hey hey, look who's awake! Long time no see, Mario!" He said quite jovially, despite what happened in the past couple of days. "You alright?"

Mario rubbed his neck. "I've been through worse. Not much worse, but worse. Anyway, I gotta thank you too, saving me and Sonic like you did. Where were we?"

DK hunched off the tree, landing on two feet, rubbing his chin. "Well if I' remember right...you just suddenly appeared out of some weird colorful portal thing, badly burnt; and we saw Sonic barely breathing on the shores of our river. It's easier to say that you guys got seriously messed up. Did Diddy already say that?"

"More or less."

"Hm." DK nodded, and looked around towards all the huts, high treehouses, and such. "This place really is a lot like our own jungle, just much more modern. Not what I'm used to, but not gonna complain about it."

Mario nods. "I heard you guys got chased away from your island."

The Mighty Kong sighed, rubbing his head. "Yeah, that was a tough break. Rkbot army just swoops in and starts taking our people captive, burning our home down, chasing me, Diddy and Dixie away...it got bad real quick. Heck, I even felt bad for those stupid Kremlings, they got messed up too. Crazy stuff...and if you're wondering about King K. Rool, I have no idea where that jerk could be." He then looked up, with a cheerful smile. "Ah but I'm not too worried. We'll beat them back sooner or later, that's a promise."

Mario nods affirmatively at DK's moment of optimism and patted his shoulder. This resulted in the Kong tipping off his hat and rubbing his hair mischievously, as the plumber laughed and pushed him away, putting his hat back on. The rivalry was still there, but any serious bad blood between them was completely nonexistent now. Now they are really good friends.

"By the way, where's Dixie?"

"Diddy knows where the is, you should probably go back and follow him." Mario nods at this, still wincing from his injuries but followed the young Kong like the older one told him to.

It was a REALLY unexpected surprise to see who the female Kong was talking to.

"So after all that...you're nk longer one of the bad guys? You're just like 'forget it, this was a very poor life choice, I'm done' is that it?"

"Precisely."

"Are you sure? Many people here have pegged you for quite the deceiver...I might have a hard time believing you." Dixie pressed with a suspicious hair flip.

"Heh, untrusting of me? I don't blame you."

Mario walks in another hut, looking around and spotting Dixie talking tk someone. To his surprise, this person was human. "Hey Dixie, who is this?"

"You guys aren't gonna believe this. This guys name is Snively." When she saw Diddy and Mario's blank looks of confusion, she elaborated a bit more. "Snively Robotnik."

"Wha?!" Mario looks swiftly at the short man in a state of shock, disbelief, and very high caution.

"Wait! Hear me out!" Snively held his hands out, sensing pain in his future if he didn't explain, despite not knowing who Mario was. "I made some mistakes...okay a LOT of mistakes. Due to being an orphan and facing CONSTANT harassment from my horrid uncle, I've decided to change my ways and turn over a new leaf. Heh, bit of a pun there." He referenced to now living in Knothile with many different animals. "It's not paradise, people still don't trust me, and are even a bit harsh. But at least they have a reason to be harsh. I think my uncle did it just for fun. Whatever. Anyway, who are you?"

Mario dropped his guard, shoulders slumping, signifying that he's relaxed now. "My name is Mario. I came here due to being heavily injured alongside Sonic."

"What?" Snively choked out. "Did...hou just...the name Sonic _did _comenout of your mouth, right?"

"Yeah...why?"

"So he is alive after all..." he whispered. "But if that's so, where the heck has he been all this time? Why didn't he come back to Knothole?"

"He was busy fighting your uncle all over the world."

The young doctor suddenly froze. "Pardon? There must be some mistake, my uncle has always been somewhere on the outskirts of Knothole, trying to take it over completely. Who has Sonic been fighting?"

"Dr. Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik. But why is that important?"

"Because my Uncle's name is...Dr. Julian...Robot...nik..." Snively paled, suddenly realizing something horrible. "Oh no...I think my past action has caught up with me..."

Dixie suddenly became as concerned as Mario grew, and she jumped on the table in front of the doctor, glaring accusingly. "What...did...you...do?"

He sighed, deciding to confess. "I pieced it together. Sonic not coming back, Dr. Robotnik still being around, and this Eggman character you speak of...it may all be due to me. In my still evil mind, I developed a warp machine that was supposed to just send them somewhere very far away so I wouldn't have to deal aith either of them, and I could take Knothole for myself. However...I was horrified to see that Robotnik returned, and Sonic did not. We all assumed this meant he was dead, along with Tails." He asked a very important question. "How old is he now?"

Mario raised an eyebrow. "He's 16."

"And how long has he been fighting this...Eggman?"

"Six years..." Mario suddenly found the clue, and looked at Snively disbelievingly. "Oh no. Please don't tell me..."

"How was I supposed to know that it would backfire?! I didn't think Julian would come back as a full robot! And judging by my hypothesis, Eggman is the flesh and blood Robotnik. I ALSO didn't know that it would cause Sonic to have memory loss. Darn, no wonder he never came back to Knothole, he doesn't even know what Knothole is, because he can't remember it!" he rubbed his bald head. "Once he discovers this, he's really going to beat me senseless, isn't he?"

Diddy frowned. "Dude, because of you, Sonic's childhood friends thought he was dead for six years. SIX YEARS. He's been off fighting some other version of Robotnik while the rest of his friends have to deal with the original!" This other verison of Robotnik must have taken advantage of the fact that with people thinking Sonic's dead, they won't go sesrching for him. How heartless of this guy.

"Wait. What?! You mean this Julian Robotnik is still terrorizing the citizens of Knothole?" Mario asked urgently. He clenched his fists when Snively nods in defeat. The guy was right about one thing, Sonic was not going to forgive him for this, not easily. "Did you tell anyone about this whole scandal you accidently put on?"

"No. You four are the first ones I've told about this."

"Make that five, Snively!" He turned and paled to see a steaming rabbit with three robotic limbs. Most likely to be Bunnie. She marched over to Snively and pinched his ear...with her mechanical arm. Needless to say, it does not tickle. "So it was all YOUR fault then?! We all thought he was dead! Yet you had a theory that said he may have survived...and you said NOTHING?!"

Snively whimpered as she tightened her grip, until she sighed and let go. "I messed up, okay?! Geez, don't you think I feel bad about this already?!" Everything went silent. He slumped. "I see your point."

"Whatever. When he woke up he just ran off in a mighty hurry. I don't know where he is now."

Donkey Kong sighed in a fit of sudden concern and frustration from the secrets that's been revealed. "Look. This is Sonic's home. Let him remember it on his own, don't tell him a thing about this unless we have no choice." It was a VERY reluctant agreement, but agreement nonetheless.

While this went on, a walrus walked in hastily. His name tag said his name was Rotor. "Guys, kinda have a problem. SWATbots are threatening the King. I think Robotnik's finally lost his patience with him."

"Ah dangit! We gotta get there pronto!"

Mario, who had his eyes shadowed by his cap for the past couple minutes, looked up for the first time. "We're going. Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, let's go. Dixie, stay here in case they try something else."

"Mario...what are yah gonna do?" Bunnie asked cautiously.

Mario turned towards the door, and began walking out. "This Julian Robotnik or whatever needs to be stopped. Something really bad has happened back where we live, we don't need this guy adding on to our troubles. I won't let him play dictator anymore. He goes down before this day ends." With that, Mario marches on, oast Snively and Dixie Kong and out the door.

Bunnie looked towards the Kongs in a fit of surprise. "He's serious?"

"We've known Mario for a long time. He doesn't joke about things like this. He goes through with what he's says." Donkey Kong cracked his knuckles. "Besides, I really wanna pound something after the bad days we've had." With that, he and Diddy went out the door after Mario, leaving the others behind.

They really were serious.

**(Outside Knothole) **

Tails and Luigi landed in quite a painful heap, but recovering quickly. Well at least Tails did, Luigi clearly did not, due to the former landing in his back by mistake. After a brief apology, they both stood up.

Rosalina took a daring risk. She politely asked Knuckles to let her borrow the Master Emerald's power, and she was able to use her powers to 'assure their brothers' safety'. She wasn't sure it would actually take them to where Mario and Sonic were, but it was worth a chance.

Tails looked up, eying the strange environment around him. Things felt si familiar about this place somehow. He wasn't exactkg sure what this meant, but was fully aware of it's essence. Deep in his heart, he knows he's been here before.

With a nod from Luigi, they moved forward.

**(Back to Knothole) **

King Acorn was much more patient than he let's himself be seen. The people have always seen him as a kind, fair king with a big heart, and he's proven this fact time and again.

And his patience was what really annoyed the ruthless tyrant that stood before him.

"Let me see if I understand you correctly." Dr. Robotnik said quite lowly, walking in a circle around the King, who still had a neutral look on his face despite his position. "After all these years of roboticizing, polluting, insulting, degrading, destroying...and even _killing..._" King Acorn did his best to ignore the harsh jab to his deceased wife. "You STILL choose to be as defiant as you are now?!"

The King looks up, and tilts his head. "Do I have any other choice?"

"Imbecile! I just said for you to surrender yourself and your Kingdom to me or perish! What isn't clear about that?!"

Shrugs. "It kinda sounds like both will be happening even if theu were my choices, so I constantly decide a firm 'NO' to both, thank you very much."

"You dare stand your ground and mock me like this?"

"I've been doing this for years, Robotnik, and I shall continue to do so. But feel free to give yourself up anytime. You're no close to conquering Knothole than you have been since you tricked us all. Such a shame." King Acorn closes his eyes. "You could have done so much good in the world, but instead you take uo the mantle as a ruthless conqueror. Even now, I'm a bit disappointed in you."

The slap came quick, and it was extra painful, and it knocked him to the ground. But the blank calm look never left his face, as he rubbed it a bit and stood back up. "See? I even have more pain tolerence to accept the roles of a fair and just ruler than youndo. I let you reign...it means the end for my people. I can't have that."

"Enough of your babble! You've defied me for the last time. You still won't surrender to me, I'll just take it all by force!"

"Does that really change anything you've been doing already? I know you're good at making threats, but it grows tiresome when you lack conviction to back them."

"That does it! DESTROY HIM!" he ordered his SWATbots as they swarmed the king, surrounding him.

"I don't think so!"

Neither men knew what to think from this. One second King Acorn was under blaster fire, point blank. Next thing he knew he was carried away by a man who jumps high and helped him avoid all blaster fire. He set the King down and turned towards Robotnik.

"That's low, attacking a defenseless man like that. I already don't like you."

Dr. Robotnik seemed even more peeved that he was interrupted, and wanted nothong more than to destroy this random person in front of him. He had no right to interfere in private matters. "Who do you think you are?!"

"My name is-a Mario!" he shouted, and pointed angrily at the doctor. "And you're-a done picking on these citizens of Knothole! You are leaving and never coming back!"

"And what makes you think you can make me?"

SWATbots, at least five at the moment, surrounded Mario and immediately began fighting. Though Mario was faster than any of them. He jumped high, once again dodging the fire, and stomped on their heads. He stomped on three of them with his two feet, and used his hammer to bat away the other two, and caused them to promptly explode.

Mario hopped back towards the King, keeping a guarding posture, lerring Robotnik know right then and there that he was not letting him harm the King anymore than he already has. No matter, at least to him.

He was about to make yet another condescending remark, when something zipped by him in a burst of wind, knocking him over completely. Mario looked beside him with a smile, while the King could only gape at the sight in front of him.

_It...it can't be...is...is it really...him? _

Sonic dusted his arms off a bit before folding her arms. His arms, his chest, legs, and two of his quills were still in bandages, but he looked 100% to Mario. He rubbed his nose, tapped his foot a couple times, and snickered.

"You know...I thought Baldy McNoseHair was the ugliest guy I've ever met. But you, oh man." He slapped his knee, now laughing. "You completely shot him out of the water! I mean, look at you, man!"

Robotnik could only gape in shock and disbelief, but mostly rage and fear. How?! He was sure that hedgehog was gone for good, nothing was stopping him! Why does he have to be back now of all times, when he was about to deal the finishing blow!? This could ruin everything!

"You...you...YOU?! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE HERE **NOW **of all times?! RIGHT when I was about ti finally win for good! Why?!"

"Because I have something far more serious to deal with than dome tyrannical dictator from my past." Having a run around Knothole was something he really needed. The memories of the place were slowly returning to him, piece by piece. "So I'm just gonna wrap up this little dispute before it becomes an unfixable issue."

"Peh! Do you think you can just end me just like that!?"

"Yes." Sonic said blankly. "If you were still a human, then I would br hesitating. Eggman is a thorn in my side but he's still a living being. You however...you're all robot now, aren't you?" He saw Robotnik flinch. "Yeah, you're ever so loyal nephew told me all about it. You are the completely robotic side of Eggman, while he's completely flesh and blood, right? Which means...I have no reason to hold back against you, do I? Yeah...I won't feel guilty about destroying another robot..."

"N-No...you wouldn't dare..."

"Tch, think I'm lying? The Robotnik I've ben chasing after and foiling at least acknowledges life as something that should be preserved. And though he threatens it most of the time, he still respects it. You on the other hand are just like a typical robot bad guy. You don't value life at all, it's just something easily disposable to you when it's not useful to you. I have enough to deal with already, so I can't let someone like you roam around and longer."

Mario saw where Sonic was coming from. Bowser and Eggman, though usually evil like all the time, still value life, and cherish it. Heck, Bowser even has a family he cares about and genuinely loves. Eggman is a bit off his rocker, and wants to rule over living lifeforms, he isn't coldhearted enough to be a killer. He has a reason for Sonic and Tails, but if everyone else just stays out of his way, he'll stay out of theirs. After all, Eggman can't be ruler if he has no one to rule. THough it's a stupid reason to value life, it's a reason nonetheless.

This Robotnik right here doesn't care about that one bit. Only to cause pain, pollution, and destruction just because he can, not even for conquering purposes. He LIKES living in pollution, and that really sickens Sonic, since he's passionate about the beauties of nature being protected. That's why he was so unhappy with Eggman's actions on Planet Wisp, and got completely serious with adversaries that threatened life, like Shadow used to.

Robotnik seemed a bit intimidated with Sonic's passion, but did not back down completely. "Enough with the bluffs! Keep that up, you'll be prepping for war, boy!"

Remembering Zavok's own war threat against the entire fused world, and the situation growing increasingly out of control, made Sonic look up. "Yes I am. But you won't be around to see it."

Robotnik paled even more at Sonic's super rare 'No more playing around' glare. He's...he's different. He's older. He's stronger. But most importantly, _He's serious..._

Realizing his life was in danger, Robotnik reluctantly retreated along with his SWATbots, heading back to his base.

Relaxing a bit, Sonic sighed, scratching his quills. "Well that went pretty well, I must say." And at the drop of a hat, he's all chill again. That's just like Sonic.

"Hey! We took care of the baddues outside, yet that other guy got away." DK shouted, Diddy Kong backing up his claim.

"That's alright, we'll get him soon enough. But for now..." Mario walked up to King Acorn, lowering himself a bit. "Are you alright Your Majesty?"

He stood up, dusting himself off. "Quite alright. I thank you for chasing off that bloke for me, he's really getting on my last nerve. Say...you're aren't really considering killing him, are you?"

Mario shrugged. "We don't do killing until we deem it a last resort. Best thing we can do at the moment is to personally make sure that he can't bother anyone again. Somewhere along those lines, anyway."

"I see...and you, my boy..." He turned to Sonic. "...we have something to discuss."

Sonic sweated a bit. "Am I in trouble?"

"No of course not! I just want you to explain couple things to me, that's all. Most importantly this 'Eggman' you spoke of earlier."

"I don't know...I really don't feel like talking about Eggman right now..."

"I have chili dogs in the pantry. Your favorite." The King smiles, seeing Sonic's ears spring upwards.

On one hand, he wondered how this royal figure knew that his favorite food was chili dogs, and was about to deny to childishly protect himself. Good thing his stomach provided the better argument by being empty.

"...Lemme start from the beginning."

**(One small chat with King Acorn later) **

"-and that's how I defeated Eggman...again. I swear it gets easier each time. Then super hard...then easy again!" Sonic said, sitting next to an empty plate clearly smothered with bread crumbs and left chili. Yeah, bribe Sonic with these, he'll do anything for you...almost.

"I see...this Eggman pops up the exact same time you and Tails disappeared..." King Acorn nods. He could picture the differences. Robotnik was merciless and didn't waste time. While Eggman's IQ was superior and he can be very sneaky, he toys with his enemies too much, due to his ego, which has costed him victories many times. Julian wants to destroy Knothole out of spite, and Eggman is aiming to rule the entire world. One has anger issues, the other occasionally whines like a child when losing.

It's quite difficult to decide who's the greater threat, or who's more unbearably annoying.

"Yeah, I've been fighting him for years. Guy get's major points for effort, zero points for success." Sonic shrugged. Then he turned to the King. "Now here's MY question...how do you know me?"

King Acorn smiled, a jovial smile. "Quite simple, lad. I've known you for years in your childhood." Sonic flinched a bit. "Yes, you would ask for permission to leave the Knothole orphanage so you could come play around with my daughter in the royal palace. Being the michievious but kind hearted boy you are, I saw no harm in it."

_So I'm an orphan. A bit sad to know, but at least I don't have to wonder anymore. Wait...I played around this palace with his daughter? Do I remember her?_

"Indeed, you and my daughter caused all kinds of mischief when you came to visit. What with fingerpaint on the walls, knocking over food, even putting whip cream on my hand, tickle my nose, and wait for me to slap myself in the face. HAH! THe good old days..." He sighed. "It was tough for her. My beloved wife died a long time ago due to one of Robotniks attacks, leaving my poor little girl motherless. You and Tails were the friends she needed to get through that. She was absolutely crushed to hear about your presumed deaths. It would be months before I would get her to speak again."

Sonic frowned, as Mario saw from across the room. Now it's been established that the two know each other, he found it best to give them a bit of space, as he triednto think about what to do with Julian.

Sonic took a bit of a nervous expression, but also a sympathetic one. "I'm so sorry, sir. I wish I could have done more a that time, if I could remember..."

"Don't worry yourself, Sonic. You were a mighty tough 10 year old child, but still a child. You did the best you could, that's all the confirmation I needed." He took a deep breath. "I contacted my daughter via transmission. I gave her the news, she almost dropped everything and forgot the mission she was on entirely. After regaining her focus, she said she would be here as soon as she could."

"Well then, I can't wait to meet her."

King Acorn smiled jovially once more. "Well wait no further, there she is now."

"What? What do you me-"

_Sonic? _

The voice stopped him completely. He could feel the sudden cool breeze from outside, indicating that the huge doors have just been opened. Also indicating that someone has come through said door, calling his name.

That voice though...

_It's really you, isn't it? I thought Daddy was pulling some sick prank on me, but considering he was never good at pranks, I decided against that theory. _

"Come now, daughter! That stung a little." King Acorn slumpe, lightly sweatdropping.

Sonic turned at last, taking in the view of the person in front of him. He saw she was wearing a blue vest, buttoned up, white gloves, blue cuffs on her wrists, blue boots that were at least knee high, and her hair was auburn colored. He could also see her azure eyes. So deep, and so...familiar?

He heard her giggle. "Gosh, you still have that weird look on your face whenever you're heavily confused, and your ears also twitch slightly. You really haven't changed much, Sonic Hedgehog. But according to your other friends, you go by Sonic _the _Hedgehog now, right?"

His eyes grew a bit to his name. "Who...who are you?"

"Ha...Snively told me about your memory loss, and how it was mostly his fault...now he's hopping around with a wounded shin. Anyway, you might be able to remember me, just by looking at this. I never leave home without wearing it." He saw her pull something out. It looked like a heart shaped acorn with a chain, probably a locket. What surprised him was what he saw when she opened it.

This girl, along with himself, both looking ten years old, and a very young Tails, no older than five...and it had childish sloppy writing on the top: 'Always Together...' It must have meant a lot to her, as she never corrected the poor penmanship of it, not even once.

The missing piece now undoubtedly fixed, Sonic looked back up at the girl, who still smiled warmly at him. His own eyes softened, but were still wide open.

"...Sally...?

**(Meanwhile) **

"Hurry you good for nothing bots! Hurry!" Eggman shouted to Orbot and Cubot impatiently. His Egg Mobile was currently in need of repairs, and it won't be able to fly for a little while. Thanks to that no good backstabber Eggman Nega, Egg Doomsday has been put in place...without him. So he had a chance to rule the world...not him. And to top it all off, he humiliated Eggman by throwing him out his own base...through the trash shute. He was covered in garbage for HOURS! That dimensional doppelganger was going to PAY.

Although, he admitted it wasn't _all _horrible. This exact action spared Eggman from an assasination attempt by Zavok. This enabled he, Orbot and Cubot to escape undetected.

"We are, boss, we are." Cubot said obediently. "But may I ask why are we in such a hurry?"

"Yeah, why the rush?" Cubot wondered, lying lazily on the ground, much to Eggman's annoyance.

"Grr...because, you ignorant cube, I've tracked down the whereabouts of Mario and Sonic. It looks like they're in Knothole." He sighed. "Knothole. Haven't heard thatname in a while. Unfortunately it's being terrorized by another Robotnik."

"There's another like you, boss?"

"We may be alike in terms of names and conquest wishes, but definitely not in goals. He's wasting his time on one measly Kingdom, while I'm trying to conquer the entire world! But I can't take any chances. He gets any big ideas, he may become a serious issue."

"So what are you gonna do, boss?"

"I'm going to exterminate him, of course."

"What?! You would destroy someone who shares your beliefs, boss?" Cubot said, actually surprised.

"Yes I would. Becuase we may be the same, but his way of doing thingsnis too old fashioned. He is completely obeslete in the modern world, and he certainly cannot beat Sonic. But that's not the only reason why. He disguises his name as Julian, but his name is also Ivo Robotnik." The two robots did not see any reason to continue questioning him. Eggman is a prideful man, so they fully understood his second reason.

There can only be _one _Dr. Ivo Robotnik. This other, obselete half of him, must be removed from the world.

Permanently.

* * *

**Well? How was that? Wonder how things will go from here?**

**Anyway, guest reviewers(you know who you are) I completely take your reviews into account, they help me nonetheless. You and other reviewers are pretty cool. The views skyrocketed after the last chapter. Wonder how and why...oh well. **

**Fun Fact: Sally, Bunnie, and Rotor have been in ONE and (unfortunately) only ONE Sonic game. Sonic Spinball. While just as cameos, and just for Classic Sonic, they were still in it, and are some variation of Freedom Fighters alongside Sonic and Tails, so I'm counting it. Hooray for small but totally existent loopholes!**

**Ahem, anyway, thanks for reading, hope you continue to do so and review when you can. Okay bye!**


	18. Sonic and Sally

**(One hour before) **

"Okay, I haven't been detected yet. I can keep moving." Was said as one certain female was sneaking around the outside of Knothole, and a bit closer to Robotnik's base. It wasn't infiltration, she'd need a bigger group for an infiltration. It was a simple search, to see what could be going on with this fatman and what he may be up to next.

Princess Sally Acorn has proven herself time and again that she isn't one of those 'damsel in distress' princesses. Not even close. She goes out and does what needs to be done with strong will and a sense of duty to her people. One who takes charge when it's needed, and she takes full responsibility for every decision she makes. It actually gets a bit stressful sometimes. It's something that comes with the position of leader, fearing possible mistakes that would end up unbearingly costly to her and her friends.

Right now she was on simple recon, there was no need to risk any danger by getting too close to enemy lines. She just kept watch and waited for something to happen. She was a very patient young woman when it came to important business like this. Patience was a very important key when it came to recon, even for the smallest of issues. But this is certainly not small, nothing that involves Dr. Robotnik will ever be small.

She would never forgive him for what she thought he did. It has never left her mind for the past six years, and it won't leave her now. He was going down sooner or later, one way or another. She would see to that. She has the confidence, what she has been building up was the ability to go through with it. It was only a matter of time until it was all over.

Sally most jumped out of her fur when she heard her console beep a couple times. She really had to remember to turn down NICOLE'S volume, if she was able to. But she wouldn't NEED to, if someone wasn't sending her a message while she was in the middle of a mission. Not only was it distracting and has a high chance of giving away her position, it was a bit rude. Ever been in one of those situation where your cell phone goes off while your teacher is trying to teach, and you got vaught because you weren't quick enough to turn it off? That's what was happening right now.

She just sighed and asked NICOLE who as calling her. She was a bit confused when she saw her father's name pop up on the holographic screen. Annoyed, and a very tiny but noticable bit embarrassed, she answered his call, lying down behind shrubs to keep herself hidden. "Hello there, my little acorn!" King Acorn said quietly, knowing full well where she was and what she was doing.

"Daddy, now isn't the best time. Kinda on a mission here..." Sally whispered.

"I know darling, but it's highly important that you hear this as soon as possible." She grew a bit weary after hearing this, but nonetheless listened intently. "Our troops just recovered a group of travelers coming by injured and exhausted. Two of them were completely unconscious, so we took them in as quickly as possible."

"We help people in need all the time, Dad."

"I know, but it's different this time. They saw that the largest in the groul, an ape most likely, was carrying another person in his arms. They confirmed this lerson looked like a teenage blue hedgehog, just about your age."

Sally quickly put her hands up and covered her mouth to keep a very loud 'WHAT!?' from leaving it. This suddenly caused her a bit of unfocus as she was dying to know more about this discovery.

"We can't be exactly sure if it really is him. But then again, he had six years to grow out of his old physique, and we hardly know any other blue hedgehog. We're waiting on him to wake uo so we can be sure. Until then, you just continue on, and we'll confirm it together. You know him much better than me, I realize."

"Okay, thanks for telling me. Bye Dad." Sally said quietlt as she discinnected the transmission and turned back to her mission at hand, though now she was anxious to get this done.

After a couple moments, she saw Dr. Robotnik enter his base full of anger, and...fear? That man comprehends fear? What the heck could have happened to make him look like that? Doesn't matter, he was plotting something, and at the moment, that was enough for her. She quietly snuck away from the area, before eventually running off when she was out of range.

It took Sally a moment to fully realize that her heart was beating faster ever since she heard what her father said over the transmission. 'A teenage blue hedgehog, just about your age...' It couldn't be him...could it? The notion alone is eating at her, through flashbacks: A young slightly chubby in the middle, blue hedgehog flashed before her eyes multiple times as she ran.

_Hehehehe! _

Her mind, which she ususlly relies on, was constantly telling her that it was impossible, and that if it was true, he would have been back long before today.

_Hey Sally! _

Then again, her heart was full of hope that it was the one she was thinking of. She wondered, because of being gone for so long, he would remember Knothole. Remember his childhood friends.

...Remember her.

_You can count on me, Sally. This hedgehog always keeps his promises! _

Her heart continued to beat quickly as she saw the entrance to Knothole opening up before her. Her long hair gets in her eyes a couple times, as she hastily pushes it away, focused on the matter at hand. She had to be sure.

Sally eventually reached the Palace, and after hearing a brief explanation from Snively about his responsibility for Sonic's memory loss, kicked him in the shin. REALLY hard. While he whined over this, he admitted he had it coming.

Relinquishing her brief anger at her old enemy's past incompetence, she proceed towards her palace doors. But before making any sudden moves, she pressed her head against them.

_"I'm so sorry, sir. I wish I could have done more at that time, If I could remember..." _

Someone was speaking with her father. She peaked a bit into the doors, and her single eye gleamed.

There was only one blue hedgehog who wore those shoes. It had to be him. It was about time she made her entrance.

"Well, I can't wait to meet her."

King Acorn smiled jovially once more. "Well wait no further, there she is now."

"What? What do you me-"

There's her chance. She pushed the doors completely open, and at the same time, a cool breeze came blowing, pushing her hair forward.

"Sonic?"

**(Present Time) **

"...Sally...?"

Everyone said nothing for the past minute. All attention was on the two recently reunited childhild playmates. All guards in the room shyly moved outside out of respect for their princess. Mario gazed at Sally from where he was.

_So this is Princess Sally...hm. Something about her...I don't know what and why, but she reminds me of someone. Someone...like Daisy. _

"It's been far too long, Sonic. I knew eventually you would make your way back here." Sally said as the air cooled a bit. She walked toward him with a warm smile as she looked him over. "You''ve gotten slimmer."

Sonic blinked, and scratched his quills in a fit of innocent confusion. "Thanks...and you've gotten...uh...gotten...um...what about you has improved again?"

"You don't have to force yourself. I know all about your little memory loss from Snively, like I said before."

"And then kicked him in the shin?"

"Hard."

"Hehe, nice."

Sally smiles once again, as the air grew calmer and friendlier. King Acorn smiled as he stood up and left. "I'll be in the throne room, you two take the time to catch up."

With her father gone, Sally took Sonic's hand. "Let's talk in my room." She gestured along, but then noticed Mario standing against the wall. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh him? This is the guy in red, compliment me being the hedgehog in blue. The Hero of Mushroom Kingdom. Mario, Sally. Sally, Mario." Sonic said as he waved both hands from one person to the other, then back to the former.

Mario removed his cap and bows lightly. "It is a pleasure, Princess."

Sally nods. "Likewise. But...what's going on?"

"Whaddya mean?" Sonic asked while turning to her.

"I mean, this Mario...Mushroom Kingdom...Eggman...I mean, what have you been doing Sonic?"

Sonic sweatdropped. "You want a short version or the long version?"

"I'd like to hear the whole story, please. Looks like you've been quite a busy hedgehog." She said slyly, hands on her hips.

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, a larger sweatdrop forming on his head. "Then I guess we are gonna have to sit in your room for this. This will take a while..."

"No kidding..." Mario sighed.

**(Meanwhile) **

"So...tired...of...running...gah...hwah...oh..." Luigi sighed as hetried his best to keep up with Tails as he flew in the air with his twin namesakes.

"Come on Luigi! I can definitely see some sort of village over the horizon! We're almost there!" Tails said enthusiastically, pointing in said direction.

Sweat slid down the green plumbers head as he wiped a bit off his nose. "I shoulda gone with the short leave jumpsuit...but then all the spiders would be biting my bare arms.."

"Why would they do that?"

"Trust me, Tails. I believe in luck. And luck isn't usually on my side, so it wouldn't surprise me if I just encounter a-nope! Almost jinxed myself, not this time! Haha! Not gonna be fooled aga-" BAM!

Tails stood slightly nervously as he watched Luigi's self celebration...then watched him walk face first into a pine tree. He wobbled a bit before falling on his back, groaning in pain. His nose was glowing and pulsing res, signifying that he was hurt there.

"One day, Tails. One day I am gonna learn to keep my mouth shut..." he grumbled as he stood back up and continued their trek towards Knothole.

**(Back with the trio)**

Sitting in Sally's room, she and Sonic took the time to steadily catch up, while Mario was on standby, also saying a couple things.

The chipmunk could see quite clearly that Sonic had much more on his plate than she and the others did. It all went from stopping Robotnik along with Tails, meeting with Knuckles, bsttling a giant monster of water(Chaos) meeting with a black and red doppelganger looking exactly like him(Shadow), fighting his metallic doppelganger(Metal Sonic) fightning off antagonistoc alien races, restoring timelines, meeting Mario, mastering the power of colors(literally), and much more. Her fascination grew with each passing summary of an adventure of his.

"Wow Sonic...I did say you've been busy, but...gosh." Sally said after a long time.

"Yep. This is my life, apparently."

"I wish I could have gone with you..."

Sonic ceased his smile when he saw Sally frown and sadden a bit. He sighed softly as he grabbed a picture frame on her dresser and looked at it. It was a picture of the two of them in front of the Knothole orphanage. She was a little over four years old, with shining blueinnocent eyes and an even brighter small blue dress, and he was, as usual, not wearing much, except his prized shoes and gloves. He was never seen with either attire off.

"Hehe...we first met, the day that picture was taken." Sally smiled, sadness suddenly gone. "You were a bit distant to the others, but eventually warmed up to us. After our first playdate we were inseparable. I hounded Daddy almost every in the morning to ask to visit the orphanage just to see you and play with you, along with the others."

"Hehe...wait I was distant? Woah, you saved me from becoming Shadow, thanks!"

"What about Shadow?"

"The dudes anti-social, doesn't talk much and doesn't like many people. Heck, I'm pretty sure he hates me. But it's not like he doesn't have a reason. He didn't exactly have the easy life either." Sonic said a bit emotionlessly. "But enough about me, what kind of hassle did YOUR Robotnik give you?"

Sally nods, and began explaining. After Sonic's sudden disappearsnce from Knothole, she was a bit broken and hasn't spoken to anyone in months. The only people who got close were her Bunnie and Nicole. After numerous comforting talks and words of wisdom, she decided to move on from that stage, knowing that wouldn't be what Sonic wanted for her. She still had the role of a leader to fulfill.

So she did. Getting older, stronger, and wiser did numerous things for her and the others. They were able to stand up to Robotnik much better than before, and they actually held their ground for a good two years, despite being unable to strike a critical blow. They were even able to help her father escape years long imprisonment. But still, Robotnik remained persistent. Not many defeats, but too little victories, for the Freedom Fighters.

Sonic whistled, and sat back on Sally's bed. "Geez...I feel like I got the easy bad guy. Beating him has gotten easier over the years while you guys weren't able to put a dent in this guy. That won't last long, though, because now I'm in the game."

"Just like you, thinking of it as a game. If so, it's an incredibly difficult one." Sally sighed.

Mario rubbed his mustache. "Let me see if I got this right. BOTH of you have been fighting Robotnik for years during your separation, but two different versions." They nodded. "Sally got the not so genuis but incredibly ruthless Robtnik, while Sonic got the childish not as ruthless but MUCH higher IQ Robotnik." They nodded again. "Geez, you both had it rough. Me and Bowser go at it constantly. Ever since we were infants."

"THAT long?!" Sally gasped in genuine surprise. Never would she had thought that a ling chain of battles could start right off from childhood. It seemed to be a mindless hassle.

"But I can tell he does have a heart, as he cares for his children immensely. In fact, they usually HELP him with all the trouble he causes."

"Are they strong?"

Mario nods, lightly tipping his cap. "They surely aren't pushovers."

Sonic raised a hand. "I can vouch for that."

Sally acknowledged this info, and proceeded to process it, and organize it as best she could in her mind. With all her focus, she forgot something important. Very important. The mist important thing in the world at the moment...

"Is Tails okay?" She asked quite urgently and in the 'no nonsense' tone. It made Sonic cringe a bit at how hard her stare grew in mere seconds. It was out of concern for her precious two tailed fox, but still...

"Tails is fine. Never let him out of my sight if I wasn't sure he could handle himself." Sonic smiled. Sally had informed him about Tails being orphaned the day of his birth, and that the two of them pratically raised him as pretend parents until Sonic and Tails disappeared without a trace.

She was possibly pained by the fact that he wouldn't remember his precious Aunt Sally.

"If I know Tails, he'll be making his way to us, no sweat. He's smart enough to track me down and regroup with us." One thing Sally has made a noye of was Tails' intelligence. Even as a baby, she could clearly see that he was smarter than most of them were lead to believe. Though this was overlooked during his days with Sonic, as he was bullied for having two tails, and being called a freak for it, Something his big brother surely did not tolerate. Had Sally been there, she would tolerate it _so _much less.

Now being fully caught up, at least for the moment, Sally lied back on her bed next to Sonic, her hair sprawling over the covers, and they both looked at the ceiling. Mario was unsure where this would lead, but stood hy anyway.

"Sonic...you still don't remember much about this place, and I understand that. But...there is one thing you just HAVE to remember. And I think it will benefit both of us if you do."

Sonic nods. "Okay, what is it?"

The princess sighed, and turned towards him, eyes full of seriousness at the moment. "The day before you and Tails completely vanished...you made me a promise. A Once in A Lifetime promise, as you called it."

Sonic shot up again, eying her seriously. If there is one thing Sonic The Hedgehog is known for is that he ALWAYS keeps his promises, no excuses. Not even memory loss is an excuse, he keeps every promise he makes, full circle. "What promise did I make to you?"

Sally was about to answer, but NICOLE began beeping repeatedly, causing them both to snap out of the intense subject for the moment. "NICOLE, what's going on?"

"The sensors we placed on Robotniks base are currently going off. He's amassing his army of SWATbots for a massive assault on Knothole. Time of invasion: Approximately one hour from now."

"What?! A full scale attack?! That's completely different from anything he's done before!" Sally shouted, rubbing a hand through her hair with increasing stress. What was she supposed to do about this?

Sonic placed a wondering hand on his chin, thinking about the events of today. "I think he and I are locked in a game of 'playing chicken' or something like that. Once he saw that I was back and better and faster than ever, he panicked. He's probably doing this to try and scare me off. Hehe...poor guy obviously forgot how reckless I can be."

Sally sweatdropped. "I can only guess that your recklessness has increased?"

"Yup!"

"Oh dear..." she groaned.

Mario raised his cap, looking out towards the window. "Rest assured, Princess Sally, I will not allow Robotnik to harm Knothole or your Kingdom any longer." Someone like Bowser, he can tolerate. But this Dr. Robotnik, opposite of Eggman on everything but alignment, cannot be running loose, not anymore. "Sonic and I didn't start off on the best of terms, but we evntually became really good friends, and also have a bit of friendly rivalry going on. And for that, I will not allow his childhood home to suffer Robotnik's tyranny any linger. We'll beat down his army and stop him once and for all. Then we can worry about our 'other' problem."

Sonic, quite impressed with Mario with his voice full of conviction, smiles. "Knew I could count on you man! We'd better get back down with the others and let them know what's coming. We have an hour to prepare, right?"

"Time is now fifty-two minutes and counting." NICOLE beeped again.

Sonic stood awkwardly. "...Close enough. Let's move!" With a nod and wave, he sped out of the room, blowing things out of proportion and unintentionally messing up Sally's usually clesn and organized room. Sonic came back, rubbing his neck. "Er...my bad." Then he sped off again.

Sally sighed, as Mario followed after Sonic. He hasn't changed that much, after all. At least not his personality. His heart surely did grow a couple sizes, that much she was sure about. She secretly hoped that he would remember the promise he made to her, before he and Tails vanished.

But that would have to wait. She had an invasion to prepare for.

* * *

**Chapter was mostly talk between two childhood friends, I know. Not much of a converse, but a converse nonetheless. Anyway, hope you are not hating for the decision made. Right? **

**Next chapter will be 'Battle For Knothole'. Or something related to that title name. Whatever. Sonic shall defend his childhood home, with Mario there to help. Should be fun for him. Though Sally has been taught to expect the unexpected in situations like this...wonder HOW unexpected...**

**Anyway, until next time!**


	19. An Unexpected Savior

Getting to the main hut didn't take much time at all.

Mario had no idea why he didn't notice it sooner. While Knothole was technically still a village, it looked more like a city. Not a futuristically advanced city, but pretty advanced nonetheless. And that's just the tip of the iceberg when it came to the of the Acorn Kingdom. Always thinking of something new everyday.

Enough about that, though. Sally notified her father that Robotnik was going to throw everything he's got at Knothole, and he found it best to evacuate the citizens so they could prevent innocent casualties. Due to the short time slot they had, it would need to be really quick. Luckily Sonic was able to help qith that on the most part.

While the citizens were evacuating Knothole to avoid the destructiom bound to happen from the inevitable battle, Sonic, Sally and Mario were headed to Freedom Fighters HQ. Once again, Mario took note that they were quitw the geniuses with stuff like this.

Once Sonic stepped in, the first person he saw was Snively sipping his coffee. He stopped and gazed at the blue hedgehog. "And the prodigal hero returns...lovely."

Sonic rubbed his nose. "Nice to see you two, Slimely."

"It's Snively, you twit!"

"Oh, Snorgely?"

"Snively."

"Sniggly?"

"Snively!"

"Snicky?"

"SNIVELY!"

"...Frank?"

"GAH!"

This short exchange got a ton of laughs and giggles from everyone in the room, even Mario, who wiped the rising tears from laughing so hard. "Hahaha...I dunno why that was so funny to me..."

"Ugh, what did I miss thiz time? I've only been gone for a couple hourz and zee whole city is under evacuation!" Sonic turned to the voice of a heavily French accent.

"Oh, that must be Antoine." Sally looked back to make sure.

Sure enough, the coyote strolled in, wearing his own jacket and strap that held his sword in place. "Indeed, I've returned from another successful mission, my Princess. And-" He froze when he saw Sonic. "Oh dear...it iz you..."

"Yo! Ant, was it? Why the long face? Thought you'd be glad to see little ole me!" Sonic sported a cheery grin.

"Gah...I think he also forgot that we once had hoztile relationz...thatz a bit of a relief. Yet at zhe same time, troublesome." Antoine said quietly so no one could hear. "So, zhe blue 'edgehog returnz az well. Good thing too, I brought a couple otherz with me." On his cue, two others came right into the room. Luigi and Tails.

"Mario!/Sonic!" They shouted in immense relief that their brothers were alive and well. The heroes smiled as they came over to them in a fit of joy.

"I knew you'd find your way here, bud. You're genius like that." Sonic said to Tails, who rubbed his own neck, feeling slightly flustered. That only increased when Sally grabbed him and pulled him into a hug.

"TAILS! Oh sweetie it's been so long, and you're okay! That's such a relief!" He heard her squeal lightly as his own face reddened when Sally hugged him tight. Being caught up with relations with the other Freedom Fighters, he remembered his dear Aunt well.

"Big bro it was utter chaos out there!" Luigi shouted, and he began his babble. "First you went and vanished, then the Shadow Queen tried to kill us, and then we regrouped with the others, then we saw Bowser and the others fighting the other guys, saw Sonic falling off a waterfall-"

"WHAT?!" Sally screeched in shock. He did NOT tell her that it was falling off a waterfall was how he got so messed up, she knew he didn't do well with water.

"-then we started fighting those other guys, then those guys began winning becuase they were so strong, then Eggman Nega went and activated his whole Egg Doomsday plan, and then he sent Junior and Cream off somewhere we don't know about-"

"Pardon?!" Bunnie screeched next, her robotic arm bending a bit of the table they were sitting at, which made Luigi a bit nervous. How can she not be worried about this? Her little Cream-Pie was lost in who knows where and they don't know how to find her! Sonic could only conclude that they were cousins and never told him about it.

"-then we had to get away before we got killed, escaped to one of Bowser's hidden bases, and then Rosalina teleported me and Tails to go find you and Sonic, so here we are!" Luigi finally finished, as he gasped for breath at how fast he spoke without break.

Mario patted his shoulder. "Overall, things kinda went to hell, sure. But you were able to help get everyone else out in one piece. Good work, Luigi."

"Hehe, thanks! I've never felt so brave!" Luigi stated confidently. His victory grin turned into a stale face, which turned into a frown, and then a whimper, before he finally burst into tears and leapt into his brothers arms. Mario saw it coming, and returned the bro hug. "Oh who am I kidding?! I've never been so terrified in my life! It was bad, Mario! It was REALLY REALLY **REALLY **BAD!"

"Shh...there there little bro, it's all over. I'm alright, and so are you. That's all that matters." Mario said softly as he patted his crying brothers back gently.

"Aww..." Sally and Bunnie had their palms on their cheeks, finding the whole bro moment very touching.

After a minute, Luigi finally stopped crying, as he wiped his tears and adjusted his cao. "*sniff* I'm fine! I'm fine. It's all good, I'm cool now, totally cool. Just needed to get that outta my system, that's all."

"If you all are done with the crying and hugging, I suggest we get back to business." Snively said while rolling his eyes.

"Don't be jealous because you don't have friends like that, Snively!" Dixie said, flicking her tail. Diddy agreed with her, folding his arms.

"Hey, I'll have you know..." he started, but then he stopped and slumped. "Oh who am I kidding, she's right..."

Sally gained everyone'sattention by sitting in the very front of the room. "Now onto important matters. Due to Sonic's sudden reappearance, Robotnik has been scared into ending this conflict has soon as possible, before something can backfire on him. There is little time, so I can see two options: We can stay and push back all enemy forces, keeping them away from the village at all costs. Or we can try to prevent it completely by sabotaging the production of those SWATbots before they can do any serious damage. Any other ideas?"

Everyone is in thought. Stay and defend, or go and sabotage? Sonic has a tendency for sabotaging Eggman's stuff, this shouldn't really be an issue. But leaving the village/city behind is too risky without someone strong to stay behind and defend it.

Tails raised a hand. "Let's just split it down the middle. We have one group to stay and keep those mechs away from Knothole, while the other grouo finds a way to get into Robotnik's base and take him down before serious damage is done."

Sally beamed at Tails' idea. "That isn't too bad. We can do that! But who's going to do what?"

Sonic rubbed his nose. "Guess the three of us are gonna be infiltrating his base and trashing it, with a little help from Mario, Luigi, and Donkey Kong. Everyone else can stay and defend Knothole before those rustbuckets get the chance."

"Diddy and I got this! We'll be kicking butt no sweat!" Dixie cheered with a wave of her hair. "We'll show them what for, definitely!"

"Totally! We got this!" Diddy agreed and they both high fived. Bunnie snickered at these two, they sure were funny. Other than that, everything seems to be set. Mario, Luigi, DK, Sonic, Tails, and Sally will go and confront Robotnik themselves, while everyone stays behind and guard Knothole. No civilians are in the crossfire, so that's not a concern.

Sally sees everyone getting into position, and she sighs. "Alright then, that takes care of that. Though...are you sure you want to do this?"

"Don't worry about it. The Mario Bros. work best when they're teamed up, and Donkey Kong is our muscle. I'll be able to get us inside quickly, and you and Tails have the smarts. We're gonna get this done." Sonic said with a smile. "Trust me, Sal."

He saw her freeze up for a moment right after he said this, and he grew concerned for a bit. But all she did was turn to him and blink. "Ha...I almost forgot that you're the only person who calls me by that. For Antoine it's 'My Dear Princess', Bunnie it's 'Sally-Gal'. But just Sal...only you would call me that. I feel a bit nostalgic now..."

"Nostalgia is good for the mind. Well, we better get to movin'! Up we go!" Sonic sled behind Sally and scooped her up bridal style, making her yelp a bit as she didn't expect it. "Hehe, sorry!"

Sally just pouted and wrapped her arms around his neck. "More nostalgia..."

"No way, I used to carry you like this? Heh! Just us, two sixteen year olds, about to give Robotnik a piece of our minds...speaking of which, who's older, me or you?"

"I am, but only by a couple months."

Sonic just blinked blankly in genuine surprise. Then he shrugged. "Ah well, learn something new every day, I guess. Anyway, it's time to go! Mario Bros, you ready?"

Mario winked, combined with a thumbs up. "Let's-a go!"

**(One Hour Passes) **

Bunnie and Antoine stood across the Knothole walls, out towards the forests, waiting patiently for the forces to approach them. They knew it was coming, the hour was up. Rotor and Snively had defense mechanisms specifically designed to fight back against such an attack. But it was goingnto take time to actually activate it.

They would just have to hold out until then. THAT should be easy, right? Totally.

Bunnie tipped her cowboy hat upwards and looked in the same direction towards the trees. Diddy and Dixie were repeatedly swinging around in them, looking absolutely carefree and having a bit of fun. She snickered and tilted her hat back down, as it shaded her face a bit.

After a couple more moments, she and Antoine looked up with a look of caution. "They comin' alright..."

Diddy and Dixie stopped over one of the highest trees, when they heard the sounds of loud beeping. They froze, staying still as they quietly looked at one another.

"Diddy..."

"I heard it." They both turned their heads behind them, and saw the mechs standing over them with emotionless glance, since their just those little glowing red lines instesd of faces. Diddy sweated lightly. "H-Hey bro...can we settle this without violence? No need for fighting, right?" Dixie knew her boyfriend was no coward, but their physical strength will not be able to stand up to armor like theirs. Best they can do is buy time with speed and agility, avoid a fight. Too bad for them their enemy just about aimed their wrist blasters at them and immdiately began firing.

"GWAH! Knock it off!" Diddy dodged blaster fire repeatedly while holding onto Dixie's hand, jumping through the treetops with a series of flips and turns. They turned around one tree stump and took cover behind it He tried to look around it, bit quickly moved back as the lasers chipped the tree and it began coming down, causing a huge tremble to sound throughout the forest.

Dixie managed to peak over in a different direction, seeing Bunnie and Antoine working in unison to fend off and destroy the SWATbots approaching them. One's robotic limbs, and the other's excellent mastery of swordplay actially having good chemistry. She wondered...then saw Bunnie destroy one mech with a very forceful kick, turn to Antoine and wink. He responded by slashing another in hand and lightly blushing at her gesture.

_They're totally going out. _

An explosion wrectched her from her thoughts, and she jumped at the sound of Diddy yelling. "Hey play fair! No missiles!" Oh if only he had his popguns! But he left those on Kong Island when those mechs began taking it over completely. There has GOT to be a way to even the odds. They expected to be overwhelmed with numbers, but this was too much without serious muscle. Maybe sending Donkey Kong with the others...ah there was no choice either way.

Diddy Kong looked around for any sort of advantage, any at all. Then he spotted a '?' Block near one of the other trees. He tilted his head. They were only in Mario's world, right? So why is it on Sonic's turf?

Waaaiiit...he forgot! Tails told them that their worlds have been fused together, how could he forget?! Due to this, these '?' Blocks are all over the place! And if he's lucky...a power-up would be inside. That's their edge.

"Dixie, we gotta go for the Block over there!" Diddy said, pointing towards the top of the tree. "C'mon! Climb for your life!"

Diddy and Dixie began climbing up the trees as quickly as possible. The former almost monkey swore when he saw that the SWATbots could hover after them very quickly. They still had to hop upward through branches and platforms until they were close to the top.

Diddy managed to get closer, but Dixie was grabbed from behind, and she yelped in shock and surprise. He hopped under the block, and he caught an Ice Flower. But then heard Dixie yelp and turned around in anger.

"Get your metallic hands off her! I'll-HEY!" He found himself dangling upside down. One of them caught him by the tail! "Hands off my tail! But first, hands off my girl! Darn it!" Diddy had the risk of dropping the Ice Flower, and he could see in his upside down view that Bunnie and Antoine were getting overwhelmed. Diddy needed to think quickly. Who was the strongest among the four?

...Stupid question.

"Bunnie! Catch this!" He shouted, throwing the Ice Flower down to earth.

She heard her name being called, and caught the item in her furry hand. "What in the world...?" Then she saw it glow and explode lightly, then covered her body. A flash resulted in this, and it turned her entire body a very light blue. She raised her organic hand as it emitted a ball of ice. "Well ain't this a different feelin'..."

"Shoot Bunnie! Shoot out of your hands and blaster!"

"Eh?" She took the advice quickly and shot the ice out of her hand. She widened her eys when she saw a mech just instantly turned into a block of ice. "Woah! I wonder if..." She focused on her mechanical hand, which turned into blaster formation, and made her shot. The orb of energy turned the surrounding enemies into even more blocks of ice, then they just shattered apart due to the force.

Bunnie blinked, then she smirked evilly. "Hoooowee...you fellas are in for a world of hurt now..." She gathered energy into her blaster hand, as shs supercharged her Ice shot, and fired in the surrounding area, freezing all fhe mechs while steering clear of her friends. All mechs shattered apart when she kicked the blocks of ice to pieces. "That's that."

"Bunnie! That waz extraordinary!" Antoine says with high praise, flustering her.

"Ah Sugah 'Twan..."

Diddy and Dixie jumped safely from the high trees and onto the ground, the former smiling at their victory. "Haha! We did it, we won! Bunnie saved us!"

Dixie smiled. "Yeah...but your quick thinking is what allowed her to do it. So really...YOU saved us in the end, Diddy. Thank you." She kissed his cheek, which made him freeze up entirely(metaphorically) and he anime fell with a goofy smile on his face. Dixie giggled at her boyfriends reaction. "Oh Diddy..."

**(Meanwhile) **

The second group has mads it to Robotniks base. As mentioned before, they must have been playing chicken, because he had placed a LOT of SWATbots all over the place. He must have been desparate to keep the blue hedgehog out. Wonder why...

Sonic knelt down on one knee, eying the entire area while rubbing his nose with a smile. "Well well well, we have a welcoming committee."

Sally turned to him sternly. "Don't get any ideas, Sonic. That's way too many of them."

He snickered. "Are you kidding? That's more like a morning exercise. Not even that with these guys also helping me out. I'm not the same as I used to be, you'll see soon enough." He saw the chipmunk's look of surprise and curiosity at his claim. He knew what she was thinking: How much faster could he have gotten? "You and Tails just focus on shutting down those defenses. Me, the Mario bros, and DK got this."

"Um...okay..."

"But still, I'm not feeling too comfy with you going in without an edge. Luigi you have something she can use?"

Luigi thought for a moment. He tilted his head and his hat tilted up in thought. Then he beamed. "I got it! Man I'm glad I went secret shopping before we got here." He brought one item, a Super Leaf, and handed it to Sally. She simply grew Raccoon Ears and Tail. She swished it once. "What's this supposed to do?"

Mario smiles. "You can fly while this is in effect."

He could clearly see her eyes gleam in fascination. "Shut up."

"I'm serious. Just focus a bit and the rest will come naturally." He could see her trying this already, and saw her eyes gleam brighter when she found herself flying in the air. "Told ya. Be warned, this is only temporary, so do what you have to do, quickly. We'll take care of the ground troops."

"Okay, be careful." She nodded, and looked ahead. "Come on, Tails." Both allies being able to fly, they attained their stealth, and flew over the ground with ease. Luigi's super high jumps were enough to keep up with them.

Mario and Sonic nod to each other, and jumped off from the cliff. DK followed right after them, confronting the large group of SWATbots. They all stood in full attention.

"Hey bros! How's life?" Sonic called with a wave. They all turned towards him with very cold focus.

"BLUE HEDGEHOG SPOTTED. PRIORITY ONE ORDER."

"Priority One? I feel so special!" Sonic said, as the mechs also began swarming him, completely ignoring the other three. Unluckily for them, one ape does not like being ignored.

DK rushed three of them, jumped up, and pounded the ground, creating a dmall shockwave that sent them flying in different directions. Sonic jumped high and used Homing Attack to plow right through their chests, and they exploded after a second or two. He landed on his feet with a confident grin which said 'Who's next?'

Sally looked back at the imminent destruction, eyes full of surprise. Years ago, Sonic couldn't destroy them unless he was truly trying, or he would just run off. But now...it's like he's not even making an effort. Regaining focus, she spotted her target. That control panel should deactivate the front door defenses.

"Okay, we have to work fast. NICOLE, I need Tails to stay with you so you both can work on this door. We have company, obviously." She said as she handed the console over to Tails and faced their opposition.

SWATbots stood across them, once again focus was cold. "Capture the Princess. Lame Mustache Man: Irrelevant."

Luigi twitched. "It's one thing to call me irrelevant. But NO ONE...MOCKS...the STACHE!" Ignoring Sally's sweatdrop, he clenched his fist. Then he raised a single finger. "ThunderHand!" He shot it forward, and one beam of lightning shot out and hit the mech in the front, which formed a chain and electricuted the rest that were there. He then used his hammer to bash them away before they self destructed.

He turned around to see the others progress, noticing a mech standing over Sally, and made his way over to quickly warn her. But then he stopoed in his tracks when he saw a blue line right in the middle of it. Then the top part slides off with eletrical wires crackling, and the bottom part just fell over. Sally stood over the mech she just sliced in half, an arm outstretched, and a blue blade emitting from the blue ring on her wrist. She frowned neutrally at the heap before her.

"Sneak attacks? You guys got cowardly really quickly."

Luigi scratched his head. _Well...I think she's the first princess I've met that I DON'T have to worry about... _

Back on the ground, DK, Mario and Sonic were tearing through the SWATbot forces with embarrassing ease. Mario would Power Stomp most of them, Sonic would Homing Attack and Spin Dash through others, and DK's brute force seemed to beat their armor into utter disrepair.

Mario landed onto the ground, and readied his hammer. Sonic landed right in front him, and formed another Spindash. He struck the ball, and he powered through another large group of them with ease. DK grabbed two of them forcefully, lifted them up, and smashed them together, blowing them both up.

When Mario twisted and turned into the air, landing right next to Sonic, they realized that all the other mechs have finally processed thag they were completely outmatched, and refused to try and walk into senseless destruction. Too bad DK isn't that merciful when it came to robots that were hostile. The other two watched him crushed the remains of the mechs with ease, and toss them into the trash heao they built behind them.

"Guys! We got the doors open!" Tails shouted from above the rooftop. As he said, the mechanised defenses shut down immediately.

"Nice! Let's go!" Sonic said, rushing right inside the base. Mario and DK followed after him.

"Sonic! Don't just-!" Sally tried to yell, but he was already gone. She sighed and rubbed her temple. He HAS gotten a rather large recklessness increase. "We'd better go after them..."

Luigi and Tails agreed, and all three of them jumped off the roof, and followed after their friends. Sally's Super Leaf effect wore off, but that's fine, she didn't need it at the moment.

Sonic busted through a set of double doors, and rose up. "Come out and play, Robotnik! Where are ya!"

"Up here, Hedgehog!"

Sonic looked up, only to step back in shock. "What the WHAT?!"

Mario and the others entered the same room, and looked up at the ceiling where Sonic was looking at. Their looks of the situation were the same. "How...?" Was Mario's reaction.

"HEHEHEHEHE! Surprised?! You all look surprised! Fawful likes shocked faces!" The Beanish villain chuckled very loudly as he flew around in the shadows. Robotnik was seen in what looks like Eggman's Egg Emperor, but they could see the aura of darkness emitting off of it. ItThis place is Fawful's place of hiding! He's been waiting for you with the Robot of Nik!"

"You Beany little lunatic! Why won't you leave us alone?!" Luigi shouted in large amounts of annoyance. "How'd you even find this place?"

"Zavok back in base said that getting rid of red clad and blue gumball was far too easy, so suspicions of being alive you two were are born. SO Fawful went and tracked you down with the Dark Star's energy that it left on you."

_Crap! Dark Bowser bashed me upside the head and he must have left a bit of his essence with me...I lead this little freak right to Knothole! _

"Enough talk! Sonic, let's end this!" Robotnik powered up his currently most powerful mech, and it's jets and wings allowed it to fly. "Feel the power of Metal Robotnik!"

Mario didn't find this good at all. This thing would have been an easy takedown if it wasn't for the fact that he could feel that it was Dark Star Powered. And it was heading straight for himself, Sonic, and Tails.

Fawful meanwhile found it meaningful to land right in front of the other three heroes, confronting them head-on. "You heroes will not taste the nector that is luckish luck anymore. Fawgul will make sure you don't come back! Blizzard Midbus!"

The Ice Pig could be seen for a second as he steamrolled right into DK, erupting into a fist fight, Leaving Luigi and Sally to deal with Dark Fawful.

Sonic and Mario stood at the ready, keeping Tails right behind them. They tried deducing what this mech might have: Wings, a shield, a machine gun...wait what?! It has a machine gun as an arm! That can't be good. And it wasn't, as the mech immediately began rapid firing among them, forcing them to flee from the assault.

Mario jumped high, but did not expect the sudden missile it shot to hit him in the back. He grunted before landing on a railing, writhing slightly from the burns. His burns inflicted by Shadow Queen Blaze have not yet healed completely, and were now coming back with a vengence.

Sonic and Tails saw that Mario was down, and tried to help him, but Metal Robotnik flew in between them, already shot, forcing them to flee again. "Worry about yourselves!"

Luigi and Sally were trying to deal with Dark Fawful, but it was difficult to even get to him, due to his constant volley of Dark Energy balls and portals to trick them into thinking they were going anywhere else but straight st them. Luigi stuck to high jumps to avoid them, while Sally had just enough agility to dodge.

She equipped her Ring Blades, and stuck to deflecting the dark energy balls side to side while running towards him. He saw this and went for a faster volley, but she was able to keep up, deflecting each and every one of them, until she reached him and kicked him away. She then saw he wasn't as physically string as she thought he was, as it took a moment for him to stand again.

Seeing this battle slowly shifting to their favor, Metal Robotnik shot one missile into the air, and flew straight for Sally. She thought fast, and jumped backwards, avoiding the full brunt of it. Though the explosion still did damage, as it sent her forcefully against the wall. She coughed a bit before she weakily began standing back up.

Sonic was a bit furious with this course of action. "Hey! You don't go for a dirty move like that!"

"Who said I would be fighting clean?" He heard Robotnik say before he appeared behind Sonic and his mech's wing sent a powerful gust that sent him flying as well. Tails went to help, but he was shot out of the air, and onto a wall. He then adopted a horrrified face as he found out he couldn't move. There were locks sprouting from the wall, and it kept all of his limbs down. "You all were foolish to challenge me on my own turf. Now I'm going to destroy you all, starting with the kid!"

"You stay away from him!" Both Sonic/Sally said in unison as the former went to assist Tails, but he found that his feet have been frozen to the ground by Blizzard Midbus. "Darn it!"

To make matters worse, more of his mechs began flooding into the room, surrounding the heroes completely. Victory was slipping from their grasp incredibly quickly.

Tails struggled, but was not strong enough to break away from the metal restraints. Metal Robotnik aimed his final equipped rocket at the boy, flashing a sadistic grin. "Goodbye, runt!"

_No one is saying goodbye on my watch. Not yet. _

"What was that?!" Robotnik turned, trying to find the source of the voice.

Sally rushed over to Sonic and slashed at the ice that encased his feet with her Ring-Blades, freeing him as she helped him up. He also looked around in shock. "That voice..!"

(E.G.G.M.A.N theme plays)

"I almost couldn't believe that Sonic was losing to the likes of you. But if those Dark Alliance nuisances are also involved, then I can see how he could come across trouble." Everyone turned to the main door, to see the unexpected.

Eggman casually walked right inside the room, just stopping right in front of Sonic an Sally. Robotnik turned around and pointed. "Who do you think you are?!"

Eggman's goggles, flashed white, before he grinned. "Isn't it obvious? I'm you. Your other half."

Sonic was able to stand up on his own two feet before staring in shock at the man before him. "Eggman...what's he doing here?"

_That's Eggman?! _Sally thought as she also stares in a fit of shock at the doctor.

"Sorry to burst your victory bubble, other me. But your time is up, you're done." Eggman pushed a few buttons on his watch on his wrist, and watched as Metal Robotnik seized up Robotnik no longer in control of the mech.

"What did you do?!"

"I hacked into you're little drones, including that battle-suit of yours, whike everyone was fighting. It was simple child's play. Now you're army is no longer yours, but since they're obselete as well, compared to MY robots, I'll just set them all to self-destruct. Now I just need to find out how to deal with yoh."

"You...you can't do this! You said you were the other me, right?! Why can't we assist each other?!"

"Because I'm not a coward like you. You may be ruthless, but your IQ is inferior compared to my own. You kept going for a Kingdom, while I was aiming to control the world. But most of all...there can only be _one _Ivo Robotnik. At this point and time, you're merely just a cheap knockoff. Old history. While your genius deteriorates, mine increases day by day. You my friend...are obselete. No longer necessary. It's Eggman's time to shine now."

"Then...what are you going to do to me?"

"Well seeing how you're completely mechanical, and I'm not, you don't need oxygen, do you?" He grinned. "In that case, I hope you like space travel!" He pressed the center key on his watch, and looked on as the thrusters on Metal Robotnik blasted at full power, sending Robotnik and is mech soaring and crashing right through the ceiling, and high in the sky, until he could no longer be seen.

Fawful paled slightly, then retreated into a portal with Blizzard Midbus.

Mario, recovering from the missile strike, jumped down as Luigi worked on freeing Tails. He looked up towards Eggman, not knowing what to say. "You...you saved us...?"

The scientist merely huffed. "None of you get the wrong idea. If anyone is going to take Sonic out, it's going to be me. Besides, this is no time for quarrel between oursleves. More concerning matters are at hand."

"Like what?"

"Let's get back to your precious Knothole first, your friends were successful in fending off the ambush." Eggman walked by, but looked st Sally. "I have something important to discuss with your father." He said simply as he kept walking.

Sally kept Sonic on his feet, Tails flying next to them, as she stared ahead. "He knows who I am...? And who my father is...?"

"Both Robotniks must share the same memories." Mario said. "But that doesn't explain what this one wants this time." Everyone was in agreement with this. What was Eggman's game...?

* * *

**Saved by Eggman...wait saved by Eggman?! WHAT?! **

**Wonder what he wants...oh well, guess we'll know next chapter now won't we? Reviews help out a lot, thanks a ton. **

**Next time...Sally reminds Sonic of his Promise of A Lifetime...**


	20. A Promise Revived

**Kinda Short Chapter, since it didn't really need to be very long. All I have to say.**

**Begin now!**

* * *

Saying the air was uncomfortable was an understatement. The tension was thick, and the mood was filled with high suspicion. Well...not for the Kongs, because they're too busy eating bananas. But for everyone else, there was definitely an air of distrust floating around in the air.

"Glad to see Sonic has already told you about me. Should make things easier." Eggman said, sitting at a table across from King Acorn, who was accompanied by Mario for good measure. "You realize you don't need to have the plumber staring at me, right?"

"I stand here because I want to."

"Fair enough. Now, I've already told you about all the hysteria going on in this large little world of ours. Did you get all that?"

How could he not? King Acorn already sensed a month ago that something was deeply wrong when he saw that bright flash of light. Now it made sense, their worlds, The Mushroom World and Mobius, have been mashed together by a Chaos Emerald Powered Wish from the Dark Stone. This must be so that finding the enemy would be significantly difficult to accomplish. Never would he have guessed that something like this could happen. And he knew it was true because Mario was a trusted witness to the event, and so was Sonic.

He nodded silently as his bushy tail swishes. "I understood everything. And you say Robotnik will no longet be an issue?"

"Not anymore. But I see that cautious look on your face. You're worried about me taking his place? Don't flatter yourself, I have much better ways to spend my time. Keep your Kingdom, I always go for bigger targets." His show of ego made Mario groan. "Now onto the most important form of business, what are we going to do about it?"

The King raised his head. "You mean what I have to offer to the solution, am I right?" Not receiving an answer, he knew he was correct. "Well considering our military force is pretty much how you say, 'Squat' compared to what you described as a dire threat to the universe. I can only think of so few solutions."

Eggman frowned. "I am at odds as well. Your home will most surely be crushed of it gets caught in the crossfire. So I'm going to do you a favor. I'll make a cloaking device, you see. It will be powerful enough to cloak your entire Kingdom so that those dastardly villains can't get anywhere near it, because they'll think nothing is there. Can't destroy what you can't see."

"I see...and what would you be taking in compensation for your so called assistance?"

Eggman stood a bit, and walked around the table. "I'll be taking one of your Freedom Fighters off your hands."

**(Meanwhile) **

"Hold on a minute...I have an uncle? And his name's Chuck? Uncle Chuck?" Sonic and Sally were back in her room, talking the time away, since nothing interesting was going on at the moment.

"Yeah. In fact he's the very reason why we met in the first place. That one play date was enough to make us best friends." Sally said while petting the sleeping Tails, who lied his head on her lap.

Sonic looked down at the floor. "And here I thought Tails was my bestest buddy in the world. But it felt more...brotherly, than that, ya know? It's just a feeling I always had."

Sally smiles. She could clearly see that the two have bonded over the years, and that very bond cannot be broken by anything. It was very heartwarming to see. After the moment passed, she looked at Sonic once again. "Anyway...back to our other topic we didn't finish..."

Sonic tilted his head for a moment before remembering that they were talking about something important before Robotnik interrupted them. "Oh yeah that's right! What did I promise you?" He asked.

Sally looked down and began explaining. Like she said before, it was the day before he and Tails vanished without a trace, Sonic had just given her the locket around her neck, Tails was tucked in and peacefully sleeping, and the two of them were just sitting in the grass, enjoying the night sky.

Sally was lying in the ground in her little blue dress as Sonic was in nothing but shoes and gloves. The blue hedgehog especially enjoyed the stars just floating there above them, and he even wondered if he would be fast enough to catch one. Of course it was a silly notion at the time, but modern Sonic heard that Mario has actually done such a thing. Back on subject, they were just enjoying each others company, as friends do so.

Then the two saw a shooting star passing by, without a care in the world, right through the dark skies above them. Sally grew excited and decided to make a wish. "I wanna go on an adventure. A totally awesome adventure alongside my best friends, in a way that Robotnik can't stop us, and we can travel the world without fear. The freedom to travel to new places..." It was obvious that she loved her home dearly, but she also wanted to leave it behind, not forever though, and just enjoy a grand adventure with her friends, especially her two favorite boys in the world.

Sonic sat up, chuckling at her request. She stood up immediately, stomping at him, asking what was so funny. He stood up along with her, with that silly yet warming grin of his. "That should be something within my level. A grand adventure is what the Princess/ best friend wants, and so she shall have it."

Sally looked across from him, a look of surprise taking over her look of hope, but then both came full force. "Really? You'll take me and Tails a grand adventure? For real?"

"Of course! I promise!"

Sally lowered her eyes. "You do?"

"It'll be the Promise of a Lifetime, because I'm doing it for a friend!" He held a thumbs up, and smiled. "You can count on me, Sally. Because this hedgehog always keeps his promises!"

She gaped slightly at his loud declaration, but went over and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Sonic Hedgehog..." They then laid back down onto the grass, continuing to point out stars above them.

Back to present time: "But then you and Tails resoonded immediately to a direct attack by Robotnik. You both chased after him, and a forest fire kept us from supporting you. Hours passed...neither of you came back. Most of us thought you both were..." There was a very serious rule in Knothole. If someone hasn't returned in an hour, two max...they weren't coming back.

Sonic saw how downcast she was about this. She was probably one of the only ones who held onto the hope that he and Tails were still alive. Of course she was right to do so, but it still must have caused her a great deal of pain to endure the thought that it might not have been so.

He was about to say something, bjt then she heard her father call for her from the throne room. "I have to go."

"Yeah...okay." Sonic carried the sleeping Tails in his arms and hopped out the window. Sally sighed and made her way to the throne room.

When she reached it, she surely didn't expect to see her fellow comrades gathered around, with her father in the very middle. Eggman and Mario stood on standby.

"What's going on..?"

"Sally, we called in a group meeting." Rotor spoke first. "We think it's best if you go off with Mario and Sonic on your own."

"What?!" She wasn't expecting to accompany her long to be seen friends on her own. She thought they were ALL going. "Why just me?"

Bunnie put a oaw on her shoulder. "We already know that Sugah Hog would never agree to every single one of us to go with him. So we came to a vote to just one. And we picked you, Sally-Girl."

"But I'm his closet friend! I'm the last person he wants coming with him!"

"That's exactly what I said." Mario rose up. "But that's just how Sonic is. He will never admit it, but he's too scared to think about what might happen to you. The enemy has a great reason to hurt him through you, yet at the same time you're the only one besides Tails who knows and can help him best. You're his, unintentionally of course, greatest hindrance. Yet at the same time, you're also his greatest support. This leaves him in a state of conflict on whether to let you come or not."

"But we believe zhe pozitve outlook will outpace zhe negativez, so we made the vote anyway." Antoine added.

Sally looked at all her childhood friends. They ALL wanted her to go. "But...what about you guys...?"

"We've spent our entire lives here in Knothole, Sally. A couple more months on our own won't hurt anyone." Rotor smiled.

"Sweetheart. Come here." Her father gestured to her, and he placed a warm hand on her head. "It pains me to say this, but only because I know it's what's best for you. You were Sonic's very first friend, and you're pretty much Tails' surrogate Aunt. Six years ago, they both disappeared. Now that they has returned and helped Knothole regain it's peace for the time being...do you really want to let them go again, when you just got them back?" Sally was silent, her hair shadowing her eyes. "I did not think so. Go on, child. Be with them. They need you, now more than ever."

She looked up again, this time Bunnie was speaking to her. "What your Pa is tryin' to say is that you're no longer a sweet little girl, Sally. Yah can't stay cooped up in Knothole because yah feel like it's your duty, yah have a choice on whether you go on or not, yet we all do suggest that you go along anyway. You don't need to go and worry about li'l ole us, we'll hold down the fort for you until you get back. We're more than a bit capable."

"Sally. Leaving Knothole is currently the most beneficial action. After all, Sonic has a promise to keep." NICOLE beeped.

Sally held the console in surprise. "You too, NICOLE?" At least she was coming too. But still..."I don't know...as a Princess to my people...is this really a choice I should be making?"

"Let ME worry about the citizens. Ket me worry about all the issues here, while you go on out there. I'm not doing this as a King's duty. But as a father." King Acorn hugged Sally close, and let her go. "You've grown, Sally. No doubt about that. Now...it's time to leave your nest, as Sonic and Tails left theirs all those years ago."

"When the going is good, we'll be right behind you as soon as we possibly can." Rotor said, thumbs up.

"And promise me this, Sally-Girl." Bunnie gripped her shoulders gently. "You make sure my little cousin Cream and lovin' Aunt Vanilla are safe. They mean the world to me. Other than that, yah go on with Sugah-Hog and wittle Tails. Don't blow this chance because you think you have to."

Sally took a solid look at Mario, who was just staying quiet. It was her decision to make. After a couple more moments, she turned to her friends, and decided...

**(The Next Day)**

Mario and Sonic, Tails and Luigi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Dixie Kong stood outside the Knothole Gates, looking back on the Village/City. Sonic took a deep breath, and began walking away.

"SONIC!" Everyone stopped and turned. Sally was running towards them with a harness with a bag that carried NICOLE, and her long hair has clearly been cut, so that it wouldn't get in the way of her vision. She caught up to Sonic, panting slightly. "You...didn't think...you'd leave...without me...did you...?"

"Sally? Why would you...? I mean...you can't...?" Sonic was in a loss for words due to it being unexpected.

"Don't try to say no, Sonic. Not only do you NEED me on this little journey of yours...you also OWE me for leaving me behind for six years." She placed her hands on her hips, a sky smile taking over. "Unless you're admitting you're a promise breaker."

"Oh SNAP!" Luigi gasped.

"Me? A promise breaker? Not in a million years! You wanna come with us, then you got it! But...I gotta get you back for the promise breaker comment."

Sally's grin faltered. "What are you gonna do?" She panicked as Sonic walked near her with a michievious grin. "Oh no. Please Don't. Not the hair. Please Sonic I just got it done-" Too late. He grabbed her and messed uo her hair with his spare hand, and ran off laughing at a decent speed. "SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" She shouted out, but couldn't help but laugh as well, while chasing after him, NICOLE in tow.

Eggman rolled his eyes. "Give me a break. What children."

Mario looked back. "From what I gathered, Sally didn't have a lot of opportunities to be a kid, except her playdates with Sonic. This is something she needs." He looked forward. Now all they have to do is reunite with their friends, and proceed from there.

Tails also flew ahead of Sally, laughing along with her and Sonic. She smiled big. She has started her grand adventure with her two favorite boys in the world. And even better, and more exciting, it was a grand adventure to save it.

Sonic always keeps his promises, no matter what.

Above them all, a certain Star Spirit watched over them, with a smile on her face, as she disappeared. Sally would never know that the star she wished upon so long ago was the Star Spirit, Mamar.

* * *

**There ends the Knothole Arc. Sally, along with her trusted A.I. NICOLE, are along for the adventure, and put full trust in her friends to look after Knothole while she's away. Now all they need to do is reunite with everyone else.**

**Next Time: The Isle Defino Arc. This arc will focus on Junior and Cream for the meantime, while the main heroes get themselves situated. Something is wrong with the Island again. And they unleash yet another powerful enemy on accident...**

**Anyway, until next time!**


	21. Isle Delfino Again

Junior could barely remember being in so much pain. Then again, he's never crash landed a pod specifically designed by Eggman Nega, so there was always a chance for new experiences. He did not like this new experience.

Crashing hurt. Just as much as having an entire castle fall on you. He knows the feeling. He actually survived something like that! Multiple times!

He was trying to remember the events that led up to he being so injured right now and so tired. Oh yeah, he crashed in a escape pod. How'd he forget that so quickly? Oh right, because his head was in serious pain and it feels like his brain has turned to mush. He doesn't want to get up from wherever he was right now, he just wanted to lie down where he was and wait for the serious headache to go away.

"Junior? Are you okay? Junior!"

Though the concerned and high-pitched voice of Cream the Rabbit convinced him otherwise. He managed to wake up and lift his paw up, feeling some soft substance run through his fingers. Was this...sand? Where were they?

Junior groaned, forcing himself to stand up and look around. There was plenty of sand, no people in sight yet, it was incredibly sunny...

That should have tipped him off first. He looked up and saw how crazy bright it was, then forward a bit, and saw the bright Shine Gate in the distance...

This was Isle Delfino.

_Oh great, I'm back here again..._

Isle Delfino was the very first place that Mario and Junior have ever crossed paths. His masquerading as Shadow Mario confused many people for a good while, but in the end he had little choice but to give up the charade. Thus, it was revealed that Bowser has a son by blood whom they've never met, and he was named 'Bowser Junior'.

He did it all to please his father, and to get to Princess Peach. He thought of her as his Mama, and even after the events, he still thought of her as such. He had no idea that his father lied to him.

...Or maybe he did already know his father lied, and just wanted to bask in the feeling of what a mother feels like? And Peach seemed to offer that kind of warmth. Was he...decieving himself more than his father did at the time?

He felt his heart clench. _No Junior. Don't wander into that part of your mind right now, this ksn't the need to stay focused. _

Shaking his head of such thoughts, he turned to Cream and Cheese. "I'm fine. Where are the others?" She pointed a little bit further along the beach. Wario, Waluigi, Kammy, and Boshi all scattered across the sand. Kammy was the first to slowly regain consciousness. "Grandma Kammy? You good?"

"Bah! Don't you worry about me child, I'm a touger bag of bones than ya think I am. Can't say the same about these slouches though." Kammy just heatedly glared at the forms of the Wario bros. It didn't even look like they were hurt anymore. It felt that they're most likely...taking a nap?! "WAKE UP YOU LAZY GOOD FOR NOTHING PUNKS!"

She casted her magic, causing multiple multicolred triangles to appear and rain down on them like they were shuriken. They were both startled awake as one stabbed Wario right in the rear, and the other VERY NEARLY pierces Waluigi wear the sun...does not shine.

"YOWCH!"

"AH! TRIANGLES! THE TRIANGLES ARE OUT TO KILL US!"

They both ran all around the beach for a long while, until they ran into each other, and fell back to the ground, groaning in pain.

"Guess I'm not taking a nap either..." Boshi grumbled, getting up and shaking sand out if his shoes. The blue Yoshi looked around in confusion. "Where are we anyway?"

"Isle Delfino. I came here once with my Dad..." Junior said, remembering how panicked Bowser was when he was being launched into the unknown. "Looks like that pod sent us all the way out here...that's some distance. Either way, we have to find a way back and help Dad!"

"We need to take a look around first, youngin'. Something doesn't feel right here..." Kammy whispered, her magic senses indicating that something was indeed wrong with the island. It was shining as usual due to the Shine Sprites...but something was hiding behind those blinding rays. She has to find out what it is.

Wario recovered, holding his aching head in still lingering pain. "What could possibly be wrong with a place that's shining bright every second of the day?"

Junior huffed. "They said that last time. The next day, I was there. Then things grew quite noisy around here. I was causing lots of trouble alright."

Cream twiddled her thumbs for a bit. "Junior...why are you always so naughty?"

He somehow deflated after his short burst of pride, and looked at Cream with slight uncertainty. He didn't feel like lying to her. "Well...it's how Papa raised me, that's all. And I've grown to like it."

"Oh..." she seemed to understand, but the expression on her face told him that it still upset her quite a bit.

He sighed again. He didn't like it when she was sad. And still he has not figured out why."But, that doesn't mean we can't still be friends, right?" Just like that, Cream was smiling again, and the upsetting feeling in his own gut was now gone.

Boshi rolled his eyes behind his shades to the growing friendship of the Koopa Prince and the rabbit. He had just done a quick run around the edges of the beach, there was definitely something up with the island.

"Hate to interrupt, but there does apoear to be someone here. We're not alone here. It's definitely uninvited guests out here. And they seem to be giving to locals a hard time."

Junior shook his head. "Doesn't matter, we have to leave as soon as possible. Kammy can teleport us back, with enough power restored to her."

"But Junior! Boshi said the people here are in trouble! We have to help them!" Cream said loudly.

"Cream we can't waste timw with this island. Don't you want to get back to the others?"

"I do, but Mama, Miss Amy and Miss Blaze would be disappointed in me if I left people behind when I could have helped them. We HAVE to help out, Junior! _Please?" _She begged, clasping her hands and eyes glistening.

"Chao!" Cheese sided with Cream, placing his little arms together in a begging postion like Cream was.

Junior was at odds. He didn't want to help these people. He has no reason to. But Cream was upset again, and her being upset was somehow upsetting him again. Trying to help the people here would only waste time to get back to his father.

But on the other hand...there might be something around that can help with getting off the island as well. Because according to Boshi's analysis, boat ports were shut down. Kammy was still too weak to use a large distance teleportation spell. Wario and Waluigi...were just gonna be lazy.

He had to chance it. "Okay fine. I suppose we can help the people out. Who knows, maybe as we help them, they'll return the favor."

Just so you all know, he did NOT agree to this because Cream asked him to with one of the most adorable sad eyes in the world. Nope. Purely for his own gain. He's serious. Totally serious. Though he akso didn't want to keep looking into said adorable sad eyes any longer.

Once again, Cream beamed. "Oh thank you Junior!" She jumped at him and embraced him with her arms around his neck, eyes closed as she nuzzled her cheek to his own. The whole action made Junior blush madly again. She's just so warm...and so cute...

_You could have said NO man! Just avoid the eyes and you could have said no! Geez, you're turning into a total softie!_

_YOU try looking into those sad eyes and tell her no! It's impossible! Gah, can she NOT be so incredibly cute for FIVE minutes?! The worst thing about it is that she's not even trying! _

Junior, slowly, and very carefully, returned the hug, enjoying the warmth Cream offered. It felt nice to him. Warmer than even the intense sunlight of the Delfino sun.

"O-okay, that's enough. We'd better get g-going. We have helping to do..."

"Right, let's go!" Cream cheered, Cheese jumping with her, and they began heading into town, Junior hastily followed her.

Kammy eyed the entire seen with surprise as she and the others followed the children. This was all so strange. What was that child doing to the Koopa Prince?

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. It was hard to come up with the first part of the arc, so I was like forget it, just do and intro. Again, I apologize. Hopefully the next one will be longer. **

**Junior and Cream fluff, did I succeed in that? Their relationship is still vital to the story, and this arc is for allowing their friendship to grow a bit. It will be relevant to the main story, I'll assure that. **

**Okay bye!**


	22. Kidnapped Bunny And Chao!

**This is a bit longer than the last one. Honestly, not much happens. But believe me, something does happen. **

**A bit more fluff, and a bit more trouble. **

**Start!**

* * *

So there they were, strolling along the streets of Delfino in a very sneaky manner. Junior has been convinced by Cream to identify the threat that was possibly theatening the citizens of Isle Delfino. Kammy was certain something was going on. Though she can't out her Magikoopa finger on it.

Wario and Waluigi were in a bit of negativity with their forced assignment on actually helping people. They do however expect at least some compensation for their services. Con-men, even during a major crisis around the world. That's right, the world, possibly the entire universe, is in dire danger, and all they could think of is money.

Classic Wario bros.

Boshi for one was serious about his job when it came to it. He was assigned by Bowser to protect his son, and he plans on doing so to the absolute best to his ability, even if said subject was literally looking for trouble. The blue Yoshi was completely and intensely focused. Which made him a bit boring. If only Yoshi were here, ghen he'd actually be exciting with trying to prove he's the fastest Yoshi there is and all of that stuff. He's much more intense when things involve that subject.

Kammy was still worrying about King Bowser. How exactly was he faring with the others due to their new predictament? He must be worried sick about his beloved children. His blood child was many miles away from him, and his adopted children may never wake up again due to Antasma's scheming. It certainly sounded like a dreadful and difficult situation to be in, especially for a father like Bowser.

Kammy sighed. If they were really going to save this Isle Delfino place, they need to do it quickly. The concern for her king was far roo great to be put off for so long. As they wondered around the streets of Delfino Plaza, they hid behind a couple barrels, and they peaked from behind them. They were met with with quite a startling sight.

Boshi carefully checks out the situation. "It seems that we've come across...a strange group of pirates. And they also appear to be robots. No wonder the entire town seems so quiet, very few people willingly mess with a pirate attack."

"Robot pirates? Tch, I'm not afraid of any kind of pirate. Heck, I did a bit of pirating myself." Junior huffed, not really caring for the status. But for the sake of caution(AKA Cream's safety) he checked them out for himself. The robots seemed to be in the middle of pillaging, and were checking to see if anyone was gonna resist, which wasn't often because they thought no one would try to mess with them.

"Get that stuff packin' you lazy bums! We have lots of work to do!" The fat one in the very middle says with a voice of high superiority. To Junior, he just sounded like a chump.

Boshi lowered behind cover, narrowing his eyes. "We don't know much about our enemy yet. It'd be better if we must sit back and wait a bit more to properly analyze them better-"

"Hey Whiskers!" Junior was suddenly right in front of the fountain in the Plaza, gaining the pirates attention. Boshi mentally slapped himself for thinking the child knew things about extreme caution.

The fat one again turned towards the child, rubbing his stache. "My, me name goes much farther than the seven seas, it seems."

"Wait...your name is Whiskers?"

"That be Captain Whisker to you, laddie!"

"That name is stupid! And so's your mustache!"

"I-what the-gah-?! Grr...NO ONE mock me mustache, for no reason ever! No one mocks me name either! You need to learn to respect!"

"Dude. I'm a PRINCE. I rank so much higher than pirates...it's actually painful to see how much lower you guys are compared to me. But enough about me. Let's talk about booting you guys out."

The pirates looked at each other in utter disbelief. Was this kid telling them to take a hike?! Scram? Vamoose? Retreat? Scatter? Other words related to the word 'leave'?

Kammy slapped her face, due to the child's impulsiveness not really suiting to theor favor at the moment. It could quite possibly be making their problems worse, as the captain seems to be getting angrier with each passing second. However...blind anger means no sense. His focus will crumble dramatically. That's when they attack. She thinks.

Captain Whisker didn't take Junior's insults lightly. "Yar! First you insult me name, then me mustache! And NOW your telling me to leave?!"

"Dude. Let the whisker thing go. It's not doing you any favors."

"Gah! Men, get that pompus turtle!"

Junior smirked, mockingly. "Oh real brave! You're too scared to deal with a little kid yourself?" That's what he needed. Whisker came charging at him full force, and he flipped over him and watched him headbutt into a building. "Ha! You're big snd strong, but I'm faster!"

The crew were through standing around, and also decided to join in, although Kammy's magic was preventing them from leaving the barrier she just created. They were on a tight schedule. No time to deal with these idiotic pirates. She had then caught in a bubble, and then tossed them aside with ease. She then turned to face the captain, impatience written all over her.

"Alright Whiskers there's no time for foolin' around. Why you messin' around these parks?" Fitting, as there are plenty of parks around here to begin with.

Whisker just huffed as he unstuck himself from the wall and looked to the others. "I don't have to answer to some old croon."

She crackled with pink angry lightning. "Who you calling an old croon you bucket of bolts!? I oughta scrap you piece by piece!"

"Yar! I have no time for you and your group of losers! Outta me way!" Whiskers charged completely forward, effortless knocking Wario and Kammy away with his head on tackle.

Junior acted fast as he also almost ran over Cream, he flip to the ground, picked her up and jumped on the rooftops, just barely avoiding the bot. Holding her in his arms, he scowled at the retreating robot for his reckless action, with again, sounded a bit hypocritical when he looks back om his past actions.

"What a chump, almost running over a girl like that..." Junior was somewhat a bad kid, but he didn't go around hurting people for absolutely no reason. He looked at Cream, along with Cheese, who was also glad she was okay. "You alright Cream?"

She smiled happily and nods. "Mhm. Thank you for saving me, Junior." She nuzzles into his neck, causing his cheeks to heat up unbelievably once again. It didn't help that he was still holding her bridal style.

_Why are rabbits so cute and cuddly!? Wait, where did CUDDLY come from?! Is she cuddling you?! Darn it man, STAY FOCUSED! _

"Yeah uh...sure." He quickly sets her on her feet, and the red on his face died down, much to his relief. "Alright, we gotta see where that pirate guy went. Or better yet, find out what he wants."

"I believe we can ask that Mister over there." Cream and Cheese pointed below them to see a Pianta looking around to see if there was any danger, and telling his buddies that the coast was clear.

"Good eye. Hey!" He jumped off the roof and in front of the group. "You guys no anything about that robot we just chased away?"

The yellow Pianta nodded. "Yes, he just showed up overseas out of nowhere and...wait a minute...I remember you! You're that kid responisble for all that mayhem a couple years ago!"

"Wow you're such a genius." The prince rolls his eyes. "Let's not dwell on that. Tell me what I need to know."

"Why should we tell you anything you little devil?"

"LOOK! Do you WANT us to get rid of those clowns, or NOT?" Junior stomped the ground, incredibly impatient with this citizens attitude. They were losing time that could be spent finding the pirate with this guys self grudge.

The Pianta flinched, before giving in. "They're searching the island for something. Kept asking us questions about some jewel that could be somewhere on the island. They pillaged our town, trashing most of our things since they still thought we knew. They eventually found the location of the jewel they were looking for, and they must be heading there now."

"Where?"

"Somewhere along the borders of Corona Mountain..."

"Got it. C'mon Stupid Wario Bros." Junior orders as he marched along towards Corona Mountain. Wario grumbled at Junior's lack of care for whatever they were doing, and he and Waluigi just went and followed him. Kammy and Boshi snickered at their utter dislike at them being bossed around, and followed them as well.

Around Corona Mountain...

Junior and Cream were sitting above a building, eying the activity below them. The robot pirates were definitely digging for something, and leapt off the building, hiding amongst the numerous shrubs around the area. They hid cleverly behind a couple boxes and kept peeking over at the pirates.

"What do you think they're digging for, Junior?" Cream asked curious, with a whisper.

"I dunno, but it must be important. They're risking being incinerated by a volcano lava and stuff like that. They must be really desparate for coins or really stupid because they're pirates. Anyway, let's just keep our distance, and see where it goes."

They sat and waited, boringly watching the pirates cintinue to dig...and dig...and dig...and dig...and di-

Good lord this was boring! So what did the children do as they continously eyed the pirates digging holes at the ground? They took a small nap.

Junior had yawned first and lied his back against the box, falling asleep a few minutes after that, despite trying to keep himself awake for caution. Cream and Cheese fell asleep right after him, her head just lying on his shoulder as Cheese passed out on their laps. They snored silently as they napped against one another with cute sleepy expressions on both their faces.

It was so adorable. Too bad it was a mistake.

After an hour, Junior awoke, yawning and stretching his arms, scratching his belly. "Aw man...I fell asleep watching those stupid pirates dig..." He looked over the box, seeing a bunch of holes dug at the side of Corona Mountain, the robot pirates gone now. "AND they're gone? Rookie mistake, never fall asleep on watch..."

"Junior! There you are, boy!" Kammy shouted as Boshi and the Wario Bros finally found him. "You completely lost us, boy! Don't ever do that again!"

"Yeah yeah Grandma Kammy..."

Kammy was puffing her cheeks in obvious annoyance, but it returned to concern. "Where's the rabbit?"

Junior raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean where is she? She's right next to me, with Cheese."

Boshi was the only one who didn't hesitate to tell him. "They're not there."

He hesitated to look. But he looked beside him, desparately hoping the rabbit was there.

She wasn't.

"...Cream?" Junior said once, trying his best not to panic but failing, as his heart began racing. "Cream? Cheese?" He called again, this time standing up and looking around frantically. "Cream?! Cheese?!" He said again, shouting a bit as he picked up the box that was twice his size with no effort at all. Nothing.

_Why the heck did I fall asleep?! That was pretty dumb of me! She's completely gone! Both of them! Ah man, don't tell me those cruddy pirates took them while we were out?! UGH! Curse my drowisness when it comes to boring things!_

Not only was he worried for her because they were friends, he was worried that he let her mother down in keeping her safe, within his distance, not letting her out of his sight. He failed in all three just for a quick nap.

He looked down at the ground, finding something on the ground, and picking it up. It was Cheese's cute little bowtie he always wore.

No doubt about it. Those pirates took them both.

"CREAM!"

* * *

**NEVER fall asleep while on watch duty. Since Junior doesn't like boring things...look what happened. Cream and Cheese have been...rabbit and chao-napped! **

**...are those a thing? **

**Whatever, next chapter will come soon. These particular chapters are short for a reason, focusing on their bond. Surely, in the next chapter, you'll see how that bond affects Junior's actions. **

**Until next time...**


	23. Rescuing Cream and Cheese

"CREAM! WHERE ARE YOU?! WHERE'D YOU GO?! CREAM!" Junior shouted, scattering all over the place, childish instincts kicking in as he panicked over the disappearance of his friends.

_I did so much worse than take my eyes off her! I closed them completely! That's bad, very bad! All of this is bad! VERY BAD! _

Wario and Waluigi just blankly looked as the Koopa Prince panicked greatly over the kidnapping of his friend. They found the sight a bit pitiable next to a bit embarrassing, considering he was so confident before. Take away one rabbit and one chao, and suddenly he starts freaking out. The difference between he and his father was becoming apparent now. He's still very much a child, so it's expected that he wouldn't be as calm as Bowser in situations like this.

Junior's mind was jumbled. He thought he would be completely fine with Cream taking a short break away from him, but now that she's actually gone, he can't stop worrying until she was by his side again. She was a friend, and Junior didn't have many of those, which contributed to his immense panic.

He could NOT allow his friends to be held captive by smelly oily robot pirates! He just couldn't let it happen!

"We can't waste any time, we have to find them very quickly!" Junior stated with haste, already making his way into a random location. Bug he was promptly stopped by Kammy.

"Calm down, child! Panicking isn't going to help you get to her faster! You need to have a clear mind and think about this carefully. You're a smart boy, act like one!"

Junior snarled at himself angrily as he was forcing himself to calm down and think. He folded his arms and tapped his foot impatiently, as he thought about what to do next. The others kept their distancw and watched as he fumed to himself while also thinking carefully about the situation.

He had to narrow down the search. Those bloody pirates could be anywhere, therefore Cream and Cheese could be anywhere. Isle Delfino was always a rally big island, so there were many places to look. Luckily, due to his extreme mischief he caused on the sland years ago, he knew the entire island like the back of his paw. He had many places in mind where those blasted pirates may be. He had to be very careful. They found what they were looking for, and they would be leaving the island soon, with Cream and Cheese along with them!

No, stay calm, he as to stay calm and focus intensely on the goal at hand. He had the entire island mapped in his head still, so now he had to carefully guess which place they will most likely be leaving from. That Pianta mentioned that they seemingly came out of nowhere. But the only ways to get here are by plane or by ship, and these guys didn't look like aerial type robots. So it's safe to say that they'll be using a ship to leave. And a likely place to sail off from would be from Ricco Harbor. It was wortj a shot.

"Okay, those bozos will most likely be at Ricco Harbor, so that's where we'll go and save Cream and Cheese. Alright, let's get going."

"Alright kid, time out!" Waluigi shouted. "First you're actin' funny, then your laughing and giggling, then when the rabbit disappears you wanna pull the hero act? What's gotten into you?"

Junior was a grumpy koopa child with no patience right now. So he jumped up, grabbed Waluigi by his overalls, and pulled him down to his level. "I don't have time for this. You're gonna help me rescue Cream and Cheese, or else I'll be sure my Dad has stupid purple con-man for lunch." Satisfied with the quick paleness of Waluigi's face, Junior released him, and started walking off in a huff.

Wario patted Waluigi's back, and the color returned to his face. "Man. It doesn't matter if it's about the girl or not. He's still small, but he's just as evil and condescending as his father!"

His yellow and purple partner huffed. "Heh, sucks to be you."

"Why?!"

"Because he's feeding YOU to Bowser if you make him mad. I get off scott-free."

"Some partner you are..."

Boshi whacked both of them on the head with his long tongue, and quickly retracted it. "Get moving, dogs. If the child says we go, then we're going. Bowser trusted us with his safety and that's what we're going to ensure." With that, he and Kammy followed behind Junior.

"Why do these things always happen to us..." Waluigi sighed as and Wario finally relented and ran to catch up with the others.

**(Ricco Harbor) **

Cream woke up, realizing she was trapped in a blue cage, along with Cheese. He was still unconscious, so she picked him up. His red bowtie was gone, and it made her pout. He was always looking cute with the accessory on. Did those meanie pirates take it from him? Those...meanies!

Cream held the bars of her cage, looking around to see the pirates in question standing guard, as Captain Whisker was busy getting the ship ready to sail. She peered closely to the object in his hand. She couldn't believe it.

It was a Sol Emerald. She couldn't tell which color because she didn't know it's been drained of it's power. All she knew was that it didn't belng to them, they belonged to Blaze. Last time she saw her she was temporarily possessed by the Shadow Queen. Hearing Cream's panicked yelps gave Blaze enough willpower to break free, but she didn't see the aftermath because she and Junior were launched away.

Gently setting Cheese down gently, she gripped at the cage bars again. "Hello?"

Captain Whisker arched back, and turned to the imprisoned rabbit. "Ah, lass. Ye be awake at last?"

"Mr. Whisker, why did you take me and Cheese?"

"Because your turtle friend went and insulted me whiskers! I wasn't about to let him get away with that, so I went and took ye, since ye seemed important to him!"

Cream was innocently confused by his sense of justice. He was trying to get revenge on Junior by kidnapping Cream and Cheese...just because he insulted his mustache and called he and his name and mustache stupid? He must really like to hold grudges over trivial things.

She stepped back, and held onto Cheese, hugging him despite still being unconscious. But instinctively, he hugged her back just for comfort. "W-What are you going to do with us?"

"Yar...I'm gonna...I'm...gonna...uh...um...lads, what do we do with her now?" Whisker asked his crew, who got into a stream of shrugs and I-don't-knows and you-got-me dude. As they were going through these notions, they suddenly looked up, responding to a shout.

"I'll tell you what to do with her. Let her go, unless you want me REALLY mad." Junior stood on top of a crane along the harbor, his gaze completely focused on Captain Whisker.

"Junior!" Cream squealed in delight. Cheese eventually woke up a short time after, and aw what his friend saw, and cheers along with her.

"Cream is with us. You're trying to steal from me. You're trying to steal _my _friend? The friend of the son of the Great Koopa King Bowser? That does it. I'm gonna scrap you!" He leaped off the platfrom and landed right in front of the Captain, skillfully wielding his Magic Paintbrush in a fighting stance.

The other pirates were beginning to surround him, but a whip like tongue wrapped around all of them at once, and tossed them overboard with no effort. Boshi then hopped abroad, folding his arms. "There. No interruptions from me, or your crew. Kammy and the Wario Bros will make sure they don't resurface."

"What?! Why I oughta...I could have been done by now, if it hadn't been for you meddling scallywags! No matter! You won't get your grubby hands on me treasure!" Whisker said, wielding his sword and slashing at Junior swiftly. He backflipped and swiped him away with his brush.

"I don't want your cruddy treasure! I just want Cream back!"

Cream held the bars again, wanting to tell Junior the importance. "Junior, that's a Sol Emerald and it belongs to Miss Blaze! We have to return it to her!"

"Oh. Well then I want the treasure AND Cream back!" Junior shouted and flipped again, his brush swiping at Whisker's feet, which was dodged, and they both backed up.

Wario and Waluigi backed each other as they continously punching the bots away from the platform they stood on. No match for Wario's strength and Waluigi's accuracy with his W bombs, they were. They both tackled them forcefully off the platform, sending them falling overboard for the second time.

Cream nervously watched as Junior and Captain Whisker dueled each other, wanting to do something to help. Kammy floated next to her cage, silently hushing the child when she meeped in surprise. She began using her magic to unpick the lock, which was actually quite difficult since she was still a bit weak. After many minutes, the lock breaks, and Cream and Cheese were free.

Junior puffed his cheeks, and breathed a large ball of fire at Captain Whisker, who returned the fire from his own mouth, and they both exploded in a fiery burst. The action tired Junior out, but Whisker was not easily exhausted.

"Haha! You be tired now, aren't ya lad?!" Whisker cackled, causing Junior to growl at him lowly. "Now you're gonna...gonna...uh...pl-plank? Yeah that! Walk the plank!"

"I'm much rather walk over your face..."

"Insolent child!" Whisker's rant was interrupted due to the two feet kick interference from Cream. She kicked him with both feet, and Cheese was string enough to fly bash right into his middle, and then Junior tripped him, making him fall over, due to his weight.

"Insolent pirate. See ya never!" Junior kicked him in the back, literally kicking him off the ship. Whisker sputtered out water, surprised he's been easilyndefeated by a mere two children. "Now get, ya scruvy dogs! That's right, I can talk pirate too!"

"YAAAAARRR! You'll pay for this, sea turtle!"

"I. AM. A KOOPA! LEARN THE DIFFERENCE!" Junior blasted a fireball as Whisker, who ducked under the water to dodge it. Resurfacing, he and his crew quickly retreated, much to Junior's satisfaction. He then turned to Cream. "Let's get off this rustbucket." Quickly, he scooped her up and began leaping across Ricco Harbor with his well earned agility.

Reaching the shore again, Junior snickered at his victory. It always felt good to win. He looked at tue rabbit in his arms then at Cheese flying in a circle around them. "You two okay?"

"Chao!" Cheese affirmed with a nod. Junior smiles and hands him his lost bowtie. Cheese places back on his chest and nuzzles Junior's cheek happily.

"Yeah yeah, you're welcome."

"You save us both, Junior! Thank you." Cream smiled, and kisses his cheek with her eyes closed. Junior's entire face reddened again at the bunny's gratefulness. He mumbled a bit, trying not to fall over from the sudden dizziness. But he was very careful not to drop her. "So now all we have to do is get back to our friends."

"Our friends?"

"My friends are your friends...right?" She tilted her head at the kast word, Cheese doing the same, as they waited for an answer.

This was not an easy question to answer. One of Cream's friends was Mario for sure, and he and Junior would always be at odds if his father has anything to say about it. He still wants to battle Mario in a fair fight. But...it's not like the plumber hates them. Far from it. So Junior doesn't know why he's still worried.

What he said next was not a lie, but also not the full truth. "Of course." Cream eyed him, she sensed he was slightly uncomfortable with what she asked him, but did not press further. "Yeah, we can probably take Captain Whatshisnames ship and get out of here. We'll be back to Mushroom Kingdom in no time. And nothing is going...to...distract me..." He saw a Pianta walking by, holding a platter. He nlinked, gently setting Cream down, and shouting "COOKIES!"

Cream and Cheese laughed, Kammy smiled, Wario and Waluigi were drying off, and Boshi was indifferent. Perhaps...they could take a load off here. Just a couple hours of fun. THEN it was off to serious business.

Kammy however, payed extra special attention to how Junior has been acting lately, especially when he panicked highly when he first found out Cream was taken. She knew the actions he took all too well. He wasn't just acting like a good friend. But as a prince, he's acting as if he found his princess.

It's just taking a while for him to realize it. But it was there. And she wondered how he would deal with it then...

**(Unknown) **

The pounding of hammers and the cranking of gears were heard all over the place in this dark and forboding fortress, machines getting to work on either finishing materials or getting new ones.

One large figure was sitting in the very front of it all, confronted by one of his spy bots. "Captain Whisker has been defeated. By Bowser's son, you say?"

"That's what I saw."

The large figure hummed for a moment, processing this news. Seems that the world has progressed much more than he thought, but no matter. The world will be his, one way or another. "If that will be all, you can depart for your next assignment."

His loyal soldier nodded. "As you command, Master Smithy."

**(On the Road) **

Sonic suddenly stopped in his tracks, which in turn caused everyone to stop in their tracks, and stare at him in confusion.

"What's wrong, hedgehog?" Eggman demanded.

"Is something wrong Sonic?" Sally asked, holding his arm.

His sensed his quills vibrate. Whenever his quills tingled, trouble was coming soon. Big trouble. "Mario...how many of those Power-Ups you got?"

"All we have left are two Fire Flowers, two Cape Feathers, and one Mushroom. Why?" Mario asked cautiously.

Sonic looked over the horizon, halfway to Bowser's Castle, where everyone was held up. He looked back at the group seriously. "I think we're heading into another fight...a very big fight..."

* * *

**There goes than one. Now that's outta the way, I can focus on the thing I'm really gonna like.**

**The first saga of this entire story is coming to an end. The Three Part Finale of Saga One begins the next chapter. Two parts are major long fight scenes, and the third goes more into the Cosmic Prophecy. **

**And Metal Sonic...well...wait and see what HE does...some of you may find it familiar. But if you already know, keep it to yourself for now, okay? **

**Next Chapter: Siege Of Bowser's Castle: Part One**

**Until next time...**


	24. Four-Way Clash!

Bowser was constantly pacing the floor, snarling lowly as he thought about the events that passed. Son was gone, minions were scattered, he was hiding along with his guests in his basement. His really big basement. Most of his guests were usually his enemies(except his beloved Princess, of course) and it wasn't easy to get along with them.

Especially with the worrying about his son being launched into who knows where; his other children stuck in seemingly eternal sleep, even Dreambert was unable to wake them; and his entire kindgom, along with pretty much everything else, was under a constant assault on every angle that can be measured. So it was easy for Bowser to snap to severe irritation.

ESPECIALLY from this particular noise going on for hours on end...

"Waaaaaaaaaoooooooohhhh..." Yoshi howled, his head raised and he sat on his rear. It was clear he was depressed. "Waaaaaaaaaooooooohhhh..."

"Will somebody SHUT HIM UP?!" Bowser roared, clamping his paws over his ears.

Peach and Amy pitied the poor sad dino and sat by him on both sides, petting his head soothingly. "Oh...it'll be okay Yoshi. You'll see."

"What is that green menace even thinking in that small head of his?" Kamek retorted, before being promptly knocked to the ground by Amy's thrown hammer.

Peach herself huffed at Kamek's attitude, and kept petting Yoshi. "Don't be rude to him, Kamek! Yoshi is so sad. He's very worried about Mario..."

"Waaaaaaaaaaooooooh..." he howls again, as Peach and Amy awed pitiably at him, trying to comfort him with their warm hugs. They seemed to work, as he got quieter each time, until it became a small whimper, no less than that. "*Sniff*...Mario..." Seeing Mario get blasted in the chest by the Shadow Queen to protect he, Luigi and Silver did not sit very well with Yoshi. It simply meant they weren't strong enough to handle what was currently in front of them. But that didn't lighten the situation at all.

"It's okay Yoshi. We're dreadfully worried about Mario." Amy said, and clasped her hands. "While I'm wondering where my dear Sonic could be! Oh I hope they're both alright!"

"Alright? Impossible. Alive, definitely." Shadow said blankly. He dueled enough times with Sonic to know that a little swim wouldn't take Sonic out so easily.

"That...doesn't help the mood at all...except the alive part." Peach sighed. He was probably still shaken about the whole messing with his mind thing. And he was.

That Dark Stone. And Mephiles. They BOTH did something ro him that he can't reverse on his own. The problem was that no one knew the problem. It just happened randomly, and then it was gone. But he felt it was still very much there. And he didn't know where or why it's still in his mind. Was it natural? He didn't label himself to be going mad, but he had to assume all possibilities. He just sent berserk for no reason but to fight Sonic...

Zavok implanted the thought in his head...the Dark Stone turned it into violent action. That artifact was much more dangerous than he thought it was. It can, and will corrupt ones mind...even their heart. Maybe more on the heart than the mind...

He couldn't face Rouge right now. She was still unconscious, Omega was sleeplessly guarding her...probably because most robots didn't need sleep. He wondered if he could even...no. You start thinking thoughts like that, they'll turn into more of a bother than necessary. So it was best to keep it under wraps.

Blaze for one couldn't say anything. She's been staring at her paws for no one lnows how long. Her flames were gone. The Shadow Queen took them, along with copying her body. This feeling...she hasn't felt this in such a long time. Ever since the days of her childhood...

She feels powerless. The Shadow Queen literally has reduced her to a kitten who can't defend herself. Without her powers she is merely dead weight to her other friends, which only makes her feel worse. Being unable to do anything was an even bigger fear to her than heights. She hated having acrophobia. But she hated having no power even more. She can't defend herself. She's vulnerable.

She forgot what it was like to be completely vulnerable.

She felt Silver pull her closer to her, and she looked back at him. "Silver..."

"Sh." He whispered asbhe just kept her close, leaving Blaze some comfort. He would protect her at any cost, until she gets her powers back. Somehow, someway, they WILL restore her flames.

It felt strange for Silver to comfort her like this. Mephiles has restored every memory her other self had of an alternate timeline in the same dimension. She has all the memories the other Blaze had, while Silver was still very oblivious to their history. Should she tell him soon...?

Knuckles was growling, and he punched a wall. "Damn! We're getting our butts kicked and at the moment we can't do anything about it! I don't know about you guys, but now WE'RE starting to look like sore losers and not Bowser, or Eggman."

"I'm RIGHT here." Bowser's head pulsed a vein.

"Not important." Knuckles folded his arms, sitting down by the Master Emerald and Rosalina, who was surprisingly calm. Highly Concerned, but calm. He has no idea how she always does that. "Guys, what are we gonna do?"

Until they get confirmation that Mario and Sonic were okay, they were stuck in Bowser's castle. Though the Koopa King himself wasn't stupid...okay he wasn't TOTALLY stupid. Those evil forces took over Mushroom Kingdom, and it was very likely that his own Kingdom were next. And they don't have the strength or the numbers to fight back evenly. When it came to Eggman Nega, they ESPECIALLY don't have the numbers when he has an army large enough to cover the world in a matter of hours. They still have no idea how to deal with THAT issue.

But all of those were of little importance when it came to worrying about the children. They're all incapacitated while Junior is out there somewhere. He could do few other things than worry about them.

He agreed with Knuckles' question. What WERE they going to do?

Yoshi sniffed once. Then twice. A third time, he shot up with his eyes widened. "Oh no...they found us."

Another second passed before the wall was busted in, bricks crumbling across the floor, posters of Bowser falling to the floor, and dusted and rumbling all over the place. Everyone covered their eyes from the former, and tried to stand still due to the rumbling.

"Miss us? I bet you did." The voice obviously belonged to Zavok, as he stood on top some of the wreckage he just caused. Ix stood on his right, Metal Sonic flew on his left, Dark Bowser flew on his right, and Dark Fawful stood on his left. Antasma was in bat form, perched on Zavok's shoulder. "We're tight on timing."

"Haven't you bozos done enough damage-nevemind, dumb question. Better one: What do you want now?" Bowser folded his arms.

"Nothing much. All we require from you is the Master Emerald."

"Like HELL you do!" Knuckles snarled.

"So you won't give it up? Very well. We'll just have to take it. We need it's infinitely generating power. Then we will go and obtain the Star Rod."

"Okay no. NO. Master Emerald and Star Rod, no freaking way. I am going to take you down for REPEATEDLY going after my children! Unlike you, I'm not a spineless coward!" Bowser stomped, fists clenched.

"We saw an advantage, and we took it. Nothing else." Metal Sonic said with no emotion.

"And to think...I let Junior hang with you at the Olympics, you bucket of bolts!"

"No more foolishness." Ix demanded, floating in front of the group, but glaring at Knuckles. "The Twilight Cage is open. I have the Nocturnus on standby. You will hand over the Master Emerald."

"No flipping way!" Yoshi stomped.

This argument went on for a while, ghe villains taking their time since their victory felt assured. Unknown to them, the others have arrived. Mario, Sonic, Luigi, Tails, Sally, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, and Eggman arrived on the borders, and saw the huge hole in Bowser's Castle from where they were.

"Oh no! We're too late!" Tails panicked.

Mario took out his Cape Feather, absorbing it and turning into Cape Mario. "No we're not! Let's-a go Sonic!"

"Okay!" They sped forward, the others frantically attempting to catch up with them.

Metal Sonic lifted his head. "Hostiles approaching at high speed, right behind us."

"What-" Zavok and Antasma looked behind them, as a brightbflash enveloped the entire room. Time froze that very moment. Sonic was seen spindashing right into Antasma, while Zavok blocked Mario's enhanced punch just barely. They both flew back, and the good duo landed in front of the others.

"You don't blink around me. Because that's how fast I got back. In a flash!" Sonic snickered, as Mario flew beside him with his arms folded, cape flowing.

Zavok rubbed the bruised arm he defended with, and Antasma unstuck himself from the wall he's been implanted in. They knew deep in their shriveled hearts that getting rid of those two would not be so simple.

"Flash or not, you're down, Sonic!" Everyone looked above to see a swarm of Eggman Nega mechs swoop from a warp portal, along with the surprising arrival of another Bowser, who was colored green, grey and white completely, nothing else. "Nega Bowser will see to that."

"There's A Nega Me?!" The orginal Bowsee shouted.

Yet ANOTHER wall was busted down, and thw mechanical steps of a robot took place. It looked like Bowser, but roboticized, like Metal Sonic is to Sonic. A swarm of bots followed him. Though Mario paid most attention to the symbol on it's chest.

"Smithy Gang...?!"

"SMITHY?!" Bowser shouted. "But we wiped out that mechanical freak and his goons, I'm sure of it!"

"Seems like he survived and rebuilt his army from the ground up while we thought he wasn't around anymore..."

"Army?" Zavok retreated, and looked around the room. "One...two...three...four...oh this is indeed interesting. We seem to have two more factions in this conflict of ours..."

Sonic dreaded Zavok's absolute favor of chaos. He wouldn't...

"I guess..THIS...is the _true _start of our war, isn't it? Now it'll be more interesting."

**"Excellent! Our first battle in the gist of war! The very first prize, the Master Emerald!" **Antasma smirked.

"Bring it on, scum! I'll take ya all on at once! None of you evil bozos will touch the Emerald!" Knuckles growled, standing protectively in front of the Master Emerald.

Luigi and Tails, along with DK and Diddy, all managed to catch up in time. "Hey bro! We got here just in...time...?" Luigi started, before he face faulted at how many bad guys there were in one place. He nervously sweatdropped. "Uh...is this a bad time...?"

DK cracked his fists, smiling big. "Awwwwww yeah! DK's finally gonna lay down a worthy smackdown!"

"W-Wait! This is a bit much isn't it-" Sadly, Luigi was ignored.

Mario got into fightning stance, as did Sonic. "Fine! You all truly wanna do this? Then come on!"

It got incredibly silent after that. Every faction stood still, staring off at one another aith a glare of either Heroic, Villainous, Darkness, or Conqueror style. Mario and Sonic lead the Hero faction. Zavok and Antasma lead the Darkness faction. Eggman Nega and Nega Bowser lead the Villains faction. And Smithy(who's not there, but there in mechanical connections) leads the Conqueror faction. All of them will be facing off, which will decide the fate of the universe. And this shall be their first battle of that war.

Mario and Sonic glare at Zavok and Antasma. They glare at Nega Bowser and his Nega Koopa Troop. He glares at Mecha Bowser, who glares at them all. It was all a silent glare contest, wanting to see who moves first.

The others, aside from Amy, Blaze, Rosalina and Peach, also readied to fight. Knuckles stayed near the Emerald, Shadow grit his teeth and clenched his fists, Bowser cracked his own knuckles, Yoshi stood by Knuckles, and the list went on. Luigi...was shaking in his boots.

"This...is going to end SO badly..."

A rock edged at Bowser's half destroyed castle was lingering over a ledge. After a couple seconds, it fell in slow motion. Though seemingly insignificant, it actually was very signifcant. It's shadow was right in the center of the four factions. A steady heartbeat effect could be heard as its descend dramatically slowed...until it reached the ground. It made a small crack sound that could barely be heard.

But it was definitely heard. All of them moved instinctively forward in quick succession. Mario had moved first and flew forward, tackling Zavok head on, while Sonic spindashed right into Antasma. Everyone else began fighting everyone else, except Luigi, who timidly stayed behind.

Zavok stepped back, as he eyed Mario and Sonic. His eyes narrowed. Something...something was different. Both of them were different. How...?

Something told him both of them were done fooling around. Mario flew towards him again, then vanished. It dazed Zavok long enough to be struck by Sonic's near unseeable homing attack to strike him back again. He staggered, before looking up again.

He swiftly caught Bowser's incoming fist in his palm, the impact causing a circular crack below them due to the force. He could feel Bowser's immense rage aimed towards him. He was sick and tired of this Zeti especially setting a target on Junior. And due to Antasma's interference, his foster children might never wake up unless he forces him, which is unlikely.

Zavok punched Bowser away, and blasts fire at Mario. He was surprised as he took off the cape and completely reflected it back to him. He avoided it easily, but kept his eyes on Mario. The increase in strength and power just from wearing a cape...? Then again, he fought the plumber head on when he was Fire Mario, and they seemed even.

Dark Fawful was floating above all the chaos, pleased with the chaos being caused. He wanted to be a part of it. And of course he was. He aimed a dark sphere at a random spot, firing, but it never left his palm. Someone roughly grabbed his arm. He looked up and saw Shadow. He shivered a bit at his gaze.

"Aw...where did that grin go, little man?" Shadow mockingly smirked.

Seconds later Fawful was indented in the walls again. The black hedgehog found himself surrounded by black koopas from Dark Bowser, and huffed. He temporarily used Chaos Control to stop them from moving closer, and attacked them all swiftly and at once. He merely snapoed his fingers and time restored, and they all were thrown in multiple directions. Focusing on one, he kicked it away, right into Mecha Bowser, and went to attacking him next.

Eggman Nega, who's face was on the screen of his robot, punched a wall down, amd gazed down at one in particular. Amy was knocked away, and he had Blaze in his grip. "So Blaze, I heard your powers are gone now...how does it feel to have no claws to back up your attitude?" All she could do was snarl at him, which he faked being afraid of. "Oh boohoo, you're mad. Can't do anything about it. You're now just another damsel in distress."

Silver would have come to her defense, though Dark Bowser refused to leave him be, sending giant Dark Goombas and Shy Giys his way constantly. He had to keep a shield around himself due to them being so pesky, and it was keeping him away from helping Blaze, in the process.

"Ha! Thanks to those dark fools, I can finally get you out of my hair forever!"

Blaze opened one eye, refusing to let him have the satisfaction of seeing her in pain. "Now if only...you had...actual hair...on your head..." That just made him order his hot to crush her, and she squinted both eyes again, gritting her teeth. She refused to shout in pain even more.

Back outside, Sally and Dixie were eying the destruction from afar. They were told to stay put until further notice, but that sure looked like a big notice.

"You do realize we're going headfirst into all of that mess, right?"

"Dixie, Sonic has to be idiotic to think he can tell ME to stay put. I'm still gonna need some leverage though..." Sally searched around a couple times, before finding two question blocks. She heard from Mario that you hop under it to see what's inside. She tapped them both, out came a Super Leaf, and a Boomerang Flower...those could prove useful. She absorbed the Super Leaf and sprouted the raccoon ears and tail. "Alright. This should work. Come on." She said as she flew ahead, Dixie closely catching up with her.

Blaze wasn't going to last much longer, the robot was doing even more damage sense no flames could protect her. Eggman Nega cackled on the screen. "Poor Blaze! Time for a permanent catnap!" He went for the crush, though a spinning blade of blue light prevented this from happening, and his robot staggered. "Oh what now?!"

Sally stood next to Blaze, helping her up. "You okay?"

"More or less...who are you?"

Sally smiled. "An old friend of Sonic. And he told me about his adventures with tou, so you're someone I can trust." Blaze stood still for a moment. She has met and knows all of Sonic's friends by now. She never met this one... "Wanna stop his yapping about powerlessness? Good thing Mario left this with me." She took the second Cape Feather out of her vest, and handed it to Blaze.

Blaze took it as it floated into her hand. She sprouted the yellow cape, and she flew upwards alongside Sally. She felt stronger. It wasn't flames, but it was certainly better than nothing. "Thanks."

"Princesses stick together." Just by that, Blaze deduced at least a bit about who this person was. But no time for that now, they both had Eggman Nega's robots to face.

It was getting increasingly crowded with all the destruction going on. Luigi stood behind a pillar, cowering from all the pressure. Heavy stuff was going on. Has stuff like this happened to he and Mario? If it had, he couldn't remember. All he could focus on was keeping away.

He still couldn't believe Smithy was hiding out somewhere. He was a serious problem all on his own, but he rebuilt his army from scratch, and under their noses too. It was not looking well.

He peeked behind said pillar to see everyone fighting intensely. And he couldn't get in and help because of his accursed nerves. Just stuck in place...until he saw Tails.

"What's wrong, boy?" Nega Bowser beat him against a wall. The kitsune was already covered in numerous bruises, and they would increase if he kept going like this. The Nega Koopa picked Tails up by his namesakes, snickering at his state. "Ready to give in yet?"

"Ngh...no. I won't! You don't scare me..." Tails choked out barely. Nega Bowser saw this as an invitation, and readied his claws to dig into him.

Luigi snapped, and stood in the ready. Cowardness won't cut it, he needs to be active! He shot ahead, using his signature 'Green Missile' headbutt charge. It rocketed forth, powerfully striking Nega Bowser's ribs. It didn't do much damage, but he was definitely in pain.

"Tails. Time for a strikeback." Luigi claimed, as he grabbed the two remaining Fire Flowers they had. He realized they have been using a lot of power-ups lately. Not as victory gaining, but at least standing a chance. Blaze would never ridicule them for silliness again, the power payoff was worth it. Luigi gave one Fire Flower for himself, and the other for Tails. They both powered up respectively, Fire Luigi and Fire Tails.

Tails looked over to Knuckles and Ix. "Luigi, go help Knuckles, I can manage here."

"You can manage? HAH! I was crushing you a couple moments ago!" Nega Bowser laughed evilly.

Fire Tails narrowed his eyes. "Not anymore." He spun around rapidly, like a spinning top. Then he lightly used fire ro cover the form to cover the spinning top with flames, and he became a flaming spinning top, ramming into Nega Bowser, launching him right into Smithy's Mecha Bowser, making them both crash into the ground.

Luigi saw that everything was fine there, and dashed off to assist Knuckles. Red echinda was striking back at Ix with much of his strength, though it didn't seem to be doing much now. Ix caught his fist and threw him aside. He tried getting up, though another green blast sent him stumbling back again.

Yoshi leapt and powerfully charge Ix, though he formed a barrier around himself and pushed him back with twice the force, and he went reeling into a wall. He sensed Luigi behind him, and narrowly avoided his green fireball, but couldn't avoid his hammer strike to his head. He ratliated with another flash of green light illuminating the space, blasting Luigi and Knuckles back.

"I'm taking the Master Emerald." Ix stated, as he turned around, only to back in surprise as DK punched him right in the face, then lifted him and smashed him through the ground.

Diddy looked through the hole, snickering. "He didn't say please."

The rotation went back to the main heroes. Mario was blasted back by Antasma's dark orb, and he dodged another fireball from Zavok. He flew towards them both again, using both feet ro kick them both in the face. As Antasma was still reeling, Sonic bounces off a wall and used a homing attack at the shadow, knocking him upward.

Though they were both blasted out of the sky by Eggman Nega's missile barrage, and they fell to earth. Dark Bowser teleports right in front of thw falling Sonic and blasts black fire at his back, sinfing his fur but he managed to kick him back, and they were both sent reeling back.

Mario flew by his sighed, both of them covered in scratches. "Sonic?"

"I'm alright. They're definitely tougher than we realized, I'm just glad they didn't take the REALLY bad guys with them." He was thinking of the Shadow Queen and Mephiles. "But we're not losing this time!"

Bowser spike spinned into Zavok, bashing him against the wall and pounded his head with his fists, though Zavok whipped him back with his tail. He wiped some slight blood from his mouth and chuckled. "We were about to say the same thing..."

With another glare, they once again flew at each other with immense fighting intent.

Wait...Dark Fawful came with them, Ix came aith them, Dark Bowser came with them, and Metal Sonic came with them. Where was Metal Sonic?

The metal menace was hiding from it all, way outside the area of action. He wasn't strong enough to contend with all of that. He'll be desteoyed easily. He didn't have time for a technological upgrade. So he had to stick with a mythical one.

He stole the Dark Stone from Antasma while no one was looking. He looked into it with his metallic red eyes. Was was really going to do this? This seemed pretry risky...

_It's no use...but why can't I defeat you..._

_Anytime you want a rematch, just let me know. I'll be waiting._

Metal Sonic snarled in his metallic voice. That inferior blue hedgehog had the GALL to spare him and leave him to his shame, multiple times! It didn't matter if he tried multiple times, a thousand. He was never able to beat his organic counterpart, even with his allies help. They promised him results, and he's been given nothing.

So he's taking matters into his own hands.

"My wish...make me stronger than Sonic! Make me his superior! I must defeat him, no matter what the cost!"

The dark villains made one serious flaw. NO ONE hates Sonic more than Metal Sonic. Even Eggman's hatred towards Sonic is minimal compared to his. The Dark Stone responded to this immense hatred, and darkened considerably. After moments of waitint, orbs of black light enveloped him. In those orbs, was the technology of the Nocturnus, Eggman, Fawful, Smithy, and even the retired Sir Grodus, were being "Downloaded" into him with dark energy as a bonus. They all fused into him, and he flashed a bright white for a couple moments. There was an even brighter flash of light seconds later, and luckily the groups fighting amongst another couldn't detect it.

After the light calmed down, a tall, metallic blue figure replaced the feeble small one that was Metal Sonic. He felt faster, more powerful..._superior..._

Metal Sonic has transformed. Combining the tech enveloped in the Dark Stone's energy orbs gave him a super upgrade. He looked up towards the sky, as the battle raged on in Bowser's Castle.

He'll let them exhaust each other a little more. Then, Turbo Mecha Sonic was going to cut this battle right down the middle.

* * *

**Part One of the three part finale, finished! **

**This part merely starts and goes through the craziness of the fighting. Next part will be my attempt at continuing it without seriously forgetting anyone...ah I'm sure I can do it. **

**Anyway, the next part continues the first super serious battle over the Master Emerald. Hope I can get it right...**

**Until Next Time...**


	25. Turbo Mecha Sonic

No amount of soothing kind words was going to calm Bowser down after THIS mess that was being made. He was going to javw to replace EVERY broken thing in this castle after the battle was over. STARTING WITH THE FREAKING CASTLE ITSELF!

Bowser was pushed against the wall as he grapple locked with his Nega Counterpart. They were as expected, equal in terms of raw strength, though the ruthlessness in Nega was greater, while Bowser's rage could always go higher. He pushed him off with a roar, and wwnt after him with an irritated growl.

Mario was thrown back and crashed into the wall, landing on the ground with a thud. He got back up a bit slowly, as the Cape Feather's effects wore off as he's taken too much damage. Zavok still flew above him, tail casually waving behind him.

He was blindsided by a missile from one of Smithy's bots, Zavok took advantage and fired a power fire strike at Mario, which has reduced him to this condition. He reached for a Mushroom in his overalls, and his health restored quite a bit. Was he ever glad he had them. He stood back up, refreshed a hit.

He saw Shadow knocking Fawful around quite easily, and wondered if he wanted a better challenge than that. "Shadow! Do you mind switching?"

Shadow looked back, smirking. "Gladly." He teleported out of sight. Another second he appeared in front of Zavok, blasting him away with Chaos Spear before he could react. He then went after him without restraint, as he teleports multiple times, kicking Zavok around every time he reappeared, until he punched him into the ground.

Mario nods as he faced Fawful, backflipping to avoid a dark orb blasting in front of him. His signature jumps helped him avoid many attacks, as he tackled Fwaful, swinging him around and into the air. He jumped up high again and punched him back down. DK saw him coming and caught him, slamming him down with both fists.

Certainly wasn't a good day to be Fawful.

Sonic in the meantime replaced Silver as Dark Bowser's opponent. He still wanted payback for him nearly fatally bashing him in the skull. He should have known better, but time yo dodge was distracted by Eggman Nega's unexpected big scheme.

"I'm gonna get ya back, jerkwad!" Sonic sped around Dark Bowser, landing a stomp on his head, and dodging his claws. He spinned around, though was out off balance by another barrage of missiles from both Smithy's and Eggman Nega's mechs.

He really had to remember that four different groups were fighting each other right now, or else the cost would be higher than a serious headache. Dark Goombas suddenly headbutted him from behind, and he glared after recovering. He forgot, the dark villains were even dirtier cheaters than the regular ones.

There was no time to ponder this, however. He had to flip a couple times to narrowly avoid more balls of black flames as Dark Bowser continued on with forcing him away. He grew tired of being target practice, and charged his spindash, then releasing it, moving fast so he struck his target before he knew what was happening. Then a well placed homing attack sent him flying, right into the walls. DK proceeded to jump up and aim his charged punch. Nega Bowser suddenly hopped just as high and tackled both DK and Dark Bowser, grabbing them by the throats and power slamming them both into the ground, cackling as he did so.

He then proceed to take his weight and repeatedly stomp on Dk's chest, as he refrained from grunting in pain. He then powered up a blue flame blast, opposite to the original Bowser's flame color. Just then he was blasted in the shell by Fire Tails, who didn't appreciate being ignored. Growling, he went to attack the child.

Other side of the castle, Blaze flew all over the walls as she continied to avoid Eggman Nega's continous machine gun barrage. Cape Feather seemed to do her well with the increase of apeed and power without the use of her flames. Sally has done her quite the favor.

Doing a complete 180° to avoid a powerful laser shot , and shot forward for a forcwful spin kick that knocked the giant mech backwards, causing it to crash right into the wall, bricks and other debris splashing forward as it made contact and almost fell over.

The cat marveled at bwing able to do this much damage without fire. But she wasn't stupid enough to let it get to her. She stayed focused and used the cape to reflect a missile back at Nega's bot again, damaging it even farther. Silver by her side, he lifted the large bot aith his telekinesis, and smashed it back into the ground. And for good measure, he repeated the process to do more destructive damage to it, but yet another missile blast distracted him from finishing it off.

Mecha Bowser was the one who launched it from his mouth, and beat his chest to show superiority. Silver was really getting sick of missiles.

Knuckles in the meantime was blasted back by Ix again, as he struggled to stand back up. The white echinda threw yet another green blast towards his way. Yoshi jumped in and swallows it, then spat it back at him. Honestly surprised by the action, Ix could only raise his arms to defend himself before it exploded in front of him, forcefully knocking him back again.

Knuckles saw his chance and rushed forth, punching Ix with a fiery uppercut, sending him flying upwards, though he stabilized himself quickly. Luigi, standing on a ledge behind him, charged up his fireball and launched it at his back, exploding in a large flash of green that shot him out of the sky. Ix stumbled to the ground, but stood back up and readied himself for the assualt.

Sally for one found herself quite used to the Super Leaf powerup. She could move faster, fly, and climb faster. Her Ring Blades assisted her in slashing apart flying drones that tried to bomb her from above. She landed on one expertly, forcing it to fly into another. She flipped in the air, and tested the flexibility of her raccoon tail by twirling in the air and smacking an incoming Fawful with it in the face.

Sally lands on her two feet, and her wrists blades came to life again. Though she was about to fly back into the fight, she forgot she brought NICOLE with her in her sack, and took cover behind a pillar to take the console out.

"NICOLE, now's not a good time." She said sternly as she saw Diddy Kong tossed into a pillar, though Dixie quickly helped him back up. "This better be pretty important!"

"It is. I detect a very high energy signature right above this castle and heading towards us. It does not belong to any of these groups..."

Sally said not tale that as good. Nowhere near it. "Who-"

**BOOM! **

The explosion sent everyone into shock, and everyone stopped fighting to take a bried look at the situation. The ceiling has a giant hole in it now, caused by an unforeseen force. Mario and Zavok stopped their punch to eye the figure themselves. Sonic turned around as Antasma turned back into a back, hiding in the shadows to scan the situation himself.

The figure landed in the absolute middle of the room, causing everyone to stare, everyone seriously stopped fighting in order to survey the situation themselves. They saw a tall bulky shadow with spiky metal quills and metallic arms and legs. A red light was seen in the chest area, as there was in the eye. There were no eyes, it was that one giant lense that shows a bright light that robots have. However didn't know or care about what it was called. They saw fists gently closed, though the glare was intense.

Zavok raised a cautious eyebrow. "Metal Sonic?"

"NO MORE. TURBO MECHA SONIC IS MY NAME NOW. THOUGH I WILL AGREE THAT SHORTENING IT TO MECHA SONIC WILL BENEFIT US ALL."

Sonic stepped back in surprise and disbelief. "Dude...what did you do to yourself...?"

"I DID WHAT I HAVE TO. I'VE BECOME MORE EFFICIENT."

More efficient probably meant more intimidating, because that seemed to work better. He was tall, he was bulky, and he was glaring. There was also a sinister aura around him. An aura of superiority and slight ruthlessness. It didn't bode well for anyone.

**"Vou used the Dark Stone to make yourself even more poverful?! Vhy?! And without our knowledge, no less!" **Antasma scowled at the mechanical menace.

"YOU ALL WERE NOT HELPING ME IN MY ULTIMATE GOAL, SO I TOOK MATTERS INTO MY OWN HANDS AND TOOK ACTION MYSELF. YOU ALL ARE NO LONGER MY ALLIES. YOU SHALL BE DESTROYED, ALONGSIDE SONIC."

"You piece of scrap, how dare you turn on us!" Zavok snarled.

"WANT TO KNOW HOW I DARE? I AM MORE POWERFUL THAN EVER, AND SUPERIOR TO ALL OF YOU."

Mario was really beginning to feel uncomfortable with the situation, and made a sneak trek backwards to get to Peach. But he stopped dead at the next action.

"YOU ALL ARE DESTROYING EACH OTHER WITH NO PROGRESS ON ANY SIDE. THEREFORE, I WILL SPEED UP THE PROCESS OF ENDING THIS USELESS CLASH. I'M PUTTING YOU ALL OUT OF COMPETITION IN ONE BLOW." Mecha Sonic stated with cold calculation. He then charged up a large amount of energy, and his chest began to glow a bright red, which got brighter with every second. "CHAOS..."

Shadow's eyes widened as he looked back at Mecha Sonic as if he was crazy. "No..."

**"BLAST!" **

The bright flash of red light engulfed the entire castle, and there was a large land scaping explosion that could be seen miles away. If you look right up the sky, you could see the large red smoke cloud that resulted from such a devastating attack.

The smoke began to clear up a little, but tou could barely call Bowser's castle a castle anymore. It was still standing, but barely. It looked like one of those castles you find in a torn battlefield. Everyone was damaged harshly by the large blast. Most of the brawlers were out of comission.

Eggman Nega and Bowser Nega found it best to retreat from the area. Zavok, badly beaten due to being closet to the blast, was utterly unconscious. Antasma swiped the Dark Stone and they both escpaed into the Nightmare Realm. Smithy's forces were obliterated completely, but he voiced that this was far from over.

Mecha Sonic stopped glowing red, as he surveyed the area. "SO...SOME OF YOU CAN STILL MOVE..."

Mario was the first to stand, along with Sonic. Though they, along with Yoshi, Luigi, Knuckles, and Tails, seemed to be the only ones who could still both stand and fight. Everyone was powered down, and either unconscious or too weak to move. Sally was definitely still conscious, but she wasn't goong anywhere anytime soon. She lost the Super Leaf power up and the best thing she could do at the moment was to try not to fall unconscious.

Mario huffed, adjusting his torn up cap. "That...was...uncalled for...how'd you even...?"

"I HAVE DATA ON EVERY ONE OF SONIC'S FRIENDS, THEREFORE I HAVE ACQUIRED A FAIR SET OF THEIR ABILITIES, WHICH INCLUDES SHADOW'S USE OF CHAOS POWERS. ANY MORE YOU MUST KNOW?"

Knuckles barely said anything as he looked to the side, the Master Emerald was still in one piece, which was a relief. But he looks to the right, he does indeed see most of his friends down for the count. It was just those six at the moment.

"Alright...you got most of us beat. Whaddya gonna do now...?" Sonic said, trying to stay standing.

"NOW THAT YOU'RE WEAKENED AND EXHAUSTED, DESTROYING YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL SHOULD BE OF MINIMAL DIFFICULTY." Mecha Sonic stated again.

"Heh...we'll show you minimal!" Knuckles shouted as the group of six faced down Mecha Sonic.

"VERY WELL."

**(Fierce Battle-Metal Slug 5 theme plays) **

Mecha Sonic's jets blasted to life almost instantly, as he jumps up and boosts towards the group of six at an unseen speed, and he spindashes right into them. They all jumped in different directions to avoid the sudden move. Luigi fluttered upward a bit, before the mech came and knocked him forcefully into the ground. First one down, he then turned his attention towards the others, his arm turning into a machine gun.

"Crud!" Was Sonic's only warning to the others as they all scattered in different directions to avoid the blasts. Mecha Sonic focusing his aim on only Sonic, as the others were of less a threat to him as he thought. Sonic was running across the landscape, constantly avoiding the barrage of bullets with well timed jumps. HE circled around and used a swift Homing Attack, in which Mecha used his own to counter it. They clashed again and again like this until Mecha saw an opening, teleporting behind Sonic and punching him from behind, making him lose balance in his speed and them pounded into the ground like Luigi was.

Mecha Sonic looked down upon him, about to say something, when he was struck from behind by Knuckles. He jumped back, realizing his strength had a chance against his armor. Knuckles leapt again, jabbing him again, which knocked him across the ground for a couple moments. But due to his heavy armor, he recovered quickly. He jumped up and avoided Knuckles next blow, landing behind him and kicking him hard in the side. He saw him rolling across the ground, until he stopped when he hit a tree. The echidna neaely forgot they were outside.

He would have gotten back up, though Mecha Sonic spindashed right into him, bashing him through said tree and other trees behind it, and being jard metal, his spindash hurt a lot more than Sonic's. He stopped as he saw Knuckles kneel a bit to try and catch his breath.

Sensors told him that Yoshi was about to tackle him from behind, as he jumped once to avoid it, then landed and kicked Yoshi away into Knuckles, both of themnrolling back until they stopped in a heap.

Not taking any chances with possibly more sneak attacks, he turned around and his missle launcher arm shot out immediately. They homed in on Tails, who was flying to Sonic's aide. He only briefly dodged to the right before they self destructed on their own, burning him a bit on his left side, and he fell down to earth in a burning heap. His hoarse breathing was the only sign that he was alive.

Sonic panicked at Tails being shot of the sky, and rush to help. Mecha Sonic appeared right in front of him and aimed a missile at him point blank. Mario jumped forward and kicked him with both feet, pushing him back. He jumped high tk avoid a speedy punch, though Mecha teleported behind and blasted him with a missile point blank. He twirled in the air before landing on his two feet, his overalls now just as torn as his cap.

Knuckles and Yoshi got back slowly and ran upwards. Yoshi wrapped his tongue around Knuckles wrist, quickly spun around multiple times and swung him towards Mecha Sonic.

He cocked his fist back and swung hard, jabbing the bot dead in tje chest, and he went flying a veru considerable distance. Though he used his jets to recover, and grabbed Knuckles by the arm. He threw him to the ground hard, and then elbowed him across the ground, then boosted and struck him hard again. Yoshi yelped before the echidna crashed right into him again. They both now lied unconscious.

Mario and Sonic were the last ones to stand. The latter charged a spindash, while Mario launched him as a spinning projectile towards Mecha Sonic multiple times. It damage at first, until he caught Sonic on the last one and kicked him back to sender, bashing him right into the red plumber and them blasted them both with his energy shield as he rammed them both. He teleported between them and punched Mario in one direction and kicked Sonic in the other. They both landed harshly against the ground, Mario hit his back against Bowser's Castle walls, and Sonic was dragged against the ground by Mecha Sonic's extending arm, reeled back and kicked away again.

At this point, pain was evident all over his body, as he struggled to stand. Mecha Sonic appeared before him, a metal foot placed on his chest, casuing him to cough just a bit of blood. This battle was over, he knew.

**(End Theme) **

"Ngh...ugh...is...that all ya...got..." Sonic tried to choke out.

"YOU ARE DEFEATED, YET YOU STILL CHOOSE TO KEEP YOUR ATTITUDE? SUCH A STRANGE ANNOYANCE YOU ARE, SONIC. BUT IT'S OVER NOW." Mecha Sonic charged his blaster, aiming for Sonic's head. He could only look up to his impending doom.

Mario struggled to stand, though he found it incredibly difficulty at this point. He looked to the side, seeing Sally holding her arms as she was trying to remove leftover castle rubble off of Peach and the others. She must not have noticed the fight that just took place. That was good, she couldn't see that Sonic was in an awful situation.

_He's going to kill him! I have to do something...but I can...barely move... _

"Okay, can't give up...look for something, anything that can help chase him away..." He grumbled as he tried his best to stand. He spotted a question block right outside the castle. He jumped, landing with difficulty, and jumped under the block. Please be something useful! He spotted a shining light, and held it in his hand. A Starman? That...can DEFINITELY HELP! "I only have fifthteen seconds of invincibility...make it count..." He absorbed it, and he began shining and sparkling, sith a hit of rainbow effect.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU, SONIC? YOU AND YOIR FRIENDS BEATEN AND TIRED STATES MADE YOU ALL TOO EASY TO DEFEAT."

"Hehe...shows what a tough guy you are..."

"IRRELEVANT. THIS IS WHERE OUR RIVALRY ENDS..." He was about to fire, but spotted something shining in the distance. Before he could do anything, Invincible Mario tackled him hard, and he was sent flying away really hard, and a fair distance. The attack did quite a lot of damage, but not enough to be seriously life theatening. He stood back up, electricity cackling slightly. "CURSE YOU! BAH, I'LL FINISH YOU ANOTHER TIME SONIC. WATCH YOUR BACK." With that, he flew up in the air, and sped away faster than they could see.

Sonic smiled a bit at Mario, before closing his eyes and losing consciousness. Mario's power up wore off, and he fell forward, dropping tonthe ground, dust picking up. "We...weren't...ready...for this..." he said hoarsely, until he too, fell unconscious.

The entire vicinity of Bowser's Castle was now extremely quiet, save for Sally's attempt at medical attention for the others. She however finally noticed something dreadfully wrong, and was finally able to wake up Peach. She took her outside the destroyed castle, and they were shocked at the sight.

"MARIO!/SONIC!" They said simultaneously, rushing to their respective heroes. They were badly beaten, due to having to fight while not ay their best. Peach feared the worst, but Sally got on her knees and placed her ear on Sonic's chest, and waited, then did the same for Mario. She sighed in relief. "They're okay."

Peach waved her iver to the also downed Luigi, Tails, Yoshi, and Knuckles. "They're okay too! We must seek medical attention, for everyone!"

Right in between them, a warp pipe appeared before then, and Junior popped out, triumphant. Cream, Boshi, Kammy, and the Wario Bros followed suit.

"HAHA! We finally made it...back..." Junior started, before he gaped at the devastation before him. "What the heck happened here? Our castle is trashed!"

"Bad things happened while you were gone, Junior." Peach said gently, kneeling down to him a bit.

"What do you mean?...Where's Dad?" Junior asked quickly, before turning to the rubble, and dashing towards it, Cream quickly following after him.

He made it to the ruined castle, and Cream was visibly horrified by the fact that many of her friends were very badly hurt. Junior though was revealing a face of pure concern as he saw his father right in the middle of the destroyed throne room, very quietly groaning.

"Dad..." Junior whispered, walking up to him and fell to his knees, and placed his paws on his father's face. You can see he was trying not to cry, but was failing horribly. Cream stepped back to give them some privacy. "Dad...you're okay...you gotta be okay...you just GOTTA...please wake up..."

Bowser groaned, before he managed to open one eye. His vision was very much faded, but he saw the silhouette. He could make out his son kneeling next to his face, his own streaked with tears due to seeing his father in such a damaged state.

His parental instincts persisting despite his state, he raised one paw up so he try to comfort the child. "Jun...Junior..." he just got out before he slumped back to the ground, completely out of it now.

"PAPA!"

* * *

**Geez...how crazy was that? Turbo Mecha Sonic managed to best Team Mario and Tesm Sonic together(though all of them were weakened and tired) on his own. Insanity! Now almost everyone is down, even the other bad guys retreated for now! What happens next? **

**You'll find out, in the Saga One Finale in the next chapter, the last part of three. What will it be called, I dunno. Just know that the Cosmic Prophecy will be explained a bit more. Important, it is.**

**Until next time...**


	26. Birth Of Team Star Emerald!

**Final Chapter of Saga One. This took me a seriously long time to think out and actually type, but I think I got it. Warning, lots of talking, but important talk, that kind of thing. There's a bit of friendship going on too.**

**Ready? Start! **

* * *

A couple painstaking hours later, Mario woke up with a start. He was once again covered in bandages as he lied on a medical bed. He groaned in the returning pain in his body as he tried to sit up in his bed.

It appears he was not alone. Must be another one of Bowser's Castles, because this place was huge, and EVERYONE was here with him in the Medical Halls. Everyone was covered in banadges and scratches due to the battle that took place. Most of them were just beginning to wake up. He must not have been the first, then.

"Bro! Over here, bro!" Mario turned to see Luigi waving to him from a few beds back, before yelping as pain returned to him. Mario chuckled nervously. As injured as he was, he's alive, as everyone else is as well. That's the thing that truly matters.

He stepped off his bed with a bit of difficulty, and began trekking around the very large room. Indeed most of he and Sonic's friends were all here and healing still. What has happened had been damaging, and not just emotionally. Sure the emotional part is important...but it freaking hurt physically. Very painful indeed.

At least everyone seems okay, as again, most of them were begonning to wake up as he passes by them. Goombas and Koopas were all over the place, playing nurse and serving food and refreshments. It was a weird sight, considering that a majority of them aside from Bowser and his son were enemies. Were they under a truce? It would be a reasonable guess.

He saw Sonic talking to Sally and Tails in another part of the room, while Yoshi was helping himself to the fruit bowls. Glad to see they were alright too. Taking a swift glance back to check on Luigi, he turned back and walked towards the group with a hand on his side.

"Guys..."

Sonic saw the plumber coming, and waved. "Yo! Look who's back in thenland of the living! Good to see you didn't croak on us, that would have really sucked."

"Not a chance. What about you?"

"I've had better days. Things grew out of control extremely quickly. Normally I'd like quickness, but in this scenario I might make a small exception. Better than that, this shouldn't have happened."

"You mean the fact that everything was fine a month ago but now everything has turned outright crazy?"

"Yep. That's the one." Sonic sighed, scrtaching the bandages on his quills. "To top it all off we have robot butt who basically kicked all of ours when we could barely stand. I can feel a bit of Mecha Sonic's new power, Mario. He's literally a one-man army now."

Mario sighed, sitting next to him on the bed frame, as ghey both looked towards thw ceiling with a sense of mild irritation, but the most prominent feature seen on them was absolute wonder. Wonder how things went so bad so quickly. Wonder how they could have prevented any of this from happening. Wonder of this is Evil Karma's sick joke at getting back at them for being heroes.

And there was a big wonder on what they were going to do about it.

After finishing his bowl of fruit, Yoshi licked his lips and scratched his bandaged head. "I coulda sworn I was forgetting to do something...oh yeah!" He reached up and pounced on for of Mario, repeatedly licking his face with his long tongue. He wanted to do this when the plumber first came back, but the fight made him forget.

"GAH! Hahaha, down! Okay Yoshi, okay! I'm alright! Just stahahahop licking me please! It tickles too much!" Mario constantly laughed as his best friend acted like a puppy seeing his master again. Mario never saw it that particular way though, they were friends forever, just like Sonic and Tails.

Yoshi relented, and laid back on his bed, yawning. He had a pretty good nap for the duration of his recovery. Everytime he woke, he would eat, and them fall back asleep quickly. It was a strange but allowed process.

Sally smiled. "Aww...you were so concerned and loving for him..." she giggled, walking towards Yoshi and began petting his head. He immediately sat up, and his tail began to wag. "Who's a good friend? Who's such a good friend?"

"I am!"

"That's right! You are! Yes you are!"

Sonic rolled his eyes. "For real, Sal?"

She merely stuck her tongue out and continued petting Yoshi, and looked back towards Tails, who had bandages on his burns, and his head. "Whatever Sonic. You're just jealous that you're not as adorable as Tails or Yoshi."

Sonic looked comically insulted. "I...but...we...he's...what?!"

Mario sighed, tipped his cap, and patted Sonic's back while shaking his head. "Don't turn it into a serious issue. Just let it go before it explodes." He said with an exhausted expression. "We'd better just try to get a grasp on what we're going to do next."

"Yeah...Peach said something about that. She should be with us when she's done with whatever she's doing."

While they discussed that, another side of the medical wing, Rouge opened her eyes, and sat up in her bed. "Agh...my head...it's a hangover kind of hurting..." she groaned before her eyes widened and saw the room with everyone in it. "Geez...what happened while I was out?"

"Things went to total chaos, that's what." Shadow said quietly. He was sitting in a chair next to her bed the entire time, as Omega was on the other side, just standing their. Goombas were too nervous around their emotionless stares off into space to try and give Rouge immediate medical attention, in fear of pain and agony if they so much as touch her.

"Wait...did I miss a fight?"

"It wouldn't have mattered if tou did or didn't."

"Well you CERTAINLY have a lotta faith in my abilities...or are you just worried about me?" She started a bit annoyed, but she turned sly by the end of the sentence.

"Don't be ridiculous."

"You're a creeo, you know that? How long have you been watching me sleep? Or did you lose count because I have such a beautiful face, you just couldn't take your eyes off me, and therefore you temporarily oost concept of time, is that it, Shady?"

His expression remained neutral. "Just go eat something. You've been out for days."

She puffed her cheeks, getting out of bed and pushing him away slighty. "You're no fun." She whined.

Another part of the large room, was Blaze, doing a series of pull-ups and leg-ups from a pole in the training station. She accepted the fact that her powers weren't returning until she takes them back, but it didn't mean she was going to be defenseless in the meantime.

Silver and Donkey King watched her do this, while Junior was staying by his father's side, as well as Cream, who continued to comfort him with her presence. Everyone didn't chatter much, not much to say. But they said they had to wait for Bowser to wake up in order for this explanation to work completely.

In a few more painstaking hours, Bowser has finally woken up, growling angrily at his aching skull. "Stupid explosion really knocked for a loop..."

"Papa!" He turned to see Junior jump into his arms and weep, buring his face into his chest and whimpering silently. All anger vanishing, Bowser hugged the child to his chest, and began stroking his head, his parental instinct kicking back in.

"No no, don't cry Junior. Shh...it's alright. You should know it'll take more than that to keep your old man down." He said with a small smiled.

He set Junior down in front of him, and he looked up towards his father, still teary eyed. "My brothers...and Wendy...they won't wake up, Papa. Me and Cream tried everything, but they didn't even wince. They won't open their eyes! We hear their pulse and hearbeat, but they won't wake up..."

Bowser growled. _Damn that Antasma...how DARE he lay his grubby claws on my family. Same goes for Zavok. Grrr...wait until I get my claws on them. They are going to **PAY! **_

"It'll be alright, your highness. Their sleep is incredibly deep, but not life threatening." Dreambert floated Beside them. "I believe Antasma has the choice to kill them if he wanted. But he must find more sick amusement in watching you look helpess due to their condition. He's taunting you through your children."

"He's TRYING to make me angry?! Oh that will be a mistake he won't get a chance to regret..." Bowser growled again, but calmed down and huffed Junior. "Not to worry son. Dad gonna pound those idiots into kingdom come, and then you're sibkings will be awake again. I swear it."

Junior sniffed, rubbing his eyes a bit. "Y-ou d-d-do...?"

"Definitely." He smiled, actually cuddling Junior to comfort him. Then he saw a couple Koopas were in awe at his display of fatherlt affection. He grew irritated. "What are you slackers sitting there for?! Get back to work!" Panicking, they rushed back to their stations to avoid his wrath.

Back to the first group, Sally was laughing to herself, pushing her hand through her hair. "Irony. You come and end a war...I come back with you and we run smack dab into another one...crazy world."

Tails sat on his bed, his namesakes in his arms. "Do you think coming here was a mistake?"

"Of course not sweetheart. The circumstances aren't the best, sure. But I'm here with you and Sonic. That's the thing that matters most to me."

"Even through all of this, you're still considering sticking around?" Sonic asked, a bit concerned himself.

Sally gathered the two boys in each arm. She then smiled and tenderly kissed the cheeks of both of them, igniting a blush in both boys, and pulled them into a hug. "I thought you two were dead or never to be seen again for years. Now that we're back together, I plan to make up that lost time as best I can, despite what happens around us." She said, determined, in a happy kind of way. "Let's regroup with the others. Special meeting."

After a while, Peach, Starlow, Toadsworth, and Eggman came out of the main room, they seemed ready to discuss business. Though some were already irritated.

"Eggman! You're weren't anywhere in the fight you big sissy!" Diddy Kong shouted.

He merely waved them off. "Get myself entangled in that messy brawl of yours. With my IQ I am quite sure I didn't have much of a chance. So yeah, I stayed hidden for ny own sake. You need my intellect to survive this ordeal."

"Whatever Robuttnik." Sonic rolled his eyes. Then he cackled. "Oh MAN! I used to call the other Robotnik this, didn't I? Geez I just remembered that! Dudes, I'm gonna bring it back."

"You better not you blue heathen!"

"Hey, idiots! Focus!" Starlow yelled in irritation. They huffed and turned away from each other. "Now that we have everyone's attention, I got some major stuff going on. Check it out."

The tiny star on top of her head glowed bright yellow and it trasmitted into a holographic-like image used with magic. Mario was surprised to see Eldstar and the other Star Spirits once again. He seemed to be in an urgent but calm mood.

"Our time is short, my friends. So I will explain what needs to be said, so please listen carefully. I shall explain to you the Cosmic Prophecy." He pasued to make sure he had everyone's attention. "Very good. Eons ago, truthfully, the Mushroom World and Mobius used to interact with each other constantly, on friendly relations. Heroes met heroes. And unfortunately, villains met villains as well."

Skolar continued. "Past enemies of the heroes united together in an attempt of revenge on them. In order to combat this immense threat, the heroes of both worlds called upon each others aid in order to defeat the darkness."

Kalmar continued. "The battles after that were intense and dragged out for the longest of times. A couple times, both aides wondered if there will ever be an end to it. I wished it would have ended on different terms. Innocents lives were being lost due to this war, and the heroes realized this had to end quickly."

Muskular continued. "They were getting beaten up, so they gathered our power, and the power of those Chaos Emeralds of yours to grow stronger and end the war once and for all. Though thanks to three enemies of pure destruction, their grudge lived on, and now history has repeated itself or something like that."

Everyone thought about those three enemies, and thought: _The Dark Star, the Shadow Queen, and Perfect Chaos! _It made a bit of sense. THe Dark Stae nearly destroyed Mushroom Kingdom. The Shadow Queen nearly destroyed the Mushroom World completely. And Perfect Chaos devastated Mobius and drove the Echindas to near extinction. All beings of pure destruction and cared for nothing but that.

Klevar continued. "History is repeating itself. The worlds are once again going through major changes. In fact, the worlds met through a very well received athletic event they did yearly. And this connection has shown to be the reason time repeats itself. Heroes are joining together again against the forces of darkness."

The heroes were taken aback by the revealed way their worlds first interacted..through sport. The Olympic Games is when Mario and Sonic first truly met...and it continued through Winter Events, London Events, and then Winter Sochi. Every year, they came together like this and grew closer with one another.

They never would have guessed that sport was how their worlds first began getting along.

Eldstar began again. "The worlds decided to not interact with each otjer agsin due to the events of that war. It was a heartbreaking move, but a righteous one, and we commended both worlds on that. They wouldn't interact again for thousands of years."

Mamar nodded. "It's true. But the good times came again..." she floated down between Mario and Sonic. "Because you two heroic sweethearts thought it was a good idea, a shot at major fun. And it was. Friendships were made..." She looks towards Tails and Luigi. "Rivals were formed..." Shadow huffed as Wario was trying to get him to say something. "Even villains teamed up again to try and spoil their fun." Bowser and Eggman felt a bit embarrassed, and began whistling innocently. "All relating to the very first time Mushroom World and Mobius made contact. Through competition, which later turned friendly."

So there was INCREDIBLE importance to the Olympic Games after all, yet no one new it.

"Back to the other thing." Misstar said. "They didn't win that war through sheer luck. Someone had to lead them. Fourteen Warriors of Light that lead the charge against the powers of Darkness. You already heard of the Seven Star Children, am I right?"

"Yeah? What about it?" Bowser folded his arms, not wanting to remember that insane fail that involved his past self.

"Well you Seven are all grown up now." Misstar continued. To their shock, a shining bright star appeared above the heads of Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Peach, Bowser, Wario, and Donkey Kong. "You are all reincarnations of that first half of heroes. They neededstrength, so they called upon power from the stars above. Those stars were us Star Spirits. As for you, you are no longer the Seven Star Children, but the Seven Star Warriors."

"What...?" Mario gaped. They're reincarnations of that first half? Are they for real?

"That's right. It's even said that the very first leaders of the Yoshi Tribe, the Kong Village, and the Koopa Clan put aside their differences in order to help their human comrades achieve incredible victory." Klevar responded.

"As for the Second Half from Mobius, they were known as the Chaos Warriors. Despite their title, and difference and bizzareness in origins, they strived for peace using powers of said title. You Seven..." Misstar then shined a light, that lit upon Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, Blaze, and...Sally. Wait...

"Sally?!" Sonic shouted out. Said princess was also in shock. "But she's never used Chaos Powers in her entire life!"

"It wasn't the powers that made that particular person a Chaos Warrior. But the bond she had with the leader." Mamar explained. "You and she were separated for years, but your bond has never weakened, in spite of you losing your memories of her and your childhood home. You shared your very first friendship with her, and therefore it survived the passing of time, and even your memory loss.

Sally was in shock. She knew she really wanted to come along with Sonic, but she didn't think her presence would provide so much significance.

"It was at that time that the Master Emerald and Star Rod were created. One invaulable artifact with limitless power and control over the Chaos Emeralds, and the other with the power to grant any and all wishes. These artifacts are of equal significance, and must be protected at any cost." Skolar warned.

The air was tense. Not because of the war at hand, but the fact thst this has ALL HAPPENED BEFORE. And now it was coming back full force.

Eldstar's image twitched. "We are losing our power...our time grows shorter..."

"Wait! Please don't go! We don't know what to do!" Tails shouted. "At least tell us how to start!"

Eldstar nodded. "Keep the Star Rod and Master Emerald in HIGHLY efficient containment. After that, you must gather the 30 Artifacts Of Might."

"30?" Shadow raised an eyebrow. "You don't mean-"

"Yes. We are all separated, but are using all the power we have left to communicate with you. You must reunite us, along with the Chaos Emeralds, Sol Emeralds, and Crystsl Stars. With the Star Rod and Master Emerald, that makes 30."

"Take my advice, you would be wise to go after the Crystal Stars and Sol Emeralds first." Klevar warned as well. "With the Shadow Queen at large, it's only a matter of time before she finds and destroys the only artifacts than can turly restrain her powers."

Misstar floated next to Blaze. "As such, all the Sol Emeralds together is the only way to restore the stolen powers of Princess Blaze. So the Shadow Queen is major in both categories, BE CAREFUL."

"Do not worry about the Chaos Emeralds and ourselves yet. They believe they drained their power, so use that illusion to your advantage. As for ourselves, we will be fine, promise." Kalmar said calmly, referencing his name.

"Okay..." Luigi started. "But what do we do about the bad guys?! They're super strong, stronger than ever! We can't face them!"

"Calm down, sweetie. It is not the end. Even without the artifacts, you all are still very powerful. Remember the encounter with the white echinda?"

Luigi's eyes widened as he remembered Ix saying something: _You all have a powerful potential within you..._

"Have faith in your abilities, honey. You all will be fine. We all believe in you." Mamar cooed to Luigi. It was amazing. She sensed his fear, and made sure to lower it as much as possible.

"It's still a weird feat at some point." Bowser said.

"You all have the power to combat the darkness. You just have to have the confidence when you have to bring it out. All Fourteen of you have extraordinary strength." Mamar said. She took a meaningful look at Luigi and Tails. "It is natural for some to hesitate in the face of extreme danger. But you must not let that dissuade you." She's saying that to those two specifically, they can feel it.

"Now, my dear friends...our strength is now completely depleted. We will have to leave you now. But we have faith that we will meet again. Mario...Sonic...lead your friends and comrades to victory..." Eldstar said. After that, their images disappeared, and Starlows stsr returned to normal.

Everything went quiet after the Star Spirits vanished. Peach placed a hand on Mario's shoulder, and he looked up to her. She seemed concerned. Sally was the same for Sonic. This was all sudden, and it came out of nowhere. Wonder what they must be thinking?

Mario just tipped his cap and rubbed a hand through his hair. "We're really in for it this time..."

"Hehehehe...hehehehehe..." Everyone stopped and turned to Sonic, who was snickering with his eyes closed. "As serious as this stuff is...I can't help but feel fired up!"

Bowser deadpanned. "Seriously?! How could you possibly be EXCITED about a crisis like this?!"

Sonic turned and waved a finger. "Cause Turtle Brain, this is my chance to see what I'm really capable of." He was so relaxed about it, he even began stretching his legs s bit. "Yep, it's been a while since I actually had to go all out on an adventure. This is a picture perfect chance to show what I'm made of, and pick up a couple tricks in the process."

Mario sighed while he put his cap back on his head. "Ha...I can't help but agree. Going on this quess may be our ultimate test on our worth as heroes. And I believe we can do it, if we all work together. We have the potential, and we have the will."

"See? Even Mario agrees with me!" Sonic chuckled. "So whaddya say, guys? You in for the biggest adventure ever?" Everyone in the large medical wing stared at Mario and Sonic with a bit of skepticism, and even hesitation and fear. But looking into their eyes, seeing their fearless determination, they all had nods and raised hands going on. "Great! Now, as for the Fourteen Heroes, we'd better introduce ourselves properly. Mario, you lead the Star Warriors and yo got ten years on me, care to do the honors?"

With a firm nod and grin, Mario stuck his hand out. "It's-a me, Mario! Star Warrior and defender of the Mushroom World."

Sonic placed his hand on his. "Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog! Chaos Warrior, "Fastest Thing Alive", cool leader of Team Sonic, and defender of Mobius."

Luigi stepped up next with his hand. "Luigi! Star Warrior, younger brother to Mario, and defender of the Mushroom World."

Tails flew above them and placed his own hand in. "Tails 'Miles Prower'. Chaos Warrior, Sonic's best friend, and the brains of Team Sonic."

Yoshi stuck his hand out as well. "I'm Yoshi! Star Warrior, loyal noble steed to Mario, as well as being his best friend, and Hero of Yoshi's Island and the Mushroom World."

Knuckles placed his fist on the group of hands next. "Knuckles the Echinda. Chaos Warrior, Guardian of the Master Emerald, and the muscle of Team Sonic."

Peach smiled warmly, gently placing a hand as well. "Princess Peach. Star Warrior, Princess and Ruler of the Mushroom World, and Mario's special person." Due to knowing what kind of special, Mario blushed instinctively.

Sally smirked, and places her hand in next. "Princess Sally Acorn. Chaos Warrior, princess of Knothole and Mobius as a whole, and Sonic's main voice of reason." The last part made Sonic roll his eyes in amusement.

Wario shrugged. "Ah what the hell? Got nothin' to lose." He placed his hand in. "Wario! Star Warrior and professional con-man!"

Shadow huffed, but placed his hand in without looking at anyone. "Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog. Chaos Warrior, the world's Ultimate Lifeform, and lesder of Team Dark."

Next was Donkey Kong. "Yo, the name's DK! Star Warrior, Defender of Kong Jungle, and Strongest Kong there is!"

Blaze placed her hand in with a hint of grace. "I am Blaze the Cat. Chaos Warrior, Princess and Defender of the Sol Dimension, and guardian of the Sol Emeralds."

Silver floated up, placing his hand in as well. "Silver. Sikver the Hedgehog. I come from the future to prevent disater. I am a Chaos Warrior, and loyal ally to Mobius."

Everyone turned to Bowser with a look of expectation. He had his arms folded as he stared at them all. Them he looked bsck at his son, who was curious to see whst he will do next. Then his mind went to his seven Koopalings, and he made up his mind.

"Mario..." he said calmly. "You and I have been quarreling for years, and I have never been able to truly best you. I hate you with such a burning passion...yet you still find it in yourself to dust me off and help me up whenever you and your brother are victorious. I have to admit...even I am impressed with that level of maturity. When things get rough, you and I put aside our differences and take down the threat together. Then it's back to business. Daily routine, I guess." HE sighed. "I'm no goodie two shoes, but anyone who messes with my family like Zavok and Antasma did pays a thousandfold. I have to be strong and fight alongside you...one more time. Not just as ruler of my Kingdom...but as a father. I don't want anything to happen to Junior. Currently he's the only one left...and I refuse to let those scumbags take him away too!"

Junior was looking up to his father. He could feel his pride for him growing because of strength and will. _I'm glad I'm your son...hear that world?! Bowser is my Dad, and I'm happy about it! _

Bowser stomped his way over to the group, and placed his paw on top of all the others. "As the Great Koopa King, official Star Warrior, and loving father of all of my children, I will protect them all and my Kingdom no matter what. Because I am the one and only King Bowser! And as your ally, I will share my power with you all!"

"Bowser..." Peach said quietly, not knowing why she was so proud.

"Well said, Koopa Pop. Well said." Diddy Kong nods.

They all break off, and Bowser fist pumped. "How about that, world?! Mario is my ally now! Together, nothing can stop us! NOTHING!"

_*growl* _

...

Awkard silence. Then Bowser whimpered a bit, holding his belly. "Aw man...I didn't eat yet...I can't go busting heads on an empty stomach..."

"Hm. You know, I'm still a bit famished myself." Blaze nodded.

"I didn't bring my bananas either!" DK complained. "I gotta stock up!"

"A few chili dogs can't hurt, right?" Sonic snickered. He heard another growl, and looked at Sally, who blushed lightly. "Hungry, Sal?"

"I was too busy worried about everyone...I didn't eat either..."

"I'm still hungry too!" Yoshi waved in the air.

"There's some spaghetti and cannelloni in the pantry." Peach offered.

"Spaghetti?! Cannelloni?!" The Mario Bros said, incredibly eager.

Silver rubbed his quills. "The entire universe is in danger and we're worried about our stomachs...we are such a weird bunch."

Mario and Sonic said this at the same time: "When are we not?"

After that comment, everyone laughed loudly. Amy was holding a Koopa for support, Waluigi pounded the ground while laughing, Diddy and Dixie held onto each other, laughing their tails off with funny tears in their eyes.

Tears of laugher. It definitely cut down on the tension, amd it helped everyone relax a bit.

"Alright then, we'll take a couple more days off. Eat our fill, recover a bit more, have a few laughs, then we can really get moving." Sonic smiled. "Though we can't go off without a team name. I mean, the other guys have one. What will we be called?"

Tails thought for a moment, before snapping his fingers. "Team Star Emerald! Because we're looking for the Chaos Emeralds, Star Spirits, Crystal Stars, and Sol Emeralds. Get it?"

Luigi rubbed his mustache. "Hey...that's pretty clever. I like it."

"Then it's settled. We are not known as Team Mario or Team Sonic for this conflict. From here on out in this event, we are Team Star Emerald!" Mario stated strongly.

"That's right! This is a battle royale for the sake of the universe. Those Dark Creeps, those Negas, Turbo Mecha Sonic, or Smithy...they don't stand a chance! We'll show them what True Heroes are capable of!" Sonic also said strongly.

Everyone raised a fist in the air, side by side, save for Shadow and Eggman. "YEAH!"

Everyone gathered around, with determined faces and strong wills. In an act of epicness and dramatic entry, Mario and Sonic jumped up high, and doing an epic high five with confident grins. And they both cheered:

"LET'S-A GO!/ ALRIGHT, LET'S GO!"

* * *

_And so...the Star Warriors and Chaos Warriors...have been gathered together at last. And their loved ones are with them, every step of the way. Their most dangerous journey has now officially begun, which will truly push them to their limits, and they will grow ever stronger, as they face off against the forces of darkness along the way. There will be anger, there will be tears, there will be battles...heh, there may even be many new beginnings for special pairs... Their goal, the Star Spirits, the Chaos Emeralds, The Crystal Stars, and the Sol Emeralds. With ALL gathered alongside the Star Rod and Master Emerald, their true power will be revealed..._

_The New Chronicles now TRULY begins..._

* * *

**Ending Saga Song: My Only Dream; by Honey L Days. Probably not the best ending song for this, but whatever whatevs. Listen if ya want, you don't have to. Piece together the fact that this story has friendship as a genre, and the events of most of the Mario games and the Sonic games, along with the events in this story...you might understand at least a bit about why I chose this song. It's Romanji, so look for Enlgish translation to see what I was going for.**

**Anyway, that's Saga One over and done with! Their journey begins for real! They have the Warriors, they have their friends, and they have the determination. Now it's time to use all of that to go into action. That begins...in the next saga. **

**Well, I don't have many reviews but I get many reviews. This story has by far the most reviews of ANY of my stories. It may only be a few, but I don't care. Thanks for the support! **

**Next Chapter Starts Saga Two: Struggle for the Mighty Treasures! **

**Until next time...**


	27. First Destination: Rogueport

**The Next Chaoter is up at last, and officially starts the Second Saga. This is more of an intro chpater to said saga, so no action here, just a bit of small talk and preparations, stuff like that. **

**Anyway, time to begin.**

* * *

The Shadow Queen sat in her makeshift dark throne in the Dream World, tapping the arm of it in mild impatience. It has been an entire week since the villains that were sent out to stomp the heroes out. Instead, a full-blown war broke out of nowhere and they all started fighting. In the end, Turbo Mecha Sonic sent them all away with his increased power.

All in all, things did not go well. Not even a little bit. A total disaster, all in all.

She has gotten completely used to using Blaze's physical and modifying it as her own. Definitely stronger, faster, and more adequate than when she used Peach's body. Far from it, she's never felt so alive. Maybe because she copied the body of a 14-year old feline, but whatever works for her.

Though there was a bit of something that hit her nerves beyond her usual calmness. Those heroes did indeed manage to assemble, and surprisingly they did not start looking for the villains. No, they were going for something far more concerning. They were looking for the only surefire means of defeating her.

Her own treasures. The Crystal Stars. And if they get their hands on the Sol Emeralds as well, they'll restore that cats power greater than it's ever been. That can't happen. She has hoped too much and went too far to be struck down again.

She stood up and stomped. **"Bat King! Approach!" **

Antadama yelped and stopped whatever he was doing to teleport before her. He hesitated before answering her. **"Vhy hello, my Queen. Vhat do you require from me?" **He's learned quickly that the Shadow Queen is quite possibly the most powerful villain in this faction, if Mephiles charged with Iblis spirit doesn't count as well. Either way, it was best to keep her...not angry.

**"Hand me that Dark Stone of yours. I need to make adjustments." **Not hesitating at the least this time, handed the Dark Stone to her, wondering what she might need from it.

She was obviously thinking of being forceful and demanding of this request, which only made the artifact more eager to grant her wish. Her thoughts were obviously not voiced out loud, but it was understood. When her request was made.

A couple seconds later, three enormous figures rumbled throughout the Dream World, growling and snarling at the sudden confusion of their situation. They glared at the feline below them with violent intent.

"Who are you?! Why are in this crazy strange world?!" Hooktail roared first, with a hit of fire breath.

"Did you bring us here on purpose? That's a mistake on your part, because we haven't eaten in quite a while." Gloomtail bared his fangs.

However, the final dragon, Bonetail, was just sitting in shock. Centures ago he was died and became bones and just that. But he now feels the green scales on his skin, and the flesh behind them. He feels his heartbeat again, and now sees with actual eyes. He has his body back. Now he would have rejoiced in this, butnrealized that his younger siblings made a foolish mistake. "No, Hooktail, Gloomtail! Don't attack her!"

"Why not? She's easy pickings, and she's right there! How can we-GAGH!" Hooktail started, but then began to choke and gag, Gloomtail was the same way. Then they were thrown forcibly into the wall behind them, and groaned in pain. They looked in shock at the feline before them. She looked annoyed. They gasped as they saw the invisble shadow hands dissipate behind her.

**"You should have heeded your eldest sibling's warnings. You will greet me with better respect than that. You are my pets, you will not raise a threatening claw against me." **Shadow Queen said with calm ominous feeling.

The dragons eyes widened. Suddenly they were on their knees before the feline, kissing her feet quickly and repeatedly.

"F-F-Forgive us, Master! We had no idea it was you!" Hooktail panicked, as she and Gloomtail contiued to suck up to their creator, fearing for the lives they literally just got back. "You just look so different...we didn't know you have received another body!"

"Please, spare us your irritation, we promise it won't happen again!" Gloomtail said hurriedly, bowing as close to the ground as he possibly could, also kissing her feet.

**"That's better. At ease, my pets. You three have much work to do." **She said, waving a hand so they could relax a bit. **"Yes, I have recieved another host body for me to use for my own ends. It's much more powerful than Peach's, and I can properly use it well at this point. But that is not why I revived you three." **

"What would you have us do then, Master?" Bonetail asked, still a little in ahock that he got his breathing flesh body back.

**"I believe you already know. You will make your journey to Rogueport and cause as much damage as necessary. But you're main priority is to scatter the Crystal Stars. I refuse to allow Mario to defeat me with my own artifacts once more."**

"Mario?! I hate that punk!" Gloomtail snarled. "You can count on us, my Queen, just as long as we can make that loser hurt for what he did to us! And YOU of course! Hehe, of course this is revenge primarily for you."

"Still...I can hardly grasp it properly. Our Master is a cat now..." Hooktail whispered. Shadow Queen's eyes and ears twitched, her senses higher than they've ever been. The shadow hands rosw from the ground and began choking Hooktail again. "GACK! NOT THAT-UGH-THERE'S ANYTHING WRONG-AGH-WITH THAT OR SOMETHING-GUH!" At this, the hands released her, and Hooktail tries to catch her breath. She should really keep her big mouth shut if she's not eating.

**"Bonetail, your siblings are testing my patience..." **

"Sorry. C'mon you two!" He shouted to them, flying off in the portal to the real world, leaving the Shadow Queen there.

She sighed as she sat back in her makeshift dark throne, rubbing her head. She was surrounded by idiots and she doesn't have a choice about it...

**(Meanwhile) **

"I...I'm sorry. Could you repeat that?" A Toad gaped, shaking his head as he tried to process what was just ordered. "You want 20 each of Fire Flowers, Ice Flowers, Mushrooms, Cape Feathers, Super Leaves, and Statue Leaves, along with '10' 1-up mushrooms?"

"Yep I'd say that's enough to start us off." Mario nods.

"S-Start you off?! Don't you think you're overpowering yourselves a bit?"

Sonic scratched his quills. "Dude, most of the enemies we're facing can destroy entire worlds on their own. Trust me, this is nowhere near OP."

"I am aware of that, but still..."

Bowser was getting bored with the Toad's concern. "Agh, I'll give you all of this if you just get us our stuff and shut up." He picked up a bag, and placed it on the counter. Inside it was a lot of golden coins. Needless to say the Toad had no more arguments, and took the gold, and gave them the items.

Knuckles folded his arms. "I'm surprised you're having issues with them taking so long. Do you realize how long we waited for you while we were all having lunch?"

**(Small Flashback) **

Mario and Luigi gaped at the scene before them. They had been eating their cannelloni during ther lunch break before their big journey. Though they were utterly shocked at what two of their comrades were going through.

"NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM" The grunts of Bowser and Yoshi could be heard all over the room as they were almost savagely eating most of the food in the pantry. Of course the Magikoopas could make more, but still...

Sally leaned back against the table, casually eating an apple, and watching the scene before her. Sonic stood by her, nibbling a chili dog. It was like watching a highly confusing yet entertaining video online.

"...and you have to deal with this all the time?" She asked Toadsworth, who nodded in a fit of annoyance. She shrugged, and looked at Junior and Cream. "I hope everything is going alright for you two?"

"Piiiiiiiieeeeee..." They both said as if they were under hypnosis. Blueberry pie covered their mouths as served by Vanilla, who was worried sick and made it to them in time.

Bowser and Yoshi had like thirty plates cleared as they rubbed their stomachs. A couple moments later..."Okay, time for seconds." Bowser grinned toothly.

Starlow rolled her eyes. "You two sure like to gorge yourselves..."

**(End Small Flashback)**

"A King's gotta eat." Bowser grinned, picking his teeth a bit. "Enough about that though. What are we gonna do about your Master Emerald trinket?"

"Obviously I can't take it back to Angel Island and I can't leave it here. And taking it with me only increases the risk of it getting taken from me, even with backup. So what do I do..."

"I know what to do!" Yoshi raised a hand. He had his tongue wrapped around the large treasure and still managed to swallow it. A second later he laied a regular sized egg and held it in his hands. "It's secured in this Yoshi egg! They won't be able to tell where it is at all!"

Knuckles blinked. "Y-You're right...I can't sense it at all. How'd you do that?"

"I have talents." he responded as he hid the egg in a backpack. "That's outta the way. So what's the plan?"

"Sally discussed that." Mario said. "Said we were splitting in two groups. One group lead by me and Sonic, will bring Tails, Knuckles, Sally, Amy, Luigi, Yoshi, Bowser, and, Peach. We'll be responsible for searching for the Crystal Stars and Star Spirits. Shadow and DK will lead the second group, consisting of Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Wario, Boshi, Blaze, Silver, Rouge, and Omega. They'll looked for the Sol and Chaos Emeralds."

"Woah...she divided us up into an equal group of ten each. Five of us from one world, and five from another. That's how our main group's will work, apparently." Bowser folded his arms. "It's not entirely even, but close enough. You Mario bros, along with Amy, Dixie, and Blaze are All-Around fighters. Sonic, Shadow, Diddy, Boshi and Yoshi are Speed fighters. Knuckles, Donkey Kong, Wario, Omega and I are Power Fighters. Tails, Peach, Rouge, Sally and Silver, are Skill fighters. That's five of each type divided in two groups." He nodded. "Your friend is quite the tactician."

Sonic thought about it, and smiled. "Yeah...she's pretty smart, for sure. But I don't think she thought about who's going to watch over Junior, Cream and everyone else still in this castle."

"You don't have to worry about that. I already got it covered." Sally said, holding NICOLE in her hands. "Trust me."

"I trust you." Mario said. "Although I was against having Peach come with us at first for her own safety, past experiences over the month told me it's safer to bring her with us on this journey than leave her in one place, due to her not being a fighter like the rest of us. As for actually looking for the treasures, Yoshi and Bowser can sniff out the Stars, while Shadow and Blaze can sense out the Emeralds." Mario blinked. "Woah, she really is a good tactician..."

"When I need to be. Can never be too cautious."

"See, that's the difference between you and I. You and your caution make you incredibly slow, while me and my speed take all the risks. And they always end up great for me."

"Always?" Sally said skeptically with a raised eyebrow. "Remember our childhood, AND remember your adventures away from Knothole. Did you get better or worse?" Sonic remembered a brief flashback about him stupidly kicking away the only artifact capable of restraining the Zeti...then rubbed his neck in silence. "That's what I thought."

He just pouted. "You're cold, Sal."

"Enough barking, dogs! Let's move!" Bowser shouted as he marched ahead of everyone. This resulted in a collective irritated glare behind his back, but no one said a word about it.

But he was right though, they needed to get movng as soon as possible. So they divided up evenly the number of items they bought between the two groups, and they went their separate ways. Mario, Luigi and Peach were leading for now, as they knew full well where the Crystal Stars were.

Rogueport.

**(Couple hours later) **

The first group was standing at a sea port. Something Sonic was not fully favorable of, so he chose to ride overseas on Tails Blue Torndao. They wouldn't leave until the boat was there though. Peach said it would take a little while before it would arrive, so for the time being, they relaxed at the port station.

As some took a nap, others just stared out to sea, until they saw a boat approaching in the distance. It took a few minutes for it to actually reach the docks. Three familiar friends stepped out and were well welcomed. Mario stood from his seat.

"Land Ho! And my, that's who called us?! It be Mario!"

"It's certainly been a long time."

He nods. "It's great to see you, Admiral Bobbery, Koops-"

"JUMP!" He was tackled into the ground by a flash of pink, which wasn't Amy. Instead Mario discovered that Goombella had jumped right at him out of nowhere, and it knocked them both down. But she got right back up in seconds. "Ohmygosh! OHMYGOSH! Mario it's SO awesome to see you! I haven't seen you in like...FOREVER!"

Unable to push the Goomba away, Mario could only give in and hug her. "Hehe, it certainly has been."

"I know! Like, why haven't you returned EVERY single one of my letters!? I only count like...ten out of fourteen of the letters you actually responded to!"

"Mail service isn't always accurate at our house, okay?!" Luigi flailed his arms.

"Whatever whatevs. Anyway, why'd you bring Big Bad and Smelly Bowser with you?"

He quietly gritted his teeth. "That bratty little fungus-"

"No time for all of that. Goombella, Koops, Bobbery, we really need to sail to Rougeport and gather the Crystal Stars. The Shadow Queen is back."

The looks of shock was revealed on their faces, especially Goombella's. Koops shook his head. "How...? We wiped out the Shadow Queen, we saw it!"

"Look, many things have happened and most of them didn't really end up in a good way. But we really have to gather the Crystal Stars quickly, before she gets any ideas on destroying them. It's our quickest bet. And my friends are here to help. Trust me, this isn't something we can do on our own."

Goombella blinked. "Things are going to chaos, aren't they? That be one of the only reasons you'd team up with Bowser...hm...okay! I can trust your judgement. Anything to go adventuring with you again! Even if it means working with ugly smelly Bowser."

"That irritating little brat!"

"Calm down, Bowser. Now, we should get going as soon as possible. There's no telling what will happen if we don't hurry." Peach said. "We'll go in deeper detail as soon as we set sail."

"Agreed. Sooner the better. C'mon boys, let's fly." Sonic called as he hopped onto one wing of the Blue Tornado, Knuckles onto the other, and Tails got in the cockpit, and they began their flight to the skies.

"Guess we're taking the boat. That's alright with me." Yoshi nods as he and the others boarded the boat.

"Right then! Setting sail!" Admiral Bobbery called, as the ship pulled out of port and they began setting sail.

As they began to go out to sea, Mario wondered something. "Bobbery? What happened to Cortez?"

"Aye...somebody went and snagged me best mate. Was hopin' you'd help me find him when we reached you."

Mario narrowed his eyes. Seems that things are going wrong everywhere. "Well you hoped right. Don't worry, we'll find him."

With those words of promise, they set sail over the seas, making their way to Rogueport, where they will begin their hunt for the Crystal Stars...

But they didn't know that three evil dragons will be waiting for them...

* * *

**There goes the first chaoter of the second saga. Now...things might get frustrating for me. **

**I'm fully capable of coming up with situations for these two teams, the true problem is what order to do them in. Remember the Star Spirits, Crystal Stars, Chaos Emeralds, and Sol Emeralds are seven mystical objects/beings each. That's twenty-eight in total, like it was said in the previous chapter. Obviously there's gonna be a bit more than that, I just might have a hard time organizing them. So if you find a bit of disorganization in the events in the chapters, forgive that please. **

**(Edit: *spoiler!*****Anonymous92 mentioned that Cream mentioned a Sol Emerald. That was intentional. Because during the Chaos from the battle of Junior and Captain Whisker, it was indeed swiped again, but due to Blaze's weakened state, she couldn't tell that it was close by. This error will come back to haunt the second team for sure. And it's all because a certain purple man didn't fess up...hope that cleared things up.)**

**Anyway, enough from me. The group that'll search for the Crystal Stars will spring into action in the next chapter, where they may/may not gain the first Crystal Star, who knows?**

**Until next time...**


	28. Return To Rogueport, First Crystal Star!

**Just so you know, the beginning song for this Saga will be 'Joy to the World' from the anime Neo Angelique Abyss. Great song to me. Listen to it, don't, your choice really. **

**Now let's begin!**

* * *

Sailing the high seas was more relaxing than the group thought it'd be. At least it was for the members that were actually on the boat, not like the ones flying in the Blue Tornado like Team Sonic was. Sonic would never be a fan of water, and he didn't have the stamina to back his speed enough, like Yoshi did.

If he couldn't run, he'd rather take flying over sailing as many times as he could. Though he's been learning to get over his fear of water, it did not help him in getting better at swimming. He's obviously horrible at that particular action. So he tries every other method that's available that will allow him to traverse large bodies of water without having to touch it.

It was embarrassing, as no one else in the group had such a weakness. At least plenty of friends are on standby on case he somehow falls into said body of water. But he'll make sure that doesn't happen. He had pretty good balance, and hr prefers ground and air over water anyday.

While everyone else on the boat was either engaged in conversation or just gazing out to the sea, they had something to do to pass their likely to be long journey.

"So how are things going by at Rogueport? I hear the place still lives up to it's name." Mario said, since there wasn't much to talk about during this trip.

"Yeah...still lives up to it's name. Though not as much ever since you came along...n-not that I would know much about it. I kept my distance in Petalburg." Koops said quietly.

"You still didn't come too far out of your shell, have you Koops? That's Okay, you and my bro aren't that different."

Luigi sat up. "If I knew what that meant, I'd be a bit insulted."

"I meant that Koops overcame his nerves and fought beside me, like you usually do."

"Oh. Right. Hehe." Luigi rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. He shrugged and pulled out something from his bag.

Sally tilted her head. "Sushi? I know we're out at sea...but...Sushi?"

"Of course! Sushi-"

SNATCH! ULP!

"...is apparently part of a green dino's nutritious breakfast." He deadpanned as Yoshi snickered from stealing his food. "That was MINE!" he shouted as he tackled the dino and they both started to roll across the ground in a comedic spat, causing everyone on the boat to sweatdrop.

Mario facepalmed. "How do I always deal with you two..."

"HE STARTED IT!" they both said.

"I DON'T GIVE A KOOP WHO STARTED IT! SHUT YOUR TRAPS OR I'LL FINISH IT!" Bowser roared, quieting the green warriors, and they sat in two separate corners, grumbling about mean Koopas, no offence to Koops. "Grr...I swear I'm hanging with children."

Peach kept sitting on the seats of the front of the sea, alongside Goombella, Amy and Sally. They seemed to quietly enjoy the spats of the guys, it helps dull out the boredom. And a bit of tension.

Sally sighs a bit as she looks up towards the skies, her hair flowing back due to the winds of the sea. She was eying the sky for Team Sonic. Most specifically Sonic and Tails. She just met Knuckles, so they really didn't have too much of a connection. She saw Sonic with his carefree adventure seeking face, alongside Tails who drive the Blue-Tornado, loyally keeping by his side the entire time. She was highky impressed with the boy that he built that plane and then redesigned it, all on his own. He even made it Sonic's favorite color, and of course Sonic would live that.

If there was anything that Sally didn't really welcome in her reunion with Sonic, was his large increase in ego. And believe her, it was bad enough when he was ten. It's one of his best qualities yet at the same time one of his biggest weaknesses.

She snickered. Of course he wouldn't really be Sonic if he wasn't overconfident once in a while. Just as well, loyalty was a strongsuit for him too.

Amy had asked her last night how she knows so much about Sonic...

_"Sonic and I have known each other for who knows how long. It's the whole childhood friend kind of deal, you know. Of course our friendship deepens when Tails was brought into the picture." Sally said. _

_"Close...you and Sonic are that close?" _

_"Now that he and Tails remember who I am, it's been easier for them to piece together those memories. Surely they'll remember everything soon. I hope. Things have been hard for all three of us." Sally sighed. _

_Amy kept her eyes concerned. "Hard...?"_

_Sally rubbed her hand through her hair. "Robotnik really did damage to our lives. Sonic and Tails' parents are dead, and so is my mother. Only Sonic's Uncle, and my own father, are left. We still haven't been able to fully de-robticize Uncle Chuck. But even if we could, it wouldn't matter. Some of his wounds are beyond repair, so we very reluctantly found it best to leave him a robot, for his own sake. As for my dad...he had to live with the guilt that I'm living the rest of my childhood without a mother."_

_"Oh..." Amy sighed, lowering her head a bit. _

_"I just met this 'Eggman' character. Although his attitude isn't exactly as ruthless as the Robotnik I grew up fighting, I don't like him any better. Threatening the world, other worlds...even the universe countless times...even if Sonic and Tails remembered and wanted to come back...Eggman's constant evildoing wouldn't let them. It's a shame it took a destructive evil force for us to be reunited..." Sally sighed, and stares at Amy. "Sonic considers you a dear friend of his. Have you been taking care ofnhe and Tails?" _

_Amy laughed nervously. "Eh...I'm not exactly the best trouble repellant in the world...I do have my shining moments. There isn't anywhere Sonic will go that I can't or won't follow him." For many reasons..._

_Sally smiled. "That's good. I'm glad Sonic and Tails met friends like you and Knuckles. You all seem like such great people." _

_"T-Thanks..." _

_Sally stood up, stretching her arm."I better finish packing, see you later." She smiled before she left to gather her things. _

_This left Amy qith somewhat troubled thoughts. She didn't know what to thinl of Sally when she first saw her arrive with Sonic. But now that she knows she as a history with Sonic and Tails, a very deep history. They were orphans, and Sally was motherless, because of what Eggman's other half. _

_Two new things were learned today. Sally was more important to Sonic than she realized. And that he and Tails have been fighting Eggman a lot longer than she thought... _

Amy was pulled out of her thoughts by a large rumbling coming from the waters. Everyone was pulled out as they look around the boat cautiously. "Uh...what was that?"

"Something be going down at Rogueport..." Admiral Bobbery said eerily quietly as he eyed Rougeport ahead of them. None of them really realized they were close by. "I be feeling it in me fuse...the folks are in trouble!"

"Hey uh...Mario. Have you ever fought a dragon before?" Sonic asked while Tails lowered the Blue Tornado down to the ships level. "Because I see one that's just stomping away at dudes..."

"...What color is it?"

"Red?"

"Momma Mia, its Hooktail! The Shadow Queen must be sending forces out to stop us from gathering the Crystal Stars...well I've beated Hooktail once and I can do it once more." Mario stood up. "I just hope her brothers aren't with her, then it might be an issue."

"GET YOUR DISGUSTING CLAWS OFF ME!"

Koops stood up fast and pressed himself against the railing. "Oh no, that's Koopie Koo's yell! Was she waiting for me this entire time?"

"Why would she wait for you at the port? It's not like you snuck out of Petalburg to meet us while she was asleep." Bowser shrugged. Koops blushed, and the King Koopa unfolded his arms with a surprised look. "Wait...you actually snuck out? You've got some tough shell after all! ButbI've seen your girl, she ain't gonna be happy."

"I have to save her first!"

Sonic and Knuckles stood up on the wings of the Blue Tornado, and looked down on Rogueport. Hooktail was rampaging alright. They looked at each other with a nod. Without a word, they tipped off the wings, and halo-jumped off the plane, soaring down from the sky to their destination, strong winds blowing past their quills/locks.

Tails narrowed his eyes as he flew after them. "Show-offs..."

Bowser groaned. "I gotta speed this rustbucket up somehow." He turned towards the source of the fuel, opens the grate, and inhales...

"Bowser?" Luigi turns around, only to panic. "Bowser! Don't do it!"

Too late. He blew a continous stream of fire into the coal while adding more coal, resulting in a boats version of a super speed boost. Everyone but Bowser was screaming for life as the floating vehicle sped out ouf control, at least catchijg uo to the others.

When it finally stopped, whiplash kicked in. The boat stopped, but everyone else flew forward and into thw ground, groaing in pain.

Luigi in particular once again experiences his daily unluckiness, as he lands facefirst into the buildings, not even bothering to groan. Just a small 'ow' is enough.

Mario recovered first, and looks to see most of Rogueport was in a state of panic from Hooktail's rampage. They would have to find a way to take this conflict away from innocents. Well not everyone here is completely innocent...lets say to avoid casualties then.

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles landed with a start, luckily for them they were right in the area where Hooktail is attacking. "There she is, Knux. Let's take her out really quick."

"Hold up Sonic. This is Mario territory we're treading in. That dragon might be tougher than she looks. And she looks a bit fierce."

Sonic sighed, scrtaching his quills. "I swear you worry too much! It's one dragon, dude. I'm sure the three of us together can bring her down no problem." BOOM! "What the-ugh!" One bright green flash sent Sonic skidding across the ground, picking up dust. He sat up and rubbed his head. Then he looked up. And deadpanned. "Although that guy...may be a bit of an issue..."

"Out of my way. I have no business with you at the moment." Ix flew in the air, his staff in tow. He had that calm patient look, but he seemed to be low on the latter. "The traitor is nearby. I can feel it. You won't get in my way."

Sonic dusted himself off and scoffed slightly. "You proved your point by blasting me out of nowhere...well that doesn't matter. We can't let you have your way."

"Yeah. You'll be having a tough time against the both of us." Knuckles clenched his fists. "I still owe you for hurting my friend."

Later on, Mario, Koops, Luigi and Bowser split off from the rest of the group, and were going to confront Hooktail. Well three of them were...Luigi seemes pretty content with staying farthest behind the group of four, saying that he was not a dragon fighter. Not a good one, anyway. But Mario wasn't having it.

"Koopie! Koopie Koo?! Oh man..." Koops was halfway regretting leaving her behind...again. But there was no way he was going to be able to save this tiwn without Mario's help. "Koopi-"

"KOOPS!" Turning around, he was embraced by the pink flash that was his girlfriend, as she hugged him tightly. "My goodness you're okay! What did I tell you about running off?!"

"W-Well...I...um..."

Bowser never doubted Koops claim about his girlfriend's overprotectiveness...but sheesh, that was borderline mothering. Just like Kamek with him...yeah. Kamek needed a girlfriend.

_Wait...hold on. Forget Kamek, **I **n__eed a wife! But Peach still won't even go out with me. And I can't even take my frustrations out on Mario, we're under a truce. Ugh...maybe Luigi won't mind a couple secret punch-outs... _

"Hey, where'd my morsel run off to?! She bopped me in the snozz and just ran! When I get my claws on her-" Hooktail stomped right around the corner, only to gape and growl. "Ah! Mario, found you, you little punk!"

"Hooktail knock this off! Have some compassion!"

"Heh! Compassion, what's that?"

"Very funny." Was the deadpanned response as the three were preparing to fight Hooktail. Though Luigi could have sworn someone was watching him from the shadows. He was correct, as his nerves told him to move to the sides a couple times.

"Luuuuuiiiiiggggiii..." he flinched as he heard a voice coo at him. He turned around and looked above him. Zeena was lying on her side on top a house in quite a suggestive pose, and she waved at Luigi with a sly smile. "I missed you. Did you miss me?~"

"Stop flirting with me! It's weird!"

**(Elsewhere) **

Sally, Amy, Peach and Yoshi were traveling behind the attack, to the far back where they follow the green dino. The others weren't kidding when they said he could sniff out the first Crystal Star. His nose his top notch.

They had deduced that since Hooktail just arrived recently, it means she doesn't know where the Crystal Star is yet. And Peach knows someone who cam make the search for the rest much easier, but that's for later.

Amy and Peach turned towards one direction, and they saw that people were still hurt, most noticably Piantas and Goombas. Peach being the kindhearted Princess, went to help them without question. Amy decided to keep watch over her while the other two continued on.

That left Sally and Yoshi to search for the artifact they seek. Yoshi's nose was contantly moving as his feet carried him forward. Sally followed him with utmost trust and caution, anything could jump out and attack them other than the seeable threats.

"Crystal Star...come out come out wherever you are..." Yoshi hummed with a somewhat trance-like walk. This made Sally smile in amusement. After a couple more minutes, however, she swore she heard something move, and she had Yoshi stop.

Sally had her eyes narrowed as she looks side to side, trying to keep up with whatever was tracking them. After the slighest sound of motion was made, she turned and activated the Ring Blade in her left wrist to deflect a green blast of energy, which made Yoshi jump in alarm. She saw soldiers in green and black glowing armor, and their target was them. This must be the Nocturnus soldiers Sonic told her about.

Yoshi recovered from his shock long enough to see another blast heading for him. He briefly inhaled it and spits it back at it's sender, blowing up the spot they were placed and scattering them in different directions. Some stayed close and were able to surround them.

The ambush was revealed. They each charged them one after another. Having both Ring Blades active, she blocked the laser shots headed their way, as well as leaping in and slashing apart the blasters that aimed at them. Destroying said weapons allowed her to subdue them with minimal problems.

Yoshi was in a tough spot. They were constantly firing at him, and this forced him to retreat within his formed shell. Gathering the momentum he needed, and began to roll around really quickky in order to surprise them, which he did. He moved really fast, and knocked over Marauders that were in his path. He then pops out and again has to dodge a slash from one of their blades.

He turns and narrowly avoids another of their blaster fire. Growling, he stands right in the middle of the horde. "Princess Sally, grab hold of my tongue!" Feeling weird about this idea and also feeling glad she wears gloves, Sally did as she was requested. Yoshi made sure she was holding on firmly, then began to spin rapidly, 360° kind of spin, and extended his tongue to the reach of their attackers. Sally caught on to Yoshi's idea and began kicking away at the remaining soldiers as she was spun rapidly. Any leftover soldiers were left in the walls or driven into the ground.

Yoshi stopped spinning, and Sally landed safely on her feet. She wiped her gloved hands. "Nice thinking, Yoshi."

"Not a problem, Princess Sally."

She chuckled. "We talked about this. Just 'Sally' is fine."

"Sorry. Like the Mario Bros I tend to show utmost respect for all royalty we meet. At least to the nice ones."

She petted his head, which made him murr and tap his feet a bit. "Good boy. C'mon, we still gotta find that Crystal Star."

"Oh, right! Though I'm surprised that you aren't worried about Sonic and Tails."

"Of course I'm worried. But I've seen how they fight since they came back. I have trust that they can take care of themselves. That've done that for so long so far, haven't they?"

"True..." was his chill reply as he returned to his sniffing out for the artifact they seek.

**(Back to Sonic) **

Knuckles landed on the ground with a start, only to be pushed back by the whiplash of a sudden green blast. It also made it's way over to Tails, who just barely dodges it, and was also forced to land.

Sonic was the only one fast to avoid all energy blasts aimed towards him, and jumped into the air to attack Ix. Though his feet were caught and he was thrown back into the ground. He recovers quickly and lands on his feet expertly. He then hangs back with his arms folded.

"Hey...did you get..._stronger _than last time? Because DK dunked you into the ground!"

"Had I actually been trying, it would have never happened." Ix calmly responds.

Sonic sighed. "Ah man. It's one of those kinds of deals?" He didn't get a chance for an answer, as Ix warped in front of him and swung with his staff, Sonic sidestepped and jumps a couple times away from him.

Ix stood up again, driving his staff slightly into the ground. "I've been in grueling war before, Sonic. Enhancing my own strength to prepare for this one isn't much of a difference for me."

"Don't have to remind me!" Knuckles shouted as he appeared from under the ground, uppercutting Ix into the air. Tails hand Sonic grab him by the hands and swung him down to to his target in order to land a Homing Attack. Again, this was deflected, and he was launched into the ground.

He groaned and got up again. Ix wasn't messing around about the holding back. He was barely doing damage to the powerful echidna. He then sensed him warp again, and was blasted in the back, and sent into the walls of a nearby shop. Head now in pain, he struggled to catch his breath.

"He truly isn't messing around. What am I supposed to do here...?"

Knuckles went to jab Ix again, but his fist was grabbed and he was thrown into the grown. "You're no match for me on your own, Knuckles."

"Wanna bet?!" He growled. He turned to punch, but was kneed in the chest, and he felt himself being picked up by the throat.

"Bets aren't your forte." Ix said dully as he prepared to further damage Knuckles. But then he heard something bounce on the ground, and a bright flash illuminated the area, and he was blinded by it. "Ngh! F-flashbang?! Who-?!"

Knuckles felt himself being carried a bit far off by someone. He opened his eyes and looked toward his ally. His shock was present as he was able to recognize the person easily. "Shade...?" He did not expect to see the peach furred echinda here in Rogueport.

"Knuckles. You're not too badly harmed. That's good." She said blankly, her Nocturnus armor on fully.

Sonic's ears perked up as he heard Shade's name being called, and tried to stand up. "S-Shade...oh man, Ix is gonna try to kill her! The whole traitor thing and all that...what do I do...?" He said quietly. He then felt something land on his head, and he grabbed it in confusion. "Huh? A Volt Shroom? Mario said that these things aren't usually power-ups..." He said. Then he smiled. "Time for an experiment..." He closed his eyes and absorbed the Volt Shroom...

"So the Traitor decides to show herself at long last...you've grown tired of hiding from me?" Ix voiced out. Shade did not dignify him with an answer, for he already knew it. "Silence. Very well, your punishment remains, regardless." He moved his staff to blast them, only to be blasted in the back by an electric shock.

Sonic's hand was smoking, from the shot he fired. His blue fur got a couple shades darker, and he had lightning marks on his quills and body. His hand crackled with lightning. "That's right. I just did that." He smirked. "You can call me Volt Sonic. And I can call you, outta here." He pointed, as he charged a special spindash, the lightning he generated increased as he continued to spin. He then released and charged Ix at high speed. Too slow to counter the unexpectedness of the attack, he was briefly overpowered by Sonic's Lightning Spindash, and there was an electric explosion at the end of the blow, as he jumped back to survey the damage he did. He frowned as he saw no sign of Ix. "Shoot! He got away. I wanted to test out this form a bit more..."

Shade made sure Knuckles could stand on his own, and looked goward Sonic. "You always had a tendency to surprise many enemies. Ix was forced into retreat once again."

"He was most likely still holding back. But I don't care right now, that was sick!" Sonic grinned, electric pulses going out to show his excitement. "Let's see if there's more enemies, I wanna do that again!"

"And...there's the immaturity showing itself." Shade sighed. So did Knuckles. It was clear that Sonic was beginning to like Mushroom World's power-ups. But it was time to regroup with Mario and the others, as well as discuss with Shade on why she's here...

**(With Mario) **

Mario backflipped from a large fireblast created by Hooktail. The major difference between then and now when fighting Hooktail was that she's obviously had a vast increase in her powers. It would be one of the only true ways to tell the difference.

The red flames she blew out of her mouth were far more intense than they used to be. It must be the Shadow Queen's doing, manipulating Blaze's powers to enhance her dragons.

"You think I have problems hitting a female?!" Bowser's shout echoed as he jumped high and powerfully punches Hooktail in her face making her stagger backwards. Koops retreated into his shell and launched at her feet, tripping her as she plummented onto her back.

Another difference between then and now. Mario has King Bowser as an ally.

Luigi was meanwhile dealing with much more troubling issues. Zeena was pretty much stalking him and his comfort level was really low. Zeti all caused discomfort, apparently.

"Weird? Hm...you don't seem to want my company...now I'm all sad..." Zeena faked a pout as she landed on the ground, making Luigi jump. She was then right next to him, as she grabs both his shoulders. "I would have assumed you'd gladly spend time with me."

"You expect us to be buddy buddy when you tried to kill my friends?"

"Oh that. Meh, that's business stuff. You gotta understand that what my leader says, goes. It's no hard feelings towards you.~"

Luigi angrily smacked her hands away and jumped back. "Hard feelings toward my bro is hard feelings towards ME."

Zeena sighed. "Brotherly loyalty...the only thing standing in my way." Was what she said, before she rushed and kicked Luigi in the wall. He would have fallen over, but she rushed again and kept him in place by holding him by the chin. "Is it really that important?"

"Yes!" He said in aggravation as he pushed her off and lands back on his feet. Her grip and strikes got more powerful. Man, even their enemies were preparing for large-scale conflict. This made things harder. But no matter. "I would be crazy to even think about leaving Mario behind!"

That said, Luigi picked into his overalls and pulled out a Fire Flower. Absorbing the power-up in record time, the green flames erupted out of his hands. Preparation was very helpful.

Back to Hooktail, Mario and Bowser were smacked away by the swing of her tail, recovering as soon as they could. Mario jumps high, Bowser retreats in his shell, both to avoid damage from Hooktail's flames. She looked up and smacked Mario back into the ground.

He broke his fall and rolled onto his back, and sat up. "She really has gotten stronger."

"Don't let that discourage you, plumber!" Bowser yelled as he once again jumped and punched the dragon in the face, though this time she stood her ground and grabbed in her claws, then smashed him into the ground.

"Stupid Koopa King! Now I'm gonna roast you!"

"Just try it!" They both charged up and blasted a stream of fire at one another, and the shockwave of the explosion sent them both reeling back.

Mario got up and rubbed his shoulder. "Ah...I hit the pavement hard...we gotta bring Hooktail down soon..."

"Mario! Muck up and partner up with me!" Admiral Bobbery called out, walking next to Mario. His fuse lit up and he glared. "Launch me!"

Hesitating at first, Mario just nodded and held his hammer back. "Fore!" He swung and hit Bobbery from behind, launching him away.

Hooktail pinned Bowser down and was about to blast him with fire again. Though she heard something sizzle and turned around. Only for Bobbery to hit her in the side of her ribs and explode with immense damage, blasting her across the landscape and crushing a couple houses unintentionally.

She moaned and got up in a huff. "Grr...ah! When my brothers hear about this, you'll be sorry!" She snarled and flapped her wings, flying into the sky, out of sight.

Bobbery lands on the ground, huffing. "Ye better fly away, filthy beast!"

Zeena sensed that Ix and Hooktail have left the area, as she dodged another one of Luigi's green fireballs. "Huh. My allies are gone. Oh well, that's my cue to leave." She shrugged as a Dream Portal appeared on the ground. She winked and waved as she jumped right through it, hair flowing. "Ta-ta~" Was her exit quote as the portal closed behind her.

Luigi powered down, and sighed at this. "Good gosh. Why are women so crazy sometimes..?"

"Ahem."

He froze as he saw Amy standing behind him with quite an irritated facial expression. He paled. "I've really gotta learn to shut my trap..."

The sounds of a pink hammer smacking a human could be heard for miles.

**(Regroup) **

Everyone was a able to regather at the spot where their ship stopped at port. They also appeared to be mostly unharmed. Volt Sonic and Fire Luigi returned to their original forms.

"Everyone okay?"

"Yeah! Peach and I made sure no one was in the crossfire of your fights. No one got hurt on our watch." Amy nods.

Bowser folds his arms. "Very good. Now the Crystal Star?"

"Right here." Everyone turned to see Sally andd Yoshi raise a hand, as the latter held the Diamond Star securely in his. "Seems those Nocturnus guys were guarding it or something."

Tails sighed. "Shadow Queen must be onto us. She knows the Crystal Stars are the only sure fire way to seal her away again."

"Isn't gonna change the fact that we'll find them first." Sonic shrugged. Then he turned to Shade. "As for you...what the heck!? Where did you come from?!"

She removed her facemask and a calm smile was etched on her face. "It isn't safe enough to discuss that in the open. We should find a secure place where we can't be monitored by unwanted attention."

"I second that. Can't take any chances." Sally added.

Goombella hopped. "We can use Professor Frankly's lab. Will that do any good?"

"It's better than being out in the open. Professor Frankly's it is." Mario nods. "But first..."

"Oh I know what you're gonna do. Lemme help." Sonic smirked.

With a welcoming nod, Mario and Sonic began to spin, while the Diamond Star glows above them, and when they stopped, they had one hand raised as they cheered: "Diamond Star: Retrieved!"

"All right!/Yeah!/Yahoo!/Nice!" The simultaneous cheers of Luigi, Tails, Knuckles and Yoshi sounded out after theirs, happy with their achievement.

Only six more to go...

* * *

**I think I got this figured out. When I switch to the team searching for the Star artifacts, I'll say 'Team Star' and when I switch to the team seaeching for the Emerald artifacts, I'll say 'Team Emerald'. That's why the group altogether is called Team Star Emerald. Clever? Maybe not. Whatever. Either way, my plan is I'll alternate between Teams for every chapter they gain a Star or Emerald, besides special occasions like possible two-parters. Basically I'm following guest reviewer Anonymous96's advice. That seem good? Let me know.**

**Next Chapter will switch to Team Emerald. Even though Shadow and DK will lead them, Blaze will obviously have major spotlight, because they're searching for the Sol Emeralds first. Wonder how that will start out? **

**Until Next Time...**


	29. Embracing Ice, First Sol Emerald!

It has been a pretty stressful time for her...

**_It doesn't matter whether you'll let me or not. I'm taking Iblis back, and there's nothing you can do._**

_No... _

**_You are now just a powerless little kitten..._**

_I'm not...I just...I'm..._

**_So Blaze, I heard your powers are gone now...how does it feel to have no claws to back up your attitude? Oh boohoo, you're mad. Can't do anything about it. You're now just another damsel in distress. _**

_I can't be...I have to...no...I...there's no way..._

_She looked up with disbelief as she saw someone crumpled on the ground. It was insanely difficult to tell whether that person was alive or not. But she got a close look at who it was, and shook her head. _

_Silver wasn't looking very healthy. The rest seemed pretty obvious to piece together. But why would anyone...?_

_She froze stiff as something menacing reached her ears. **"You're no longer worthy. The Sol Emeralds couldn't have a worse guardian than yourself." **She was trying to find the source of the voice, but all she felt was shadow hands gripping her from every direction, and she lost the energy to struggle. She was forced to land on her knees, and look up at the one restraining her. **"Their power...YOUR power...you're not aorthy to wield either. Not anymore." **Blaze was furiously trying to figure out what this was about. Then she froze again as she saw the one talking down to her. _

_The Shadow Queen. Still using her body. She held a hand towards Blaze's face, and black fire was formed in an instant. **"There's no use for a helpless guardian like you to carry these jewels of ultimate power. Do yourself and your friends a favor..." **She narrowed her eyes. And in the next moment, the black flames shot out at Blaze..._

**_"And burn..." _**

**(Real World, before Team Star left)**

"NO!" Blaze awoke with a start, eyes very wide and her breathing erratic. She was still in the infirmary at Bowser's castle, lying on one of the beds.

She couldn't stop breathing heavily, her heart was racing fast, and she felr immense numbness in her hands. She shook just as heavily, and could only silently ask herself: What just happened? It was only a nightmare. And yet the reality of it seems so likely...why would-

"Blaze! Calm down! Blaze!"

She blinked. She didn't know nor did she hear Silver constantly shaking her and calling her. Her hair was undone, so it was hanging over her head, and a bit in front of her face. "Silver...?"

"We're lucky we woke you up in time." Dreambert floated beside them both, in pillow form. "Antasma had you in the grip of a nightmare without you realizing it."

"Nightmare..." It certainly was. Mephiles, Shadow Queen, and Eggman Nega. All three of them relentlessly taunting her by mentioning her helplessness without her flames. It was a troublesome bother to her mind.

"He was aiming for the mental weakness growing within your consciousness. He wanted to weaken your resolve before it even started."

"Are you okay Blaze?" Silver asked gently.

Blaze quietly nods as she just sat silently. Trauma was clearly her enemy today. She looked under her blanket to see that she was wearing the typical hospital getup. She remembered her usual clothes were torn up bad during the recent fight. Now she'll have to change attire. And she'll also have to clean herself up.

"Excuse me..." she said politely as she exited the bed and walked away from them, both still having very concerned faces.

She passed by Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong in the midst of their conversation. "Alright Diddy, this is a major important part of our mission. I need you to be completely focused and completely doing your best! Now...help me stuff as many bananas as we can into this single travel pack!"

"Aye, partner!" He saluted as they began stuffing the fruits into the sack. Blaze sighed exhuastedly as she made her way to clean up.

She didn't take too long, warm water was nice on her fur, and she was able to properly wash her fur and hair while she was at it. She had to look presentable as a warrior after all. But if she's going for a properly presentable warrior, then she might hate what comes next.

She stepped out, fur clean and hair straightened out, she had herself wrapped in a towel around her hair and body. Stepping out, she blinked as she saw a decently large box sitting on the head of a Goomba respectfully looking the other way. Taking the box, she carefully opened it to see what was inside. Her eye then twitched, and she closed the box after a minute.

Moments later, she bursts in another room of the castle, holding the box in her arm. "You think this is funny?"

Rouge casually sipped some orange juice served by a Koopa, and sneakishly smirked at Blaze. "Why dear Blaze, I don't know what you mean."

"Don't play around with me. You KNOW I don't wear stuff like this!"

"And that's why I did it. It's time you step out your comfort zone and actually dress in something that isn't what you usually wear. I even made it combat durable, so it shouldn't hinder you when ya need to fight."

Blaze growled. "I'm. Not. Wearing. This."

The bat shrugged. "Your usual clothing is jacked up Blaze. That's all you have right now. Unless you prefer walking around 'all natural?' What a way to distract the enemt."

Blaze turned red, more in anger but with lots of embarrassment too. "You are utterly despicable. A despicable witch bent on causing mischief wherever you go."

"Aw, thank you sweetie!" Rouge cooed. Blaze groaned loudly, but knew that she's lost. With a look of defeat, she sighed and went ro change.

Dixie hopped onto a seat next to Rouge, seeing that Blaze looked upset. "Hey, what's her deal?"

"She's upset that she can't wear her usual clothes. So I got her new ones. I think it should fit her nicely."

"Somehow I get the feeling that you're enjoying this too much."

"Whatever floats your boat, kid. Yo, Blaze! My trained ears can hear that you're done in there. Come out."

"I don't want to. This doesn't suit me."

Rouge folded her arms. This cat was frustratingly stubborn. Not that she didn't like that, but they needed to get things moving. "Lemme get this straight. You're gonna risk the enemy getting the Sol Emeralds before us AND lose the chance to get your powers back...all because you're afraid of being seen in a skirt? That's outright silly, hon."

"..." It got quiet for a bit, before the door creaked open, and a (VERY rarely) shy looking Blaze stepped out so she could be evaluated. She wore black combat gloves with flames on them, a short sleeved open buttoned blouse, also with flames, and a skirt that reaches just above her knees, again, with flames. And none of said clothing held her back either. She could move easily as she was always able to. It really did fit her comfortably.

That didn't mean it was comfy for her personality. "I'm not sure about this..."

"You kidding hon? You look splendid!" Rouge smiled.

"But people will be able to see my legs...arms...and this blouse isn't what you're making it out to be..."

"Dear, stop your worrying. You're more fit than I am due to all your training. Your arms can lift more than you know, your legs allow you to kick hard and jump high, and the blouse is a personal touch of mine. Know why?" Blaze shook her head. Rouge smirked playfully, and poked her chest. "It'll keep ya warm, and it's comfy. Not only that...the twins need to breathe. Blouse can stretch to their accomadation. Your welcome~."

"Are you serious about this right now?!"

"Of course. Your other attire is always so tight. If the twins can't breathe, how can they grow?"

Blaze's eye twitched, and she walked away before Rouge could embarrass her more. "Thanks for the new attire, but I really don't need to be sinking into that kind of talk right now."

"You can gal talk with me anytime, kitty kat!" Rouge cooed again, which just made Blaze flush brighter.

She seriously could not understand how Shadow is able to put up with her every time they are working together. She's praticed stale faces, but he's a natural, apparently.

"Blaze!" Sonic called out, as he, Mario and the others were preparing to leave. "Woah, didn't think you'd actually start dressing like a girl so soon."

"I will hurt you."

"Kidding, I'm kidding around, relax. Real talk though, there's something I gotta tell you." Blaze lost the annoyed look on her face to heed Sonic's request. "I need tou to try and be cool whenever you get into a fight on your own hunt, okay?"

She understand what he meant by this, so she went to Mario for confirmation. "You don't have fire powers right now. Eggman Nega will surely use this as an attack on your self-esteem. You can't let him frustrate you, or you'll lose focus. Sonic won't be there to calm you down, so count on someone else to do it. Or just keep in control tue entire time."

She sighed. "It isn't easy for me. I have no significant power, only my high agility. Not much else ever since my flames were stolen by the Shadow Queen..." It was true that fire was impossible for her to perform at the moment. Even a Fire Flower can't jumpstart her.

"Any skill is better than none at all, Blaze. You should know this." Sonic said calmly. "Look, if having no power really bothers you that much, I have something that may help." He handed her something, and she got a good look at it. "If you get in a jam, you can use that. It'll also teach you something important, if ya squint."

"But-"

"Hey." He placed a hand on Blaze's shoulder, making her look at him. "You got this. We've fought together many times, so I know what I'm talking about. You can still do a lot of awesome things. No one tells you otherwise. Okay?" She blinked before quietly nodding. "Good. I gotta go. See you around." He waved as he and Mario marched off for Rogueport, along with Team Star.

With her mind currently cleared, she caught the attention of Diddy and Dixie. "You have nothing to worry about, we definitely have your back!"

She smiled. "Appreciated."

Everyone was just about ready to go. Shadow, Silvee, the Kong Trio, Boshi, Wario, Blaze, Omega, Rouge, and (regrettably) Waluigi.

"Can't afford to waste much needed daylight. Let's go." Shadow said, leading the way.

Wario points at Omega. "Why do we need the robot as extra muscle again? You got me!"

"I'm pretty sure everyone here besides your partner trusts Omega more than you. Tch, your own partner trusts Omega more than you."

"It's true." Waluigi shrugged. This actually caused Shadow to chuckle(which Rouge confirmed was very rare) at how right he was.

"Huh! Laughing with your back turned, huh?! I'd like to see you laugh in my face!" Wario challenged. Suddenly Shadow disappeared. Then he reappeared in fronr of Wario, making him jump.

"Ha. Hahaha. Ha." This was Shadow's silent yet humorous way of saying 'All bark and no bite.' He then turned and began walking away again. Wario, shaking a bit, recovered and followed, along with everyone else.

Waluigi meanwhile was still in the back of the castle, as he placed something in a very unnoticable flower pot. It was the Green Sol Emerald, which looked faded when the Shadow Queen drained it's negative properties. He retrieved it after Juniors bout with Captain Whisker. If Blaze discovers he hid it from her, there would be fiery hell to pay, powers or not. So he figured sense she couldn't accurately sense out the locations of the Sol Emeralds in her weakened state, she won't notice that one was in the castle the entire time. Then he can take it out and give it to her, to make himself look good.

Of course there was no way that plan could horribly fail, right?

"Waluigi! Hurry up already!"

"I'm comin! Geez!" He sighed as he olaced the pot in proper position and followed to group out.

And no one suspected a thing...for the moment.

**(On the road) **

Due to two of the members of Team Emerald being emotionless and antisocial and completely mission driven, *cough*ShadowandOmega*cough*, there really wasn't much room for conversation on their travels. Luckily DK was a jolly dude.

"Hey, so how are we gonna do this? How can we make searching for the Sol Emeralds easy?"

"It's not going to be easy at all." Blaze responds. "Antasma used the powers of a Chaos Powered Dark Stone to fuse our worlds together. Surprisningly, this also includes my world merging with Sonic's...unharmfully. And I know the Mushroom World is just as big as the two combined..."

"So he pretty much created a giant mashed together world that consists of both Mario and Sonic's dimensions?"

"Precisely. And due to the amount of energy put into that wish, separating our worlds may be all but impossible."

Diddy stopped for a moment and hopped on DK's shoulder. "Wait...you're saying there's a possible chance our world's will stay permanently merged?"

"I'm afraid so. Tails and Eggman confirmed this."

"Oh man...how will we live in a super fused world?" He paused. "Well...at least all of our friends will be together a lot more!"

"Diddy..."

"No, I mean it! Remember the Olympic Games. All of us gathered together, playing various sports, cheering on our friends, and just having fun together. Those times were really awesome times!"

Dixie gave it some thought. In truth, it really wasn't that bad a thought. "Yeah...even if our world's can't unfuse, we'll still be able to hang out together a whole lot more! A big circle of friends!" She stares at Blaze. "It'll be confusing as heck, I won't disregard that. But...will it really be that bad?"

Blaze looked at the ground. "Well...when you put it like that..."

Shadow's communicator beeps, and he looks at his wrist. "Doctor?"

"Shadow, I'll be assisting you via long ranged communication. There's a Sol Emerald up ahead, but be cautious, Eggman Nega is in the area."

"Understood." He responds. Then he turns to everyone else. "An Emerald is nearby. Up ahead, but so is Eggman Nega."

Silver narrowed his eyes when he saw Blaze tense up. "That's not too good. I think it's best for us to hurry and get the Emerald before he detects us."

"I can support that idea." Boshi nods.

There was a murmur of agreement between everyone, and they were moving to hide. But then it was too late by then, as DK pushes everyone out of the way at once. He jumped back from a sudden missile strike from above their location. Slowly getting up, they eyed their attacker.

"I thought I'd find you lot in this area. It's never easy to get the drop on me." Eggman Nega says with a sly glare. "Now I suggest you all just turn back from your little mission before you get hurt."

"That's never going to happen!" Blaze shouted.

"I suggest you keep your muzzle closed, Blaze. You're no longer a threat." Was the careless response. "Now what will it be?"

"The answer should already be pretty clear to you." Boshi says blankly.

"Fine. More chances for me to use my expanded arsenal either way."

"You STOLE most of Eggman's stuff."

"Shoule have taken better care of them then. Now if you won't stand down, force will obviously be used."

**"I couldn't agree more." **Everyone jumps at the new voice, and tried to pinpoint it's origin.

Shadow felt chills, as he looked down. He shadow was separating from him. "What the?!"

It then hastily seperated from him and stood up on it's own. After a few disturbing twitches and mashing, the shadow completed itself, and Mephiles was before them all. **"Greetings, Ruthless Shadow, Dear Blaze, and poor poor naive Silver..." **he started, which made Silver infuriated due to the insult. **"I've caught on to your little Sol Emerald hunt. I can't allow you all to complete that hunt, unfortunately. It sounds amusing." **

DK pounds his fists, and pushes Diddy and Dixie behind him. "You ain't stopping us! How about you just leave, or face a clobberin'!"

**"Oh, that DOES sound fun! But I have an even more amusing idea. You see...joining with Iblis again has given me quite the arsenal of powers. Allow me to demonstrate. Pay close attention." **

Mephiles focused his claw outward, and channeled his enhanced power on the spot before him. A ring of lava appeared where he was pointing, His claw raised up, and a stream of lava rose up from the spot. He closed his claw so that it could solidify itself. As he did so, a shape began taking form, and after a couple of seconds, it was finallt familiar.

It was Iblis. He looked exactly like Mephiles, but made of lava, fire, and molten rock. His rock like eyelids shifted open to reveal sinister green eyes. Also similar to Mephiles.

"What...?" Silver gaped.

**"You could say I've learned a few new tricks. Iblis and I used to be one, however we can never become Solaris again. So my solution, make us a formidable tag team as the next best thing." **He pointed forward. **"Now, my brother, attack!" **

The emotionless being of fiery destruction shockingly heeded his cunning counterpart's words, and blasted a stream of fire at the group. Everyone scattered to avoid the supremely hot flames.

"Taking cover now!" Wario stated as he and Waluigi jumped away from the flames and moved quickly out of sight.

Rouge huffed as an irritates vein popped on her head. "Some Star Warrior that loser is..."

Iblis was beginning to blast more orbs of fire at his targets, though most were stopped beforw they got a chance to hit anyone. It was revealed that Silver stopped and extinguished them. "Not a chance!"

Eggman Nega raised an eyebrow. "It's getting pretty rowdy down there...and what sortof villain would I be if I didn't contribute?" He presses a button on his pod. "I'll contribute, with Egg Genesis!"

The flying weaponized fortress was cloaked in the skies the entire time. It had released a flurry of Eggman Nega's robots onto the ground, and itself began charging it's lasers.

Blaze grabbed Diddy and Dixie and took them behind cover, or at least out of range of Mephiles and Iblis. She turned to Silver fighting Iblis, wondering if he needed assistance...

Donkey Kong began his tearing apart of Eggman Nega's weaker robots. His superior strength tearing away at the attacking mechs. He even took one in one arm and began beating all the others with the mech in his hands. He hung on by the arm and swung it like a bat on most attacks, then tossed it into a group, knocking most of them down.

Diddy and Dixie, from the safety of a high tree, eagerly watched DK battle the mechs. They were really just like most of Eggman's fodder robots, too weak and too fragile.

"Ha! Far too easy!"

"Then you're going to like this one." Nega said. All he did was merely press another button at his pod, and something had jumped far. When DK turned he was tackled and shoved aside forcefully by a round shield. He recovers quickly in order to discover what it was. It looked like an upgraded version of the Egg Emperor, at best.

He then caught the lance that tried to jab him, and found himself trying to push it back. It took some effort, be he was able to knock the giant mech off balance and then Super Punch it into the ground, where it picked up lots of dirt. It also shook off the damage fairly quickly, and drew it's lance once more, and used it's jets to charge DK. Thinking it was about to go for another jab of the sharp object, he was about ready to catch it again. Though it was a fakeout. It pretended to jab, but merely spun around and smashed him aside with the side of it's shield.

He had to admit, that thing was tougher than it looked, for sure.

He heard it's jets power up again, and it charged at him powerfully, shield first. DK braved it and held his palms out to take the full brunt of the charge. To Eggman Nega's shock, that's exactly what he did. He completely stopped the Egg Emperors charge, and was only pushed a couple feet. His feet digs into the ground, and he shoved the big mech away from him, causing it to roll across the ground.

Across the field, Shadow was dealing with Mephiles alongside Omega. "Target Set. Threat of Mephiles, highly dangerous."

**"Hunk of scrap is pretty smart for saying that. It won't do too much good in the long run." **

"We'll see."

Shadow is not underestimating this dangerous creature, not again. Mephiles was not a strong foe before but he makes up for it with cunning whenever possible. He knows the shadow can't win a straight fight.

Indeed, he summons up a plethora of monsters that he summoned before in order to combat his foes. He decides to handle Shadow himself. He was high in the air and began throwing numerous black energy spheres at his target, though he was able to avoid many of them without trouble. When he actually got close, he warped away from him at the last moment.

He felt the air shift, and dodged to the right from Mephiles' energy spheres striking while he was in the process of warping. He recovered and aimed to spindash into Mephiles while he was still clueless on what was going on. Though he saw that coming, ane also dodged away from Shadow.

Mephiles aimed to take flight again, though this time Omega saw through him as he blasted a barrage of missiles at him. Briefly surprised, Mephiles took the explosions they caused and ended up crashing along the ground.

He grunted slightly as he stood from the blows. Even when powered up, head on fighting still wasn't his forte. So there was one thing he could retort to. Seizing the opportunity. He tilts his head.

**"Very good you two. But I business to attend to so how ahout I make this easier for you? I'll shorten the battle." **he said eerily. He charged up an attack within himself, and suddenly released a great shockwave of dark power that knocked everyone back, except for Iblis.

Shadow was pushed back by Mephiles' unexpected methods. He also became irritated when he carged another sphere of energy and pretended to shoot at Shadow. But when it was inches away from his face, it swiftly changed direcrion and blasted DK in the back, causing great pain.

"You're just as big a coward now than you were back then!" Shadow seethed.

**"Please. That wasn't cowardice. _This..." _**He raised an uncaring claw towards Diddy and Dixie, much to their horror. **"...is cowardice. Then again, I don't care about what you think of my methods. They get my job done." **

Blaze held her arm as she viewed the scenes going on before her. Mephiles tendency to not play fair has most of her friends down for the count. Even Eggman Nega is backing off. But what should she do? No powers of her own anymore, the warmth the flames she bore within her has been taken away by the very person who did this to her. Without her powers she was not going to make it. Sonic's item.

_"If you get in a jam, you can use that. It'll also teach you something important, if you squint." _

This was an Ice Flower. He yave her an ice flower in case she needed it, and it's also to teach her something. But what? Then she realized. It wasn't totally exact, but Fire and Ice are very strong opposites. Flames have been her curse, which in turn was actually a gift. Mephiles forced that away from her, so she truly didn't know what to do at the time.

But...could she truly...? She looked up at Dixie frozen expression as she clung to Diddy Kong. Cream was just like that when she was shouting for her, and Junior was shouting for Bowser. Her being possessed by the Shadow Queen, she couldn't stop them from being launched away.

Too weak. At the time, and even now, the suddenness of all the events shook her core, and she lost focus, and it cost her her powers. It won't happen again. She can't hesitate.

_I must save the Kongs! _

No longer hesitating, she held the Ice Flower in her palm and absorbs it quickly, and she began her change instantaneously. A bright blue flash surrounded the entire area, and it got significantly colder all of a sudden.

Even Mephiles canceled his attack and looked at the light in disbelief.

The flash disappeared, and Blaze appeared as it finally dimmed down. The ground beneath her was covered with snow. Her usually purple fur was now completely blue. Her blouse and skirt were still black, but now carriwd blue flames instead of regular ones. She held out her palm, and a single shard of ice formed on her will.

And at last, her eyes opened sharply, revealing glaring icy blue irises, the usual yellow no longer present.

**"Blaze...what have you done..!" **Mephiles snarled.

"You've stolen my flames..." she said quietly. "This left me no other choice but to seek the power of it's polar opposite." She raised her hand. Iblis formed a blade made of his arm and lashed to stab Silver, but a small pillar of ice halted his movements completely.

"I am Ice Blaze."

**"No. NO! You were supposed to be helpless without your flames! You're not supposed to be a threat anymore!" **Mephiles snarled. That detail was not what he expected from this encounter.

Yet he made one very stupid mistake as he feels a shadow loom over him, and a gust of wind pass by. "Shouldn't have taken your eyes off me, chump." He turned, only to be launched through fifthteen trees in a row by Donkey Kong's Super Punch.

"Ice Claw." Blaze called as she hopped up to Mephiles after he boucned off tje final trew, and her hand claws became covered with ice, and she scratched him deep and painfully into the ground.

Mephiles struggled to stand, but was completely held in place by Silver's PK powers. So Shadow finishes the battle by spindashing fast into the shadow, crushing him into the ground.

Mephiles was flabbergasted. He's been beaten down more than he can take at the present moment. But that was his own fault for thinking things were the same as they were before. He turned to see Iblis freeing itself from the powerful block of ice Blaze trapped it inside. It's heat was able to help, but he could see the ice really slowed it down.

No choice, he'll have to retreat for now. He grabbed Iblis and opened a rift, stepping back. **"This...this changes nothing." **

"Whatever helps you sleep." Boshi shrugged.

**"Shadows never sleep..." **Was the chilling reply as he disappeared through the rift, and the opening closed.

Silver lowered his guard when he thought it was safe. He looked around in confusion. Eggman Nega slipped away, just like the original one does. Drat.

Dixie hopped along the slightly cold grass and finds the Sol Emerald ghey were looking for. It was the bright blue one. She turned to Blaze and tossed it. "Catch!"

She did so, and she eyed the stone in her hands. It was looking drained, but she could see at least a bit of color inside it. This somewhat pleased her. Even with their power drained, they were still fighting to keep their fire lit. Just like she was, but in an entirely new way.

"That was crazy cool! I mean it was actually crazy cool!" Diddy hopped around Blaze as DK dusted off his hands, having ready turned Egg Emperor into scrap.

"That leaves six more to find. What a treasure hunt this is turning out to be." Rouge smiled. Then she frowned to the Wario bros...who were still hiding. "No thanks to these losers!"

"No time to stay idle. Eggman Nega knows what we're looking for, and he'll try to find them first. That wasn't his only Egg Emperor, and it certainly wasn't his strongest. He has an entire arsenal of weapons he has, and the weapons he stole from me. He'll use them all against you." Eggman beeped from communications.

Ice Blaze looked upon her fur, now a light blue, just like the Sol Emerald in her hand. She was now an opposite of the Emeralds fiery power, and yet it was not rejecting her. More likely, it was embracing her. She didn't know how. But she knew that she owed Mario and Sonic big time for thinking ahead for her.

Then she had her eyes on Diddy and Dixie. They were just staring at her, eyes filled with gratitude and innocent happiness that she was there with them. Especially in Dixie. In return, Blaze had her eyes full of protectiveness. She'd keep them safe if for some reason Donkey Kong cannot.

With a firm nod, she turned, and began leading the group herself, as she stared at the Sol Emerald in her hands.

"Nega is a fool if he thinks that's all it takes to hinder me..."

* * *

**This was a sorta Blaze-centered chapter for the most part, I know. Just felt like it needed to be done. Maybe not as good as the previous chapter, but you know...meh. **

**Switching back to Team Star in the next one, as they'll obviously search for the next Crystal Star. **

**Until Next Time...**


	30. Emerl: Rebooted

"Those stubborn heroes are more capable than I anticipated..." Zavok narrows his eyes as he paces back and forth in the Dream World. Each group already has a single gem in their possession, and were more than likely on their way to get another. It was certainly not making the Shadow Queen happy.

"This is what Mephiles warned us about, and what I foresaw as well." Zik said as he balances out on his staff. "Much more effective as a group than when separated. And doing that will be close to borderline impossible."

"So the 'Divide and Conquer' method isn't going to work for either team?"

"As long as Mario, Sonic, and DK, the lively fun-loving leaders, still breathe, I'm afraid not."

"And what of Bowser?"

"He seems more determined than ever to how you say, 'plant his foot in your face' for messing with his family."

Zavok chuckled darkly. "Of course he would say that. But...the incredible physical strength he wields when angered...how does Mario always manage to be an equal for him?"

"I wonder that myself, my student. A little bit off-topic, but what do you plan to do about Zor?"

Zavok's tail smacks the ground, cracking it a bit, tthough sense this is the Dream World, it repaired itself in moments. "That traitor is of no concern to me anymore. Besides, Eggman has probably rigged Bowser's castle with hi-tech weaponry after that little clash. Even if I wanted to get Zor, I wouldn't be able to touch him either way."

Zik hopped off his staff, and began pacing the ground. "And no one is foolish enough to try and confront us in the Dream World again, because here, Antasma has major influence here. The only other person with a powerful influence over this realm would be the green plumber, and he doesn't have the nerve to try something like that again." He chuckled. "Humorous that Zeena is infatuated with a nervous timid warrior like himself."

"Why is that, exactly?"

"Beats me."

Zavok sighed in a fit of aggravation. He honestly did not expect this kind of behavior from his teenaged ally either. She admitted to finding Luigi's shy timid personality _cute. _Ugh, the nerve of that woman, attempting to be affectionate with the enemy. He just hopes that it dies away soon.

Regardless, it was becoming apparent that this conflict was already becoming more hazardous by the second. Mario and Sonic's forces have the will, his own forces have the raw power, Eggman Nega's forces have the largest forces, and Smithy's forces are completely unknown to him. And that alone makes him the most dangerous. If Zor wasn't such a traitor, he'd send him to investigate the weapons king.

_Zor and Zeena...damn teenagers. I can't allow her affection for the green plumber blind her. If she turns on us for this exact reason...I'll have to put her down first chance I get. No exceptions. _

Regardless, they needed a new edge. They'll have to send something that can hold their own against the heroes.

**"Zavok. I request your attention." **Shadow Blaze(he shortened it to Shadow Blaze since Shadow Queen was becoming a bore for him, and Shadow Queen isn't much of a name. Not that he realt cared, though.) demanded of him with her condescending tone.

He wasn't a favorite of being talked down to like he was some child. But Shadow Blaze could kill him anytime she wanted, since Mephiles, the only one here powerful enough to keep her calm, was currently not here.

"Yes, my Queen?" He partially growled out those words.

She got to the chase. **"I need one of your allies to assassinate someone for me. Sir Grodus." **

"Gahaha! What kind of lame name is Sir Grodus?!" Zazz cackled.

**"That 'lame name' belongs to someone who can assist the red plumber in finding the rest of the Crystal Stars due to his extensive knowledge on them." **

"Would Sir Grodus really be that big a threat? You did say that he's just a head now." Zavok shrugged.

**"IMBECILE! I just said that he can majorly assist them in finding those Stars. Have you not heard the phrase how you say, 'Knowledge is Power'?" **

Zavok folded his arms. "Knowledge can't beat brawn like this. Not ever."

**"Really now?" **Shadow Blaze lowered her eyes, as well as her voice, so she would speak in a somewhat childish voice, but there was nothing childish about the intent of mockery in her eyes. **"You've been made a fool of by an obese man and a young two-tailed kitsune. Because they _outsmarted _you." **

The Zeti now just growled angrily, as his ego was mercilessly being targeted with just a whsiper. He still remembered the abuse he's endured under Eggman's hands. And that he was fooled by a child. A fragile, small, insignificant, _child. _He overlooked their high IQ, and that lead to his downfall.

**"Don't glare at me because your pride is a tad wounded. Consider it a wakeup call."**She turned and walks away with her emotionlessness returning. **"Your arrogance lead to overconfidence, and you lost to the blue hedgehog. Regardless of my immense power, I refuse to underestimate Mario again. You'd be wise to do the same, lest you wish for more shame on your part."**

He just sighed and rubbed his temple. As harsh as she was about it, she was correct. Sonic was really good at making the badnguys anrgy, even when he's losing something. He takes that momentary unfocus and bends it to his will. Mario almost never lets anyone get to his head, period.

"Hah...I must come up with another approach. I need someone to get on that assassination she's yammering about. And I know just the superpowered robot that can do so." He turned around and smirks.

Something was shining in the small shadows, and blue eyes could be seen through the darkness. And also...a feeling of terrible power. Ix had warned him not to make a wish like this. The being Zavok brought back next was not only a threat to all sides, but could cause chaos and destruction wherever it goes, when provoked.

Those two words were really all Zavok needed.

"Emerl...how would you like to go on a little trip?"

* * *

Cream suddenly emerged from her slumber. Her head was lying on Vanilla's lap the entire time, and they were still in the castle. She could see Eggman working on something in the computers, Kammy, Kamek and Dreambert were still watching over the still unconscious Koopalings, Rosalina was gazing out at the sky, while petting a Luma.

And Junior was asleep in his own bed, holding Cheese close to him, though he doesn't seem to realize it. And according to his smile, he found the Chao quite cuddly.

But Cream didn't have time to comment. She stood up and looked up at her mother. "Mamma. I think the others are in trouble."

"You don't need to worry about them, sweetie. They've proven enough times that they can take care of themselves." Vanilla said quietly.

"Mama, I'm serious. I really really REALLY think the others are in trouble. I just..._feel _It."

Normally she wouldn't accept this nonsense seriously from Cream, but her eyes stopped her. Cream was dead serious about what she was saying, even though she wasn't trying to look that way. Somehing has clearly gotten the child distressed.

"Just let her go. Me and Rosalina can keep her safe, and then come RIGHR back." Junior opened his eyes and hopped out of bed, relasing Cheese from his grip.

"You have my word that your daughter will not be harmed. But she's determined to face the object of her distress." Rosalina said quietly.

Vanilla could see she was outvoted, so with a long sigh, the protective mother allowed Cream to go with Junior and Rosalina. The last person teleports them away from the castle. She still wasn't used to her daughter, her ONLY daughter, run off into danger, even when she had to.

Although as long as she at least has someone to watch over her, she cpuld guess thinfs might be fine. She smiles warmly at the fact that Junior agreed to go the very _second _Cream asked to leave. He seems awfully attached to her, but was clever enough to hide it.

But he didn't need to hide anything from her, it's only natural for young children. Cream is the only child who voluntarily wanted to be his friend. He really didn't want to mess that up, and its because of his status that would be the only time someone his age ever offers him a hand in friendship. It was this fact that made her smile sadden.

The child really was lonely...

* * *

"Oh my golly...what happened here?" Goombella said in a fit of worry at the state of Professor Frankly's lab. It looked like a tornado(or Sonic) flew by here. Books and papers were thrown all over the place, and a few glasses were shattered on the floor. This did not spell good news.

"Oh man...what happened to Professor Frankly's lab...wait...what happened to Professor Frankly?" Koops asked.

Sally walked further into the room, and kneeled down. "Well there are clearly signs of a struggle occurring here..."

"A s-struggle?! I told him I would only be gone for a couple days...what could have happened?!" Goombella said in a saddened and slightly guilty tone.

"I may have an idea." Tails raised a hand, causing attention to turn on him. "We're looking for the Crystal Stars. The bad guys don't want us to find them, obviously. Professor Frankly are one of the few that can actually track them down more accurately than any of us on our own."

"That means they must have done something with the Professor...agh! They're taking the only chances we have at finding those stars quickly! " Luigi sighed. "Not only that, either he knows where they could be or not, Frankly is our friend."

While the others were discussing this, Knuckles was having small talk with Shade. She told him about how after Ix's defeat they went their separate ways...after removing Eggman's almost complete control he had over the world during their time in the Twlight Cage(leaving EGGMAN on their world by HIMSELF with NO ONE WATCHING HIM? Sonic stated that was a really sucky idea) and she has pretty much adapted to their world's culture and ways. Though she's never stopped honing her many skills.

But after feeling the merge of Mario's World with Sonic's,it was clear that staying out was not a good option for her. She had to set out and try to find the meaning of the sudden energy spike, and during her investigation, she had ended up in Rogueport of all places. The Crystal Stars must be reacting to the changes as well, just as the Star Spirits predicted.

She only truly went into hiding when she sensed Ix snooping around for her.

After seeing Knuckles and Sonic alike dueling Ix not too far from her location, she honestly did not know what to think, except to help, of course. When it's these two, she just HAD to.

"Regardless, seeing you two again was a chance to shake Ix off my trail. But I didn't expect you to actually send him packing. After that I decided to stick around."

"Either way, it truly is good to see you again Shade." Knuckles nods. "But it's still not gonna help us find those Crystal Stars. Cause we don't uave the braniac that actually knows where they could be, and Tails can't always work from scratch."

Shade sighed for a while, then she stared at everyone. "There might be a chance that I can track Frankly down for you. I mean it's only duty that I repay you for saving me."

Sonic shrugged this off. "Shade, we're just doing what friends do, standing uo for one another. Ix tried to mess you up, we sent him packing."

Mario nods. "Indeed. You could help us look for him, and the stars. But we can't take our chances with waiting for an answer. I say we do a search through the rest of Rougeport until we can find what we're looking for." He thought, then remembered something. "Sono come un idiota! Perche non ci ho pensato prima?!"

Everyone had a major sweatdrop slid down their heads. Mario rubbed his head. "Sorry, I tend to shift completely to Italian when I'm frustrated, or when I realize how I messed something up." He calmed down. "I was just saying that I should have thought of this sooner! There's a map that'll magically point us in the locations of the Crystal Stars!"

"I remember that map! But Frankly was the last one to have it..." Koops lowered his head.

"And who can find him much faster than we can?"

Goombella thought..."You mean we have to ask Grodus for help? Mario that's a great idea! But...won't those villainous jerks you mentioned try to deal with him?"

"That's why we have to get to him first. We're going to Poshley Heights!"

"Poshley Heights? Sure thing, let's get moving right away!" Sonic rushed for the door, but was stopped immediately by an outstretched palm. Sally's outstretched palm.

"Sonic. I'm only going to say this once. You and Tails be careful."

"C'mon Sal, whoddya think your talking to?" He snickered, sticking a thumb out to himself. "This is me we're talkin' about!"

"Coming from the hedgehog that once had the words 'Let's Juice!' as a catch phrase...that's exactly why I'm worried."

"Oof! Thou chipmunk princess have such little faith in thee?" Sonic said with a fake offended tone and look of shock.

"Sonic." Sally said, her eyes lowering, arms crossed and her boot tapping the solid floor repeatedly, and she has an annoyed frown on her face. This was her 'No nonsense' pose.

"Alright fine. I promise we'll be careful." Sonic sighed as he gathered Tails, Mario, Yoshi, Luigi and Knuckles. "C'mon Tails, before 'Aunt Sally' changes her mind.-OW! She just...she KICKED me!" he whined, seeing her evil smile. He forgot, you try to push Sally past her patience limit, she'll retaliate. Whenever and however she can. Within reason.

"Let it go, man." Knuckles rolled his eyes. "We'll be back soon. Don't go anywhere."

"We won't have a map and I have mostly women here now. Where would we go...?" Bowser rolls his eyes as the six heroes made their exit.

After a long silence, Peach, Amy, Koopie Koo and Goombella began gossiping. About what, Bowser didn't know, nor did he care. It was SO annoying. If his daughter was here joining them...shivers..."I'm takin' a nap." He deadpanned as he snuck into his shell and just falls alseep.

No one had the courage to tell him how loud his snoring was. The ones that did, have already left the house.

**(Outside) **

"Alright, Poshley Heights...where is it again?" Sonic wondered.

Mario luckily remembered most of the place, so actually getting there would not be a problem. But during their walk, they had to be weary of someone possibly tracking them, or trying to stop them, either method would be immensely unwanted. So it's keep an eye on the enemy kind of challenge.

But they felt watched as they got further away from the house. It was becoming eerily uncomforting. After a while, Knuckles just knew something was wrong. And Yoshi could smell the danger clearly.

Eventually Knuckles just stops altogether and turns around. "Alright. Who's the wise guys trying to stalk us? Face me, cowards!"

"Such a peaceful guy you are." Luigi sighed sarcastically.

This brought plenty of reason for the ones stalking to actually come out and confront the heroes.

"Ahahahaha! We meet again, at last, Mario Bros! Others." Dark Fawful emerged from the shadows, tugfing his cape. Tails had to admit, him just grinning like a madman while coming out of shadows...that's scary. "Fawful knows maggots are trying to reach Grodus to search for Star Crystals. But He won't let you."

"How do you plan on stopping us by yourself, little man?"

"Easy since he brought backup. Arise, Blizzard Midbus!" He rose one hand as the ice warthog emerged from an ice portal that appeared out of nowhere. He stepped through, arms folded. Okay, even Mario had to admit, that was a new one.

"Tch, that's supposed to scare us? We'll just kick your butts again!" Sonic said confidently.

"Ah ah ah, Fawful's not done yet." He wiggled a finger, causing Sonic to raise an eyebrow in suspicion. That creepy smile got creepier...somehow. "Meet Fawful's second...third in command!"

A loud boom was heard, and dust settled across the area. When Mario managed to open his eyes first, he seemed puzzled. Sonic was not. He was actually shocked still.

"...Emerl?!"

"WHAT?!" Knuckles and Tails shouted in unison. They brought him back under the influence of the Dark Stone!? NOT good!

"What's wrong? Why are you shaking since that robot arrived? Is it dangerous?" Yoshi leaned.

Knuckles kept a defensive posture. "Try 'copying and mimicking until he kicks everyone's ass all at once' dangerous."

"Sonic destroyed Emerl, mind that he really didn't want to, because he went insane from absorbing too much power and linking to one of Eggman's powerful weapons. He is a dangerous robot created by the Nocturnus, though he was given a peaceful AI by Eggman's grandfather. I don't think it's active." Tails said shakily.

Mario sensed Sonic was not kidding about the danger Emerl posed, so he stayed on guard. "Sonic, Yoshi and I will handle this. The rest of you deal with Fawful and Blizzard Midbus."

"Sounds good to me." Knuckles cracked his namesakes. "Your mine, ice cube."

"Challenge accepted, red dog."

Major steam emits out of Knuckles ears. **"DOG?!" **He roard loud enough to startle Luigi, and he snarled. "Luigi, stand back! I am going to beat this guy down until he's nothing but mushy snow!"

"Yeah...you do that..." he whispered before siding over to Tails, who had his eyes on Fawful.

While that was going on, Mario, Sonic and Yoshi stood across Emerl, who seemed completely emotionless, and red eyed on his lenses. "Sonic...any idea of what we can do about this?"

"Emerl copies whatever he sees, picture perfectly. I remember we do enough damage that he'll turn back to normal. Though I don't know what Zavok could have done to him..."

"No time to figure it out, he's coming!" Yoshi growled at the current enemy.

Emerl had his cold emotionless face in which Sonic knew he could not help having, as he was created like this. It was unfortunate truth. He just hoped that he wouldn't...of course he would.

Emerl instantly went into a spinball posture and barreled right through the trio, they were barely able to dodge it as Mario helped Yoshi get back to his feet. "Woah, he's just as fast as you, Sonic!"

"I told ya." Sonic sighed. He then jumped ahead and used a spindash himself, as he clashes against Emerl's spindash multiple timea, but eventually Emerl breaks the clash and knocks Sonic aside when he instantly switched to Knuckles strength. "And...he remembers most of the abilities he's copied, doesn't he...?"

He did not reacted fast enough when Emerl rushed again and attack Sonic again, he seems to be the main target. When he went for a punch, Yoshi grabbed his wrist with his tongue, stopping him. Though now he used his other hand to grab his tongue, and Yoshi sweatdropped. _This always happens... _Emerl swings Yoshi around and knocks him into a nearby building. When the dino tried to stand back up, an outstretched arm smashed him through the structure.

He stayed on his feet though, and shook it off, he was fine. Emerl turned again to see Mario running towards him and jump punched the bot in the head, actually sendinf him into the air, though he switched skills again and spindashed in Mario's direction. He jumped sway in time to barely avoid it. He was beginning to understand. Though he wasn't sure if it would actually apply.

Sonic helped Yoshi up, then had to push him back away when Emerl rushed through them with another spindash. He twisted mid flight, switched skills, and pounded Yoshi through the pavement. Recovering once more, Yoshi Flutter Jumped back to his feet. He hopped and power tackled Emerl back, Sonic appeared behind him and kicked him into the air again. The jets in his back activated, allowing him to stay in midair.

The unexpected then happened, Emerl landed on the ground gracefully, then watched has he glowed red and then his color scheme changed to red and orange. He then began spindashing again, only this time he's began going aflame.

"He didn't do that before...oh man, what DID Zavok show him?" Sonic said disbelievingly as Emerl used a fiery spindash, making it faster and more powerful than the other two, making the others dodge out of the way, though he stopped instantly and boosted back into Sonic. He was sent flying through the air, and only recovered when Yoshi caught him with Flutter Jump.

He switched skills again, and his hands glowed. Sonic shook his head. "Don't tell me he still remembers Chaos Powers too..." Emerl launched a Chaos Spear his way, and the trio was forced to dodge again, he switched skills and soindashed into Mario. He recovered with a jump, and shook his head. So it was true. Emerl doesn't use all the moves he's copied at once, but he switches so fast it's hard to tell the difference. He couldn't figure out a solution himseld, as Emerl switches to Sonic's speed and dashes again into them.

Across the road, Knuckles was punched back by Blizzard Midbus. But he only chuckled and stood up with a grin. He just gestured Midbus with a 'come on' sign. This slightly angered the warthog and he blasts ice at him from afar, though this was only dodged with ease.

Knuckles jumped up from the block of ice and shattered it to pieces, and again avoided a ice blast by jumping to the side. He rushed and punched at Midbus, pushing him a fair distance away but not knocking him over. He didn't let up, he jumps again, and Tails caught him in midair. After a practice throw, he was tossed back at Midbus and he jabs again, colliding with Midbus's fist, and the force sent them flying back in different directions.

Tails looked behind him, only to be blasted out of the sky by a dark energy sphere from Dark Fawful's palm. This he found humorous. Though Luigi didn't find anything about that funny. He jumped high to Fawful's flying height and smacked him afar with his hammer. He lands with a look of victory, which ended as Midbus threw Knuckles at him, and they both crashed against the ground. Before they got up, Blizzard blew a very powerful force of icy wind at them. The next moment, they were frozen a huge block of ice.

"Knuckles! Luigi!" Mario and Sonic called but they were knocked aside again when Emerl switched to Knuckles skill, and then back to fire skill as he used a flaming Homing Attack on the both of them, doing high damage since they couldn't move away in time. The smoke clears itself, and the two were revealed to be buried in the rubble. He looked back towards Yoshi. He was firmly implanted in the wall, as was still trying to regain his focus. His opponents defeated, Emerl flew up and boosted away, most likely towards Poshley Heights.

The ice Knuckles and Luigi were in cracked once, then twice and then one more time. Knuckles busts them clean out of the ice, gasping. "That...ice blowing...little cheat..."

"Last time I checked, bad guys always cheat..." Luigi sighed, shivering.

Tails helped Yoshi out from the wall, and managed to wake him up completely. "We gotra go guys! We can't let Emerl kill Grodus! He's the only one who knows exactly where Professor Frankly is!"

"And Professor Frankly is the only person left who can guide us to the rest of the Crystal Stars, so we can't let that happen." Mario said seriously.

"With my speed mimicked he might be there already! C'mon!" Sonic shouted as he swiftly grabbed Knuckles and Tails hand and boosted top speed without warning, much to their discomfort.

"We gotta go, Luigi, Yoshi!" Mario also shouts as he hops on Yoshi's back, as well as Luigi. Yoshi had enough strength to carry them both.

"Double time!" the dino chanted as he began running at a speed that was just about enough to keep up with Sonic's. They had a villain turned good to save.

Within minutes, Sonic was obviously there first. "Hold it Emerl!" The Gizoid turnsd to the source of the voice, intense focus on his features. "I don't know what juno Zavok did to you, but I can't allow you to kill Grodus. I'm gonna have to stop you again." He said seriously. Emerl was not responsive. "Dude! You're not even gonna talk to me?"

"Save it Sonic. It's clear we're the enemy in his eyes right now. Only thing to do is defeat him." Mario said quietly. "You said he can copy multiple abilities perfectly and use them whenever he wants?"

"He switches skills pretty quickly."

"Then I bet this will give him something to scan." He took out a Super Leaf, which allow him slight control of aerokinesis and flight, and a Fire Flower. He put them in one palm...

"M-Mario?! What are you doing..don't tell me you're gonna try to combine the effects of two power-ups at once?!" Luigi whined. "T-That's crazy! We've never tried that before, we don't know what it'll do to you!"

"Time to find out." He said with finality. "Okay, first the Super Leaf..." He absorbed the super leaf, and sprouted his iconic raccoon ears and tail. "Fire Flower..." He focused and absorbs that powerup as well. His aura then bursts out, flames jetting from his body to signify the power increase. His raccoon form, allowing him to fly and slightly bend air, and fire form, giving him abilities relating to flames.

"He...actually pulled it off..." Luigi said, honestly surprised. "But wha..."

"We can call this Flaming Raccoon Mario!" Yoshi cheered.

Knuckles shrugged. "Good move, now excuse Tail, Yoshi, Luigi and I...but we have an ice pig on our tails." He said as Blizzard Midbus entered through the doors, probably mad that Luigi hammer launched his master away. "Here's to round two, chubs!" He shouts as he leapt forward and tackled Midbus through the walls. The other three hurriedly ran behind him.

Mario and Sonic on the other hand, we left to deal with Emerl. Hopefully Flaming Raccoon Mario could make a significant difference. It was clesrly defined when Emerl flew upwards in the air in order to gain an aerial advantage, but Fire Raccoon Mario quickly flew faster and punched Emerl out of the air, giving Sonic an opening and landed a Homing Attack to his back. He shifted correcrly and lands on the ground, shifted to Speed skill and charged forward.

Mario jumped right beside him when he tried to punch him, and tripped him with his raccoon tail, Sonic was able to spindash into him again. Emerl managed to recover, and the two moved in to attack again. He jumped between then and stretched his arms and grabbed their necks, then pounded them through two different walls.

Sonic jumped, panting. "He is still tough...but I bet he didn't copy this from me..." he smirked. He stood back for a couple moments, locked onto Emerl, and used the Sonic Boost straight into Emerl, bashing him through the walls and outside the structure. He was punched and thrown aside when Emerl switched to Power skill. He used it again, only this time Emerl was fast enough to dodge to the side.

Sonic stopped in time to boost into Emerl again, though he was stopped as Emerl tripped him and kicked him across the field.

Mario sighed and flew outside to catch them fightning. There had to be a way to throw him off balance...wait. He grabbed the Diamond Star in his overalls, and it grew in size, and he hopped onto it. It floated into the air. "Earth Tremor!" The Star pounds into the ground, causing said moves effect, and Emerl lost his balance while Sonic jumped high. Seeing that he's stunned, he used Homing Attack again in the back.

He flew swiftly to Emerl before he recovers, his fist lit aflame, and he used a fire uppercut to Emerl, doing serious damage. The Gizoid, now seriously damage, was down on his knees, and was crackling lightning wildly.

Mario and Sonic landed side by side, and looked at the downed robot. It was hard for Sonic to watch Emerl like this, especially since he's had to put him in this condition before. With a heavy heart, Sonic turned away. "I can't stand to see him like this. Mario...yet I also don't want to put everyone in danger if what happened last time happens again. So...we'll have to finish him off-"

"STOP!" They were shocked by the suddeness of the voice, and they looked in the air in shock. Cream and Junior were riding in his Clown Car, as they landed next to the damaged Emerl. She jumoed out of the vehicle and stood in front of Emerl. "Please don't!"

"Cream? Junior?! What the...you shouldn't be here!" Sonic gaped.

"Can it, Blue Spines. Cream doesn't want you to destroy this robot. Therefore, I don't want that either. She trusts that he can change for the greater good, for good. I gotta support her decision." Junior said.

"This is true?" He looked at the rabbit. "Cream...you have to understand-"

"Please don't destroy him, Mr. Sonic. You really didn't want to last time. You don't want to do that again, do you?" This stopped Sonic from speaking anymore, and he sighed at the reasoning. Cream had better know what she's talking about. She and Junior picked Emerl up by the sides, he had entered shutdown, and was currently not a threat. "Thank you." Cream said. Apparently all they wanted was Emerl, and then they were gone again.

Needless to say that Sonic was very worried about that sudden and unexpected development. Nevertheless, they had to continue on. Fire Raccoon Mario flew over to the rest of the group. Knuckles sent Blizzard Midbus packing with a powerful punch, and he limped away, disappeaeing in his ice portal. He's learning new stuff, apparently.

"Guys, did you find Grodus?" Mario asked, which got everyone's attention.

"He's not here. He knew someone would be coming after him, so he left before he was found." Luigi sighed. "But on a lighter note, he left two things behind. This sack, and this letter." He held the two items, Mario read the letter first.

Grodus did indeed already know that evil would be tracking him down, so henleft Rogueport altogether, which brought a damper on the guys mood. However, he did give a location on where Professor Frankly could be. Glitzville. It also stated that his entire party from his adventuring for the Crystal Stars would be there waiting for him. That's reassuring that his old friends would he able to help him.

As for the second item...they couldn't believe their luck. Mario reached into the sack and pulled out a treasure. "He gave us the Emerald Star!"

"Sweet!" Sonic cheered. "Nice work guys! We better get back to the others. They must be waiting for us."

**(Regroup) **

"We didn't find Grodus, he's gone. But we at least found the location of Professor Frankly, and we got a Crystal Star!" Luigi held the Emerald Star out before them.

"Haha! Excellent! Just five more to go!" Amy cheered.

"I knew you guys could do it!" Goombella cheers.

There was a smile on most of the groups faces. But after a few moments, a couple of them turned into faces of worry. Luigi took notice. "Hey...what's with the worried faces?"

Sally just pointed. Tails was bleeding on his head, and Yoshi on his left arm. Yoshi looked at the red on his arm. "Oh...Emerl must drew blood and we didn't notice..." Peach immediately began tending to Yoshi's wound. As for Sonic and Tails, Sally tended to the latter first.

Wrapping a bandage around Tails head and made sure that the bleeding stopped, and Sally stood up. "Now for you, Sonic."

"Who me? Nah, I'm fine." He waved off with his right hand, while he hid the left behind his back. Knuckles scoffed at the lame attempt.

"Sonic. You're hurt. You shouldn't hide your injuries like that."

"Sal, I'm fine! Look there's nothing out there that can hurt me enough that I can't be a part of the action. Trust me, I'm fine. Now it's getting late, better get some shut-eye." Sonic waved again as he headed for the bunks.

Sally sighed, then looked up, eyes softening significantly. "Sonikku. You brought me along on this journey, I wanted to be a part of it, so I want to help however and whenever I can. _Please_ let me see?"

Sonic had stopped the moment she said his name in Japanese. He had turned to her in a fit of surprise, but didn't reject her as she took his hand and tended to it.

"Sonic, it's aggravating when you're not careful. But I absolutely hate it when you try to act tough and not care for your own injuries. You can come to me when you need to be treated, I have quite an experience in medical needs, I'm not just a fighter."

Sonic chuckled, though it was really calm. "Hehe...you're being a doctor too?"

"No. Right now, I'm being a friend." Sally said just as calmly. "You and Tails are still gonna be doing reckless stuff, whether you know it or not. That's why you have me." She looked up to Sonic's eyes, eyes full of gentle passion. "I have to look out for the two of you, as the oldest of our trio of childhood friends."

Sonic just smiled a bit at Sally's evident protectiveness. But then he frowned. "Hey...you're not that much older than me! It's only one month!"

"Still older."

"Ugh..." He groaned, while she smiled at her small victory, as she kept tending to Sonic's hand.

Outside the lab, Bowser had his arms folded and stared at the moon. He had been informed that Junior and the rabbit girl have temporarily made their way here to pick up the copy robot, then went straight back. There was a high chance that they would get Eggman to fix it. It was still a concern of his that Junior would come all the way out here in the risk of danger due to Cream's actions.

"Bowser..."

His eyes opened as he turned around and saw Rosalina standingnin the moonlight, and she was holding a sleeping Luma in her arms.

"You. Want do you want?"

"I made sure Cream and Junior made it back safely. But...I decided to stay and accompany you all on this journey, as a potential guide."

The Koopa King scoffed. "Yeah sure, whatever."

She nods, quite used to his usual rudeness. "I'm here for another reason. For you."

"What are you babbling about?"

"There is a sudden shift in your heart...yet neither of us know the cause. I wosh to accompany you and see what could have changed about you."

"Don't get your hopes up, Space Princess. As soon as this entire thing is over, it'll be business as usual. I'm trying to take Peach, take out Mario Bros, rule Mushroom Kingdom, all that jazz."

"I do not know what you are feeling, Bowser. But I can feel it. That desire of yours is no longer as stronf as it used to be."

"Tch. Just get to bed already." He waved her off. She just quietly at him and wished him goodnight, and went inside the house. He huffed at her ludicrous accusations. Who does she think she is? Think just becsuse she's a space princess that she knows all that! That smile of hers, even though she meant well, mocked him. Because he had blushed. He was King Bowser, an evil Koopa King bent on conquest. This truce was only to make sure that his own conquest succeeds in the future. Even though he is a Star Warrior, he is still a Great Evil King, and THAT'S how it's gonna stay!

...Right?

* * *

**There goes another chapter over and done with. The major events in it: Emerl's Return, Retrieving the second Crystal Star, Sonic and Sally's brief bonding, and Bowser's breif inner conflict. What will that lead to?**

**Next Chapter shifts back to Team Emerald, as they search for the next Sol Emerald, obviously. What will they encounter? **

**Until Next Time...**

* * *

The robots were nothing but complete pieces at this point. They apparently haven't met a powerful opponent such as himself. What a bunch of CHUMPS! But he was not happy. He reached into his beard and pulled out a red gem. The Red Sol Emerald.

"Of all the places the stinkin' author could have placed this blasted thing, he gives it to ME. What a bunch of phooey..." Crankey Kong sighed. "I'm too impatient to be in an action story as long as this one's gonna be...but whatever." He shrugged and began walking forward, cane in tone. "C'mon, youngin'. It ain't safe around these parts."

Marine popped out from the bushes, and eagerly followed the elder Kong. "Good golly, mate! You sure know how to lay a smackdown!" She was definitely gonna stick close to him...

* * *

**Small Extra. I remembered Cranky Kong sometimes d****oes forth wall breaks. I just had to take advantage of that xD. It's fun.**

**Okay, THIS is the end of the chapter. Until next time...**


	31. New Shadow Androids

**Breaking news...I turned seventeen yesterday! ㈳2 **

**...Now that's outta the way, let's start his next chapter!**

* * *

It was mighty clear that Eggman was extremely busy. He was doing mighty important refiguring computer work back at Bowser's Castle. He had much to do since very few people were at the castle at this point. It was only a matter of time before he would have to up his defenses a bit more. There would be a chance those dark entities would storm the castle again, and he would make sure that doesn't happen.

If they utterly destroy another castle, Bowser will cook him like the rotten egg he is.

"Just one more loose wire, and..."

"Yo Eggbutt!"

SMACK!

"Ah crappity eggbaskets!" Eggman shouted out in pain as he backed up and held hos head in pain. The shock of the call made him hit his head on the board he was sitting under. "Grrr..."

Junior stood by with an impatient look. "You gonna go any slower, old man? Don't go being lazy on us now."

"Grrr...impudent little brat, what do you want?" He turned towards him, but he stood shocked at the thing he carried. "What...where did you get Emerl?!"

"Cream and I went to fetch him when those evil jerks brought him back from destruction. She wanted to save him, but due to the damge he took fighting Mario and Sonic, he needs some serious repairs. So go on and due your little geeky science junk or whatever."

"What are you crazy?! Do you know how much destruction that robot could cause?! I was foolish enough to mess with the potential Emerl holds, and I'm sure you don't either!"

"Hey!" Junior barked back at Eggman, slightly making him wince. "I'm Koopa Prince around here. If I say do something, you're gonna have to go and do it. Heh, unless you want me to tell my Dad..."

Eggman paled. "You little twerp! You'd snitch on me because I was being cautious?!"

"Maybe I'm-" Junior was about to yell back. But then he stopped, and sighed to himself. "You know more about this Emerl guy than I do. So..._please _fix him up? He's like a big brother to her. And that's something I have to give her. It's a bit unfair that I have siblings to play with and she doesn't." With that, he walked away, leaving a surprised Eggman behind, but heard him pick up Emerl.

He looked back towards the rooms, thinking about what he just said. He then looked towards one room. Cream and Cheese having fun cooking with Vanilla, preparing food for anyone who would wants some. He noticed how much fun she was having with her mother...

_Just like it's unfair that she has a Mamma that loves her...and I don't... _

Cream's long ears heightened a bit, as she turned to the kitchen doorway, only to just barely see Junior continue walking down the hallway. He looked...distressed. He couldn't believe that thought just came up ot of nowhere. But he couldn't deny that's how he really feels, deep down. But due to his crush on her, and not wanting to lose a friend...he couldn't bring it upon himself to actually say that to her face. He didn't want to hurt her feelings. But him not willing to tell her what's wrong, was beginning to hurt her as well. She wanted to help, unknowing that what was wrong with him...can't be fixed.

"Junior...?" Cream said with quiet worry. She never liked to see her friends hurting...

* * *

"Heeeeeeyyy there, Rouge."

"Stop looking at me, Waluigi."

"But I just wanna-"

"I said stop it."

"You don't even know what I'm gonna say!"

"You're trying to hit on me."

"...Nnnnnnnnnoooooooo..."

This conversation has been going on for quite a while now, and it was beginning to get irritating for Boshi, Blaze and Shadow. Omega didn't seem to give even a sniff of care, and The Kongs were too busy playing around to care. Silver was focused on something else entirely, what it was, no one knew. Everyone else seemed pretty content.

"Is this really what we're gonna go through right now? You should really understand the words 'back off' you know."

Wario seemed a bit offended. "Why...you should be happy that you have us in your company. We're quite a joy to be around."

Rouge just huffed and waved him off. "You both were total chickens in that last battle. Some Star Warrior you are, Wario."

"Hey, I'm realized that I was outmatched, so I merely made...a tactical retreat. Yeah, that's it!"

"More like running away like a flipping wuss. Super Wario Bros? Tch. More like Stupid Wario Bros. Screw you."

"Gah?!" They both said in shame and embarrassment.

Shadow kept his arms folded through the entire ordeal, feeling a bit irritated still by the whole thing. They really can't find anything else to occupy their time with other than arguing so much? It was really putting a damper on his focus, and just about everyone else's focus, which was really not needed.

While this little squabble was going on, Silver had kept a studying eye on Blaze during their walk. He examined her new features once more. Her fur was now blue, her clothing was still black with blue flames, bits of snow followed her every step, and she seemed to carry this stern calmness around her as well as the bits of coldness accompanying her stroll. It was vey clear that she has experienced change.

"Silver."

"Huh?"

"You have been watching me ever since I transformed into Ice Blaze. Is there something the matter?" she asked in a cool tone.

"It's just something I have to get used to, you see. I'm just...are you alright?" He asked.

"Like I said before. The only way I can recover my lost flames is giving myself into it's opposite: Ice. I can learn to appreciate fire when I learn about it's opposite. An example being I can be short tempered on a daily basis. When I'm in this ice form, I feel like nothing can make me yell. I'm completely calm, at the moment. Embracing the cold has brought me a greater sense of calmness, opposed to me with my flamee, which fuels my temper."

"Thank goodness for that. Miss Fiery Devil is put on a leash for now..." Wario mumbled under his breath.

Blaze took a deep breath, and rose her hand up very quickly. At her command, annice pillar appeared right in front of Wario, and he slammed right into it, face first. He only reaction was a small groan of pain, as he fell back in an anime-like manner, a red mark on his face due to how hard he hit the ice.

"Don't think just because I'm calm I won't bring suffering upon you for foolishness." She said, still very calm.

Diddy and Dixie stood on either side of the downed Wario, and giggled. "You just got pwned by an Ice Princess, fool!" They both said at the same time.

"Serves that moron right..." Boshi said with crossed arms. The blue Yoshi seemed to be thr quietest of all, even making even Omega seem a bit louder in comparison. Ironic, knowing that years ago, Boshi was quite a troublemaker.

After some time, Shadow stopped the entire gang. "The Doctor says The Next Sol Emerald should be in there." He just pointed forward to show what he meant. It was one of Eggman's Bases, Lava Shelter. Thought I destroyed the place...guess not. Let's get inside."

"But first, division." Blaze said.

"Of course. Rouge, Omega, you're with me. Blaze definitely has to come. Silver can come if he wants to. I don't care who else you bring, just make ot fast." He said in monotone as he merely teleports himself and Omega inside first. Silver and Ice Blaze followed shortly after. Rouge was prepared to go, but had somehing to do first.

Wario and Waluigi were just sitting down on the ground, prepared to relax. Though they found themselves being lifted into the air by thier legs. "Don't think so, idiots. This time you're actually gonna do something! Anything besides sitting on your asses!"

"I have no problems with it, especially since it:s you carrying us." Waluigi said. "How are you even carrying us anyway?"

"I carried the likes of Omega and Shadow together, no problem. And what do you mean by having no problems wih me carrying you?" she asked. Then she traced their stares, and she twitched. "Oh it's gonna be like that, huh? Don't think so."

Rouge dropped them slightly, and caught them both by the ear, causing quite a lot of pain there. It also caused much protest due to said pain, explained by their whining. "_Much _better. Come along now, boys." Rouge said quite cheerfully as she flew with the Wario Bros in tow. She was very glad she was around to restrain these two, or Blaze would sirely kill them.

Not that she'd mind doing it herself. It just has too many negative consequences to even consider it. The DK's merely shrugged and used his time to relax, snacking on the bananas they packed. Boshi sat on a log and patiently waits.

**(Inside) **

Lava Shelter doesn't need any explaining, it's exactly what it's called. One of Eggman's bases, surrounded by Lava, LOTS of Lava, and was meant to shelter Eggman from the outside world. Because back then the outside world was pretty much out to get him. G.U.N, Omega, Black Arms, Shadow...it was not a good day to be him. Luckily he manages to just barely avoid getting killed, like he somehow always does.

This place...Shadow temporarily believed he was an android, due to so much evidence pointing towards hat conclusion. But Eggman himself assured that he was the real Shadow, and that he was saved from death by one of his robots. It was...a pretty dark time for him. Not knowing your identity can really make you feel unsafe.

He took a moment to ponder that sentence. Is...is that what Blaze is going through? Heck, her vey name gives off he impression of fire, and yet she doesn't have it anymore. Stripping her of the power that backs up her name...is similiar to having her identity stolen, which is backed up by the Shadow Queen copying her face and body. And just like Eggman wih him, Eggman Nega exploited this as a weakness, and made her lose focus, and it nearly cost her even more. Luckily Silver was there to back her up.

If only he had someone like that...

"Hey, Shadow. You're spacing out a bit there." Rouge called on him. He regained his focus instantly, and continued on mission.

"Okay, here it is." They approached a doorway that split into two different paths. _Awesome. _"Looks like we have little choice but to take two different paths. Rouge and Omega, you're with me on the left. Blaze, Silver, Wario Bros, you're going right. We need to be swift about this. As much as we can, anyway."

"Why's that?"

"We don't want to take any chances if Eggman Nega somehow activates the defenses of he base while we're going through it. So we have to stay on guard at all times. Let's go." The order given, Shadow turned and travled farther down the left path.

"And we're stuck with the Wario Bros...terrific." Blaze deadpanned, as she led the way down to the right pah, Silver and Wario Bros in tow. "You know what? No."

"What NOW?" Wario groaned.

"Rouge wants you two to be useful. So stay here and you make sure no one follows either of us down these paths." Blaze said, as she and Silver continued onward without the Wario Bros. They just groaned in annoyance. Stuck on guard duty. Harsh.

**(With Team Dark) **

It was still a bit too quiet for Rouge's taste, not that she could actually do anything about it, her two teammates are all bt social. Shadow wasn't social for good reasons, and Omega is a robot of destruction. Not really ones for conversation.

All she did was fold her arms under her breasts and sigh. "This...is...BORING! I can't talk to you two because ypu know little about socializaion, even under my teachings. So is Blaze, but at least she's learning. You both are utterly impossible to speak to about anything that doesn't relate to the mission."

"You are not incorrect about that." Omega said with no emotion.

"Ugh...you're impossible...both of you."

"Enough of that. We're here, right in the center of the room...but no Sol Emerald." Shadow said with disappointment st their failure to locate the gem they seeked. "But I do have a feeling something isn't as it seems..."

"Just HAD to go and say it, didn't you?!"

Omega detected the danger coming just as she says that, and pushes her out of the way of an incoming missile, andwas able to take the blow without a scratch. "Enemy detected. Preparing for combat."

"Geez, aim at me first?! That's not how you treat a lady!" Rouge shouted in protest. But it died down when she saw who the enemy was. "No way..."

They were locked onto their target, they were emotionless, they were machines, and most importantly...they looked familiar. These were Shadow androids... "Aren't these guys supposed to be trashed...?!"

"Someone obviously came up with a reboot..." Shadow muttered to himself, not too surprised. Though his interest was peaked when he saw different colored versions of them. Other versions of them with weapons attached to on of their arms. That's certainly new. But then he noticed the yellow one in the very middle of the faction. He seemed...most similar to him, especially since he's the only one without a weapon attached to him. There must be a reason...

"Pink. Orange. Go after the other two. Green, you're with me. These intruders must be purged." Yellow said. Shadow seemed intrigued again. Before, none of he androaids could speak. But now... "You're wondering how similar we are. Well that's quite simple. Except for color..."

Shadow just barely noticed Yellow appear behind him. "I'm the first copy of you. An exact copy when it comes to your abilities." He quietly smiled. "If you don't believe me, let me demonstrate..." He turned around and flung Shadow over his shoulder and across the platform. To follow up, he warped right behind him and kicked him into the walls.

Rouge and Omega were unable to assist him, as Green stood in their way. He was aiming at them with his weaponized arm cannon. They were about to try and counter it, but they saw an unexpected sight. His other hand glowed yellow, and was also pointed at them. "We aren't perfect models, but we can still do things like THIS."

The very hand that was glowing launched a very swift Chaos Spear towards them, forcing them both to dodge upwards with a high jump. Though he teleports behind them and used his second arm to blast them with his cannon arm. Omega forces himself in front of Rouge and knocks the explosive shell away, and shoots at Green with his very own.

He manages to avoid the incoming projectile, as swiftly as the real Shadow could, and lands a fair distance away, messing up slightly as Rouge took the opening and used a spin kick to knock him further aside, and Omega punched him upward, but once again he recovered as he fired multiple explosive shells around the duo. The combination of explosives caused an even bigger impact to take place, which blew them both away into the walls, hard.

Rouge, not as durable as Omega or Shadow, obviously got damaged the most by the impact. She huffed as she stood up barely. "Geez...don't you need to reload those blasted arms...?"

"We can never switch weapons. But as a fair exchange..." Green smirked as he aimed at them again. "Our model never needs to reload. Our ammunition is infinite."

"Ah crap..." Rouge sweatdropped. She didn't have the energy to dodge much more explosions like that one.

Green snickered. "You can give credit to the incredible weapons Master, Master Smithy, for this design."

Shadow raised an eyebrow. "Smithy...?"

**(Short Flashback) **

"I'll need you to watch out for a guy name Smithy." Bowser talked down Shadow and Omega. "He'll probably won't show his ugly face around for a while, but that doesn't mean your guard can be let down. He has an ability to bring any mechanical weapon under his command. Not only can he can take them over, he'll make them new and improved, which also means more powerful. Just saying, watch out."

"Understood."

**(End Flashback)**

"Smithy's abilities are indeed dangerous...I can't underestimate him again, even if I haven't seen him in person."

He jumped back a bit as he saw Yellow pound his fist where he once stood. "Keep focused, Original."

"I don't take orders from a copy." Was his defiant response as they clashed with a series of homing attacks. From a distance it looked like red and yellow lights were constantly pushing each other away for multiple times.

Eventually, Yellow found his opening. "I'm quite immune to pain, due to being an android." He landed on the platform and Shadow in the face, promptly stunning him. "However...the same can't be said for you." It was true, Shadow can surely take a thrashing, but even he cannot go on forever. These androids sure can, which was bad for him. Yellow launched a Chaos Spear against his original, and it sent him flying into the wall. He peeled off frim it, and landed on his hands and feet.

It took a while, but Omega was beginning to overpower Green, launching him into the ceiling with his rocket hand. The android lands on the ground, just unblinkingly staring at his opponents. "Wonder whag happens when you clip a wing of a flying creature..." He turned and launced an explosive shell at the ceiling.

Rouge turned to the source of the blast but was knocked into the ground by falling debris, and it covered her even as she landed.

Shadow was about to call her out, until again he was knocked aside by Yellow. "Keep your focus!" He shouted. Then he sighed. "No matter. You have been delayed long enough. Green, let's go." He teleported away, along with Green, leaving Team Dark behind. Omega being the only one not seriously harmed.

Rouge hopped out of all the debris and landed on the ground, dusting iff her gloves. "Ugh...my clothes are ruined...what a bunch of-ugh!" She hissed as she fell on her rear, rubbing her leg. One of her wings was also disfigured, but not severely. "Not only did that jerk twist my ankle, but he broke my wing too! That is NOT how you treat a lady!"

"Will you quit with that?" Shadow said in monotone. "And hold still."

"What's that supposed to meeeEEP!" she slightly shrieked as Shadow just scooped her up and began walking with her in his arms. "W-W-What's the big idea?! I'm clearly capable of walking on my own!"

"If you insist." He shrugged and set her down on her feet, and walked ahead with Omega.

Rouge was prepared to prove the arrogant black and red hedgehog wrong, and she took her first step. On her sprained ankle. Ouch.

"SON OF A-" a very loud jet of steam bursts out one of the machines, blocking the bat's vulgar outburst. She calmed down, and once again sat down, utterly defeated. "Shadow...?"

"Yes?" He responded in a sense of victory.

All she did was hold her arms up, and her eyes sparkled very innocent and adorable. "Rouge wants up. She wants uppy." She said in a baby-like manner.

"You SURE you don't need help, like you said?" He said mischievously, which was rare.

"Shadow. I can't walk, my wing is broken, and this lava room is heating up a bit too much, it's making my butt a bit too warm from sitting on this platform. Don't wanna pass out in here. So be a gentlemen...and **HELP! ME! UP!" **

**(Meanwhile) **

"Blaze...what the heck was that?" Silver asked as they headed down the other corridor alone.

"Oh, it's just Rouge acting like a spoiled child again, nothing too serious." Blaze responded with little to no care at all. "She always gets like that, it really isn't a big deal. Let's just focus on finding that Sol Emerald as soon as we can."

"Right." He then paused. "So...what's with the blouse?"

"What, the blouse Rouge gave me? What about it?"

"You seem to be wearing it everywhere we've went so far."

Blaze rolled her eyes. "Rouge made another attempt to make me expose more of my actual feminine side, which I did not approve of, by the way. But I had no choice, since my usual clothes were damaged from that major fight back then. I was forced to wear this because I had nothing else."

"That so?" Steam blew out one machine.

"Yes. The T-shirt she gave me was too small, so I had to also take this blouse so it doesn't hinder my fighting prowess." Steam blew out another machine. "And I was also forced to wear this stupid skirt!"

"Uh...I know it's none of my business...but why is that bad, exactly?"

Blaze pouted. "It's a major distraction, at least for me. I don't know how Amy does it. It's like you have to keep it under management at all times and it really gets on my nerves."

"Under...management?"

Blaze remembered just how naive Silver was. "Too much force, and a skirt goes 'Poof!'." As if to prove her point, another blast of steam went off, this time right around her from beneath her. She meeped and held her skirt down until the steam stopped, and she sweatdropped in relief. "This is exactly what I mean!" She them blinked owlishly, and looked at Silver. "Um...did you..."

"What is it?"

"You were behind me...steam blasted from below me...did you see...you know...?"

All he did was blink. "See what?"

Once again, Blaze sighed with much relief. _Thank __Chaos Silver is so naive, with a touch of innocence..and much stupidity, on occasion. _All she could do was blush akd turn away quickly. Thank goodness being Ice Blaze helped her cool down after that burst of steam. "L-Let's just keep going, okay?"

Accepting her offer, as she appeared uncomfortable, Silver only shrugged and kept following her downwards to wear the Sol Emerald might be. It really was just a simple path, no bots guiding it. Must be due to the world not hunting Eggman down...not ruthlesslessly, anyway.

After a full trial of twists and turns, they made it to another completely lava floor room. There right in the very back lied the Sol Emerald, the white one.

"Alright! That's another one down!" Silver stated with glee and began flying for it, but Blaze stopped him before he could truly take off.

"We're not alone here..." she whispered. Her ear flickered to the right, and she rose her hand up, and a ice pillar rose up, blocking a would have been devastating attack. "We've been followed."

"Good instinct, you reacted faster than I thought." Orange said with a bit of mockery. "Not like these two." Suddenly the Wario Bros were thrown into the room, covered in injuries.

"I can't count on you two for ANYTHING..." Blaze seethed.

"SNEAK ATTACK!" Wario suddenly came up and tackled Pink, who carried them out here, and the android was sent across the platform, skidding to a stop when he recovered. "Haha! So Blaze, can ya count on me now?"

"...No."

"You're so cruel..."

Pink was flying overhead, firing his machine gun arm upon the four man group, and it forced them to scatter for the moment. Ice Blaze was jumping far distances around the room, never letting the bullets reach her as she was the fastest in there.

She heard an explosive rocket being launched, and she jumped back before the explosion reached her, though it did blow Waluigi away, and he faceplanted into the wall.

Silver made a stunning realization. All these explosions keep going off, and the lava will react to it, and not the good way. "You're at a total disadvantage here. Just try me again." Orange blasted a rocket at Silver, though he held the projectile at bay, and launched it back at him, blowing it up in his face.

Pink caught the fallen android, and analyzes the situation, he was outnumbered. He took Orange on his back and completely retreated. Blaze considered this a success...

...Now if only the Sol Emerald was there.

"What?! Where is it?!" She panicked slightly. She then turned to glare at Waluigi. "Did you do something, Waluigi?"

"Er-um-NO! Of course not! Hehehehe..." Blaze was frustrated, but not totally angry, and she STILL made him fear for his health.

Eventually she calmed herself down, and turned to Silver. "This was a bust. Come on Silver, there's nothing left for us here. Let's regroup with the others."

"Y-Yeah, right." he stuttered slightly as she passed him by. He noticed her somewhat downcast look. This realization must have brought her confidence down, just a peg. "Darn it...we won't miss it next time...!"

**(Dream World) **

"A job well done if we do say so ourselves." Zavok claimed, holding the White Sol Emerald. "That was a raher good call you made, Ix."

"Now they will realize we won't be losing so easily. We have assets too." Ix turned to find a Nocturnus soldier standing behind him. Though his soldier seemed...different than the rest. Vastly different. Not entirely like Shade, but close. "Here's your next assignment. Knuckles was prepared, and he took the Master Emerald with him. I need you to go retrieve it for us."

The soldier was given a holographic view of Knuckles on their wristwatch. Staring at it for a long time, made said soildier blink in utter curiousity.

_This is Knuckles The Echidna, hm? _

"And as a sub-mission: If possible, eliminate him and Shade. I wouldn't put you on this mission if I hoght you couldn't handle it."

The Soldier nods. "Understood..."

* * *

**If you know who this specific echidna is...don't say anything about it. If you don't, too bad. Find out in he next chapter. Sorry, no Cranky and Marine tis time, but surely next time. Also, OOH! First emerald lost to the enemy. Let's hope they can get it back.**

**The Next Chapter will be out a bit quicker, hopefully. Got real busy really quickly, ya know? See you soon!**


	32. Old Partners, New Problems

**This chapter is a bit jumbled, sorry about that. Nothing to say for an outro, because I trust you know the order by now, I've decided to stick with it until further notice. **

**And some things here probably won't make sense until I explain it on a later chapter. So expect that, and be patient with me in the process, kay? Cool.**

**Let's start now.**

* * *

"Ahh...what a nap..." Mario yawned. After facing someone as tough as Emerl, the entire group really needed a break."I wonder if the others are awake yet. We'd better get moving."

He approached a sleeping Luigi very cautiously. "...Luigi?..Luiiiiiiiiiigiiiii...LUIGI!" He shouted loudly, though the green man could only snore in his sleep as his brother twitched in utter annoyance. He resorted to jumping up and jumped on his back, and Luigi shouted out in utter pain and jumped up and hit his head on the ceiling. He fell down and he fell facedown, groaning. "Good morning, Luigi."

"My...my spine..." he groaned. he jumped up and glared at his bro angrily. "Dangit Mario! Can't you buy an alarm clock?!"

"Can't you spend our coins to buy food?!" Mario shouted back, as they both glared at each other, steam poofing from under their hats, gritting their teeth. "You never do back at the house!"

"You try going to the Toad Market while being attacked by Lakitu's evey time! It's ALWAYS the flaming Spiny Eggs! They HURT! DO YOU HEAR ME?! FLAMING SPIKE BALLS HURT! A **LOT!" **

"You don't see ME complaining!"

"Because they always miss you! When it's me it's mind blowingly accurate!"

PINCH. "Mario." PINCH. "Luigi." Peach ominously, yet cheerfully said as she pinched both of their ears hard. "Please cease your squabble. We do have a lot of work to do today, so we don't need any distractions."

"Ugh...sorry Princess..." Mario said

"Ear thing hurt. Ear thing hurt..." Luigi whimpered.

Bowser would have really enjoyed seeing the Mario Bros beat the crap out of each other over morning issues, but they truly had more pressing matters to attend to. Finding the next Crystal Star as quickly as possible. It would be beneficial if they leave as soon as possible. "Alrighty then. Koops! We're heading out soon!"

"W-What...?"

The Koopa King huffed. "Listen, you already managed to break out of your girlfriends overprotective hold once, you can bare with it a little while, can you?"

"I-I guess..."

"Forget you!" Koopie Koo said in ferocious irritation. "I have no longer have any problems with Koops going on these crazy missions, but I won't tolerate you just ordering hin around like he's one of your Koopa troops!" she shouted as she hugged Koops closer to her. "You don't take his crud, Koops! If he does anyhing harsh to you, just tell me. Okay?"

"Ha! What are you gonna do if I AM harsh?" Bowser challenged.

"...Even your shell won't protect you from MY wrath..." the tone of her voice...even Bowser had to tremble. Then he saw the glare behind those eyes...he quickly submitted.

"Alright alright! Just stop glaring at me like that!"

"Glad to see we're on the same page." In a flash, scary Koopie Koo was gone, and cute Koopie Koo was back, sporting a cheey smile, as she kissed Koops cheek, making him blush. "Now let's get moving. Sooner I put a Koops into danger, sooner I can drag him out of it."

"Bit of a contradiction, don't you think?" Bowser said as carefully as he could. Somehow Koopie can even intimidate him of all Koopas, even if it's only to a small degree. "Well let's get going already, can't be wasting time. How are we gonna split teams this time?"

"Well let's see now..." Tails thought as he rubbed his head. "Okay...I guess Bowser, Mario, Knuckles, and Sonic...can go with the girls."

"SAY WHAT?!" Bowser and Knuckles shouted in unison. "We gotta stick with the girls this time?!"

Male pride runs strong between these two especially, and weren't always into having someone help them. But it was somewhat sensible, most of the guys were still exhausted, at least a bit, from the conflict with Emerl. The four mentioned above were the only ones who weren't as exhausted as the others, especially Bowser, who didn't have to fight Emerl at all, so he was needed very much so.

"I guess we'll be going to Glitzville as quickly as possible, huh?" Sonic scratched his ear. "How do we get there, anyhow?"

Mario crossed his arms. "If I remember correctly..."

"Mario! I remember!" Goombella said. "We had to fly to Glitzville using the Cheep-Cheep Blimp!"

"Right! And I still have the ticket, we can get there no problem! Only then can we find Professor Frankly, and it we'ren lucky, another Crystal Star as a bonus!"

Shade finished gathering her gear. "In either case we'll all have to go to Glitzville."

"I suppose we be havin' no choice." Admiral Bobbery sighed. "But I'll stay here and hold the fort while you're gone."

Rosalina looked up. "Luigi,Tails, Yoshi, and Bobbery will stay here with me and guard the Master Emerald within the Yoshi Egg. The rest of you must be off to Glitzville. More time you spend here is time we lose to save Professor Frankly."

She's right, they don't know if he's in actual danger or not, and it was best not to try and wait to see results. So hw rive of them will have to stay here and guard the Yoshi Egg with the Master Emerald.

"No. Let me take the egg." Knuckles said suddenly, and took the egg. "It's my duty to guard the Master Emerald, don't need you guys to be put in the crossfire because of it. Just stay here, and stay safe."

"BAH! We're wasting enough time as it is! Let's-a go!" Bowser said strongly. Then he realized what he just said. "DAMMIT!"

**(Hours Later) **

It was a bit later in the morning after such a long travel on the Cheep Cheep Blimp. It was such a quiet ride along the calm skies, especially since Bowser was on the blimp, so eveyone, mostly innocent civilians , kept their distance away from him.

Sally seemed a bit uncomfortable with leaving Tails behind, despite Sonic's constant assurance that he'll be fine where he is. As long as Luigi and Yoshi, along with Rosalina and Bobbery, stay where they are until they get back, they should be fine.

When they came along the port, everyone got off the blimp, and looked around the town. "Okay, we're splitting up again. Isn't Knuckles going with the girls?"

"Heck no! Bowser's the only one going with the girls! I'm sticking with Sonic and Mario!" Knuckles said forcefully.

"Since when did you get to make that kind of decision?!" Bowser shouted back.

"No times for arguments! Knuckles and Bowser are on our team, end of discussion! Now COME. ON." Amy said over both of them, already on her way. They both sighed in defeat as they followed the female team. This left Mario and Sonic on their own since Koopie Koo refuses to stray too far away from Koops. But Knuckles was a sneak, and secretly snuck off from the girls group to search on his own. And even more sneakily, Shade follows him as well.

With Mario and Sonic, they strayed through one part of Glitzville in order to find the next Crystal Star. Though it proves to be quite a difficult task this time around. They were also looking for Professor Frankly as soon as possible, as that was also a very important goal to reach.

"Ugh...this is gonna take forever at this rate!" Sonic groaned. "I want to just use my speed and check the entire place in a single go, but I don't want to get us caught."

"There has to be something we can do..." Mario claimed. He folded his arms to think, but then he finds that the world as gone black. But it was just hands over his eyes, he coule feel it. "Very funny Sonic.'

"Uh...that's not me, dude."

"Huh? Then who's-"

_"Guess who~㈵6" _He heard a mischievous feminine voice coo so gently to him. He took a couple seconds to ponder, before he responded in a surprised tone.

"No way...is that...Lady Bow?"

"Ah man! I wanted you to get it wrong a couple times at first...then I would know just how many smoohes to gigw you to celebrate our reunion once again." The Green Boo appeared into existence, surprisning Sonic, ad she fanned herself, her usual smirk filled with a sense of superiority yet also kindness. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you once again, my dear sweet Mario~"

"_Her _sweet Mario, hm?" Sonic said to himself, though Mario heard it anyway.

"W-Wait, lemme explain-!" He didn't get much of a chance still, as he was pulled into a strong hug from behind. "Wha?! who is it now?!"

"Mario darling! You've returned to visit dear Flurrie!" he could hear her say, and was flustered as she hugged him, until she released him, finding the room to breathe again. "I wonder what other reasons you have though."

Mario was beginning to speak, but found it best to just wait for the others to come first, which came true when another newcomer sprinted along the roof towards him. The next thing he knew, a flash of white jumped at his chest super quickly. "There he is! My sweet Mario is here!" As exclaimed by Ms. Mowz, who returned to sporting her red mask. "You're still as handsome as ever!"

"Geez...is that everyone?" he asked, happy but exhausted. "Of course not, what am I saying? There's still..."

"Mario/Gonzales!" He heard a simultaneous call of his name, and turned around. Only to look increasingly surprised.

Most of his partners haven't changed that much, in looks or in personality. But only two of his partners from his first quest for the Crystal Stars had exhibited significant change. Vivian, and Yoshi Kid, or Gonzales Jr., as he prefers.

Vivian was the youngest of the Shadow Sirens, the sisterly trio that served under the Shadow Queen. Though at one point she's had enough of her sister Beldam's abuse to her, and defected to Mario's party as he was he only person who's always been kind to her. She's proven to be a very reliable ally throughout her time with them.

That was years ago, and change has struck her. Emitting around her is a strong aura of self-confidence and compassion. Her hairstyle has slightly changed: One long bang covers half of her face, but it does not hinder her eyesight. Her hat was still the same. Overall she's still as adorable as she's always been, with kindess as a positve bonus.

Then there Yoshi Kid/ The Great Gonzales Jr. The Yoshi ended up in a pretty compromising situation and wqs almost cooked. Luckily Mario took him in while hr was still in his egg, and was developing ever since. At the Glitz Pit, there were a pair of spiked enemies that Mario couldn't attack at all, leaving the battle impossible. Though with him hatching from his egg, the battle was a breeze. He was a very useful and reliable ally later on.

Now here was the significant change about him, he's was pretty much in his teens. There is no extreme limitations for how a Yoshi ages, and it's different for all of them, either way. He was obviously taller, his fur was black, he had a red mohawk that looked kinda messy no matter how you look at it, and he wore a spiky green collar arouand his neck, and his smile sends a feeling of mischievousness, yet at the same time, a feeling of friendly warmth.

"Sup Gonzales? Haven't seen you around these parts for quite some time. It must be for a reason." Gonzales Jr., again, as he prefers to be called now, said roughly.

Mario could only blinked. "Wow...look at you. You were so small the last time I saw you...you grew up so fast."

"Yeaup...things happened, Gonzales. But their are only two main things that happened to me that are major. I worked my way up to champ in the Glitz Pit." he took in the prideful look on Mario's expression that was clearly for him. "And also...well..." he rubbed his neck with a small blush on his cheeks. "I got me a lady-friend..."

"*cough*Girlfriend*cough*!" Ms. Mowz faked, leaving the Yoshi more embarassed than before. With a sigh, he brought his phone out, and showed them a picture. On it was a picture of a cheery looking red Yoshi with red lipstick and a black bow on her head, symbolizing her loyalty and love to Gonzales Jr. "Oooh, and she's a pretty one too!"

"Her name is Yoshilla. I happened to have run into her right before the day of my championship, and she gave me a bunch of confidence. And after that, she was like...totally proud of me and stuff...tch, sorry if I'm not too good at his description...but she's really into me, she's very pretty, she's very kind, and I like her! There."

"Hard to get that out, huh?" Sonic smirked.

"But we still haven't heard why you're here, Mario." Vivian asked.

Mario had to tell his past comrades about what's recently been happening over the past month, all the events, as best as he could, with Sonic occasionally assisting. When they finished their exclamation, they were allnleft in a state of awe and shock.

"My goodness...!" Vivian gasped.

"No freaking way! The Shadow Queen's back?! I thought we put her to sleep for good!" Gonzales Jr. wailed.

"Dark times have struck you harshly, my dear cheese hunk..." Ms. Mowz said gently, as she jumped into Mario's arms. "Let me help you feel better..."

"It's fine, Ms. Mowz. I'm okay." Mario assured. Though Flurrie and Lady Bow, along with Vivian, leaned in vey close for a warm hug, making him confused. "Girls...?"

Sonic smirked, folding his arms. "Mario...you never told me you were a ladys' man."

"It's because I'm not!"

"Whatever dude, I won't judge you."

"Anyway Gonzales, you said you were looking for Frankly?" Gonzales Jr. said again. "Well I happen to know where he is. He was in a fit of trouble, and I rescued him. I can take you to him if you want!" His phone suddnely rang, and he swewtdropped. "Everybody shut up! It's a Yoshilla."

He turned around and held the phone to him. "Hey Yoshilla...no no I'm alright, I just bumped into my old partner...yes it's Gonzales...yes, I told you Gonzales is Mario." A loud fangirlish scream was heard on the other end, and he had to back up for a bit. "Yeah, he's in a bit of a bind, so I have to help him out. I'll won't be meeting you for a while, so I hooe you understand. Great, thanks Yoshilla! I'll see you later...hm?...what?! Aw come on, don't make me say it in front of two guys, it's embarrassing!...*sigh* Fine." He took a deep breath. "I love you too, my Sweet Cherry Gal. Kiss kiss." He said and hung up. He was still blushing mildly. "C-can I lead you to where Professor Frankly is, now...?"

"Lead the way, bud. But Vivian, I need you to go out and help one of my friends. He might be in a bit of a bind." Sonic asked of her. She gladly accepted and disappeared to another location. When she was gone, he turned to Gonzales Jr. "...Sweet Cherry Gal?"

"Shut your face!"

**(Elsewhere) **

"This is pretty boring, you know." Bowser groaned.

"That's to be expected when you don't have an extremely specific location to look for your objective." Sally said, not looking back. "We have no further clues other than our goal being somewhere in Glitzville. We have to really keep ou our eyes peeled."

"Yeah, I guess..."

"Don't be going lazy on us, Bowser." Amy huffed.

"Pfft! Lazy? ME? I LIFT weights all the time, I ain't a lazy bones!"

"Luigi once said that you ate so much that you got really fat and fell through a floor." Peach brought up.

Bowser was silent. "...Green Stache, I'm gonna kill you..."

"You mad, bro?" Goombella stuck her tongue out at him, infuriating him a bit further. "I expected royalty to be much more refined than this."

"And I expect YOU to shut up!"

"I rest my case."

Koops himself was a bit amused by this interaction, as Koopie Koo held onto his arm during the entire walk. He still had plans to marry her, although he still felt that his confidence still needed a bit of building before he actually proposes to her. Which Amy was looking forward to seeing him do, for some reason.

As trek stayed pretty mild, Peach sensed thr dark presence ahead, and stopped everyone in their tracks. Her feeling was correct, as the dark portal appeared right in front of the group. The two figures that stepped out were Dark Fawful, and Blizzard Midbus. Bowser seemed highly irritated by Fawful's appearance, for various reasons.

"Ah, my lady friends, we meet again." Dark Fawful grinned.

Bowser twitched. "Is that an insult to me?"

"Fawful prefers not to answer that...but it's true."

"You son of a...nope. Not gonna get angry. What the heck do you want now you Beanish midget?"

"Not obvious to that tiny peanut brain of yours? We're here to hinder your progress significantly! To the point where you make no more progress at all! Failure sticks to you like water sticks to soggy bread!"

"What's soggy bread have to do-"

"SOGGY BREAD! I HAVE CHORTLES!"

"Gah! I REALLY wanna punch that grinning face of yours all the way to the Lava Pits!"

"You may punch Fawful's face, but it shall still be grinning!" he cackled, and pulled out the Dark Stone, leaving everyone on their guard. "Fawful has his own wish to make! Blizzard Midbus, you're about to meet Fawful's master!"

"Your Mast...no...no you wouldn't..." Bowser clenched his teeth.

"Already done!" To back up Fawful's claim, another black hole appreared right above him, and something began materilizing within it. The familiarity of the glare the eyes formed, the cloak that flowed through distant winds, and the dark laugh to accompany the darkening atmosphere.

"Well well well...how is this for an unexpected turn of events..." Cackletta's familiar frame managed to ste through said portal as it closes behind her. "Last time I could actually breathe on fresh air...I was controlling someone. Now hp how long has that been?"

"Couple years, M'lady."

"Thank you Fawful...wait...years?!"

Bowser visibly facepalmed ay the situation at hand, the witch is of some degree, a bit calmer. That doesn't affect her superiority complex, as he could feel, but it's still tiring to listen to. Honestly, he was not up to even looking at her.

"Cackletta! I really don't wanna look at your ugly face, but I'll bear with it of it means I can punch it repeatedly!" Bowser cracked his knuckles. "You're gonna pay for possessing me! Thanks to you, that's become a trend of some sort! Bowletta! Shrowser! Dark Bowser! Dreamy Bowser! Mecha Bowser! Even a freaking Nega Bowser!" He paused. "...Okay the Dreamy Bowser part was my own fault...but nonetheless! People can't stop copying my looks!"

**(Meanwhile) **

"A-CHOO!" Sonic sneezed.

"You okay dude?" Gonzales Jr. asked.

The blue hedgehog rubbed his nose. "Yeah...I just...got a major Deja-Vu vibe...meh, it's probably nothing."

**(Back) **

"Bah, you think I wanted to possess you? I needed to survive! Too bad you lot won't be very good at it when I'm through. It's not going to be like last time, let me prove it!"

The unexpected blast of lightning shocked them as they avoided the large blast as quickly as they could. All of them scattered in different directions. Midbus and Dark Fawful moved to engage the other group members. Amy and Peach were immediately confronted by Blizzard Midbus.

He was in full mastery of his ice powers, and he was admittedly getting more dangerous ad he gains new abillities by the day. Come to think of it, they realized by now that thwir enemies were getting stronger and trickier by the day. It was a concerning thought.

Though Amy showed no fear, and Peach stood beside her. Peach held out a single Fire Flower, and they both shared it's power to contend with ice. Immediately turning into their fire forms, Peach had a bsll of flame in her hands, but Amy couldn't produce any. That is...until she saw her hammer. It was huge, and it was on fire. Very hot fire.

"Haha! Nice! That's no longer a Piko Piko Hammer! That's a Hellfire Hammer!"Bowser grinned while struggling with Cackletta.

"WHY would I call it that?"

"Because...it's an awesome name."

Blizzard Midbus threw a shard of ice at them, Fire Peach threw a ball of fire, and they both canceled each other next instant, Fire Smy swung her flaming hammer into his side, sending him skidding foresrd unyil he harshly hit a wall. The damage was significant, as he was steaming a bit, and not from anger, until he shook it off and remained standing. Confidence filled them both.

On another side of the fight, Sally hid behind a wall as she avoided consecutive dark blasts from Dark Fawful. She didn't have many ways to get to him, as her Ring Blades needed to recharge after the previous altercations wih the enemy. She had few ways of going long range, as she didn't have the Fire Flowers or Ice Flowers on her. And the Super Leaf wouldn't do much good here. Unless...

She's been playing close attention to Mario's power-ups ever since he demonstrated them to her. It felt like she wqs easily moving through the air with skill and grace in the Raccoon Form. Her repeated use of thr transformation has given her some sort of mastery of it, to the point where she feels as if she can tap into it's true potential. It was like Mario with his Cape Feather. Instead ofjust flying and hovering in the air, it actually enhanced his speed and power significantly. It must be the result of their worlds fusing together, and why Mario was able to combine the powers of the Super Leaf and the Fire Flower, and Sonic turning into Volt Sonic from an item that wasn't meant to be a power up. Their properties have been altered.

It was a crazy but possible conclusion. The power-ups...got POWERED UP. In a new and improved kind of way. That's...actually pretty cool. Which means...

"Only one way to find out for sure..." She takes the power from the Super Leaf, and feels herself turn to he raccoon form. She slowly moves from cover, and feels Dark Fawful shoot another dark blast at her. "There!" A flap of her raccoon tail sent her flying away from the explosion, and flying upward, swiftly moves in to kick the second blast back towards the sender, shooting him out of the sky. As to test the form's limits a bit further, her hand thrusts forward and suddenly he was blown farther away by a gust of wind.

"The enhanced version of the Super Leaf grants a form of aerokinesis..." It's no longer a wonder how Raccoon Mario could keep up wih the likes of Sonic, who also has a form of aerokinesis. This...she could use.

**(Meanwhile) **

"Tch, as if I could actually provide proper team material with members like those..." Knuckles grumbled as he walked on his own as he held his hands behind his neck. "It's really complicated for me, and I seriously don't know why. Guess i'm just...a bit weird about that." He closed his eyes. "But why do I feel like I have to do so this on my own?"

_You're no match for me on your own, Knuckles..._

He sighed. Ix was right about him. But that's never bothered him before, so why was it bothering him now? He had little idea as to how he allowed Ix to get into his head like that with just a simple statement. And it was from a short period of arrogance, and it still got to him, despite taking a bit of time to do so. He knew this wasn't the time to let such blunders get to him, but it was not going away, despite as much as he's trying to forget it.

He had the Yoshi egg that secured the Master Emerald inside of a satchel around his shoulder. Of course he wasn't gonna leave it alone, it was his duty to protect it at all costs. Ugh, Angel Island must be on top of the ocean by now...as much as he wants to restore the island as soon as possible, sitting on his own there ay the alter left him as an open target, and that would not end well.

Ix had such a mental hold over him, despite not even trying, and it was getting on his nerves. He can't focus like this.

**"You sound troubled...echinda." **

Knuckes could only turn, before the area he was in, exploded in a flash of black fire. It covered he buildings almost instantly, luckily no civilians were harmed, because they already ran away in a fit of panic.

Knuckles was able to recover a little, though that was only for a moment, as he feels a huge weight on his chest, and he couldn't get up. He then sees what's keeping him grounded. **"I'd really appreciate it if you'd just hand over the Master Emerald without resistance." **Dark Bowser had his arms folded as he kept Knuckles down on the ground with his foot.

He struggles a bit, before he gritted his teeth in retaliation. "You already know my answer...don't even bother asking."

**"Oh I know..." **Was his only response as he began crushing Knuckles under his foot, causing him to struggle more. **"It'd be far too easy if you gave up. That isn't like you." **

"Then get...your dirty foot...offa me!" He placed both hands on him and tossed him with as much force as he needed. Dark Bowser landed on the ground with a grunt. "Will you back off?! Or fight me?!"

**"Not likely. But I'll indulge you on the second request."**Dark Bowser pointed directly to the ground, creating a mass of shadows to take shape at the spot. It rose up from the ground and shaped itself as a dark version of Knuckles, without a face or a mouth. **"Go on and play with him." **As if it were a command, Shadow Knuckles stretched his arm and punched his original across the face.

There was a rather strange part about this Shadow Knuckles, it had his strength almost exactly copied. He couldn't attack it either. It was also too swift. When he tried to jab it, he switched around just by sinking into the ground and coming back up and hitting him in the head, shifting again and hitting him into the ground. Knuckles couldn't keep up with how swiftly the shadow moves around, as well as being untouchable to him, which makes his more difficult.

Once again, he's been knocked into the ground by the shadow of himself, rolling across the ground until he stopped against a wall, rubbing his sore skull. "This is pointless...I can't hit him physically...and he's far too fast..."

Dark Bowser sighed. **"Then**** I guess you're not as strong as you seem to be. Sorry echidna, if that's the case, your time is done." **

Shadow Knuckles began to charge up again and launch itself at it's orignal, it:s fist covered in black flames. Knucjles cringed. _This isn't good at all...! _

"Barrier..." Before the shot could make contact, a purple shield completely protected him from the explosive damage, and it sent Shadow Knuckles back foricibly, and right next to Dark Bowser, both surprised from the sudden interference. The one who save Knuckles showed herself immediately. Vivian slowly rose up from Knuckles shadow her head tilted low so that it covered her face. She almost seemed a bit menacing, though only because she was actually trying. "Hey...that shadow...it isn't Dark Bowser's at all...is it? No no, that's not it. This shadow was sent by the Shadow Queen..."

An after image of the queen herself appeared between them, and she sighed. **"So you figured it out, sweet little Vivian. I could sense your telepathic connection to me. What do you want?" **

"Isn't it obvious? I want my sisters back." Was her plain response.

**"Sorry, I'm borrowing them at the moment. Of course you were resistant to it, but no matter. They'll be sticking with me for now, so you'll just have to endure it, girl." **

Vivian kept her calm. "That feline body suits you...michievous feline indeed."

Shadow Blaze snickered. **"Why thank you. I've gotten quite used to it. Now if you excuse me, I have errands to run. Just keep playing with our little friends here." **

Knuckles grunted. "Good grief she's even MORE cruel when she has Blaze as a body...she even LOOKS more menacing...just look at her face..."

**"Try not to die before I meet you...I want your agony to be carefully and delightfully savored...I'll be looking forward to confronting you and your friends. Mario especially...I'll enjoy tearing him apart most of all..." **Shadow Blaze smiled quite innocently...but even as a simple illusion, her killing intent was IMMENSE. Knuckles was having a hard time standing. Even Mephiles couldn't generate that amount of fear into people...he can't do it,,, as easily as she can. She then disappeared.

"Knuckles, we cannot waste more time here. Let me link with you so we can end this swiftly." Vivian floated up, and _phased _into his body, making him feel cold all of a sudden. Suddenly he felt empowered, and his eyes glowed a slight pinkish purple. "Okay, try to hit Shadow Knuckles now!"

"Okay!" Knuckles rushed towards his shadow counterpart with a shout, and swung hid fist once again. The punch made contact this time, and to sent the shadow spiralling out of control. Until t disappeared in a large puff of black smoke. "Hmph, not so tough when I can actually hit them, aren't they?"

"Those Shadow's aren't perfect. They'll sacrifice power for defense, and vice versa. The ones without much defense make up for it with their speed and making themselves intangible. Ones with much defense will make hem more durable, but also slower. But linking with me negated that specific defense." Vivian unlinked from Knuckles, and shook her hair to straighten it out. "Dark Bowser already fled however. We should recover the Master Emerald."

Knuckles widened his eyes and looked behind him. The Yoshi egg containing the Master Emerald was gone. "Damn!" He then took off running, Vivian following behind. Another change has recently took place within her. A huge surge of confidence. And something else...a feeling that a witch gives off.

A very friendly, even michievous witch that she's grown to be, but a witch nonetheless. "Teehee! This is fun!" She slightly cackled with a slight grin, while tipping her hat.

**(Meanwhile) **

The mysterious Soldier had the egg with the Master Emerald inside, and was running away from he scene of the crime. The objective was complete, now they just had to get to the rendevous point and deliver the object safely into their allies lines. Won't be long now...

A blur landed in front of the spy, causing the Soldier to pause. Shade glared towards her target, standing up. "I'd be really interested if you told me where you think you're going."

"I'm going to deliver the Master Emerald to Lord Ix. Stand aside, Procurator Shade. Better known as, the Traitor..."

Shade sighed. "I don't know what he told you, but I'm no traitor. If anything, he turned his back on everyone else, including me."

"Spare me your talk. I have two assignments. Extract the Master Emerald from enemy hands...and to destroy you..." Something pressed on the armor, and it landed in the hand. "And _him._" It was then tossed behind them, which was excellent accuracy, since Knuckles arrived at the precise time Knuckles had arrived, and it exploded at his feet, blowing him back and making him crash into the ground.

Shade understood immediately that dialogue was pointless, Shade's helmet and visor covers her head and face, and she runs towards her enemy. Somehow seeing it coming somewhat, her punch was blocked by yet another punch, and they both landed away from one another. There was a sudden click, and she jumped back again when she heard a shot that nearly hit her feet. Her opponent was wielding the same laser weapons that a typical Nocturnus soldier would use, but this time the enemy seemed to be more adept with it than all the other soldiers, as well as being incredibly accurate.

So she countered by using her Nocturne Blades to begin deflecting the energy blasts from her location, and she was able to use said blades to deflect all of the shots that came her way afterwards. She skillfully keeps deflecting the energy blasts being shot at her.

The enemy realizes that their targets were getting far too close for comfort. When Knuckles recovered and get up, they flipped right over both her foes, and released another grenade right inbetween them, and it exploded mid-flight. Both echidna were blown back again by the force of the explosion, leaving them covered in marks. When Knuckles tried to recover though, he was stomped back into the ground by his foe. The orders were absolute, Knuckles was the greater threat, so he must be eliminated first. So the laser weapon was aimed straight at his head, and began to fire. Though this was stopped by the sudden interruption caused by Bowser crashing against the ground.

He shook it off and snarled in defiance. "That all you got you crazy witch?!" He growled as he jumped to avoid a lightning attack by Cackletta. The moment of confusion brought Shade enough time to overwhelm her foe. Dhe tripped the enemy and dealt a harsh kick to the midsection, causing them to stumble backwards. Bowser then picked them up and tossed them incredibly hard into the concrete, doing quite heavy damage.

Blizzard was seen crashing into a wall, covered in scorches. Though his ice powers managed to heal the damage quickly, and he recovered in a short amount of time. Though the destructive firepower from Amy's Hellfire Hammer and Peach's flames have cost him quite a bit of stamina. It was time to leave once again.

"Tch, I was just getting warmed up...oh well. We'll continue this later!" Cackletta shouted as she went through the portal Dark Fawful had formed. Blizzard Midbus snorted, before following behind them both.

Fire Amy and Fire Peach turned back to normal, sighing and stretching. "Good grief, that was tougher than I thought it would be. You okay, Princess?"

"I am, thanks for asking" Peach said in gratitude.

Shade slightly removed her helmet, and placed her hand near her head. After a couple moments, she nodded and turned towards the others. "That was Mario and Sonic. They successfully obtained the Gold Star, and have also found Professor Frankly. We'll be able to regroup soon."

"That's good, we're making serious progress, at last." Knuckles said with a deep breath, as they faced the stranger. "Alright sneaky spy guy, it's time we got a good look at your face."

"NO! I refuse!" Was the defiant response. "I refuse to allow myself ruin my honor by looking you in the eye, Knuckles The Echidna. I WON'T!"

"Why do I get the feeling that whoever this is, seriously hates your guts...?" Bowser folded his arms.

"Whoever this person is, they have little choice but to comply, they aren't really in a position to resist." Sally said, still in Raccoon Form.

Shade agreed to this statement, and went for the strangers helmet. There was obviously resistance, very strong resistance. "Okay, enough already!" Knuckles forcibly hoisted the stranger up and pressed them against the wall by the chest, with his hand. "No more struggling. Do it, Shade."

She nodded and removed the helmet from the perpertator. It was then that she dropped the helmet in shock. "...How...?"

"What is it, Shade? Who is she?"

Knuckles could hardly believe it. This echinda had the entire armor of a Nocturnus soldier, sure, but it was Elite class, right up to Shade's level. Not only that, this one was different than the others Knuckles met so far. This one had pink, lavender like fur color, and the skin was peach colored, and the eyes were dark violet. Also, one of the dreads was cybernetic for some reason.

But what Knuckles was caught off guard by...was that this was a girl his age.

"It's Julie-Su..." Shade said in a fit of shock and surprise. Never would she had expected to see her here of all places. This was not going to go well for Knuckles, even if they did capture her.

"So...I have no choice but to look my enemy in the eye..." she said coldly. "You're just like how my superiors described you. Binding me up like a coward instead of fighting me head-on. Betraying your own race...tch! Not only that...but you're shameless." she blushed and looked away with closed eyes. "Utterly shameless..."

Knuckles was not as gullible as he used to be, and knew what she meant. He had forcibly pressed her against the wall without knowing her gender...needless to say he removed his hand extremely quickly. "S-Sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"You can't rectify your crimes at this point, Knuckles! Not only are you traitorous, but you're also as shameless as I've heard!"

"HEY! BACK OFF! I haven't done anything to you, I didn't even know you were a girl!"

"A likely story."

"You think you can just tell ME, that I've-" And so this continued. One moment one was staring at the other, full of hatred. The next moment, they're bickering like little kids. Quite a mood switcher, kinda.

Vivian lifted her hat slightly, huffing a bit. "Oh dear...this can't end very well..."

**(Dream World)**

Ix had seen the entire thing closely, and was impressed with Julie's progress, despite her apparent failure and capture. But it was of no matter to him, he had a plan just in store in case that ever happened. He had a way to keeo his eyes on Team Star at all times.

He saw Mephiles passing by, and curiously turned to him as he opened a portal. "Mephiles, what are you up to?"

**"I'm off on a little experiment." **

"What kind of experiment?"

**"The Star Warrior Donkey Kong...he's been known to get incredibly angry when things don't go his way. I was hoping I could use that to our advantage." **

"So what? You make him mad enough until he goes berserk and attack his own comrades? With strength like his, surviving it's full brunt is no small feat. Even Mario had extreme difficulty.

Mephiles ould only tilt his head and tap it a couple times. A portal opened before him, and it lead to Donkey Kong Island. Ix again had to ask. "Mephiles...what are you planning to do there? There is no one but Kongs are on that island."

**"Oh, I know, Ix." **Mephiles turned his arm into a crystalized dark blade, and stared ahead to Kong Island through the portal. **"I know full well that Kongs are still there. The question is... how many will be left until DK senses something is wrong? And will he stay calm, or rage out and lash at his own comrades? That's my experiment. And it starts..." **he eerily steps through said portal.

**"...now..." **


	33. A Slightly Lucky Break

"Is she still irritated, Dixie?"

"I think she is, Diddy."

The two smaller Kongs had kept a safe distance away from Blaze, who seemed quite blank ay the moment. Sol Emerald was right within her grasp, and it was snatched away while she wasn't looking. It was truly such a hassle that she did seem a bit on edge. But she was not angry anymore. She wasn't going to resolve ghis behavior by being angry.

"I'm not irritated...just disappointed. Things didn't go too well on that attempt for the Emerald."

"I for one, consider it a wakeup call." Boshi folded his arms. "Now we know that this isn't going to be easy like we first anticipated. We'll have to tread carefully for this next Emerald."

"Say...Boshi. I've been meaning to ask you something. What's up with you?" Wario asked. "You used to be a Yoshi that always into racing and all that competition stuff..what happened?"

"I still do love racing and competition, it's why I still wish to rematch with Yoshi one day in a race. And I also still really love cookies. However...certain incidents have caused me..." Boshi turned his head slightly, to reveal three claw marks across his face that few chose to notice until now. "...to take certain situations with utmost seriousness."

"Sheesh...that looks painful..." Waluigi flinched. "What DID that...?"

"Croco did...The darkness caused by the Dark Stone has plagued and corrupted his mind when it's influence spread over most of the world when the two different worlds fused together..." He sighed. "Like many, he didn't have the willpower to resist it...but I did. So I had no choice but to fight him off and escape. But as you can see...I did not leave unscathed..."

"That's awful...you had to fight one of your only friends to keep from getting manipulated..." Rouge sighed, her broken ankle and wing bandaged up, as she sat on Omega's shoulder while they walked. "Dude, are you like...okay?"

Boshi looked up, his black shades glinting in the sunlight. "I'll survive."

"That's not the same as 'I'm fine'."

"Then I'll just have to work my way there, hm?"

"Ha...you men always like to act tough. I keep forgetting why I even bother...what do you think about this, Shadow?" No response. "...Shadow?" Nothing. She turned her head with a raised eyebrow. "Hey! You listening to me?"

She still received no response. Only him looking briefly at her broken ankle and wing, then looked forward again. "H COME ON. You're not still mad about that, are you? I told you I'm fine! What's a girl gotta do to get that through that stubborn black and ree skull of yours?"

"You can't walk and you can't fly. You're in no condition to assist us in any way. Once we get to a secure location, we're sending you back to the castle."

"What?! All because I had a few pieces of metal land on top of me?! I know I'm not skin tough like you and Omega, but you gotta have more faith in me than that! Ow..." she flinched as she held her bandaged wing. "Ugh...how I wish I could page Dr. Mario..."

"And you're calling ME stubborn..."

"My point is that I don't want to be one of those downed bats for get killed pretty quickly."

"Which is why you can't take part in this anymore until you've recovered."

She sighed as she scratched her sensitive ears in frustration. "You're impossible...Omega, help me out here."

"Medic is required."

"You too...gah...this sucks..."

The paranoia for Rouge's injuries did not do well for Shadow's focus. He kept forgetting how she wasn't as strong as he and Omega, and that thought always comes up whenever she gets injured on his watch. Being team leader does that to him. He, along with Silver, were two of the hedgehog trio that actually took many things pretty seriously. Of course Shadow takes top spot in the seriousness department.

"Geez...can no one relax at times like these...the stress isn't really gonna help with our hunting..." Dixie sighed. She hopped on DK's shoulder and looked down to Blaze. "Are you feeling better? Can you sense the next Sol Emerald?"

Blaze tried to so, concentrating hard...then she drooped her ears in disappointment. "Nothing...one Emerald isn't enough...and the other was lost to the enemy...I still can't sense out the others...this is..." She pulled on her hsir slightly. "Gah! I can't stand this, not being able to directly pinpoint the very gems I've been guarding my entire life!All I can do is wait and see...and as high my patience is, I hate waiting..."

"Hey now, relax!" Dixie jumped in front og Blaze, making her stop. "We'll get through this somehow, but don't tske your frustration out on your hair. You don't just pull on it...keep it beautiful!"

Blaze blinked. "My hair...is beautiful to you?"

"Sure is! I bet Silver agrees!" To prevent embarrsssing himself by saying something stupid, he merely looked away. "See?"

The cat rubbed her arm, a bit embarrassed himself. "I don't know, Dixie...I just...feel so uncomfortable..."

"Miss your fire, don't you? Not to worry, that's why we're here to help keep your morale up!" Diddy chimed, standing next to Dixie. "Spending time on a cool Tropical Adventure really helps in your morale raising skills! Okay, we gotta get you to relax. Tropical Island?"

"Tropical Island." Dixie nods. "We can be fun...as a Tropical Islaaaaannnnnnd!"

Blaze laughed sligtly at their antics. "Okay okay, I'll try to keep my chin up."

"That's the spirit!" Both Kongs cheered as they clapped around her with lots of cheer, this made the cat smile more. After their trekking, Dixie could faintly tell that there was something amiss. She turned towards a darker area of the forest, with a curious stare. "Hey...I think something is out there..."

"You sure?"

"Positive!"

Blaze scratched her ear again. "Okay, you're serious. In that case...Silver, go with these two and see what the deal rest of us will search farther ahead while we wait for you all."

Silver rubbed his quills. "I don't know...they're pretty tough on their own...are you sure I can't stay here with you?"

She sighed. "Silver...you know me. I have plenty of skill even without the Ice Flower's powers, and even then, I have the rest of the group with me to back me up. I'm asking you to this because Diddy and Dixie aren't tough like we are...they need a powerful protector to watch out from them...like you."

"Things have been pretty dicey lately...what if..."

"It's only a minimal task, Silver. Won't even take long if you're quick about it. They just seem really focused on checking it out, and I'm counting on you to look out for them." The cat leaned in and her cheek pressed against his, as she lowered her eyes. "You can do that...right?"

The white hedgehog once again turned away quickly, confusing the cat, as he refused to let her see him blush. She just got really close and personal all of a sudden and he wasn't ready for it, that's all. "I guess so...c'mon guys." He floated upwards and followed after the two smaller Kongs.

"Stay safe, guys. We'll go on ahead and wait for you afterwards." Donkey Kong nods, as he and the others go on ahead. Though he took a look at Blaze. "Hey, what's wrong with you?"

She looked at him and held her arms. "Silver seemed to be doubting himself back there...what happened to him?"

"In order for there to be doubt in a person like Silver...something has to put it there." Shadow said as he lead the team.

Blaze looked at Shadow's retreating form. Silver...showing doubt in himself...when has such a thing ever happened?

_To kill someone to save the world...is that really the right thing to do...? _

Her eyes widened and she shook her head furiously. No, don't go there. She's currently the only one who knows that significant detail between herself and Silver. She remembered the exact details of the erased post-apocalyptic timeline that her future self and Silver took part in, due to Mephiles' powers. It's not something she wanted to remember, considering how horrible it is. And she definitely wasn't going to tell Silver about it if he didn't know already. One knows she's serious about not telling him, because she's not a fan of lies.

Silver doesn't need to know. At least she hopes he doesn't...

**(Forest)**

The casual yet eager walk of the Kongs was making Silver put in an effort for him to keep up with them. Well not that much of an effort, considering that he can just go faster and push things out of his way with his mind. PK powers are much more useful than one depicts them. And just as dangerous, if you're not a master like him.

He had kept a birdside view on Diddy and Dixie as they stayed on the ground. He was pretty confused as to what was going on in their minds...so he was just going to ask. Duh. "Guys, might I ask why we're going this way?"

"We feel as of something here might be pretty helpful to us, that sort of thing. Just...a Kong feeling, you know." Duddy shrugged.

"I'm not a Kong, so the least you can do is help me out here..." Silver sighed.

"Just keep following us, dude. I have a feeling we'll get answers soon." Dixie assured. "...You know it's really cool how you just float around and glowing green like that..."

"It's called levitation. It's much less straining on my body than actually flying. Saves me energy."

"How interesting..." Diddy rubbed his chin. Then he grinned and jumps up high, and onto Silvers back, covering his eyes wih his cap. "I can fly!"

"GAH! Diddy get offa me!" Silver panicked as due to Diddy's interference, he began spinning out of control due to his focus being interrupted, and they crashed into the ground, accidently getting Dixie entangled in the ball of chaos, and they stumbled along in a crumpled heap until they hit something hard.

Diddy slid down, and rubbed his head. "Okay...that wasn't my best idea."

Silver grumbled as he stood up and dusts himself off, suddenly very irritated with Diddy. "Tch...where are we anyway? And...what the heck is this thing?" He looked up at some wooden hut which looked kind of old. "Armory...?" Right when he said that, static was heard, and the trio turned to the source of the sound. It was a small computer...shaped like a banana. He opened it up, and it starts up on it's own.

"Hello?...Hello...? Does...does thing work...I mean...ah there we go. Anyone there...? Haha! Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong! Little buddies! Haven't seen either of you in quite a while now! How ya been?"

"Funky Kong! You're okay!" Diddy and Dixie said in relief.

"Unforunately I can't say the same for most of the other Kongs, little buddies. One minute we're all chillin' on Kong Island. Next minute...no one knows what's going on with all the chaos taking place and stuff. All I know is that most of the Kongs are stuck on Kong Island as prisoners. Only very few of us mansged to be sneaky enough to escape, which includes you guys, I guess."

"Where are you, Funky? Are you alright?" Dixie asked with concern on her eyes.

"Don't you worry your pretty hair over me, Dixie. I'm completely safe, but as a precaution, can't really tell ya where. But...that don't mean I can't still help you all. Just look in the box to your left and see what I mean." Diddy qent into the mentioned box to see what he meant. He was intrigued to see plenty of Power-Ups, as well as plenty of ammo for his Peanut Popgun. "As you can see, I kinda left in a hurry, so many of my shops have plenty pf useful stuff left behind. Also, ya can keep this little gadget to keep in contact with me."

"Funky you're the best!" Diddy exclaimed.

"Don't think much of it. Now I gotta split, you take care of yourselves, alright?" With his last word in, the image is grabbed the box as he walked outside with the others.

To save them the effort, Silver used PK to just lift the box in the air and carry it that way. "Was that a friend of yours?"

"Dear friend, yes you could say that." Dixie nods. When they went just a few steps away from the shack, they hear feel a very loud rumbling sound in the area, and could also feel the vibration under their feet, as they stopped in their tracks in surprise. "Uh...if Bowser was here, I'd say was that his stomach..."

"Someone's here..." Silver's eyes shifted to the left and right. "You two better take cover inside the shack..." Not being disobedient, they hopped back into the armory and looked through the small windows. The white hedgehog kept vigilant as the rumbling was heard again, as he hears a couple trees falling down. "What the heck is going on here...what's making that-" Something big, green, and really fast suddenly hit Silver full force, as he hit a tree hard. "What the-?!"

The figure was huge, his eyes were insane, there was a crown on his head, he had a red cape, and he was quite obese, but being fooled by that is not recommended. Who's this villain?

"King K. Rool!" Diddy and Dixie exclaimed. "B-But what's he doing all the way out here?!"

Silver got up with a bit of irritation. "Apparently tackling me out of nowhere..."

Diddy was not really fond of looking at the Kremling King, but he had to be sure about something. How long has it been...he couldn't have changed that much. "I don't know how or why...but he seems..._crazier _than usual. He also had some eerie purple glow flowing around him...what does that mean...?"

"Basically it means unnecessary trouble." Silver concluded. The large Kremling was now coming at them a second time, this time Silver was able to dodge it in time. He sidesteps as the large king came around the third time, as this time he ran straight through a boulder in the area. He glowed green and Levitates into the air for an aerial view on the problem.

It was very surprising. K. Rool has devastated the forests they were near and not the one they were currently in, and on his own. He also seems to be doing it for no reason at all, just to see the destruction. Was that truly the only reason? there had to be some other motive to this entire thing.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard something flying at him fast. He saw the large purple fireball speeding at hin as he flew to the side to avoid it. He grew rather irritated as another blunt object, a tree, was thrown at him, from a distance, and he hurriedly dodges that one. Surprise etched onto his face as a boulder was then thrown at him, he stopped it in midair just in time. Next was shock, as it exploded in purple flames and he was burned a bit by them. He fell to the ground, trying to get his bearings.

K. Rool wouldn't give him the chance. He powered through everything in his way, intending to tackle Silver. Before he he could actually reach him, he was stopped abruptly, glowing green all over. Silver had him in his grasp. "Good try. But..." He raised him in the air and slammed him hard into the ground. He tossed him through multiple trees and then against the boulders around them, and back into a tree trunk.

This was shaken off, and he stood up as if nothing happened. Slightly surprised, Silver had picked up ten boulders gathered around him at once, with Grab All, and launched them forward all at once. The boulders crashed into the Kremling hard and fast, actually doing decent damage. Though he punch one boulder into pieces, picked up another tree in the area, and tossed it at his target. Silver caught it with his PK, and sent it back without a second thought. The tree was sent back at him full force as it crashed right into his midsection.

It pushed him way far back, though he stodd his ground and snapped the tree in half. He then glowed a darker purple and shot three large fireballs towards Silver. Again he catches them in midair, compressed them into an even larger fireball, and sent that back at him too. He stood there and took the full force of it, as the purple explosion engulfed him in a fit of darkness.

Silver landed on the ground, his glow disappearing. What did appear on his face was disbelief, as the Kremling merely stood up again. "And of course he's still standing after all that...how does Donkey Kong do this...?" Honestly, this guys endurance was admirable.

But it wouldn't do Silver much good. K. Rool once again readied himself, and spun in a ball towards his target once agai . There was a brief gap in time, before he found himself launched across the ground by something unseen and powerful. The cloak from the attackers was released, and they were revealed to the trio. He tried recovering from the unseen blow, though there was a bright circle suddenly forming around him, which was composed of...fifteen paper bombs?

"Got you."

The explosion was instantaneous, and large, as Silver had to shield his eyes from the dirt and dust that gathered from it. It cleared, and the Kremling King was downed once again. He lifted his head, but a force on his back made him freeze, and he fell unconscious for sure this time. An outline was seen, and it was brought into existence, and the image was made clear. "There. This time he should stay down."

Silver was surprised yet relieved. "Espio...?" The chameleon walked over and offered a hand, which he gratefully took, and he was helped up. "What are you doing here?"

"You know how Vector is when it comes to detective work. We wanted to know why the Mushroom World and Mobius were suddenly mashed together. Though you seem to know what's going on. Anyway, Team Chaotix split up and searched for clues, that kind of thing. It was just luck that I ran into you all the way out here."

"Wow...but...how did you just knock him aside like that? You're not that physically strong."

"I'm not." Espio agreed. "But this friend of mine is."

"RAMBI!" Dixie squealed as she hugged the rhino by his side, earning a friendly snort from the animal friend. "You came just in the nick of time! Good boy!"

"Even K. Rool has gotta be hurt when rammed by you in a charge! Awesome job!" Diddy clapped.

"I managed to camoflague myself along with Rambi to deal a powerful sneak attack on your foe here so I could weaken him and deal the finishing blow." Espio explained. "You seemed to be having a hard time with him, Silver. And anyone who gives YOU a hard time is someone who needs to be brought down quickly."

"You're telling me. I know I'm strong, but he's pretty good at taking a beating. I couldn't slow him down for long at all."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. Take multiple beatings from Donkey Kong and you're bound to have an increase in endurance." Espio turned to the unconscious Kremling King. "Though I haven't the foggiest idea who he is...I know that his aura is not how it should be. It's twisted...but in an entirely chaotic kind of aura. Like it's been tampered dangerously..."

"So he really IS crazier than he's supposed to be..." Diddy folded his arms with an understanding frown. His frown turned into shock as a dark form appeared beside K. Rool.

Shadow Blaze straightened out her dress and kneeled down to the down King, shaking her head and clicking her tongue. **"They beat up my latest pet so quickly...I thought I'd be entertained more...oh well." **

"Blaze?!" Espio said in shock, at first not understanding what's going on. But he composed himself and got into a defensive stance. "No. That aura of hers is far too sinister..."

"Did she say pet?! You were controlling him?!" Diddy said in shock. "But why?!"

**"As big a fool he is, this Kremling King is quite powerful. Causing large scale destruction with his own bare hands as well as with his army. Again, a bumbling idiot, but he has his uses." **She bent down and began to pet the down Kremling, though with a sigh. **"Of course I didn't expect him to do much damage with that tiny brain of his, so I just turned it off, and allowed his feral side to reign. I couldn't set him on Kong Island because-" **she gasped, and smirked. **"Oops...almost gave away the surprise..." **

Diddy and Dixie suddenly felt something ping. "What about our Island? What are you jerks doing to it?!"

**"Dear children, that'd be how you say...'snitching', and I'm not one of those, unforunately for you. So I'm just going to take this oaf and leave, if you don't mind..."**

Silver began to glow, and hold his hand out. "Like I'm letting you leave!"

The dark purple cat merey chuckled condescendingly. **"That's a humorous jest you just told. You know how large the gap is between you and I. If you truly think you can harm me, then take your best shot. Just know that you are only alive because you're not worth the effort of killing." **Silver remembered that this was not Blaze. It's just the Shadow Queen masquerading as her, nothing more, nothing less.

And yet still seeing that she looked like her and she was talking down to him like this...he can't help but feel a tiny hit hurt.

"Don't fall into her trap, Silver. Just let it be." Espio warned, sensing his emotions flare. Silver hesitated, before lowering his hand.

**"That's a good boy..." **Shadow Blaze smiled warmly, but again it's largely condescending. She disappeared with the Kremling King, and all was silent again.

Silver sighed as his glow disappeared. Espio placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't think anymore about it. Let's just regroup with the others, they may need our help."

"Yeah, okay." he said as he followed Espio out the forest, Diddy and Dixie following them on top of Rambi.

**(Meanwhile)**

"This is so boring I can't tell how much." Rouge sighed loudly, slumping over on Omega's shoulder carefully so not to harm her wing and ankle. "We haven't found the Sol Emerald yet...? This is taking forever..."

"Excuse me for having a weakened connection! That was a really bad day for me, okay?" Blaze said on a fit of agitation. "And I mean REALLY bad..."

"Sorry! Geez, I unintentionally struck a nerve there, did I?"

"Yes, you did..."

"Well at least you dissolved the issue before it got out of hand, we have to stay focused." Boshi said.

"You have got to be the most strict Yoshi I've ever met..." Rouge sighed. She then hesrd something, and her ears twitched to get a better sense of it. "Wait...what's that?"

Eveyone strained to hear what she was hearing better than any of them, until they got a lock for it, because it was heading towards them. "...Ya being serious, old timer? That's awesome!"

"Yep, the good old days where everything was either 8-bit or 16-bit, simplest designing." Cranky Kong said, walking with Marine. "Now we got all these random colors and 3-D models and all that mess...ha...they don't make games like they used to...now I leave most of the action to my grandson..." he blinked and adjusted his glasses. "Speak of the devil, there he is now."

"And Blaze! Ey mate! Over here!" Marine shouted, waving anxiously over tl the group at hand. "I got an old ape to play with!"

"I'm not that old!" he said. But then he sighed. "Ah who am I kidding? Mario's very first appearance was in the first Donkey Kong game, in 1981 no less. Of COURSE I'm old. And who gets worldwide fame? HE does! Not much respect for the orignal DK, his first antagonist." He shook his head in a fit of disappointment. Of course no one knew what he was talking about, either way...

"Marine? What are you doing here?" Blaze asked.

"I was just traveling along with this old ape guy. Hey...what's with you?" Marine pulled on Blaze's skirt. "Never thought you'd go through a fashion change..."

"I-It's temporary! Don't just pull on it like that!" Blaze slapped her hand away, blushing slightly.

"She's pretending she doesn't like it." Rouge teased. The cat quietly snarled at her as a response. "Somebody's a bit steamed..."

"Kindly shut up, please."

Cranky Kong tapped his cane. "Wait a moment...you're Blaze? Oh my, then I'd better give this to you then." He reached into his beard and put something in her hand.

"The Red Sol Emerald?! My goodness!" Blaze shouted, excited. "Thank you so much!"

"Bah, think nothing of it. Now as for my grandson..." Cranky turns to Donkey Kong...and bashes him in the head with his cane. "Why haven't ya gone and fixed this mess yet?!"

"Yowch! It's not that easy anymore, I need serious help this time!" he helplessly tried to defend himswlf from his grandfather's irritation.

"NGH!"

Shadow was on guard. "What was that...?"

"OOF!"

"I hear that too...is somebody in trouble?" Boshi kneeled.

"WAH!" They ran further ahead, just to see someone get sent through a rock and hitting a tree, and then using kust one hand to keep them upright.

"It's a simple tradeoff, croc. Give us what we seek, and I might not skin you into a pretty purse." Zeena floated in front of him, her arms crossed.

Vector, defiant and strong, just shook his head in retaliation. "Not gonna happen, lady. Can't do that."

Impatient, Zeena was just about ready to strike him again, though she noticed the group making thwir way to where they were, and she jumped back to her own faction, which was Zavok, Zazz, Zik, and Antasma. And just in time, Silver, Espio, Diddy and Dixie on top of Rambi, made it to the same location as well. This lead to a slightly awkward pause. Luckily it was easily broken.

"Look what we have here...a welcoming commitee. Now what shall we do with them...?" Zavok asked himself. "Oh I know, sweep you aside and take what's ours."

"YOURS?!" Blaze growled, stomping towards them, but DK's large hand blocked her way.

"Don't worry about this chump. I'll send him packing in no time." DK nods, before facing the Zeti himself.

"How interesting..." Zavok grinned, cracking his knuckles. "Let's see...how might I fare against the Kong who knocked the Moon out of orbit..."

"Ya get the strongest one, Boss! Not fair!" Zazz groaned, which was over quickly as he got in Diddy Kong's face. "Ah well, at least YOU'RE itching to fight...right little man?"

"You Don' t scare me!" he shouted at him.

Zeena quietly stared at Dixie Kong, who stared back at her, just as quietly. It was a silent female staredown, for the most part. One man said it was most unwise to get between two women in conflict. It gets ugly.

As for the others, Cranky Kong and Zik, the wise masters of their respective groups, seem to be having thwir own staredownm Their eyes were filled with immense amounts of knowledge about the world and what's on it. What may be their first move? *Snore...*

...they fell asleep where they stood, their canes the only thing keeping them from falling. They were even breathing animated snot bubbles. Wow. Just...why?

"Prepare yourself Donkey Kong. Here I come!" Zavok's fist lit on fire, and leapt towards DK, who leapt towards him as well. Their fists collided forcefully, so hard that it caused the ground below them to crack heavily below them, and they grappled each other in a heavy struggle. After a minute, Zavok sent him flying by smacking him aside with his tail. He stood straight up. "Ha. First Blood."

"No blood on me yet, bro." Was the ape's response, as he casually shook off the blow. "Kinda unfair that you have a tail that hurts things while I don't have one at all. Oh well, I'm used to unfair situations." He shrugged as Zavok flew fowards him again, with the intent of a fireball attack. He roughly dodges the blow, and uppercuts the Zeti in the jaw, sending him flying in the air, but not before his tail grabbed DK's wrist. "Again with the tail?!" The momentum was already set, and he was sent flying along with him.

As they soared through the air, they began punching eqch other while descending to the ground. The force of their strikes caused entire clouds to separate due to the a 100 meters, DK got close enough to headbutt Zavok hard, making him crash into the ground which created quite a decent sized crater. Soon enough though, Zavok got up as if nothing happened. The challenge has now been officially accepted.

Diddy was swifter than most Kongs, and didn't have a lot of strength. So his chances of a head-on fight against someone with high physical strength were not exactly the best when his buddies had their own opponents. Zazz was also very quick, which only made things harder.

"Hey punk, stand still!"

"No thanks!" Diddy avoided all that came his way, his small and nimble form really helped make this easier. Zazz was throwing numerous objects at him that ranged from more huge rocks to the trees in the area. He once jumped high over ine tree and ran across the trunk towards him, and once again flipped right over him as a sign of evasion. Once timing was perfected, he jumped back again just in time to land on Rambi's back, who then charged right into Zavok and managed to send him flying across the ground. Diddy was proud of the attack making contact.

Using the new ammo provided to him by Funky, he took aim with his Peanut Popgun, and fired right Zazz. When it reached his face, it exploded, leaving a crater the Zeti was most likely put in. One Diddy celebrtory dance kater, Zazz's head popped out of the ground, shaking off the soot. Diddy was ready, because Funky Kong's ammo was always extremely helpful.

As for Dixie and Zeena, they were now in the midst of fighting. She just barely avoid the jab, which was able to crack the ground, due to Zeena also having high physical strength. Dixie remembered Cranky's effective (and unnecessarily brutal) training lessons. You can't overpower, then she must outmaneuver her. And she was able to do this well.

There was a silent bickering going on between them, you could tell by the eyes. It was a very insulting gesture that immediately got them to trade blows. They both flipped their hair and silently said("My hair is better than yours!") And here they are now. Dixie managed to grab Zeena by the leg with her surprisingly strong ponytail, and flip her into the ground and toss her across the dirt. In retaliation, Zeena rush by and grabbed her by the leg then tossing her forward. She recovered in midair and landed on a tree branch.

The Zeti waited patiently. "You're not running away, are you?"

"In your dreams, clown." obviously taking a jab at Zeena's overuse of makeup. This irritated her, and she leapt at Dixie. Well timed events allowed her to counter and launch her away with her Bubble Gum Popgun.

"Gah! Dammit you got gum in my hair! It'll take hours to get it out!" She stomped the ground childishly. "You're DEAD, kid!" Dixie just grinned, as if saying 'You mad, bro?'or more accurately, 'You mad, sister?' This gesture angered Zeena further, and she charged again.

With Zik and Cranky Kong...

"Zzz...zzz...zzz...zzzz...zzzz..." They can't be serious. They're STILL sleeping?! Well, obviously not anymore, as the commotion woke them up. "Eh?! Where are we?!"

"Are we in Mario Kart?" Cranky asked, adjusted his glasses.

"Wait...what were we doing again?" Zik blinked.

"I don't know...do you know?"

"I can't remember...anyway, how's your day?"

"Oh I'm fine, you know. I gotta watch over my loud roughhousing grandson and his michievous two friends every day."

"I have four students to look after, and the fitfh has already deserted us." Zik chuckled. "Youth."

"Exactly." Cranky agreed.

...then they both cried anime tears. "Why is youth wasted on young people..."

"Hey geezers! You're supposed to be FIGHTING!" Wario shouted.

"Oh yeah..we forgot..." They both said awkwardly with their backs turned. The next moment though, their cane/staff impacted each other the moment they turned to face one another. What no one expected was the shockwave that ensued after that. It was then that Zik disappeared in a blur, while Cranky stood completely still. He then sensed the wind changed, and had his cane deflect every staff strike Zik threw at him, at high speed, mind you. The last strike sent them both skidding backwards on their feet, a crater left in their wake.

Elders were much tougher than they looked.

Antasma was looking for the appropriate time to interfere, then transformed into his bat form while nonone was watching.

Rouge had been sitting idly by as she watched the fights. She jumped in surprise as Bat Antasma appesrs right in front of her. "What the?! What do you want!"

**"Ah...my fellow bat...you appear to be quite injured. Wing and ankle broken because of Smithy's forces?" **

"Creep, just what do you want?"

**"I may be a selfish Bat-King, but I still have a tendency to help all of my fellow bats. You may be associated qith the Black Hedgehog, but this time I'll give you, and only you, a pass. Accept this..." **

"Accept what? What are you doing to meeee..." Antasma's dream influence overtook her, and she fell directly asleep. Antasma quietly smiles at his accomplishment, and waits for his allies back into the Dream World.

There were super loud booms echoing in the area. Theses booms were really just DK and Zavok beating the crap out of each other. Jabs connected to their faces, DK headbutted him in the head, and Zavok kneed him in the ribs. Their raw physical power was kinda tearing the land around them apart. Their final connecting right hook msde an even deeper crater in the ground, as they separated.

Zavok brushed dust off his shoulder, as DK shook all the dust off himself. "Ah yes...very good." he nodded. "If the effect wasn't in place right now...I'd surely be in bad shape."

"Effect...? What effect?" Shadow asked cautiously.

"You'll see. Zeti, return." He said, as Zazz, Zeena, and Zik ceased fighting their respective Kong to return to Zavok's side. "I do agree it's far too soon...but we really must b going." Was his final word as he disappearwd through Antasmas Dream Portal.

Vector was helped up by Espio and Boshi. "Thanks guys...really had me cornered...oh! I gotcha somethin' too." He reached into his pack and took something out. Blaze was even more excited than before.

"The Green Sol Emerald?! This is such a change in luck!" indeed, it was such a stroke of luck to find two Sol Emeralds after losing one of the others. "On another note, what are you even doing here, Vector?"

Tesm Chaotix was in for quite a shock when they felt the entire world shake from under their feet, and they immediately went to investigate the phenomenon. They were able to get the word from Eggman himself through wireless communications. They went in deeper, only to find themselves attacked by the Zeti when Charmy managed to find the Sol Emerald, which was coincidently leading them to the Sol Emerald Cranky and Marine had. It really was some some sort of lucky break.

But Espio eventually sensed that it wasn't as lucky as it looked. The Dark Energy by the Dark Stone(when they discovered it) power was able to cover both worlds in utter darkness for a few moments, and enhanced by the Chaos Emerald, it managed to do more than just fuse the worlds together.

There was a gradual yet VERY threatening side-effect. With each passing day, the ones who have darkness in their hearts, get more and more powerful, as time passes. And that includes villains on all the other three sides.

"WHAT?! As time passes, the bad guys get stronger?!" Diddy Kong panicked. "Is that what Zavok meant by 'Effect?'

"Most likely." Vector said.

Marine scratched her head. "So to recap...that's bad?"

Blaze sighed. "It's incredibly bad. But the question is what do we do about it?"

"That answer is simple." Shadow had Omega pick up the unconscious Rouge, as he began leading the way. "Pick up our pace before the situation grows out of our control. I'll have Eggman relay this important information to Sonic. As for you, Vector, I assure you that Vanilla is perfectly safe at Bowser's Castle, so you can focus on helping us."

"Right." he nodded. But then he took a moment to process what just happened, and his jaw dropped, as well as sweatdropping. "HE UNDERSTOOD ME?!"

This went unnoticed by everyone, but while Omega carried Rouge along, her eyes were opened just slightly. Bit...it was violet instead of teal.

_Wha...what did that bat do to me...? Is...is this what having supernatural feels like on the inside?...well I like it. I dunno if Shadow's gonna feel the same way though...ah well, I'll just keep it secret until further notice...he doesn't need to know right this moment. Hmhmhmhmhm... _

**(Meanwhile) **

"Zzz...zzz...zzz...zzz...zzzz...zzzz-"

"BOSS!"

"I'M NOT POULTRY!" was the sudden shout as someone fell out of their seat and on their back. "Gah...damn it Storm, how many times have I told you NOT to do that?"

"Uh...let's see, one...two...no...six...nope...um..."

"Three dozen and counting." Wave sneered from Jet's doorway. "We found something out while you were 'napping'. Something that might catch your attention."

"Well don't just stand there, spill it!" Wave walked over to him and said something in his ear for a couple moments. His face shifted from nods, to anger, to confusion, to disbelief, and finally to shock as she stepped back. "Sonic's doing what?!"

"A supersized treasure hunt. And judging by how much of a hurry he's in, and the amount of people that's in on it, it must be a pretty big deal."

"Yeah, really big deal, Boss." Storm repeated.

Jet looked indecisive, until he grinned and looked out his airship. "Supersized treasure hunt...? Big deal...? Hehehe...Sonic...you know better than to have that kind of party without me." He looked towards his Extreme Gear, with a familiar challenge seeking grin.

"Because now I'm gonna have to crash it..."

* * *

**Well that one is over and done with. Oh the wonders of what could possibly be next...what COULD be next? Time shall tell...when I update. **

**Until next time...**


	34. An Ominous Feeling, And An Upgrade

**Okay, my fellow readers. This is where I officially have to stand my ground and make one thing clear, and I need to get it off my mind here and now.**

**I can't accept anyone's OC's. **

**I'm trying not to be mean. But the reason why I can't take other people's OC's and put them here is because it's THEIR chracters, not mine. And even if I said yes to it, I'd fear that I'd completely screw up the OC, and then the person would stop reading just because of it. **

**So guest reader Christian Ape99, I have to respectfully decline your attempts to get your OC's in this story. I'm sorry. It's just that I know nothing about your characters and don't really think they have any place that I can fit them. They just...have no significance in what I'm trying to do.**

**Again, I'm not trying to be harsh, but that constant request is stressing me and even making me paranoid, and I'm kindly asking for it to stop. It's really not me hating your character ideas, it's the fear of me messing them up. It's completely different from me using my own OC's, because I'll know what to do with them. I hope you understand this. **

**I do have some of my own OC's in mind for this story but...that won't be for a long while. And they ARE relevant.**

**Ha...now that I got that out of my system, let's begin again, okay? **

* * *

There was mildly awkward silence. Luigi could see that very well. "Bro...she's scaring me..."

"How? All she's doing is staring at the ceiling." Mario responded. Their captive, Julie-Su, was being watched from under Shades cautious eye, making sure she didn't try anything sneaky. It wasn't like she could, either way. She's horribly outnumbered, it was a pretty sure thing that she wouldn't try to escape. "Sure it's a bit unnerving, but at least she's not yelling anymore."

"I kinda prefer the yelling. It was less boring." Bowser shrugged.

"Yeah, well nobody asked you, Bowser." Knuckles grumbled.

"Tch, still flustered after you accidently felt her chest, not knowing she was a girl until it was too late?" Bowser responds. Julie huffed loudly and turned away from everyone, which made Knuckles blush in both embarrassment.

"It was just an accident! I'm not that kind of guy, I swear!"

"Dude that's got to be the awkwardest thing you've ever done." Sonic rubbed his nose. "Wonder what Rouge might think of this?"

"Oh no, PLEASE don't tell HER of all people! When it comes to gossip she'll never shut up! Especially when someone like me is involved in a situation like that!"

"Chill dude, I'm only messin' around." Sonic held his hands up in mock surrender. "But seriously, Shade, you know this girl? She seems pretty skilled."

"VERY skilled. Skilled enough to overpower both Knuckles and Shade together, even if it was for only a very short moment." Mario said. "Which means we can't take our eyes off her longer than we need to."

Bowser folded his arms. "Can't leave the captive by herself, because she's too dangerous...gotcha. Redhead, you're looking out for her."

"WHAT?! I don't know if you've noticed, but she hates MY guts more than anyone else's here!"

"Exactly. She'll be focused on beating you up, so that she doesn't go anywhere."

Knuckles facepalmed. "So your idea is to keep her here is to do it at my own expense?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"...You suck."

Before the two could start arguing, Goombella had hopped up high and headbonked the both of them, making them stop and grab their heads in pain and slight irritation. "Shut yout mouths! You can beat each other up later, but right now we're on important business."

"Quite." Professor Frankly said, hopping to the front of the room. Mario and Sonic were able to properly locste a rescue him while the others kept Dark Fawful, Blizzard Midbus, and the newly revived Cackletta busy. It was a successful operation, as they got him back unharmed. "I am sorry to say that I do not have the Magical Map that locates the Crystal Stars. Those heathens that capturer me had already burned it to ashes."

"Ah man!" Sonic facepalmed. "How are we gonna find the rest of those stars now...? Because if we keep goingnat random, damage is gonna be done."

"Agreed, which is why there is still a way to find the rest of them. One who already has their locations all mapped out. I believe Peach knows about such a thing?"

Peach initially didn't know what Frankly meant by that, until she took a couple moments to rethink the question. "Oh my...TEC. He can make us our digital map! But he's still attached to the X-Naut Fortress...which is on the Moon..."

"It is no small feat for me. I can transport us there." Rosalina offered. It was really useful to have a Space Princess on your team when you want to go to space. Much less time wasted. "If it helps in our objective, it shouldn't be too hard."

"I'll go too!" Bowser suddenly raised his paw. "Er...you need some muscle...and uh...muscle. Since the red echidna ain't coming with you." No arguments were made, but eyebrows were raised at his sudden volunteering afyer Rosalina's request. Absolutely no questions at all...

"Okay then, I'll split up with Bowser, Peach, Rosalina, Sally, and Amy and check out the X-Naut Fortress on the moon." Tails said.

"Um...Tails...are you sure about this? I mean, you can still stay and rest." Sally said, aunt-mode activated.

"It's okay. I'm fully healed now, I'm ready to get moving again!"

"Um...okay..." Sally said uneasily. The bandage on his head was a bit of a contradiction, but she could tell he was really tired of just sitting around doing nothing...oh goodness he was adopting his brother's impatience, wasn't he? She seriously hopes not. "Rosalina, we're ready to go."

"Very well." The simple nod was given as Rosalina raised her wand, and the mentioned group was teleported to their destination.

"As for us...we'll be scouring the area to see if we come across any usable clues for the next Crystal Star." Sonic suggested. He was going with Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Gonzales Jr. and Vivian on their next search. "Knuckles, you're gonna stay here and watch our new guest with the rest."

"Sonic, what part of she hates my guts, don't you understand?"

"Meh, you'll figure something out. Besides, you have Shade with you. No problems!" before Knuckles could retort, Sonic and the others were already out the door. He sighed at his situation.

Julie-Su joined him in his sigh. "Lord Ix must think I've outgrown my usefulness for taking this long on a mission, so I'm currently a failure...so I might as well make the best of this situation."

Knuckles felt hope grow within him. Maybe he can befriend her too?

"..But that doesn't mean I can stop thinking of you negatively." She said to both Knuckles and Shade alike. This cause the former to groan.

"You and me...aren't gonna get along very well, are we?"

"Most likely."

**(Mario's group) **

"Let's see..." Mario narrowed his eyes into his carry along bag. "If I recall correctly...we have the Diamond Star, yhe Emerald Star, and the Gold Star...so far, so good."

"Yo Mario, I was meaning to ask. These Crystal Stars have separate powers, don't they? Mind telling me what they are?"

"I'll tell you." Vivian said. "The Diamond Star holds the power of Earth Tremor, which will allow you to generate a powerful Earthquake. The Emerald Star dons the Clock Out, which can be used to stop time." Sonic took note that this was a lot like Chaos Control. "The Gold Star dons Power Lift, which boosts your power and defense for a short time. The Ruby Star holds Art Attack, which can be used as many times in one attack if you stay focused. The Sapphire Star holds Sweet Feast, and it heals all and any damage as well as do away with any illness. The Garnet Star holds Showstopper, whkch basically powers any of your attacks into a one-hit KO, but you have to be VERY focused and the chances of landing a hit decrease every time you miss. Finally there is the Crystal Star with the Supernova power, which will literally cut through several dimensions do deal significant damage to an opponent, and multiple opponents."

"Wow...funny that the most powerful Crystal Star is the Crystal Star." Sonic laughed. "But I get that these things are serious business, no wonder we're trying to gather them quickly."

"Of course. I sure hope we truly get to them before the enemy. We must continue to make haste."

"As we should." Mario nods. "Hey Vivian...you've completely gotten stronger, haven't you? So much that you had a change in looks as well. You've matured."

"E-E-Er...thank you, Mario..."

"Sheesh you're still stuttering around him after all this time? Seriously girl, learn to speak right around him, ya got me?" Gonzales Jr. said with a hint of a smile.

Yoshi quietly agreed to this, as he was looking for any sign of trouble. His nose was adept to smelling out trouble at this point, because it was literally everywhere they go. It was getting quite ridiculous.

After a few precious moments, his nose DID smell something. It smelled like...fire. Fire?

"Everybody, MOVE!" Yoshi dashed extremely quickly and pushed everyone out of the way, as a large blue ball pf fire hit the spot where they were just walking at. He stopped right in front of everyone and began growling at their attacker.

"Hmph, I didn't expect Yoshis to have such quick reflexes..." The strong voice said. After a short while, somehing heavy jumped and cracked the ground, making the others stumble. The dust clears up, to reveal the large form that was Nega Bowser.

"You?!" Mario hopped back up to his feet. "Why the heck are you here?!"

"Ain't it obvious to you? I'm here to stomo you and takw your precious gems. They seem highly important. Yet of course they are, they hold immense power, which is why I want them...gah, mind got a bit jumbled..."

"Yeah, we don't care." Gonzales Jr. sighed.

"Too bad punks, I'll be taking those Stars of yours if you don't mind."

Sonic stood up. "How do you suppose you'll do that? You're outnumbered."

"Which is why it's a good thing Eggman Nega sent me a buddy to help me out." He crossed his arms and looked up for a moment. Seconds passed, and a robo lands right next to him. "Nega's Egg Breaker should even things out, don't you agree?"

"Dude, now he's just ripping things off Eggman's stuff!" Sonic grumbled.

"Hey, if the process works, don't try to fix it." Nega Bowser shrugged off. "Before we do battle, allow ke to tell you quite a significant detail about my universe..."

"Pfft, what about it?"

"Glad you asked." he took a deep breath. "From my universe...things have always gone my way, and always will go my way. I call the shots, I make the rules. I control Mushroom Kingdom, the very goal my counterpart sucks at attempting. I heard about this universe from Eggman Nega's dimensional communications...and I figured I could use a challenge. And another Kingdom to rule over."

Sonic shook his head. "That's crazy! The Mario Bros. would never..."

"Aha, you see, that's the most interesting part. It was why they fascinated me so much here..." Nega Bowser grinned. "There's no opposition to me. Things are drastically different where I'm from. Number One?" he sighed, and grinned larger.

"Mario and Luigi...in MY world...neither of you exist."

The shock on their faces gave him enough time to rush forward and double clothesline them into a wall, and throwing Luigi to the side, while punching Mario striaght through the crack he made. Remembering he was in a fight, Mario shook off the shock and bounced back on his feet, and went to recover Luigi. Jumping high he lands next to his brother and helps him up.

"Mario...could what he said be true...? We don't exist...in his world...?"

He sighed. "Whether it is or not, he's trying to distract us with it. We gotta stay focused."

"Indeed you do." They both looked up, and then jumped high to avoid his spiked shell attack from above, and he blasted blue fire from his mouth towards the brothers. They again jumped high to avoid it, and atop a building while he was below them in perspective.

This left Yoshi and Sonic to deal with Nega's Egg Breaker. It seemed to be exactly like Eggman's model, but with slight modifications they have not seen yet. Of course it had the spiked ball for a hand, and the hand shoots out lasers, as well as the eyes, and it jumps very far and very high. It was quite a tough looking robot.

"I'm starting to think that Rogueport has seen better days..." Sonic deadpanned.

He revved up and sped towards the robot, with Yoshi in tow. Egg Breaker launched it's spike ball forward at them, and they easily dodged. It them jumped up and brought the spike ball down to them, it cracked the ground heavily, hut they were still able to dodge it easily. Yoshi jumped high, as Sonic turned into a ball and hopped up to him, as Yoshi spiked him into the mech, and the force knocked it over.

"Hah, shouldn't have used a heavyweight against two of the fastest fighters here!" Sonic jumped upwards again and used a Homing Attack towards the bot in the cockpit. It recovered fast enough to use it's metal fist to slap him to the side. He curled up in a ball and recovered just in time to cushion his fall. His big mouth turned on him again. The mech's eyes glowed red. Sonic jumped slightly as he moves from the target marker quickly, changed directions and spindashes right at it's feet, tripping it due to not seeing it coming. Yoshi makes a grand jump and headbutts the center of it hard, sending it in an even longer crash across the ground. When it suddenly got back up due to the use of jets, it launced another spiked ball, this time it was as a bomb.

The two couldn't quite avoid the explosions AND the spikes that rocketed from them when it connected to thw ground. So the explosion slightly burned them AND they got cut by multiple spikes. The least thwy could do was land in a heap, injuries sinking in. Yoshi could only lool as another explosive spike was about to be shot towards them...

Mario runs around Nega Bowser in a complete circle. The koopa was blowing continuous blew fire that homed in on their intended target, but almost jeger made contact due to him repeatedly dodging small ones easily and jumping over the big ones. Being distracted by Mario, he had no clue that Luigi had snuck behind him and swung his hammer right at his back. He keeled over slightly from the blow, though it gave Mario the opening he desired, and Super Jump punched him.

The unforeseen uppercut had colored him surprised, but recovers quickly anyway, landing on the ground qith a thunderous stomp. "Hm...as I thought...formidable..."

"What are you babbling about?" Luigi sighed.

"My studies on you were certainly correct...you both are a formidable force indeed...it is definitely great that you both aren't around in my own world to get in my way...that'd prove to be a bit too troublesome." He raised his head up. "So maybe this time I can unwind a bit more, clashing with you back at the castle didn't allow me to properly exercise my abilities. Now might be just the excuse I need."

"Excuse to do what?"

"Excuse to let loose juuuussst a bit more...like right now." Negs Bowser's eyes flashed blue as he curled up in a spike ball and spun towards the brothers quickly. When they jumped to avoid it, he bounced up with them, uncurling and grabbing them by the throats and slamming them back into the ground. He stepped back and kicked the bag that held the Crystal Stars and their power-ups. "Don't think so."

"My throat hurts..." Luigi whimpered.

"And...he has the Stars...!" Mario coughed as he struggled to stand. Nega Bowser now held the bag with the Stars and power-ups them. He had folded his arms, waiting patiently. Taking them back was obviously going to be harder than losing them.

And all the Koopa King opposite do was shrug. "Go ahead and try to take them back...if you can..."

**(Moon: Abaondoned X-Naut Fortress)**

The flash ended, as Rosalina lowered her wand. Tails and the others opened their eyes and looked around the current area. As predicted, the place was severely abandoned, if not completely deserted. Peach definitely remembers hanging around here when she was being held here against her will. Yep. Those weren't totally bad times, but they were strange.

Think about it, a computer falls in love with her, dances with her, asks her personal questions, all while still keeping her prisoner, only to almost release her in the end. Those times when it was actuslly pretty swell life experience, when one squints to look for it. Though squinting may be a bit difficult in a place likw this and how it is now...becsuse there was a lot of buildup dust here. This place hasn't been touched in years.

"With the X-Nauts disbanded and Sir Grodus in hiding, there really was no use for this base, huh?" Peach guessed.

"No surprise there. The X-nauts were all but wiped out at a certain point. The only survivors were four soldiers, along with Grodus and Crump themselves. And the Shadow Queen supposedly defeated, it was time those guys disbanded anyway. They've completely lost their purpose. Grodus released her, she nearly kills him...dude was really lucky, apparently."

"I just wish he was able to help us further and in person, not just in a simple letter. We would have made much more progress by now..." Peach sighed. "Well, he was able to help us in the long run, I believebth that's what really counts."

"For the most part, that's pretty good reasoning. Now what are we looking for here again?"

"TEC-XX. He was built to understand everything in the known universe. If there is any useful information we need, he's the one that can provide it. Luckily I still have a memory of this place and what leads to where, due to my major escapdes during my confinement."

"That's good, we don't need to be running around in circles for a simple request. A quick in and out." Tails simplified. "Just keep leading the way Peach."

The trek through the base wasn't exactly a comforting muesuem trip they were going on, the place has taken up quite a lot of dust. Good thing no one here was highly reactant to dust...well everyone but Bowser, though he was holding himself up quite well.

Speaking of which, he was treading carefully as he was beside Rosalina. An aura of mysteriousness surrounded both of them, and just pure awkwardness on his part. It wasn't that many years ago that he antagonized her and the Lumas, and nearly destroying her Comet Observatory. So he expected the air between them to be very tense, but ti his surprise she has not shown a single shread of hostility towards him ever since she decided to accompany Team Star. Why would she...

_There is a sudden shift in your heart...yet neither of us know the cause..._

He didn't really take that line seriously, but she didn't have to say anything to back up her intentions. He felt much of her focus has shifted towards him for curious reasons. But she still kept a fair balance on other matters nonetheless. It was strange to have this much attention from the Space Princess for something other than evil plan foiling. He didn't quite know how to feel about it.

"Bowser! Are you there?!"

"Huh? Wah?" He shook his head and looked down at the curious Amy. "Oh. Whaddya want, Pinky?"

"Just wondering if you're feeling alright. You kinda slowed down behind us for a couple moments. You looked like you were thinking about somthing."

"Pfft, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Shouldn't you be thinking about something else?"

"Nothing comes to mind."

"...You're a weirdo."

"Why are you so mean?!"

"I have my own reasons."

"Can you both knock it off? We're kinda in the middle of something." Sally deadpanned. "Something very important that requires our full attention."

"Tell that to the little girl." Bowser suddenly found himself standing in front of Amy's hammer. But he just huffed and folded his arms. "I'd be more intmidated if it was the Hellfire Hammer."

"Guys, I've found the room! He's in here for sure!" Peach exclaimed as another pair of sliding doors while they walked straight through the room. The large computer was there alright, but was not on at the moment. "Power hasn't been established in TEC...we have to do something to jumpstart him." There was a brief rumbling hesrd from within the fortress, and they all listened intently for it. "Did...did anyone hear that?"

"It kinda sounded like...growling. Hm..."

They heard the heavy footsteps echoing throughout the corridors and the others were readying themselves for what was happening. Multiple quiet echos still filled the entire area, and they wondered what could he making the sound.

...They were a bit startled when they saw Zomom just burst right through the metal walls, scratching his hesd from how hsrd he headbutted said wall. "Hey it's you guys!...Do you have anything to eat?"

"Awwww really?!" Bowser groaned. "Ah crap. It's Chubby McFatass!"

"HEY! Mean turtle! I'm not fat! Just big boned!"

"You must have been eating something big boned..."

"AGH! I'm gonna crush you! My power has been...uh...powered up!"

"Yesh right, you can't be THAT powered up-" Bowser was punched across the room a couple of times, as his shell spikes punctured through the wall. "Oowww...maybe he IS powered up..."

"His aura has gotten darker, more powerful...and excessively more violent all of a sudden...such a strange and threatening occurance..." Rosalina wondered.

"You gotta be kidding me...they're getting stronger. Crap..."

"We need time to jumpstart TEC-XX. Keep him away!" Tails shouts as he and Sally connected the latters console to TEC, and waited anxiously for NICOLE to do her part.

Bowser nods and breaks out of the wall he was indented in. "Alright Fatty, let's do this!" He turned into a spiked ball and rammed himself into Zomom, who catches him with ease,but the momentum sent them hurtling through the wall. They both recoiled and grappled each others hands while they began to push back against one another.

"Ha! You're nowhere near as tough as Zavok!" Bowser taunted slightly. Zomom had dark energy flowing into his hands, and he blasted the King in the chest. He grunted as he felt his chest being burned slightly, as he stopped beig pushed back. "Agh...they're sharing powers...bull." Zomom charged right into him and bashed him through the wall, Bowser punching him back across the room, as he angrily stomped. Their fists connected at the same time, thr vibrations coursing through the entire fortress, while Zomom managed to expend a burst of more dark energy that sent him across the room again.

Bowser calls grade-A bull on villains sharing powers.

He jumos back onto his feet, fists and teeth clenched. And this drive helped him run straight for the obese Zeti, just enough to pick him up slightly and continue charging until they crashed through another wall. The sounds of them repeatedly pounding one another echoed from the hollow room.

Tails and Sally were working hard to bring TEC-XX back online, as the fighting was causing the fortress around them to weaken. A fortress that hasn't been touched for years can do things like that. They wondered how he wasn't activated yet. NICOLE was also trying hard to reactivate said systems. Though as they were going through these processes, they saw the glow on the console.

"NICOLE...what's going on with you? I don't think this is supposed to happen!"

"Something is happening Sally. I cannot sense TEC-XX...but I fell the system itself doing something to me...a file. The label on it says 'Software Upgrade.' And it is almost complete..."

"This computer is giving you a software software? What is that supposed to-GAH!" A burst of electricity blasted Sally and Tails, hitting them against the wall. The console began bursting with even more volts, until it all stopped with a sudden green light. It was surprising enough to stop Zomom and Bowser's punch out.

The green light suddenly turned into a series of green numbers and sprites of various sizes, emitting from the console, and something began to form. In a super advanced form of digitization, a figure stood right in front of the console, just next to Sally and Tails. They saw the unbelievable.

Right in front of the console, there stood a lynx, a lynx with brown fur, with black on it's paws and ear tips, and a bit on the feet, as well as having black hair and green eyes. Attire consisted of a shoulderless purple dress with white tailes, black pants with white cuffs, as well as white shoes. The green eyes, as said before, eventually turned to Sally, who seemed caught off-guard by the sudden occurence. The lynx grabbed the console and kneeled beside Sally with a warm smile.

"Sally, forgive the electric discharge, it was unexpected. Are you unharmed?"

She blinked before shaking her head and dusting off her vest. "Hold on...wait a minute...Nicole? Is...is that you?"

"In a manifested form, that's correct."

"What?!" she shouted. Then, out of curiousity, she lighty poked her shoulder. Totally real, or real enough. "You're...wait, what? How...?"

"Huh...? I didn't know Nicole could do that..." Tails struggled to stand, eventually doing so.

"I've had Nicole since I was young...before you, young. Given to me by my dad. I've had her beside me my whole life. I have never known she was capable of this."

"I wasn't supposed to be. However, interacting with high Artificical Intelligance like TEC-XX has done something. It's like I know nothing about this body, yet at the same time I fell like I've always had it. Like you suggested, there was need of a jump-start, but instead, he jump-started me. Changed me. Almost as if he's torn down the barriwr that leads to my deepest potential...but this was not what I expected."

"That makes two of us. It's like you've been given a total software...upgrade..." Sally eventually feels it connect. "Given you an upgrade...while also downloading the information we need on the Crystal Stars!"

"But at the cost of his functioning! TEC can never activate again..." Peach seemed distressed about this fact.

"You have think about this positively, Peach." Rosalina said. "Had it not been for TEC's sacrificial offering, we would still be in the dark about the Crystal Stars." She patted her shoulder. "He wouldn't want us let this important information go to waste."

Peach felt Nicole grasped her hands, and managed to look at her. "He was glad he got the chance to meet you, Princess Peach." It was inevitable for TEC to be shut down for good after his last offering to his friends and allies, as no one was around to keep him operational. All he could do was stall his fate all these years until his aid was required once again.

"I know..."

Bowser had pummeled Zomom into the ground, since his strength was unforutnately not compsrable to Zavok's, and he tossed him into the black portal from wince he came. "Good riddance, fat Zeti. Hey, you lot done with whatever you're doing?"

"Yes...we've got what we needed, Bowser. Now we just have to get back to the others."

"We may need to make haste, I feel that ill fortune is upon Mario and the others at this time." Rosalina said.

"That means Sonic may be in trouble too! C'mon guys!" Amy voiced as she hurriedly left the room first. In a fit of surprise at her hurry, and followed her just as quickly. Sally was still a bit caught off guard by Nicole's upgrade, but focused enough to stay on task.

Peach however, was the last one to leave. She turned to look ay the screen that used to be TEC-XX the computer was built to understand everything in he known universe, yet she had to teach him about love. It was not something she regretted. So with a small wave, she left the room entirely, as the sliding doors sealed the room in darkness.

...No one noticed that faded letters werw on the screen:

_Goodbye...Princess...Peach... _

Was the last thing it said, before it shut itself down...

**(Back with the others) **

Quite a difficult situation for Mario. Nega Bowser currently had his bag with the Crystal Stars they gathered, along with their power-ups. He and Luigi were not yet fully recovered, so they lacked the energy to take them back. He stood on one knee, as Nega Bowser was still standing smugly.

"What's wrong? Aren't you going to take your things back? You or your brother?"

"I plan to!"

"Please! Without your precious power-ups, your two green friends and one blue friend have little to no chance of beating me. And I have them all, and the Crystal Stars, so you've lost your shot at victory." He said as he held the bag. All that was there was a drawn dotted outline of it that kept blinking 'Its not there!' He blinked in confusion. "What the-?!"

"Really should keep a tighter hold on what you're holding, bruh." Sonic smirked. Nega Bowser was going to ask how he got past Nega's Egg Breaker, though he remembered Yoshi was in the game as well. "And now to even the odds. This one is for these two..." Sonic reached into the bag and threw a Cape Feather and a Super Leaf to Mario and Luigi, respectively. "And this one...is definitely for me." Sonic held the Volt Mushroom, and felt it empower him qith electricity as he flashed into Volt Sonic. "Now let's see you taunt us!"

Cape Mario flew straight at Nega Bowser and aimed a strong punch for his face, and as they predicted, he was goingnto block it. Though Mario feigned it the whole time, as he flipped over him and grabbed him by the tail, taking him by surprise. He was launched across the sky by his powerful throw. Kitsune Luigi flew fast to get behind him as he was being launched, and he kicks him upward to the sky.

"And for the finishing touch..." Volt Sonic appeared above Nega Bowser, like a flash of lightning. "Here's a cannonball worth of lightning just for you!" He flashed again, as he plowed into Nega Bowser with a lightning powered spindash that exploded once they both made contact with the ground. He jumped back and surveyed the damage, a huge crater coulr be seen where they landed.

Yoshi jumps up as the Egg Breaker this time launched an exploded spike ball at him. Enduring, he wrapped it up wih his tongue and sprang it back at the sender, as it exploded on contact with the mech. Now filled with loads of spikes and unable to stay operational anylonger, it collapsed in a smoking heap.

Yoshi landed on his two feet with his arms folded. "And that, my friends, is how Yoshi trashes a robot pianata. Use it's own hitting tool against it. And what do we have here...?" He reached into the wreckage, and pulled something out. "The Ruby Star? Talk about a bonus!"

"Execellent job, Yoshi!" Cape Mario and Kitsune Luigi landed near him with relieved faces. "We werw in a bit of a hind, but we pulled through again!"

"Like always!" Sonic agreed, as the Volt Shroom wore off. He looked at the crater, the empty crater. "But Nega Bowser turned into a spike ball and burrowed underground...so much for getting answers out of him."

"Yeah...answers..." Cape Mario sighed, as he recalled what Nega Bowser said:

_Mario and Luigi...in MY world...neither of you exist... _

"Hey dude, are you alright? You're kinda spacing out there."

"No...I'm fine. Let's just meet up with the others."

**(Back to Frankly's House) **

Everyone eventually managed to calm down and make it to the house in one piece. Though most of the girls were initially worried, they soon discovered they really didn't have much to worry about. The guys were caoable of taking care of themselves.

Now to a rather interesting subject...

"...THIS...THIS is Nicole?"

"Uhuh."

"The Nicole you always carried around in your hands?"

"Yep."

"Like, who's been by your side your entire life and was one who gave you some great advice that you'd follow 85% percent of the time?"

"Pretty much. And for the record, it's 86% of the time."

Sonic was speaking with Sally after Nicole's highly advanced software upgrade. Needless to say, he was highly confused. "Though she can't keep that form for serious periods of time, so she has to go back into her console to recharge?"

"Yeah."

"Sal...I'm so lost on this..."

"Well maybe if you exercised your brain as much as your feet, you wouldn't be so confused."

"You trying to say somethin?!"

"Nope."

"Yeah you were! You have that face!"

"What face?"

"THAT FACE! That I'm smarter than you face! You don't have to rub it in!" For various reasons, this made Sally laugh.

"I'm sorry! Haha! It's just that sometimes you make it too easy to tease you."

"Well I think the new Nicole is very pretty." Tails added in, which caused the Holo-Lynx to smile and blush.

"Why thank you, Tails."

"Well I think this entire setup sucks!" Bowser stomped. "The girls are beginning to outnumber the guys! I don't find that very fair at all! First there's Mario's female adventure partners, then that pink echidna girl, and now this holographic lynx?! I can just FEEL the manliness of our environment sapping away!"

"So you do not desire our company?" Rosalina asked gently.

For some reason, hearing this from Rosalina made him panic. "No, that's not it! It's just that...I mean that...my point is...I...GAH!" He roared slightly, before exiting the house. "I'm going out to get some aspirin..."

"Hurry back, we're baking cookies for a job well done!" Koopie Koo giggled, giving Koops a payful hug.

Luigi felt relaxed for a while, but can't shake this particular feeling. An ominous feeling. A feeling like he's forfottwn something...something very important...

"Um...Luigi..." Peach suddenly called on him. Her voice was extremely quiet though.

"Huh? What's the matter Princess? Why are you so quiet?" Luigi asked.

"I just got an email...on my Mailbox SP...and its about you..." She said with a pitch of dread. Luigi, now very nervous, looked at the email to see what it said. First his eyes turned into confusion, then shock, and then just flat-out horror, until he crumpled to the ground, hugging his knees and rocking back and forth.

"What's the matter, bro?" Mario asked. He looked at Peach's email and began to read:

_Dear Peach,_

_I was just poking around my kingdom and I'm very stressed. I haven't heard from you for quite now. At first I wasn't worried because you tend to be a busy gal. But it's been a month and a half with no word from anyone from Mushroom Kingdom and I'm very worried about you, Mario and Luigi. Especially Luigi. Did you know my hesrt almost stopped when he never replied back? He ALWAYS replies back! I've gotten the sickest feeling that somethig bad was going on and I was right. Because I was told by rumor that you weren't even in the kingdom anymore! Some place called Rogueport or whatever. So I'm heading there right st this moment! DON'T YOU MOVE! Well obviously you have to move, but nonetheless, don't leave the area for anything! Because it's gonns take me a few days to get there. I hope ya get this, Peach. I really am worried about all of you._

_And if Weegee is reading this, we're gonna have a little 'talk' when I get there._

_Signed Peach's BFF, Princess Daisy. _

Mario could feel himself panic and the thought of this. This was swnt yesterday and Peach only read it today. Which means Daisy was going to be here tomorrow!

"I've been so distracted by the war that I forgot about our emails..." Luigi said very quietly, like Peach did. "I'm dead. So very dead..."

"C'mon, don't panic Luigi! I mean, this is Daisy we're talking about!" Mario tried to lighten the mood. But then he remembered how Daisy can get, and his hat drooped. "Oh crap...she is a reason for him to panic..."

"What's the big deal? Daisy can't be that mad, can she?" Sonic shrugged.

"She once effortlessly slapped Bowser so hard he was sent flying! JUST for being in her way!" Peach said.

Sonic stood blankly. He then walked to Luigi and patted his shoulder. "Welp...it was nice knowing ya, Weegee."

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!"

**(Outside) **

Jet was standing on onw of the taller houses, watching the clouds pass by. Wave was sitting nwxt ro him. Storm...was eating brownies.

"I'm still surprised you didn't challenge him then and there."

"I don't challenge a weakened opponent, Wave. He was just in a fight. I'll wait for him to recover until tomorrow."

"Yeah Boss, but still...how do we get him to come out and race? This stuff they're doing seems like serious business,and they probabky don't wanna waste their time with it."

"Oh...this won't be a waste of time for them, Storm my friend."

"How so, Boss?"

"In case you forgot, I'm just as good a treasure hunter as I am a racer." He reached into his pouch, and pulled out something shiny. The Sapphire Star. "And as for time wasting...I have one star-shaped reason for Sonic to say yes..."

* * *

**...Jet's such a sly hawk, isn't he? Though he IS a good treasure hunter...**

**Anyway that's about it for this chapter. The Next will feature some more of Junior and Creams slight misadventures, as well as Team Emerald's encounter with their next Sol Emerald. **

**And there's been no sighting of Turbo Mecha Sonic...why does that not feel like a good thing...? **

**Until next time...**


	35. Arising Emotional Conflict

**Time for a slight change of pace! **

**Now this may not have much fighting, and it may not exactly be the best I did, but there are important events that will lead to more important evets, that kind of thing. Just as well, the chapter won't say them...but this is a two-parter for Team Emerald! As well...there will be kinda dark themes that will persist in the next four chapters. You'll see soon enough. **

**Now time to begin!**

* * *

"Things were fairly calm back at Bowser's Castle. Most of the warriors were out facing the threat, while mostly everyone else was just staying back here, relaxing or working on something relevant. Or probably just fooling around to pass the time.

Eggman for one was still working on reparations on Emerl. The repairs themselves weren't too difficult, it was he amount of time it would take on his own that would make it hard. For once he wished he had reliable help when it came to this kind of stuff...

"Boss, is there anything we can do to help you?" Orbot asked, as Cubot was also having a bit of hope.

"No. Go away."

Hope was swiftly shot down as they lowered their heads and floated away from the scene. Eggman could not afford any distractions when it came down to this project. This is one of those very few times that he wished he had the assistance of Tails. What he was trying to do was what his grandfather could not: Remove Emerl's deep obession with destruction from within his systems. That on it's own is quite a difficult task even for a genius such as himself. It would take a lot of careful time and energy to properly do this.

Orbot and Cubot were passing by Kamek and Kammy, who were also looking at one another with a sign and face of unappreciation. "You two feel unappreciated?"

"Yep..."

"Feelings mutual."

Cream and Cheese moved under the floating sidekicks, not really hearing their quiet rants about how unappreciated they sometimes were. Though they are incredibly loyal to their masters nonwthwless, it would still be nice to receive better treatment than they usually get. While they themselves were doing simple exploration around the castle, they passed by Juniors room, almost immediately stopping.

The Koopa Prince was sitting alone in the room, looking very sullen. In front of him was his still comatose siblings stuck in their dreams, they haven't shown response to anything. It was really making him sad that he could not speak to them. And without his father, he felt as if his family was falling to pieces. He didn't know what to do.

Cream closed the door, worry filling her face. "Junior is really sad, Cheese."

"Chao..."

"But what can we do...? He's stopped speaking to anyone, only coming out of his room to eat. He won't even talk to me..." She sighed. "I wish I could cheer him up somehow..."

The answer would be in the form of a special visitor. The tall doors were being knocked upon, and she went to answer it in a rush. She hopped up and opens the tall doors herself. "Can I help...you...?"

"Now is that a proper hello for your older cousin, l'il Cream?" Bunnie smiled, tilting her hat to her.

First Cream took a long moment to collect herself, then her eyes beamed. "BUNNIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" She cheered as she hopped into her arms. Bunnie laughed aloud and hugged the smaller rabbit in a small spin.

"Hahaha! Somebody's bright and cheery! Nice to see you again, li'l cousin." She snickered as she set the rabbit down. She was caught off-guard when Cheese flew straight for her and hugged her cheek, and she laughed harder. "Dear me! Is this l'il darlin' Cheese that you told me about?"

"He is, Bunnie."

"Well he certainly is a cute and affectionate little thing.~"

Cheese chirped as he nuzzled against Bunnie's cheek a bit more, until he relented as Cream held him in her arms. "This is such a surprise, Bunnie! What are you doing all the way out here?"

"Welp, the boys pretty much got everything under control back home, so I thought I'd just leave the nest until they're good an' ready to follow after me. Couldn't just sit around on me fluffy tail while everybody and everythin' is in constant danger. And for once not from some insane scientist. Which reminds me...Sally-Girl and Sugah-Hog ain't here, are they?"

"No, they're already out on the journey."

"Dagnabbit! I really wish I coulda joined in..." Bunnie looked at Cream closely and noticed she still had the sadden gleam she tried to hide. "Hey...somethin' botherin' ya, Cream-Pie? Is your mom awake? Really wanted to speak with me aunt."

"No...Mama is asleep right now." Cream sighed. "I guess I'm a bit said...ine of my friends hasn't spoken for so long. I'm a bit worried..."

"Hm...would he be Bowser's youngest little boy, by any chance?"

"Mhm..."

Bunnie folded her arms, as her ear twitched slightly. "Lemme talk to him, Cream-Pie. I can say hi to Aunt Vanilla later." She said as she passed the child, who looked slightly confused as she followed her older cousin through the corridors.

Junior was still sighing in his room as he held his head up with one of his paws, still staring blankly at his comatose siblings. It was getting painful to watch as time passes, yet he couldn't tear his eyes away. Dreambert couldn't wake them up, the spell Antasma has set on them was too deep. The only thing they could do now was wait.

And Junior is not a very patient koopa. Add that to the fact that small children aren't usually patient either.

He hears someone coming into the room, and simply sighs. "Whoever it is, can you go away? I'm sulking."

"That ain't how ya greet someone new, li'l darlin'." Junior shot his head up at the unknown voice and turns to the source. He was confused to see a taller female rabbit standing right next to the smaller female rabbit he's griwn accustomed to. "I'm Cream's older cousin, li'l buddy. She's sayin' ya two haven't been talkin' ecause of a bit of depression. Is that it?"

Junior frowned and turned away. "I don't wanna talk about it..."

Bunnie smiled as she placed her cyber hand on her hip. "Well...that's too bad. Ah worked with my share of children and talked with them about many things. I have numerous waves of making them talk."

"Oh really? And how can you make this stonewall strong Prince Koopa talk when he doesn't want to?"

"Easy. Ah just gotta soften ya up..." Bunnie smiled as she walked up to to him, grabbing a chair by stretching her cyber arm, and grabbing Junior with her other arm, she sat in it and placed him on her lap. "Gotta put you in a better mood for talkin'."

"What are you-" Junior stopped completely as she kissed him right on his nose, ceasing his thoughts for the momwnt and making him blush. "Wha...what are you d-doing...?"

"You're such a cute wittle thang, whether ya know it or not. As such, with many cute wittlw things such as Cream-Pie, I have to kiss them."

Junior blushes as she pecks his forehead next, and he was feeling his negative feelings melting away somehow. Is this what she meant by softening him up? But how exactly-

"Ya look like someone who hasn't gotten much affection." Bunnie said, unknowingly fulfilling Juniors thoughts. She then petted his head with her flesh hand, and pulled him close with her cyber arm. Junior didn't really know how she did it, but gradually he felt his negativity draining out of him, until eventually he calmed down completely, even laughing a bit as Bunnie played with a bit of his small mane. "There we go, pumpkin! There's the smile Bunnie's been waitin' to see!"

"Okay okay, you win. But Mario must have told you about me and King Dad...so why are you being nice to me?"

"A rotten child is still a child, sweetie. Even if they can take a punch from a grown-up." she stated as she hugged him closer, Cream curiously looking over them. "Now...tell Bunnie what's botherin' ya."

Junior thought about it and sighed, turning his head and nuzzling into her bosom. She didn't seem to mind too much. There are some things children are just gonna be flat-out oblivious to. "It's just that...King Dad is out therw fighting...my siblings are inder deep sleep...and I'm stuck in this castle with no way to help anyone!" Ironic seeing that he wasn't one who likes to help people, but apparently when it involves his family, there was an exception. "Everyone is busy...I'm not allowed to butt in or anything like that. I'm just a nuisance right now..."

Bunnie's eyes beamed as she figured it out. "Ah see. You're used to bein' the center of attention. Because your brothers and sister are comatose, and your Pa ain't here to be...ya know...a Pa. So right now, everyone else is busy doing somethin' else, and therefore can't pay attention to you." Junior nods. "Sweetheart...it ain't like they want to ignore you, but some things just take a higher priority in someone's business than others. But Cream-Pie has been giving you her full attention because she's got nothing better to do. She's feelin' hurt because you're ignoring _her. _Do you want hwr to feel hurt like you are? She just wanted to keep ya company."

Junior looked to the side towards Cream and Cheese, in which they both blinked and tilted their heads to him. He blushed in a bit of shame. Because he felt ignored, he was ignoring Cream's hand of friendship? He didn't mean for that to happen. He felt so..._mean. _Only this time it didn't feel good, like he does to impress his father.

Junior looked away and buried his face into Bunnie's chest to avoid eye contact with Cream, which only made the older rabbit giggle. "C'mon Junior. She won't bite ya."

"Why wouldn't she? I'm a bad friend..." he muffled.

"You ain't a bad friend, darlin'. You just gotta work things out with her, cause that's whay friends do." She removed him from her chest and set him down in front of Cream, pushing him along. "Go on. Kiss and Make-Up."

"EH?! You didn't tell me I had to kiss her!" Junior panicked.

Bunnie lost it. She had to hold her stomach to keep herself from keeling over laughing. "It's just an expression! Just say you're sorry."

"O-Oh..." he blushed while rubbing the back of his neck. He turned to Cream while twiddling his fingers. "I'm...I'm sorry that I was ignoring you, Cream."

The rabbit smiled. "It's alright Junior. I'm sorry for not helping you sooner." She stepped next to him snd kissed his cheek, earning him more red on his cheeks.

"Agh! All the kissing on my face!"

"Hm?" Vanilla peeked into the room and smiled. "Oh, my niece is here. Have you both cleared things up with Junior?"

"Yep indeed, Aunt Vanilla. We pretty much straightened things out between these two. Junior isn't feeling like he gets enough attention around the castle."

"Oh dear..." Vanilla looked sad by this. "I'm so sorry, Junior. We didn't mean to do this, epecially with all you're going through."

"It's fine..."

"No it ain't. We gotta make Junior feel loved around here even without his Pa around. So..." Bunnie brought Cream over to Vanilla and they whispered among each other for a couple moments, msking Junior a bit nervous. They broke their huddle, and looked at Junior michievously. Even Cream did, that's what made him nervous.

"Alright girls. On the count of three." Vanilla decided.

"Three? What's happening at three?!" Junior panicked.

"One..." Cream whispered.

"Wh-What are you gonna do to me?"

"Two..." Bunnie smirked.

"Y-You're kinda scaring me..."

"Three!" All three of them blocked his means of escape, and gave him a big smooch on his cheeks, and his entire head flashed brighter than Knuckles' fur.

"G-G-G-G-GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" He yelped, as he hopped away from them, shaking his head. "T-The whole kissing my cheeks repeatedly and stuff! W-Why!

"Do you still want some attention, Junior? We'll be happy to offer you more.~" Bunnie smiled.

"N-Not from you! I get it! I'm the Koopa Prince! I'll be recognized whenever I want to! But first, I have to build my manliness back up for when King Dad gets back!" He grabbed his paintbrush and ran down the hallways. Seconds later, a Goomba was running away as he hsd various colors on his back. "Come back! I'm not done painting your face yet!"

"Spare me, your highness! I need to look good on my date!"

"TOO BAD!"

The rabbit girls giggled as they all high-fived. "Mission Completed. He ain't sulkin' no more."

"Very nice to have you here, Bunnie. Now, who wants some pie?"

"I DO I DO!" Cream raised a hand, so did Junior as soon as he heard something sweet to eat.

Vanilla snickered as the children rushed past them. She looked at Bunnie. "By the way...what about your boyfriend?"

"Me and Sugah-Twan have been together for quite a while now, Aunt Vanilla. He can handle us being apart just for a little while." Bunnie smiled. "Now...about that pie...?"

**(Team Emerald) **

"I swear, dude. I well freaking END you if you cheat again!"

"I ain't a cheater! If anything, YOU are!"

"Prove it!"

"Fine!"

"...Rock, Paper, Scissors..SHOOT!" The Wario Bros. were obviously playing rock paper scissors, and they've had so many draws it was ridiculous. "GAH! You cheated! We can't possibly tie so many times without one of us getting ay least ONE."

"Obviously you whippersnappers haven't heard of Mordecai and Rigby. And you call yourselves modern..." Cranky Kong mumbled.

"Who?"

"Nothing nothing, completely different franchise. Moving on now."

The suddeness of his worda caught pratically everyone off vuard, but no one complained too much about it, simply passed it off as his usual negative behavior, to an extent. That's how most young Kongs see Cranky Kong. Diddy was one of those Kongs.

There was a fairly decent atmosphere going on between the group this time. Blaze was out of her stump, and was actually feeling pretty optimistic. Nah, this is Blaze we're talking about. Let's say that she's just confident that things will continue to go their way. Three Sol Emeralds down, and if they're lucky, they'll find the other four just as easily. It was a good streak for her and the others. If there was the slight chance that this could be much easier, she'd take it.

While she was thinking about that, Silver was thinking about something slightly relates to that. His encounter with Shadow Blaze had quite a paranoia related effect on him. Seeing her had put quite a bit of weight on his mind. How calmly she said she could kill him anytime she wanted, it made him extremely uneasy. Guess with Blaze's physical form she adopted a bit of a cat's hidden instinct...such as playing with their prey. Blaze kinda had that kind of nature, she tends to hunt down Eggman Nega relentlessly when he can't.

And despite all that, he still feels the need to stay close to Blaze at all times, so he could assist her when a situation somehow grows out of her hands. That feeling has grown stronger as time passes yet he hasn't the foggiest idea as to why or how. Mostly why. It continues to persist despite his attempts to stay focused. He hoped it wouldn't interfere with his thought process too harshly.

Soon there was a crossroad ahead of Team Emerald. Team Dark, Team Chaotix, Donkey Kong, and Cranky Kong went one way. Silver, Blaze, Marine, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, and the Wario Bros went the other way. Promising one another to remain cautious, they continued onward.

"Welp, we're making awesome process. The rest of the Sol Emeralds should be a breeze to get now!" Diddy kong traversed through the trees above everyone else, alongside Dixie Kong.

"I wouldn't go as far as to get cocky, Diddy. The enemy may still surprise us yet. Staying vigilant is important."

"Blaze we KNOW this already! Be careful, that's the straightforward basic meaning of it. Don't worry so much about us. We've had too, you know!" Dixie Kong voiced out.

"Yeah, take a chill pill, we're doing fine." Wario said as he casually pushes Waluigi out of his way. "No need to get all paranoid."

"I'm not being paranoid! I'm just being cautious."

"No offence, mate, but you do tend to be pretty paranoid." Marine said. "...So is the skirt comfortable for you, or-"

"I already told you, it's temporary!" Blaze shouted. She just sighed and shook her head as she looked forward, spotting something shining. Her focused feline eyes picked up on it's features, and she gleamed. "The Dark Blue Sol Emerald!"

"Nice! Easy pickings!" Dixie snickered as she began hopping towards it.

Blaze watched her with amusement, until a familiar feeling took over her. She narrowed her eyes. "...Dixie WAIT!"

Had it not been for Diddy's timed intervention, Dixie would have been badly hurt. Righr before she reached it, he leaot forward and tackled her out of the way of an incoming dark purple blast. She coughed, silently thanking her boyfriend for saving her.

"Doh! So close and yet so far..." The cheery eerie voice sounds out as it comes out of hiding. "Fawfulnwas so cpose to hitting his target..."

"You Beanish jerk! YOU'RE the reason I'm like this in the first place!" Blaze shouted. Dark Fawful was the one who captured her, incapacitated Silver, which ultimately resulted in the loss of her powers. If anything, Blaze was irritated more by him as much as Bowser was. "I'm going to take back the Sol Emerald!"

Blizzard Midbus came out from the ice pillars he created, staring down upon their enemies. The Wario Bros manned up and faced the warthog themselves, leaving Silver and Blaze to focus on Dark Fawful. Marine, Diddy and Dixie, to they wouldn't worry, gladly got out of their way.

Diddy King claimed to have seen something in the faraway trees anyhow, and asked for the girls to follow him there. Trusting his judgement, they did so without a word. With expert climbing grace, Diddy soared through the trees, Dixie following close behind, and Marine somehow able to keep up with the both of them.

While they were off who knows where, Silver and Blaze have already begun their battle against Dark Fawful.

"Must be fair and warn you we, have grown several times more powerful than ever!" He smiled as he formed a dark barrier around himself and flew towards them. "As Fawful's chances of success grows, his enemies chances continuously melt."

"So Zavok was serious about that gradual powering up thing. No matter." Blaze said as she narrowly dodged his enhanced barrier tackle, unprepared to engage him directly yet.

Silver took a long while to process the chances Blaze had against Dark Fawful. Without a second thought, he turned his attention towards Blizzard Midbus. It was a simple comparison of skills, and he knew who had them and who had zilch.

Waluigi was being used...as a bat. Blizzard Midbus froze Waluigi already as Wario was now using him as some sort of staff. He already took a full swing at the Ice Warthog. It was blocked with a fist, and he took frozen Waluigi away from him, and tossed him right back at Wario. They both crashed into a heap, Waluigi being freed from the ice, as they both collapsed in a heap.

Silver silently wondered about their lack of endurance as Bliazzard Midbus threw ice shards his way. As they wefe easily dodges, he caught thwm all with his PK, and threw them right back at him. Of course the skin wouldn't be very effected as Blizzard Midbus was fairly strong. Silver pressured more of his power into a push, and he thrusts, both his hands forward, sending powerful enough PK force to send Blizzard Midbus off his feet and flying far inti the forest. With no restraint, Silver went after him.

It was no small feat for Blaze to eventually gain even ground against someone like Dark Fawful. Strong as he was, he also wasn't a very good fighter, hence how easily he was tossed around by the likes of Shadow despite his dark powers. So she was able to keep up with him quite easily. All she had to do was avoid the majority of his energy balls with pure speed, which she was glad she still had.

She kneeled down slightly, and took careful aim at Dark Fawful. She had no time to play with the likes of him, so she was just going to send him flying. A few more moments of complete concentration on her part. After the moment she needed, she sprints forth towards her target, unwilling to let him hit her once, despite the rapid firing he was doing right now.

With her target within sight, she jumped high to his flying form, much to his surprise, and soccer kicked him facefirst into a tree, where he slid downward and hit his head. He had quite a bit of a headache due to how hard she struck him.

He tried to get up and recover, but Blaze held a palm in front of his face, as her other palm had the Ice Flower, which she used to turn to Ice Blaze without effort. "Yeah...no. You can just sit there." One moment later and the Beanish was completely frozen. "Honestly, you aren't much of a fighter, so why even try...?" She shook her head and grabbed the Sol Emerald that was a few feet away. "Maybe he has a quota to fill...? Doesn't matter, I have what I came for. Qnd now to deal with Silver's issue."

Silver himself wasn't saying that dealing with Blizzard Midbus was difficult, but it had its problems. The cryokinesis wasn't to be toyed around with after all. Blizzard Midbus had gathered a huge amount of ixe in his paws and throws it at Silver, who easily caught it with his PK. When he did actually caught the ice ball, it left him open to be hit by a rising ice pillar from behind, hitting him in the back and launching him several feet in the air. Though he regained focus and was able to stop himself from flying out of control.

Eventually stopping in midair, and getting his target within sights, he grabbed multiple larger boulders with his PK, and tossed them straight at him all at once. He obviously didn't see that coming, and tried blocking with an ice shield, thogh the combined pressure was too much, and he was overwhelmed by them quickly.

When he attempted to recover from that, Silver brought a larger boulder down on him extremely hard, and he sighed as he landed on the ground. As short as this fight was, it was very pressuring, as he needed to receive the Sol Emerald for Blaze, and quickly.

He sighed as he saw Blaze rushing towards him in Ice Form, and she had the Sil Emerald in hand. "You got it, Blaze!"

"She shrugged as she held the Emerald in her hands. "It was far too easy. Dark Fawful wasn't any trouble at all."

**"Truly? In that case...let's give you something a little more difficult..." **

Silver had developed the quill-sense like Sonic has, so he knew there was immense trouble the moment he heard the voice. He only had just the moment to react. Instinct forced him to use his PK to push Blaze far put of the way. Seconds later, he was blasted by a ball of black flames that hit him full force, as he was lnocked across the landscape, until he hit another boulder by the back, cracking it. He then fell to the ground, scratches all over him.

"S-SILVER!" Blaze shouts as she stumbles to her feet.

She sees Shadow Blaze sitting on a boulder, her hand outstretched and glowing sinister black flames. She dispelled the fire, and she lowered it with a small smile. **"My my, Blaze...what loyalty your hedgehog shows..." **

"You didn't have to do that to him!"

**"Very true, aswell as it not being my initial intention, as my sights were locked on you. Though this is a much more amusing result. Now dear...now that most of the males have no hearing in our converse...let me show you something interesting...recognize these?" **She summoned the two Sol Emeralds, the White and Purple one, and held them in her shadow arms.

Blaze was in disbelief. "But...but how did you find the Purple One before us?!"

**"You can blame the tall purple one for putting it somewhere so obvious...like a potted plant." **

_Waluigi...I'm going to KICK. YOUR. ASS! _Blaze snarled.

**"Hm...Silver the Hedgehog...wonder why you reacted in such a way when he was injured like he just was..." **

"I tend to feel angry when my friends get hurt."

**"But when it's him it's contrasting, isn't it?" **she said. **"Having your flames by my side does wonders...did you know your flames speak to their controller? They say you have something you feel incredibly guilty about...such as...K don't know...leaving him to fend for himself on that fiery cliff in the far distance future that still exists..." **Blaze flinched. **And the heartbroken look on his face...so much sadness...it gives me joy." **

Blaze growled.

**"Hmhmhm...you lost the Sol Emeralds so easily...you let a fat man get in your nerves...you're barely around your own kingdom...can you really call yourself royalty?" **Blaze clenched her fists. **"Can you call yourself a so-called Guardian of these Sol Emeralds?" **She then bared her fangs. Shadow Blaze then went for a personal jab.

**"Are you really the kind of friend Silver thinks you are? Keeping the truth from him isn't very friendly at all. How you abandoned him...how you lied to him...how you unintentionally use him for your own gain...hm**. **He seems to be more like a...how you say...a mere servant, like a princess might have. Although he does seem to be quite a powerful warrior...would you mind if I take him as my next personal pet?"**

Now Blaze's eyes were slitted, as the ice flower came through, as the ground froze beneath her due to her anger. She was NOT going to let her get away with this!

**"Hm...you seem quite angry with me." **Shadow Blaze stepped onto the ground, black waves of fire emitting from her feet. **"Now little kitten...let's see how much a Princess like you...can hurt a Queen like me..." **

**(Meanwhile) **

"Rouge still isn't awake yet?" Shadow asked Omega, as they were trekking along the other path.

"Rouge still has not shown any signs of recovering from unconsciousness...vitals are still intact. Brain activity...paused." Omega said blankly. He was carrying the fragile sleeping bat in his arms with lots of care, something he doesn't show often, even less than Shadow does, considering that he's a robot. But Rouge hasn't been awake for hours.

"I doubt this is beauty sleep, it's too deep to be that. She hasn't woken up to the slightest action ever since she was placed under sleep by Antasma. They hoped she wasn't under a coma like the Koopalings were, that would seriously make a couple people upset.

"Well boys, looks like we're part of a world crisis...again. But this timen it's TWICE the hassle!" Vector said, folding his srms and closing his eyes. "This may be one of our toughest jobs yet. We'll have to be careful from here on out."

"No carelessness." Espio shortened it.

"Exactly."

"Least somebody around here has some sense. Somewhat." Cranky Kong said boringly.

"What's with you?" DK said.

"I'm quite expected you youngsters haven't taken care of this whole thing already. Whatcs the big holdup? My rocking chair needs tuning and I can't do that when I'm stuck here with you."

"I told you, it's not that easy this time around...things are much harder now. And I don't usually say something like that. So you know I'm serious."

"Had I been at my prime, I would have been a major help. But NO. Nintendo makes me old and wrinkly. BAH!"

"Shh!" Charmy hushed him. Apparently breaking the fourth wall too many times at once results in very harsh consequences.

Espio stopped the group, earning a pause from everyone. "Wait...there's something wrong here."

"Whatcha talkin' about, chameleon?" Charmy spouted in a sassy manner.

"Can you not feel that pressure? Like the air has gotten heavier?" Espio narrowed his eyes, sensing the air around him. It's heavy, it's unfamiliar, it's...making some of them drowsy. Except Omega and Shadow. Espio trained himself in environments like this. "Keep proceeding with caution, Vector...Vector?" Espio said, turning to his boss...to find him asleep. "Charmy?" The bee was also sleeping soundily. "Blast it you two, this is no time to be sleeping!" He placed two fingers on both their necks. His eyes narrowed further. "This is not normal sleep. The breathing is far too deep..." (RHYME!)

"The others are out as well." It was true. The only ones who were still awake were Shadow, Espio, Omega, and Donky Kong. "Donkey Kong is heavily resistant to hypnosis. Is that what this is...?"

Omega sensed danger nearby..."Evasive action! Step aside!" Omega had harshly shoved Shadow aside for his own good. And just in time. A spear of dark energy phased right through him, sending him back a couple of feet, until he slid against the ground, spouting static. "Receiving heavy damage...must...shut down to preserve...power..."he sputtered as he was shutting down.

Shadow, Espio and DK recovered just to see Mephlies with the spear formed in his hand, and Antasma floating by his side. **"Dear me...Omega took the shot for you...how brave..."**

**"It's a good thing I put a secretive dream cloud over this area, it vould have been far less fun than it's supposed to be." **Antasma said with a cackle. **"I see Madam Rouge has not recovered from the gift I gave her." **

"You're the reason why she hasn't woken up yet?!" Shadow glared. "And Mephiles! You're going to pay for what you did to Omega!"

**"Oh spare me, Shadow. I'm doing you a favor. Lone Wolf means Lone Wolf. I'm here to mske you all alone, so you can finally release your restraints and tap into your true potential."**

"What are you talking about?"

**"Don't be coy, Shadow. You lnow the only reason why you cling to this planet so tightly is because of your teammates. It does make a bit of sense. You and Omega now what it's like to be feared as a weapon of mass destruction. As for Rouge...well...that subject is a bit touchy for you, isn't it?" **

"You can't con me with that."

**"Can't I? Let me kill her then. See how much you care. After all, you never know what you truly have...until it's gone. Am I right, Donkey Kong? After all, I did pay your home a visit." **

DK felt chills blow through his body, and he stomped in retaliation. "You...what did you do to Kog Island?!"

Mephiles chuckled, as did Antasma, as they both floated onto the ground. **"That's for us to know and for you to see later. Now, Shadow..." **His hand returned to blade form. **"I shall defeat you. Then you'll watch as I make Rouge's life force fade away right before your eyes, and you'll be helpless to stop it...just like what happened all those years ago...right?" **

Espio was whispering to Shadow and DK not to be lured into the trap, but they were not listening. They were extremely angry for different reasons. DK wants to know exactly what Mephiles did to Kong Island, and why he feels it was not a good thing. Shadow refuses to allow Mephiles to harm the still unconscious Rouge, and to get him back for the already severely harmed Omega. No. He was not going to allow him to harm Rouge.

To put it bluntly, Team Emerald was in a very compromising situation, on both sides.

* * *

**Now things might be picking up for this team! Diddy, Dixie, and Marine are looking for the last Sol Emerald, if you didn't know already. They are Blaze's only chance of victory, the way things are now. As for Shadow and DK...I'm not so sure...something bad is going down...**

**Also... I have big plans for Blaze the Cat in the next chapter. It involves her relationship with Silver, how significant that gem on her forehead truly is, and how deep her rivalry against the Shadow Queen is in their battle, and how Mario plays a part in it. And I think you'll really like it, as this is where AU stuff REALLY kicks in...okay no more spoilers! DON'T try to explain any of it if you already figured it out! Save the surprise for other readers! **

**Until next time...**

**"Do you HAVE to say that for EVERY chapter?"**

**SHUT UP CRANKY KONG! I say what I want! *sigh* Don't mind him and his forth wall breaking, okay? (sweatdrop)**

**"I say what I want too, punk."**

**I said SHUT UP! **


	36. Blaze's Evolution

**Really tired...this is all I can do today...sorry if it's crap...**

**...Please don't hate me! ㈺3**

* * *

The situation was intense for two primates and a raccoon to handle. They were already well awarw that Blaze was now currently butting heads with Shadow Blaze. But they know it's only a matter of time before she becomes overwhelmed. When she falls is what worries them so. It was a lot of pressure, this was her only chance of survival. Because now the Queen was looking for a kill.

It surprised them that Diddy Kong just took off without any kind of warning whatsoever, and they felt the need to just follow them as quickly as they could. Asking what he's in such a hurry for, he said that he thinks he saw a Soo Emerald in th distance, and was now dead set on retreiving it before something undesireable happens. Well...something undesireable is hapening already...so they'll probably try to keep it from getting significantlt worse. Yeah, that's a good idea.

Due to the gravity of the situation, as soon as they get to their target, they'll turn back and hand it to Blaze, then get out of the way as quickly as possible. They all knew who was the powerful fighter amongst them.

But as Diddy was swinging along the trees, he stopped mid-flight and flipped upward, towsrds the top of a tree, landing balanced. He felt that something was horribly wrong out there, and it wouldn't leave his mind for the rest of the trek.

...Is Donkey Kong okay?

No, he can't worry about that right now. He has to stay focused on the current objective. That was getting to the Emerald, for Blaze. Very quickly.

When he made a very big swing on a branch, he managed to land on another level of landscape next to Dixie Kong, as they helped Marine up. He turned and found the object they were looking for. The last Sol Emerald was within their sight. This brought them some relief.

"Alright" Found it!" Diddy cheered.

"Amazing work, mate! Now we just gotta get it back to Blaze as soon as possible, she needs it!" Marine said.

They began turning back towards their friends location, before a laser blasts in front of them, stopping their progress. They reached up to see Eggman Nega's pod, with the actual pod and the actual doctor. "Sorry kids...but I can't let you do that."

"No..."

"This is a chance that Silver and Blaze are done away with, so I can't have you interupting her futile bout with the Shadow Queen. So...I'll have to prevent you from getting that Sol Emerald to her."

"Like bloody heck you will!"

"Resistance is fu-GAH!" His pod was kicked away as he was hurled in a tree.

Boshi landed on his feet as his arms crossed. "Luckily I'm here to make sure it DOES get to her in time. You three have to keep him here and keep him busy." The Yoshi grabbed the Emerald and was hastily moving for Blaze's location.

"Sure...keep him busy. That'll be easy...Dixie grumbled to herself...

**(Later) **

Blaze knew this would happen, but her vicous display of rage prevented her from thinking clearly, and that would obviously cost her. She was already beaten down and harshly burned, and by her own flames, no less. Ice Flower was not going to help her out of this, she was already powered down. Clothes were tattered, her hair was messy and flowing in the wind, no longer being tied up. She seemed to be heavily exhausted alongside severely injures. She should have KNOWN...

"You...you were never serious..."

**"Exactly right, my dear."**Shadow Blaze said, with a sly smile. **"Only the of the Crystal Stars have a realistic chance of harming me. But your dear friends are busy gathering those, and you only have few of the Sol Emerald's...such an unforunate shame for you..."**

Blaze was knocked to the ground again, and she was ensnared in Shadow Blaze's shadow arms.

**"Indeed. Twas merely an act, an amusing little show for you mortals. To make you hope you had any hope of defeating me...then I crush that hope and watch despair fill their eyes. But not you, or Mario." **She walked forward, and placed a dark purple gloved hand on Blaze's cheek. **"Oh no. He defied my power before, and now you believe I'll suffer that humiliation again...? Don't make me laugh." **

"He sure made it possible last time, didn't he? Pretty sure he could do it again."

**"Oh, teenage rebellion. How adorable." **The hand on Blaze's cheek scratched her with a claw, drawing blood. **"It does not have the most resistant of rebels...but they do have the most annoying. I'm afraid I just cannot allow you to continue sputtering nonsense. I believe it's time I end your spouting."**

"Not at all, on my watch." Boshi sped by and blurred past the both of them, except he grabbed Blaze, and the Sol eralds from Shadow Blaze's possession. He then boosts to Silver's side, waking him up. "You don't get to nap right now, hdgehog. We need to buy your friend time to do whatever she needs to do. Let's distract the black cat so the ourple one can focus."

"Tch..." Silver cringed when he tries to stand. All they have to do was distract Shadow Blaze and keep her away from Blaze. Sure, that was going to be so simple. But he had no choice but to push himself uo and make the attempt last as long as possible. He had to. "He's right...Blaze...we'll keep her occupied. Sit tight."

Blaze was still concerner about his condition. But the firmness of his voice kept her from trying to object. He had already, though tiredly, float away from her in order to draw the Shadow Queen to he and Boshi. Who was currently now focused on killing the latter for interfering with her business.

While they were off distracting the evil queen, Blaze was surrounded by the seven Sol Emerald's...drained of their power. This has happened before, with the Egg Salamander. Except now she herself was drained of her power. Therefore she hae no way to re-energize them. The Shadow Queen stole her burning form and took it for herself...so what was she supposed to do?!

"Curse it..." she gripped the ground, as her eyes shut tightly. "I'm powerless...and the Sol Emeralds have been drained of their positive AND negative properties...what do I do?! What do I do?!"

_You're going to keep a cool head, that's what you'll do. _

"What?!" as she said that, the Emeralds flashed for only a moment, and that was enough...

**(Blaze's Mindscape) **

She woke up in a place of fire. No fire burned her, yet it covered her anyway, and not in an uncomfortable way either. More like...a warm blanket of sorts. She was on her knees, and her hair was flowing and free. Her ears twitched and her tail lies on the flaming ground calmly.

"What...? What is this place...? Where am I...?"

_"You're just about inside your conscience. Your mind." _

"And how could you know this? Who are you?!"

_"Someone who has to help you at a time of need. The time is urgent. Besides...who better to gey you back on your feet..." _The shadow steps forth, and showed their presence. "...Than yourself?"

"...What?" Blaze blinked in wild disbelief. She was talking...to herself. "How is this...?"

"Simple. I'm Future Blaze. From the ruined timeline Silver was from."

"What?! But...Mephiles told me you were...erased?"

Future Blaze made a casual walk around Present Blaze. She was how Blaze always dressed, along with her hair being tied up with her ring. "As long as at least one person remembers...those events or people can't be completwly erased. Someone still remembered me, therefore I still exist, via your mindscape." She turned with a raised eyebrow. "Though I'd never would have guessed that I would take such a significant change in attire.."

She was mentioning her current self's skirt and blouse. She blushed and turned away. "I keep felling everyone it's only-"

"Temporary, I know." Was the blank response. "What I want to know is why you insist on making yourself suffer."

"How do you figure?"

"Keeping secrets from Silver."

"Tch! If this is what this is about, you can just go! He doesn't need to know!"

"As a fellow time traveler, it's his RIGHT to know." Blaze flinched at her future counterpart's tone. "Hiding such important information from him is not what friends do. If this is the path you are choosing, you're a mere manipulatot instead of a friend." She was surprised by the ferocity of counterpart's voice. It sounded much like her own, which furthers the claim that she was her. "You need to let this go, lest you be destroyed by it."

"You think it's that easy for me?" Blaze looked towards the ground. "I no longer have the fire to renergize the Sol Emeralds...I've reached a gap."

"You don't stop at gaps, you either close them or cross them. There is no waiting there for help. It's never going to be wrong to ask for help. But there really are some things you just have to do things herself. This...is one of those things. You're the only one who can command the Sol Emerald's true potential."

"True potential? You mean I haven't tapped into it yet?"

"Not really. You just scratched the surface. Now it's time for you to dig deeper into it. But...only after you've come to terms for your feelings with Silver. I'm here to crush your lies before you allow them to take over you." She lened infront of the current Blaze, eyes narrowed. "Let me tell you something...about me and Silver. Something that will help in your decision making..."

**(Flames of Memory: Future Blaze's POV) **

There was nothing but fire...in my future. Nothing but flames destroying everything and everyone in their path..due to Iblis.

And as an emotional consequence, people hated me as well. My pyrokinesis terrified them to no end, ao they forcwd me to keep away, not giving any sort of luxury that actually suited a child. Even though I had the Royal Gem embedded in my forehead, they would pay no heed. The Kingdom was already burned to the ground, so why should they pay attention to me?

(Present Blaze: Royal Gem? *SMACK* OW!)

No interrupting. As I waa saying, the orphanage was not too kind to me, deapitw my attempts to avoid them. You see...you used to be distant from everyone because you fwlt like the Sol Emeralds wwre your responsibilty alone. I have no such excuse. The people just continued to hate me, just as the world continued to burn. This was bound to be how the rest of my life was bound to play out...but someone decided that that wouldn't be he case.

I was getting quite irritated with the childish bullies bothering me. So I went to the old basement to clear my head and have some peace and quiet. At least I thought I did.

"Hey there!"

"EEK!" Had my child-like mind comprehended that Silver was a person and not a monster trying to hurt me, MAYBE i wouldn't have swung so hard...

"Gah! Ow!" The mini-white hedgehog recoiled in pain as he held his head from my sudden punch. "Ugh...why'd you do that? That really hurt!"

"Well you shouldn't be jumping out from the dark like that! Wait...that's it, isn't it?! You were just WAITING down here to scare me!"

"What?! No, I didn't! I wouldn't!"

"Wait...you weren't trying to scare me?"

"I...guess I'm sorry for scaring you. I didn't think anyone would be down here..."

I clutched my dress a little as he looked pretty flustered about his unexpected position. He must have not been a people person. He was also very strange. Never have I met a hedgehog who's quills looked like that. But I was not one to call people I just met. Just look at my childhood to see my reasoning.

"U-Um...it isn't anything to truly apologize for...but why are you down here?"

"Well I'm trying to gain control of my PK powers...it's harder than it looks, but I'm getting used to it."

Curious as felines get, my ears twitched. "What's PK?"

"PK means...uh...PK...oh, it means Pyschokinesis...I think...yeah that's it! I really don't know how to explain it yet, so I'd better just show you." I saw him spread his quills apart, and suddenly a small box in front of ke began glowing green and floating just between us. Again, with my childlike mind found this to be quite fascinating, as my tail would swish side to side slowly.

"That's amazing! You have powers too?" I thought I slipped, as I covered my mouth. But he alreqdy heard me, as he asked what my power was. He has not been mean to me, so I did not wish for him to begin just because I didn't satisft his question. "I have..what people call...Pyrokinesis. It's why people hate me so much."

"Why would people hate you for having powers?"

I looked away, hugging my arms. "I guess people fear what they don't understand properly..."

He had a clueless face on as he stood up. "Can you show me your Pyrokinesis?"

"No!" I shook my head. I was afraid. Here was one person who hasn't been mean to me, and I was afraid of hurting him. I was not in full control, and I had fire leap from my body anyway. To my surprise, he used his PK to catch the fireball, and kept it in a green orb of his energy. I was in disbelief.

"Hey! You have fire powers! And they aren't evil fire either, just a brighter kind."

"What...? Are you not afraid...? And how did you...?" I have never been so confused.

"It's a power you were born with, right? So why would I be afraid of you? You're just a girl..." And this...is where I first branded him for his naivety. "...You ARE a girl, right?"

My eye twitched. And I punched his head again. "Of course I'm a girl, you moron!"

"Ouch! Again! I'm sorry! I'm not that good...at telling the difference sometimes. Not really into talking to other people..."

I folded my arms and huffed. "Such a naive little hedgehog..."

"Yeah? Well you're...a CAT!"

We both looked at each other for a while. Then we just started laughing for no reason at all. It was unbelievable. "...Um...what's your name?"

"I'm Silvee the Hedgehog. Can I know who you are?"

"Well...I am Blaze the Cat. I'm a princess."

"...You're a prinecess?" His naivety swayed me to hit him again, but he learned, and dodged. "Sorry! I'm just...I never met a princess before, and now...I don't know how to act. I know! How about we become friends?"

I was again in a state of disbelief. He offered me his hand. I shyly took it. "You want to be friends wirh someone like me...?"

"I don'f want this world to be burned by that jerk Iblis anymore...I have to become strogwr if I am to beat him. And I need your help."

"B-But I keep hearing that Iblis doesn't die! Beating him is impossible!"

"I don't believe in that. And even if it is true, I still have to try! So please Blaze, when we get older, we have to help each other save this world. A world withouf his evil flames. Will...you help me?"

He was such a naive thing, truly he was. But he meant what he said nonetheless. So for some reason...I had to follow him. I smiled at him, and nodded affirmatively. He was very glad I approved. And we barely left each others side since.

"Yes! Someday, we're going to save the world!"

"At any price..."

**(Flashback end)**

"Until...you know..."

Blaze knew perfectly well what she meant. She had haunted Silver with the words when she went to another dimension. This dimensional travel must be why Future Blaze still exists. Barely.

"You see...I already broke his heart once, for his own good. Only to be proved useless, and we forgot one another. That's wheb he meets you."

"Wait...are you telling me...?"

"Yes. There are two of us...but that Silver is the exact same one I've met. He just doesn't remember what happened. " she shook her head. "The point is that I can't have you dying because of your supoosed lack of power. If he loses yku a second time, he will not recover. So you have to overcome your weakness here and now. But I will help you in the situation nonetheless."

"But...what if it's just like before? My flames grow out of control, and I hurt him somehow..."

"You won't." Her future self said suddenly. "Your flames may be Chaos...but his Psychokinesis is its Control." Clever. "hat's why you work together so well. If you grow out of control, he has the capability to keep it from going wild. Trust in him more, okay?"

"O-Okay...I'll do it."

"Remember, the Sol Emerald's respond to your willpower alone. All the Shadow Queen did was rob them of their energy. You can renergize them again."

"But I don't-"

"That is why I am here...I'm giving my power to you. At the cost of my existence entirely."

The disblief and shock on present Blaze'a face was too much for her to bear. But she was hushed before she could really say anything. "No. It's okay. I have no purpose anymore, you still do. No one remembers me, but they sure remember you. I have little feminine qualities...while you're..._gaining _them..." Blaze blushed intensely and turned her head away, only to be brought back to her counterpart's attention. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about. You're a growing woman, after all. Now my final act of dedication to Silver, I'm going to help you the only way I know how."

She touched the gem on Blaze's forehead, and it began to glow. "Your power will be unrestrained from here on out...this gem was here to seal your hidden power. I'm going to unlock it, at the cost of myself. Use this power well. It will prove vital to the battles to come..."

"W-Wait...what are you...?!" The light began shining brilliantly. And Blaze of the future began fading away, she smiled for the last time.

"Live on...Blaze the Cat."

_And Silver...I wish you the best as well...good luck..._

**(Real World) **

Blaze woke up from the ground, as the Sol Emeralds were now glowing again, much to her surprise. It's not the usual glow either. It was so much brighter than before. Significantly brighter. Could it be...?

She held a palm in front of her, and a spark of fire came to life. But it was different. Not in look, but in substance. It didnt spell destruction or hate...but...light. Such powerful light...

She clenched her fist. The gem on her forehead still glowed, and purple marks like on the tips of her hair stemmed from it, and her eyes shined a brilliant gold. "Maybe now I can...no...I WILL."

Meanwhile, Boshi have done all they can to keep Shadow Blaze occupied, but they were at their limit. Boshi was down for the count, and Silver was backed into a corner. He was struggling to help himself off the ground. But she was waiting for him, with a glare of impatience.

**"You know...you're much more trouble than you're worth. I believe I've squeezed enough amusement out of you. It's time for you to vanish." **Shadow Blaze extended her shadow arms as they all lit up in an attempt to burn him alive, though she was stopped as something pulled on her tail and threw her backward. She hit a tree and snarled. **"Who dares?!" **

Blaze appeared in front of Silver, her hair flowing and the gem in her forehead still shining, along with the ourple mark pattern surrounding it. The flames around her were the same, though burned twice as brightly. "You are nit going to touch him anymore."

Shadow Blaze snarled more...which turned into an insidous chuckle as the black flames around her intensified around her. **"You're much more persistent than I gave you credit for...you even got your flames back." **

"Not exactly. You stole my flames. So as their guardian, the Sol Emerald's gave me new ones." Blaze narrowed her eyes. "You stole my Burning Form. So they gave me a new one: Inferno."

"...Inferno Blaze...it doesn't feel like a super form...yet it's so powerful nonetheless..." Silver sat in awe. Her raw power is equal to Shadow's now...he senses it.

"Don't think I'm a worthy opponent yet? Throw a powerful attack at me, and see of I can't take it!" Blaze challenged.

**"...It's your funeral...child." **Shadow Blaze gathered a small orb of black flame in her hand, and pushed it towards her insulter. That SMALL orb lf fire...decimated most of the forest in a short time. It was unbelievable. Though it was more unbelievable what happened in the aftermath. Even Shadow Blaze was thrown for a loop. **"I...Impossible...!"**

Blaze, Silver, and Boshi were completely unharmed, as they were all protected by a barrier of fire around all of them, preventing any damage from being dealt. Blaze was still wearing a challenging stare that frustrated Shadow Blaze to no end. But in the end, she smirked anyway.

**"Very well...Princess Blaze. You have proven yourself a worthy threat to me. How I'd wish to continue this activity of ours...but you aren't at your peak yet. Which is why I will leave you for now." **Her counterpartt looked in confusion. **"This is rivalry between royalty. I want nothing but your best from you, which is why O will waot for you to grow. Become a worthy enough Princess to endure a one on one duel with the Shadow Queen. Something Mario was too cowardly to do." **she turned away, disappearing into another portal. **"We'll meet again...at a more appropriate place for a duel between female royalty..." **

Blaze sighed, brushing a hand in her hair. That could have gotten rough, but in the wnd, Shadow Blaze went away, and her friends were safe. Diddy Kong and Dixie Kog, along with Marine, were successful, somehow, in chasinf Eggman Nega away. They looked glad that she was safe.

She fell to her knees, exhausted. That kind of power had her somewhat drained even quicker. Her evil counterpart was right. She needed to master her newfound powers if she was to be useful to her allies. She feld a hand on her shoulder, and looked up to see Silver with a relieved smile. "...You're alright?"

"Better than ever..." she nodded, as she eyed the repowered Sol Emeralds, and Silver himself.

He doesn't have to worry. She was never leaving him behind again. "Our objective is complete in gathering the Sol Emerald's. Now we should-" There was an explosion that rattled the entire area, and it placed everyone slightly off balance. It was then that they all remembered.

Shadow and Donkey Kong.

**(Other Side of Forest)**

* * *

Shadow couldn't have wished for Espio to be wrong more than he did at this moment. It truly did seem like Meohiles and Antasma alike were stronger than last time, and it was extremely irritable to know that he was actually being overpowered. He and Donkey Kong were pinned down with little chance of breaking away. It was becoming fruitless.

**"And what did I tell you, Shadow? You and Donkey Kong would be defeated, no doubt about it." **Mephiles chuckled darkly. **"Now as promised...I'm going to annihilate your friend there. Just sit there and watch like a good dog."**

"Blast..." he struggled to stand. "I...I'm not through with you...yet..." Shadow was trying to say. He felt powerless as Mephiles preyed upon Rouge, but was confused when Mephiles suddenly stopped in his tracks and looked towards the sky.

He had his eyes narrowed,and he glared heatedly.** "Blaze...? No...she couldn't have...Antasma, we're leaving. Our objective has been depleted. But we are not leaving empty handed." **Mephiles was trying to buy time for Shadow Blaze to steal the Sol Emeralds...but she must have decided otherwise. Troublesome Queen, she was. No matter. He had ways of shifting things to his favor despite the events.

A decision made, he turned towards Shadow and DK, and pulled them away, into the dark.

Blaze landed gracefully in the center of the field,eying everything in sight. No good. Team Chaotix was out cold, Omega needed repairs, Cranky Kong was just waking up, and Rouge was still unconscious.

...Shadow and DK were nowhere to be seen.

Blaze clenched her fists. "Marine...Dixie...get us a fix on Eggman. Shadow and Donkey Kong have been compromised..."

* * *

**Okay. Admittedly this wasn't really my best either, some things just...didn't go according to plan. But I had to try. Well whatever, it's better than nothing. **

**Now the next chapter is also a kind of two parter. Consists of racing, giant dragons...and a certain...ahem, conflict, between two particular females that two reviewers are aching to see. So...I'm putting that into action. Because that's...gonna be REALLY funny. I'll try to assure that. Remember, Race, Dragons, Female Conflict.**

**Until next time...**


	37. A Bad Day To Be Luigi

"...This is really happening. Do you guys see this?" Bowser asked with a hint of embarrassment on his face.

Everyone was awkwardly staring at Luigi, who was shaking in the corner of the room, looking quite hopeless with himself. A day has passed, so Daisy should be around soon. That was not good for him, in his sense. Because it's that simple. When Daisy sends you an email, you ANSWER. Because Princess Daisy does not like being ignored, especially by Luigi. Peach was an exception because they're BFF's. But Luigi has to answer, no reliable excuses he could use.

But he had a good excuse. The fear was that the tomboy princess would be too angry to listen to excuses. Sometimes she's like that. Others...she's slightly less that.

"Of course I'm not too fond of the desert flower coming either." Bowser rubbed his cheek, shivering at the memory. That slap felt more like a punch. "But at this point I seriously could not care less. So much of the female gender is here, so I just stopped complaining about it. What use is there to it."

"Well excuse us!" Amy huffed.

"Yeah, I don't care about disagreements either. I've said my piece, I'm sticking to it."

"Do we really have time to br talking about this? We kinda have important things to do. Starting with the last two Crystal Stars. Where might they be?" Sally asked. "Nicole said she could lead us to it, but that all depends on how we're going to get to wherever it may be. It will take a couple more moments to come up with an accurate depiction on where they might be."

"That's good to know, so maybe we can finally stop going in circles." Knuckles sighed to himself.

Sonic looked up towards the ceiling, blankly. His eyes just found it incredibly interesting. He just got a funny feeling that something, somewhere, was going very wrong, but not enough to be a total catastrophe. It was still lretty bad though. Knowing him he'd probably just spees over there and check it out himself. But...he didn't want to leave Tails and Sally either.

His ears suddenly twitched, as he stood up. "Is someone outside? Think I hear someone. Better go check it out a bit."

"I'd better follow you. Might be something a bit more troubling than usual." Mario volunteered. Sonic nodded as they both stepped outside the house for a bit. Six-seven minutes tops, they came back with surprised faces. "Well...I guess we're racing."

"Racing?" Peach suddenly asked. "Since when?"

**(Flashback) **

"Now I wonder what's causing all of this unsettling feeling..." Mario said. "Can't really be that much of a distraction..."

"Oh YES IT CAN!"

Sonic looked up and sweardropped slightly. "Jet? Is that...?"

"Hmph! You say my name so easily. Have you already forgotten our rivalry?"

"Almost did, when you came screeching in my ear like a madbird."

"Unimportant. What IS important is that I speak with you." Jet leaped off the roof and right in front of the two of them. "The red plumber can stay too, I guess."

"Whatever whateves. What do you want, Jet? Are you here for something? I don't have any rings on me right now. Only Mario's coins."

"I'm not here for money, though it would be a bit appreciated...no, I need to know a little something. Are you guys on a treasure hunt or something?"

Sonic looked at Mario, who looks right back at him, their eyes having a silent discussion right in front of Jet. They looked back towards him. "Yeah, it's very important treasure hunting, basically."

"Very important, hm? Then you won't mind if I...tag along?"

"Oh no. No way man. You can't come with us, this stuff is too major for you to be budding your beak in it."

"Geez dude, you're ruder than I expected you to be about this, but that's okay. I've got just the persuasion I need to peak your interest in my recruitment. Don't wanna waste time, you know. Now where did I put it...oh yeah!" Jet was reaching for his satchel full of 'not stolen' treasure. "Ah, here we go!"

Mario twitched. "W-What?! The Sapphire Star? Where did you get that?!"

"Why, I'm insulted by you, plumber! I'm one of the greatest treasure hunters ever! Nabbing this without a moments notice is what I do!"

"That and being a sore loser." Sonic snickered.

"Blast it!" Jet stomped the ground. "Look, I know you losers need this Crystal Star for major stuff. You want it, Sonic is gonna have to race for it."

"Somehow I knew you'd say something like that. We don't have time for this, Jet. That Crystal Star is heavily important. We NEED it, dude."

"Then racing for it shouldn't be a problem. If you want it so badly..."

Sonic facepalmed. "Crap..."

**(Present) **

"You said YES to that maniac?!" Sally shouted down to him.

He looked incredibly meek, rubbing his quills. "He wasn't going to give it up. I have to go through with it."

"Sonic we really don't have time for this!"

"Jet is apparently making time. Don't worry about it, Mario will be racing with me, to make sure nothing goes wrong."

She sighed, rubbing a hand through her hair. "What am I going to do with you...?"

"...Not be annoyed with me...?"

"..."

"I kinda expected that response..."

She sighed again, rubbing her hair again. Nicole was transmitted onto her watch, and she appeared on the screen. "Please try not to stress yourself too much, Sally. Sonic is trying to be the good sport...even though he's halfway failing."

bvddd"Gee, thanks for the defense, Nicole..."

bv"Well then, I guess we'll have to split up once again." Mario said. "Luigi, I'm apparently stuck in this race thing, so I'll need you to lead a group to the last Crystal Star while I'm out."

"M-Me?! Why?! Can't Bowser go or something?!"

"As much as I would like to, I'm more interested in seeing Mario rave, for some reason. It seems to be quite a decent sport in that kind of style."

"I'll accompany them as well." Rosalina said.

Luigi was at wit's end. He knew that running into Daisy was inevitable, but that doesn't mean he wants to get it over with. He was much more interested in stalling for time, but now that's out of the question. Plus he knows how important getting that last star is. He has no choice buy to go.

"Oh yeah, be sure to bring Yoshi, Knuckles, Julie-Su, Vivian, and Gonzales Jr. with you. More numbers the better."

"It is at the least some point reasonable...but why do we gave to go together?" Julie-Su said blankly, staring at Knuckles, who just stared back in a small fit of embarrassment.

"You two aren't getting any more hostile, nor do you seem to be getting any friendlier. That has to change soon." Shade said. "And to be sure this doesn't lead to serious conflict, I will also accompany the faction, just in case."

"Good ideas all around. Have fun, guys!" Sonic said cheerfully.

"Well we have our mission. C'mon Luigi, lets get going." Yoshi said. He turned and looked at him, albeit awkwardly when he saw that he was still in fetal position. "Really? Dude it's Daisy. I'm sure she'll at least go easy on you."

Luigi just shuddered a bit, silently. Then he nodded. "Yeah...you're right. I'm sure it won't be so bad!" He smiled as he walks out the door and closes it.

...Everyone sweatdropped when they heard his silent sobbing a couple of seconds later. Bowser facepalmed. "That man...is a wimp."

**(First Group) **

It was embarrassing to say anything about the situation. Yoshi has to carry the still scared Luigi on his back, much to his annoyance. It was embarrassing for just about everyone who was there to see him so panicked about this. Ane it didn't look as if it were going away any time soon.

"Poor lad is scared out of his boots..." Admiral Bobbery sighed in a fit of exhaustion. The admiral decided to come along...that's all you truly needed to know.

The silence between the three echidnas was not any more comfortable. Being the strong silent type was apparently a title they're waiting to grab now. Knuckles and Julie-Su were clearly winning, going as far as to avoid any to all eye contact. Why wouldn't they? They didn't really start off on the best of terms. Especially since he...well...

It was official. When it came to the opposite gender, sometimes he was just utterly helpless. That accidental stunt hw pulled was a great example. But seriously, how the heck was he supposed to know she was a girl?! He really didn't have time to think about it since she was trying to KILL him that time!

It was an unbelievably persistant headache. Luigi doesn't have much of a headache as he does because he's just thinking on the single fact that he was afraid of Daisy's appearance. How ironic was that Knuckles was thinking abot this out of proportion...despite the fact that thinking isn't his best strongsuit.

...Actually...thinking wasn't Luigi's strongsuit either.

"Knuckles. Would you like a bit of information on Julie-Su?" Shade suddenly said, catching his attention, and he nodded to it. "She's just as much Nocturnus as I am. We had a few military missions together, she was the only onw who could be a complete rival to myself in skill and everything else. She also grew to hate the Knuckles Clan...but that was after her entire family was apparently slain by them. She trained hard after than incident, eventually catching up to me. After our rebellion against Ix, she grew to hate me as well as the rest. She thought it would give her peace if shewere able to eliminate you, the last of the Knuckles Clan. Seeing that was obviously not happening, she surrendered herself to you when it became hopeless."

"Okay. What's the main point of her staying with me, though?"

"She's a prisoner of war. That means as long as you treat her fairly and respectfully, she belongs to you until the conflict is over."

"WHAT?! B-but I don't want to be stuck with him!" Julie protested.

"Same here! We're on pretty fragile terms as it is!"

"It's the rules of warfare. You pinned her down, you captured her, she's yours until firther notice. Don't blame me." Shade shrugged off. Knuckles and Julie looked at each other after that statement, and looled away, with a small blush.

...Cue awkward silence...aaaaaannnnd...cue eerie feeling. Luigi suddenly felt even more unsafe. He uneasily hopped off Yoshi and looked around. Of course he has reasons to be a bit concerned. The last Crystal Star's retrieval was utterly important, for sure. But he was still concerned about his other issue.

Maybe he can just...he didn't know much about what exactly to do. But he did feel a need to somewhat stray away from the group, just a little. He didn't want to seem like a TOTAL wimp. So with a fit of silence and agreement of Yoshi,they both decided to go another way on their own. Green Team, right? Probably.

After going their own way for such a long time, they sensed something threatening coming their way. How could they tell? They always know killer intent when it's aimed at them. Maybe if they just stay absolutely silent-

**_"Weeeeeeeegeeeeeeee..." _**

Yoshi wanted to believe it wouldn't be horrible to confront Princess Daisy once after so long...he was TERRIBLY mistaken. The eyes...those star like, cat-like, pissed off eyes when this particular Princess is extremely angry. They were present, and unfortunately, they were aimed at these two. Luigi almost couldn't move(or breathe) or a couple moments.

"CRAP!" They both shouted as they held each other tight. She was as intimidating as ever, this they could tell easily. They had outright terrified looks on their faces.

"So...you haven't talked to me in quite a while, Weegee...a LONG while..." Daisy said ominously.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I...gah...uh...ne...oh...oh man..."

"Daisy...we know you're pretty angry right now...but I can assure you...Luigi can explain everything. Tell her, dude!" Yoshi quickly said, pushing the plumber to the ground.

"You're not a Yoshi, you're a devil dino!" Luigi grumbled angrily. Then he remembered Daisy's fesrsome leer, and he shrunk down considerably.

"Well...?" he heard her say.

Luigi shrunk a bit more, to perfect Chibi size, and he twiddled his fingers. It was a pretty long explanation, considering that it all started pretty randomly at first, and then it got even more random, and then close to no one knew what was going on at a certain point.

Pure chaos is what one would call it. And it slowly worsens over time, unfortunately.

And after a long while of so much explaining that needed to be done, Luigi was out of breath, Daisy was listening closely, and Yoshi was simply sitting back and relaxing for a bit while licking on ice cream he bought while theh were talking. Choclate Ice Cream.

"Chocolaaaaattteee..." he murred, licking once again.

"So anyway Daisy...that's what's going on right now...it's so chaotic...and stuff..."

Luckily Daisy found enough restraint to allow Luigi to speak his mind. And when he finished, she was able to catch her breath and actually calm down a bit. Because he actually had a pretty legit reason, after all. Universal conflict would be a pretty good reason for someone to forget about contacting friends in faraway places. So in a far off yet spot on kind of way, it was a justified excuse.

"...You still could have called." Daisy grumbled. Stobborn, she was.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was just thinking that-" There was a hug. Then...

_Boing. _

Yoshi stopped licking his ice cream, knowing exactly what that sound was, and held his mouth to keep the laughter in. "Oh man...!"

"You are such an idiot, Luigi! You gotta tell me these things before you go charging into them! I wanted to come too!"

"I-I'm very sorry Daisy! It just accidently slipped my mind that you were left alone! Lots of things happened! P-Please stop hugging me so tightly! I-I can't breathe!"

"...Luigi."

No. Great Star Spirits, don't do this to Luigi! He turned around extremely slowly...yes...its Zeena.

_CRAP! CRAPPITY CRAP! CRAPPY CRAPCAKES FULL OF CRAP!_

"Who the heck is this?" Zeena asked, actually very angry.

"I should be asking YOU that. How do you know Luigi?" Daisy demanded, instinctively hugged Luigi tighter...which was detrimental to his breathing because it was to her chest. She probably doesn't notice.

"It's quite obvious, isn't it? He'll be my future lover at some point or another."

"L-Lover?! YOU?! Oh no. No no no. Heck no. What makes you think YOU'LL be his girlfriend?!" Daisy glared heatedly.

Zeena hopped off the roof, and lands in front of the both of them. "Quite simple." Zeena posed calmly. "I'm a woman in love, and the one I love is my darling Weegee."

Yoshi sighed. She's went and crossed it. Already. Daisy set Luigi down. "Sit."

"Okay..." he submitted quickly.

Daisy stomped angrily towards Zeena. "Look here, I'M the only girl around who gets to call him Weegee. ME."

"Is that a fact...?" Zeena challenged. Electricity sparked, just from being near one another, as their glares were somehow that powerful.

Luigi slid next to Yoshi and asked should they do something. He shook his head. "Bad idea. Extremely bad idea. Getting in-between a girl's quarrel is suicide for guys. So we stay out of it. AT ALL COSTS." He said. "Anyway, sometime's this kind of thing is like a dream come true for some guys. I myself ak not interested in it. What about you?"

"It's a living nightmare I don't deserve."

"...Well then, good luck with that." Yoshi shugged as he tended to his ice cream. Do not misunderstand, Yoshi will always be a kind and respectful dino. But even he couldn't help what he did next, because somebody had to do it. He fist pumped. "Cat fight!"

Luigi glared. "You. Are. NOT! HELPING!"

**(Meanwhile)**

"Gah...this is boring as all heck..." Gonzales Jr. sighed as he stood beside Vivian and Admiral Bobbery. "I can't show off my mad skills if there's nothing to fight. How else will anyone recognize my champion like powers?"

"I hardly think that's necessary when all we have to do is find the Crystal Star..." Vivian sighed.

"Mario had to fight tons of guys to get Crystal Stars, especially with me. His success at the Glitz Pit was because I managed to get him past those spiky brothers that he couldn't attack. I was major."

"I never said you weren't . Please calm yourself."

"Yeah, sorry. Just felt the need to hear myself out. My fault."

Guess things would just be a bit difficult, going onward for the final Crystal Star. Between everyone, there wasn't really much to talk about other than Gonzales Jr's stories. The awkward silence between Knuckles and Julie-Su wasn't helping much. In fact it was one of the main reasons why things were so silent. Shade no objections as long as t didn't fully harm their mission.

Military instinct has told her that something was approaching them fast.

The smell of poison drove Gonzales Jr. to look up. And it was clear what was coming to them. "Ah man, it's that big poison dragon...uh..Gloomtail! That's it! What are we supposed to do about him? Besides fighting him, of course."

"We'll need to keep him at bay. The others will retrieve the Crystal Star in the meantime." Vivian said quietly.

"That's how things must be then. You three will have to go after the artifsct, and quickly." Shade said. she gestured tk Knuckles, Julie-Su, and Admiral Bobbery.

"Wha-"

"No arguments. Go now." she said again, cutting off Julie's protest.

Knuckles had little choice but to lead Julie and Bobbery away from the area and let the others deal with the approaching Gloomtail. He could trust Shade to take care of them for the time being. He should probably regroup qith Luigi anyhow, since he just ran off without as much as a word. Yoshi too.

He lead the two comrades further down the path to their destination, before he stopped them both with outstretched hands and an annoyed sigh.

"What is it NOW?" Julie-Su sighed.

"Stupid stuff."

"Wha-?"

"Just look ahead." Knuckles dully pointed forward so she could see what he meant. She followed the hand, and she too, deadpanned.

..."You must be kidding."

Julie-Su could not believe this was happening right now, but Luigi sure could. Daisy and Zeena, human and Zeti. Their confrontation was a simple glaring staredown, to a shouting match. Now...now they were rolling along the ground, pulling at each other's hair...quite violently.

Yosho had already ordered some more ice cream. Luigi...was huddled up in a corner, hugging his knees as his hat was uneven, and his eyes were full of panic. He wss repeatedly muttering: "Why me...why me...why must this happen to me...?"

"SUBMIT, YOU WITCH!" Daisy shouted, rolling along the ground while still punching and kicking at Zeena.

"HELL NO!" Zeena shouted back at her, clawing at Daisy. It was fairly obvious her physical strength was superior, but Daisy was incredibly persistent. Zeena had a black eye, while Daisy was covered in scratches on her face. And they didn't look tired at all. At the right moment though, Zeena gained momentum and harshly yossed Daisy aside into the ground. "You psychotic little...you BIT me!"

"Serves you right! Luigi's not gonna want to be with a girl with a horn on her head! Not to mention you're EVIL!"

"I believe we can work around that."

"Seriously?! Why?! How?!"

"Simple. See him whimpering and sniveling over there? The man has no voluntary backbone. He sticks with me, I can help him get one." Zeena shrugged. "Maaaaaybe that was your job...? Oh, I get it. You're just not good at it."

"...You got someting on your face."

"What's that?"

"It's called a FIST!" The punch totally made contact as Zeena stumbled slightly, then tackled to the ground. This resulted in more ruthless hair-pulling and vicious slaps to the faces for both of them. Zeena was then knocked into the ground snarling.

Signifying her own irritation at Daisy, she grabbed a hunk of concrete from the ground and threw it at her. Daisy dodged to the side before it could crush her, seeing it smash into other things behind her. Zeena threw yet another hunk of concrete, Daisy dodges again. The difference in physicsl strength was very much existent, but Daisy was not letting that intimidate her at all.

She was in fact doing well without any help, which was still very surprising to everyone else who was there. There was an instance where she was bold enough to use a Fire Flower as a flame thrower, which Zeena had to take civer from, since the heat was intense. Neither of them were giving each other an inch, not at all.

Knuckles sighed with a facepalm. They were seriously having to go through this? He was not really not in the mood for it, and he was pretty sure Julie-Su wasn't either. But that's when Admiral Bobbery saw something in the distance. It kinda looked like...

"Is that me buddy Cortez...? He must be hoggin' he Crystal Star, under mind control! Forward, laddies!" e chanted as he ran ahead, gathering the attention of Knuckles and Julie. He had known Cortez longer, so they trusted that he knew where he was going. So they followed them hoping the conflict of Zeena and Daisy is resolved soon.

**(Main Group) **

There was a limited amount of boredom that one was willing to take. It seems that Jet has found his own meaning to it. Sonic has taken longer than expectwd, and it had seriously gotten on his nerves. When he had eventually showed up with Mario, he made sure they heard his complaint.

"Where have you been?!"

"Dude, kindly chill out. Tails had to help me get my stuff." Sonic deadpanned, his gear in his arms.

"Can you all get this over with, RIGHT NOW? We're wasting enough time as it is, and this idiot is wasting more of it by bargaining the Sapphire Star for a race." Bowser grumbled.

"It's not a time waster for me!"

"I...highly disagree with you."

Wave just sighed and shook her head. "Hey, why don't you stay out of this, Lizard."

Bowser's eyes were wide. And then they narrowed, and he could only see red. You can call him Shell-Hesd, you csn call him Fungus Cap, you can call him Mr. Violent Face Puncher. But Lizard...that term itself is a highly derogatory term for all Koopas, and it did NOT sit well with him at ALL.

"Lizard...?" he said quietly. Then his rage was made existent as he burst into flames of fury.

**"YOU DISRESPECTFUL IRRITATING JUVENILE PUNK!" **he roared loudly, causing eveyone to nearly go deaf. He stomped the ground and pointed at Wave. "MARIO! I ORDER YOU TO DEFEAT THIS BIRD AT ONCE! I WANT HER HEAD ON MY DINNER PLATE BY THE END OF THE DAY!"

Mario sweatdropped. The only insult that never fails to piss off Bowser..."Okay...relax a little. I'll beat her for you, but killing her isn't necessary."

"Why not? Avians are easy to cook...fine. But I will not let that horrible insult go unheeded. I propose a wager."

"Bring it. Boss never backs down." Storm assured.

"Alright let's see...if you win, you'll still have to give us that Sapphire Star. But in exchange..." he gulped. "...I'll give you a quarter of my treasure room."

"A quarter doesn't sound like much." Jet pouted. Bowser had Rosalins use magic to show an image of his treasure room. His beak dropped. "THAT LOOKS MUCH MORE THAN A FREAKING QUARTER!"

"I'm loaded." Bowser shrugged.

Jet nodded. "Alright. If Mario or Sonic wins, then what?"

"You'll hand over the Sapphire Star anyway. And Wave, the one who insulted me will have to...have to..." he had to fold his arms and tap his foot on the ground for a couole moments to think. Then he came up with something. "I got it!" he then whispered something in her ear.

...needless to say she was scared now. "WHA?! Y-Y-You wouldn't dare! Y-You can't!" and she was completely red in the face. Curiousity grows...

"When someone insults King Bowser, I get them back, twice as hard. Insult my pride, I'll insult you back. And I can get away with it, since I'm a King."

Wave shook her head. Jet can't lose, or she'll have to suffer utter humiliation. HE. MUST. NOT. LOSE.

Jet and Storm heard Bowser's side of the bet. They both seemed...interested. "Oooohhhh! Dang, win or lose, I'll have a pretty good win either way...hehehe..."Jet snickered.

...A large wrench impacted his skull. Hard. "Jet...you've finally reached that stage in your adolescent life..." Wave said darkly."...you're...turning into a pervert..."

"W-Wha?! No! No I'm not!" He defended weakly. "I'm just...errr...curious."

"Sure you are..." Amy mumbled. Both she and Sally gave Jet a rather distasteful stare.

"Both of you! Leave me alone!"

Mario sighed, while Sonic was snickering at Jet's misfortune. "Alright, the race starts a bit far away. Come on." he said as he lead the two boys, Rosalina and Peach following them to observe and see who officially wins.

Bowser sighed. "Good...they can take care of that. While we take care of an entirely different issue." This brought question marks on the heads of Tails, Koops, Sally, and Amy. Bowser took a deeper breath. "It's been some time..."

Bowser opened his eyes to hear a large series of stomps heading his way, and saw a buildng fall down when it reached there. The dust clears, and the Koopa King cracked his knuckles. The sunlight shined off the metal of this newcomer...

"Smithy..."

* * *

**Things are happening! Dasiy and Zeena are kinda beating the crap out of each other, Sonic, Jet, and Mario are racing, Knuckles, Julie-Su, and Admiral Bobbery will confront his brainwashed friend Cortez for the last Crystal Star, and Bowser and the others are approached by Smithy himself. These will carry over into the next chapter. What could possibly happen?! **

**...Many things, actually, with time and patience. And I have very little of the latter. XD**

**Until Next Time...**


	38. Final Crystal Star, Obtained!

**I know, I know, this was pretty late. But I have a PERFECTLY good explanation for it.**

**School and Laziness. Mostly laziness, but schools been pretty harsh on ke too. But I'll manage.**

**Anyway, sorry for the lateness, but its up now, so go on and read! Ya know you want to!**

**...Forgive me for that foolishness...㈻1**

* * *

It was a judgemental place for a race. But it was also a suiting place for a race. So much rhyme in so much time. Can we just drop this silly rhyme like a dime? Because it isn't very sublime.

...Shut up. Just...just shut up.

Anyway, they were near the outskirts of the ocean, which surrounded the island as a whole, the idea was to do one full complete lap around the island. It was challenging because the olace was a lot bigger than it looked. But no matter. It was a piece if cake for the likes of Sonic and Jet, speed masters. However, Mario had a diffferent problem altogether...he didn't even have an Extreme Gear. That would be...problematic. Or would it?

"You do not have gear with you at the moment...but it's okay. I have a solution." Rosalina requested. Casually spreading her arms while her wand floated in front of her. After a brief flash of light covered the entire area, forcing the boys to shield their eyes. The light dissipates, and all that remains is a star. A flashing, golden, floating star. "Here. You can use this, Mario."

"What is it?"

"It is a star that is adaptable in many areas and can travel at numerous speeds. But in another universe, it's called a Warp Star."

Warp Star...Mario has heard the name once before. In a universe far far away, there lies an epic world where a hero like himself traveled across galaxies and defeated enemies while riding atop something that was related to what he now has. That was also a Warp Star. He wondered if there was some sort of connection. Not a significant one, he was just pretty curious about it. He had to make sure.

"Rosalina...do you remember something...pink...riding a Warp Star like this?"

"Of course. I was there, after all."

"Yeah, come to think of it, I think I was there too." Sonic said with a look of realization.

The three of them gazed at one another in a glazed form of nostalgia. They had quite a couple memories of stars, other warriors, and many other different worlds. Each of them breathed in deeply. Good times...yep. Those were some painful, yet generally awesome times...on one occasion or another...

After the nostalgia finally died down, the boys were finally prepared to get to the race. Mario hopped above the floating star, as Sonic and Jet got atop their boards. After they gave each other the exact same nod of approval, and Peach waved her hand, and all three of them took off in streaks of red, blue, and green light. Peach was surprised at the sudden speedystart, wondeeing if Mario has raced in this kind of way before.

Mario knew what he was getting into when he decided to race with two speed demons like Sonic and Jet, as ghey were far ahead of them already. Controlling the Warp Star was not as easy as it looked. But he realized all he had to do to perfectly balanced on the center of the glowing object to allow him to keep up, and now he was able to compete fairly. He was having a bit of a hard time keeping up with the other two though.

Just look at those two. Sonic had a face of excitement, as well as his rival Jet were both at a high speed right across from each other. After a few cross glances, they passed onto the water of the ocean surrounding Rogueport, and began their actual lap across the island. It was at this point where the guys began experiencing slight complications.

Mario squinted as he saw something in the distance, which was heading right towards them. His guess was that those faraway figures were somewhat hostile, and he was correct. As soon as they came at a close enough distance, they flew towards them with the attempt of ruthless ramming. All three of them jumped right over it, and landed perfectly onto the water. All three of them looked behind them to see what exactly was chasing them. It looked like a group of Eggman Nega's robots.

Sonic sighed. "He doesn't know when to leave people alone, apparently..."

"Those jerks just tried to run us into the water!" Jet said angrily.

"Then I say we return the favor."

"I agree. Ready, Mario?"

"Huh? Wait, I'm not ready!" Mario weakly argued but it was too late. They were already in mid-race battle. One mech rushed towards him, he did a front flip to avoid the attack and then stomps on it, sending it into the water. He landed on the Warp Star once again, sighing. "Okay...apparently we're doing this now."

Sonic and Jet found some amusement in Mario's sudden shock, and then regained their focus on the ambush. They were speeding around as many mechs were attempting to blast them out of the water. Sonic hopped off his board and curled up, unleashing a chain of Homing Attacks towards the ones heading his way. Eaxh of them exploded in a sharp explosion that he easily avoided while getting back on his board. Jet hopped up and knoxked a couple of them away with a whirlwind caused by rapidly spinning his Basoshen towards them. They spun out of control, while Mario hopped up and stomped them into the waterx where they exploded again.

Jet and Sonic landed on theor respective boards, while Mario caught hold of his star, and all three of them wondered if they stopped attacking, because they were not appearing anymore. All their eyes were narrowed. Were they gone...? No one was showing up.

Mario sensed something going on back at the city. It felt awfully familiar...after a while, he realized what it was. But he did have a bit of a hard time believing it. "Sonic...I think we'd better get back to Rogueport. I got a bad feeling that something is amiss."

"Hm...alright, let's head back, if it's bothering you so much."

"But what about-"

"Race later. Friends first." Sonic waved Jet off as they sped back to their friends locations. Jet grumbled. Somethinf. It is always SOMETHING!

**(Meanwhile)**

Luigi was groaning in slow aggravation. Yoshi was still highly enjoying his ice cream, he bought more as he eagerly watch Zeena and Daisy continue to beat the stuffing out of each other. Luigi was glaring at Yoshi with a tick mark on his head.

"Are you SERIOUSLY still eating ice cream?!"

"...I like ice cream."

"Darn it Yoshi!"

Yoshi just smiled smugly at him, but the smile disappeared when he saw that Zeena and Daisy were not the only ones doing battle. He could see Gloomtail and Cortez in two different directions, and they were definitely causing havoc. "Welp, no more ice cream! Gotta spring into action!" He threw the ice cream into the air and ran off. But before the cone could hit the ground, he stretched his tongue to catch it in midair, and he swiftly gobbles it with a smile, then runs off again.

"Yoshi wait! What am I supposed to do about these two?!" Luigi called out in panic.

Yoshi stopped and turned to him blankly. "Do you really want to get caught in the middle of that?"

Luigi looked towards the feminine conflict, swing as it was getting increasingly violent. He quickly made up his mind. "Wait for me!"

Meanwhile, Knuckles, Bobbery, and Julie were making their way down another path to confeont the skull Porate Cortez, who was in possession of the final Crystal Star they needed. Would this be a peaceful confrontation? That would be highly unlikely, considering the waves of evil mana emitting off of him, that only Knuckles of the three can sense. Bobbery seemed highly reluctant nonetheless.

"Yo Bobbery. I think your first mate has gone rogue with dark power." Knuckles warned cautiously.

"I be well aware, red one. There be the last Crystal Star on him...I know me priorities. But I won't be able to beat him on me own, obviously. What say you?"

"I say we do this and we do it quickly. By what Mario said, the Crystal Star's Supernova ability will put us in a world of hurt if we're not careful."

"I think I'll take my chances."

They were able to catch up to the skeleton ghost with not much effort, and Bobbery called him out. The ghost heard his name being called and turned towards his friend with evil intent. "Bobbery...how are things?"

"Cortez...ya gotta heed me words...you're not yourself right now."

"You're right. I'm not...my will doesn't really matter right now. I'm just supposed to retrieve the Crystal Star and returnto my superiors."

"They aren't your superiors! They be messin' with your hard noggin! Get rid of it!"

"Fraid I can't do that...amigo." Cortez said lowly as his separate arms carried a hook, a sabre, a rapier, and a regular sword in each hand.

"Spanish accent speaking dead pirate is beginning to get on my nerves. I'm taking him down." Lnuckles stated, putting on his Shovel Claws, as they glistened a bit. "I'm gonna go blade to quadruple blade with him."

"What are you crazy? How are you supposed to beat a ghost?" Julie questioned.

"I kicked the ass of the king of ghosts on my side of the world, while Luigi beat his King of Ghosts numerous times. I can kicked this guys ass too. I suggest you stand back and let me work."

"Who are you to tell me to stand back?"

"Someone who has more experience in the enemies of this world, as well as someone who doesn't want to see you get hurt just because she wasn't properly informed about it." he replies, as he confronts Cortez on his own, as Bobbery reluctantly steps back from them.

"You're going down, my red dreadlock amigo." Cortez hissed, as he lashes out with the sword first. Knuckles blocks the slash at the right time with his right Shovel Claw, then blocks the rapier with his other Shovel Claw, until he had to push them back and jump as the sabre tried to slash at his side, and dodge the hook, which seemed toxic, in midair. Landing on the ground, he catches the arm that carries the hook and threw it asides against the wall.

Cortez was surprised that his arm did not return to him, which meant that the echidna nullified the negative mana in it somehow. Acknowledging the threat, he lashes with his rapier again, which again, Knuckles blocks with his claws. Though he was caught off guard as both the sword and the sabre swung down on him at the exact same time, causing him to try and block them both, resulting in a struggle to try and keep them away from his head. This left him exposed, as his other arm discarded the rapier for a moment to speed up and punch Knuckles away, as hs crashes into the ground.

He rolled back to evade the rapier just barely missing his head. She did not know why, but a second away from that near execution, Julie was immensely concerned for Knuckles. She couldn't explain it, but her mind was shouting forKnuckles to be alright, while in reality she didn't say much of anything.

Knuckles gritted his teeth ad he stood up, rubbing his shoulder. Cortez was surely not making this easy for him, he's skilled with all of his weapons. But he did look pretty fragile, if he hits him with the right attack. All he needs is enough power. He indirectly drew power from the Master Emerald, charging up for this strike. Building up enough power, he struck the ground with the power equivalent of an earthquake, shaking everything around him. The vibration was not only enough for Cortez to drop everything, but his body also fell apart, rendering him as a helpless head, which tried to tise up and reassemble his body.

Knuckles's next jab connected and he was down for the count. He reached into the pirates hat and retrieved the Crystal Star. "I believe this doesn't belong to you. So we'll just take it."

"Aye, I hafta thank you, laddy." Bobbery said, staring at his downed comrade. "I'll take it from here. I suggest you go on and help your other comrades."

"That's fine by me. C'mon Julie, we have another area to worry about." Knuckles said, referring to an intense surge of power in another area. Without awaiting her response, he took off in a hurry.

This left her in a state of wonder, and all she could do was ponder for now. The two of them have just met. What could have possessed her to be so concerned about him, even if it was for only a brief moment...

**(Meanwhile)**

"Ow! Ow! OW! That hurt! Agh that hurt! Ah that hurt more! Ah, you jerk!" Yoshi yelled out in pain as Uigi kept hitting him on the head with his hammer.

"If ANYONE is the jerk here, it's YOU! You just stood there and let two women beat the crap out of each other! All you did was sit on your tail eating ice cream!"

"In my defense...ice cream is delicious."

"YOSHI!"

"Hey, you can't oin the entire ordeal on me! I didn't see YOU springing into the scuffle to stop them!"

"What exactly was I supposed to do?!"

"Not cower like a wuss."

"I am absolutely not a wuss!"

"Sure. You can face off against superpowered evil beings no problem. But the second you see Daisy, you're jusyta wet blanket. Thats not being a wuss at all." Yoshi said sarcastically. When Luigi tried to make a comeback, he was cut off by an extra loud roar, which made Luigi tremble a bit. "Looks like we're up."

Yoshi looked up to the situation, and saw that the group that was left behind was still doing dangerous battle with the poisonous Gloomtail. Vivian and Gonzales Jr. were now exhausted, while Shade seemed like she could go on all day. Being a soldier had many perks.

"...She looks like she's got it covered." Luigi attempted to walk away, thougu Yoshi grabbed his arm, annoyed.

"Get your butt in there." He deadpanned as he threw Luigi into the fray.

Gloomtail was attempting to blast Shade with another cloud of poison, but he felt something hit the side of his head, and he growled in frustration. "Alright, who's the dead meat?!"

Shade flipped over Gloomtail as she landed next to Luigi, helping him up. "Good grief, I had no idea you were so brave.I almost mistook you for a coward." She said in an almost cheerful tone of voice, though Luigi was the opposite of that at the moment. "Now let us take care of this moronic lizard!"

"Hey! The L word hurts." Yoshi sighed.

"Sorry, I kinda forgot..."

"But Luigi's name starts with an L...but it could also stand for loser..." Gloomtail wondered. This irritated the green plumber quite a bit.

"I am not a loser, you stupid lizard!"

"Seriously man, I'm RIGHT HERE." Yoshi growled.

Luigi jumped back a large deal, as Gloomtail was powering up another poison filled breath attack. He took a guess that poison had a pretty good chance of being flammable, which means this should be a pretty good idea...or a seriously painful one. With his mind clearly made up, he charged up his hand with lightning, and he took careful aim. "Thunderhand!" He launched a orb of lightnkng straightn into the dragons mouth.

Shsde blinked. "I'm pretty sure that poison gas is highly combustible."

"That's the idea. Now RUN!" Everyone in the area took cover as the lightning did it's job in an instant, a massive explosion thst thankfully, no one got hurt by, except Gloomtail. He landed across the landscape, groaning in so much pain from having an explosion go off in his gut. It was not a fun feeling.

"Stupid little mongrels...just you wait..." He growled, clutching his stomach as he flew off with obvious pain evident.

Shade sighed, helping Luigi up. "That was some pretty quick thinking, Luigi. We sent the enemy away with minimal injuries towards our numbers. we need to do is help the others and hope they retrieved the other Crystal Stars soon."

"Minimal injuries my foot..." Gonzales Jr. groans as he recovered and stood up, as did Vivian.

Yoshi dusted himself off, caused by the explosion, and he nodded to himself. "Well I guess it's time for us to regroup, for the most part. We'd better catch up to Mario and the others." Luigi hopped on his back, snd Yoshi immediately took off. Shade was left behind, but she did not mind, she had to take care of possible injured civilians in the area.

**(Meanwhile)**

Time was temporarily a minor thing for Bowser. Here he was, standing across one other king that had once completely overrun his kingdom in a matter of hours. He had held anpersonal grudge against the weapons King because of this. Now he gets to beat him up again, and he was not missing this chance. Sure Koops, Tails, Sally, and Amy were there, but his primary focus was solely on Smithy.

Bowser continued to crack his knuckles in anticipation. "So you managed to crawl out of a hellhole too..."

"King Bowser. I'm not too keen on seeing your face again, but I'm used to it by now." Smithy responded. "You see, I'm coming to claim those Crystal Stars I've heard so much about. Gives me a chance to see to my new upgrades."

"Not happening, bub. Upgrade all you want. Doesn't change the fact that I'm still going to smash you."

"There we go, with the smashing. I swear that's all a green hulking creature like you does, is smash things." Was the deadpan response. "Nevertheless, I wasn't asking for your permission."

"Well that's just too bad, ain't it?"

"Yes...I guess it is..." Was the quiet response. He turned and swung his hammer hard and fast towards Bowser's head, which was blocked by a single hand. Though it caused a massive quake when the two made contact. Neither of them seemed very caring of it. "You've gotten stronger."

"And you've gotten much more annoying." Was the effortless response from Bowser. He looked up and saw Mario, Sonic and Jet get to their spot at high speed, then stopping right in front of the confrontation. He was concerned about Peach and Rosalina's wellbeing, seeing as they were not with them, but he figured it was on purpose, to keep them safe. His worry decreased when he considered that thought, then he returned to the matters at hand.

"Ah...Mario. I expected you of all people to be here too."

"Smithy." Mario narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not tryin' to jinx things here...but are all of your past enemies coming back to do you guys in?" Jet asked. Sonic turned to him, a bit frustrated.

"You don't need to say that it's a jinx, because it already happened and it's still happening at this moment."

"It would do me a lot of good if I just take you all out, but that wouldn't be very challenging. So I'll be taking those Crystal Stars."

"In your dreams, MetalHead! We worked hard to get these stars, so you're sure as hell not getting them!" Bowser growled.

"Bah, you no nothing Bowser. Luckily for me, I've brought persuasion to my side." He raises his hammer up, and kut came his reinforcements. Shadow Androids, much to Sonic and Tails shock. "You see, I'm a Weapons King. Egfman made weapons based off the black hedgehog...I made them even better."

"Bet Shadow didn't like that." Sonic whispered, before jumoing backwards to dodge a blast sent by Yellow. "Geez! They have his powers this time?!"

"Told you. I made them better." Smithy glared. "Get Them! I'll take care of Bowser."

Sally and Amy took defensive postures when the Green and Pink Androids got closer to them, while Tails and Koops had to worry about Blue and Orange. Sally looked back to Amy. "By the way...how powerful is the original Shadow?"

"As powerful as Sonic, if not more."

The chipmunk deadpanned. "Well...this should be fun then." Her voice dripping with sarcasm, she held another Suoer Leaf and took her raccoon form. Well, she wasn't about to let them walk over her, that's for damn sure.

Team Star vs New Smithy Gang.

(Fight Music: The 13th Struggle-Kingdom Hearts 2)

Bowser charges forward, fists launched for Smithy's face, though this blow was blocked by the King's metal hammer, which created another shockwave and quake to sound out. He tried to punch again, but he was pushed back by a hammer swing.

"You won't bring me down so easily, Koopa King! I've grown stronger too!"

"Oh GOOD for you." Bowser said, uncaring, as he did a football-like tackle towards his enemy, which actually forced him back, and through a house behind them both. A Goomba couple looked on in confusion, before thw guy mentioning something about cleaning bills.

Sonic and Mario were running side by side as Yellow was on their tail, as he kept firing rapid fire Chaos Spears at them as if they were targets that just kept moving. Sonic was having a better time at avoiding the blasts, due to his superior speed and agilty. He kept doing a series of flips and speed dashes to avoidYellow's assault, as he jumoed up high and kicks him in the head. He responded with extreme hostility by trying to blast him at close range. Sonic again used superior speed to get back on the ground and run again, as the Shadow Android chases him down.

"You sure inherited Shadow's anger issues and sometimes desires to kill me!" Sonic quipped as he began running backwards so he could see him. He could tell that Yellow was irritated.

"You're nothing compared to me!"

"I see Smithy also got your ego correct."

"You miserable little-GAH!" Mario had hopped over buildings and stomped his back, which forced him to crash into the ground and stumble a couple times. "Miserable plumber!"

"Shadow always pays attention. So of course you caught hin off guard...once."

Yellow was getting really tired of being mocked, as he disappeared with a speed boost of his own. He reappears behind Mario and kicks him aside, followed by another Chaos Spear which exploded the moment it made contact, sending him farther into the distance. The android seemed smug about his accomplishment, before being spindashed into the ground by Sonic.

"Eyes on the hedgie!" He grinned as he avoided a retaliating punch that was sent by Yellow. It became a game for him as he continued to avoid the strikea as if it wasn't any big deal. He then jumoed back once and zoomed in for a Homing Attack, though he feigned it, and used the seconds long distraction to kick Yellow again, into the ground. He backflipped twice and laughed. "You're supposed to be better than the original? As if!"

Yellow stood up shakily, and grinned. "Say what you want. But I cant feel any pain...but you certainly can...which is unfortunate for you." He smirked, and teleports at the last minute as Green launched an energy grenade at them, which made Sonic take the blast instead. The resulting explosion produces a crater into the ground. Sonic however recovers and jumps out of it, albeit covered in soot and bruises. Though he easily shakes it off.

Someone obviously wasn't happy with that move, as Green was knocked far away by a huge swing of Amy's hammer. She growled only slightly. "You all are nothing but a bunch of metal filled cheaters!"

"Why thanks, we try, we really do." Green grinned as he launched three grenades near her, all exploding at once, which sent her flying. When he went for a follow-up attack, she managed to recover enough to hammer slam him into the ground, if only for a moment. He recovered even faster than she did though, and went to blast her with another grenade. But she was saved by the timely arrival of Yoshi catching the grenade with his tongue, and tossing it back to sender. There was also Luigi, Knuckles, and Julie-Su. That should br a helpful number to match the Shadow Androids.

"Alright, which one of you wants to be scrapped first?" Knuckles asked while cracking his namesakes.

Blue stared at him. "You know were's androids?"

"It's the only conclusion I can come up with, considering I'm not sensing any soul in you. Besides...there's only ONE Shadow."

"That gets old, you know."

"Says you ." Knuckles says carelessly. Making a decision and acting on it, he launches himself forward and punches Smithy right in his metal face.

Sally nods, flying above in raccoon form. "The odds can turn to our favor now."

With Amy taking a small breather, the battle goes on again. Sally was not worried about being targeted by Blue, but just in case, she stayed on defense, flying at decent speeds, avoiding the barrage of bullets he sent her way with his machiene gun hand. It was a troublesome task, considering that these things almost never run out of ammunition. When he was busy trying to shoot Sally down, Luigi took his chance and used ThunderHand again. He sent a shockwave of landing right on top of Blue, shocking him severely and leaving him near immobile.

Yoshi speeds off to find Mario who was still lying down in the debris that landed on him when Yellow sent him flying. Yoshi licks his fave once to wake him up, and he does, slowly. "Yep...that-a hurt..."

"You okay, Mario?"

"I think so." He stood up and folded his arms. "How do we take down those androids? That have many of Shadows powers, and Shadow being an easy opponent is nearly impossible to think of." He thought a bit more. When Tails flew to his side, saying he learned something.

"Technically Yellow is the only android with actual organic parts. All the rest are merely robots masquerading to be like him. They're all machine."

"So maybe we can..." Mario thought for a moment, and the solution to the current problem finally reaches him. Hhe reaches into his pocket and takes out the Garnet Star, eyes focused on it. "Those androids will keep going until we're all worn out. So we'll have to destroy them in one go."

Sonic was knocked to the ground again by Yellow, who was now actually beginning to keep up with him, as they clash a couple of times wigh multiple spindashes. He lands on the ground not too far away, sighing in a fit of exhaustion which made Yellow smile. Unfortunately, as long as Sonic's stamina goes on, even he had to get tired sometime. Yellow decides to take advantage, and his hand sparks with Chaos Spear.

"Your stamina can only take you so far, Sonic!"

"I wouldn't say the same about your troops, either." He snickered. By the time Yellow realized what was going on, it was too late to stop it.

"Showstopper!" Mario chanted, as fhe Garnet Star immediately disappears. Almost straight after that, it reappears behind Green, tearing right through him without a care in the world. Soon enough, all the ither androids went down the same way, a gaping star shaped hole in their chest, before they sparked and they explode with intense heat. Yellow was the only one fast enough to dodge the assault. He dodged next to Smithy, who was holding back Bowser and Knuckles raw power with immense ease. When he sees that his Shadow Androids have been defeated, he sighed anf pushed them both back without a care.

"Come, Yellow. We're leaving." He said boredly as he sees a portal open up before him. He coulen't afford to have the entire team gang up on him, it might prove to be an issue. So he was making a getaway for the time being.

Sally lands on the ground, and she shook her head. "Just lile the villain. Every time they almost lose, they run away. However...I don't think that's why Smithy left. It feels more like a test run, didn't it?"

"All that matters is that he's gone..." Jet sighed.

"No. Smithy is still a threat." Bowser growled. "I could see the condescending look in his eyes. He was holding back. That metal freak wasn't fighting me seriously! Man, when I get my yands on him I'll-"

"Calm down, Bowser." Rosalins placed a gentle hand on his larger arm, and he stsres at her in suprise. "We will notsle any progress by getting angry. Right now we should focus on getting back to the castle."

Bowser just glared angrily at the situation, as he folded his arms and snorted. "Whatever, I want to check on Junior, anyway. Wanted to see how he's doing."

"Sally. Distress Call from Bowser's Castle. It looks important." Nicole said worriedly.

Sally took the call, and sighed when she heard whk it was. "Eggman. We have the Crystal Stars. What's going on?"

"There's no time for explanations! Just get back here immediately! Mario's primate friend had gone mad! He's destoying everything around him with no restraint!"

_Donkey Kong on a rampage...? _Mario wondered in concern. DK on a rampage means something made him angry, but not on a large scale like Eggman just described. He shook his head. "There's no time for goodbyes. We need to get back!"

"We understand, Mario. Duty calls." Goombella nods.

"Just know that whenever you need our help, don't be afraid to call for us, Gonzales!" Gonzales Jr. smirked.

"You all may be staying...but I'm going with him. Just because I miss him.~" Lady Bow giggles.

"We'll be joining in too, gotta have something to do." Jet folded his arms, next to his team. "Wait...we sidn't finish the race! Neither of us won!" Wave intensely cursed Jet in her mind.

"Which means we BOTH have to succumb to our bets." Bowser grinned at Wave. "I can spare some of my treasure, I can always get more. YOU, however..."

"You're not really gonna make me do it, are you?"

"Oh yes I am. As soon as we deal with Donkey Kong, you're gonna follow through on Jet's loss." Bowser stood his ground. Wave hopelessly slumps over. The ground seemed really interesting all of a sudden. Bowser just smirked at her.

Shade and Daisy walked up to the group, her dress in tatters, but she was smiling brightly. "I feel SO much better now." Oeach just blankly stared at her, then turned away. She wasn't even going to ask.

Right now they have to get back to base...and find out what's going on with Donkey Kong, and stop it before he seriously hurts someone.

* * *

**Donkey Kong on a rampage?! What the heck is going on?! I don't even know! ...Wait, I do know. I just having wrote it yet XD. **

**Anyway, this marks the end of the Crystal Stars and Sol Emeralds arc: Darkness and Nega. The next Chapter will be up much sooner, promise. For real, I do. **

**Until next time...**


	39. Mario Bros vs DK! Koopalings Gone Rogue?

It was a worrying matter to say the least.

The remainder of Team Chaos had to make their way back to the castle on their own, despite the fact that almost everyone on the team was heavily injured or very tired. On the case in point of DK and Shadow...they were still nowhere to be seen. In a fit of immense concern, Diddy Kong and Dixie Kong have decided to stay behind and look around for him. Blaze, knowing that they can take care of themselves, approved of this, as long as they were careful.

Blaze had recently demonstated just a taste of her new fire powers when she willed the Sol Emeralds to renergize themselves. Her most notable feat so far was using her flames to teleport her team right to the castle, much to their surprise, even to her own.

She looked at her hand in fascination. "I guess I have much to discover about my power..." Thr gem in her forehead represented the restraint on her power, which was now no longer restrained. Inferno. It was not a transformation, but merely a very powerful fire powerup. But she can't worry about that right now. "Marine, you should inform Eggman on our Shadow and DK situation."

"I'm on it!" She saluted, dashing off.

Blaze nodded. Silver did as well. "What do we do now?"

"We wait for the other team to arrive, Silver. Until then, we really don't hav anything else to-"

"BLAZE!"

"OOF!" She was so distracted that she didn't see that Cream had glomped her, fully wrapping her arms around her and hugging her tightly with newfound affection. "C-Cream?!"

"You're back! I'm so glad you're okay! We missed you so much!" Cream squealed. Cheese supported this affection by flying around and nuzzling his cheek into Blaze's, chirping with happiness.

"Er...yes, I'm back, Cream. You're hugging me a little too tightly, can you ease up a bit?" Cream continued cuddling the cat, and she blushed and looked away. "Okay...you can let go now."

Kamek and Kammy came into the room and took the comatose Rouge and heavily damaged Omega to the infirmary so that they can rest/receive repairs.

Eggman took a short break from fixing up the still deactivated Emerl, and turned to see the commotion. He sighed as he saw Omega being carried by the magikoopas magic. "I wonder why I'm not surprised. Hm...where's Shadow?"

"Missin! The bloke went and gone missin!" Marine shouts. Team Chaotix, also resting in the infirmary and was there during the ambush, solidly supported this. "DK is missing too!"

Once more, Eggman shook his head. "That's the bad news that I currently have. Donkey Kong has not gone missing...though we would have preferred that over this." He turned around and turned on a camera for an Egg Probe. He built and sent these probes in multiple areas so to find something that may be useful to their side. Or at the very least, reliable recon. "There he is."

The group couldn't believe what was happening, well most of them didn't, the Wario Hros surely seemed like they have seen this coming. Anyway, what they were seeing was a video feed from one of the probes, they spotted Donkey Kong smashing up Toad Town in a mindless frenzy, not seeming like he's in his right mind. Waluigi said something about never trusting the Kong, but he was given strong glares that promised pain and suffering should he keep going.

"H-How can this be?! Donkey Kong wouldn't do anything like this!" Kamek shouted in disbelief. "This caj't be by his own free will...but it also certainly isn't mind control. He's immune to magic like that."

"That's because it isn:t mind control. Donkey Kong is a buffoon but not a brainless moron. He would be exhibiting at least SOME brain activity. But look here. The scanner has completely scanned for his brain waves, and they're completely erratic. It's like the reasoning side of him has been completely shut off."

"Which meand he's acting completely on his much harsher instincts...which are stuck on rage." Cranky inspected. "..If that's the case, then Diddy and Dixie are in for a very big risk if they try to confront him in this state."

"That's why as soon as I saw this, I called in Team Star. They'll be back here vefore we know it. This current Team has suffered major damage, and with Team Dark in critical danger(Leader Missing, Muscle severely damaged, and spy is comatose) we can't make sudden moves. We gave no other choice but to endure the tension and wait."

"That blows..." Marine slumped to the ground.

"So does fightning a war. You don't see me crying about it." The doctor deadpans. Marine just sticks her tongue out him and leaves with a huff.

Back to Blaze and Cream, the latter still hasn't stopped hugging the former. Although she finally catches a break.

"Cream-Pie?" Bunnie peaked around the corner, Junior hiding behind her cyber legs, but he sighed and walked towards them.

"Ah, it's just Blaze."

"Oh~" Bunnie smiled. "So you're the one mah l'il cousin is so fond of."

_Cream has a cousin? _Blaze blinked in genuine surprise. This was definitely something new to her. She also took notice that half of the rabbits body is cybernetic. She was extra careful in not bringing that up.

"If you're windering about these..." Bunnie gestures to her robotic parts. "...don't worry about it. Ah used to be so against them. But ah lesrned to accept that they're part of me now." She tilted her hat. "Proper intro is in order. Bunnie Rabbot at yer service. And yah name is Blaze?"

"That's right."

"Well then, pleasant to meet yah. Real pleasure." She kneeled down and petted Cheese. "Cream-Pie told me a lot about yah. You both are the best of friends, yes? She also told me about your partnership with good ole Sugah-Hof."

"Sugah-Hog...? Are...are you talking about Sonic?" Blaze responded in confusion.

"Why of course Ah am!"

The cat awkwardly sweatdropped. Just what was Sonic's relationship with this woman to give him a nickname like that? She was once again shaken out of her thoughts when the rabbit speaks again.

"Just a side-note...yah might wanna take a gander at yourself. Yah look pretty banged up."

Blaze took a good look at her clothes...they were still very much tattered, just barely holding together. She blushed and hugged her arms. "I'm...going to change clothes now..."

"Yah do that, gal...yah do that..." Bunnie nods. Then she kneels back down to Junior and Cream and Cheese. "Who wants cookies?"

"ME!/CHAO!"

**(Meanwhile) **

"Ah...its good to have some fresh air in Mushroom Kingdom..." Luigi sighed. "That was quite a long sail back. I hate traveling over water."

"I feel your pain, my man...I feel your pain." Sonic patted his shoulder, much to Sally's annoyance. "Well, we can't waste time with idle chitchat, can we? We gotta go and stop Donkey Kongs kong tantrum. Before he causes some serious damage."

"Sonic's right. So much power in the hands of an enraged person will bring nothing but trouble." Mario said, gazing at Bowser, who only whistled carelessly. "Anyway, let's try not to waste time waiting here. We're gonna have to split up again."

"Again...?" Luigi groaned.

"Don't argue. Donkey Kong is tough, but not all of us are needed in order to deal with this problem. Six of us will go and deal with Donkey Kong, the rest will regroup at Bowser's Castle. Gotta put the Crystal Stars in a safe place."

"Right. So who's gonna go?" Sonic asked. Mario, Sally, Tails, and Yoshi raised their hands. Daisy forced Luigi to raise his own. "Great, so we need to get moving as soon as possible. C'mon now." He says, as he picks Sally up bridal style. "Hang on tight!"

"I get the program by now, Sonic." She says blankly, but placed her arms around his neck nonetheless. With a grin, he dashes off with her, uncaring that she was shouting at him about slowing down a bit.

"That's our cue. Let's-a go!" Mario declared, taking a Super Leaf and transforms into Raccoon Mario, and flies off in the distance. Daisy glares at Luigi, as he was still just standing where he was. He quietly sighs in aggravation and takes off as Kitsune Luigi, flying after Mario. Tails and Yoshi eventually follows suit, feeling a bit amused by Luigi's attitude. As for the others, Bowser took charge immediately as he began their trek back to his castle. Knuckles was a tiny bit irritable about how Bowser just easily takes charge and declares himself to always knowing what he's doing. But this was certainly no time for having thoughts on fighting, they had to get the Crystal Stars to safety. Fhe other half of the heroes had a Kong to stop.

**(Toad Town)**

They didn't want to believe it. They truly did not. But there it was, in full view. Toad Town was on fire, a lot of houses were on fire, many of the Toads were running around in crazy panic, there were many cracks in the ground, lots of debris, and right in the center of it all, was a raging rampant Donkey Kong, pounding his chest and letting out a shrill yell that could be heard for miles. He held his fists high in the air and pounds them onto the ground, causing an intense quake all over the area, causing more Toad buildings to fall and collapse due to the sheer physical power.

Sonic, obviously getting there first, gazed at the destruction for himself, while everyone else followed behind and sees what was Donkey Kong raging and smashing all that dare stand within his line of sight. There was surely something erratic about him. He wouldn't do this sort of thing, not voluntarily. Mario has known him the longest of thw group, as he knew him better than anyone else in their group.

...Except maybe Diddy and Dixie...

"What do they think they're doing?!"

"Obviously they are going to try and calm Donkey Kong, and ask him to cease his rampage." Nicole beeped from Sally's wrist.

Mario just looked at her blankly. "...That...was rhetorical..."

"Oh. Apologies."

"There's no time for apologies, we gotta stop that raging Kong right now!" Yoshi got up, but Sally pulls him back down.

"Can't you see? We try to fight him, we'll only be feeding his rage and irritation. We have to let Diddy and Dixie talk him down enough for him to come back to reasoning."

"Yeah...but if he's already intensely enraged, he'll probably smash them before they get the chance. We have to wail on him so we can give the smaller Kongs time to talk him down." Sonic said knowingly.

"...You're always trying to ease a bit of brawling into things, aren't you?"

"Glad you understand!" He grinned as he jumped down from his hiding place and into Toad Town, everyone following suit. Sally pinched the bridge of her nose once again, and followed them. Seeing as how risky the situation was, she was fully aware that there were few other options. Mario had once reassured her that once a Kong as powerful as as Donkey Kong, they wouldn't be that easy to stop. They have little choicr but to fight him in order to quell his rampage.

Diddy and Dixie were currently now within the sights of Donkey Kong, whom with his blanked mind, did not recognize them, and attempted to smash then. They were more nimble than he was, and jumped out of the way of his earth shattering fists. Everyone was about to jump into battle...but Mario stopped them.

"Hold it...I think I should be the one to do this. Just me." Everyone looks at him with brief confusion, before he turns around to explain himself. "Donkey Kong and I...have a sort of complex relationship. Those times he kidnaps Pauline...I always assumed it was for evil intentions. But in the end, it all turns out to be a misunderstanding of some sort, caused by his really brash temper."

"Pauline? Wasn't she your girlfriend?" Sonic asked.

Mario silently facepalmed. "We broke up."

"Ouch."

"I mean we're still good friends, but that romantic part of us is long gone. Finished." If Amy was here, and heard this, she would cry right now. "But that's besides the point. Donkey Kong's anger does tend to get out of control, but it's never because of bad faith. All the times it's usually a harmless tantrum that I took WAY too seriously. But now...I have no choice this time."

Luigi shook a bit more, before coming to his senses, and walking to Mario's side. "I really don't want to...but I'll help out."

"Thanks for the assist."

Diddy and Dixie stood on the sidelines. They have to time their interference carefully. When Donkey Kong was worn down, they would attempt to reason with him. But for now...they'll let the Mario brothers do their thing.

"Let's-a go!"

"Okie Dokie!"

"Booo~" Sonic thumbed down Luigi, then was smacked in the head by Sally. Luigi slumped anyway though. He had to get a new catchphrase...

**(Battle Music: Never Let Up!: Mario and Luigi: Dream Team) **

Donkey Kong moves first, making the bros react quickly and jump upwards. Much to Luigi's common luck, he was grabbed by the ankle and dragged across the ground and thrown into some bushes. He pounds the ground, which created a widened shockwave that shot forward across from him. Luigi recovers fast enough to jump up and stay in the air to avoid it, almost forgetting that he still had his Kitsune Ears and tail. Forgetting these details isn't intentional. Shaking it off, he flew down to DK again and punches him, which didn't do much against him, due to him having much more endurance than either of them. Raccoon Mario flew from behind and aimed to kick. The Kong turns around and punches him far away with ease, he barreled back before regaining control. He shook his head, which was still ringing from the strong punch. He was too physically powerful to engage for hand to hand combat. So he had to try something else. He had the others take the Crystal Stars to Bowser's Castle, so this wouldn't be an east feat. But he'll give it a shot anyhow.

"Okay close range obviously won't suit us well...so what do we do...?" Luigi wondered.

"We'll have to go long range and attack from a safe enough distance-" Mario started, DK dashed over to the and roughly clothelined the both of them, and knocked them into the ground, and slammed them into the ground multiple times ad threw them aside, pounding his chest with superiority. Mario groaned. "Okay...not only did that happen...but it also hurt quite a lot." He stood back up. "Okay, as I was saying we need to keep our distance if this is going to do us ny good."

"I gotcha covered. Thunderhand!" Luigi shoots three bolts of lightning from his fingers, and all three made contact with it's target. But all DK did was get a tad bit more irritated with him. "Welp. That's mad him angry."

"We'll need to do a bit more heavy hitting to phase him. And I know which one to start with. Let's try Snack Basket!"

"Aw...but that attack makes me look fat...like-"

"Like who?" Mario challenged.

"Nothing, nothing. Let's get it over with." Luigi sighed as he took out a basket with a strawberry on it. It open overhead and began shooting numerous snacks into the air.

"SNACKS!" Yoshi shouted as he tried running towards them, though Tails and Diddy had to hold him by the tail to keep him from running off. Judging by his eyes taking the shape of cake and his excessively drooling mouth, he was hungry.

"No Yoshi, that's not for you!" Tails grunted, struggling to maintain his hold on the dinosaur.

Luigi meanwhile got intensely bloated, and landed on top of Mario. Using sheer force, Mario was able to lift Luigi with a hint of struggle, and tossed him nesr Donkey Kong. Luigi belly-flopped, and landed on the ground hard, cresting a lsrge shockwave which knocked the Kong off his feet. He recovered, rasing his fists and pounding the ground extremely hard. This sent the brothes flying back far, crashing into the ground again. Mario rubbed his aching head.

"He countered our shockwave with an even bigger one. That's just like him. It gave me such a headache..." Light Bulb. "That's it! Luigi, Magic Window!" Knowing what he meant, Luigi reveals a window that looks like those Shroob portals, and they both hopped through it. After a couple moments, Mario hops out of one, stomping DK's hesd, and disappesring into another one. Luigi hops from one, also stomps DK's head, disappearing into another one. Soon enough, both of them hopped out of the ssme door, double stomping him. This attack went on relentlessly, and fster the twentieth stomp, they both landed on the ground, stopping. DK was confused from the numerous blows to the head. Having dazed him, they decided to finish him.

"Alright. To make sure he's downed enough to reason with, let's go for the Slingsniper!" Mario jumps back as a giant slingshot appears. Luigi hops in front of the rubber, and Mario pulls on he elastic. Pulling back far enough, Mario releases his brotherly projectile. Luigi shifted his form, and charged a Green Missile into DK's doing high damage and exploded in contact. He was sent spiralling, skidding across the ground and barely standing, but his snarling indicated he still wanted to fight. "That's enough! Diddy, Dixie, talk to him!"

Diddy and Dixie ran in front of the still intensely angry Kong arms spread. "Donkey Kong, stop!" Diddy shouted. "Calm down please! Just look at me. It's Diddy and Dixie. We're your little buddies, remember?" He said in a friendly gesture. Donkey Kong, too tired to attack, managed to listen to what they were saying, and blinked. "That's right, big guy. It's us."

"We know you're angry, Donkey Kong, and you have every right to be." Dixie said soothingly. "All of us are angry at those jerks for destroying Kong Country..." Sonic and the others in the background froze in horror. They...they didn't...how could they?! "We're really sad sbout what happened..."

"But you can't let that get to you!" Diddy said. "Big buddy, you have to channel that anger into pounding the bananas outof the jerks that did this. Not attack your friends. We can always fix stuff, and make it better, you know? And we csn still hold onto truth the stuff that survived. But for now, you have to calm down, and come back to us. You can't help anyone if you're blinded by your anger. Please..." Diddy pleaded with his larger buddy. Donkey Kong stares at his younger buddies with a slightly apologetic look of understanding, and his rage finally subsided. He shrunk to his normal size(his immense rage made him grow) and sighed. Diddy and Dixie greeted him with comforring hugs.

Mario looked on with pity. He lowered his eyes. The battle with Donkey King gave him a sense of nostalgia, when he fought with the original Donkey Kong(Cranky Kong) for years. He looked back on how he and the younger Donkey Kong became official friends...

**(Flashback) **

At times like these, Mario's popularity around Mushroom Kingdom was growing rapidly, and Toads decided to make new toys after him. They were called Mini-Marios, and they were a huge hit everywhere. And we do mean everywhere, because even Donkey Kong was a huge fan of the toys, and wsnted one for himswlf.

However, when he went to buy one, they were sold out. Not giving up, he sees ghw Mario Toy Company, and decides to loot the toys himself. Mario thought he stole them for bad intentions, and assembled an army of dropped Mini-Mario's to go after Donkey Kong. After a long and drawn-out journey with keys and LOTS of Mini-Marios, Mario finally managed to stop him.

Although the aftermath...was definitely unexpected.

Mario drops down to the side, right next to Donkey Kong. "Alright Donkey Kong! You have some explaining to-" He stopped, sweatdropping at the sight of the ape crying. He doesn't have the heart to scold someone in a state like that, so he rubbed his neck. "Uh...are you alright?"

"I'm sorry! Really!" DK whimpered. "All I wanted was a Mini-Mario! I let my anger get the bwtter of me amd decides to loot them all, which I agree, that wasn't really necessary. In fact I blame not making it on time. I just wanted ONE...Mini-Mario...just one..."

Mario scratched his head. So he WASN'T a thief...he just wanted one single toy. Mario may have assumed bad faith because DK's grandfather and himself always fought one another, so he thought the apple wouldn't fall far from the tree. However...that apple seemed to have fallen just enough to have its own identity, not be some new generation troublemaker. He honestly didn't have a bad heart, he was just acting on a temper tantrum.

So in a way, both of them were at fault.

To make up for both their troubles, Mario picks up a Mini-Mario, and hands it to DK. He looks at it in surprise. "Is...?"

"Yeah big guy. It's for you. What do you say? No hard feelings?" He asked a bit awkwardly.

DK takes the toy, scanningit for a little bit. When enough time was given, he grins, and nods. "Sure. I mean, I didn't seriously hurt anyone...though I did trash a lot of stuff..."

"Peach can take care of it. Seriously though...me and your grandfather seriously weren't in the best of terms. Does thst really have to be us?"

"No way."

"So how about it? Mind hanging out in Mushroom Kingdom whenever you get the chance?"

"Throw in ten barrels of bananas and you got yourself a deal." DK grins again. Mario grins back, and they grabbed each others hand, as a sign of friendship.

DK would later on grow to be a very powerful asset ro thw Mushroom Kingdom whenever he was needed. Sure he still caused bits of trouble from time ti time, but they always made up in the end. And with that, the hatred between Mario and the Kongs turndd into nothing more than a friendly rivalry. Neither of them have ever regretted this decision.

**(End Flashback)**

"Yo! Mario!"

"Huh?"

"You alright, man? You kinds spaced out there." Sonic said.

Mario shakes his head. "No, I'm fine."

Sally pointed onward. "Then we shpuld probably be on our way to Bowser's Castle. He might be a bit impatient."

**(Bowser's Castle)**

"I'm feeling a bit impatient." Bowser growled, stomping the ground repeatedly. The group walks in, and he turns to them, about to yell. But he stopped short when he saw the Mario Bros and Donkey Kong looking beaten up. "Woah...the hell happened to you three."

"The usual." Mario and DK responded in unison.

"Oh good lord, I can't understand how he was your rival before me."

"I think he means ME." Cranky said.

"Nobody asked you, you old prune!"

"Now now, gentlemen. We have just been through quite shocking news. Can't we take this time to calm ourselves and just focus on resting for our next Treasure Hunt." Nicole beeped, getting the nod of appreciation from Sally.

"Yeah guys, let's just chill out a bit." Charmy says. Team Chaotix has recovered by now. "It's not like things can get any worse, right?"

Sonic looked at Charmy in horror. "Take it back Charmy! Take it back before-!"

"Hello there, maggots." Everyone looked towards a high window, where Zavok casually sits, feeling superior.

Sonic facepalmed. "Ah...dammit..."

"So you've found the first half of the treasures..so good for you." He says sarcastically. "Oh well. War isn't fun when it's too easy."

"You destroyed Kong Country! Why would you jerks do that?!"

"You must be more naive than I gave you credit for, Sonic. You see, there's a chilling reality to fighting a war. There will always be..._casualties._" Zavok finished coldly. "Don't worry. Not ALL of the Kongs are dead. Which is a bit disappointing."

"Why you-!" DK started, but was held back by Diddy and Dixie again.

"You're right. I feel bad.(sarcasm) So how about a trade?"

Bowser felt a chill ring in his shell. "...What kind of trade?"

"Simple. I'm giving _this _back to you." The portal behind him widens, and shot Shadow into the ground. Most of the group runs to him to check his condition. "And as payoff...Bowser. **I'm taking your kids."**

"Like hell you are! I'm never letting you take them!"

"That's right!" Junior shouted with him.

"Really? Then what would you do if they...walked out on their own?" That chill in Bowser's shell intensified, as Zavok raised a hand. "Oh _**Koopalings~**" _

Bowser's eyes widened, as he was blasted in the back by a ball of fire, causing him to crssh into the wall. His vision was blurry as he stood, trying to look as at who shot him. When it cleared, he recoiled in horror. _  
_

"No..."

The Koopalings were no longer in dream comas, but now they were darker, eyes glowing red, and ta purplw aura surrounded them with sinister intent. Bowser was horrified. They brainwashed yhem while they qere comatose, because they couldn't resist in that kind of state.

"Come, children. We have much to do." Zavok casually said, walking through the Dream Portal, most of the Koopalings following after him. Ludwig was the only one to stop and look at Bowser.

"Ludwig..."

"You've grown weak, father. I hope you know that."

"Don't...let him...take you..." Bowser tried to stand. "I'm not weak..."

"Really? You're not weak?" Ludwig mocked. "Because last time I checked, if you were as strong as you always nake yourself out to be, then Mom would still be alive."

The words shot through Bowser's heart like an arrow of ice. He could not believe that the eldest of his children could say such a thing, let alone in his face. He knew Antasma must have probed every single one of their minds, and took took this information and wanted to use it against him.

...it worked. Too much.

Bowser fell to his knees, and used his arms to hold himself up. The only good thing about this situation was that Junior didn't hear it. Ludwig then vanished into the Dream Portal, and it closed behind him, and the room was back to normal.

Kamek and Kammy were shocked and also horrified that such a statement was made. They now feared for Bowser's condition. The Koopa King slowly rose and began walking to his throne room. "No one bother me. I want to be alone right now..."

Kamek tried to console him. "My lord, you saw. Ludwig was under mind control, he wouldn't-"

**"I SAID I WANT TO BE ALONE!" **He roared, shaking the entire castle, and slammed the throne room door behind him, which also shook the entire castle. Kamek and Kammy recoiled in fear, respecting their master's demands.

Peach was about to run after him, but Rosalina stood in her way. "Leave him be. He just had a very vulnerable subject thrown in his face. We must give him time." She said calmly. Peach looked like she was about to argue, but ultimately decided against it. Confronting him while he was in such a state was nearly suicidal.

Sonic furiously scratched his head. "Everything was going so well...and look what happens..." He sighed to himself.

Mario agreed. They've gotten the Crystal Stars and Sol Emeralds. But Team Dark is incapacitated, Kong Country is in ruins, the Koopalings have gone rogue, and Bowser...it was too much for one day.

"Mamma Mia..." He sighed. "Look guys...it's been quite a day..." He looks ay Junior, who was wondering what made his father so upset, and Cream was tring to console him. Mario took off his cap. "Let's call it a day."

Wave rubbed her neck. "...Do you think Bowser forgot about the bet?"

"Wave. Too soon." Sonic said in irritation. She immediately shut her beak.

Mario knew that the wishes of the Star Spirits and the Star Rod would restore Kong Country and the lives that may or may not have been lost. The Chaos Emeralds would be a huge help as well. But for now, the group was shaken due to the emotional attack on Bowser, and the mystery of Shadow's condition. Everyone went to rest. And no one spoke a word about what just transpired.

Not a word...

* * *

**Welp...things have went dark again. Sheesh, it was a bit hard for me to do, but it was necessary. Kong Country, ruined. Shadow's condition, unknown. Koopalings, gone rogue. Bowser...emotionally hurt. Who knows what can come from that, and how will it affect the groups search for the Star Spirits and Chaos Emeralds?**

**Next Chapter will be a breather. Gotta cut everyone a break, you know? It will be a lot lighter than what just happened here. Bits of humor, and bonding will be in it. And after that's done, the search will continue. **

**Until Next Time...(Is that getting annoying?XD)**


	40. Just Chillax, Okay?

**Here's the breather chapter, as I said. Mostly light-hearted, also like I said.**

**Now...let's begin.**

* * *

The Next Day was a bit of a quiet start. The daylight shined through the window of Bowser's throne room, and he yawned. Remembering the past events of yesterday, as well as taking the time to cool down, he rubbed his head.

_Kamek was right about one thing. What Ludwig said wasn't in his control. _He thought. _But he's the most cynical of the bunch, so what would have stopped him from confronting me and saying it himself eventually...? Nothing, that's what. _He sighed again. He had never let emotions ger to him this much before. What was happening to him...?

_**Knock Knock**_

"What?" He said carelessly.

Jet and Storm entered the room, nodding to each other. "Hey, Bowser. You had qyite a bit of stuff thrown tournway, and it was kinda lame about what that Ludwig kid said. Totally uncalled for."

"He's still my son. Now what do you avians want?"

"Wave was feeling bad for you the most, so she decided to go through with something in orser to cheer you up a bunch."

Bowser just sighed. "...You know what? What the heck. Lets see her."

"You heard him Wave, come out." Storm said roughly. All three of them turned to the door, awaiting her. Though for a full minute nothing appeared, much to their confusion. "Er...Wave?"

"I changed my mind, I can't do it! I'm...I'm shy."

"Wave, it is FAR too late for you to be using that excuse. So get out here, we won't laugh." Jet said with a mischievous smile. When she still didn't come into the room, he sighed. He had no choice but to pull the Boss card. "Wave. Are you disobeying your commanding officer?" He said with authority. "Look, you made a bet, and you lost. You have to honor it. You'll endure whatever humiliation that comes your way...because you're mature."

"Ugh...okay. I'm coming." She said with hesitation as she pushed on the double doors and entered the room. The boys let out a small snicker. She was wearing a maid's outfit that reached below her knees, wore stockings, black heels, and a little bunny hat on her head for cuteness. Which worked, as she held the dress down and blushed red, looking away. "I'm not feeling very good about this."

"I am." Bowser grinned. "That look of shame, humiliation and embarrassmsnt on your face...man...I'm feelin' better already! Thanks a lot!"

"No freaking problem..." She grumbled.

"C'mon Wave, don't be so embarrassed! You look great!" Jet wraps an arm around her in a more 'Chill Out' kind of way.

"That's the problem! I'm used to guys NOT staring at me. But look at me now. These stupid shoes, this overly frilly dress, these mocking bunny ears, these girly stockings...People can see my _cleavage, _Jet. And worst of all...my hips. Dammit why do I have to have such great hips!?"

"C'mon Wave, stop being-"

"I don't think you understand, Jet. If I go out like this, they'll know that I ACTUALLY have sex appeal! I don't have time for guys to notice that! It's a serious distraction from my work!"

"...Now you're just being stupid." Jet deadpanned. "This is Bowser's Castle. A majority of the guys here are Koopas Goombas, and Shy Guys...I think you're good."

"Well what about you and Storm?"

They both looked at each other blankly. And laughed loudly. Very loudly. Jet was pounding the ground, and Storm was holding his sides, trying not to choke on laughter. Wave seemed relieved by this, but also a tad insulted. "HahahahaaahahahahaaaHA! Ah...that's...that was good. That was really funny." Jet wiped a tear away. "But seriously, I think you're okay. Besides, who's gonna notice?"

"Hey Bowser, Peach sent me to ask if you were okay-" Tails peeked his head in, only to flare up in embarrassment as he saw Wave's attire. "W-W-Wha?!"

"Gah!" Wave froze.

"Aha! Perfect!" Bowser grinned. "Wave, you're gonna be Fox-Boy's servant for the whole day!"

"WHAT?!" Wave and Tails shouted in unison. "BUT WHY?!"

"Cause I see the history between you both in your eyes...It amuses me." Tails shook his head and ran off, and so did Wave, in a different direction.

Jet looked at Bowser. "Er...does she really have to serve the kid?"

"Nope, she just has to wear it the entire day. I was just messin' with her." He chuckled. "So...you wanna throw rotten food at Kamek and Kammy?"

"Yes please!" Jet and Storm both raised their hands.

**(Meanwhile)**

Taills was tired out from running, and found himself in the Royal Baths of the castle, and he sits in the water, letting the warm water smoothly drench his fur. Things have been pretty crazy over the past couple of months. He was not exactly sure how to respond to all of it yet. Of course he's always heen in dangerous situations with Sonic, things seemed...a bit different somehow. Like...it's neverending, yer at the same time, it may end and then they won't know what happens next.

A mystery without a straight answer. Just like the universe itself, Tails had to admit. He and the others always managing to break out of nesrly impossible odds...logic doesn't do that, that's for sure.

The point was that he was having a bit of a difficult time relaxing. He sighed to himself.

"Tails...?" A gentle, soothing voice called on him.

He recognized the voice, and turned. "Sally-!" He covered his eyes with his namesakes as soon as he saw her. She wasn't...fully clothed. Then again neither are most of the guys on Mobius. No one knows why. "I'm so sorry!"

Sally giggles at Tails, due to the blush on his face and the innocence he showed. She waded towards him. "C'mon sweetie. I'm enjoying the bath as much as you are. Turn around."

"No thank you. I wanna keep my eyes covered. You don't have any clothes on." No duh, Tails?

"Hehe~ That's fine. You don't have to move for this, anyway." Sally gathered some shampoo on the side and began rubbing his head with it. "So? Does something trouble you?"

He looked down as the sensation of Sally carefully massaging his head relaxed him. "I'm just bot sure what to think about this entire thing. I have always been sure that we could get out of tight binds...i'm not too sure this time around."

"I understand. You and Sonic make yourselves seem like an unbeatable tag-team. But the Mario bros teamwork from yesterday...heheh..."

"I understand." He sighed. Sally places water on him to cleanse his head of suds. They both got out of the bath and dried themselves off. Sally wrapped a towel around herself as she looks down to Tails. He looked up to her with a smile. "But it doesn't matter that it gets tougher. Because I reunited with you, Aunt Sally!" He gleamed at her.

Sally was touched by his words. She had a brief flash before her eyes, when she once held a young Tails in her arms, he would giggle and raise a hand to her. _Aunt Salwy! _She smiles warmly at him, places her hsnds on his shoulders, and kisses him three times: Once on both cheeks, and once in his nose. He blushed brightly.

"The...The Funny Kiss?"

"You DO remember." She smiled. She hugged him, petting the back of his head. "Remember. I do find relief in the fact that you're able to take care of yourself now. But I'm Still Your Aunt Sally, and I do whatever it yakes to care for you ans protect you. You're a shining face that I always enjoyed looking at. You're my adorable nephew. I love you, Tails."

He WOULD be embarrassed, due to his head being hugged to her breasts, but he didn't care right now. Sally provided a different kind of warmth he didn't have for a long time...and didn't realize that he missed it for so long, so much. She could feel that his innocence has wavered due to fighting Eggman for so long. But overall...Tails hasn't change that much either. He was still incredibly cute to her. He eagerly hugged her back, his nsmesakes freely and calmly waving around in the air.

"I love you too, Aunt Sally."

**(Meanwhile)**

"Things are just sucky suckish!" Junior stomped the ground, which caused mini-quakes. Bunnie, Rosalina, Vanilla, Cream, Blaze, Amy, and Peach all sat by and watched him have his tantrum. They knew he needed quite a couple minutes. "First these jerks trash a castle, tried to kill Mama Peach, trashed OUR castle, hurt Papa really bad, and NOW they stole my brothers and sister! I hate them, I hate them, I hate them, I hate them, I KOOPING HATE THEM!" He stomped extra hard, shaking the entire room.

"Now Junior, hate is too strong word." Peach tried to soothe him.

"No Mama Peach, I REALLY hate them! I may be a trickster, but those guys are JERKS! JERKY JERKY JERK JERKS!"

"Yah read mah mind, little man." Bunnie nods.

"He really does seem stressed about this." Blaze said.

Amy nods. "Seriously."

Cream reaches back, and pulls out a platter of cookies. "Want some cookies, Junior?"

"I'm too upset to have cookies." Junior folded his arms. But then his belly rumbes, and he looked away. "Cuese my hungry tummy..." He grumbled, before taking the platter and shifting all of the snacks into his mouth. How can he pass up free cookies? He can't. Cookies made by Cream or Mama Peach or Vanilla were even better.

Bunnie took the little Koopaling, laying the spiked part of his shell on her cyber hand, so that it doesn't hurt her. Since that was the case, she repeatedly patted his back. "Just gonna test somethin' honey."

"Bunnie, I'm not baby-Urp!" He started to say but burps afterward. He blushed brightly.

"Awwww~" Most of the females in the room reacted this way to this.

He looked up and backed away, pointing at them all. "D-D-Don't get the wrong idea! I'm not cute! Do you hear me! I'm not cute!"

"He's so cute when he's embarrassed!" Amy squealed.

"Gah! C'mon Cream, I wanna play somewhere else." Junior grabbed Creams hand and dragged her away, as she wore a look of pure confusion.

"Oh, now he's taking her out to play? That's even cuter!" Peach smiles.

"Darnit Mama Peach!" Junior blushed, running out with Cream completely.

Rosalina sits quietly, among the other women. "Times seem to be getting darker the closer we reach our goal."

"So I'm not the only one who's noticed." Blaze said with folded arms. "The Darkness seeping into the world as each day passes does seem to play a part in the growing difficulties in our goals. The enemy grows strong. We must adapt." She stood up, looking at the women around her. "Which Is why I'm tutoring Silver on Melee Combat." They looked at her with hints of surprise. "When we were out there, I saw how Silver struggled to help me. If he didn't have his PK powers, he won't last very long. I need to fix that as soon as possible."

Bunnie tilted her head. "How long do yah plan to do that?"

Blaze folded her arms. "As long as I need to."

Bunnie seemed impressed with Blaze's resolve. At that moment, a Koopa made his way towards her, holding a lettwr. She opened it with a bit of curiosity. "Every day without zeeing your beautiful face iz day wazted. Hope you're doing well. I love you." Antoine. "Aww...mah Sugah Twan misses me~ Ah feel so bad for makin' him worry."

"Sugar Twan?" Amy asked.

"Mah boyfriend."

"Ooooh." She nodded, although some jealously seeped in just a bit.

"Being an adolescent can be difficult..." Rosalina smiled.

Waluigi was just passing by, when he felt an intensely hot hand grip his shoulder. The burninf hurt a lot, as he turns fearfully to the source. Blaze was looking extremely irritated, as she clutched tighter on his shoulder, claws digging in. "Don't think I forgot about YOU..." she snarled.

This Wario bro was going to be royally pounded into paste by royalty. That's funny.

**(Meanwhile)**

Shadow had finally woken up. It was a weird feeling. Because he woke up within a capsule, and there was a small glow around him. He wondered where he was.

"Oh. You're finally awake, Shadow." He turned to the voice. Professor E. Gadd. "You've been out for quite a while, so Dr. Eggman assignmed me to watch over you and make sure nothing was wrong with you. Luigi is my assistant."

"No i'm not."

"I see..." Shadow looked around, and he winced. Rouge was placed in a coma...and Omega had a hole through his chest..."Is...is my team alright?"

"I assure you, they're fine. I'm still working on fixing Omega, but Rouge woke up this morning." He didn't gey another word in, because Shadow smashed right through the glass and speeded out of the room. E. Gadd sighed. "Now I have to fix the capsule AND clean up this glass. Luigi would you mind-" He turned to the plumber, which was only replaced with a cutout. "Oh..."

Shadow sped fast around the halls, though he stopped right next to a door.

"Ah~…Oh~…This is nice~…Ah...a little to the left...more...yep...riiiight there..." Rouge was in a state of bliss. Three random Koopas were in the middle of massaging her back, as she lies facedown with a towel over thw lower part of her body, as the red one massaged her back, the blue one did her nails, and the green one was nursing her wings. Unbelievable. Bowser would be pissed that his loyal minons fell under Rouge's swoon.

But...just LOOK at her. Could he really blame them? "...Rouge?"

"Hm? Shadow?" Her voice was muffled due to having her face in a pillow. "Oh you're awake. That's a relief."

"Are you okay?"

"Feelin' great. Alright boys, that's enough for today." She gestured as the three koopas hopped away and allowed her ro sit up. She then saw that they were all pointing at their foreheads with hopeful faces. She playfully rolled her eyes. "Oh alright. Reward time." They all lined up, and she picks them up amd smooches their foreheads one at a time, leaving a pink lip mark. She waved them goodbye as they all stumbled away with hearts in their eyes. "When they're not kidnapping the princess, they're actually pretty cute."

"I'll say!" Dixie grinned. Rouge smiled as her own clothes materialised on herself and she stood up, smiling at Shsdow, who seemed shocked. "Oh that? Remember when Antasmsa touched her with dark energy, well that seemed to be the Shadow Queen's. She's basically the newest Shadow Siren."

"Feels pretty good." The bat snickered. She hopped down and looks at Shadow. "Real Talk though, you good?"

He nods. "Now I am."

"Good. Now do me a favor and chill. Everyone said that you were stressed me ever since I fell unconscious. I ain't a fragile little flower, ya know." She patted his shoulder and walked past him, leaving him unsure. He just shrugged and walked on.

Dixie stares at Diddy. "You know...with the whole worlds constantly in danger and all of that...it really made me think about our relationship. We didn't get to soend a lot of time with one another. We always had to come to Donkey Kong's aid, our vice versa."

"Yeah...I'm sorry about that."

"It's not something to be sorry about. It's just...diffiult, that's all. It just keeps getting more troublesome the more time passes...yet I'm not that surprised, honestly. We're used to it by now." She held his arm. "And I wouldn't trade this life for anything else."

Diddy tipped his hat. "Of course not. This life is too awesome." He grinned, which made her giggle. Diddy always managed to cheer her up.

**(Meanwhile) **

"May I ask, Mr. Super Mario, what will our next move be?" Nicole asked, in her lynx form, sitting on a bench. She has gotten more and more used to being in this form as she spends longer time in it.

Mario rubbed his neck. "Nicole, I told you before. It's okay to just call me Mario. Anyway, we'll go after the Star Spirits and Chaos Emeralds next. They're pretty major as the Star Spirits can materialize the Star Rod and grant wishes. This way we can repair the damage done to Kong Country and many other areas. As well as the Chaos Emeralds and their whole major super power deal. Not to mention it may be of use for fixing Emerl."

"Eggman says that may just be the boost that he needs to be operational again." Sonic nods. "All we need is one."

"Well that's a relief. So we don't need to SERIOUSLY work our buts off to find them." Luigi sighed. Then he paled. "Wait...how strong was Smithy when you fought him, Mario?"

"Near invincibility."

"...Have fun with that."

"LUIGI!" Daisy snarled.

"I-I mean I'll help you out as much as I can, bro!"

"That's more like it."

"Well good to see that you all are having fun, because I have some news." Eggman walks into the room, with a small frown. "It's about our other issue, Mecha Sonic. He's beginning to torch whatever seems like a serious threat to him. Starting with half of G.U.N."

"Half?!" Everyone gaped.

"He seems to be ridding himself of all the less threatening but still problematic thrests first. The entire organization had Shadow by the ropes. They could put up quite a fight, but it'll buy us enough time to start the search."

"Eggman...we're just gonna let G.U.N. fend for themselves...against Mecha Sonic?"

"We have the entire world to think about, Mario. We have no choice." He responded solemnly. "Besides, any damage done can he repaired by the Star Rod."

"It feels reslly selfish...but I guess we truly have no choice. I just hope they can last long enough, and buy us enough time. We've seen how powerful Mecha Sonic is. We can't handle him AND the Smithy Gang at once." He folded his arms. "Emerl could be a very essential ally to us. We just have to wait for him to get fully repaired."

"What do we do until then?"

Shade and Julie-Su were sitting in one corner, deep in thought. After a while, they both gasped and stood up. "We know someone who could help!" With some determination, Shade activated the communicator on her wrist, and a hologram appeared above them. "Doctor?"

"Oh? Ah Shade, you're well!" A red echinda turned around, adjusting his reading glasses. "Imperator Ix did not cuase you too much trouble, I hope?"

"Not at all." Shade shook her head.

Julie grabs Knuckles hand. "Knuckles, this man is a very important asset. He's a researcher in Chaos energy and played a major role in the Gizoid creation. He may be able to help Eggman completely fix Emerl."

"Good. I could use some help." The doctor groans.

The echidna adjusted his glasses a bit more, and stares at Knuckles. "Oh! Is...is that the Guardian? And I do mean THE Guardian?!"

"Er...that's me?"

"Oh how extraordinary! I can't believe I'm speaking to you! Such an honor! Do you mind if I ask you a couple of questions? Favorite food? Favorite pasttime? Favorite fightning style? Love life." Knuckles flinched with the last thing, and blushed.

"Um...dude. I think you should wait until we actually meet in person. We have a lot of work to do."

"Oh, of course of course, I do apologize! You are a very busy warrior, I do realize this." The red echinda apologized.

"Well sweet, an outside source! That'll help a lot!" Sonic did a thumbs up.

"You have no flipping idea..." Mario folded his arms. "Well, if he's going to be such a huge help, we'll need to truly become acquaintances with one another. What would your name be?"

The echidna smiles, nodding. "I would shake your hand, Legendary Super Mario...but I can see, I'm a hologram! Hehe! But seriously, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Doctor Finitevus."

* * *

**Well, this was the breather chapter. There may be plenty of hints around that will flow into the next arc, but who really knows? **

**Anyway, next chapter starts the Star Spirits and Chaos Emerald: Smithy and Turbo Mecha Sonic, arc.(Long name for an arc, isn't it?) This will have much to do. More battles, more allies, funny bickering on the side, and more. One event that will be extra major is Bowser and his history with the Koopaling, one by one.**

** We'll just have to find out what happens until the arc starts in the next chapter. See you there!**

**Laters!**


	41. Eldstar, Light Blue Emerald, and Larry

**A bit of apology in order, I didn't mean to put the mention of Espio's past in the last chapter, I strsyed and put him there by mistake. It was supposed to be about Bowser and the Koopalings, and his experiences with each of them, one by one, as the groups retrieve the Star Spirits anc Chaos Emeralds. **

**Another piece of news. To the best of my ability, I'm putting BOTH searches for the artifacts in every chapter of this arc, making them a bit longer! Isn't that great? Oh well, I'm doing it anyway㈳6. Sorta more chapter length...however long they take. Makes things easy to progress through the story arc, at the price of taking longer to do. We all pay our prices, one way or another. Kinda sucks to be me...㈳7**

**Anyway, lets begin! **

* * *

Things were slowly coming into place for Team Star Emerald. So much has happened and it's not even close to being nearly halfway over. No. Now that they were moving on to the Star Spirits and Chaos Emeralds, they were just getting started. The only thing that matters most at THIS exact moment was to stock up on supplies.

You know what that means, right? It means...MORE POWER-UPS! And...other necessities...shush.

Bowser for one, did not feel like going through the ordeal from last time, and dropped another bag of a mass load of coins, folding his arms and looking smug. "This should cover the costs of whatever the little ones need."

The Toad in the store marveled at the amount of coins placed before him, and dragged it away. "Take whatever you need!" He squealed with glee.

Mario foldes his arms as well. "You said what you just said in a way thay implies that you're not coming with us."

"That's because I'm not."

"But why?"

_You've of grown weak, father..._

Bowser rubbed his face. "I just...I just got some things to work out, you know? I'm still a bit pissed off about what happened, and I'll need time to cool down. I won't be too useful on this team incredibly angry when there isn't fighting. So I'm leaving things up to you, plumber."

"I...I hope you bounce back soon."

The Koopa King turns around, back turned. "...I want you to take Junior with you. I know, it's a bit crappy of me as a father...but I want to leave him with someone trustworthy. And before you ask 'Why Me?" Lemme answer that question with one of my own: What choice do I have?" He sighed.

Mario unfolded his arms. "I know you're a bit shaken, but I don't think it's a good idea to leave Junior with us. I mean seriously, we're the ones charging into danger...don't you want him to stay away from all that, at times like these? Because we won't be having an easy time keeping track of him, due to...you know."

"Hey, if you're so concerned, lemme look after the li'l guy." Bunnie peaked from the corner. A few moments afterwards, Cream and Cheese also popped their heads out. "Better yet, let _us _look after the little guy."

Bowser sighed. "Look...Miss Rabbot. I'm not gonna ask you to do this. Don't you have your own business to worry about?"

"Listen here, Bowser. Junior is ah dear friend of Cream-Pie, and anythin' involving her and her friends IS mah business. Ah won't lie to you, when Ah first heard about you and your sons relationship, I felt a little suspicious about it. But then ah talked with the little guy. He's intensely worried about you, but he doesn't doubt you in the slightest. He's had his confidence in you shaken, but never reduced."

"So...you're gonna watch over Junior to cut me a break?"

"Bein' a single parent must be rough on yah, it would be for anybody. Besides..." She looked at her roboticized arm and legs, sighing. "Everybody has their hardships...ain't any use in tryin' to escape them. So in another words, yeah. Somebody needs to cut yah a break."

"Even if I am an evil King?"

"With children. Who cares if seven are adopted and onw is blood related? You love them all the same. That don't sound too evil to this rabbit." Bowser was put off guard by that statement. And she seemed to notice, as she smirked a little. "Everyone has two sides of themselves, King Bowser. Ah think we're beginnin' to see your other side." She picks up Cream and goes back into the supply room to prepare. Bowser was left to ponder what she just said. Rosalina noticed a change in his heart, and now this one did too? What was changing about him, and why can't he see it?

Mario looked up to him after a while. "So Bowser?"

He looked at the red plumber, then straight ahead. He shook his head. "I changed my mind. I must be here for my son, we're both staying here. I'm not going." He said as he stomped away, back to his throne room, leaving the plumber standing at the item shop. Mario sighed as he tur s to the supplies as he takes whatever the team needed, power-ups, healing items, etc, since Bowser had easily covered the costs. He placed all items in a sack and carried it.

"Big guy still hurt?" He turned to see Sonic and Sally, both seeing the entire exchange.

"Losing seven of his eight children had really hurt him..." Sally said a bit sadly.

"From all of us who were taking crap from those bad guys, he seems to be taking a pretty noticable majority of it." Sonic scratched his ear. "What they did was beyond not cool, that's just messed up, brainwashing and kidnapping a single parents kids...and yet another reason why I'm not a fan of Eggman." He recalled the times he and Blaze(on separate occasions) had to rescue either Cream or Vanilla and reunite them with the other, since they got caught up in Eggman(or Eggman Nega's) schemes. He always saw the kidnapping of children highly uncool, even if it was the Koopalings. "Adopted or not, they're still his kids. We'll have to deal with that soon."

"I agree." Peach casually walks over to them with her hands clapsed. "But we must consider the current objectives at hand. First off, I cannot come with you this time, Mario. Toadsworth had extremely high concern for me the entire time I was gone, and he refuses to allow me to go this time."

"That may be what's best, Princess. You're safer here anyhow."

"But don't you worry! I'll be here to help guide you to the stars!" Starlow chirped. "Anything in order to fly around with a bit more freedom. This Star Sprite needs to get some fresh air."

Peach nods. "I'll be perfectly fine here, Mario. I have plenty of friends here to look out for me."

"That IS a relief to know..."

"Well, I better go. Toadsworth is probably looking for me right now. He's not too fond of me of being left alone in a place like Bowser's castle, despite our alliance." She said. She then leans and kissed Mario on the nose. "I wish you luck." She turns and goes to another part of the castle, leaving Mario at ease.

"Well then, you got a confidence booster." Sonic shrugged. "I am just a tad bit jealous. I mean, where's MY good luck kiss?"

_"I'll lend you a kiss of good luck, Sonic.~" _Amy slyly said from behind him.

He sweated a bit. Once Amy starts she's difficult to stop. "...On second thought I think I'll take my chances."

"Awww..."

Nicole giggled at Amy's disappointed pout, it was kind of cute. Sonic must really have his hands full with her sometimes. But she was fully aware that they had a good relationship. "Okay, we took a vote and decided to decide who goes with us. List is: Mario, Sonic, Luigi, Tails, Yoshi, Shadow(reluctantly), Wario, Sally, and Amy. Me and Starlow will serve as helpful guides."

"AND LADY BOW!" the green ghost exclaimed.

"And Lady Bow. Of course." She explained as she digitized herself back into her console, which was in a pocket in Sally's boot.

"Well whaddya know, I get a second chance at being absolutely amazing!" Wario grinned. "…Waluigi?" He sees the tall man limping towards them, moaning in pain. "What happened to you?"

"A flaming feline from hell kicked my ass..."

"Blaze?"

"Yeah, her." Due to Yoshi's snickering, one could say he was fairly amused with Waluigi's subjection to Blaze's fury. Served him right.

While everyone was getting themselves settled, Sonic's curiousity peaked at one moment. He poked Sslly in her back, making her yelp and turn. "What?!"

"Yeah, I couldn't help but notice the little tail you have. I am pretty sure that wasn't there when we were kids."

Sally blinked and looked behind her. "Oh, that. I dunno what happened, it just decided to grow there, I guess. I suggested getting rid of it, but Bunnie convinced me otherwise. She thinks it's cute to have."

"...Well...she wasn't exactly wrong..." Sonic said, rubbing his neck a bit. Sally warmly smiles at him.

"Alrighty then guys, now that we got the stuff that we need, we can finally head out and look for those Star Sporots as soon as we possibly can." Yoshi said with an optimistic smile. "If we're lucky, we'll be able to find them in the exact same places that Mario found them last time. Though there's also a chance things might be like, drastically different. But that's okay, I'm not complaining."

"Alright! Let's-a go!" Luigi cheered, about to hop on Yoshi's saddle. Though he sidestepped and Luigi fell on his back, causing everyone to wince. "Ow...Yoshi, what the heck?!"

"Princess Sally is royalty. So for the time being, she'll be riding on my back for the travelinf majority of this hunt."

"And why do you now choose to say stuff like that?!"

"Because, Luigi...I'm green too. And I'm macho."

"LIES!"

Sally rolls her eyes and breaks them up. "Relax, you two. Yoshi offered a generous act of chivalry, and I'll gladly take it." She took Yoshi's head and scratches under his chin. He obviously marvels at the attention, as he repeatedly kept tapping his foot on the ground, like a dog would. "Because he's such a good Yoshi!~"

"Yes I am! I'm a very good Yoshi!" He says, as his tongue rolls out a bit.

After that whole slightly humorus ordeal, the group was ready to head out, for real this time. They were saying their farewells to the ones guarding the castle, who were also wishing them luck. Team Chaotix were giving their official 'See Ya Around' was persistently shoving Shadow out the door, insisting that she would be fine by herself with the others, everyone would be looking out for one another. The Kongs were casually eating their bananas as they also said good luck to their friends.

"Try not to get killed out there just because I'm not coming, True Blue." Knuckles and Sonic shook hands immediately. Knuckles decided that keeping the Master Emerald in one place was what was best, so he, Shade, and Julie-Su would stay around and watch it, while they would occasionally talk to their new ally, Finitevus. He was truly a smsrt and friendly echidna, something thst Sonic knew would be a good experience for Knuckles.

"Don't have such little faith in me, Rad Red." Sonic smirked, as they finished the handshake and went their separate ways.

"Do stay safe, Master Mario! Master Luigi!" Toadsworth and Peach sounded off. Toadsworth has 'Forbidden' Peach from leaving the creepiness yet assured safety of Bowser's Castle. Peach was very annoyed with his overprotectiveness at this point, but what could she do?

Luigi fakes a smile. "Was that supposed to be funny? Because almost everywhere we go is the complete opposite of safe...and I don't like that."

"Stop whining. Be a man." Shadow says roughly.

"But...it's so DIFFICULT..."

"I will blast you."

"Shutting up now." The green man had absolutely no more audible arguments, for his own sake he was keeping it lile that. The important thing was that the group was on their was to gather the stars as soon as they could. He couldn't understand how Mario wasn't intimidated by him...

**(On the Road) **

The reorganized group were well on their way, their newest objective fully understood and ready to be taken on. Mario and Starlow were obviously more connected to the Stars, so they would be leading the way...which was a bit of an off for Lady Bow, since she technically did see him first, and believes she should be doing all of the guiding. And then poor Tails got caught up in the middle of it, trying in vain to calm them both down.

It went down like this:

"And I'm telling YOU, miss Snooty McSnoots, Mario is not ANYBODY'S sweetheart!" Starlow shouted.

"And I'm tellin' YOU, you little yellow ball of nonsense, that he doesn't mind being my sweetheart!" Lady Bow shouts back, butting heads with Starlow as they both glared at each other. Mario stayed WAY in telhe front to make sure he didn't get caught in the middle. Tails wasn't that lucky. "What do YOU think, little adorable one?"

"Yeah, what do you think, Tails?" Starlow also said, they both looked at Tails, who seemed a bit surprised to be put on the spot like that.

"Um..."

Sonic dragged the fox away, saving him from the crossfire. "Don't put him in a ladies quarrel, ladies. He's still a boy!"

"I'm not that much of a boy, Sonic..."

"Whatever, all I know is that Mario will forever remain my sweethearr, because we're really great friends, and he doesn't mind it! I've been a much better friend to him than you have!"

"I didn't want to turn this into a contest...but I changed my mind! I'VE been a much better friend to him than you!" Starlow shouted. "You don't walk everywhere with him like I do! YOU don't have feet, so HAH!"

"Well you don't have arms like I do, so DOUBLE HA!"

"Grr..."

"Grr..."

"Somebody rip my ears off." Shadow grumbled. If there was anyone who was highly irritated by both of thwir extremely loud voices, they would pose no contest against Shadow. His face just spells all the irritation he has byilt up at the moment. His face...was completely indifferent, and many would want it to stay like this. Cause if his face changes, all bets are off. Action speaks louder than words...and you didn't want Shadow to take action if he didn't have to. Same goes for Knuckles, DK and Bowser.

Mario still tried to stay ahead and avoid the conflict, it may have involved him, but he didn't have to be caught in it. Not worth it. These two were stubborn, more than anything. He didn't want to be more involved than her already is.

Yoshi had a good sense of smell(even when it isn't food) so he and Mario taking the lead was a good idea for the most part. After enough distance was crossed, Mario pointed ahead. "There it is! The Koopa Bros. Fortress!" The tall structurd nrsrly touches the sky with its size, as everyone tries to take it in.

"Nice place." Sonic shrugged. "Hey, Mario?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do most teams from your side of things have the word "Bro" in them?"

"What?"

"You know!" Sonic counted them off. "Super Mario Bros, Koopa Bros, Goomba Bros, Super Wario Bros, Sumo Bros, Hammer Bros...need I go on?"

"No, I see your point." The evidence was seen through the numerous ventures of the Mario Bros themselves. "Nevertheless, I don't think we'll run into any-" he heard a rustle in the trees, and was somewhat cautious, but after acknowledging specifically what the noise was, he sighed. "Sally?"

"I got it." She waved off as she got into a stance. Then with a 'HI-YAH!' she kicked the tree, causing it to vibrste violently, until a couple of shadows fell out of the branches.

Mario took a closer look at them, and looked genuinely surprised. "Wait a minute...you guys...?"

"Owwww...that kinda hurt...not cool man..."

**(Koopa Bros. Keep Cool: Paper Mario Theme) **

Mario folded his arms. "When was the last time I've seen you guys...a couple years, or so? What are you doing here?"

"What are you talking about, dude? We Live here! And...how do you know us?" Mario facepalmed. These guys don't even remember the one who defeated them. He bets they don't even know that Eldstar probably returned to thwir fortress as a servitude to memory..."Uh...uh...HUH?! Wait a minute! You! You're that Mario guy! The one thst licked our shells a couple years back!"

"...I just said that."

"...No...pretty sure I said it, dude."

"Ugh..."

"Anyway, you remember us all, don't you? I'm Red. That there is Black, Green, Yellow...huh? Where's Yellow?" The other two bros looked around, he was nowhere to be seen.

Sally and Amy flinched when they saw Yellow pop up between them and wrap an arm around each their waists. "And I see he's brought..._pretty ladies~" _he said slyly, winking.

"Okay...Ew." They both said in disgust.

Lady Bow was frustrated for being completely ignored, while it was a good thing Nicole was still digitized in Sally's console. Sonic didn't know what provoked him to do so, but seeing Yellow put his hand on Sally caused him to speed up and push him away, placing both she and Amy behind him.

"Alright guys, no touching." He deadpanned. "Listen, we're on an important mission, amd we really gotta get into your fortress to look for something important."

"Sorry, no lames allowed in our fortress of solitude!" Yellow chanted, then he shoved Sonic. "And watch who you're pushing!"

Sonic sighed, and shook his head. "Bro...I know you did not just call THE Sonic the Hedgehog...lame." Tails shook his head. This couldn't end well.

Green just looks at Luigi. "...Are you a Mario clone?"

"No. I'm Luigi."

"...What's a Luigi?"

...

...

...

(**Cricket chirping)**

"Hahahaha! OWNED!" Wario cackled.

"SHUT UP!"

"Sonic. We don't have time to waste on these clowns." Shadow said impatiently.

"I know, you're right." Sonic tells the others to go on ahead and search the castle, while he, Mario, Shadow and Luigi stay back and handle things here. "Alright 'dudes' ready to do this?"

"Hold it! We didn't play our tunes!" Black shouted. Red blinked.

"Oh yeah, our theme song! Wait there!" Red tells the others as they stood confused. He took out a jukebox and pressed a button. Then they stood in attention.

**(Attack on Koopa Bros Theme: Paper Mario) **

"Red!"

"Black!

"Green!"

"Yellow!"

"We are...The Koopa Bros!" (POSE!) Red smiled. "Now that was much better."

Sonic speeds up and punt kicks Yellow, seeing him fly off in the distance, with a cheerful wave. "So long~" He dodged when Yellow boomeranged back and smashes into the ground, and backflipped. "Okay, nevermind."

All the others scattered to other areas, Mario picking up a Cape Feather from his bag to transform to Cape Mario, and catches the shell shot mid-flight, but then kicked in the head when he popped back out of his shell. Mario's recovery being swift, he stopped in midair, and catches the shell again, launching Red back into the ground and flying after him again, dodging yet another shell shot, then smashing him through a tree, then into the ground.

Luigi hops on top of Green and holds on. But realizes this was a big mistake as Green began spinning wildly out of control, bashing into everything and repeatedly bounces off the walls of the surrounding rocks in the area and he feels his back repeatedly hitting something hard, amd he finally grows tired of it and was launched off and impacted into the ground. Sonic comes to jump kick the Koopa away, as Luigi stands back up and launches Green away with a heavy hammer swing, and he was barreled into Yellow.

Red and Black were both blasted out of commission when Shadow showed no restraint and punches them both into the ground cracking it ever so slightly. After that particular blow, Red stands up, hands held out.

"Okay okay, time!"

"What?"

"We need to uh...regroup! I just can't believe we were being beaten so easily!"

"Haven't trained over the years like we have." Luigi grinned. "Now if you all are done, we gotta send you all to Bowser."

"Why?"

"We're working together."

Pause of disbelief. Then..."Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-!"

**(Time-Skip)**

"That fortress was completely and utterly empty! But at least we got Eldstar..." Sally sighed, as she and the others regrouped with the others. The best thing about there being no enemies is that no one can stop you from getting something you need. And without further ado..."

"Ta-Da!" Tails and Yoshi both raised their hands up to the leader of the Star Spirits, who shined brilliantly as he flosted and landed onto Marios hand with an extremely light bounce.

Eldstar floats in front of him with a generous nod. "Well done, young heroes...and Wario." Snort. "You have rescued me from solitude at the very first place we actually officially met, how nostalgic, is it not? Enough said, all of you are doing so well!" He looked around. "But...where did you send the Koopa Bros?"

"Well, we sent those four back to Bowser's Castle, because let's face it, they are not living too well here." Sonic scratched his ear. "So we had to take them to the base. We don't know how long it's been since they've actually seen their boss...I don't think its good for them. So it was best that we take them with us, you know, help them out, straighten them out a bit. Because seriously, that fortress isn't exactly living material, even if there isn't anything dangerous in it or around it."

"It was for the best." Nicole agreed.

Lady Bow huffed. "Here they go. I was extra angry at them due to them not noticing me, yet they notice those two!" She points her fan at Sally and Amy. Then she sighed. "But hearing that they were almost completely cut off from the outside world...I actually feel bad about those moronic shellheads...oh how I wish I could help just a tiny hit more than a place to live..."

"Hey, forget that! They didn't recognize me at all! I find that highly unfair, considering that I have really been stepping up my game lately! And STILL, a lot of people barely recognize me!" He rubbed his head. "I really can't believe that it's still something that plagues me..."

"You don't exactly have a lot of achievements to be recognized for..." Wario said. Amy twitched as she whipped out her hammer and smashed it into his side, sending him into the rocks. "AGH!"

"Stop being mean to Luigi!" She snapped. The others, minus Shadow, took a solid step back.

Yoshi sniffed a bit as he ran quickly, right past Wario and near another bush, and picked out an apple, eagerly eating it. Wario shook his head at him. "You're just gonna pass me by like that? What a pain."

"Says the guy who got PWNED by a pretty lady." Yoshi shot back, grinning at Wario's anger. "Ya can't do anything to me, because Amy and Sally will kick your butt if you do!~" Wario surrenders after this, knowing full well that facing women's anger was not very healthy.

* * *

**(Bowser's Castle)**

The King Koopa clutched tightly on his throne, thinking about the events that have passed. There have been a lot of negative events aimed at him lately, and it was starting to become incredibly agitating. First he was used, then he was tricked, then he was humiliated, he was beaten, his honor challenged, his title also challenged, most of his children gone, one of them struck a very vulnerable subject, and he has to team up with his worst enemy to make the bigger threat go away. He's never had any real problems with it ever since this conflict stared, but it always irked him somehow, someway.

And worst of all...Junior is bearing the attacks on him because his own father was not strong enough to protect him when he really needed it. He understood this wasn't the usual Mario bros vs Koops royalty battle, but this was a series battle, where lives can actually be lost. And all he's done is sit and take the hits, instesd of dishing them out, like he should have.

Well no more. Those guys went too far, once again. Its payback time.

He stepped up from his throne and pounded his fist into one hand. "I can't take it anymore, I just can't. I need to get out there and get some progress in this entire freaking thing!"

"What ever do you mean, Your Frustratedness?" Kamek said cautiously.

"I'm sick of these guys, Kamek! This is taking far too long! It's time for a different type of intervention, while working the same way we're doing now. " he folded his arms and shook his head. "I want to start looking for those Chaos Whatever's..."

"Emeralds, Sire. Chaos Emeralds."

"Yeah, those things. I want to start looking for them, right away. Because I may have a good idea on where they could be and who's guarding them." He clenched his fist. "It's Zavok's way of mocking me. He wants me to succeed, but he also wants me to pay the price for attempting to do so." Kamek didn't quite understsnd yet, so he elaborated just a bit more. "The Koopalings, Kamek. The Koopalings may be guarding the Emeralds. I want to go after them."

"But sir, don't you think you should run this by the search team we just sent? They might want to know about it."

"They focus on their thing.** I'M** going to head out for those things. I need a sound strategy on how to go on about this. And I have to do it in order."

"Sire...you're considering fighting your own children?"

"If I want to save them, I have no choice. King Bowser Koopa will NOT be treated like some pushover. I refuse to acknowledge that as my potential title!" He growled, his stomps cracking the ground. "I refuse to wait around anymore...I refuse it...action must be taken. And it must be now."

"...NOW, Sire?"

"No Kamek, on Christmas. YES I MEAN NOW!"

"S-Sorry for the misunderstanding..."

"Whatever."

There are times when Bowser really wanted to burn Kamek(and sometimes he actually goes through with it) but this was not the time nor the place for it, not at this moment. He had important business to discuss, and he needed an audience for it, and for the first time it isn't for showing off. No, many things have happened to him over the course of events, and many of them have seriously testing his patience, which he had very little of these days, when he's the one who's mostly under fire from almost every side coming at him and his allies. Well that has to stop somehow, sometime, someway, and he didn't care how it's done, as long as it is dealt with in the swiftest way possible. If not swift, at the very least, effective. Because once again, he's sick of being bested. Mario was bad enough, but he wouldn't allow these clowns to show hi up and make him look like a joke.

He made his way down the hallway, taking in a bit of it. The attack on his castle was massive(no thanks to Mecha Sonic's Chaos Blast) but the repairs really were holding out better than he expected. Turns out most of his minions were good for a lot of things...fighting was at the absolute bottom of the list. Just check their hospital records. Yes that's right. EVERY Koopa and Goomba or any other creature under Bowser's command that are beaten by Mario, they are sent to the nearest evil hospital to nurse them back to health. Now think about how many patients are sent there...those hospitals make a lot of money. It made no difference to him, as long as he gets what he wants, which frustrated him because that almost never happens.

...He realized he was getting a bit off track, but he quickly shakes it off and resumes stomping by, his irritation returning even if he didn't know why. All that he knew was that calming himself down was not very easy to do, it was not an easy feat either, just ask Kamek. His temper grew more out of control as he aged, and now he was able to channel it into anything he does, which made him a force to be reckoned with. It was considered impossible to quell the anger of the Koopa King, but recently that was being proven to be very possible. By one single person.

"Are you feeling well, yet?"

Bowser jumped at the sound of the voice, and turned to see Rosalina staring at him with an aura that dispelled any anger he may or may not have had. How did she...do that...? He snapped kut of it and manages to respond to her. "You again...where are all of your Lumas?"

"I asked them all to look after the Comet Observatory in my place. I will be fine here on my own for the time being. No current dangers are present in space that needs attention." Bowser, for some reason, seemed pretty glad about this, but his face remained neutral. "Back to my previous question...are you well?"

"...Yes, I'm alright. Nothing's broken, nothing's out of place...I've cooled down. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I am."

She seemed doubtful about this answer he's repeatedly giving to her, but clearly saw that he would not budge from his stone-firm position. With a gentle nod, she turns and quietly leaves from his presence. He noticed how much her dress glittered and sparkled, her wand gently glowing on her sleeve, and her hair bang gently swaying with her as she turned around. Bowser couldn't help but continue to look as she continues to leave and turned around when she reached a corner. He sighed as he turned and kept walking. She was a strange one. Quiet. Gentle. Soothing. Not to mention she travels across the cosmos, looking out for space. It made her look so...

_Majestic..._

He slapped himself and blinked twice. Where the heck did that come from? Why did it pop up in his head? Well,.no matter, he still had requests to ask. So he hurried along even faster, though his anger and irritarion have somehow vanished. Until he finally pushed the doors open to Eggman's workstation he set up himself for him and Professor .

"Hey, Eggheads. You got a moment?"

"Egghead. How original." Eggman says sarcastically as he turns away frim working on Emerl, as E. Gadd was in charge of fixing up Omega. "Yes, what can I do for you, Bowser?"

"I want to start looking for those Chaos Emeralds right away."

"Right now? Shouldn't we wait for-"

"I'll bring a smaller team with me. I CAN'T wait on this, and I won't. I don't need that other team to worry about what we're doing, we'll continue what we were doing before."

Eggman glanced at the King Koopa with a bit of understanding. "Eh. Why not. Cubot! Orbot!" Cubot flew rightbsriund him, and saluted as his head turned all the way around. There was plenty of confusion. "...Where's Orbot?"

"Return my head at once!"

All of them turned as Junior was kicking along Orbots head and then kicked it into a hoop of Goombas, that were forming a makeshift goal, and a Dry-Bones blew a horn to confirm the win. "Yeah! GOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAL!"

Orbot swiftly snatched his head back and reattached it to his shoulders, sighing. "This is why I can't work with children...they keep doing...that."

"I saw a ball. I wanted to kick it. End of story." Junior folded his arms and snorted without a care. Then he looked put and saw that his father and Eggman were speaking to one another. "King Dad...what's going on right now? Arw you going somewhere already?"

He Looked down to his son and made a decision quickly. "I'm going to get your siblings hack, and you're coming with me."

"I am?"

"He is?" Eggman repeated, but shook his head. "You know what, it's none of my business. Go on and about, certainly leaves me a bit more room to work." He turned around and continued his work on Emerl. "However, I do suggest you take Silver with you on every trip you make."

"Why?"

"With Sonic amd Shadow out, and Mecha Sonic clearly not on our side, he's the only other person who can use Chaos Control correctly. He's vital." Bowser nods, and so does Eggman. "And, Bowser?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright with this? You know, fighting your own children?"

Bowser took a long time to answer that one. "...Like I told Kamek...I don't have a choice. I'll go get the boy." With that, Bowser leaves the room, leaving Eggman to once again wonder how he thinls with this much on his mind.

Eggman never had a family. Good thing, because he didn't have a lot of morals, so he didn't have any proboems with doing what needed to be done, because he didn't have much to lose. That's the big difference between he and Bowser. Eggman didn't have a family to base weaknesses off of. As for the Koopa King...his children were his greatest weakness. And that's what the villains aim for.

Bowser opened the door. "Hey! Boy!"

"Huh? What?" Silver woke up, as he levitated the pillow off of his head.

Bowser grabbed his arm and pulled him along. "Let's go, white hedgehog. We're going out for the Chaos Emeralds, now."

Silver had no idea where all of this cae from, but he apparently had no choice but to follow through on it, as he was being dragged off to wherever Bowser was taking him. They were stepping near the front door, when Blaze stepped in front of them, looking rather irritated.

"Whaddya want, cat?"

"I was just enjoying a little load-off, a catnap of you will..." She started off. Indeed, she looked like she just got out of bed, messy hair, crumpled nightgown and all. "...and I wake up to the sound of you dragging Silver out of bed and out the door."

"I need him, so I'm taking him."

Blaze raised an eyebrow, not taking an eye off of Bowser. "...Silver. Were you sleeping?"

"Yes ma'am." He knew she was calm, but an instinct to survive told him to obey, or else.

"Did Bowser ask you for help?"

"..No ma'am."

"Did he just drag you off without a care about what you might have said to his request? So in ither words...he treated you like a minion for a split moment?"

"...Yes ma'am."

"I thought so." Blaze continues to stare at Bowser as she finished her interrogation. Her face said 'No Nonsense', which was Sally's signature face for Sonic's shenanigans. "...Alright, get me a few moments for me to get dressed. I'm coming too."

"Why?"

"Because Your a big Koopa dragging off a hedgehog who doesn't have a lot of force in his punches...yeah, no." Silver found the whole force in punches thing a bit insulting, but Blaze wasn't lying, either. "Nope. I'm gonna go change, then I'll be out in a minute."

Waluigi sees her walk by, and snickered. "What's wrong with what you're wearing now? You look professional!"

"Daisy." Blaze said plainly.

He didn't get the memo, until it was all too late, Daisy ran in full speed and drop kicked Waluigi in the head, launching him into the wall, and cracking it slightly. She straightened out her dress and thumbed down Waluigi. "We ain't got time for nonsense, FOOL!"

Bowser and Silver sweatdropped, and the King eased his grip off Silver. Blaze wasn't just tough, she had many other tough women to back her up. "Sheesh...guess I don't need to worry about you. Mate doesn't mess around."

"What?"

"I said we need to get moving when she's done."

"Oh. Okay."

**(Larry's Castle) **

Bowser pushes open the door to Larry Koopa's Castle. They thought they had him duped, but he MADE these castles for them to try to beat Mario in. He knew them all like the back of his hand. Entrances, traps, and secret doors count as well. That was their easiest way inside. Junior especially walked in with a hint of smugness at uncovering the ruse. He looked around, noticing that the place had a lot of water inside.

"Larry always did like splashing people with water balloons..." He whispered. He looked at Blaze. "Guess you're out of your element, huh?"

"This will not stop me. Just wait and see."

"Whatever you say..."

It was quite a while before they traversed to the final room of the castle. Silver considered it cheating, which Junior and his father had absolutely no issues with admitting to. They managed to make it to the main room, and they could see their main objective. Silver surely sensed the Chaos Emerald in the room, and Junior felt thst Larry was here too. Both were correct, as Larry jumps right in front of the four, the sinister blue aura surrounding him like a glares at them all, his purple eyes betraying the blue aura on his body.

"Larry...?" Junior said cautiously. He was fully aware that all of his siblings weren't themselves, and that their actions wouldn't be their fault at all, because of their own will not being behind them.

"Junior. King Dad. What are you both doing here? I don't remember ever letting you in, nor did I plan on doing so in the first place." Larry growled, his temper causing his blue flame aura to flare up around the room. Bowser and Blaze didn't bat an eye. "I see...you're just here for the Chaos Emerald and then you'll leave me behind. Taking the more important thing, and dumping out the trash."

Bowser raised an eyebrow. "What are you-"

"Don't lie to me. I know it, you know it, Junior knows it, the Mario Bros knows it more than anyone! I hsve always been the weakest of the bunch, and no matter how hard I try, I can never catch up to everyone else, not even a little! It's always been me who's taken down first! You said you can't allow weaklings to slow you down in order to beat Mario...I've always wondered why I wasn't taken down, yet." Bowser could feel the anger Larry was giving off, these words were angry, but were also filled with truth. But Larry didn't usually come forward with all these things. Unless...no. it couldn't be..."Well I won't worry anymore, because I have this!" The Light Blue Chaos Emerald in his paw glows brightly, and began empowering him to high levels.

"Larry, calm down! Let's just talk things out!" Junior says. He always had crazy quarrels with his siblings, but never actually fight with them like this.

Larry just shook his head. "Junior, you should know that the last thing I am...is calm." The water around him rises up and surrounded him in a water dome, and he raised his wand, now powered by the Emerald. The water suddenly leaps up on it's own and reshaped themselves into monster like creatures, not as powerful as Chaos, but they looked string nonetheless.

"The Chaos Emerald granted him Water Manipulation...?" Blaze narrowed her eyes. Maybe she was in a bit of a disadvantage...

Larry pointed. "Go!"

**(Battle Music: The Corrupted: Kingdom Hearts 2)**

Junior backed off as once monster furiously slammed it's arm down hard enough to crack the ground. He kept jumping back and landed next to Silver. He looked a bit solemn, which worried Bowser a bit. Junior blows a ball of fire at him, though Larry blasts a bigger blue fire of that completely eats up the smaller one. Junior jumped to the side to avoid it and lands on his feet again.

Silver followed him with his eyes. "Why don't you use your Magic Brush?"

"Not gonna work. Water powers, remember?" Oh yeah, Silver forgot thay for a moment. Every monster Junior could create, Larry will just wash it away. The same may have gone for Blaze's fire, but she brought the purple Sol Emerald with her in case of situations like this, and as a precaution. One of the creatures fired a stream of water, and she countered with an intense stream of fire that they collided. The steam cloud filled the area, hindering their sight on a great degree. Blaze's hearing easily allowed her to hear and predict the water monsters movement anddodge them at precisely the right time.

Silver could just send a wave that forces them all back and then they would just hit the wall and splash into pieces but they would then just put each other back together and come for more. Bowser smashed them all, only for them to reform and they push him back, blasting an even larger stream of water into his chest and pushed and crashed him into the wall. His throat felt a bit tight, that water pressure was intense, and he had pretty good endurwnce, so that was no small feat. He recovered as he grabbed the arm of one water creature and completely spun it around, slamming it into all the others, in an arc motion, and they were all sent backwards due to the force that he exhibited in his strong swing. They again reformed and resumed their charge.

Bowser, Blaze and Silver were focused on the water around them, Junior was making his way towards the possessed Larry, who seemed rather uninterested in whatever he may have to say. But just for kicks, he let him near anyway. And when he got close enough, his water dome shot another stream of water that hit his chest and knocked him off his feet, making Larry laugh. Now irritated, the younger koopa stands, shaking off the water.

"Larry..."

"Can't handle a bit of water, little bro? And your paint won't do you any good either."

"Yeah...but you know what WILL do me some good?"

"What?"

"Just this." He whipped out his brush and swung, knocking Larry's water dome away, watching it shater as it crashed into the wall, and Larry falls to the floor. "My brush is for more than just painting." Larry snarled and shot more wster blasts at him, Junior twirls his brush and made sure the bristle was hit more than any other part. "You see...my paint CAN do something against your water. Ms. Vanilla told me I could use my brush in many ways. And this is just one of them."

"What are you going on about?"

"Watercolors, bro." Junior's paint turned transparent and he flung a glob at Larry, which pushed him back a bit. "I set this brush on a Watercolors setting, half of the paint is already water!" He flung more streams of his own at Larry, as he was being repeatedly pushed back into a puddle of paint. "Gotcha!" He rose the brush upwards, and a large stream of watercolor paint rose up with high to the ceiling, smashing him into the ceiling, which also now, Larry was in a daze as he fell and hit the ground, before propping himself back up and shaking it off. Junior was prevailing.

At this point, Silver, Bowser, and Blaze were worn down by the creatures of water. They were not tiring down, unlike the trio. Blaze stood up, and held out her hand. "Okay, getting really sick of this. Time to try a new ability." A ball of fire was held out of her hand, and she made the ball rise. "Guys, you should cover your eyes."

"Good plan."

The ball increased in intensity as the flames grew intensely, and the water creatures were swiftly turned to steam, and the intensity of the ball of fire dies down. Silver stood up. "Okay, that takes care of those Chaos wannabes...but what about Larry?"

Junior swung his brush again, launching Larry into the wall once again, and the Koopaling falls unconscious. "I got him..."

Bowser looked upon his fallen son, his eyes slowly lowering...

**(Flashback Music: Roxas: Kingdom Hearts: Re: Coded) **

Bowser stormed back into his castle, growling. "Flipping Mario! Always flipping foiling me! I can never get at least one decent win on that little jerk! Well just wait, I'll pound that little punk into-!"

"Save your tantrum for the morning, Your Angriness." Kammy grumbled, tiredly walking up to Bowser, holding s green bundle. Inside the bundle was Baby Junior, who's eyes were much bigger back then, and had a certain shine to them, and he had puffy little cheeks, and a tiny thread of hair. His eyes widened more as he smiled a toothless smile, holding his little arms up to Bowser.

"Papa!" **(Background: Awwwwwwwwww~) **

Bowser eased down his temper enough to sport a smile, and placed a finger on Junior's belly, causing him to giggle and babble. "How ya doin' there, little champ?" He grinned. The baby responded by using his tiny paws to hold the finger in place and began nibbling on it, not hurting yet because he had no teeth. Bowser pulled back and laughed as Junior laughed with him. "Haha!"

Kammy smiled sadly. "He has his mother's smile..."

Bowser stopped smiling, which made Junior tilt his head. The King sighed as he rubbed the side of his head. "Yeh...he does, doesn't he...?" He didn't want to think about her, but Junior was too much like her as he was himself, the similarities were there and he can't even speak properly yet. It was both heartwarming...and painful.

"Dad...?"

Bowser turned and sees a much younger Larry standing behind him, looking a bit nervous. "Larry? What's the matter?"

"I...um...well..."

"Come on, son. What's wrong?"

"This is what's wrong, sire." Kamek walked by, holding a basket of Larry's blanket, heading to the laundry room.

Bowser looked back at Larry in utter surprise. "You...you wet your bed?" The young Koopa shyly and shamefully nodded. He sighed. He must have had a nightmare. "Kammy...tuck Junior in for me."

"At once, Milord." Kammy nodded as she carried away the giggling Baby Junior. Being a female, she couldn't help what she did next. "Gouchie gouchie goo!~ Goooocouchie gouchie goo!~ You're so cute, yes you are! YEEESSS you are!"

Bowser rolled his eyes. Classic Kammy. He then turned to the small, still embarassed Larry. "Alright Kiddo, c'mere. Upsie daisy." He flinched at the word Daisy. That woman was CRAZY. One little insult got her kicking him where the sun doesn't shine...anyway, he picked up Larry, held him in his arms, and began walking back to his chambers. "You'll be sleeping with me, tonight."

"But...but Dad-"

"Relax. I won't tell your siblings. Junior can't even speak. It's nothing to be ashamed of." He grinned. "Besides...I used to be a bed-wetter, too."

Larry gaped at him. "Really?"

"Yep...except I did it on purpose, just to irritate Kamek. I never did laundry again." Bowser smirked. Larry laughed.

"Wow, Dad. You're BAD."

"And don't you forget it, scamp." He gave Larry a small noogie on the head, making him laugh. He laid into bed and took Larry and himself into his shell, and hugged the boy to his chest. "There. You won't have nightmares with me right next to ya."

"Why, Dad?"

"Because if nightmares begin to bother you...I'll PUNCH them right in the face!" Bowser clenched his fist to emphasize his point, and returned to hugging Larry. "Now sleep, gotta get up early to plan my next scheme agsinst Mushroom Kingdom."

"Okay..." Larry yawned, as his father's warmth lulled him to sleep. "Night, Dad."

"Goodnight, son."

**(End Flashback) **

"Bowser? BOWSER!"

The King shook his head and looked towards Blaze, who was trying to get his attention for the past five minutes. He sighed. "I'm...okay. I'm fine." He walked over to the unconscious Larry, and picked him up as gently as he could, cradling him. "Alright hedgehog, take us back to the castle...please."

Blaze was about to snap at him...until he said please. He must have went on a nostslgia trip, so she let it slide. "Right...Silver?"

He grabbed the light blue Emerald in his hand, stares at Larry for a second, and held up the Emerald. "Chaos...Control!" With that, the group disappears in a flash, leaving Larry's castle...empty.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Mamar, White Emerald, and Morton. **

**Read and Review, it helps a lot. Almost a hundred reviews...PLEASE help me reach it! It would be awesome if you helped me reach there! **

**See ya soon!**


	42. Mamar, White Emerald, and Morton

"Do we HAVE to go there?"

"Mamar is there, so that's where we'll he heading next."

"But it's crazy far...and so hot..."

"Then just do what we usually do. Pull up your sleeves and suck it up, bro. Isle Delfino was pretty hot to walk around in, plus I've had to venture through nunerous places filled with magma, and so did you. We really don't have much to complain about." Mario said. "Mamar is in Dry Dry, Ruins, which we have to cross through Dry Dry Desert to get ti, and to get THERE, we need to get to Dry Dry Outpost, and to go THERE, we'll have to ride the Dry Dry Railroad."

"That's eight Dry'sbut, man. We aren't even there yet and you're making me thirsty." Sonic sighed. He placed his hands behind his neck. "I still don't understand why I can't just dashed across, grab Mamar, and head back in a matter of seconds."

"Because Mario knows the area better than you, tough guy." Starlow rolled her eyes.

"I'm seriously starting to think that you favor Mario over me..."

Shadow looked back. "I wouldn't be surprised if she did."

"YOUR insults, I'm used to." Sonic shrugged.

"I'm sure your used to a lot of them. Considering you know how to aggravate almost everyone you come across."

"It's a gift."

Starlow twitched. "How can annoying people be a gift? "

Nicole instantly sprang to life. "Annoyance can be a useful weapon. If you know what buttons to push, and how to push them, you can cause immense anger to an opponent, and shift them off focus, putting them at a mental disadvantage."

"See? Nicole knows what I mean!" Sonic grinned.

"-However there is also weakness in this feat, as Sonic is known to be extremely egotistical as well, his overconfidence being a weakness in its own right, almost hindering him from properly getting the job done, as well as being prone to mistakes with consequences that are not immediately seen."

Sonic slowly gazed at her. "Nicole..why must you hate me so?""

"I was only stating the facts about you, Sonic. It has nothing to do with hate."

He sighed. "Well at least don't say that stuff in front of Tails...he looks up to me." He whispered the last part. "But I'm not egotistical."

"Look at me! I'm the fastest thing in the universe! Gotta go Fast!' Ring a bell?" Wario snickered.

"...You do realize I can hurt you, right?"

"Can we not go into this subject...which really isn't that important right now, compared to what actually matters at the momement, which is getting to Dry Dry Ruins." Lady Bow floats ti the front, bumping Starlow, as well as irritating her. "If I remember properly, retrieving Mamar was just before Mario meets me. Well at least I'll know where the next Star Spirit will be."

"Indeed. We tried to land in the exact same places Mario found us the first time. Unfortunately...it won't be as easy as the first time." Eldstar added.

Shadow stares at the sky, just being blank. "It wouldn't be worth my time if it was too easy."

"Great mindset to have, Shadow The Hedgehog. Suits your nature."

_And the attitude that goes with it, sometimes worries me... _Sally thought to herself.

Currently unknown to the heroes, there was a tiny patter of feet sounding out as they began walking along, and a pair of eyes followed them everywhere. They landed on Mario, and glared. There he is...he's finally decided to show himself. He had lost track of him a long time ago, and now he came back into his sights. There is no way he can escape this time. There was NO way that was going to happen!

Mario stopped, and looked behind him. "Is someone glaring behind my back?"

"Not anymore." Wario said.

"No, someone else. And with anger...so much anger...well now I know it isn't Fawful." He tapped his foot. "Well...then who is following me. It feels somewhat familiar...I can't put my finger on it..."

Eldstar floated in front of him. "I must ask, do you remember about some young Koopa repeatedly attacking you and your friends a multitude of times because he lost the first time, when yiu wanderwe into his personal playground?"

"Oh yeah, I remember now! It was J-"

"JR TROOPA!"

Mario hears the chant and turned to see the commotion, as did everyone. They saw a Koopa that hasn't hatched out of his egg, and little brown feet. He was radiating supremely high levels of determination.

**(Jr Troopa Theme: Paper Mario) **

"MARIO! At long last, I finally found you!" Jr Troopa shouts and points straight at him. "It's finally time for our rematch! You can't escape me this time!"

"Jr Troopa?! What are you doing here?!" Mario gazed in confusion. "...And how come you didn't age? It's been years!"

"Those details are highly unimportant! I lost track of you fr the longest of times, wandering EVERYWHERE trying to find you. But you go pratically EVERYWHERE, so finding you was crazy impossible-like!" He ranted. "But that doesn't matter right now! The only thing that matters to me is that I found you, and I'll beat you once and for all!" He stared at Luigi, and tilted his head. "There's a Green Mario?"

"I'M LUIGI!"

"...The heck is Luigi?"

The green plumber froze. He then walked in front of a tree trunk and sat down on the ground, hugging his knees and drawing circles in the ground. Nicole pouted innher console, digitized into her Lynx form and walked over to him, patting his shoulder. "It's okay, Luigi. I'll always recognize you." She then gave him a warm hug. He didn't say anything, but he returns it gladly. It was nice to hear. Very nice. And almost extremely needed, for someone with lack of confidence he usually has.

"Look, Jr Troopa. We have no time for this, alright? We are on an important mission, and we can't allow so many distractions to plague us so many times. We would really appreciate it if you just call of this rematch?" Mario tried to protest.

"I refuse to accept no as an answer! Either you fight me and lose, or I attack you and lose! Your choice!"

"That...isn't really a choice, because I'll have to fight you either way!"

"Exactly."

"That's not fair at all!"

"So is life." Wario sighed sullenly, remembering his past experiences in business.

Mario sighed, tipping his cap. "Can't believe this..."

"I'm stronger than ever, Mario! Here I come!"

**(Fight Music: Jr Troopa Battle: Paper Mario) **

The power behind the first strike was not expected. He just came flying with his sprouted wings and heatbutted Mario in the head, and later blasted him into the ground the instant he had his wand. Mario backflipped recovered and landed on his feet. The power behind those attacks have definitely increased, for sure. This truly wouldn't be like those other times.

Lady Bow groaned. "That little twerp again? How many times have we come to blows with him? What, this is like...the seventh time they've come to blows? He truly is a nuisance!"

"Somehow I know how that feels..." Sonic tilted his head. Re-challenging Super Mario multiples and growing stronger each time? This little one has some strong will for someone so small. He wondered if...

Mario runs forth and jumps over the next Magic Blast aimed at him, then kicks Jr Troopa in the head. A Lightning Strike strikes the spike on his head as he retreated into his shell, shielding himself from the blast and hitting Mario with it instead. He sees him stumble and takes the time to ram into him with while flying with the shell on his head and headbutted him hard. His wings kept him afloat, watching Mario fall, taking some sort of victory out of it..As expected though, Mario stands back up through the use of a balancing backflip. He evaluated the situation so far, clearly the usual jumping tactic was useless, and Jr Troops seems to have memorized most of his jumping techniques and learned how to counter most of it. It looks like he truly has been training really hard. The classic ways have been proven to be quite ineffective so far since this entire thing started. So just as well, he would have to fight the new fashioned way.

He thought through his options, he would be heading to Dry Dry Desert in some time. He had to counter the heat, somehow. He jumped back towards the group, and rummaged through the sack of power-ups, and eventually pulls out an Ice Flower. Powering up to Ice Mario, he turned back to face Jr. Troopa. Another Magic Blast was thrown his was, he held out his palms and caught the ball of light, and then froze it, to Jr Troopasl's disbelief. He kicked the ice ball of Magic, and it shattered when it crashed right into his target. The ice shards, along qith the contained magic vlast, did double the damage than either of them could on their own. Jr. Troopa recovered and got his wand back, and sprouted his wings, flying upwards, and throws multiple lightning strikes Mario's way. He was able to roll, duck, backflip, front flip, and counter most of the lightning strikes, and threw back a couple of ice balls back to him. The lightning and ice canceled each other out and exploded in yellow and blue. One of the free blasts homed back on Jr Troopa and knocked him out of the sky.

Now mildly irritated, he took his chance, firing another blast of magic his way, and infused it with his lightning. Mario did his best to block out the speedy projectile, though it proved to be useless, the combined elemets broke through his defense. He crashed into the trees, then eventually regains his balance. His opponent was in a frenzy, rapidly firing multiple Lightning Strikes and Magic blasts, occasionally mixing them up a bit every time he did so. He was giving Mario difficulty to avoid attacks and made almost no time for him to get an effective counter. But he found a way to do so, eventually. Manipulating the leftover ice that was on the ground, Ice Mario lifted them up and enlarged a lot of the pieces, running forward and using them to knock away and block nost of the debris his opponent sent his way. Most of the ice shards effectively defended him from the onslaught of lightning, and he was able to sneak up and landed a hard uppercut to Jr Troopa, sending him flying upward and crashing into the ground. He got up and shook his head, blinking in confusion.

"W-What...? I didn't recover in midair...?" Jr Troopa looked at his wings and gaped at them, shocked at seeing that his wings were completely frozen in place, making them immobile. "When did you...?!"

"The ice shards weren't always for attacking you. Didn't see that a couple of them latched onto your wings and did not melt? They were freezing your wings the entire time." Mario said. "Now, Jr. Troopa...do you still feel like going on, with both wings and your wand, frozen?" He said. He noticed his wand was completely frozen as well, making the magic in it useless, and he couldn't fly anymore. Without them, he was no longer quick enough to counter Mario, who still had his Ice Power-Up form enabled.

...He's been defeated again. He was truly beaten once again. Mario had bested him, despite much of his training. He wondered how could this happen, he was sure he could win this time...but this defeat tells otherwise. "Darn it...I lost again..."

Mario folded his arms and stared at the defeated Koopa. He saw him get up and stomp his feet. "Blast it! This isn't over, Mario! As soon as my wings and Wand thaw out, I will be back!" He chanted, before scurrying away. He stopped for a moment, and came back. "I mean it! I'll be back!" He added, then scurried off again in a huff. Everyone sighed with relief.

Sonic scratched his ear. "The little guy is spirited, I'll give him that."

"He's seems absolute on his conquest over Mario." Sally nodded.

"Yeah...it ain't something I enjoy out of him, that's for sure. I still admire his determination nonetheless, despitw how much it annoys me." Mario sighed, and lead once again. "We better get moving. Dry Dry Railroad isn't too far from here. It should take us straight to Dry Dry Outpost."

"What's so big about Dry Dry Outpost?"

"Eldstar said that he and the other Star Spirits would be put exactly or nearly at the same places I last found them. So I presume I need the exact same object I used to get back inside Dry Dry Ruins. And I may have to get it from the exact same person."

"Indeed. Without the Pulse Stone, access to the Ruins cannot be given. It's best to head to the Outpost. It should also give you lot a chance to relax a bit, as crossing the Dry Dry Desert will be anything but simple." Eldstar said.

Everyone agreed, as they furthered their pace towards their destination. Traveling far enough, tthey were able to reach the Dry Dry Railroad. Interestingly enough, they somewhat expanded the train on the tracks so that it could actually hold multiple passengers at once. How conveinent for them. With a nod, they all boarded the railroad, riding itto the Dry Dry Outpost, except for Sonic and Yoshi, who chose to exercise their speed a bit and ran right along the train for the entire time the others were riding on it.

After a while, the train stops, and everyone gets off. They could feel the heat already, so much heat. This was Dry Dry Outpost. Again. So. Much. HEAT!

…Try not to take that out of context, okay?

**(Travel Music: Mysterious Dry Dry Outpost)**

"Wow...it's already so hot out here...it's unbelievable..." Starlow sighed.

"Hmm...appears Dry Dry Outpost is in the middle of a heat wave. I seem to barely feel it, though..." Nicole tilted her head.

"You just got this new body, Nicole. I don't think you're very used to it yet." Tails said, feeling a little bit heated up himself. It was hotter than they thought it was, much hotter. "As for this heat...just in case, everyone step three paces away from Wario." Almost immediately, everyone takes three paces away from Wario, much to his confusion. You could never be too careful. He's sweaty enough as it is.

Shadow was obviously unfazed, standing stoic the whole time. "If the heat is so bothering, maybe it's best to find ourselves a place with plenty of ventilation...it would help you all a bit."

"Shadow...you actually care." Sonic said, with mock surprise.

"We can't make any progress if all of you are complaining about the heat."

"And there it is, as expected." Sonic shook his head. He pointed forward. "That building seems to be cool enough to chill in."

Sally sighed, hand on forehead. "Yeah...you do that. We'll just continue looking for the guy Mario is looking for and-"

"Ah no you don't, Sal. I'm being honest, you're sweating up a storm and Amy looks like she's gonna pass out. You ladies are gonna have to chill a bit. Cool off, ya know?"

"No, not really. Sonic, I can handle this. A little heat won't stop me. I just...gotta endure it until we reach Mamar..."

"Nope. You're gonna chill."

"Double Nope. I wanna keep going."

Sonic and Sally just stared at each other, neither willing to back down. Sonic was being a bit protective, and Sally wss pushing herself too hard. Who will cave in first? The answer made itself known.

"C'mon Sal...let's be reasonable here. We all know in this humidity, your hair is gonna get frizzy, and as hilarious as that might be to see, I don't wanna risk you passing out. So...can you please just chill with the others until we get to Mamar?"

"I appreciate your concern, Sonic. Really. But, I'm gonna go through with this."

Sonic sighed, and shrugged. "Remember that I asked nicely."

"What do you me-AH?!" Sally shrieked as Sonic picked her up and hoisted her over his shoulder, and he began walking. "HEY!"

"Mario, you go on and find your guy. I'll catch up with you when Ms. Stubborn here calms down."

"I'M PERFECTLY CALM! YOUR THE ONE BEING STUBBORN! Sonic The Hedgehog, put me down, RIGHT NOW, or SO HELP ME-Good grief you have a strong hold-CONSEQUENCES WILL BE PAID!...I'M NOT KIDDING!" she shouted, thrashing around trying to free herself, but Sonic was persistent in his grip. "This isn't funny! PUT. ME. DOWN!"

"Take note, Tails. Some girls don't react very calmly when they're wrong." Sonic said to Tails, who only shook his head in embarrassment.

The remaining travelers, Mario, Shadow, Wario, Yoshi, and Lady Bow saw Sonic carry a protesting Sally away into a cool aired place. Wario scoffed, and folded his arms. "Women." Not only did Lady Bow slap him, but a hammer slammed into his head, and it ricocheted back into Amy's hand.

Yoshi clicked his tongue, shaking his head. "Shouldn't have said that." He turned around and gaped at the sight of apples. "Juicy Apples!" He leapt, but Shadow grabbed his tail, and he slumped to the ground.

"Star Spirit first. Apples, later."

"Awww...you're no fun!"

"Be honest, Yoshi. Does it even FEEL like I care about that?"

"...I see your point."

**(Meanwhile) **

Sonic set Sally down, much to her childish irritation. The building was definitely cooler than it was outside, and the others definitely appreciated it. Sonic was all for seeing things through the end, but Sally's focus was so absolute, he had to step in and help her relax a little. He sighed, and playfully sits next to her. "C'mon, Sal. You know that you needed this."

"Did that warrant you carrying me over your shoulder like a sack of potatoes?!"

"...Probably?"

"Ugh."

Luigi took off his cap, sighing as he also sits down. "Much better...air conditioning is pretty good here! Really appreciate this!" Tails sat next to him, also enjoying the cool air. Amy was also looking better than she did outside, sighing as she sipped Lemonade she just bought.

Thank the place for having reliable vendors. And thank Bowser for having plenty of coins to lend them.

Nicole digitizes back into her console, and appears on the screen. "It is highly unadvised that you would be out in thw heat for too long, Sally. You aren't used to the heat, you were always in cool forests, remember? You aren't used to being in hot places for too long."

"Well then, now I know which area of endurance I need to improve on..." She sighed. "You can go now, Sonic. I'll he fine. Just go with the other guys."

"I'm not too sure-"

"For heavens sake, ten Chili Dogs on me, if you just go and join the seach."

"Sorry to have bothered you. I'm off now." Decision instantly changed, Sonic dashes off, leaving a blue whirlwind behind. Sally sighed. Unbelievable. Mention a couple Chili Digs, Sonic will do whatever you ask him.

...except marrying Amy. In fact, Sally became aware of the strange relationship between the two over time. Especially on Sonic's side. He would rather be LOCKED UP IN A CAGE than marry Amy. Sally, as friendly as she could muster, thought Amy is a bit too extreme with her affections. Because Sonic NEVER likes sitting in one place for too long, never as a child, and definitely not now. She understood the absolute significance of him choosing confinement in prison over marrying Amy.

...In a silent, on the sidelines view, that's pretty amusing.

Nonetheless, she also reached over and grabbed herself a lemonade from the same vendor Amy went to, and sighs quietly. Sometimes she wonders just how she manages to deal with Sonic's doses of questionable maturity. Obviously he has matured, the question was actually how much he actually matured. Evidence of his past adventures with his current circle of friends supports this theory.

+...her right her twitches, and she narrowed her eyes. "Amy..."

"Yeah...I heard it too..." She responded. Luigi, Tails, and Starlow seemed unknowing of what they are speaking of. But these two sure have.

"Seems that Nega truly has sent his army almost everywhere..." Sally whispered, gesturing to the outside. Amy nodded. They neared the door cautiously, hearing the rustling outside. "Go...!" Sally kicked the door open, and Amy jumped out and swung her hammer really hard. She opened her eyes to sew that she had destroyed a sentry drone that was cloaked, none of the townsfolk could see it. Sally nodded. "Eyes and Ears everywhere...Eggman Nega sure likes to stay ahead of the game whenever necessary, huh...?"

"That's an understatement..." Tails sighed, glad they were not being spied on anymore.

"Now that we got that little nuisance out of the way..." Amy started. She went to an accessories vendor, and picked out a blood red cowboy neckefchief. She smiled. "Sally, this would look GREAT on you! Matches our current area, too!"

Sally sweatdropped. Amy sure knew how to change subject of focus quickly...

"Oh...do you think Sonic will be alright out there?"

VERY quickly. Sally merely sighed again. "Sonic thinks he's in charge of me because he'sthe tough one. Well we can be tough too. Let's go, Amy, we're following the others." She decided, walking on. "Luigi, Nicole! Watch Tails for me!" She remembered to request of them, before she and Amy followed Sonic's trail.

...but not before Amy bought Sally the red neckerchief. It loked cute on her, she thought.

**(Meanwhile)**

It was not an easy feat, not at all. But Mario and the others managed to find Moustafa, the one he's helped out before. The Pulse Stone was not actually on him. But earlier today, he gave it to someone who might be of assistance when it came to getting into Dry Dry Ruins. Saying there was nothing for him to worry about, and that all he needed to do was just get there and make sure they were still in the same location. He had a feeling that the Pulse Stone has already been used by the travelers in question, and if they left now they might he able to catch them. So they did, while Sally and Amy sneaked behind them.

Crossing the desert was difficult for Wario. He wasn't as fast as ANY of his partners, so he lagged behind plenty of times, occasionally complaining about the desert being so unfairly large. No one was in the mood for his complaints, so they stuck to leaving him a couple miles away, though still being within seeing distance. He sure tried to catch up, which was somewhat admirable, coming from him.

A long time has passed as they crossed the incredibly long Dry Dry Desert. Mario was able to see that the Dry Dry Ruins was just ahead, and Sonic sighed with relief. He wasn't sure if he could keep going at such a pace, it was boring in his point of view. Slow and Steady does not win him the race, after all. Though Mario won plenty of races with just that style.

...no, Sonic will stick to speed, thank you very much.

"Okay guys, if I remember correctly, Mamar was being guarded by Tutankoopa, a pharoah koopa, obviously. If we beat him again, we'll have acess to Dry Dry Ruins. Any questions?"

"Just one...is that him right there?" Sonic pointed to the front of the temple. Tutankoopa, dressed in his usual pharoah like clothing, was spotted lying facedown in the ground, completely unconscious. Mario for one didn't expect this. "Guess someone beat us to the punch...and I can't tell if that's a good thing or a bad thing..."

"I'll stick to bad." Yoshi narrowed his eyes. "Something doesn't smell right here...no. I'm kinda smelling something burning...fire?" He looked behind him and gaped. "FIRE!" He speeds forth and pushes Mario and Sonic out of the way, Shadow and Lady Bow teleport out of harms way, and Wario...just barely managed to avoid the blast. Yoshi stood up, shaking his head to clear out the ringing in his ears. "Who's the jerk?!"

"I'M BAAAAAAAACK!"

"Ah crappity crapbaskets..."

"Hello there, old nemesis! Judging by your rather annoyed expression, you still remember us very well!"

Mario turned to face his three enemies of the past when he battled against the Smithy Gang. Mack, Bowyer, and Yardovich. However...designs are almost completely altered. Mack looked more like a head with the body of a robotic ninja, Bowyer had more of a gunner like robotic body, with arrow guns to match his skill, and Yardovich had somewhat of a staff of pure energy attached to his side. They...they got upgrades.

"Looks like the Smithy Gang has been stealing Eggman Nega's stuff. Those armors still have his logos on it, it's just covered up by a steam symbol of Smithy." Sonic deducted, noticing the detail.

"Let's make this simple, ya see?" Yardovich narrowed. We can't risk you managing to gather every single Star Spirit. So Smithy came up with a decision. Just destroy them."

Mario stood back a bit. "You can't!"

"Smithy gave the order, it will be done."

Wario held out his fist. "What are you gonna do? You bucket of bolts are outnumbered and outmatched.

Bowyer stood and stared at the group in front of them. Indeed they were outnumbered. "A good point, you have made. So...G'night!"

Yoshi and Wario seemed put off by the sudden chant. But then they felt themselvesngetting drowsy, as Yoshi dropped to his knees, Wario passes out completely. Yoshi's eye's drooped. "He used...sleeping magic..." He yawned out before he fell down, his head over the sand.

"Well, now the numbers are even!" Mack grinned. "Let's get this going! Defeating Mario will be a breeze!"

Mario stood a bit low. Bowyer was pretty strong, like his teammates. Unlike them, he was not weak against lightning,so brute strength may be necessary. Then he remembered. Their perfected weaponized robotic replicas of the ones he's actually fought, so they didn't have to pull punches, something Shadow will appreciate. Mario reached into his sack of goods, and threw a little something to both of them. A Volt Shroom for Shadow, and a Cape Feather for Sonic. He was once again Ice Mario.

"What are we supposed to do with these?"

"Every Power-Up has gained an impressive enhancement. I suggest you two try it for yourselves." Eldstar advised. Not having much of a choice, the two hedgehogs did what they were told. Shadow's use of the Volt Shroom had his fur turned gray, and the red streaks on his body turned yellow, and his eyes shifted to sky blue. He clenched his fist aslightning circuited through it. He could get used to this.

As for Sonic...

**(Fight Music: Tension Rising: Kingdom Hearts 2) **

Sonic's Cape Feather was quite an effect on him. He felt the cape flowing behind his back, along with a ton of stength flowing through him. He felt his speed was given a boost as well, as gusts of wind swirled around him in such a forceful manner. The force behind the wind was very strong, and ot actually blew the others back a bit. When the powering up was complete, he turned to face the enemy.

"...This, I like."

He suddenly vanished. He reappeared behind Bowyer, kicking him up to the skies and following him as he flew. He appears in front of Bowyer again, spindashing him across the sky, then kicking him back down with precise kick to the head. Though Bowyers new robotic body allowed him to endure much more damage than they initially thought, and he fired and arrow right near him. Normally Sonic would disregard the thing, as it didin't look like much, but quickly changes his kind oncw the arrow explodes right at his side, and he was sent spiralling out of control, until he regained that control with precise, careful timing. He looked up to see more explosive arrows flying his way, and he avoided them by dodging gracefully while in the air, as if he were sky diving, and watched them exolode behind him, which gave him a boost to barrel at him with unrivaled speed. The Cape form allowed him to maneuver much better than he thought he could. It was enough to send Bowyer smack into the sand as he fired his Homing Attack. He backflipped when Bowyer sent another, glowing arrow right at his feet, except it produced a much larger explosion than the others. He regains control again, and shakes his head. Bowyer's precision was better than he thought it would be. He thought it was time to try something new.

His right foot glows blue as he flies up and kicks at Bowyer, a charged blade of wind which blasted the enemy back a long distance, embedding himself in a rock. Sonic grinned, the Cape Feather granted him a powered up version of his Sonic Wind. His wind powers have been enhanced two-fold. He flies forward and powers through Bowyers armor, only to relapse in suprise as another two arrows hit him and emitted a rather unexpectedly powerful shock, sending him hurtling into the ground again. Cape Sonic backflips to recover, stands on one hand and spins sidewyas, sendinf a wave of shard blue winds at Bowyer, repeatedly. The attacks repeatedly hit the robot multiple times, each blast of wind doing more damage than the last. Sonic then charges a spindash and powers roght through the center of the armor, cutting straight through Bowyer, making the robot explode, destroying a chunk of rock behind them. That was one down.

Volt Shadow faces down Yaridovich, recognizing hin as a threat right away, and he for down to business. Testing outhis electric powers, he fires a single Chaos Spear, which turned into a wave of voltage that exploded into a wave of lightning that explodes in Yaridovich's face. He recovered quick, but by then, Shadow got the info he needed. Chaos Spear while in this form...shall be Chaos Volt. Cool name, right? Whatever, back to pain-dishing. He would focus on electric attacks, since Mario said that's what this guy was weak against. He charges a soindash, which is also charging with Voltage, and launched himself at the robot, blasting him with lightning. Though he was pushed back by the sudden blast of water, surprised that a spear-like robot coulr somewhat control water. He was then sent flying by a well-time spear strike, which just barely cut him with the actual spear part. He skidded back a couple paces, and smirked. The Spear robot was not very amused.

"What are you smirking about?!"

"Oh nothing. Just the fact that Mario has so many more interesting enemies than Sonic. Really must be a famous one. I finally have multiple challenges that don't completely bore me." Volt Shadow responded. "Chaos...Volt!" Voth his hands charged with Lightning, he curls into a ball, bounces up, and strikes the ground, igniting a circke around him filled with lightning, damaging his opponent more. Though he was once again blasted back as a sudden powerful fire blast explodes right in front of him, causing surprise once more. Sudden meteors...just who does Mario be fightning? No matter. Volt Shadow charges up more volt energy. "Here's one for you. Chaos Volt..." He teleports directoy in front of Yaridovich, and jumps. "BURST!" He released all the lightning he charges up at once, forming a sphere around his body filled with it, and it sent a powerful radius wave of lightning that heavily damages Yaridovich to the point of being and exploding in midair. Shadow turns back to normal, looking at his hands. "I see...if I discharge too much electrical energy at once, the transformation undoes itself...interesting." he finalized that Volt Sonic has the Lightning through sheer speed, while his own his through sheer power.

With the last remaining member of the trio left standing, Ice Mario engaged Mack directly. Their clash of Ice and Fire made this all the more intense for one or the other. Macks new robotic body allowed him to channel fire in more ways than imagined. Mario jumps back to avoid the sudden wave of fire from Mack's hands, and fires a ball of ice back at him, the coldness exactly matching the heat. Though he didn't see Mack suddenly leap forward and kick him across the sand, a chaotic grin placed on him. Ice Mario recovered by forming the ice behind him so he could slide and regain balance, instead of crashing. He got up, shaking his head. He tried another blast of ice, though Mack used his Flame Wall to effectively block out the ice, and he grins behind his fiery protection. Mario finally realixed that his previous battke with Jr. Troopa hasn't completely left his system yet, he was exhausted.

"Mario! Allow me!" Eldstar appeared above his head, shining brightly. Mario feels the shine, and stands up fully. Eldstar must have used Refresh. With restored power and stamina, he jumps forward amd blasts yet another ball of ice near Mack, which he thought was just missfire. But really, the ice exploded into a flurry of spikes, cutting Mack in multiple places. He staggers a bit, before finally realizing that when fhe ice spears cut him, he immediately began freezing up.

"No! This can't be! Not again!" He shouted. He glared at Mario. "This isn't over, Mario! Lord Smithy is having the three of us Mass-Produced as we speak! There'll be an entire ARMY at his disposal, in due time. Which means, I'LL BE BAAAAA-" He didn't finish, as he became completely frozen in a case of ice...which Shadow shattered seconds later with a bare fist.

Sonic lands on the ground, his Cape Transformation wearing off. "Geez, Shadow. That was a bit much."

"They're just thug robots, Sonic. Not the important ones like Omega and Emerl."

"Good point. Let's wake up Yoshi and Wario and get moving. This was a success." Sonic said. He and Shadow began walking away, when they were stopped by someonw clearing their throat. He turned and sweatdropped at the sighr of Mamar floating next to an amused Sally and Amy. They were standing right outside Dry Dry Ruins.

"Oh boys~" Amy cooed.

"Ya almost forgot someone important." Sally added, referring to Mamar. Both Sonic and Shadow(yes, even him) blushed at their brief moment of forgetfulness. That was too close.

**(Bowser's Castle) **

Silver figured out the hard way that Blaze was not kidding around about training him in close combat. She had three experrs to help her in this goal: Donkey Kong, in the case of Punches; Rouge, in the case of Kicks; and Bunnie, a good balance of both. Silver understood that this was an issue he had to take care of, quickly. Because if he didn't:

"It'll still serve us well during this time. You can improve your endurance by staying conscious as you get your ass kicked. Isn't that fun?!"

Silver's thoughts on that: Screw you, Daisy.

But it's not like he didn't see this coming. He knew if he didn't improve in his hand-to-hand combat, it would lead to problems. For example, his current position, he was in the infirmary again.

"Oh dear, that's one nasty shiner...ah am so sorry, Silver." Bunnie apologized yet again. She forgot to hold back just a bit, and that was enough to give him a black eye...and knock him unconscious for two minutes. Blaze was now tending to that eye, gently.

"It's no problem, Bunnie. I wasn't ready for it." Silver weakly shook off, flinching when Blaze placed a bit of ice on his eye. Bunnie nodded and took off, tilting her hat a bit before leaving. Peach luckily taught Blaze about treating Black eyes. Focus on the injury around the eye, not the eye itself, because that honestly wasn't so bad. "Well that could've gone better..." He grumbled.

"...I apologize." Blaze whislered, looking down.

Silver blinked. "Apologize? But I'm the one who messed up."

"No, I messed up. I should have known Bunnie is a somewhat rough fighter, but she can't help that. If I had started with Donkey Kong, you would have much more than a shiner." She sighed. "You get the basics, but not enough to extensively use them...I should have went with a smooth transition instead of going straight into it..." She was really accepting heavy blame for this, which made Silver feel all the more guilty for letting his defense drop so low. Blaze shouldn't have to blame herself for his weakness.

"It's okay, really. I'm not that hurt." He tries to say to her. "Besides...it isn't that bad. There's a benefit to his experience. We both got to learn from simple mistakes. I should have been more careful, you set the bar too high on the first go. Let's take that...and improve on it, okay?"

She gazed downward, pulling at her skirt a little bit. She does seem to realize she hasn't gone back to her usual clothing. She has gotten used to her change in attire..which means Rouge was right, after all. Crap. But she won't let her have the satisfaction of hearing that out loud.

"Yeah, it's obvious I suck at close combat. But I'll get better, somehow. I should be able to get better in no time, right?"

Blaze didn't need to hear any more. She was now content. But the last bit made her snicker. She smiled, hopping off the bed, and walked out the room, her tail swishing on a relaxed manner."Still such a naive hedgehog..."

"Huh? How am I naive?" Silver blinked. She just kept moving. "H-Hey! Don't just leave me hanging like that! Wait up!"

**(Meanwhile)**

"I can WHAT?" Knuckles repeated in disbelief. "I can...manipulate Chaos Energy? Uh...sorry Doc, but that's kinda Shadow's thing, and I don't wanna cramp his style or anything like that."

"Dear dear boy, you're underestimating yourself!" Finitevus exclaimed, still in hologram form, due to Shade. "Your close connection to the Master Emerald, as it's Guardian, grants you powers specifically reserved for you. And it's not how you say, Cramping anyone's style. Many of us Mobians have a different form of Chaos Energy. Many can be alike, but never exactly the same. The Chaos Warriors especially have this trait. Untapped energy within all seven of you."

Knuckles rubbed his head, and looked up to him. "Even Sally?"

"Every Mobian has some form of Chaos Energy. That girl just hasn't touched hers, yet. I believe that's something your comrade Sonic has to help bring out. But nevermind that, you have the potential. And the only thing I require to prove it, is your cooperation. You can do so much more, if you give it a chance."

"I'm not trying to be offensive, Doc...but I'm not too sure that this will work."

"You'll be surprised. Now, you are the Master Emerald's Guardian. It may be a bit sentient, seeing as it once came to your aid on it's own to stop a rampaging Emerl, correct?" Finitevus smiled. "It trusts you, Knuckles. Let it lend you power. In a conflict as large as this, power is something that's vital."

Seeing that the doctor was being stubborn in his hypothesis, Knuckles would have to give it a shot. He was curious himself, anyway. Could he really...? Only one way to find out. "Well...I guess I can try."

Many people in the room stood back, as Knuckles stands in front of the Master Emerald. "You trust me...?" He said quietly. Seeing how the group was watching him, he shook his nerves off and concentrated. He remembered the mantra. He just hasn't said it in a long time now.

"The Servers are...the Seven Chaos..."

The Emerald Glows brightly, responding to Knuckles' wishes.

"Chaos is Power...Power enriched by the Heart...the Heart is the Controller..." The Emerald's light began surrounding Knuckles as well, his dreads flowing upwards only slightly, giving off a more greenish aura, different from Silver's blue green.

He can remember it happening so many times. Sonic has come to the rescue so many times when the situation was incredibly called upon. Only once had he participated in a final battle. When problems grew dire, Sonic was the one the one they depended on. That didn't need to happen anymore. If he was going to be even more useful to him, he needed to be able to handle bigger threats for himself.

And that bigger threat was Ix, if left unchecked.

"The controller serves to unify the Chaos..." The glow disappears from his body, and he reopens his eyes, looking curious. "I don't feel very different." He pushed his hand forward, and a bolt of green lightning shoots out. He gapes. "...Never mind. How'd I do that?!"

"It's like I said, dear boy. You're already so powerful...yet you haven't even scratched the surface of your true strength. This is merely a small dose of what you may do." Finitevus smiled. "Well, I must be off. Best of luck on your hunt for the Emeralds. I'll be back in contact, soon, Shade." He left off as his hologram immediately shuts down. Knuckles was left to ponder what he said, gazing at his hands.

_I haven't even scratched the surface...is this how it is for Sonic, Mario and the others...? _

"Alright, Junior! Front and center. We're going for the next Emerald!" Bowser chantedx as his son was up and about in mere moments. Larry lies in another hospital bed, being purged of the negative energy infecting him, by efforts from Rosalina. Something Bowser was greatly thankful for(but couldn't voice it out loud). "Alright, white hedgehog-" he heard Blaze clear her throat.-"I mean, Silver. We're off again. Pick your three allies, I got mine. Junior, Boshi, and Donkey Kong. Who will you bring?"

"I'll go this time." Knuckles volunteered. "I tried to see if I could deactivate the Chaos Emeralds with the Master Emerald, but it didn't work. What did your kids do to them?"

"Well each of them have their own powerful Magic Wand, stolen from once great Kings...that Ix guy must have somehow taught them how to block out the Master Emerald's connection to the Chaos Emeralds."

"Crud...I keep underestimating Mushroom World's more honed affinity to magic...fine. We'll just have to proceed as planned, then."

"I'll go too. Events may be unpredictable." Julie-Su offered honestly, standing next to Knuckles. He took this as her increase of her own trust in him, which is somethi g he hoped continues to build. "I'll just gather my weapons, and I'll be back in a moment." She said, walking off while keeping her eyes on Knuckles for a bit, then walking off completely. Knuckles seemed just slightly confused about the way she was acting, but didn't act against it.

"As for YOU four joke-offs...you want to actually be paid this time?" He pointed to the recently arrived Koopa Bros. "Then keep guard with the rest of the...uh...guards, and make sure no one takes Larry again!" He turned around. "Alright dogs, let's move out!"

_I really wish he didn't place that kind of label on me, it's infuriating. _

Blaze didn't voice those thoughts, no matter how much she tried, he wasn't going to listen to her. Apparently Kingship outranks being a princess, every time. She sighed. No wonder Peach is always subject for capture...

**(Near Morton's Castle) **

Getring to the castle was simple enough. The matter of getting inside, was also a bit more simple than they expected. It was what lied on the inside of the castle that was up for nervous debate. Nothing other than the Castle's owner could be a certain bet. What else was inside was once again anyone's guess.

"Which element is Morton most accustomed to?" Boshi asked.

"Every time I send him out, he confronts Mario in mountain regions, so I'd say Morton is more of an Earth user of sorts." Bowser answered.

"So once again, I am at a slight disadvantage." Blaze said quietly. Her fire was powerful and enhanced, but not to the point of earth-melting. That's twice in a row she's reached a disadvantage. It was a bit unfair on her part, but she's learn a long time ago to bear through the unfairness and continue to trot through it. She had to be tough. She IS tough!...she had to straighten her skirt a bit.

...Dammit, Rouge. Just...ha...

"Maybe I'll be better suited for this? I chuck rocks all the time."

"Yeah Silver, you _CHUCK _rocks. I _CRUSH _rocks. All the time." Bowser snorted. "Though I can see the effectiveness behind it, for sure...

"You don't have to be a jerk about it..."

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with. One child down and I already feel sick about it..." A parent having to harm their child in such a manner...it isn't easy for anyone who cares about them. "Let's hooe we don't get any sudden-"

**CRASH! **

"...Surprises..." he finished blankly, looking irritated. Hw turns to the cause of the ceiling suddenly collapsing.

Morton was standing a few feet away from them, dust forming a small ring around him, and his hammer glowing bright white from the White Emerald's power. He was not the only one there, however. Donkey Kong spotted the shadow of King K. Rool, and Boshi also spotted his cherished friend, Croco. Silver visibly flinched, remembering his last encounter with K. Rool. Had it not been for Espio, he would have been killed. He would have to be careful if ur doesn't want to go through that ordeal again.

"Croco...they have changed you too..." Boshi sighed, looking straight ahead at his dino companion. "...But it's no matter to me. I will free you of your mental shackles soon enough. You'll be coming back with me, no matter what."

"K. Rool ain't looking too good...guess he's under that mind control stuff too...they sure like doing that these days, don't they? I can't believe it worked on me, too." DK wondered.

"You're highly resistant to mind tricks, Donkey Kong. They switched your conscious off so that only your instincts could act out." Blaze reminded. "On any case, we have to capture him, regardless."

"What? Why do we have to take him with us?"

"Nocturnus Army, Dark Fawful Army, AND Kremling Army, all on one side? I don't think so." Blaze deadpanned.

"I see your point there." He rubbed his neck. "Alright, let's quit thw yapping and take him down, lickity split!...Hey...ya know, I could go for a banana split..."

"Focus."

"Right right, sorry."

Junior and Bowser were quite focused on facing the possessed Morton. Silver, Blaze, and DK were focused on K. Rool. Boshi was intent on facing Croco alone. Knuckles and Julie Su...were facing living statues of Morton, with flaming red eyes...and a stone hammer to add to it. But what's with the laser eyes from stone...?

"That is some super skilled Geokinesis...wish I could do that." Knuckles grumbled, which amused Julie-Su quite a bit. Returning to focus, everyone was prepared to battle.

**(Battle Music: The Corruption: Kingdom Hearts 2) **

DK and K. Rool collided with one another with near thunderous force, as they grappled each other and began pushing at one another. "You may be under mind control, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna feel huilty about beating you down again!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Okay, rancid breath...gross..." He was distracted by the relatively small detail, and was ruthlessly punched in the jaw, being thrown into the wall after the second one. He looks back when he pushed his hands forward in an attempt to hold back the large Kremling. He realized that this was much more serious than he initially thought, K. Rool was snapping his jaws at him viciously. Looks like Silver wasn't bluffing about him being extremely feral. Nonwtheless, Donkey Kong pushed him back fully, and threw his own pair of punches at him. Kremling King gave no care, because all he did was snarl louder at the Kong, who made a mere 'Come On' gesture. He responded by jumping up and bkdy slamming the ground once and disrupting DK's balance. He charged and tackled him back into the wall. He would have continued his assault, though DK pushed him back forcefully before he got the chance.

He was going to go on the move again, though he was immediately stopped by a green glow covering his entirwle body. Silver had him in a Pyschic grip, which gave DK enough time to spring free from being embedded into the wall and DK took the opportunity to charge up his next punch and ram it into K. Rool's chest, sending him backwards a couple feet, though he was still clearly standing. He was also now focused on Silver, breathing a ton of purple fire from his jaws, which was blocked by sudden intervention from Blaze, as she canceled out the flames. DK jumps forward and headbutts the Kremling King, hard as he endured it, and he endured it well. K. Rool looked like he had a headache. He roared and charged, curling into a tight ball mid-run, and barrels into Silver and DK before they could react. He threw the latter into the former by the foot, which did not do well for either of them, as they both collapsed against the ground. K. Rool rams into DK again, trying to further crush him through the structure. Silver gathered enough energy and unleashed it, using one of his signature moves, Pyscho Smash. It blasted the Kremling into the other side of the room.

Blaze tried to think of a way to pin the king down for good. How much damage can he possibly take? Last time, Espio used a circle of paper bombs to cause an explosion to seriously knock him out. Dixie Kong...said something about hopping on Donkey Kong's back and granting them a new combo ability to get through most situations...an excellent idea for this boss. She uses her newfound and enhanced connection to the Sol Emeralds to lend her power, and she frontflipped and hopped on his back, causing him to look at her in suprise. But he recognized the way she attached to his back, and grinned. K. Rool emerged from the wreckage, and charged back at them. Donkey Kong winds up a punch, Blaze's influence lighting it on fire, which only made it gain more momentum and power. When he was within range, he released the pent up strike and it drills into K. Rools gut. The extreme raw strength fused with Blaze's fire did tremendous damage, and the Kremling was a flaming projectile, crashing into the wall, this time making a hole and falling out of the castle.

Silver's outstretch hand saved him from falling out of reach, as his PK allowed him to lift K. Rool onto the concrete floor at last. Blaze now casually sits on DK's shoulder, as they gave esch other, and Silver, a casual High-Five.

Knuckles and Julie-Su, along with Bowser and Junior, were facing down Morton and his stone counterparts, power he gained from the White Emerald's power. It was easy for Knuckles and Bowser to jump from place to place, smashing the statues that tried to smash them. Junior and Morton were repeatedly clashing with one another, hammer to paintbrush. Usually Hammer beats paintbrush no matrer what. Today it won't be so easy. Morton's hammer force was too powerful, so he would have to leap backwards to avoid them while avoiding the crackling sparks of chaotic energy that resulted after it cracks the ground. At this point he was perfectly aware that Morton was not himself right now. Because Morton was a chatterbox. So far he didn't even growl at him or anythint. It was very worrying.

Bowser watched his sons fight, and felt ws if there was some sort of pattern going on between his children that he didn't know about. Bowser made a mega leap and punches a Morton statue into the ground, smashing it's heaf into dust. Knuckles also leaps and punches into another Morton statue's chest, the second the punch makes contact, it glowed green from inside and it explodes into shattered pieces of rocks. The two powerhouses were easily able to repeatedly able to smash through the multitude of statue soldiers with raw strength alone.

"Ugh...have to slow him down somehow...need to find a way to slow Morton down. His hammer is just too tough." Junior though to himself, as he dodged another swift hammer strike. He switched modes on his Magic Paintbrush, and sent a long streak of it around Morton, and began twirling the paint around Morton in a circular motion. The paint turned out to be the electeic goop, and it shocked Morton when it surrounded him with no way to power through it. It was like tiny streaks of thunder shocking him, all over his body. When the electric goop disappears, Morton fell forward, both Emerald and Hammer falling out of his hands. Junior sighed and sat down.

The Statues of Morton ceased to move, and they fell over with loud thuds. One was falling a little too close to the others. That's when Knuckles got behind Julie-Su and punched the statue apart, since it was very close to crushing her. She reacted with shock as she felt the debris land harmlessly around her. Knuckles may have just saved her life...he DID save her life. That was too close. She watched them with suprise.

"You saved me...? But I..."

Knuckles turned to her. "You probably already know...I'm pretty much the last echidna on the planet...at leas I thought I was. I really thought that the good-hearted echidnas that mean well were no longer around. I don't know where Tikal went, and I haven't seen Shade in so long. Then there's you. I wanted to fairly get you to like as a fellow echidna, and not as some echidna from an enemy tribe. I never had any problem being the last Echidna. But seeing Shade...You...and now Finitevus..." He sighed. "Maybe I just didn't want to lose you all."

"Lose us?"

"If I can't persuade Ix from his ways...then you three will be all that I have left. I don't want to horribly mess that up."

Julie looked at the genuine look on Knuckles' face. He really didn't want to see ANYTHING bad happen to Shade ir Julie-Su. They are giving him friends from a fellow race, and Finitevus is teaching him something he was never aware of until today. And he was glad to now find out a piece of it. She was now feeling bad about trying to kill him that long ago.

Croco fell to the floor, defeated by Boshi. He picked him up and placed him on his back, and sighed to himself. "I'm sorry, my brother. You'll see that this was the only way to get you to return to your senses..."

Bowser gazed at thw down Morton, as Junior was picking him up and trying to carry him. It looked like he was struggling very slightly, though not enough for it to be a serious issue. Now...there was something parricular he remembered about Morton...

**(Flashback Music: Roxas: Kingdom Hearts: Re:coded)**

Morton already knew he was different. What he didn't need on his shoulders was the kind of attention it attracted. Hewas the only Koopaling with darker skin coloration than the other Koopalings. What was so bothwring about it was that his fellow soldiers didn't seem to acknowledge that just thinking about this particular idea of him was hurting his feelings.

He was the talkative one. He couldn't help himself. But those kinds of talks were completely out of line for him, because he has no idea on how to deal with them. He was more about brawn. He wasn't super educated in thwse matters, like Ludwig. And possibly Iggy. But he was so out of his mind that he had no way of knowing whether it was mad genius or pure insanity.

But this wasn't about them, we're focused on Morton.

He was sitting in his room, feeling like being by his he wouldn't get his wish, as Bowser sees him moping. He stepped into his room. "Hey there, Son. Just passing by."

"Dad...is it...is it bad that I'm a darker color than my brothers and sister?"

Bowser stopped. This subject was not one of those types that were able to be ignored. Not at all. He walked up to Morton, and sat next to him, his hand patting his head. "Where'd that rubbish come from, and who do I need to send to the torture room?" He said.

"A pair of Sumo Bros...mentioned that they've never seen a Koopa like me before in their line of work...they thought it was very strange...they thought I was very strange..."

Bowser sighed. "Listen son. First off, no one is allowed to make you feel weird about being a different color. That's Koopa Discrimination, and I CERTAINLY don't want my kids feeling like outsiders. Second off, everything is strange, son. There is no such thing as normal. Nope. Doesn't exist. They shouldn't be bothering you about stuff like that. What they call strange at you...I call rare. You are a rare Koopa, and invaluable one. Double that becausw you're my son."

"Oh...!"

Bowser grinned. "I picked the name Morton for you, because Kamek says that's the name of my father."

"It is?! Did you ever meet him?"

"Nope. And to this day...I don't know why. But...my Dad, from Kamek' view, souded very powerful. I wanted to give you a name that spells power, in my perspective."

Morton smiled, feeling much better. "Wow...thanks for sharinf this with me..."

"Not a problem. Usually YOU'RE the chatterbox, but here I am, yapping away. Hehe." He grinned.

"So...you say I am a rare Koopa?"

"That's correct."

"Well...am I as rare as we rarely defeat Mario?"

Biwser froze up, because thos words were so true that it hurt physically, which was rare for him. "Why'd you have to pick at that scab, huh? I know we never beat Mario. What I wanna know is WHY?! I SWEAR that midget is a cheater! I'M the only one allowed to cheat around here!" He snarled as he stomped out of Morton's room, rambling to himself on how to beat Mario. "Maybe I'll kidnap Mario this time...no, already tried that...twice. And it failed...twice...darn it!"

Morton laughed to himself. He didn't even care that much about his skin color anymore. He knows that his father loves him all the same.

Just like Mom did...

**(End Flashback) **

"Yo! King Koopa! We're rolling out, you know!" Bowser snaooed awake to hear Donkey Konf calling for him. The others were already leaving the castle. He hurried along, but not before grabbing the White Emerald.

...Then he stares at it. First, he has flashback about Larry, and now, he has one about Morton. And both of thwm arw right after he touched a Chaos Emerald. He narrowed his eyes at the shining white gem.

"Pieces of superpowered jewlery...what's your game...?"

* * *

**Another chapter down, after so much hard work and tears.(Seriously, I cried due to thw soreness in my **

**Whatever. Next Chapter: Skolar, The Red Chaos Emerald, and Wendy. **

**As an added bonus, Emerl will be back in the game! But whose side will he be on...? **

**Oh well, just have to find out next time. Reviews, Follows, Favorites...those are nice things to get, no? This story has the highest number of reviews of all I have. That's pretty good. Please continue to do so at your leisure, I'd appreciate it.**

**Later!**


	43. Skolar, Red Emerald and Wendy

**...This chapter is long overdue...**

**...I'm sorry...Enjoy!㈳2**

* * *

"Why do we have go to that place? Just flipping WHY? It's full of ghosts, Mario! GHOSTS!"

Mario stared at him in disbelief. "What are you talking about? You got over your fear of ghosts already, remember?"

"That's different! The ghosts of Evershade Valley are already friends with us! Plus I can't be afraid of Polterpup! He's too cute to be feared!"

"A ghost is cute? How?" Amy asked. Luigi reaches into his overall pockets and takes out a picture, handing it to her. She and Sally take a good look at it. It was a picture of Luigi's Polterpup, with a cheerful expression, wide eyes, and a tongue hanging out as he lied on Luigi's lap. Their hearts fluttered. "Awww~he IS too cute to be feared!"

"Yeah. The worst he can be is a large nuisance. But otherwise, he really isn't very threatening or scary in any other way. I keep him in my second mansion back in the valley, where I defeated King Boo for the second time." He shivered, hugging his arms. "I certainly hope he doesn't come back. I can't afford to deal with him a third time."

"I'm with you on that. I can't afford to get stuffed into another painting. REALLY getting tired of that. And I do mean REALLY tired."

"Eh, next time just don't get stuffed in a painting." Sonic shrugged.

"And how do you suppose I do THAT?"

"...Don't let the ghosts get you?"

Sally just stared at him. "...Really?"

"C'mon, just saying that you gotta be extra careful when you deal with ghosts. Since I haven't dealt with ghosts often, the only times is when I teamed up with Blaze. Otherwise I'm not very knowledgable with dealing with ghosts. Seriously, can it be that hard?"

"Have you even thought about Luigi's experience with powerful ghosts?"

"Not really."

Sally placed her hands on her hips. "Will you be serious for a minute?"

Sonic shrugged. "No ultra powerful bad guy. No one's crying. Chili dogs have not been wasted. Otherwise, thirty seconds is my limit."

"Not surprising." Starlow rolled her eyes.

"I'm still getting the feeling you don't like me."

"And you wonder why?"

"Both of you, cease your petty squabbles!" Lady Bow countered. They calmed down a bit. "We're still a far distance away from my mansion! My fellow Boos must be worried sick!"

Starlow deadpanned. "Then why did you even leave?"

"I needed to get out more. Nothing excited me ever since my quest with Mario. I wanted to try and adventure out On my own for a while. I honestly didn't expect to go on another quest like this with him. I don't regret it, but I do worry about my fellow Boo's."

"Then maybe you probably shouldn't have left them, then you wouldn't have to worry. The leader doesn't leave her group behind."

"Strange for a leader to be spoken to like that by a mere sprite embassador."

"I am an IMPORTANT embassador. Now can you please STOP with all your snooty princess junk?"

"I guess I can allow myself to endure your irritatingly loud voice for a while. You must REALLY like getting your words across."

Mario has made it official. Lady Bow's snooty nature and Starlow being easy to annoy were not very compatible. Neither were particularly bad people, but there are some people they just don't get along with. Maybe with time they'll warm up more. Which brings him to another question.

"Bow...where are the others?"

She instantly turned to him from the question, sighing a bit. "I dunno. When our adventure was finished, we all kinda went our separate ways. Goombario, Bombette, Kooper, Parakarry, Watt, Sushie and Lakilester. The only one I still hear from is Parakarry when he delivers the mail. Other than that, I haven't heard from them in a long time."

Mario also sees Parakarry occasionally, but besides he and Lady Bow, all his other partners from his first quest for the Star Spirits have not been heard from for years. He sighed quietly.

She saw his mood sadden, and he flew in front of him, cupping his cheek. "Come now, Mario. Keep your chin up. If your not feeling good, then I don't either. We'll see them again, for sure. Someday. You met your Crystal Star hunter buddies again, didn't you? One day the same thing will happen again. Guaranteed."

He looked up, fixing his cap and smiled, patting Bow's head, which somewhat filled her with glee. He mived on, as she closely followed behind, feeling happier than before, like he was. Now that that was taken care of, time for a subject change. She flew near Tails, smiling. "And then we have THIS adorable little kitsune..."

As always, Tails was feeling rather embarrassed, the redness on his cheeks becoming noticable. "What...?! B-B-But I'm not adorable!"

"That's what they ALL say!" She said cheelily, leaning in and playfully pinching his cheeks. He helplessly asked for assistance, but no one jumped in. Other than Shadow, this was a funny scene for everyone. "I know cute things when I see them, and I know ugly things. I looked at Tubba Blubba up front and instantly knew he was ugly. Cowardly too. Back to you. Such a smart young cub you are. Also, only super cute things can blush like that!" She teased, still pinching his cheek, until she inevitably let go of it, leaving the red faced fox to rub the spot with an embarrassed expression.

"Sonic...do you know why so many girls see me as cute?"

"Hey man. The cuteness is in your possession. Not mine." Sonic shrugged. "But Sally sure seems to like it. She really missed yku."

"What about you?"

"Of course she missed me too, but we're the same age, she's just a month older."

"Oh?" Bow appeared by Sonic's side, grinning. "Am I sensing a potential love story?"

"Don't you start." He said quickly. He hesitatingly turned to see Amy, then back to Bow. "Not in front of her."

"Love fears nothing, Sonic The Hedgehog."

"How far are we again?" he asked suddenly. This was not the time for that subject to be popping up.

Luigi looked up. "We should be nearing the mansion any moment no-"

"WELCOME TO BOO'S MANSION, UNWEARY TRAVELERS! IT WILL UNFORTUNATELY BE THE LAST PLACW YOU WILL EVER REST IN!"

"WAAAAAGH!" Luigi hid in his hat behind a shaking Mario. Everyone was shocked and caught off-guard by the Boo known as Bootley. The only that wasn't affected at all by it was Shadow. Luigi peeked. "I seriously HATE ghosts that so that!" He didn't voice this, however it played out in his mind.

Bow certainly wasn't that surprised by his appearance. If anything, she was quite happy. "Yay! Bootler's here!" She squealed as she gave her loyal protectice butler a cheerful embrace. "How are the other Boos at the mansion? Are they okay with me being gone?"

"I've managed to keep them in line for the moment." He responded. "On other news...what were you thinking, running off like that?! Can you even fathom how worried I was!? I couldn't find you in Forever Forest, or Gusty Gulch! I thought Tubba Blubba got to you!"

That statement set her off balance for a bit. "Wait...Tubba Blubba? But me and Mario kicked him to the curve. He was no longer an issue."

"Things have changed. He's run rampant through the fields, just bent on destroying everything in his way. It's very concerning. I was getting extremely worried about you."

"I'm sorry for doing so, Bootler." Bow said, her voice filled with guilt. "But we have to continue on and deal with Tubba Blubba. He shouldn't be messing with ghosts anymore, since Mario scared him off last time. If something set him off for him to come out of hiding, it must have been pretty serious...or pretty stupid."

"Either way, we have to stop him." Mario turned around. "C'mon lets go!"

"I call dibs!" Sonic called out and zoomed past everyone, knockong most off balance.

Sally blew her hair up and dusted herself off. "Can't he ever warn us before doing that? I swear he needs to take things more seriously."

"Make yourself useful and move faster for a change." Shadow skated forward and ahead of everyone.

Sally deadpanned with a pout as she stomped forward. "If that's what Sonic would look like being more serious, thenI take that back. Same face, horrible attitude."

"But Sally, you do not even favor Sonic's attitude..." Nicole beeped from her console.

"Nicole. That's just Sonic being Sonic. Shadow's attitude is plain unsavory to me."

"Agreed."

Mario and friends traversed down a path to Tubba Blubba. It was quite easy to track him down, because all they all followed a trail of destruction that he left behind in his rampage, Which seemwd more and more recognizable as time passes. And as more of the destruction became recognizable, the danger became more and more well-known. Until they eventually found their way to the cause of the problem.

It was the Clubba Tubba Blubba, simply smashing everything that looked even mildly irritating to him. And...is he eating ghosts again?! Lady Bow finds this COMPLETELY unacceptable! She was about to shout, but Mario held her back. "Wait a minute...look closer..."

There was a zoom on the Clubba's shoulder, and the silhouette gazed back at the hidden heroes. Tubba, meanwhile, was focused on one fact. "I smell one more ghost...must find!"

The silhoette snickers. **"And vou vill, my Chubba friend...have fun." **It disappeared in shadows, but Mario was absolutely sure it was Antasma. But he didn't have time to ponder it, as Tubba smelled Lady Bow from even their far distance, and was already charging full force in their direction.

"He smells Bow, and he's heading this way!" Mario said. "Bow, I think you'd better disappear for a bit, you're not safe!" He ordered just slightly.

"Nope. I'm gonna assist you, whether you like it or not. I am absolutely sick of this guy eating my friends! I'm gonna slap him silly!" Bow said with authority. "I'm going to bring him in!"

"If you truly want to help, go look for Skolar, like last time."

"But-"

"Now, Bow!"

"Ugh. Fine. Come on, Star Sprite." Bow motioned over to Starlow, who just fumed at her, even though she didn't care for it. Either way, she grumbled to herself as she slowly follows the Boo to a morw protected area, leaving them on their own to search for Skolar.

Mario turns to the approaching Tubba Blubba, and he and the others got into position to confront the large clubba. Except for Shadow, who considered the large brute not at all worth his time, much ro his allies immense irritation.

Luigi, Yoshi, Sally, and Amy, in all the confusion, didn't notice the unsheathing if a blade behind them. "So...it's true, after all, isn't it? I've found you."

"Eh?" Mario turned around in shock to the familiar voice behind them. The Shogun like armor, toppes off with Eggman Nega's tech to boost it's effectiveness. It was no mistake to identify the warrior. "That's...that's Boomer! Another one of Smithy's foot soldiers..."

"Wow. A LOT of guys don't like you." Sonic rubbed his quills.

"You thought I was gone for good, but you were horribly mistaken! Our duel on the chandelier...I have survived that fall that should have eliminated me. Now I am under orders from Lord Smithy himself. I must eliminate the Star Spirit close by!"

"I'm noticing that these guys are trying to destroy the Star Spirits. Can't let that happen. Can we?" Wario asked.

He was ignored as Tails was looking back and forth. "We're dealing with Tubba Blubba and Boomer at once? That won't be easy..."

"Okay, everyone stand back!" Mario says. Sally, Amy, and Luigi would be fighting Boomer. Mario, Sonic, and Wario would fight Tubba Blubba. Everyone else would make sure that Skolar was safe an sound.

"Alright, come on!" Sonic shouts.

**(Battle Music: Tubba Blubba: Paper Mario) **

The first move was made by Boomer. He draws his blade quickly and dashes forth to slash at his targets. He was immediately blocked by the sudden interference from Amy and Sally. The latter blocked his blade with her own Ring Blades, Amy tried to swing at him from the sides, though he jumped up high and avoided her swing easily. It was easy for him to gain some distance from them, and they would chase him down, away from the others.

The others stared up to Tubba Blubba, who glowed purple and kept beating his chest wildly with a crazed look in his eyes. Mario eyed him with a since of familiarity. "Tubba Blubba...how long has it's been since I've last seen you. You used to be sensitive and cowardly most of the time, because all of the Boos liked to pick on him and scarw him, non-stop."

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Really? Well, I guess I kinda feel bad about him then..."

"...But when Bowser gave him powers of invincibility, he got revenge by eating most of the Boos around here. I eventually had to fight him and beat him so that they let them go."

"...Okay. Not feeling sorry for him anymore." The Clubba smashed his fists towards their way, and they all jumped away from him. "Yep. No longer feeling sorry for him." He jumped up and used a Homing Attack on his head. It didn't seem to do any damage as he brushed him off and knocked him aside. He landed on top of a rock, and shook his head. "The heck?! That didn't do anything!"

Mario tried to attack Tubba Blubba with his hammer, though it merely bounced off like it was rubber, until it slipped out of his hands and drilled into the ground like a jackhammer, creating a hole in the ground. He stares at the hole in surprise. "Why am I getting a sense of Deja Vu...?"

He was gripped by the throat as Tubba lifted him to eye level, eyes full of serious aggravation. "Tubba remembers you...you beat Tubba up...that irritated Tubba...made me cry...now Tubba makes YOU cry!"

"You're speaking in third person, now? Antasma did make him wild..."He said to himself. Then Tubba brightens his hand and tossed Mario a far distance away, until he crashed through a tree. Three of them. Ow. He lands against rhe last tree, a slight headache forming. "Two strong attacks and nothing. Why? Unless..." He thought back to his last encounter with Tubba Blubba...and his head raises in realization. "He's not connected to his heart..."

"He's not connected to his WHAT?!" Sonic said in shock as he dodges another fist.

"He can't be harmed if he's not connected to his heart. We need to find his heart and put them back together."

"Oooookay then..."

"Yoshi, come on! We need to find Tubba's heart! This fight is pointless if no damage is done on him!" Tails says with urgency.

"Already sniffed Tubba Blubba out. Finding his heart should be easy stuff for me." Yoshi says confindently as his nose gets to work and follows the scent trail, Tails flying after him from a bit above him. "Sniffing out a hearr, sniffing out a heart...that's not creepy at all..."

They strayed far enough away from the main battle to focus more on the scent trail, and reached a part of the forest where it was an open space that was actually very well hidden. They spotted Tubba's heart, and they cringed. They didn't ACTUALLY think it would look like an actual heart...but...there it was. "H-Hey! HEY! You weren't supposed to find me here!"

"Too bad, my friend has a high sense of smell. And you smell like ghosts, and serious evil." Tails says. "You are coming back with us!"

The heart huffs, which was still slightly disturbing them both. "Well bad news for you twerps. I'm not going anywhere. As soon as I gather up enough energy, I can knock you both out at once!"

"And you think we'll just let you do that? You're giving our friends quite a hard time back there, so I'm afraid you'll be coming with us whether you like it or not."

"What are you going to do about it?"

Yoshi stared blankly. "...Why do I have a feeling that I'll regret this...?" He then looked up and stretch his tongue, wrapping around Tubba's heart, quickly swallows it and turns it into an egg. He shivered tremendously. "Yep...I regret doing that..."

Tails blinked and stares at him. "Why?"

"That heart...tasted AWFUL!" He shook his head and picked up the egg that contained the heart. "Let's...let's just get back to the others. I gotta find something to get this tasye out of my mouth...blech...walk it off, Yoshi...walk it off..." He quietly repeated to himself as Tails rides on his saddle this time.

Sounds of blades slicing against one another could be heard, which came from the other battle currently in progress.

Sally's Ring Blades collided with Boomers single sword, as they pushed against one another, glaring at one another with a far off type of determination. "I'm feeling a bit bad for Mario, that he has to keep fighting enemies like you on a daily basis."

"Not to worry, my dear, pretty soon he won't be feeling anything at all." Boomer claimed with certainty. He backed up and slashed downward on him, she brings both glowing blades above her to block the strong blow, as the sparks fly off from them grinding against one another. "You are a princess, are you not? Are you sure you want to be in the middle of a conflict like this?"

She pushed back with enough force to knock him backwards, and she drew her blades in an X-Shape. "Are we really going to go through this? Because one of my friends have been through that already, I don't need that stuff aiming towards me now."

"Make it double!" Amy chanted as she swung her hammer at Boomer's side, which he managed to avoid with a precise block with his sword, and attempted to slash at her side, but Luigi stuck him in his own hammer strike. He eyes both their movements and slashes in a full circle that cuts them both just slightly, though they both jumped backwards before any serious damage could be done to them. He turns around to face them and dashes in an attempt to cut through them both quickly, though they both dodged in different directions, just barely.

"You can't overtake me so easily. I am a master sword fighter. And you will not stand in my so persistantly. I'm afraid none of you are allowed to interfere with me."

"That's sounds incorrect, because all of us are interefering with you right now."

Boomer turns and blocks the kick that Shadow sent his way and slashes his katana in his direction, which was avoided completely by teleportation. He appeeared a couple moments later, just in front of Boomer, with an irritated look. He didn't seem amused by Boomer's false sense of superiority. That was usually his thing. Boomer's katana glowed blue and he slashed downward towards him, and it was swiftly dodged despite how quickly it was throqn his way. Shadow was just that much faster. Boomer raised his blade again, in a sign of more dueling.

Though he stopped suddenly as something rang through his head, and lowered his blade, sheathing it. Shadow was uncaring dor this action, but that doesn't mean just a bit of curiousity wasn't there. Boomer silently looks up at them, with silent annoyance. He glared through his helmet. The glare promised that this would end on another note qhen times could better afford them. He then tur s and disappeared in a blur.

Luigi stands up a bit and adjusted his cap. "Does anyone else notice that the enemy always runs off when they're either outnumbered or outmatched?"

"They must be retreating multiple times as a form of regroup. They must be examining us...I don't like that." Was Shadow's only response.

Tubba Blubba was once again attacking Mario and Sonic relentlessly, but they have gotten used to his attacks by now, and avoided most of them with ease. He was getting more irritated by their constant dodging,, but it was the only thing they were able to do, since attacking him was hopeless without his heart being connected to him. After his last charge, he was surprised by the sudden arrival of Yoshi and Tails, who had the Yoshi egg that contained his heart. Tails crudely drew the face of a Boo on it. And expectedly, Tubba fell for it.

But only when he eats the egg with his heart inside it and it cracks, while his heart spills out and reconnects to hos body. He could feel his power boost, though his defense decrease dramatically. "W-What?! Wait, I didn't mean to do that! I gotta-!"

"Yoshi Bomb!" He flutterjumped and used his custom ground pound to slam right on top of Tubba's head. The damage was seen, as he froze as Yoshi leapt off of him. He clutched his head for a few moments, before his eyes rolled back and he fell on his back, unconscious. He left hos mouth open, which left all the ghosts he's eaten free once again from his rampage. "Now you're gonna lie there and think about what you've done."

"My headache is too severe for thinking about anything...the pain is ringing all around my head. You know what, forget that dark bat's power! Thanks to him I got beat up once again! Forget that, as soon as I am able to move, I'm going back to my castle!"

"Alright, we took him down!" No sweat!" Sonic chants as the guys gathered around. "And with record time, here comes Bow and Starlow...eh?"

Confusion was on everyone's faces. Bow and Starlow did indeed retreive Skolar with minimal problems, but they didin't seem to have been doing it quietly. Bow was rubbing her sore midsection, while Starlow was trying to shake off the pain in her cheeks. No. Obviously a simple quiet trek for the next Star Spirit was not doable for them. They just HAD to get into another fight! This time it got a bit physical.

Mario sighed. "You two still aren't getting along positively?"

"NO."

He simply nodded and tiltef his cap, with a quiet sigh. "Yep...for some reason I'm not surprised,yet at the same time I have no other way to respond to it.."

"Women." Wario snorted. They heard that, and they turned to him with irritated glares that made him flinch. "Uh...sorry about that."

Lady Bow twitched. "Fan Smack." She approached him and smacked him across the face with her fan, five times. It hurt a LOT more than it intially look, because he was smacked so hard on the last blow that he was knocked across the dirt. She huffed and turned, flying onward. "The nerve of that fat simpleton."

"Tell me about it." Starlow grumbled, flying alongside her.

Mario and Luigi shrugged. At least there was a something that put them on equal grounds...

**(Meanwhile) **

The finishing touches has been made...all reparations have been complete...no further been taken...reboot complete. Reactivation in process...reactivation completed. Optical lenses, on...

"Hey Omega. Hey buddy. You awake yet?"

He could hear his comrade calling for him to see if he was alright. In response, he sits up from the table, and stands on the ground, a thud echoing thoroughout the room. He then brings his attention back to the one who called him. Rouge. "Affirmative."

"Well that's a relief. Thought we lost you back there. Shadow wouod have been seriously pissed if that happened."

Omega just scanned her for a little bit. "No present injuries. Comrade is unharmed."

"Awww, you DO care!"

He tilts downward to clench his clawed fists. "Could not apprehend Mephiles. Allies were harmed due to this failure. Heavy damage sustained, nearly shut down permanently. Unacceptable failure. Unacceptable failure."

"Come on Omega, don't talk like that, you tried your best. Don't beat yourself up over it."

"Error. My level of power was not enough to counter the threat at hand. Must correct this flaw in order to meet success on future objectives."

Rouge tilted her head. "So in other words...you just want to get stronger?"

"Affirmative."

"So you'll keep your cool and NOT try to harm Eggman, right? Because...we kinda need him."

Long-term pause. "...This objective will meet high-level difficulty...but it shall be completed."

She smiled cheekily. "Good boy."

"Negative. No sign of me shows any trait of a typical canine mammal."

She facepalmed. "It was just...ugh...nevermind..."

While in Bowser Juniors room, he was currently eying the two siblings, Larry and Morton. He and the others managed to rescue and bring back into the castle. That left five of his siblings to go. Whether they'll be able to rescue them from the bad guys control, is not even a question. Of course they would. The only difficulty was a matter of when they do. Which would not be easy to decide.

Well, at pwast he had Cream to keep company for the time being. She must have sensed that he needed a friend to keep him up and she decided to take the role herself. She sat right next to him, and looks at him. Cheese wqs flying above them, with a look of pure curiousity.

"Junior? Is everything alright? Feeling okay?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah, I'm alright Cream. Just thinking about the whole siblings being possessed thing. Things haven't been very good for Papa and I. Something I keep realizing at different times. I'm not particularly sure on what to do about it, though."

"I'm sure that you'll be fine, with enough time and patience, Junior. And...I'll be there to help you get your brothers and sister back too!"

"What?!" He looked at her with surprise. "But...but Cream, isn't that a bit too dangerous for you? I mean, what about your Mom?"

"I've always been ln many adventures, Junior. This shouldn't be any different for me. You can trust me to help you."

"But..."

She placed her hand down on top of his paw, gaining his full attention. "I want to help you put your family back together. Otherwise you and Mr. Bowser will never stop being sad about it. And I don't want you to be sad. I don't want any of my friends to be sad."

"Well..." Junior sighed. Why must be so persistent...? He looked her in the eye...and he blushed. She's still being cute even as she's being firm. Apparently cuteness was his weakness, because everytime it reveals itself, he tries his best not to do or say something that didn't go her way. As a Prince, that may have been really humiliating. But as her friend, he had little choice but to give in to her wishes. "Ha...okay. You can come this time. I really can't see any other reason why not." Besides, Blaze was still tagging along, so it wasn't like Cream was heading straight into danger, because she'll be able to pull her out of it. Bunnie may be able to do just a good a job with that task, being her cousin. At least strong women would be able to protect her...

...Wow. He also remembered that the strong girls were often the scariest ones. It was a good thing that he was able to behave for such a long time. Negative consequences would be severe. Nope. Don't make the scary girls angry.

This would prove to be a difficult task later on.

"I hear Papa heading out already, with the others. We better get ready and go with them, quickly." He finally says, standing up and running out of his room.

The next Koopaling on their list of rescuing was Bowser's only daughter, Wendy Koopa. So as such, he foynd it highly important that he gets her back soon. There was no question that he would be trying his hardest to wrench her from this possession. This would be one of those few times he regards to his daughter with extreme thoughts, becsuse it couldn't be brought out of his mind.

Because most father's would do anything for their Little Girl...

**(Wendy's Castle) **

The group travels in front of Wendy's Castle, intent on retreiving the Koopaling from the structure. The guess was that it wouldn't be as easy as last time. Bowser was now beginning to understand why Mario would have such an agitating time battling the Koopalings. They all kept getting stronger each time they made an encounter with him. And he had to say, it was NOT fun to have karma treat him like that.

"Funny to have this much Karma, eh Bowser?" Rouge poked.

"Quiet bat, or else I'll clip your wings."

"I'm just sayin..."

"Can we not do this, guys? Can't we just have a friendly conversation?" Dixie asked nicely, with Diddy doing thumbs up as a sign of agreement. No one would heed them, of course, but it didn't hurt to try. Not for her.."Oh boy, of course they wouldn't heed the little ones..."

"Meh, you gave it your best shot." Junior shrugged.

"And that's what should matter!/Chao Chao!" Cream and Cheese said, in unison.

"Alright guys, enough small talk. We gotta get to Wendy." Bowser took charge again. "Little ones, take the safer way upwards. Everyone else is going through the doors."

"Roger!" Dixie nods, as Diddy gripped on to her as she twirled her long blonde hair and takes for the skies.

Junior didn't need any assistance of his own to go forward. All he did was arrange and call for his clown car. It flies towards him and Cream. He helped her inside it first like a gentlemen would...seriously, he is baffled by the influence he has on her. How does that keep happening?!

Bowser sees the little ones safely get into the castle with the windows. "Alright, they managed to get inside. Now what may lie ahead for us...?"

**"Pain and Suffering, that sounds like a good start." **The shadows around the castle shifted out of their place, and a black blob shaped itself out of the ground, and Mephiles appeared out of it completely. **"Good evening, King Bowser. Donkey Kong. Silver The Hedgehog. And of course the Lovely Blaze The Cat..." **

"Spare us your fake manner crap, you dark blob. I'm here to take my daughter back out of your seriouspy creepy claws!"

**"Oh dear, there seems to be some sort of mistake. You see, she's not really interested in coming back with you like all of the other Koopalings, you know. You made them each irreversibly upset, in different ways."**

"Shut your mouth!" He then realized Mephiles doesn't have a mouth... "...Shut up! They're pnly like this because ypu messed with their minds!"

**"Perhaps. Or maybe we have finally provided them the courage to speak their mind against their incompetent excuse for a king...and a father." **

"You-!" He was about to retort but he felt another dark presence sneaking behind him. It felt like Dark Bowser had emerged from his shadow.

**"You, as in you should probably worry about your own well-as you always do." **Dark Bowser clenched his fist and punches his counterpart hard in the face, knocking him ten feet away and into the dirt. He summoned up multiple Dark Koopa soldiers and sent them after him.

He called upon Mega Shadows to assist him. "Now** then...how about you guys do me a favor and keep Lady Blaze busy? I need to speak to Silver..." **

Silver could already feel that he was marked a target, so he got himself ready for whatever was thrown at him. Which was surprisingly not an attack of the physical kind. All Mephiles did was stalk towards him with his head tilted to the right. Silver cautiously brought up his PK glow amd was about to make , but Mephiles had stopped hom with an unexpected question.

**"Tell me something Silver. You do realize how insignificant your being here is...right?" **

His glow disappeared at this aspect. "What are you going on about now?"

**"You come from a destroyed future that seems to be irreparable. Every attempt you made has become useless. Fixing a bad future is impossible in your case, because it makes the reason for time travel meaningless, thus leaving the events that caused the astrophic future unresolved." **He raised his hands. **"You're stuck in a timeless loop, trying to save a future that's impossible to save. It defies the casual censor of time travel."**

Silver already knew that he was trying to get under his skin. The unfortunate thing was that it was working, and Blaze could see it from here. "What's...your point of all of that?"

**"You do not understand yet? You are taking part of a rather pointless mission, because it will never end." **He spoke darkly. **"Your existence here...is worthless. Someone like you cannot change anything."**

Mephiles has gotten his desired result. Silver had lashed about by using his Grab All, and tossed all of the rocks around him in a ring circle towards his target. Mephiles merely disappeared into mist, indicating that he was only a mere decoy. Silver was intent on attacking again, though the shadow appears right in front of him, surprising him and cutting off his focus.

**"What makes you think you bear as much significance as Sonic or Shadow?" **

Silver didn't understand why he froze completely when Mephiles stated this with clear precise disrespectful intent. Mephiles clawed at his chest, he took too long to dodge backwards, and he had three bloody claw marks as a result. He couldn't regain his focus long enough and he was blasted by a burst of purple energy, and was knocked right into a tree, which knocked some air out of him. He looked up to meet a dark lance just centimeters in front of his face.

**"No. In all honesty, you lack certain traits that both Sonic and Shadow have. It is those lacking traits that keeos you in one place, while they continue to accel to new heights. Therefore, your significance anywhere is hopeless. Which won't matter to me, all three of you will fall, eventually." **He raised his dark lance. **"Do the future a favor and just vanish." **

"I do not know him very well, but I do believe he deserves a second opinion."

Mephiles turned towards the sound of the voice, only to be viciously knocked away by a forceful Homing Attack from an unknown source. He recovers slowly as he gets a visual on who sneak attacked him. He nsrrowed his eyes after realizing who it was. **"I see...the Gizoid has switched alignments..." **

"Hey Crystal Boy!" Donkey Kong grabbed him by the head, greatly surprising him. "Ya might want to focus on kore important matters...like me." He winded up his giant fist and slams it into his back with tremendous force. "Giant Punch!"

**"Ngh!" **He took the hit full force and crashed into the castle wall, and gripped his side. He forgot he wasn't very durable, and against Donkey Kong, that was an unwise match.

Silver was helped by Emerl, the one who had just saved his life. "Emerl...?"

"Eggman did not tell you my repairs are complete? That sounds like him, in some way." He responded, helping him up. "Now I would like to chat with you a bit, but we have to drive these guys off." Silver was noted by Eggman that Emerl did not have an original personality, but he seemed to be thinking on his own merit. Interesting. "Now I will just have to even things out. You can help Donkey Kong deal with Mephiles. I believe Blaze can take care of herself. I for one, will assist Bowser."

"Uh...alright." Silver nodded in slight confusion. Emerl seemed to know what he was doing.

Bowser wrestled with his dark self, as they grunted, red and orange fire mixing with dark purple, while pushing their paws against one another with immense might behind their arms. Then they stepped a couple feet away from one another and punched one another in the face multiple times, each causing a loud quake to echo throughout the area, and neither was giving in at the slightest. The ferocity on their faces was immense, ESPECIALLY on Bowser's face. He was in an very agitated mood, since Dark Bowser was standing between him and Wendy. It was different this time around.

He pushed Dark Bowser with immense physical strength, and fires a chain of fireballs at him. This was countered with just as much dark fireballs, which collided and explodes, almost taking out the entire area. Blaze's enhanced control over flames made sure that none of the fallout flames hurt any of her allies. The debris clears, and a large hole was a result of the large explosion. Dark Bowser was not slowing down in the slightest, while Bowser was just getting more and more angry, and it was affecting his focus, just slightly.

**"You seem extra irritated on this part, King Bowser. Is something the matter?" **

"Be quiet, shadow fake...do not irritate me any more than you already have..."

**"May it be that it is one of those 'father-daughter' deals that I have heard Zavok say he wishes to put you through? He also said that dealing with Wendy and Ludwig would be the most difficult challenges...and he says you know why." **

Bowser just clenched his fists hard and his sharp teeth grinded together. Getting under his skin constantly, was not something h wanted, yet he keeps letting it happen. Not his wish. Luckily Emerl interrupted them both by launching a Homing Attack at Dark Bowser. He turned and caught the attack his large paw and tossed him across the field, though he easily recovered by uncurling and bouncing off the castle wall. He dash forward with a Spin Dash in an attempt to break his guard. It was successful as he was sent skidding back a couple feet, though he still stood his ground. Bowser takes his chance and spun at him in a spiked ball, hitting his back as hard as he could. Though a wall of dark goombas to weaken the force of the blow, which somehow actually helped, as he recieved minimal injuries.

Mephiles glared hatefully as he was being pushed back by the combined efforts of Silver and DK. Donkey Kong would strike the ground with his fist so hard that many rocks would propell up in the air, Silver would grab them with his PK and throws them down towards Mephiles like rain. He would always turn into his base form to swiftly dodge it, but when he returns to physical form, DK would be ready to use his Giant Punch to send him across the field. The fatigue would grow and become more and more apparent as each blow lands. It agitated him because he lacked the endurance to take the punches.

Silver placed his hands on the ground and Mephiles was struck with green energy, and was temporarily paralyzed by the effect. Wtih him unable to move, DK stood over him and raised both of his fists. "Hey there. Bye there." He brought his fists down on him with a mighty slam, cracking the ground in different directions. Not convinced, he repeated this procedure up to ten times, relentlessly. After he finished at last, he stepped back from the focused crater he placed Mephiles in. He grabbed his leg and lifted him upside down. "Hey buddy. You still with me?"

**"Ugh...I curse you...curse you for this humiliation...damned ape..." **

"So I guess you'll be coming with us now, shadow blob, thing. You have questions to answer."

**"Keep thinking you are on the winning side, scum. I already have a plan in mind that will keep you lot occupoed for quite a while. But none of you will ever figure it out until it's too late. We'll let you gather the treasures, but we won't make it easy. I have a special way to deal with all of you, soon." **Mephiles disappeared in a puff of smoke, as did Dark Bowser, with a distraction of dark smoke.

Bowser rubbed his jaw, walking alongside Emerl. "What are those creeps up to now?"

"I am unsure...but I doubt it will be something we like, obviously." Emerl stated. "With either way, we should just wait for the others to retrieve the Chaos Emerald. That's all we can do, since Mephiles thought ahead with that." They could see a dark purple barrier surrounding Wendy's castle. "They're on their own right now."

"Great. Just perfect." Bowser snarled, sitting on the ground and folding his arms impatiently.

**(Inside Wendy's Castle) **

"I told you we don't need any help with this! We're fine on our own!" Junior grumbled as he and the others climb up the stairs, rather annoyed by Rouge keeping them company.

"Sorry, kiddies. Bowser don't want ya going anywhere without adult supervision." She said while patting his head cheerfully. "So consider me a guardian on this latest castle conquest. I'll help ya out."

"We didn't ask for your help!"

"That doesn't mean we don't need it." Diddy Kong shrugged at him. "Because all of you Koopalings are tougher than you look."

"Does that truly require five of us to bring her to her senses?"

"No. Rouge and Dixie can take care of any extra enemies that may try to cause us problems. You, me and Cream can deal with Wendy."

They stepped through the main door to Wendy's room, which was actually quite large, to suot her nature of occasionally being greedy. They could see her walking around her own throne, twilring her rings in one hand, and holding the Red Chaos Emerald in the other. She seemed quite calm, though it may be a farce. She turns to them with a raised eye. "Oh...so you came, Junior?"

"Wendy, whatever they said to you is all a bunch of junk! This isn't who you are, whatever it is!"

"Really now, little brother? What would you care about it?"

"Huh?"

Wendy began slowly walking away from the throne, keeping her eyes on Junior only. "It's been you. It's always you who gets most of Daddy's attention, most of his time...most of his love."

"That's not true!"

"Of course you being the youngest of his children, you would be oblivious to what's right in front of you. You mean you never noticed? Every time we went a bit too far with our mischief, we get a strong and hostile lecture. But when YOU do something, all you get is a pat on the head and a small warning. Realize how unfair that is to us? Well? Do you?" She repeated. "You never get any consequences, the rest of us do. I think that more than proves that you're the obvious favorite of the group. You soak up all that attention and leave little for the rest of us. You may or may not have known that you did, but it's the truth. And now we each have a chance to get payback on you for doing so."

He didn't know that most of his sibling's felt this way. It was always just a bit of playful jabs but now that it has become serious, he didn't know what to do. All he did was stare at the floor. He unknowingly robbed most of the care Bowser gave the other Koopalings before he came along? Or...did he know and just did not care?

_Am I...really that selfish...? _

"Stop it! That is enough!" Everyone jumped when they heard Cream shout out against Wendy, while she stood in front of a shocked Junior. "Excuse me for shouting, but you need to stop picking on Junior!"

"Oh? And what would you care, rabbit?"

"Junior is your little brother! You're supposed to look after him, not try to hurt him!"

"Perhaps you haven't heard, but Junior isn'tour true brother-"

"YES HE IS!" Now even Wendy was taken aback by Cream's outburst. Rouge was the only one who realized that this was unlike her. "You are family, whether you were adopted by Mr. Bowser or not! And families are supposed to stand up and look out for one another, no matter what!" She shook her head. "I can't sit here and listen to you say mean things about Junior when you're supposed to be by his side! I am his friend. And as you are all his siblings, I want to be friends with you all as well. But not if you are going to keep being a jerk to him!" Cream knew the difference between typical family banter and a family feud. She wasn't that naive. "If you are going to keep doing this, I have no choice but to fight you myself!"

"Wha?!" Junior exclaimed.

"Junior. Please. I don't want you to fight with Wendy. It's far too different than the others, and I know why. But we can talk about it later." He then realized that she was dead serious, another thing that was unlike her. So for now, he asked the others to step back.

"This should be a treat. I don't even need the Emerald for this." Wendy says smugly, placing the Emerald on her throne and she glowed a dark outline of Antasma's power.

"Let's go, Cheese." Cream nods. The loyal Chao flies by her side and nods strongly in agreement.

Wendy used her usual attack, a large ring of energy that bounces around the room, though it was slightly bigger than it usually was, and it glowed black instead of yellow, and she swings it towards Cream quick as she could. Remembering her unintentional training on her past adventures, she knew what she could do. She rushed for the attacks and allowed herself and Cheese to jumped through the rings like jumping hoops. She landed on the ground and sends Cheese forward through most of the other rings, and flies just in front of Wendy to throw her off, the he flies around her at high speed which made a small whirlwind to knock her off balance.

Cream continues to attack, remembering her own Homing Attack to keep Wendy further off-balance, and knocked her into the wall. She only glared at her and sent another wave of dark hoops her way to keep her moving, seeing her jump through and fly through most of the rings. Irritated by her multiple evasions, when Cream just clears through a ring, she blasts a ball of purple fire her way, and it exploded right when she goes through. She watched as she fell to the ground, burned. Though she showed even more irritation as Cream just stands back up and stares at her.

"Grr...will you just butt out? We all know you can't win an extended battle."

"Which is why I will have to knock you out." Cream responded. She then bowed her head. "Sorry, Wendy."

"Sorry about what-?" Wendy then realized that has lost track of Cheese. She was looking around rapidly to gain a visual on the Chao. She was not able to gain a visual on him, because he was flying in a circle abover her head to gain enough momentum to be glowing a bright blue aura around him. As he stopped he had gained enough momentum, and waited for Cream.

She stood back up. "Excuse me. Now Cheese, Chao Rush!" Cheese spun around Wendy in a super fast motion, forming a small tornado to spin Wendy out of control. "Now, Chao Cannon!" Cheese regained his momentum and launched himself at Wendy with a strong body slam that smashed her off her platform and into the wall. She coughed slightly, and fell to the ground.

"Ugh...I...ngh...good shot..." Wendy sighed, as she lost consciousness.

The arrival of Bowser and the others indicated that the barrier was officially down. Bowser didn't even eye the Emerald, he was near Wendy in an instant, and he held her in his arms. "Wendy..."

She, unlike her other siblings, managed to regain consciousness. She opened her eyes and blinked a couplw timws at seeing her fafher. "D...Daddy...?"

**(Flashback) **

Bowser was sitting on his throne, doing as he usually does, which is really just barking orders at his followers, ranting about how the Mario Bros kept one-upping him(get it?) with every encounter they have. And mostly...jist to feel powerful. Very few things make you feel powerful like sitting on a big throne. And he could really use that feeling right now.

Wendy has been in quite a sour mood, because of him. And she knew why he did what he did, but apparently she's proved the point that it didn't mean she had to like it.

He has been driving many male Koopas her age a great distance away from her, either with his fire breath or just with immense intent on causing them physical harm. He had no idea why we would react so violently with what Wendy's business was. Kammy said she may have one simple reason why he would be so protective.

"Because she's your daughter."

Before, he thought of that reason as a bunch of hogwash. But as time slowly went by, he was struck with reality. He didn't have to worry about the boys so much, but Wendy was the only girl of the Koopalings. He couldn't bond with her the way he did with the boys. She had a different way of thinking than they did. She found her brothers extremely annoying, and more annoyed that her own father enjoys their antics from time to time and not understanding hers. The thought of it made him sigh.

"Ah boy...I gotta do something..."

Wendy sits in her room, alone, as she thinks about her rather dull day. Her brothers(Junior especially) were being a serious pain in the tail. She honestly did not know how she can handle those morons twenty-four seven. Some acted like smartasses(Ludwig and Iggy) and the rest were just being jerks. But does her father care? No. Just proud of those boys being a bit like him in different ways.

"Hey...uh...Wendy?" She looks up to see Bowser peeking through her doorway, looking sympathic. "Can...I come in?"

"Yeah, sure Dad." She said blankly. He sighed and walked through her door, then sits on her bed beside her. It tilted upward on the left side, as a response to his weight.

"Um...listen sweetie, I...gah, I wish I was better at this..." He grumbled to himself, rubbing his neck. "Listen Wendy, I know you're angry with me, and you have every right to be. It's just...I mean...it's hard for me too, ya know?" He started. "I'm not the best when it comes to father daughter stuff, because I'm all about hanging with the guys."

"I know, Dad..."

He sighed. "...but when I see you, actually growing up and becoming...you know...a woman. It's different with Peach, we're both grown, I actually have to watch over you, watch you mature. I see another male Koopa eye you incorrectly...I don't know why I get the primal urge to just rip them apart. Just, kooping...ha..." He rubbed his face, growling to himself. "Why is this so hard...?!"

"...its alright, Dad."

"Huh?"

Wendy placed both her paws on one of his own. "Look, I haven't been very fair with you either. I shouldn't have expected you to just understand how a girl thinks and feels with a snap. I just wanted to know if you were actually trying. Hearing that you have primal urges take over you just to drive away boys who might hurt me...I guess that counts, in a way."

"Really...?"

"Really."

Bowser smiled. "Well, good to know I wasn't TOTALLY sucking at this Father-Daughter thing. Because now I can unveil your gift." He had it hidden behind his back with his other hand, which he took out to show to her. A magic wand. "BAM! New wand!"

"O...M...G...YOU GOT ME A NEW WAND?!" Wendy shouted with glee, clapping rapidly.

"Yeah, your old one was picking up dust anyway, so I decided to get ya a new one. Kammy can take credit for making it...but it was MY idea, you know."

"I believe you, I totally believe you!" She squealed, taking the wand and hopping around. She then hugged her father tightly, and kissed his cheek, leaving a lipstick mark. "Thank you, Daddy!"

Here, right here, was when Bowser realized that he already had a Princess by his side. His Little Princess. Though...having Princess Peach by his side wouldn't hurt, either. He hugged her back with a grin. "Sure thing, Princess. Sure thing..."

**(End Flashback) **

"D-Daddy...? I..."

"Shh...don't talk, Wendy. What just happened to you is regrettable, but necessary. I just had to get you back." Bowser talked to her quietly, as he turned and began exiting the castle. He didn't even notice that once again the Chaos Emerald was responsible for that memory search. All that mattered to him at the momenr was Wendy, holding her protectively in his arms. "I gotcha, Little Princess. I gotcha..."

Everyone was currently making their way back to Bowser's castle. But not without mental nots left to them by Mephiles and the possessed Wendy.

**(Mephiles) _What makes you think you bear as much significance as Sonic or Shadow? _**

**(Possessed Wendy) _You soak up all the attention and leave little for the rest of us. _**

Silver and Junior, because of these statements, would not be in a stable state of mind until it's resolved...

* * *

**There goes that chapter. The rest of the treasures await the heroes as they continue their search!**

**Review any time you can, sorry for the wait! Forgive meh...forgive meh please?**

**Anyway...bye!**


	44. Muskular, Green Emerald, and Iggy

The shining metal blue armor shines brightly due to the sunlight, as thr robot stall atop a tall hill. Turbo Mecha Sonic stood on this hill, scanning the area around him, as frustration has recently began to overtake him. There were certain items he was currently looking for. Obviously he was looking for the Chaos Emeralds, of course he was looking for the Chaos Emeralds. But he couldn't find them anywhere.

After leaving a trail of destruction in multiple areas around him, he wasn't even able to find one Emerald, at the least. He suspected that Zavok and those other Zeti(excluding Zor) had something to do with it. Their powers do involve manipulating powers of the magnetic field, and the Emeralds have Magnetic properties. This left him unable to scan for the Emerald's, their enerrgy was no longer detectable by him, which was a serious disadvantage to him. He won't gain any of those Emeralds with those kinds of odds. He needed to gather more information somehow.

And he knew of one source of info that was sure to be useful. He activated his jets and launched off into the skies with cold ambition. Time to find Sonic, and gather some intel. There was no way he was going to be denied his power...

**(Group)**

"Okay everyone, we're taking five and huddling up." Mario stated as he allows the three gathered Star Spirits. Eldstar, Mamar, and Skolar floats above the group just to kind of get a feel for it. They were kept in safe containment so that they wouldn't be detected, though now they can have a bit of fresh air. "We found three of you so far, so this is excellent progress. Only four more to go."

"Great job, guys! We're getting along nicely with these collecting!" Sonic grinned. "There's no stopping us, the Stars on our side!"

"Nice pun, bruh." Yoshi snickered, as he holds a Watermelon in his hands, cheerfully eating it. "Watermelon~so...delicious...juicy..."

"Okay, you enjoy the fruit. We get it." Was the laugh from Sonic. "Hey Tails, how are you holding up?"

The young fox yawns as he lies next to Nicole, his eyes being slightly drooping. "I pulled an all nighter...trying to...talk to the others...they are currently collecting the Emeralds...while we're getting the Star Spirits..."

"Then what's with all the yawning?"

"It was...a really long conversation..."

"Aww...come now, Tails." Nicole gently hugged him closer to her. "Anyone ever notice how adorable you are when you look sleepy?"

"Wha..bu...I'm nah...adorable..." Tails yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"You can keep denying it all you want, little buddy. That little sleepy face of yours is outright one of your cutest." Sonic snickered. "For reals, though. You should probably get some shuteye. We're all resting up anyway."

"Okay Sonic...but...I'm still not...that sleepy..."

"Yes you are, sweetie. You're just in denial." Sally smiled. "Mamar, I need your assistance."

"No...but I..."

Mamar floats a little above Tails, using her special power, Lullaby. Glowing musical notes fly above his head in a circular motion. As they do, he feels himself getting sleepy, his yawn being low and adorable. He then lies back on Nicole's chest(unvoluntarily) and falls asleep. "All tuckered out, sweet little thing. Though...aren't you-"

"Bothered by his head on my chest? No no, I do not mind. Of course he would never do such a thing on purpose." Nicole smiles.

"Oh, come ON!" Wario complained, throwing his hands up. "Just how many times is he gonna get away with that?!"

"Get away with what, Wario?"

"...Nothing." he grumbled, kicking the ground. "Furry brat is luckier than I thought..."

"Lucky how?"

"Nothing. Just nothing..."

Mario rolled his eyes and folded his arms. "I'll say it for him. He's just careless."

"What?!"

"You care about money more than you do women! Remember you told me about you and Queen Meralda?"

"She rewarded me with money."

"You STOLE a Bottomless Coin Sack! And you STILL ended with nothing because you were conned out of it!"

"Hey, I had a good shot at being rich and making money!"

"You have your own company! Which is doing quite poorly because you con them too!"

"WarioWare Inc. Is a work in progress!"

"It's a load of crud!"

"Hey, woah woah! Break it up!" Luigi cuts in between them. "Geez, are you two really gonna do this right now?"

"Bah! If Waluigi was here, you'd be in the bickering circle too!"

"That is...very true. But we still don't have a lot of time for this, ya know. Let's at least find the next Star Spirit, first. Then you two can focus on knocking each other out."

"My bet is on Mario winning!" Bow and Starlow said at the same time, then glared at one another when they realized this event.

"Pfft, whatever." Wario turned arpund, arms folded.

"Hey, Wario!" Yoshi called out, pointing directly at him. "You are a Star Warrior! So whether you like it or not, you need to fix your attitude! Or else!"

"Or else what, Dino-Boy?"

"I'll tell everyone about your awkward relationship with your most loyal employee..." He smirked as he sees Wario freeze up...and pop veins.

"No! You wouldn't dare! Keep Mona outta this!"

"Mona? Who's Mona?" Sonic's ears propped up, interested. Shadow certainly wasn't.

Wario knew he slipped up by mentioning her name. "Uh...nothing! Nobody! I don't know anyone by that name!"

"Mona is some young girl, currently still working for Wario. She's in most of Wario's crazy schemes and what not every single time, start to finish. It's hinted that she has a..._strange _relationship..." Luigi whispered all of this in Sonic's ear, which kept pointing upward with interest. Then he turned tp Wario with a sly grin.

"Oh...is that so...?"

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Wario shouted, clearly very offended.

"It means this: Nicole, you got the name?"

"Yes. 'Mona' has been saved into my memory for future use."

"There we go. See Wario? We dropped the subject. But Nicole made sure to bookmark that name. We'll continue this VERY interesting conversation, later." Sonic snickered, meaning every word. "Unless...you wanna spill the beans right here and now."

Wario slumped, more in irritation than actual anger. "Let's just find that stupid star already."

"We are not stupid!" Eldstar, Mamar, and Skolar shouted in unison right over his head. "Learn some manners!"

"Okay I'm sorry! Geez, can't you take a joke?!"

Sonic shrugged. "To be honest...you're jokes are pretty hurtful.

"Only when you're sensitive."

"LOTS of people are sensitive."

"Not me." Shadow said, to Sonic's irritation.

"Thanks for proving my point, buddy." He said sarcastically.

"I'm not your buddy."

"Not with an attitude like that."

"Hey, pointy headed guys. Not the time to be fighting one another." Starlow reminds them, as well as everyone else. "It's about time we get a move on, again. Obviously Tails is too tired to move, so he'll stay with me, Bow, Nicole, Wario, and Amy. The other half can go look for Muskular as quickly as possible. That means Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Sonic, Shadow, and Sally will go after him, quick. We'll watch over Tails, and make sure nothing funny happens around us. Because funny business mostly meams bad business."

Sonic yawned, and stood up after stretching his legs. "Alrighty, I'm all set. So is Shadow." Sally dusted off her vest and stands up, also ready.

"We're-a ready to go!" Mario and Luigi said in unison. They stared at Yoshi, who was still cheerfully eating his Watermelon, much to their growing impatience. "Are you done yet?"

"Juuuuuusssssst a minute." He said, his tongue wraps around the rest of the watermelon and eagerly swallows it, patting his belly and licking his lips. "Ah...okay, NOW I'm all set." He stands up and smiles. "Hop on my back, Princess Sally!"

"Yoshi, I already told you, just call me Sally." She snickered as she hopped on his saddle and pets his head, which he enjoyed greatly.

"Sorry. Force of habit." He said, murring at the letting as he trekked of everyone else for a little bit. "Onward, Star Spirit retreival mission, shall continue! Get to work, nose!" He says as his nose gets to sniffing the air and walking onward, while the others followed his lead, with the Bros facepalming at his antics.

Wario sat against a tree and stared at the sky. "Well that's just great. I'm the only guy left. Well, at least they can't bother me anymore..." He turned and face faulted. The rest of the girls were gathered around the sleeping Tails, remarking constantly on how cute he was when he sleeps. "Seriously?! He can't possibly be worth that much attention!"

"Quiet you! If Tails wakes up too early because of your complaining, you'll get bopped!" Amy threatened, holding her hammer in her hands. Wario flinched at it:s enhanced size, and turned away with low grumbling and lying on the grass.

**(With the guys, and Sally) **

"Now where may Muskular be? Hopefully not somewhere...highly unwanted." Sonic rubbed his quills in a bored manner. "Any ideas, Mario?"

"Well, the last time I found Muskular, I found him in a place called Shy Guy's Toy Box. But the chances of him being there again is unlikely. But he still might be somewhere around the area. We'll have to split up and see what we can find. So...Luigi, you gotta go with Sally and Yoshi. I'll continue on with Sonic and Shadow." Mario says.

"...Why can't I stay with you?" Luigi asked nervously.

"Do you want an increased risk of an enemy attacking you. Because we need a high speed fighter on one side. Sonic, Shadow, and Yoshi fit the description. Yoshi is good for a quick getaway, and those two are fastest of all. We also need Yoshi to take care of Sally, and Sonic and Shadow work best together."

"So do we!"

"So do you and Yoshi. I'll be fine, so will you."

"...I'm better at team-ups with you?"

"...Get going, Luigi."

"Okay..." He slumped and turned away while following after Yoshi and Sally.

Yoshi eyes him with a bit of sympathy. "Hey buddy. Want a hug?"

"No!...maybe...yes, I do." He said glumly. He accepts Yoshi's small embrace, and a bit of puppy licks to bring his mood up, even a little bit. "Okay, let's go. But...can I shift a bit on your back...?"

"Sorry dude, one person per passenger, and Princesses are especially precious cargo."

"...That makes sense..." His mood didn't decrease, but now he was just disappointed. "I guess Mamar can just take us to Muskular, I guess. We better get moving before something happens."

"Dude, don't jinx it!" Yoshi quickly scolded. Neither of them realized that it was far too late.

But Shadow did. He heard something launch at a high speed. And it was heading straight at them. Instinct told him to evade, quickly. "Move!" He roughly pushes Sonic to the side and jumps high in the other direction. Seconds later a missile exploded right where it might have hit them, it was too close a call. Sonic crashed to the ground, but didi a spindash to make himself bounce and recover. Mario used his signature jump to avoid any debris that may have spawned from the explosion.

Everyone recovered rather quickly from the shock of the blast. They looked towards the hill, wondering what could have done that. The shining blue metal plating was easily recognizable from Sonic's point of view.

Mecha Sonic.

**(Music: Rinzler Recomplied: Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Ristance) **

"Ah, Sonic. Fancy meeting you here." He said with sarcastic friendliness.

"Oh that's just great...what do YOU want?" Sonic asked, knowing full well that they might face extreme difficulties this time.

"Nothing of importance to you. I just need information on where the Chaos Emeralds are. Those Zeti are making it impossible for me to track them on my own. So I'm asking you to point me in the right direction." His eye visor glares red. "Don't think I don't know that you know."

"...Know what?"

"Do not mock me, Hedgehog."

"I can't understand a word you're saying."

Mecha Sonic only flies in the air. "Very well, keep playing the fool, a bigger one than usual, anyway. Let's see just how far you're wiling to take it."

"Yep, he means business. Sal, you maaaaaay wanna get outta here."

"Good news Luigi, you get to stay with us after all." Mario said, in fighting stance.

"...Me and my big stupid mouth..." He mumbled at his luck.

"Well, Sally. It looks like they have this under control. Time to go!" Yoshi stamped his feet a couple times before running off quickly with Sally on his saddle, taking Mamar with them, and leaving Eldstar and Skolar with the other four.

Mecha Sonic scanned them closely. "I have already defeated you once."

"Dude, you blew the castle up with us still inside, and we were already tired. You cheated. Therefore, that other win was a total fraud." Sonic stated simply.

Mecha Sonic blantantly ignored him, warped behind him as he connected to the ground and charges a spindash against him. Sonic turned around and jump right over the spindash. Mario sent the metal ball sent the metal ball flying with the swing of his hammer. The metal armor reduced the damage done, and he recovered quickly, mostly unharmed. Mario jumped forward, with Luigi reluctantly following his lead, right at Mecha Sonic. He turned into face Luigi's sudden kick, he dodged it easily and grabbed his leg and spun him around to throw him back at Mario, causing them to crash and tumble along the ground rather painfully.

Sonic recovered as he jumps up and charge his Homing Attack, Mecha Sonic does the same, and even Shadow does the same. The duo locks onto him and clash the attacks which resulted in a multitude of sparks firing off one another. Mecha Sonic's metal plating endured a bit longer than their persistance, and he knocked Sonic to the ground immediately. Shadow's endurance proved superior and managed to keep an even ground with him, and they continued crashing at one another with even power. But once again the difference in enhanced endurance allowed him to be pushed back and blasted by rockets. He recovered rather easily as he landed on the ground on both feet. Though another rocket was launched his was and blows up in his face, quite literally.

Mario helps Luigi up, and they both jumped high upwards to avoid a spindash attack headed their way, high speed. Though he circled around them and barreled right into Luigi's back. He was about to attack him again, but was struck back by Mario's hammer. There was only a slight amount of damage initially done, though it was definitely visible. He jumped after him and swings again, though the superior speed of the enemy was made clear as it was easily dodged. He grew slightly frustrated and continued trying to land a solid hit, Mecha Sonic either dodging quickly or warping out of the way completely. He then struck him hard in the head super hard, but the head of the hammer bounced off and flew a few feet, hitting the ground.

Mecha Sonic simply stared at Mario, who sweatdropped. "Crap!" He then gagged as the mech shot his arm for his throat, holding him in midair.

"Ah boy. That ain't good." Sonic jumped again for an Axe Kick to the Mech's head, cuasing him to let go of Mario and regain focus on Sonic. He thought he could jump out of the way, though the attack was feigned and he was sent spiralling through trees with a brutal Axe Kick of his own. He then used a charged Spindash to push Mecha Sonic back far from their current spot, but was still knocked back after the momentum was gone.

Mario recovered after a time, and tried to think of a way to break through Mecha Sonic's strong defense. He tried for a Bro Attack with Luigi. "Luigi, time for a Bro attack, one that is heavy hitting."

Luigi thought for a moment. "If heavy hitting is what we need, this calls for Mighty Meteor."

"That'll work." Reaching for their pouch, they took a meteor in their hands and tossed it in the air, and it grew several times its own size. Mario then slammed it with his hammer, and it bashed Mecha Sonic in the back, knocking him off balance. Luigi takes out his own hammer, and bashes his own hammer into the meteor, which smashed into the front of the mech. This pattern continued on, leaving him unable to move. "Sonic! Shadow! Add on to the damage before he fully recovers!"

"Right! Shadow, let's go!" Sonic declared, charged up his spindash, Shadow grumbled before repeating the action. They both launched and circled around Mecha Sonic at high speed, floating in the air in a dome like field. The velocity of this triggered a electrical orb in the middle, which continued to grow larger until they stopped completely and watched the electricity explode, doing severe dsmage to Mecha Sonic, causing him to fall to the ground. He was damaged, but not enough to stay down. "Geez, you have gotten stronger."

"I would just go ahead and release my restraints on battling you...but you've outweighed my patience." Mecha Sonic then stood back up as if he wasn't damaged at all, much to their shock. "I don't require your information anymore. I'll find my own intel."

"Hey! If you think you're so tough, why don't you just take me out now, nuh?"

"Because for it ti be a victory, I want to hear you say, 'I give up.'" He said simply, as he took for the skies at high speed. He was basically asking for the impossible, if he ever wants a 'true' victory over Sonic.

"Seriously? He wants me to give up in our fight? Pfft, the odds of that happening are equal to Shadow actually wanting to be social." This earned a heated glare from him, but he didn't notice at all. "Anyway, he seems to be backing off for now."

"That's a definite good thing." Luigi claimed, sighing to signify his exhaustion. Fighting someone with metal armor may be one of the most unfavorable fights he likes to be in. No matter what physical blows you use, your body aches. Like for REAL.

Yoshi and Sally eventually return to them, though covered in bruises. Sonic eyed them in confusion. "What happened to you two?' Certainly they had an easier time in their search, but still.

They both turned to each other and shrugged. "It's not that long a story."

**(Short Flashback)**

"Where Muskular at? Where he at? Where he at?!" Yoshi repeatedly says, sniffing the air with Sally on his saddle.

"Calm down, Yoshi. I can sense that he is close, but we will have to proceed carefully either way. Nothing here is certain." Mamar flies above them, following them with ease.

"Sorry, I just wanna get this done so we can move on. I'm hungry."

"What?! You just ate a whole watermelon a while ago!"

"That, my dear lady, is a snack. I haven't had dinner yet."

"You can't possibly be that hungry...?"

"Don't believe me?" Yoshi challenged playfully.

Sally raised an eyebrow and hopped off of him for a second as she turned to Yoshi. He stood up a bit higher to give her a better position. She placed her head on his belly and listened. She was shocked to hear that his belly did indeed roar louder than a tiger would, two times over. "Geez...you really are still hungry..."

"I'm a glutton. And proud of it." He grinned. "I can eat almost anything, remove any obstscles from my way, and I'm a hero of my species. That's just a few of the reasons Mario chose me as a loyal heroic partner."

"And the fact that you kinda raised him and Luigi?"

"Yep."

Mamar shifted her head forward. "There!"

Muskular was standing in the center of a group of Shy Guys, the not so nice ones, keeping him in a cricle with not much hope for escape. They had spears in their hands. Sally saw a problem. Yoshi...saw his food. "This is my chance."

"Chance...?"

"Sally, just use your Ring Blade thingies to keep them from stabbing me. I'll take care of the rest." He says. She shrugged, and got back on his saddle, and he charged foward through the group of Shy Guys.

Many of the Shy Guys were shocked by the sudden emergence of a Yoshi with a chipmunk on his back. They all scattered a bit as he barrels through them headfirst, resulting in a continous headbutt. Then he lifted one upward and shot his tongue out to catch and swallow the Shy Guy. A few others ran at him with spears raised and poised to jab, though Sally cut the spiked part away from the staff, leaving them as nothing but harmless sticks. Then they too were quickly caught by his sticky tongue and promptly eaten. This goes on for a long while, but then they joticed that they were almost non-stop, and were building up in numbers, quickly.

Sally got off of Yoshi and eyes the Shy Guys with cautious eyes. Then she saw a Mega Guy stomping across the ground, and she stood her ground. "That's...a pretty big Guy..."

"Ah don't worry about it. I'll just swallow him too."

"Don't be crazy, you can't swallow something that big!"

"Once again, you underestimate a Yoshi's eating capabilities. Observe." Yoshi runs for the Mega Guy, dodging all yhe smaller ones by using his extended Flutter Jump, and dodges its own charged tackle with agiltiy he began to use. He avoided all of his attacks, then wraps his tongue around the Mega Guy, and hada bit of effort of swallowing him and turning him into an egg. A REALLY big egg. "This will clear you guys out real quick. Mega Eggdozer!" He pushes the giant Yoshi egg and watches as it bowls over and all of the remaining Shy Guys in the area. Recovering, they stepped back a couple paces on fear, then took off completely, knowing that victory was not going to be possible. With the enemy now out of his way, Yoshi shot his tongue and grabbed Muskular, whipping him back to him and Sally safely. "And that's that."

"...I gotta tell you, I have never seen an egg so big before. That must have been quite difficult to lay." Sally said. "...how can you lay eggs, anyway? You'rs a guy."

"Well-"

"You know what? Forget it. Don't wanna know." Sally shook her head rapidly and just climbed on his back and he began moving again.

Muskular floats around them both, along with Mamar. "...I think it works like-"

"I SAID...I don't want to know." Sally repeated more forcefully. No one pushed the issue anymore.

**(End Flashback) **

Yoshi and Sally smiled at one another. "It was easy. That's all you need to know."

Mario was a bit skeptical, but Sonic shrugged. "Works for me. Three more Star Spirits to go. Let's regroup with the others." He said, walking back to came, everyone else following him with a sigh.

**(Bowser's Castle-Silver's Dream) **

Silver didn't remember being back in his future. Nor did he remember being here alone. He could have sworn he was in Bowser's castle with everyone, and he doesn't remember being transported back to his future. How did that happen? Where is he, truly? And why? Nothing was making sense, and he was too confused by the whole thing.

He was about to go explore, but he felt himself being struck from behind by something fast. He crashed facefirst into concrete, which was rather painful. He got up to see what had caused the attack, and possibly retaliate. But he stopped short when he realized who it was.

"Sonic...?" The blue hedgehog stood across from him, kicking his feet in the dirt. "Wha...? What are you doing...?"

The blur hedgehog sighed, and shrugged. "Silver...you can't keep folding under pressure, ya know. If ya want to do something, just go on and do it. You can't let bad guys tell you otherwise." He looked to the sky. "Ya gotta have more self-confidence than what you have now."

"What-" Silver started to say, but then something warped in front of him and kicked him in the chest, causing a slight crater to form in the ground when he made contact, and he coughed slightly at the pressure. His ribs almost felt broken from the heavy blow. He heaved a bit before fully recovering, and looks up in shock again. "You too, Shadow...?"

"Is that all it takes to bring you to your knees, Silver? Because if it is, it's pathetic, to out it bluntly." Was the hostile response. "We're in a larger conflict than ever before. You can't afford to to be knocked down so easily. If that's the case, you won't last much longer."

Silver was not shocked by the hostility in his voice, but by the words he used with it. "What is this about...?"

"You cave in too easily, dude." Sonic said simply. "You gotta build up your confidence, or else you won't have the will to carry out your goals."

"And if you don't have the resolve to carry through them no matter what happens, you might as well not have any." Shadow followed.

"Having willpower helps you keep your cool. You gotta stay cool when you're hanging with someone hot-tempered like Blaze. You also gotta be able to make your own choices. Can't feel pressured by someone to do something at a time like this. Not this time."

"Know this, Silver. Blaze is royalty. Royalty cannot be protected by someone who doesn't have resolve. She knows what her purpose is. You have yet to find yours."

Silver shook his head. "What's the overall point of all this?! Why are you telling me this?!"

Sonic sighed, then stared at him worriedly. "We're saying you gotta build yourself up, man. Quickly."

"Or else you're nothing but unnecessary weight on our shoulders. I suggest erasing that part of you, and soon." Shadow stated with cold indifference. Silver was about to dig further into it, but then he saw Sonic disappear into wind, and Shadow morphs into something else.

Mephiles.

"What the-?!"

**"It's no use. Just allow yourself to fade away from time..." **He held his hand in front of Silver's face, and charged a dark blast. **"I'll relieve you from your burden. Right now..." **

All he saw was a flash of light, and felt nothing else...

**(Real World) **

Silver awoke with a start, his eyes wide and he clutched his chest very tightly. His heart was still beating. That was good for him. That dream seemed awfully real, extremely lucid. He even felt himself possibly dying from that blast. He clenched his fist tightly.

"Damn...that must have been Antasma's doing. Turning whatever that was into a lucid nightmare. I didn't egen realize it until I actually woke up." He said to himself, staring at the floor. "...but I can't deny the fact that the dream was trying to tell me something..."

Peach suddenly entered the room, and looks at Silver worriedly. "Silver...are you alright? What's the matter?"

"...Nothing."

"You can't lie to me, Silver. I could sense your distress from three rooms away."

"How did you-"

"I have powers of telepathy as well, Silver. Your mind was under distress, and I was able to sense it all the way from my own room. You had a rather bad dream, didn't you? Is it something you wish to talk about? You know you can speak to any one of us if you have problems with something."

Silver sighed as he tried to make sense of whatever he just saw. Peach seemed genuinely concerned about him. What would Blaze think about it? He preferred not to find out. He wanted everyone to stay focused, not worry about him. He really needed to get it together. He'll be fine. "I'll be fine. Truly. I just need to get my head out of the clouds." _And out of the fire..._

Peach nodded, reluctantly. "Okay...if anything bothers you..."

"I appreciate your concern, Princess. But...I'm gonna be fine." Silver gets up, uding his PK to make up his bed, and walked out of the room, Peach stilll looking slightly worried. Silver still noticed a bit of nervous sweat on his face, and he wiped it off quickly, shaking his head. "I can't falter. I need to stay focused..."

**(Iggy's Castle) **

Silver, Blaze, Knuckles, DK, Bowser, Junior, Cream, and Diddy Kong were heading for Iggy's castle, as well as the Green Chaos Emerald. Silver seemed at unease, and this wasn't missed by Blaze or Knuckles. The latter lightly punched his arm, which still hurt just a very small bit. "Hey dude. You alright? You seem a bit out of it."

"Yeah...I'm alright."

"You don't look alright, kid." Bowser said, with folded arms. "We really don't have time for mental issues. If you got something on your mind, would you mind spilling it before we confront Iggy?"

"Bowser, give him a break. He doesn't look like he's had a good night's sleep. Yet he still insisted on coming."

"Which is something ill-advised, in my opinion." Blaze remarked, not turning her head.

"What do you mean by that?"

She sighed. "Silver, if you needed more time to rest, you should have just said so. Pushing yourself so far without rest could be very harmful to your health. It would get in the way of whatever conflict lies ahead.

"I wasn't feeling tired anyhow. I promise you, I'm fine. I just need to catch my breath, then I'll be fine. Promise."

Blaze stopped, and turned to them, with a firm but blank stare. It made him stop in his tracks, nervously. They musy have been standing there a full two minutes, with her just quietly staring while he was afraid what might come next. But then she finally relented. "I know you're not being truthful with me, since you're not a good lier. But I'm trusting that you know what you're doing, Silver." She stated. She then turned and moved on, with Silver sighing with relief. Her hard stare penetrates walls quicker than her flames, but he managed to hold on.

With a little time passing, they reached the castle at long last. To their surprise, Iggy was already standing in the window, grinning wildly. "Sup guys! Hi Dad!"

Bowser didn't break his hard glance. "Iggy. I'm here to take you home, and get the Chaos Emerald-"

"Whaaaaaaaaat? Nuh-uh. No can do, Pops. I'm having a lot of fun with it, I don't want to give it up so soon without a bit more experimentation. And other stuff."

DK raised his hand. "Listen kid, we really don't wanna keep hurting you Koopalings. But we need that Chaos Emerald."

Iggy placed a paw near his ear. "What was that? Sorry, I don't speak stupid."

"Wha?!"

"Stooooooopid Kongs! They should change your name to Stupid Kong, since your brain can't be as string as your fists!"

"Watch it, you little brat!"

"Talk to the tail, bruh!" He flips and wiggles his tail, lightly smacking and making silly faces at Donkey King specifically, with a grin of a complete maniac.

Cream turns to Junior in confusion, as well as Cheese. "Why is your brother saying these things, Junior?"

He just shrugged. "Of all of us, Iggy is the most demented. I doubt even he knows what he's doing."

Iggy kept grinning. "And now, for some fun. First off...Pit Traps!" He pulled a lever to his right.

"What are you talking abou-" Blaze took a step forward, but then the ground caved in beneath her, and she fell into the hole. "KYAAA!"

Everyone just paused for a moment, the guys blinked in utter confusion. Diddy broke the silence and stared into the hole. "Did...did she just go...Kya?"

"I do believe she did./Chao..." Cream and Cheese said in unison.

Silver rubbed his quills. "Yep, she sure did..." He then looked to the side and blushed slightly. "It actually sounded...kinda cute..."

Blaze hopped out of the hole quickly, dusted off her shirt and skirt, and placed her hands on her hips. "Are you going to hand over the Chaos Emerald, or not?" Everyone else anime fell at this. She's acting like nothing happened!

"Now that's what I call focus.../Chao..." Junior and Cheese also said in unison.

"Oh, someone getting a bit impatient? Me too! Let's actually do something." Iggy holds the Green Emeralf in his paws, and his eyes glowed green. "Let's get started. Mind if I introduce you to my enhanced Chain Chomps, they wanna say hi." On his cue, glowing green Chain Chomps out of the ground, five in total. "Mind playing with them? They need a workout. As for you little bro, you can come get me yourself."

"Challenge accepted!" Knuckles punched his fist into his palm. The first Chain Chomp launched right at him, and he managed to catch it with his hands, though was pushed back a great deal.

Donkey Kong and Bowser engaged the other Chain Chomps, managing to catch them while not losing any ground at all, despite the creatures being Chaos Empowered. "What's wrong, Echidna? Can't catch a ball?" Bowser taunted.

Knuckles reacted violently. "What did you day?! Grr!" He went and punched the creature right in the face, and it crashed into the side of Iggy's castle, making a hole through the wall, and even one out on the other side. It was left unconscious from the eneraged punch.

"That's more like it."

Junior chased after Iggy, alongside Crean and and Cheese, as well as Blaze, as a precaution. Junior calls Iggy demented, it also means he's the most unpredictable. That needed some precautions. Plus, his tower was filled with lots of vines. She could burn through them, most likely.

"Hey guys! Glad you caught up with me! Now we can play a bit, how's that sound?"

"Can we please not be fight one another? It's not getting us anywhere..." Cream begged quietly.

"Sorry, no can do. Fighting is something I like." He said simply. "So now I'll use a bit of Green fire to just blast you guys a whole bunch! That'll be fun!"

"Fire will not work on me." Blaze stated.

"Good point. So how about you hang back there a bit?" He said simply. More vines then shot out from the walls and caught Blaze in an unshakable hold. The energy chaos Energy was protecting thek from Blaze's fire. Iggy thought ahead, farther than the thought he did. "Okay, now it's an even thing. Wanna play now?"

"We don't have the time for games, Iggy!" Junior shouted, as he jumped up and withdrew into his shell, gaining speed and crashing his shell into Iggy's shell, and they bounced off one another. He landed on the ground, while Iggy still lied within his shell, and smashed into him with higher speed.

"Hah! You're far too slow little bro!" He chanted. He was then struck with Junior's own shell attack, which knocked him off balance, then he was knocked off completely.

"Yeah, well you don't have a lot of power behind your strikes! Stop messing around!" He growled. They then continued clashing at one another with increasing force each time. With time passing, They both became tired with the increasing fatigue. And after a while, Iggy held his hand up, and Junior stopped mid-flight.

"Alright alright, you win."

Junior blinked. "...What?"

"I give up. Ya win. I don't wanna fight anymore."

He seemed confused, and unclenched his fists. "I thought the Dark Energy made you crazy?"

Iggy snickered. "They thought they broke my mind." He tapped his head, and he adopted a super goofy grin on his face. "But ya can't break what's already been broken! Hehehehehehe!"

_He was only PRETENDING to be controlled by the enemy...? He really is a manical genius. But when he...? _Blaze thought. Then she widened her eyes. "You were walking into that dark portal...but I saw that you're fingers were crossed..."

"Ding ding! We got a winner, folks!" Iggy clapped and laughed, allowing the vines to release her. "Now then, that was a lot of fun, but I'm bored playing their game now. I wanna play with you guys."

"This isn't a game, Iggy."

"To me, everything is a game. Makes my days much much easier!" Junior sighed, no longer fighting his brother's crazed attitude.

More time passes, and they got out of the castle. Knuckles, DK and Bowser have already defeated the Chain Chomps. Bowser was surprised to see Iggy was getting through the doors with Cream and Junior.

"Iggy...? You're...coming back?"

"No time for that stuff, Mi Padre. Get a whiff of this." Iggy grinned and tossed the Green Emerald to Bowser, and he got it just in time.

**(Flashback) **

"Iggy...what did you do now?" Bowser facepalmed. Iggy nervously rubbed his neck, as he held a frog in his hands. That frog had Kammy's clothes and wand. "You turned her into a frog?"

"It was another experiment I wanted to try. It was also...a little prank. I wanted to try it on somebody...it was a chance icouldn't bear to pass up." Iggy said with a laugh and twitch of his glasses.

Bowser sighed, and rubbed his head. "Okay, look...next time ya wanna pull a sweet prank...invite me. Because that's hilarious!" Bowser's face changed, and now he too was laughing along with Iggy, and they patted each others back cheerfully.

Frog Kammy merely twitched in extreme annoyance, and kept going 'Ribbit' as in 'Change Me Back!'

**(Present) **

Bowser blinked, as he stared at the green Emerald. "Huh...? Not all of them have serious memories...because that one was kinda lighthearted..." He said. Then he growled. "Make up your damn mind!" He gripped the emerald hard and tossed it, and Silver caught it before it hit the ground. He sighed.

While Iggy was laughing at Bowser's slight misfortune, Silver stared ahead, with the Emerald in his hands. "It was hard to get myself together, but at least we managed." He stared, then he clutched the Emerald hard. "This is the Emerald Shadow always uses..." He stared toward the road this time. In order for him to be of any serious use...he had to get stronger than he currently was. He needed...

He then saw merely a mirage of Sonic and Shadow side by side, ahead of him, their backs turned on him. He adopted a hard, determined stare.

_For the world...my friends...and Blaze...__No matter what it takes...I WILL catch up to you both. I HAVE to! _

* * *

**End of this chapter. Once again, someone had a bit of insight on their minds. How will things progress from here? Next Chapter will be featuring the next Star Spirit and Emerald. Next: Misstar, Purple Emerald and Roy.**

**See you later!**


	45. Misstar, Purple Emerald, and Roy

**Reactions to seeing the official trailer for Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam: **

**Mario: Well would you look at that! Yet another adventure! This time it combines Mario and Luigi elements and Paper Mario elements! **

**Luigi: It looks pretty sweet. Look at us go! This one looks like it's goal is to make us laugh. I sure was.**

**Peach: Oh my, we're meeting our Paper Selves? I wonder how this will play out...? Even more, I wonder how it even happened?**

**Bowser: Paper Me is stealing my insults! UNACCEPTABLE! **

**Me: Why in the Spring?! Why can't it be this year?!**

**Wario Bros: Maybe we'll actually be in the Rpg this time? (Long silence, cricket chirping. Bros look towards the ground, comically depressed)**

**And those were reactions to the official trailer for Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam. Back to the story!**

* * *

What's going on next? It's not something they would like to go through. By 'they' it means just Sonic.

"Okay, you know what? No. Just...NO."

"Sonic be reasonable." Sally said.

"No way, guys. I don't have the patience to deal with the ocean again."

"That's okay, Silver already teleported the boat to this location. It goes without saying that it is pretty useful to have someone still at Bowser's Castle who can use Chaos Control."

"Hm. He still has some kinks to work out." Shadow said quietly.

"Give the kid a break. He always gets time whiplash from traveling through time multiple times." Luigi shook his head. "Come on, guys. He went through the trouble of teleporting it here. Might as well ride it all the way to Lavalava Island and find the next Star Spirit. Misstar, right?"

Sonic sighed, scratching his ear. "...Alright, fine. Let's get this over with. Don't wanna spend too much tilo lome in the water longer than I have to. We'd better get going."

"Don't worry about a thing, Sonic. We'll be in and out in the ocean as quickly as possible." Mario said, as everyone began to board the boat. And who knows, maybe you can just sleep off the entire trip."

"That would be just like him. You oughta learn how to exercise more caution." Starlow sighed. Lady Bow huffed. "Hey, what's that huffing for?"

"You're one to talk, little Miss Yellow LoudMouth."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"See, that there is what I mean by loudmouth. Maybe you're the one who needs to exercise caution, because that big mouth of yours can cause trouble in the wrong crowd."

"Um...girls? It would be really nice if you would quit the fighting for now. We really don't have much time for it..."Tails said nervously, staying quiet to avoid a loud backlash. "We really need to get going..." They both sighed and relaxed but looked away from one another angrily. He sighed at the whole thing.

"On the ship now, everyone. Let's not waste daylight. The sooner we head out, the better." Nicole suggested, to which everyone agreed to. Everyone truly boarded the boat and sailed off across the seas. Sonic simply goes to sleep, while everyone else is simply driving the boat and keeping watch for any potential enemies. They were also cautious of any waves that may have been too big for them.

They have been traveling for quite a couple hours now, and the tides have been awfully calm. Not that anyone minded. In fact, they hoped it lasted just a bit longer.

"Hey, at least those Lava Pirahnas won't be bothering us. I already took care of them once before. They won't be coming back." Mario said with folded arms. "The locals should be able to recognize us, then they'll happily give us the Star Spirit. Should be pretty easy. The hard part is actually getting there safely."

"That does seem like the difficult part, but can we get through it?" Sally asked.

"Sure we can. We just gotta keep going and make sure everything works out for the better."

She nodded softly as she stared out into the open sea. It did seem like everything was going alright, but she realized that it can change quite quickly. Shadow then opened his eyes as he watched the water suddenly shifted out of it 's intitially pattern, and unfolded his arms. "The water has changed it 's pattern. Far too quickly for it to be normal. Do you see it?"

"Who cares about the water?" Wario said in annoyance.

"Pay attention you fat fool. If the water shifts too quickly, it means-"

"Something big and fast must be inside it..." Yoshi finished.

Shadow nodded, and turned towards the water, glaring at the sea. "You can't hide from me. Come out of there and show yourselves this instant! Or I'll blast you out!" He ordered with extreme hostility.

"Will you put a leash on that hostile attitude of yours, please?" Sally said, with irritation. He clearly wasn't listening, so she rolled her eyes. She then shook Sonic awake, and pointing at the sea. "We have a problem."

"Underwater problems." Luigi repeated. "And I don't like being underwater very much. Because you can't move very fast inside in it...and you don't know what's inside it, either. That's the thing that scares me the most."

"See Luigi, this is why you're easy to talk to. You understand my fear a lot better than most people do." Sonic snickered rubbing his nose and causing most of the group to facepalm.

"I understand your fear, Sonic!" Amy said, standing very close to him, which he just sighed over.

"Careful, young heroes. We definitely sense a hostile enitity lurking inside those waters. At lesst two of them, to be precise. It appears that water is their main element of battle." Eldstar warned them all with care and caution in his voice. They all accepted the warning with a nod.

It was well predicted. In a few short seconds, two large figures emerged from the water, and jumped out of it super quickly. Everyone dodged the sudden jump on the deck, and they see the two hostile figures on the deck staring at the group. "Well well well, what do we have here...? We have someone swimming through our waters."

"It does seem that way, doesn't it?"

Mario recignized the taller one, and Sonic recognized the shorter one, easily. They were both sharks. One was organic and leader of a shark gang, the other used to be a part of a group, but eventually separated from the group when things just weren't working out with Captain Whisker. Yeah...he was kinda a coward at the time, obviously he wasn't right now. Anyway, their names were Jonathan Jones, and Johnny. "How long has it been, Sonic?"

"Well, I didn't expect to see you all the way out here, Johnny. Haven't seen you since me and Blaze kicked the tin out ofyour boss." Sonic said.

Mario stares at the taller shark. "And here we have the other shark, Jonathan Jones. What are you doing here. This isn't the sea you usually roam around. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for a little rematch with the Great Mario, once again. I just happened to be lucky enough to meet you while traveling thw high seas. I spotted you, now I simply want a little do-over of our duel."

Mario mentally facepalmed at his position. One of his rivals have confronted him at a very unexpected time. He still needed to get to the Star Spirit, which was still a long distance away from them. "Look, I don't have time to deal with this. Can we reschedule this for another time...when we're not all in danger?"

"My mind has been made up, Mario."

"Of course it has..." He sighed again. "Sonic, do you think you can get to the Star Spirit on Lavalava Island, while I deal with this?"

"Sure thing, pal. I'll be there in a flash. Nothing is gonna stop me!" Sonic turned around, then he saw Johnny in front of him. "I stand corrected." Outta the way, Johnny."

"Try makin' me, hedgehog. I'll get to that precious star of yours before you. It seems important, so you won't mind if I take it from you, do you?"

"Yeah, good try. I'm getting there first."

"We'll see about that." Johnny dives back into the water and accelerates at high speed, making his way for the island.

Sonic grinned. "Interesting. Let's see who gets there first!" He jumped on the water and ran at high speed, leaving a large spray of water caused by his feet.

"Sonic, don't just-!" Sally reached out for him, but realized he was already out of hearing range, and she facepalmed. "And just like that...he's gone. Not very surprising."

Jonathan then raised his trident and smirks at Mario. "Let's go, Mario!" He swung his weapon, and Mario dodged with a backflip right off the boat. He reached in his overalls and pulls out an Ice Flower. He takes on it's power and lands on the water, a disk of ice keeping him from sinking into the water. It was necessary quick thinking.

He stands up and watches as the shark was swimming quickly around him in a circle, most likely sizing him up for an attack. He jumped out of the water quickly and jabbed his trident onto Mario, who timed his jump and avoided the sharp weapon by backflipping high in the air, and aiming a ice blast at his back, though the trident spun quickly and smashed the large ball of ice into snowy pieces. He jabbed again, this time Mario catches it before the blade could stab him, and he tossed it and Jonathan far distance away, seeing him bounce off the wster and then sink into it, for a short time. He then lands on the water again, creating an ice platform right when he reaches it, once again.

He tries searching for the shark again, seeing that he has disappeared under the water very quickly. He sees him shoot out of the water and jab his trident forward, Mario dodges to the side, just barely being cut on the edge. He realizes that he was going to repeat this action with increasing speed. He lunged out of the water again and pierced Mario's side again and dives back into the water. It was becoming increasingly noticable that Jonathan was becoming too fast for Mario to catch with any attack. He had to think of something else.

In an attempt to slow him down, he strikes the water multiple times with an Ice Ball, making the water colder each time, and st the same time, slowing down Jonathan to the point of being able to see him clearly, so he was able to predict from where he might strike him next. So with expert timing, he was able to avoid the next trident strike, and caught it by the handle and held it tightly, freezing it completely and them shattered it into pieces, shocking Jonathan to a degree.

"I guess you learned something new today. That trident was never unbreakable. It just needed a bit more force than usual."

"So you disarmed me, big deal. I still have the sea working better with me than they do with you. Let me prove that to ya, right now." A random shark pirate jumped up and gives him another trident."There we go. That's much better."

"Oh of course you can do that." He rolled his eyes. The shark again jabbed into his side, though this too was dodged with successful timing, and he hits him in the chest with another ice blast, and he was sent back again by the force behind it.

Luigi and Tails were watching the battle from afar. It was a bit concerning at first, but Mario was beginning to pull through, pushing the pirate back with many more Ice Blasts that slowed him down each time. It was becoming easier for him to hit due to this extra effect.

The shark was backing up with exhaustion, and used his trident to keep himself standing up, staring at Mario with an amused smirk. "Okay, I admit it...ya got me. You totally got me." He closed his eyes, then swiftly reopens them. "Can't say the same for that moron Johnny, though. We might wanna catch up to your blue friend, as quickly as we can. That guy's ego tends to grow out of control when it's not on a leash. We better calm him down before he did something...stupid."

Starlow and Lady Bow sigher, the latter holding her small arms up in embarassment. That kind of ego paired up against Sonic's is not something they would enjoy. "We'd better go full speed ahead. He could get into uncessary trouble."

"Right. Let's accelerate this rustbucket and catch up with those two." Wario agreed, and the ship powers up and picks up speed. Though it will take quite a bit of time before they could really catch up to the two speedracers.

Sonic and Johnny were neck and neck, racing for Lavalava Island full of steeled determination, not taking thwir eyes off the location at hand, even for a second. Johnny laughed, sneering. "Give it up, hedgehog! You have no chance, not this time!"

Sonic returned a smirk full of mischief himself. "That's what you think! You see, it's been a long time, and things have changed rather quickly for me. Watch and learn, how large the gap is between us." He steadied his feet and used whatever momentum he had left in his boost. He jumped in the air and he boosted beyond the sound barrier, the momentum stopping Johnny completely and knocking him far off course, and into the water. It all happened so quickly.

The guys at the boat heard the loud boom from their position, and they were shaken up by it, quite a lot. They all thought the same thing. Sonic was showing off. Again.

They finally managed to reach the island, where Sonic was waiting for them, sitting in the sand. "Well well, glad you guys decided to show up." He chuckled, only for Wario to kick sand in his face. "Agh! Hey!"

"Whoops. Sorry. Didn't see where I was walking."

"Both of you, knock it off. That Star Spirit Misstar has gotta be around here somewhere." Lady Bow says.

Tails squints his eyes, and points forward excitedly. "Hey look, there is Misstar!" He spotted her on a mountain of sand ahead. "I'll go get it!" He volunteered and flys towards the sand to retrieve the star.

Luigi felt that the sand shouldn't be that high. "Hold on...the shape...the height...star conviently placed on the very top...?" He then sweatdropped. "Oh no..."

Tails then grabs the pink Star Spirit, but she looks at him in panic. "It's a trap!"

"What's a trap?" Tails asked curiously. Then the whole mountain of sand shook violently, and he had a hard time keeping his family. "Hey, what's going on?!" He said, now also panicking. Then the sand fell apart, and he was thrusted into the air. "AAAAHHH!" His yells in shock as he flies up out of control, and falls right back down.

...into the jaws of Petey Piranha. Along with Misstar.

"HEY!" Sonic jumps to his feet, now serious. "That overgrown weed just ate my buddy! So not cool!"

"Let's beat him down until he let's them both go!" Yoshi snarled.

Mario hopped up and Sonic dashed forward, though both were knocked aside by his large swinging head bashing into him. They both recovered quickly and jumped again, this time Sonic used Homing attack on his fins while Mario stomps his head, backflips, and uppercuts the large plant, knocking him on his back. Though he simply flapped rapidly and flies in the air, back on his feet.

"You heard the guys. Let the kid go!" Wario shouts and runs right into him, bashing at his head shoulder-first, a football like tackle. This gave him a mild headache, leaving Wario to grab his legs and swing him around in an arc, before he released him and sent him spiralling into a boulder, head first. His headache increased.

Sonic skids to a stop and charges up a spindash. Amy understands the sign and sends him flying with her hammer, right into his head again, knocking him into the ground again. Yoshi used his own stomp, which was much heavier than Mario's stomp, and he used his own headbutt to bash his skull, though he was viciously slapped away, and rolled through the sand in his egg to try and cushion the blow. He got out of the egg and rubbed his cheek with small whimpers.

"That slap was really painful..."

They did not let up, despite the plants lasting persistence, as they watch him charge them all, as they jumped out of the way to avoid the large tackle. Wario stood in front and stopped his headfirst attack with his hands, as he lofted Petey up and slams him into the ground, punching his head mutliple times before beging backhanded again by his fins. He flies back on balance and roars.

Mario runs towards Petey, jumping up high to dodge a side swing, and stomps his head. He uses the gained momentum to jump up high, with Luigi on top of his head, grabbed his feet, as they did a fast spiral twist, to stomp his head with double the force, certainly stunning him for the longest of times. Sonic took the time to jump up quickly and use Axe Kick to hit his head one more time, knocking him into the ground. This time he did not get up at all. He lands om the ground, turning to the others.

"We sure showed him!" He claimed. Then he noticed Sally was gone. "Eh? Where'd Sal go?"

"Spit him out! Spit him out! SPIT! HIM! OUT!" She was shouting at the unconscious Petey Pirahna, as she gained some air by placing both feet on the side of Amy's hammer and asking her to swing, flinging her into the air and spiralling down on his belly. The force made him whimper, then he spits out Tails and Misstar at the same time. He just sat on his rear, completely caught off-guard at what just happened. She didn't care if he was covered in slobber, Sally hugged him anyway. "Tails! Oh my goodness, are you okay?!"

"Y-Yeah...I think so Aunt Sally..." he says. He looked at himself and cringed. "Agh, gross..."

"At least we got Misstar! Even if she is covered in slobber..." Luigi cheered at first, then cringed at the second part.

Sally glared at Shadow. "And do tell me WHY you didn't help?"

"Wasting my time fighting a giant plant? I don't think so." He responded carelessly.

Sally's left eye twitched as she turns to Sonic. "It's official. I don't like him."

"That's okay, Sal. He doesn't care who likes him."

Mario cleaned off his cap. "Come on guys, stay positive. We only have two Star Spirits left now. Then we can all regroup." At the taste of good news, the gang nods altogether, as they begin heading to the next location.

**(Bowser's Castle) **

"Aw yeah! The sweets! Iggy likes!" Iggy cheered quite happily as he, Cream, and Junior were eating and enjoying Vanilla's home-baked cookies. Out of all the Koopaling's so far, Iggy and Wendy are the only ones who are still awake.

Bowser sat on his throne, lightly tapping his cheek. "Alright Iggy, you got your sweets. Now tell us what you learned. Since you faked being under the enemy's control, you were pretty much a spy. Time to share information."

"Gimme a sec, Mi Padre. Top-notch cookies like these need to be properly enjoyed." He waved off, and eats more cookies while Bowser waits impatiently. He gives the rest of the platter to the others. "Alright, Boss Man. Here is what ya need to know: Those evil baddies are definitely up to somethin' and it has something to do with outer space."

"Outer Space?"

"Yeah. That crystal looking guy(Mephiles) and that weird Beanish(Dark Fawful) guy were trying tomake contsct with something. Or** SOMEONE. **DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN!" He echoed for dramatic effect.

Wendy was not impressed. "Get to the point, lamebrain."

"I'm saying that they must be trying to gain even more friends than they already have. Must be something hig if they need help from all the way to space." He lifts his head up slightly and sees Rouge walking in, and grins. "Now if you excuse me, Dear Father, I'm going back to random mode, again." He jumped away from the throne and right in front of her, while grabbing one hand and on one knee. "My my my, what a beautiful creature that walks into this room. Do tell me your name?"

Rouge smirked, and plays along. "Rouge the Bat. And are you trying to flirt?"

"If you agree with me that you're beautiful, does that count as flirting?"

"Sure, why not?"

He smiles and kissed her hand. "Then I shall say once more: What a majestic bat has walked into this room. So beautiful, so alluring...and so happens to be the BEST treasure hunter in the whole galaxy, no questions asked."

She snickered. "Alright, you've definitely got me as a friend, now."

Wendy rolled her eyes. "Oh brother. Are you trying, flattery for once?"

He shrugged. "You can call it flattery if you want to. I still for reals find her beautiful. In her own special way, as she's a treasure hunter."

Wendy tilted her head. "...Hey...you never compliment me on MY beauty..."

He shrugged simply. "Wendy, my dear sister. We're brother and sister, even if we're foster siblings. We love each other all the samec but let's face it. Sometime's it's just NATURAL for me to think that ya look bad."

Wendy narrowed her eyes, tapping her wand in her palm. "I think it's time for you to leave the room, Iggy."

He held his hands up in defense. "Alright alright, I'm going. But before that..."

"Don't you dare. I mean it, Iggy. DON'T. DO. IT."

Iggy began slowly backing out of the room. Then he whispered ever so quietly: "...Rouge is sexy and she knows it..."

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"The truth cannot be silenced!" He says in playful rebellion, before running away for real, while his sister right on his heels, shouting threats at him. Bowser facepalmed at their antics, while Rouge was holding her sides laughing. She was so amused by this, that if she was ever asked to babysit for Bowser's kids, she'd do it for free just to have a really good laugh. It would really be worth it.

"It's funny to see how much your kids annoy you, Bowser. It makes me wonder why you tolerate them with the amount of patience you have."

Bowser remained stalefaced. "...They are the most annoying, the most insane, the most mind-racking, the most rage-inducing, and they pressed my Beserker Button even more times than Mario himself! They're such a pain in the shell!"

"And?"

As much as Bowser didn't want to say it, something told him that he had to. He sighed. "...In terms of family, they're all I have..."

"Single Dad?"

"...Try Widower..."

Rouge flinched. "Oh...I went too far, did I?"

"A bit, yeah."

She hopped up and flapped her wings. "Sorry chief. I'm a spy, I like to know things. I didn't mean to push it."

"Just do what you need to do. I'll be getting ready to head out." He said. She simply nodded and floes out of the room, still vastly surprised by what she just found out.

"He was always going after Peach due to taking a liking to her. But hearing that she wasn't his first love, surprised me so much. It makes me wonder..." She turned her head back as she flies forward. "He said he was a widower...so what happened to his wife...?" It was a question that only Kamek and Kammy could possibly answer, but they're sworn by loyalty to keep quiet about it. And she feels that if she pokes any further, she'll get burned.

Literally.

**(Roy's Castle) **

Bowser approached his fifth child's castle with a slight sense of hesitation. He could have figured out their game by now. The more of them he fights, the less likely he'll want to fight them. He's only made direct contact with Larry and Morton, while Cream fought Wendy and Junior fights Iggy. He was always out of bounds, fighting the mere distractions thay try to keep him from them. The hesitation becomes more clear with each child.

With Wendy, he couldn't bring himself to harm her. Iggy he couldn't even face because he was outside the castle. This time...he refuses to go inside. If there is anything that Bowser can be sure about Roy, is that they take immense pride in their physical power. They usually prefer to do things head on, but will send out minions just to slow down the Mario Bros and their other friends. But more than likely, they prefer to beat the crap out of foes with their bare fists over anything else. That's what makes those two especially close.

And this exact fact is what restrains Bowser from wanting to harm him. So once again, somene will have to engage Roy in his place, much to his embarrassment and shame. But no one called him out on it. They just stood by and let it pass, if he ever brought it up willingly, because high chances say that he won't really be talking to them.

"I do wonder how Bowser takes it upon himself to rescue his children so desparately. Their relationship is obviously not very healthy." Julie-Su said quietly, walking next to Knuckles. "It doesn't seem to be his lack of good parenting, but the limits of it. One parent can only do so much for multiple children."

"Yeah, I know. They're making them fight him to spite him about his less than adequate parenting." Knuckles responds. "It's ticking him off, but you can see it's taking it's toll on him, unfortunately."

"How cruel of them...and Ix is on their side..." She looked toward the ground. "My skills were taken advantage of because I was angry. I allowed myself to be fooled..."

"Hey...don't sweat it." Knuckles said gently. "Sure you were lied to...but look at me. I'm a scapegoat for being played a fool, which pisses me off A LOT. But...staying angry wasn't gonna do me a lot of good. I usually just blow off the steam and begin working towards a solution. So don't think you're the only one who's made stupid decisions because you're having a bad day."

She looked at him in slight surprise. "You are a Guardian...yet you are tricked constantly?"

He simply shrugged. "What can I say? I'm not the smartest guy in the world. All I can do is get better and hope for the best."

She stared at him for a bit and smiles. "I really appreciate your honesty." This caused Knuckles to smile back. "I must also ask you. Do you trust Finitevus?"

"The guy is pretty much a mentor to me. And he's in a hidden location, so no one can find him and jack him up. So I'm not very worried about what might happen to him. Guy knows how to cover every single inch of his tracks very well.

"Hm...indeed a smart move."

"No more babbling. Let's go." Bowser claimed, as he opens the large doors, and they walk to the main room.

Roy was in the center of the main room, wailing on a punching bag. When he sees the group enters the room, he puches a hole straight through it, while casually staring at them. "Hey there, Pops. What's with the sudden intrusion to my fortress? Oh wait, you want this little trinket, right?" He was holding the Purple Emerald in his left hand.

"Yeah, Roy. Now hand it over. I don't want to fight you."

"Too bad, Pops. Because I'm ready to brawl at your go. Unless you're gonna wuss out, just because I'm your kid? Heard you stopped brawling with us after Larry and Morton. Ya didn' go any further, and allowed others to fight for you."

Bowser hesitated a bit. "I...I..."

"Don't allow him to trip with your mind, Bowser. Let me handle him." Knuckles stepped forward, pounding his fists together. "We've been using all these powers...but I do miss doing things old school. Just our bare fists. Roy is perfect for me to get a feel for it again."

"You want a full-on fist fist fight with me?" Roy asked.

"Dude. You're the brawler of the Koopalings. I'll have nothing to feel guilty for, unless Bowser doesn't approve of it."

Bowser waved. "Go get him."

Knuckles nods. "Got it. You're mine now, Roy."

"Fine then. It's time for full-on face to fists. Come tussle." Roy sets the Emerald down and puts up his fists. Knuckles does the same.

Julie looks at him worriedly. "Are you sure about this? Even when he's not making direct contact with the Emerald, he's still drawing a bit of it's power."

"You dont have to worry about me, Julie. I got this covered." Knuckles politely brushes off her concern, as he approaches Roy, as both their fists are raised. "Let's do this."

"Your move."

DING! Everyone turned to the sound ofa bell, and looked up to see Iggy sitting on the window, with a boxing bell in one hand, and he ringed it with his head. He was alright, just very dizzy. "Fight! Fight! Fight! My head hurts, but fight anyway! Fight for your Prince! Reward will most certainly include gold and snacks! Mostly snacks! Or maybe golden snacks! GOLDEN SNACKS!"

"...He seriously needs to see a psychiatrist." Julie-Su deadpanned.

Bowser pinched his snout. "We DID take him to see one...except he drove her insane before she could even got to say anything."

After that relatively strange moment was finally over, Knuckles and Roy faced each other again. They were now actually beginning their fight now. No magic, no chaos powers. Just...fists. Because BOTH of them like hurting things with their fists if things get in their way. They both also prefer brawn over brains. This...has caused some consequences on their intelligence.

With a shout from each, they both engaged in a forward charge, and ensued in a grapple struggle, gripping each others arms and attempting to push one another back. The amount of force being exerted through their arms could be seen clearly, as they try to push the other back, the ground cracks every time one of them takes a step forward, resulting in neither of them being able to move the other, even by inches. For a few moments, they were not making any progress, not even in the slightest.

But another look says something else about the exchange. They were merely sizing up one another, seeing if they could find anything off about the other. Since their IQ wasn't very high, this didn't last very long. Soon enough they pushed one another away, as they tried keeping their ground. After a minute of this tough guy contest, Knuckles managed to shiff his foot just slightly and gain the boost he need, as he pushed against him hard, it was comparable to a throw. He crashed into the wall, shell first, cracking that too. But it didn't di much damage. He merely shrugged it off and went after him again.

The first punches made contact with one another, and the effect was made clear through all tje cracks in the room widening from the extreme pressure of it. They reapeatedly shot many punches at one another, but neither made any physical contact with one another, not even once. But their fists connected with the other's fast was something they could feel, no doubt about it. The struggle for superiority was real, and there was a high chancw that Knuckles was pulling his punches, as Julie-Su is beginning to think. Bowser for one looked on with interest, neither of them made a snigle punch that actually connected, and he too, wondered if this was on purpose.

The look in Knuckles' eye made it look like he was giving it his all, but big brains like Iggy could tell when someone is clearly pulling his punches, and made it look like an actual fight. It wasn't true deception, but it sure felt like it.

After a long time passing, the two separated, Roy was breathing heavily, on his knees. But Knuckles was still standing tall as he waited for Roy to say something. He eventually does. "How...how did you do that...? The evil energy in me just vanished..."

"Every time your punches were canceled out by mine, I sapped a bit of your negative energy and cleansed it with my own. The tough part was making sure we didn't punch each other for real. But judging from the results, I did pretty good."

Roy faced the ground. "You won the fight, without actually landing a single punch...hehe...clever. You're a clevar guy."

"First time I heard that without sarcasm."

"HA!" Roy slapped his back, grinning. "Ya got me good. I'll give ya tha' Emerald as a payoff." He walked back to the center of the room and grabbed the purple Emerald and walks to Bowser. "Here ya go, Pops."

The Emerald lands in Bowser's paw, and it glows bright...

**(Flashback) **

"Those lousy, cheap, bumbling morons! I outta show em' what for! How dare they insult me like that!" Roy was steaming, and all minions who were in his way were considered very unfortunate. Somebody made the mistake of mentioning his fascination with the color pink, in a negative manner. It wouldn't end well. He was livid.

Luckily Bowser came around before he could go on a rampage. "Hey hey, whst's going on with you? Somebody tick ya off or something?"

"You bet somebody did! Some jerkwad had the gall to tell me that JUST BECAUSE I happen to like the color pink over all colors, they label me a wimp. I ain't no wimp!"

"Of course you're not. Guys just like being total jerkwads. But this must not stand. Only WE can be jerkwads to other people. If its the oyher way around...its just RUDE."

"I know, right?"

"Yeah!"

Roy took the time to properly access the talk they were having, and looked towards Bowser again. "Hey Pops...you don't think I'm a wimp for liking the color pink, especially wearing it, do ya?"

Bowser sighed. "Of course I don't. Look at me. Half my day is spent trying to chase something pink. It's because of Princess Peach that pink is MY favorite color. Well...it's a close second. Blue is my favorite color."

"Why?" Roy asked. He then took time to rethink that, and frowned. "Oh..."

"Yeah..."

They both stared at one another, awkwardly. They crossed a sensitive subject and they didn't even voice the name of it. Neither of them saw that coming, not so quietly. Bowser then made his desicion.

"Son. Only real men can wear pink. You know why? Because they don't give a crap about what people do what they want, when they want, and aren't ashamed to do it. Heck, you pull off wearing pink very nicely. Wendy agreed that pink suits you."

"She did? OUR Wendy?"

"Yep."

Roy sighed, rubbed his head and taking off his shades for a bit. "I'm still not too sure, Pops..."

Bowser placed a paw on his hesd, and Roy looked up to him. He was wearing a prideful smile. "Want me to prove that you have nothing to be ashamed of?"

Three minutes later...

"Outta the way, minions! Royalty coming through!" Bowser pushed through the hallways, wearing pinl shades of his own, walking along like he owned the place, which he kinda did. "I'm just as mighty EVEN with the color pink! Pink cam be a man's color, too!" He stated in a rough voice as he adjusted his shades and points to Roy. "And you can thank Roy my Boy, for being the first to embrace it."

Roy smiled, flashing his shades and pointing back. "Thanks Pops. You're the best."

"Come my son! Strut through the hallways with me, and not give a crap about anything!" He says while pulling his shades back down, Roy doing the same, as they moved through the hallways without a care in the world.

Wendy sees them pass by, and sighs with a smile. "Good for you, brother and father.(Salutes) Congrats for fully embracing the power of pink..."

**(Flashback End) **

Bowser smirked at Roy, who smirks back. "Ya still got em' Pops?"

"You bet I do." Bowser pulled out his pink shades, and puts them on. "Let's get back to my castle...in STYLE!" He shouts as they both strutted out of the room wearing pink, again not giving a crap about anything. No one called them out on it.

In fact, they were quite happy.

**(At the same time)**

Amy blinked once, as she jumped and clapped. "Pink senses tingling! Somebody has embraced the unstoppable power of pink!"

Sonic and Tails merely sweatdropped. "Tails...do you know what she's talking about?"

"No, Sonic."

"Me neither."

**(Back to Bowser's Castle) **

It was nighttime at this point, and Rosalina was calmly looking at the stars above, while Lumas cheerfully circled around her and playing around innocently. She would go back to the Comet Observatory, but she was still needed on the planet. So the Lumas followed her back here and kept her company. She really hopes that the heroes would be sucessful in their quest. It would give her much more peace within herself.

Suddenly she felt something pound, and she held her head, dropping to her knees. Her head was suddenly beginng to hurt very badly and she couldn't do anything about it. She was quietly begging for the pain to stop. Her Lumas stopped playing and gathered around her, super close, all very worried about their mother.

"Mamma! Mamma! What's wrong, Mamma?"

Peach caught on to their chanting, and rushed onto the balcony, helping the Space Princess up. "Rosalina...? What happened? You almost collasped."

She brushed her blond hair away for a moment, as she looked towards the stars in extreme concern. "Something is wrong. Something in space...is off-balance. It won't leave my mind. Just now the impact has come at me at full-force."

"What's causing the off-balance?" Peach asked.

Rosalina looks towards the ground, her eyes instilled concern. "Planets...I sense entire planets..."

"What about the planets?"

"...Dying. Planets out there are dying..." Was her response. "What I don't know...is what's causing it..."

**(Unknown) **

**"There. The message should be received very shortly." **Mephiles says, levitating alongside Antasma and Zavok.

"Excellent. Should we go and make our wish with the Dark Stone, now?" Zavok asked. Mephiles shook his head.

**"Not yet. We have to time this correctly. We have to stay patient until they get here, then we can make the wish. Until then, we'll wait for Mecha Sonic to make his move, then we'll make ours when the smoke clears." **

**"You expect the heroes to eliminate him?"**Antasma asked.

**"It's what I'm couting on. If it's the other way around...well...I can work with that, too." **

"Tell me, Mephiles. You're positive about the move you're currently...will benefit us in the long run?" Zavok asked cautiously.

He stares back at him with a nod.**"Indeed I do. All we have to do is sit back, and wait for the opportunity..." **

* * *

**"And instinct tells me that our business associates will be more than happy to cooperate..." **

Deep in the outer regions of space, a fleet of ships were voyaging through space, in different packs. What is already known is that these ships are all over the galaxy.

A large dark figure was sitting down as he played through a holographic message...sent by Mephiles. It closes it once the message finished, and stares through the screen, out to the stars.

"...Change course for these coordinates. My interest has been caught..."

A piece of the fleet moved away from the others, and headed straight for said coordinates. The other parts of the fleet simply moved another part of space. Their job here was done.

They were leaving a planet, which due to their actions, was now beginning to die. To add on to the cruelty, they simply didn't care.

* * *

**O_O...Mephiles...who did you contact?! **

**Anyway, the next chapter will be up soon. Things are picking up a bit. Or a lot. I dunno.**

**Be sure to leave a review. It's a nice thing to do. Kay, bye!**


	46. Klevar, Yellow Emerald, and Lemmy

**This chapter is now out, and it's probably not my best. But I gave it a try, and I believe I did pretty decent. The heroes are now coming for the next artifacts.**

**(Guest reviewer guest 16 gave me some revelation on Yoshi, so I did just a tiny bit of editing. Thanks for the tip.)**

**And here we go, new chapter!**

* * *

All Tails could see was a large area of stars. Imagination as brought him into deep space. He was currently did not know what was happening, or if he was sure he wanted to know about it. All he truly knew...was that he had absolutely no idea where he was, or why he was dreaming he was in space. There was some chance that he was here all alone as well. Being alone was not something he likes.

"You're here, too?"

"Huh?' He turned suddenly at the question, and was surprised to find that Luigi was there as well. At lesst the whole lonely thing can be crossed out as a possibility. "Luigi? How are you here?"

"Remember we told you guys about that whole Pi'illo island ordeal? Well now I seem to be able to walk in on people's dreams. Of course, I don't do it on purpose. Sometimes it just...happens. So now I'm kinda stuck here until you wake up. Or vice versa."

"Oh..." Tails looked around some more. "Where are we? This can't be space...can it? I feel my feet touching solid ground, but I don't see solid grouncf days vcfvrffcFCC fggd..."

Luigi looked around, then back at Tails, shrugging. "I have no idea. Dreams don't usually make sense. I mean, me and Mario had entire adventure in my dreams, and much of it made no sense whatsoever."

"...so overall, you don't have any idea what's going on?"

"Not even a sliver of an idea." Luigi shrugs and rubs his neck in disappointment.

They both slumped over and sighed at the apparent hopelessness of their situation. Was there any way out of this seemingly unbreakable dream? Because there weren't any Pi'illos to wake them up. Luigi certainly wasn't about to try and shock then awake with lightning. Lightning is painful, despite anything that might say otherwise. Dream lightning somehow hurts WORSE than real lightning. It's unbelievable. Trust him on that. Somehow, it's just true.

It really did appear that they were just stuck there until they wake up. Do they really have no way to pass their time? Because they could truly use something to pass the time. At the very least, they should try finding out why they're here.

_Help..._

Tails' ears flickered upward. That was a very soft and fragile whisper. To make it more concerning, it was a whisper for help. The feeling called upon him. He couldn't help but stand up, and walk towards it. So that's what he started doing, walking towards the sound of the voice, to the surprise of Luigi, who was still too nervous to make an immediate move.

Though he didn't have a choice. He didn't like being alone in an unknown place for too long without company. It's what really made his ventures in large, Boo filled mansions, VERY uncomfortable. "Tails? Where are you going? H-Hey! Don:t just walk off like that! At the very least, wait for me!" Luigi catches up to Tails, staying by his side. "Tails, what's going on with you?" He asked cautiously. He sees that his eyes were completely focused forward, not much emotion at all. "You're kinda freaking me out..."

"Someone is in trouble. Can't you hear it?" Tails said quietly, not turning towards Luigi but still acknowledging his presence. "I hear someone calling for our help, Luigi. We have to keep following it..."

"But...I don't hear anything..." He said nervously. "Well if you say so..."

"I don't see how. It has a soft voice...yet I hear it clearly..." Normally his logical side would question how he could hear the voice and Luigi cannot, but it was too busy trying to find the owner of said voice.

_Help...somebody please...help..._

Tails could still hear the shy and quiet voice loud and clear, while Luigi was still clueless about what was going on in the fox's mind. He seemed entirely focused on following the voice that he himself could not hear. It felt slightly like a wild goose chase. He really didn't feel like mentioning that he's been on plenty of those, multiple times. Calling Tails out on it would be a bit hypocritical.

After a while, Tails stopped, as well as Luigi, because they could both see the same thing right in front of them. A beaming ray of light shining down on a single place, like a spotlight. They could see someone lying there, a shining bright figure, so no distinguishing features could be guessed, despite how close they were.

"...Who...who is this?"

_Please help...you have to stop them...they won't stop...until we all perish...I need your help..._

"My help...?" He asked. "Why do you need help? And who is 'they'? What do you mean by 'until we all perish'?"

"Wait what?!" Luigi yelps at the last part.

_They'll be here soon...there's no stopping them at the momentum they're going...you have to do something...please...help..._

Tails and Luigi were still baffled by what was going on. Mainly because Tails couldn't understand what was going on, Luigi understood even less, bcause he coulfn't even hear the conversation. It was only then that the light brightened to the point of almost being blinding, that they both could hear the voice loud and clear.

_They'll be here soon...please, be prepared to face them. They'll show no mercy..._

Tails hears the voice fade away, though he heard it one last time. This time he was able to decide a gender for the voice...female.

_Please..._

Then something dark and tall overshsdowed the light, surprising Tails and Luigi. The darkness then lashed at them violently, and this was what woke them up at long last.

**(Morning) **

Both Tails and Luigi awoke with a startled gasp. They both clutched their hearts instinctively to check if they were still beating. They relaxed a little when they found out that their hearts are very much still beating. It was more of a relief than they were willing to admit at the moment.

Though the ones they were closet to, managed to sense their distress right when it came up. Mario sits down next to Luigi, while Sonic drops to one knee and places a hand on Tails' head.

"Something in your mind, guys?" Mario says, which voiced both his and Sonic's concerned thoughts. The woke up a bit too abruptly for it to be a comfortable wake-up call.

Luigi found the air to breathe. "We...were having the same dream, at the same time...for some really weird reason. Tails was hearing someone call for help. He was very focused on finding the source of the voice. But when we reached the source, we didn't see anything but a bright light. It spoke to us, but only Tails was able to hear it. After that, something dark and scary lashed at us, and then we woke up..."

"Tails?" Sonic asked. He knew that Tails had something to say.

He looked towards the ground, allowing Sonic to pet his head a bit more to calm him down. It took a bit, but he eventually looks up again. "I heard someone calling for help. I was the only one to hear it, like Luigi said. But we never actually saw who was calling. But she sounded really desparate, and scared."

"She?" Sonic repeats in confusion. Tails blushed and stared back at the ground. He sighed and continues petting the fox's head. "Relax, bud. I'm not gonna make a quip about it."

"I might." Wario said.

Sonic sighed. "So help me, I will knock you out." He threatened, and Wario backed off. "Look buddy, you can tell me. Maybe this is a sign of something important, but you gotta tell us, first."

The foc recollected his nerve and looks up to Sonic. "I knew it was a girl talking, but I only figured it out at the very end of my dream. She definitely sounded like she was in trouble. But she gave me no specifics on what exactly is putting us in danger..."

Sally held her head up with a palm under her chin. "So you had a premonition...yet you couldn't find an descriptive detail on what exactly is coming our way...and somehow Luigi stumbled upon it since they happened to have been sleeping next to one another." She rubbed his hair as well. "Well until we can figure out why exactly you had that vision, we'll have to put it to the side for now, just until we get the rest of the Star Spirits, okay?" She truly didn't want to leave the case unsolved, but they didn't have any more clues that can move them forward on it. Tails nodded slightly. She kissed his forehead and hugged him. "Try not to worry about it too much at the moment."

"Best we can do is hope that whatever was going on in that dream doesn't immediately become reality. We have enough to deal with as it is." Mario tipped his cap, and they all nodded in agreement. Pretty soon, they were on the move again.

"Anyone ever notice that visions of the future out of thin air always means bad things?" Yoshi asked. "I mean, I can't be the only one who noticed this. Future stuff almost always means bad things are about to happen."

"I'm afraid I don't quite understand." Nicole said honestly.

"Well, when it comes to the future, bad things tend to happen to it, or bad things come from it and into the present. Very rarwly does good things come from time travel. Sonic, you gotta understand where I'm coming from."

"Silver was desperate, he came from a desolate future, he was seriously low on options..oh wait, ai'm starting to see it now."

"See? Even when people come from the future on good will, bad things still happen aomost right afterwards! I mean, Bowser and his younger self ganged up on me, and I had to fight both of them on my own while keeping Baby Mario safe. That was not a fun battle."

"Wait...you fought Bowser and his past self...? And you were in the present...? Dude, how old are you?!"

"Uh...time was lost on me...I don't really know...I may have forgotten." Yoshi said awkwardly. "The lesson here is that time travel is confusing. Class dismissed, everyone go home, now."

"How do you forget how old you are?" Luig facepalmed.

Sonic rubbed his quills."...You know you still sound like a young adult, while the others are...well...grown adults!"

Yoshi folded his arms. "I don't know whether to feel really insulted, or really hungry." He looked upwards. "And I am pretty hungry right now."

"You're absolutely serious about this right now? How in the heck are you hungry so quickly?"

Luigi sighed. "Don't bother trying to make sense of his hunger. It can go from something super tiny to wanting something huge. As long as he can eat it and it tasted good, I don't think he'll care. He takes gluttony to the extremes."

Yoshi turned to him. "What do you mean? No I don't!"

"Yoshi...you ATE. OUR. FRIDGE. Didn't pick just one thing. No. Nu-uh. Just decided to just eat the entire thing!"

He raised his hands in defense. "There were too many choices! So I chose all of the above...and it was awesome."

"Awesome for YOU, maybe. But definitely not for Mario and me!"

"Relax, man. I promise I won't ever do it again...probably."

"Yoshi, wait a moment...how did you eat an entire fridge? A FRIDGE!" Tails exclaimed. Yoshi shrugged.

"Simple. I was hungry."

"But that's not logical."

Yoshi snickered. "Ha! As if logic is gonna stop me from eating something I like!"

"It's true, logic has never stopped him from eating what he likes." Mario said casually. He was very much used to Yoshi's eating habits at this point. "Now where would that Star Spirit be if he wasn't in the same place...?"

"Ah! Back off you chumps! Stay away from me!"

Yoshi lifted his head. "That sounds like..." In no time, he was running off in one direction, picking up dust withiut stopping. His teammates stood confused, until they followed him with haste, since he seems to be very intent on going in this direction.

He stops behind a bush and peeks ahead through the leaves. He was right to chase the shouts. Because he could see two random strangers, one seems to be a jester, with a violet aura of magic surrounding him, and the other was also a jester but with a sword and shield. And they were chasing...Birdo?! And she was holding...Klevar the Star Spirit?! And the emblems on the two jesters...shows that they're with the Smithy Gang!

_'Okay, that needs to stop' _Yoshi shook his head, about both the repetitive word patterns and Birdo being hunting, while she was holding Klevar...wait how did she even get him?! Doesn't matter. He had to intervene, before they catch her. So with a spring leap, he jumped and stomped on the helds on both jesters, and managed to pull Birdo out of danger, setting her down and facing both jesters.

"Yoshi...? When did you get here? And thanks for the rescue!❤" Birdo clasped her hands as Koevar simply flies by her side, looking at Yoshi.

"Oh, a fellow Star Warrior, you've come just as I've expected you to."

"You knew I was coming?" Oh yeah, you're the Clever one. I remember." He turns to the jesters, snarling. "As for you two...you think it's fun to pick on a girl like that?"

They both had a question mark over their heads. "Who might you be? A Yoshi?"

"Hey! I'm not a Yoshi! I'm THE Yoshi."

"...that makes no sense."

"Of course not to you guys. Because you're not awesome."

The rest of the group made it to his spot, and saw the two jestors. Mario again recognizes the two, and blinked. "Cloaker...and Domino."

"Mario...we meet again! But we have no time for you! Hand over those Stars, and we MAY let you go peacefully."

"How about we DON'T give you the stars, YOU can go peacefully, so that WE don't have to kick your butts? See, I can emphasize too!" Sonic rubbed his nose. "You Smithy Gang folks sure have a lot of persistence, I can give you that. But we don't have time for it. We already have Klevar, so we'll just be on our way, and outta your hair."

"Good try, but you're not lesving with those stars."

"You want them so bad, go ahead try and swipe them from us."

"Very well, we challenge you to battle! Choose two of your party that will be defeated first!"

Sonic shrugged. "That's how it is? Alright then, we'll play your game. Either way, you guys will be embarrassed by the time this is over." He turned around. "Any info on those guys?"

"Cloaker is more adept with physical combat, having stronger defense and power than Domino, though the lstter is highly skilled with magic. They cover each others weaknesses effectively." Klevar informed.

Sally looks on, arms folded. "So first things first, they have to split them up."

"That is highly advised, yes."

"Split them up? That's incredibly easy. We just gotta pick a target! Let's see..." Sonic turns to then, pointing at one and occasionally switching back and forth. "Eeenie meenie mineey, you."

"Wait wha-GAH!" Domino was starring to say, though he was cut off abruptly by Sonic striking a string spindash into him, embedding him in a tree and jumping back grinning.

"Your magic may he strong, but you sure aren't fast enough to use it!"

Meanwhile Tails was left to deal with Cloaker, who raised his sword and shield. "Do you really think you have a chance against me, cub?"

Taips didn't answer, he was entirely focused on what to do. His opponet's phyiscally strong, but he has no way of attacking him from a distance, which gives Tails a slight advantage. But still, he wasn't a heavy hitter, so it was fair for both of them. The best thing he had for him was to keep his distance, and slowly wear the knight down until he didn't have the stamina to continue doing so. He would have to provoke him into attacking...

"I have more than a chance. I'm pretty sure that my win will be easy."

"Why do you say that?"

"It's really quite simple. I'm much smarter than you are. MUCH smarter."

"Why you little...!" He lashed out and slashed at Tails, but his namesskes acted for him and propelled him upwsrds to avoid the slash. He then lands on the ground and turns around to avoid more slash attacks aimed his way, not having a hard time. He would repeat the pattern multiple times, always keeping his distance with precise timing between slashes.

Sonic was also not having a difficult time with Domino. Of course he had powerful magic, but the hedgehog was fast enough to stop every attempt he had at casting some sort of spell. And the times he DID manage to find the time to actually attack with magic, Sonic would still prove his speed to be superior and avoid them with such ease that he thought the jester needed a break.

He simply bent down and tilted his head. "Okay, I knew physically weak would be your thing...but geez. Do you need some time to collect yourself before we keep going?"

"Y-Yeah...j-just give me time to...time to...shoot lightning!" He jumps up and shoots a bolt of lightning where Sonic stood, though was struck dumb when he didn't see him there. He turns to see Sonic shaking his head.

"Oooh, so close. And yet...not close enough." Sonic smiled. Domino turns around and his swiftly knocked out by the hedgehog's Sonic Wave. "Now...you're unconscious. That wasn't too tough at all."

Cloaker was just about tired by now, and Tails was still evading with much energy left. Tails then takes out his arm cannon that he managed to rebuild, and aimed it at Cloaker. Sonic thought fast and used Homing Attaxk, knocking the shield he had away, and allowed Tails to fire the yellow energy ball right into his face. It explodes in his face and it sent him quite a distance across the field, knocking him out when he hit a tree.

Sonic scratched his quills. "That was it...? They were weaker than I thought..."

"Or maybe we're just stronger than we realize?" Tails asked.

"...I like the way you think, buddy. Very much."

"Very nice, very nice. But I do recommend we leave the area, before those morons gain a second wind." Lady Bow said.

"Right. C'mon, guys! Only one Star Spirit left!" Luigi cheered. "We totally got this!"

"Alright, let's get going right away!" Tails also cheered.

* * *

**(Lemmy's Fortress) **

Bowser did not waste any time on this one. Bringing Bunnie, Junior, Cream, and Daisy with him on the latest heist of sorts. He really needed to get Lemmy over with, because if he handles it correctly and with caution, he could avoid a fght with him. Why and how?

"Lemmy is practically the only one who doesn't intentionally cause me a grave headache." Bowser explained. "He is the most genuinely innocent of all the other Koopalings. He mostly goes along with most of my schemes just to have fun, not to really be evil. Little guy is actually quite harmless when you allow him to be."

"That actually sounds pretty good to me. If what you say is true, then we can actually avoid battle with him. Time will most definitely be saved this way." Silver said.

"Lemmy is a circus kind of guy. He's into circus tents, circus bounce balls, his hair is even mylticolored because he wants to have variety like lots of circuses tend to have. Which fits because he's a total clown. Which also fits because its how he and Iggy get along as a brotherly pair better than any of us. They LIVE the motto: Normal is overated. To them, being normal is absolutely boring."

"Ah say, they sound pretty passionate about that kinda thing, when you say it like that." Bunnie said.

"Oh, that's how they improve the spectatacle. They try to make being weird look like the best thing in the world."

"Ah can believe that."

"So can I." Junior raised a hand. So does Cream and Cheese.

They were approaching Lemmy's Fortress, which unsurprisingly looks like an actual circus tent. What did surprise them was that Lemmy was not inside, but was just happily bouncing on a gianr rubber ball, looking like was having a fun time. Junior and Cream certainly wanted to have some fun, but they weren't sure it was safe. Though they could see how innocent this truly looked. Lemmy eventually stops bouncing, and stares down at them with that silly expression he always wears.

"Hi!~" he says cheerfully.

Bowser and Silver were caught off-guard the most about this development. The latter could not sense any negative emitting off of Lemmy, not even a little bit. And it was strange to say, because they sensed some at the castle when they escaped. Or was that Iggy's doing as well? Did he seriously think this far ahead? Or was it just luck? Either way, the Koopaling wasn't hostile, but there were little ways to actually prove it.

...so he did it for them.

Lemmy looked both ways as if he's crossing a street, then he hopped off of his rubber ball and lands on the ground. With pitter patter of his feet, he swiftly picks up a dandelion and hands it to Bunnie, smiling. "You're pretty."

He won Bunnie's heart three ways in one move. He was adorable, he handed her a small present, and he was being very nice. He had pretty much aced the test for first impressions. She had picked him up and rubbed her own cheek with his, quite cheerfully.

"Awww, you are such a sweetheart! And you're nicer than your Pa let's on. Not to mention you're so darn cute!"

"I'm cute...? Wow, you're a really nice lady! Not like those jerkfaces who tried to make me attack my family."

"Well don't you worry about a thing. I'll take care of ya, I'll be gettin' you away from those bad people, mark mah words." Bunnie smiled, hugged him close.

Bowser was beginning to notice something. Junior was carefully handled by Bunnie, Cream, and Vanilla. Larry was nursed to health by Blaze. Roy appealed to Amy's love for the color pink. Morton appealed to Rouge as she listen to whay he had to say. Iggy used flattery on Rouge to get on her good side. And now all Lemmy did was give flowers and Bunnie was picking him up and hugging him. He facepalmed himself heavily. His boys seemed to have some sort of fascination with the older women, and want to be as nice to them as they possibly can, just so they can pay attention to them. And he knew exactly why they were doing it, voluntary or not. But he can't force himself to name it aloud. His pride forbids it, yet his heart aches just thinking about it. And it's difficult not to do so.

Though one question would be raised as Bunnie sets Lemmy down after she stops cuddling him. "Alright little darlin', be a good lad and tell us where the Chaos Emerald is?"

"Chaoe Emerald...? Oh! You mean the shiny yellow glowy thingy?"

"Yes sweetie, that thing. Do you know where it is?"

"Yeah yeah yeah, I know where I put it! Riiiight up there." He pointed to the top of his fortress...which was still a circus. "I may have left it somewhere on the top of the fortress of circus-tude...is that bad?"

"Naw, course not. In fact it should be quite easy to get all the way up there. A couple high jumps, and a bit of flyin' for some of us. How's that go for ya, Bowser?"

Bowser folds his arms. "I can agree with you on that. Stairs are for suckers and poor people. Mega Jump!" He chanted as he leaps a high bound with Junior and Lemmy in his arms, jumping to the top of the fortress with extremw ease. Bunnie looks impressed at his high jumping prowess, and follows after him while carrying Cream and Daisy. The latter seemed pretty quiet for the entire time they traveled. Which was immediately brought to Bunnie's attention. But she had to choose the right time to actually bring it up. Which would prove to be in a moment.

They got to the top of the fortress and managed to see who was in possession of the Yellow Emerald. Zeena was holding it in her hand as she sits on the edge, eying the jewel with a sense of interest. Dark Fawful casually flies by her side. "Certainly...certainly these things are a thing of beauty. Maybe if I keep this real close..."

"Yeah, real cute. Hand it over." Bowser said, not patient enough to deal with them. "And I may just forget about driving your faces into the ground. _Maybe._"

"Sorry, Koopa King. Finders Keepers!"

"That's my line!"

"Enough of your drabbling, Bowser! Away with you!" Dark Fawful barks, though still showing his neverending smile. Which was full of condescending contempt for Bowser. He was merely following Zeena to make sure she didn't cause any unnecessary trouble. She did not mention it to Zavok at all. She is usually rebellious like that.

Zeena stares at the Emerald for a bit more, as she turns to Daisy. "Gee, as beautiful as this Emerald is...yellow isn't really a good match for green..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Daisy questioned. She already figured out that this was directed at her.

"I already had one enccounter with you already. It was easy to tale you as one of those super impulsive types, which can be seen in tomboy's, sometimes. May you be taking advantage of Luigi's sweet and gentle nature in some way? I do agree that his large phobia for many things would leave him a bit submissive to someone who likes to be loud, while he tends to be a pretty quiet guy...quite an unfair ordeal."

"Alrighty, that's enough outta you." Bunnie waved, bored by Zeena's attempt at demoralization. "Ah had quite a pleasure of socializing with Daisy. She's close to immune to being turned into a downer. Yah just wastin' your time at this point."

"And what makes you so sure of that?"

"It's simple. She's much tougher than you. She'll actually focus on things that matter, while you're only focused on yourself. Sugah-Hog says that each of yah is at least over a hundred, but none of you are very mature for your age."

Zeena twitched. "Shut up! And what's with the whole Sugah-Hog thing? Is that supposed to be some sort of nickname for that blue moron, Sonic? He keeps casually mocking my my beauty...I'm sick of him beyond measure. I don't particulary care how long this takes, he needs to pay!"

Bunnie allowed her hat to shadow her eyes a bit. "Okay...first off...ain't no way ah will allow you to either harm or even insult Sonic in any way of form. Your hostility ain't wanted."

"What makes you think you can order me around, Rabbit? What is Sonic your boyfriend or something?"

"Nuh-Uh. Ah already have a boyfriend back home. But that don't change the fact that Sonic is still a dear friend of mine. Add the offense of you insulting him and being hostile to a rather nice princess...Ah have plenty of reason to beat yah senseless. Ah don't like your attitude."

Zeena stepped onto the ground, smug. "Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it?"

Bunnie takes her hat off and places it on Cream's head, and looks back. "Just as Ah said. Beating you senseless seems a bit justified to me."

"You think you can? Then give it a shot. I dare you." Zeena was overconfident, due to her magnetic field manipulation possibly having an advantage over Bunnie's robotic limbs.

"Alright. If you really want me to." Bunnie charged power into her legs as she propelled herself towards Zeena with the rockets in them, she cocks her fist back and lands a solid hit to thenZeti's face, launched her a fair distance away.

Zeena stopped in midair, caught horribly off-guard qnd looked pretty angry about it. "How?! You're limbs...should be under my control...!"

"Yah thought you could manipulate my robotic limbs, didja? Too bad. Eggman had the courtesy to upgrade my limbs, which was honestly a surprise for me. But then he says he hates ya Zeti folk more than he hates Sonic. And he REALLY hates Sonic. Main point is, my robotic limbs are officially resistant to your manipulation over magnetic fields." Ease managed to grip Daisy. She's found someone to pound Zeena's face in for her, despite wanting to do it herself. She also took the time to grab the Yellow Emerald when Zeena was sent flying.

"While she's handlng green horn gal...you're mine, ya little Beanish!" Bowser clenched his fists as he stares down on Dark Fawful. "I'm getting reakky sick of you and your buddies crap. It's all over the place and I can no longer have time of my own. This will end soon."

"Fawful doubts this. He and his allies have a knack for causing chaos everywhere we go. Besides, we're stalling for some time. Lots of time." He said, sounding very confident.

"Time stalling...? What are you pests trying to pull...?"

"Can't tell you that. Why spoil the surprise?"

"Annoying little bean...!"

"Why thank you~" Dark Fawful blasts a dark orb into Bowser's chest, sending him skidding backwards to the fortress edge, almost making him fall off. But he recovers fast enough to regain complete balance. The attack onpy served to irritate Bowser more than actually harm him. And this seems to be what Dark Fawful is going for.

Bowser would get up after being blasted to the floor, and rush forward to try and hit him, though Fawful manages to easily dodge by warping to different parts of the area in mere moments. The irritation that it caused the Koopa Ling to lose focus each time as he gets more and more aggravated by the repeated evasion. Plus he always fires a dark energy ball at his back just to spite him, and it was really staring to cause him a bit of back pain, which wasn't very severe, but it wasn't any small feat.

Bowser was getting slightly exhausted for the extended time of not hitting Fawful, and Fawful hitting him in a snall barrage of pain that only worsened with extended exposure. He tried blasting a big ball of fire his way, but once again, it was easily now fully understands. Bowser has obviously gotten more powerful since their last direct encounter, and many major attacks won't do much at this stage. So he takes the clever approach. Strike fast and evade even faster, that will weaken him to the point of being unable to attack as fast or hit as hard. He's grown a bit smarter. Dark Fawful struck Bowser again, bringing him to even more exhaustion.

Junior and Lemmy sees their father having a difficult time, and the former turns to Cream. "Stay here." He said simply as he runs off, breathing fire in a stream that struck his target in the back, getting him off balance and sending him hurtling into the ground. This gave Bowser time for recovery.

In the meantime, Zeena was not doing so well. Because Bunnie did exactly what she said she would, and that was lashing out at her. Her metal legs kicked her into trees, and she used her metal arm to drag her across into multiple boulders, and stomped her deep into the ground, always leaving imprints of her. Bunnie easily overpowers Zeena...and Daisy enjoys every moment of it. It kinda serves her right, due to her disobeying her superiors AND mocking Daisy and attempting to undermine her personality. Which failed. Quite horribly.

By the time Bunnie was through, Zeena's has taken quite the abuse, though one would be lying if one said that she didn't have it coming. She did provoke them. "...You...you dirty hare! You've completely messed up my hair! AND MY NAIL ART!"

"Keep talkin'. Eventually Ah may actually begin to start caring about that." Bunnie said simply. This only caused more anger on Zeena's part, and she jumps high in the air, and flies off. "Aw, c'mon, where are yah going?" She asked, though Zeena completely ignored her. "Fine, be that way."

Bowser and Junior kept firing multiple blasts of fire towards Dark Fawful, even though they were still unable to score an actual direct hit on him. "Hehehehehe! You're too slow! Boring you are!"

"Stand still, you little midget! Fight like a man!" Bowser clenched his teeth.

"Fawful not a man, he is a Beanish. And now Fawful must he off. Cackletta seeks my service elsewhere!" He warps again, this time he's nowhere in the area.

Bowser sighed, as he pinched his snout while silently growling. Junior and Lemmy walks up to him with concern. "Are you alright, Dad?"

"My temper is threatening to burst...but otherwise I'm alright. I just want to get to the castle and prepare for tomorrow. We're going for the final Emerald. And I'm not going to enjoy it one bit."

"Why so, Bowser? Who's guarding that one?" Bunnie asked.

"My oldest foster son, Ludwig."

"And why do you feel angered by the situation?"

"Because it's Ludwig." Juniot said simply, his head facing the ground, as well as Lemmy. They were actually worried about how their confrontation with Ludwig may turn out. Because Ludwig was the most powerful of the Koopalings and has quite the intellect.

Being the most cynical of the Koopalings, as well as being corrupted by dark energy, added with being the only Koopaling to actually give the Mario Bros a REALLY hard time in battle, it was a certainty that no one would be leaving without a scratch or more.

* * *

**There goes this chapter. Now the Next one will obviously be Kalmar, Blue Emerald, and Ludwig. These battles shall be the most difficult when it comes to gathering the last of the artifacts. But its what happens AFTER that is when things begin to go wrong...maybe. Next chapter shall be soon!**

**And also, Review :3**


	47. Kalmar, Blue Emerald, and Ludwig

**I took a leap of faith with this one. A very serious one. And it might just have some serious effects on the rest of the story after it passes by. Bowser. There is some Bowser Bashing to an extent in this one. And it has some long-lasting effects on him that won't be seen until later on.**

**And to top it off...well...read on and find out.**

**Anyway, here goes. New chapter!**

* * *

"Alright Sonic one more left. It shouldn't be long now." Mario says, as he and Sonic were leading for the location of the last Star Spirit, Kalmar. "Now if I remember correctly...Kalmar was seen in the Crystal Palace. And the only way to get there is through the Shiver Region, which is where we currently are right now."

The Shiver Region, as the name implies, is an extremely cold place in the Mushroom Kingdom. Filled with snow and ice, it is one of the coldest places in the entire Mushroom World. They were on their way to the Crystal Palace, located at Shiver Mountain, and to get to either of those places, they'll have to pass through Shiver Snowfield. Of coirse the entire group knows why they might be hesitant to continue on in their current state.

Well...it:s called the 'Shiver' Region for a reason, right? So of course most of them were shivering because the copd was already affecting them. The snow was blowing freely, while they step through the snow as fhey officially enter the region. Amy sighed, as she hugs herself and kicks at the snow, while her shivering was very much noticable. Her discomfort level was very high at this point. Sally was keeping a rather straight face, but it was getting to her as well. Even Nicole, who was still learning about actual sensations, finds out that being too cold was not good for anyone who isn't used to it, or has some resistance to it, like Shadow, Yoshi and Birdo. Everyone else was vulnerable.

Amy for one couldn't take much more. "S-Sonic...w-we're c-c-cold..." She shivered, the other two nodding in agreement.

He stares at them in disbelief. "What? You think YOU'RE cold?!" He exclaimed, pointing at them. "At least you have clothes on! Also, Yoshi and Birdo are used to this! The Mario Bros even more so! Shadow couldn't care less about the weather! As for me and Tails, WE'RE the truly vulnerable ones! We didn't bring a jacket or anything. Sorry, ladies. I seriously can't help you there."

"Yeah, so just suck it up and stop complaining."

"Shadow, you're not helping. Please don't say things like that."Yoshi sniffs the air for a small bit, and he points onward. "Maybe we better find a place to stay, first. We won't be going very far if this is is going to continue. We gotta find a place to stay and warm up for a little bit. Find some warm clothes for the others."

"We're in luck. There's a Toad House right now!" Luigi points at the structure of said name, with a sigh of relief. "These places always gives us a place to relax, as well as giving us a couple of useful items, all for free~"

"Toads always like to be helpful." Luigi says. "Even though they can be a little cowardly."

"Like you?" Wario couldn't help but comment. Luigi comically sulked as he bend down and drew small circles in the snow.

In retaliation, Amy bashed his head with her hammer. "What did I tell you? Stop picking on Luigi!"

"He really needs to be more like Amy. Defend your honor, Luigi!" Birdo exclaimed, to the slight embarrassment of Yoshi, who had just remembered, that she has been coming along for the quest for herself.

"Birdo...why did you insist on coming with us? All we wanted from you was the Star Spirit. It's too dangerous for you to be coming with us in a quest like this."

"Are you kidding me?" She asked him as if he was being utterly ridiculous. "I have always wanted to have a chance at some major spotlight, and this is my best chance! The opportunity was too big for me to pass up! I just HAD to! Thino of the storie after me, emphasizing on how I assisted the main heroes in their struggle against all that is corrupt and vile! I'll be well-known all over both worlds! Or...our fused world! Even better! World Fame is finally truly in my grasp!"

Yoshi facepalms, mainly hitting his nose. "Are you being serious right now...?"

"Absolutely!"

"Of course you are..."

All silliness aside for the moment, they would make their way to the Toad House. As expected by the Bros, the Toads inside the house were as usual, very friendly folks indeed. They served them proper rest stop lunches, warm hot chocolate, a few hours of sleep, and for the girls(Amy and Sally), gave Amy her usual Winter Olympics gear to help her against the cold, and Sally was given a blue hooded sweater and long black pants of her own, also defending against the cold. And it didn't cost a single coin/ring. Toads in Toad Houses were the nicest hosts one could ask for. Their hospitality takes Sally by surprise, in all honesty.

Though she was given very careful treatment since she was a princess, despite her insisting that it wasn't necessary to do so. At least not for that sole reason. It was surprising that despite her status she chooses to be treated just like her friends are treated. Wario of course, really wanted to milk this for all it was worth. Sonic for one definitely wouldn't allow him to take advantage of her status like that. Amy, as usual, smacked the chubby man around with her hammer just for suggesting it.

"We aren't moochers!" She said. "We don't take advantage of people. Not their hospitality, not their generosity, not their status NONE OF IT. So you really need to change your views on things, Wario. Because this isn't the time to be making a profit over extreme conflict."

Wario recovered as his head stopped aching from Amy's bashing him over the head. "Girl...there is never a time when we can't make off of something."

"Ugh! You're impossible!"

"The dude finds a way to be greedy about everything. And personally, none of us are very fond of it. But we have no choice but to suck it up, because even though he's SUPPOSED to be a hero, he alway's finds a way to try and milk it for all it's worth. It's something I really hate about that guy..." Luigi folded his arms. "Waluigi certanly isn't any better, despite what he claims to be a change of heart. We all know that neither of you are ever going to change. Improve, maybe. But never change."

"That's pretty much the game-plan, Green Stache." Wario kicked his feet up. "There's gotta be a world in order for money to be on it. So I tagged along to make sure the world stays intact, then I can continue getting rich."

"You're SUCH a role model." Sonic sarcastically adds, with Yoshi readily agreeing. "Alright, we had our greay rest stop rest. Now we gotta get ourselves moving again, before someone runs off with the Star Spirit! Which one is he?"

"The Star Spirit Kalmar. The last one, for sure. After that, we can surely get back with the others and secure our first win. Bad guys can't get to the artifacts, they have no serious advantage over us, then we can start clearing them out." Yoshi says as he finishes his warm chocolate and hops to his feet, and stood still for Sally to mount onto his saddle. "Alright, my friends! Onward to our fated treasure, then I'll be able to eat without interruptions!"

"...I seriously can't fathom how that's the main thing you're thinking about." Shadow shook his head.

"Mario, do you remember the big bad that was guarding Kalmar last time?" Bow asked, floating alongside Mario as they entered the snowy terrain once again. Being a ghost, the affect the cold had on her was almost completely nonexistent. She taunted Starlow over this, much to the Star Sprite's irritation. "It was that Crystal King guy, right? You thino you'll be able to take him down quickly this time?"

"Things can change for both sides, Lady Bow. We don't know what might happen. For all we know, the Crystal King might not even be there, anymore. On other matters, he could be much stronger than before."

"What?! No no no no no! He was hard enough to beat the very first time! Fighting him a second time with enhanced power will be torture!"

Sonic's eyes shifted towards them. "That tough, huh? Well...this might be interesting."

Sally sighs. "Sonic, we can't be looking for long fights, not this time. We need to get to Kalmar beforr anyone else does. And we have to be quick with getting him out of the area."

"And if we get into an inescapable situation, we'll have little choice but to fight. Simple."

The chipmunk facepalms. "How do we get you to be serious about something?"

Shadow folded his arms, and smirked. "Just annoy him with this. Chili Dogs aren't that great."

Sonic looked like he's been punched in the face. Then he got in Shadows face with a glare, poking his furry chest. "How DARE you poke fun at the divine food known as Chili Dogs! You sir, make me SICK."

"...Well, that's another thing that hasn't changed about you." Sally shook her head in amusement. "Then again, if that part of you actually went away, that would surprise me even more."

"It would?"

"Yes. That is how much I remember you loving them. And I can now see that it's only gotten more passionate over the time you and Tails were gone. It's really quite funny when people actually see you fantasize about chili dogs when you sleep."

Sonic was calm, but his eyes stated 'How did she know?!' "That was supposed to be a secret!"

"Sonic. It's not a big secret. Everyone knows." Tails said, shaking his head.

Everyone laughed at Sonic's misfortune, as he blushes from the amount of attention placed on the subject of him and his chili dogs. He shook his head. "Enough playing around, guys. We have a serious issue to attend to, and that's getting the Star Spirit as soon as possible. Let's go!" He said seriously as he leads on. Sally and Tails looked on fpr a moment, then silently high-fived one another.

The blue hedgehog blinked. "...Wait a minute, what just happened?"

"You were played." Wario said as he passes him by, leaving him awfully confused.

The group were playing off the humorous moment and continued on their trek across the Shiver Snowfields. They kept Starlow in fhe front so she could easily shine the way for them if the snow ever became too much for their eyes. With more warmth to shield themselves against a majority of the cold constantly blowing against their skin. Since they've akready taken a break, there was no need to stop by Shiver City at all. Though it would have been nice to stop by, they simply did not have the time for it.

They were now making their way up Shiver Mountain, which connected to Shiver Snowfiled and Crystal Palace, the latter being their main objective. Passing through all the snow has gradually gotten easier. It wasn't too much that they couldn't see where they were. They were able to effectively make their way through the path with the help of Starlow's and Bow's combined efforts. The former would keep a path lit for the latter to lead the way, as she actually remembers the exact location of Kalmar. It was one of those few times that they were not quarreling with one another.

"Say...how does it feel to have feet? Even though you never actually use them?" Bow asked her. It was out of curiousity since she doesn't have feet herself. Just a ghostly tail.

Starlow blinked in confusion. "Uh...fine, I guess? I mean, how does it feel to have arms? Since I'm you know...armless."

"Pretty good. I can grab things, I can read things, I can slap people who annoy me." Bow listed off.

"I see. I REALLY wish I could actually do the last thing."

"I bet you do. All you CAN do effectively is nag people."

"Hey. We're doing very when it comes to neutral standpoint. Do not ruin it."

"If you say so, sister."

The group was still trekking through the snow, noticing that it was getting worse the closer they were getting to the Crystal Palace. It was strange even for a climate such as this one.

"Mario. Kalmar is nearby. We sense him." Klevar said. "We also sense the enemy...right in front of us. Be on your guard."

"Right in front of us?!" He said in surprise as everyone stared ahead. They were right to be cautious, as they see a cyclone of snow swirling in front of them violently, causing a bit of stress to their eyes. The cyclone eventually stops and the one behind it revealed himself. "Yeah, I knew we would somehow run into you. We were warned about this..."

The Crystal King reveals himself in front of the group, in which the snow around him came to a stop when he did. "Mario...now how did I know you were gonna show up all the way here."

"Don't try it. We both know why I'm here."

"I suppose so. You wish to claim the final Star Spirit once again. Though I do wonder why the others are here with you. The other ones, not your friends."

There was more to the encounter than the others were aboe to see initially. There were three other people in the snowy mist around them. The mist was promptly swept away in a manner of moments due to the wind suddenly passing by. The three people looked like knights of some variation. Clerk, the yellow Knight. Manager, the blue Knight. And Director, the red Knight. Each of them had an axe and a shield, and it looks as if the ree one was the strongest one.

Sonic groaned. "Aw man! If we had Knuckles with us we'd have a matching set! I'm guessing that you three are with the Smithy Gang? You have the emblem to prove it."

"Those three are the top three supervisers of Smithy's Factory..." Mario narrowed his eyes. "He must really not want us to get Kalmar..."

"Neither will I allow anyone to claim Kalmar. He doesn't leave the Crystal Palace." The Crystal King stated boldly.

"We're destroying that Star Spirit. Anyone who obstructs that goal will share its fate." Director claimed.

"None of you are getting it! Kalmar is coming back with us! You got a problem with it, come fight us then!" Yoshi snarled.

Sonic and Luigi saw the growing opponents in their situation, and how quickly Yoshi was willing to pick a fight with them. All they can do was shake their heads.

"Well Luigi, this escalated quickly."

"Yeah, this got out of hand, real fast!"

**(Battle Theme: Freeze!- Paper Mario) **

The Crystal King's advantage was absurdly high in this terrain. His manipulation over ice and snow was threatening already, now it's been enhanced. The snow around them intensified and clouded their sight once again. The sudden burst of snow partially splits the group up, leaving none sure of where they were supposed to be. Some of the others still haven't gotten a sight on Kalmar.

They had little choice but to go along with the predicament and split off again. Mario, Sonic, Luigi, and Tails were left to deal with the Crystal King. Sally takes Nicole and Amy with Bow and Starlow acting as their cover so they could hurry and get to Kalmar. Wario, Shadow and Yoshi were left to deal with Clerk, Manager, and the Director to be sure that they didn't try to hinder their efforts. Five were out to find Kalmar, the rest were here to fight.

"You lot have done well so far into your little quest, but I'm going to end it here. You're no match for my powers of ice and snow, this time." Crystal King says, as the ice and snow around him intensifies until a ice barrier form around him in a spherical shape. Spikes formed from the sphere and he launches most of them towards the four he was fighting. In a rush, all four of them dodged the spikes, with Sonic retaliating qith a swift spindash, but forced to cancel it when the spikes returned to the sphere quickly, cutting off chances of a direct attack. "Ha! Can't hurt me without hurting yourself!"

"Yeah I hate it when bad guys defend themselves like that." Sonic sighed. "Mario, we have a better chance if we just completely melt his ice away. With a Fire Flower."

"No you don't!" Crystal King used Ice Bolt to knock the Fire Flower out of Mario's hand, as well as encasing it in ice when it hit the ground. "No fire for you!"

"Oh dude, that's SO not cool!" Sonic pouted. Crystal King shoots another Ice Bolt at his feet, freezing them in place. Sonic now frowned. "Okay, now you're just being a jerk that doesn't play fair."

"What do you want from me? I'm evil."

"Noooo...you're a jerk."

"You are kinda jerky." Luigi supported Sonic, as well as smashing his hammer at the ice keeping his feet together, shattering it apart. "But that's suited for a King to be a jerk. Like Bowser." Tails snuck up behind the Crystal King and assisted Sonic in double Spindashing the king in the back.

With the other three, Wario avoided what would have been a pretty painful slash to his gut, and hurried to tackle Clerk into thw ground and try to beat him while he was down. Though because of the armor plus a shield, the beatdown attempt was promptly thrown back at him as well as causing damage to his skull after he mistakenly headbutted into his shield. The result was a very mild headache which lasted for a very long time, though he still avoided frequent axe slices coming his way.

Yoshi was having slightly better luck, due to being extremely nimble, and having longer reach, due to his long tongue. Though Manager was much bigger than Clerk, and naturally much stronger, having a physical advantage over Yoshi but was too slow too hit him. There were multiple slashes with his large axe, and shield bashing, and even a few attempted headbutts, though all ofthese were effectively dodged. Though it wasn't very helpful on Yoshi's end either, as he wasn't given much chance to strike back. Until the knight decides to start using a special ability of his. Spritz Bomb was used to summon a barrage of bombs to rain down on Yoshi. This is where he takes advantage of the situation. His sticky tongue attaches to a bomb and tosses it back at him. Not expecting that kind of counter, Manager took the bombs head-on, taking heavy damage, as he stops using Spritz Bomb just to prevent Yoshonfrom countering.

Shadow was having overall the easiest time with Director, since he truly wasn't interested in allowing the eneny to use any of his special moves. Or any moves at all, for that matter. First off he kicks the axe out of his hands and the shield did not do much to defend against Shadow's very own powered Spindash shattering right through it, then ruthlessly kept attacking him with an onslaught of Homing Attacks. No mercy for that guy.

Sally looked back on this, and sighed to herself. "Must he be so ruthless?"

"It's how Shadow does things. He's not one to ever pull his punches for the enemy." Amy says, "how fat might Kalmar be from this distance?"

"Just a bit more, my friends." Mamar says gently. "No one seems to be guarding it, with the current hostiles being busy with the boys."

"Dang it...I could have helped." Bow and Amy quietly mumbled to themselves. Sally and Starlow chuckled quietly at their comrades desire for battle, as they knew that they would be a large help, would be more helpful if they stayed together in the arrangement they've already placed themselves in. Staying focused on the objective ahead is what's most important at the moment.

They faced up to a large pinnacle before them, where Kalmar lies awaiting them. It was a bit too high for them to reach it. Lady Bow acknowledges the height, and sighed. "Ugh...I'll go get it."

"Why can't I go get it?" Starlow asked.

"I don't see any hands on you, Star Sprite." This gave away to another glaring contest between them. Sally and Amy, obviously not having time for that, just improvised. Amy takes out her hammer, tilted it sideways, and allowed Sally to hop on the flat side of her hammer, and sprung her forward like a spring, launchiny her into the air and catches Kalmar midair, and lands perfectly on her feet, holding the Star Spirit in the air. Bow turned to them, startled. "Huh?!"

"Somebody's gotta get things done." Sally shrugged, and she high-fives Amy. The ghost and the Star Sprite merely grumbled.

Mario was making a very fast recovery as he cracked the ice on the ground and retrieved the Fire Flower. Persistence came from the Crystal King, as he throws multiple ice blasts in Mario's direction to keep him from powering up, but the effort ultimately proves useless, as he manages to avoid every one of the ice blasts. Closing his hand and takes in the Fire Flower's power, becoming Fire Mario immediately. The next attack was an ice wave, and Mario responded with his own fire wave, seeing them clash against one another in a mix of heat and cold. Though Sonic took advantage of the distraction and uses his spindash to barrel into his side, knocking him off-balance, and canceling his attack. The result was taking heavy damage from Mario's flames, sending him crashing into the ground.

Tails picked Sonc up by his hands and carried him high in the air, and managed a well timed kick when he curled up in a ball, intitiating Thunder Shoot, something he hasn't done in a while. What made it so heavy hitting is that right before Tails launched him away, Luigi enhanced the lightning around Sonic with Thunderhand, enhancing the Thunder Shoot's power. The enhanced attack slams right into the Crystal King, greatly stunning him, though the lightning honestly did not do major damage. Though it slowed him down long enough for Mario to land his major blow. He jumps up high, and fires a larger ball of fire towards his target, ending in a rather fiery explosion that set the Crystal King back a huge deal. They watched him get launch a fair distance away, until he crashed against a wall. The damage was very noticeable, and he looks up to glare at his opponets.

"Curse you...don't think this is the end!" He says, before he disappears in a swirl of snow.

The guys sighed, catching their breath, and looks towards the girls heading their way, as well as Wario, Shadow, and Yoshi returning from their own respective battles. Amy and Sally hold Kalmar in the air. "We've rescued thw final Star Spirit!"

"YES!" The Mario Bros, as well as Yoshi, Sonic and Tails, cheered at their success of their part.

**(Cue Sonic Adventure Victory Theme) **

"This is great! We have all the Star Spirits! We're definitely at an advantage now!" Sonic grinned.

Lady Bow huffed and floats on by, shoving Starlow aside, much to her irritation. "We lost out on a moment of glory because of you. I hope you're happy."

"I am getting REALLY tired of you and your snooty attitude!"

"It's not easy hearing how sassy you can be, either."

"Ugh! You're hopeless!"

"Pfft, whatever. You'd much rather argue with Dreambert than me? We're both royalty, aren't we? What makes us sp different? Don't tell me you actually enjoy arguing with that Pi'illo prince?" Lady Bow chuckles mischievously. Then she opens one eye when she doesn't hear Starlow lash out at her. She turns around to look at her. The Star Sprite was looking down at the ground, avoiding eye contact. She looked...embarrassed. Bow gasped, fan in front of her mouth for effect. "OMG...I only joking...don't tell me..."

"H-Hey! Don't take it that far! Whatever you're thinking, it's not true!" Starlow tries to defend herself. But that was all the confirmation Bow needed.

She fanned herself and flies ahead, chuckling like the sneaky Boo she was. "Interesting..."

"Hey! Did you hear me?! GET BACK HERE!" Starlow shouted, chasing after Bow, who's chuckling only turned into laughs.

Sally and Amy both stared blankly at the two flying away from the group. They turned their attention to Mario, who just facepalmed. "I don't even..."

* * *

**(Bowser's Castle)**

"Why didn't this thing trigger a flashback about me and Lemmy?" Bowser eyed the yellow Emerald, looking a bit confused about the entire thing. Lemmy was about the only Koopaling who didn't give hm a flashback when he touched the yellow Emerald. What could be the reason for that?

Maybe...it has something to do with the bond he has with his children. Lemmy was the only one he jever had serious problem's with, compared to all the others. Lemmy was annoying. That was the only issue he had with him over ANYTHING else he could think of. No deep-rooted issues, no dark secrets, no bad blood...none of it. Lemmy was just being a kid. All Lemmy always does is be a child. Bowser had no qualms with him acting that way, as long as it never hinders his usual acts of villainy in the past.

...That was another deep-rooted issue lodged in his head. Can he really count himself as a villain after all of this is dealt with? Because this particular journey is forcing him to look within himself to confront problem's in his life that he never knew, or forgot he even had...

He shook his head and angrily folded his arms. "No. I need to stay focused, here. No time to dig into my rather messed up mind. I need to figure out a way on how to deal with Ludwig..." He snarled. "Ludwig..." After much pondering, he sighed, and let his arms droop to his sides. "Ludwig...what am I going to do with you...? Of all of them, he has to be the one that hates my guts..."

"You're having an emotional crisis, Bowser?" He lifted his head to see that Blaze was standing in the doorway, as she was waoting for him. All he did was scoff.

"Leave me be, Cat. I'll have you know that I'm perfectly fine."

"You have a funny way of showing it."

"What do you want already?"

"How deep does this go, huh? It's clear that the events surrounding your children is taking its toll on you, and not for the reasons you're trying to pass off on us. This is deeper than you're allowing us to know, isn't it?"

Bowser shook his head, staying on the side of denial. "Look, we have to go soon, and I really don't think we have timeto play Twenty Questions. So just forget it."

Blaze narrowed her eyes. "I already know that plenty of us have been asking you about the Koopalings, and Junior, and that you're leaving out some key details. They just want to help."

"I did not ask for their help. So you can tell them all to just DROP IT, and get off of my case! It's none of their business." Bowser snarled, stomping past Blaze and leaving imprints of his feet in the ground.

Blaze sighed. "The scary part about this is that I used to act like that. Thinking I can manage things all on my own..."

Rouge flew beside her, landing on the ground. "That's just him trying to be a tough guy, hon. He'll open up eventually. Even if it's not to us." She shrugged. "Want me to spy on him?!

"No. If he wishes not to speak, I can't make him. We should just make sure the others get ready."

Rouge blinked, and scratched her ears. "You're not going with them?"

"No." Blaze folded her arms. "The Sol Emeralds are acting strange. I'm sure they're warning me about something...I have to stay here, just in case. I have a feeling that something big is going down, and I need to be here when it happens. I'll stay here with Silver and the others."

"Heh, whatever floats your boat, Kitty~"

Blaze growled. "Don't call me a kitty. I HATE that so much."

"As you command...kitty."

"ROUGE!"

When THAT particular conflict ended, a squad of the heroes would go out for the last time to face Ludwig for the last Chaos Emerald. Bowser, Junior, Donkey Kong, Knuckles, Cream, and Julie-Su. The very last seemed very interested in what Knuckles had learned during his training from Finitevus' instructions.

"Says that my Chaos powers are limited to my imagination." Knuckles said, folding his arms in aggravation. "No wonder I sucked the first couple times. I don't have much imagination to go by..." He walked forward, only to have three chain chomps jump out with loud barks, backing him fall backwards. "AH! What the?!"

"Hahahaha! You should have seen your face!" Iggy was seen chuckling on top of the center Chain Chomp, alongside Charmy Bee. "You were totally scared!"

"You surprised me, that's all!" Knuckles growled, dusting himself off.

"Haha! Yeah right. Rough and Tough Knuckles got scared by a simple Chain Chomp, which is like a guard dog. We should call you Dog Food!" Iggy laughed aloud.

"Shut up you little punk!"

"Now now, Iggy. I think we should cut him a break." Charmy said calmly. Knuckles was about to thank him..."Besides,with his rotten attitude, he isn't even fit to be dog food!" Both he and Iggy fell over laughing holding their sides. Even the Chain Chomps themselves were laughing alongside the two.

Knuckles snarled at them. "That's it, Bug! I'm gonna squash you!" He marched forward, but was being held back back by Cream and Junior, with effort.

"Mr. Knuckles please! We have other things to do, remember?" Cream begged, holding back one arm. Cheese waving his arms to assist in her point.

"This is no time to have a meltdown! We gotta get moving!" Junior said, annoyed as he held back the echidna's other arm.

Julie-Su was well aware that time for short, so she just looked up to Charmy, Iggy, and the Chain Chomps, with a death-glare, her eyes shadowed and glowing for intimidation effect. "Get back in the Castle, troublemakers. We have work to do."

The chills were real, Iggy and Charmy, and even the Chain Chomps whimpered, as they hopped along to avoid feeling her wrath, because they knew she wasn't joking. Knuckles, in total awe, turns to stare at Julie in surprise. "Amd I thought only Blaze and Amy could pull that off. How'd you do it?"

"I took intimidation classes." Was her simple response, as her face returned to normal.

Knuckles smirked and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "I'm liking you more and more as time passes."

She wouldn't let him see it, but she blushed just slightly as she turned to the side. "Let's...let's go already, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"It's about time." Junior huffed, marching ahead of everyone to signify his impatience. Cream just follows him without hesitation, along with Cheese flying over them both. Bowser and DK were the last to follow them all, though the former was not so enthusiastic about facing Ludwig in his own castle.

...he wasn't enthusiastic about facing Ludwig at all. The hesitation was written all over his face. And he was trying to steel himself to confront it head-on, and with a straight face. But as long as Junior was alongside him, there was no way he would be able to pull that off. Siblings are siblings, and seeing one endure physical punishment was not something others liked to see. But Ludwig has learned to be sinister from his foster father. And yet he had no idea what to expect when he does meet him face to face.

"Grr! Get it together Bowser! This is no time to be hesitating. You have a job to do. Time to act like it!" He growled to himself. "Keep your focus. Those plumbers always faced him last...what would they do?" He asked himself. After realization, he sighed. "I've stooped that far, haven't I...?" He facepalmed, them he turned slightly to Cream, who was just being her cheerful self, despite the clear danger ahead. "And if that wasn't stressful enough, I gotta protect the girl, as well. If that Bunnie sees one scratch on her, she'll have my hide..." He knows she has the strength to do it, and he didn't have time to deal with that. She was still recovering.

After a long while of hesitation, it eventually comes to an end, because they've reached Ludwig's Castle at long last. Even more unnerving was that the doors were wide open. That wasn't a sign that assured safety. But he now knew that they were being expected. It was unsettling.

"We'll stay out here. Take care of Cream." Knuckles, Julie-Su, and Donkey Kong have chosen to remain outside and wait for the others to come out. The trio nodded and went inside the castle. As expected, they immediately closed as soon as they were inside. Cream and Cheese reacted in surprise and clung to Junior.

Bowser took a deep breath, and lead the way through the castle. It was very eerie because Ludwig's castle, unlike the others, was actually well organized and cleaner than the other castles. Ludwig was a bit of a show-off, he liles to thino of himself as superior to everything. That attitude usually puts him on edge because it leaves him vulnerable to possible usurping. It would be on a severe emotional on him, because Ludwig was still his son.

He passed by the last door, leading to the center of the entire castle. Torches were surrounding the whole room, lit with blue flames, as well as many self-portraits of Ludwig on almost all of the walls. Ludwig may have a bigger ego than Bowser himself, and he's known to be a supreme master of being an egomaniac. Maybe he just learned from the best.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up, Father. You took longer than expected." Ludwig jumped down from the ceiling. "And you brought Junior along with you. That does make things a bit easier for me. I've been meaning to speak to you both."

"Ludwig. We don't want to hurt you. Just come with us quietly and hand over the Chaos Emerald." Junior warns as gently as he could. He didn't want to fight family anymore. Not this way. Cream clearly saw that fight after fight, it was tearing him apart on the inside. Emotional turmoil was very high.

"Of course you don't want to do battle, this has been very tiresome for you, hasn't it? That was the point of our arrangement. Conflict with Wendy was when Father truly avoided physical contact with any of us. Up until now that is." Ludwig held the Blue Emerald in one paw. "I just wanted to see how much he actually care about the rest of us Koopalings. Is there really still room in his heart left for us, considering how jumbled and unorganized his mind seems to be, most of the time. Ever since this entire conflict started, he's a bit up and down with trying to figure out what he truly wants."

Bowser stiffened. This was where one of Ludwig's best abilities come into play. Mind games. "Ludwig...what arw you talking about...? What do you know...?"

"Dark Bowser has told me plenty of interesting things...such as where your goals usually lie. Since you two are still connected in a way, he can sense changes in your heart. You're not the same Bowser everyone knows and hate." He raised an eyebrow. "I do believe that Rosalina was the very first person who calls you out on it."

Bowser recalls the two things Rosalina told him. 'There is a sudden shift in your heart' and 'That desire of yours is no longer as strong as it used to be.' He was having a rather grim feeling about this. Bowser realized that he was now crossing darker grounds.

"Your attraction to Peach...is false."

**DEFINITELY **crossing darker grounds. He clenched his fists and shook one forward. "How dare you?! You know how I feel about Peach!"

"Indeed I do, Father. It's completely misguided. You THINK you are in love with Peach. Your subconscious is just that good at hiding it's true intentions. A goal to you, she is. But not for the reasons you think you have. It's merely another case of what your selfishness and greed is capable of. As well as competition."

Bowser felt the chill in his shell. Where was this going?

"Father...do you TRULY for sure love Princess Peach?" Ludwig took his time with this one. "...Or is she just another excuse to compete with Mario?"

...

...

...

Why aren't I responding? Bowser thought to himself. He should have answered 'Heck yeah I do!' With his absurdly loud voice. But for some reason the words refused to come out. For two main reasons. It may not be as truthful as it seems, and Ludwig will be able to tell if he's lying. And he fears the response.

"Think about it. Ever since you were mere babies, you have always fouvht with Mario over the most trivial things, which only got more intense as you grew up. Now place Princess Peach in the picture. She instantly takes Mario's side because he's the hero and you're merely a beast." Bowser flinched at this for some reason. "That apparently got you riled up enough to try and take her for yourself just to make a fool out of Mario. Despite how it's been stated numerous times that she will never love you." Bowser flinched again. "Now...take a few years that go by. Now me and the other Koopaling's are in the picture, as well as Junior. And you seem more determined than ever to have her as your wife. I wonder why that may be? Maybe you just want her as a...'replacement' for that part of your heart?"

Bowser thought this over for a few moments...then snarled with extreme viciousness. "Don't."

"Peach reminds you a lot of a certain someone, doesn't she?"

"I'm WARNING you, boy! DON'T. GO. THERE." At this point Bowser didn't care if it was the corrupted Chaos Energy within Ludwig making him say this. He was crossing dangerous grounds, and right in front of Junior, who was taken aback by Bowser's increasing rage. He was more concerned because he was beginning to frighten Cream.

"No matter HOW many times she's made it PERFECTLY clear that she would NEVER love you, instead just wanting to be friends with you as long as you behave...you just can't accept that, can you? Is it a case of Determination...or Desperation?"

"Enough, Ludwig!"

"Maybe trying to win Peach's affections is an excuse for something else, besides competing with Mario. Maybe you want to use her to cover up the fact that you're a horrible father." Ludwig's voice became cruel. "Because Junior is the only one out of all us children who has no idea what a Mother's Love feels like. Then again...neither do you. I guess time repeats itself, eh?"

Ludwig quickly dodges a fireball shot at him by an enraged Bowser. He has successively pushed two of Bowser's Berserk Buttons at once, now he's lost all focus and will attack recklessly. His victory may already be sealed. He could easily evade all of Bowser's attacks now.

Bowser's mind has become blank with seething rage, and for many reasons. He already knew that Dark Bowser was messing with his mind through his eldest son. What irritated him was that it was working, very well. Was this a moment of weakness, despite all the power he's exerting? Yes. Will he be able to snap himself out of it? Not a chsnce. He was too far into his rage mindset to turn back in time. He's playing right into their hands and he can't stop himself.

Ludwig casually avoids many of Bowser's fireballs which weren't trying very hard to actually hit their target. He then exhausted most of his firepower, and attenpting to lunge at Ludwig, which again, was easily avoided. "Most of the time its the same thing over and over again." Ludwig used his Chaos Emerald lowered wand to catch Bowser's fist with three clones. Then he summons six more, while the real Ludwig backs up with a smirk. "You're so predictable at this point." Three fire balls and three lightning bolts struck Bowser from all sides, the immediate explosion doing serious damage to him since he didn't attempt to defend himself. The smoke clears, and Bowser lies on the ground, with smoke enitting off his body. His eldest son merely looked down on him with disappointment. "Honestly, fsther. Surely you know how hopeless your goals are. You should just lie there."

Bowser clenched his fist and pounded the ground. "I...will...not...give up...until..."

"Yes yes, ruler of the lands, we heard the hopeless claim before-GAH!" Being unceremoniously kicked in the head by Cream shocked all three males in the room, Junior more than any of them. "This is...rather unexpected..."

"I have had it. I refuse to let this go on." Cream said calmly, but tears were running down her cheeks. "All of you have been very mean to Mr. Bowser, your own Papa...and I can't take it anymore...it needs to end."

"This has nothing to do with you, little rabbit. This is a family matter, and you're not family." Ludwig shot back.

"It's extending to everyone else, therefore it does have something to do with me." Cream says. "Why can't you just come back peacefully...? Mr. Bowser misses you, despite that he's not very good at showing it. He truly loves you, Ludwig. I don't want you two to hurt each other anymore. I want you to make up and be happy!"

Ludwig raised an eyebrow. "And why would you care so much about that?"

"Because as I said before, families are supposed to love each other, not fight! I know Mr. Bowser loves all of ypu with all his heart, despite the bad things he's done. He's your Papa!"

Ludwig made an especially cruel remark. "You wouldn't know what having a father feels like, so how are you going to tell me?" Cream gasped, eyes wide, as more tears began running down. The Koopaling merely scoffed. "I didn't think so."

Bowser was shocked beyond belief. THAT'S how Junior and Cream connected so well! Both of them are missing a parent, and both strive to make the only one they have very proud. Junior...was motherless. Cream...was fatherless. Never even laid eyes in them. Yeah, there was definitely a bond growing in there.

Dark Bowser was not holding back when it comes to emotional turmoil.

Ludwig was again knocked away, smashing into the wall painfully. He lands on the ground, glaring at Junior, the one who attacked him. But he didn't expect to feel the aura that surrounded him. Ludwig recognized this kind of aura. It was pure Tranquil Fury. "Why so upset, younger sibling?"

Junior responded in a tone that surprised even his own father: "You made her cry." It was completely silent, but deep observers could tell that he is LIVID.

"Really? You're angry over a childish reason like that?"

Junior tightly gripped his brush, and stared at the ground. "Cream...is the first genuine friend I've ever had. Sure, she's been upset and sad a couple times...but this is the first time I've seen her cry. Her tears...I don't like them. At all. Seeing them makes my heart HURT. I want them to go away." He glared back. "Insulting our father then making my friend cry...if you weren't possessed I would beat you up even harder than what I'm going to do to you now."

Ludwig was about to speak again, but Junior was having none of it. He pointed his Magic PaintBrush and a stream of hot paint his way, which was boiling red. Ludwig dodges the stream with a couple front flips, then was shell bashed by his sibling, right into the wall again. He was surprised by the amount of force put behind the blow. Junior was not messing around this time. He was actually serious about being so upset about Cream? He managed to push him back with sheer force, though he was already back under the small Koopa's assault.

He was seriously trying to get Ludwig to submit. Electric goo, Flaming Goo, and his own fireballs into the mix. The attacks were relentless, and Ludwig had little to no time to react to any attacks thrown his way, due to how much quicker he was. When he was knocked back down, he was covered in purple Graffiti, which immediately stuck to him and left him unable to move. Glue Graffiti.

The younger Koopa lands in front of Ludwig, who was shocked to have been bested so easily. "You were so eager to play mind games...you didn't count in one of us actually using the momentum against you. Now...I'm gonna take this Chaos Emerald from you. And you're gonna calm down, while I go and make sure Papa is okay."

He lands over to his father, who was just now beginning to recover, and placed the Blue Emerald into his claws. The surprising thing is that he didn't have a flashback, once again. This time...he heard a thought. 'Accepting this offer from Dark Bowser seems like a serious longshot, with multiple repercussions. But I admit it...I can't help myself this time. If I take part of these plots...I may finally get Father to notice us all as much as Junior. Ever since...that day...he's been focused more on him above all else. Our jealousy eventually got the better of us. We just want him to pay attention to us as much as he does Junior. It feels like he's all he thinks about aside Mushroom Kingdom and Peach."

Bowser's clawed hand trembled at this revelation. They have been corrupted by the negative energy...they were ALL acting on their deepest feelings. Bowser played favorites, and picked Junior over the rest. When he has seven other children, foster children, these tend to have serious emotional consequences. But how could he not notice it before? Ludwig said all Bowser cared about Junior, Mushroom Kingdom, and...Peach. And all three are done for the exact same reason...but that reason will not be named today.

Bowser stands up and frees Ludwig of the Glue Graffiti, and allowed the latter to stand up, unable to face him. The silence was deafening. Junior was comforting Cream, so there would be no interferance. "...I never meant for this to happen to you. I never meant for any of this to happen to you."

"I know..."

"...I'm sorry, son." Bowser wraps a single large arm Ludwig, and pulled him in for a soft embrace. "I should have known you'd be more affected by this ordeal more than the others. Because you are fully aware of what's going on. I dragged you and your sibling's into crap I can't get you out of. The blame is all mine."

Ludwig sighed. "I said some things that were out of line..."

"They would be out of line...if they weren't somewhat truthful. This war...is changing us. Not just me, ALL of us won't be the same after this...and I don't know what will happen when it's over..."

Ludwig looked up to his father, this time out of guilt, and cautiousness. "Was...was Rosalina right about your heart changing because of all these events? Do you still want to rule Mushroom Kingdom? Do you still want to defeat Mario? Do you...still love Princess Peach?"

"..." Even Bowser was stunned by his own hesitation, once again. "My entire family was put in actual serious danger because of all the crap I pulled in the past trying to do those three things. The consequences is beyond the reapm of instant recovery, this time. Son...I don't know what I want, at this point." He sighed. "Let's not get into that right now. Did you do or know anything serious about what Antasma and his posse are planning?" Ludwig started to look very guilty all of a sudden..."Son. I promise I won't get mad. What did you do?"

With hesitation, Ludwig reached up and whispered into Bowser's ear. His eyes shot wide open. "The Shroobs?! You kept the remains of the Shroob Army in our Cold Storage!? Along with Elder Princess Shroob?! How'd you even manage that last part?!"

"Boos."

"Of course...but how could they possibly know about the Cold Storage?! You didn't tell them...did you?"

"No, of course not!"

"Then who-" His eyes widened in horror...

Back then...WAY back...he was in his Theater, marching his way up to Fawful, who has taken over his castle. When he passes by one of the seats...he saw a purple mushroom sitting amongst the audience...

...he passed by the last Shroob...

"Ah...CRAP. What have I done?!" He said in slight panic, rubbing a claw through his mane. "Dammit, Bowser, it's horror movie logic! When one is still alive, that's all it takes for the entire race to come back and bite you in the tail!" He gathered Ludwig, Cream and Junior and headed out of the fortress with all the speed he could muster.

He needed to get back to his Castle. NOW. Because pnce again his carelessness has put a LOT of people in danger.

* * *

**_"FOOLISH MUSHROOM HEADS...YOU MAY HAVE BESTED ME, BUT SHROOBS WILL LIVE ON...ONE DAY, THE SHROOBS WILL DANCE ON THE BURIED REMAINS OF THIS PATHETIC KINGDOM!" _**

Peach opened her eyes, recalling the memory of the threat from long ago. "That's odd...why am I recalling that memory now...?" She shook her head. "No...it couldn't be...could it...?" That would be especially disasterous for Mushroom Kingdom if thaylt were the case...especially since they were already in a tight.

Unfortunately, she'll find out soon enough that their nemesis from long ago, meant every single word.

* * *

**(Cold Storage) **

There she was. Elder Princess Shroob, frozen alongside most of what's left of the Shroob Army, trapped in suspended animation forever...or so it seems.

Zavok and Zik were standing right in front of the Shroob leader, as the former grins. "Well well well...what do you suppose this is, Master?"

Zik smiles. "Why, this happens to be the leader of an alien race who once succeeded in destroying Mushroom Kingdom and bringing the Mario Bros to their knees, if only for a little while. Still, that's a record."

Zavok turned back to the frozen Shroob army, and a giant flame lit in his hand. "Bowser...your foolishness will be your undoing..." He says while chuckling darkly.

After a few moments of heat...the ice began to crack...

* * *

**Welp...that can't be good. **

**The next three chapters will be eventful, in three different ways. They may have the artifscts all gathered, but what happens when yet another powerful force starts to intervene? **

**Yes. In the next chapter...the Shroobs return...in full force. Indeed, Elder Princess Shroob was not bluffing about their return. And at the worst possible time. Because Mario and Sonic's group are a large distance away from the castle. As for Bowser...what will happen to him, when most of his usual goals have been torn apart by his possessed son? **

**Next Chapter starts the three-parter: Winds Of Change. The team's victories begin to get lessoned as the Shroobs enter the fray, leading to a series of events that shows everyone just how serious this conflict has become. It will be noticed the most by Bowser and Sonic, accompanied with a twinge of character development for the former. And judging by the title of these chapters, Sonic will most definitely have significance in the following events. **

**See ya later!**


	48. Winds Of Change:Part One-Ambush

**"Winds Of Change" Part One of Three. What Events shall transpire now?**

**Let it begin...**

* * *

Donkey Kong was fairly sure that he's never seen Bowser so excessively worried about something, due to his oversized ego and such. He was not the sharpest Kong in the world, but even he knows that something clearly went down in Larry's fortress. Because none of them(Bowser, Cream, Junior, and Larry) have said a word ever since they stepped out of the fortress and said that they needed to get back to Bowser's Castle as soon as they could. Bowser's face was full of urgency. But Knuckles could see that underneath, it was twisted in high emotional pain. His enhanced sensing allowed him to notice that much...if he focused hard enough.

Though he had a sneaking suspicion that Bowser would be too prideful to actually confront such troubling thoughts, being a king and all. He fully expected him to deny any claim that something was wrong with him. Though, as a concerned ally, he had to at least attempt to ask him of something was the matter, because he has a heart to do so.

He turns to Bowser as they were all running along at a very quick pace, noticing that he had Ludwig in his arms, Junior was sitting on his head, and Cream and Cheese were flying overhead,though both were looking down, very down. That was much unlike them to not be looking cheerful, and on top of that, having stained tear marks on her cheeks. Even though there isn't even a speck of any sort of injury on her, he could clearly tell that she was highly upset about whatever went down in the fortress. Ludwig himself was not faring much better. And even Junior, the overall usual troublemaker, was deathly silent. He was clearly angry, and high chances were that Ludwig had a hand in it. DK whispered to Knuckles that all the times he would sometimes butt heads with Junior, he has never seen him look so sour before. He was a spoiled brat, but never completely sour in attitude, and at his eldest brother, no less. It must have something to do with Cream's sadness.

The rabbit truly had no idea what kind of effect she had on the Royal Koopa Family, just by making friends with their friendless Prince. It only took one WILLING outstretched hand of friendship from a little girl for their entire evil schtick to begin undoing itself. Due to Mario being their sworn enemy, his hand in friendship rarely amounted to anything. And they were fighting for YEARS. Cream only needed to befriend Junior for them all to genuinely start playing nice.

Let's repeat that: Cream was beginning accomplish the one thing that the heroes of Mushroom Kingdom couldn't completely do. And that was breaking down their genuine will to be evil. All she had to do was hang out with them long enough and now she had an influence over them all.

It was only truly acknowledged when Rosalina directly mentions that Bowser's evil heart isn't as dark as it used to be. Ludwig was the one who's made it more painfully obvious that his villanous streak was going up in snoke the very moment he's joined everyone against the bigger threats. It was beginning to have a very powerful effect on his actions. Hanging with the heroes made him softer. Fighting against his children, as well as touching the Chaos Emeralds one by one, made them, as well as himself, and with the bonus of Creams kindess, experience big changes in their emotions. Making them reveal things about themselves they normally would never admit. This has never happened to ANY of them before. As soon as he could, he had to talk to Kamek and Kammy.

Things were not the same, and he had to know how far along will these changes go. And...he also needed to know whether or not he wanted these changes to stop. Because his confrontation with Ludwig made him want to take a deep look within himself in order to see if he was truly the same Koopa King that terrorizes Mushroom Kingdom on a daily basis. He sighed. How he wished to be Eggman sometimes. Unlike himself, that obese scientist doesn't have anything but his ego to hold him back. His robots were expendable. Bowser's own army, as well as his children, were a complete contrast to expendable. His troops genuinely cared about him, and his children genuinely loved him, which results in them being the first to be targeted by his enemies.

...he facepalmed himself. Is THIS what heroes tend to worry about throughout their careers? If so, GEEZ. Being a hero SUCKS. Being a single parent sucks even WORSE.

...This made him think back. He was a single parent over eight kids. Vanilla is a single parent with one kid. Rosalina is a single parent over an ENTIRE SPECIES. A species he put in danger. Twice. Well, that's just great. Years ago, he had absolutely no problem with being both a bad neighbor and a bad host, on multiple occasions. But now thay the bad parenting card has been brought into attention, he has not done a good a job as he thought he did. Compared to Vanilla and Rosalina, that is.

And then there's King Acorn. Mario told him about that guy. Not necessarily a bad parent. He was also a widower, and he did the best he could with that chipmunk princess. He just wasn't there. Being banished into another dimension gave Sally the motivation to turn herself into some sort of Warrior Princess(though truthfully, Blaze deserves that title SO much more). And by the time she got him back, she was stronger than before. No. That man had Bowser's respect. He admits it. His own parenting skills were definitely not the best. Lying to his own son about his mom was still, and always will be, the worst thing he has ever done. And due to the fact that he nearly tore the universe apart once, he was definitely serious about this claim. And it makes him fear this one painful detail.

...when was he going to tell him the truth? Because Dark Bowser must know by now, he had all of his children, save Junior, under his thumb for a long time. He really wished that stupid Dark Star would get off of hs back about this. He truly wanted Bowser to suffer. It was not a case of when, where, or why, because it was inevitable. The main concern was...how much could he take?

The silence was too much for Knuckles at this point. Seeing that he usually guards the Master Emerald on a floating Island with no one but himself and the nature around him, this was saying something. "Okay, I can't take this anymore. Bowser, is there something bothering you?"

"I'm fine."

"You certainly not acting like it."

"I don't care how it looks to you, Echidna. Just butt out."

Knuckles turned to Julie, who only shrugged at the complete hostility from Bowser's direction. She didn't know Bowser that well, so anything mean he says, she really won't care. Just cast an annoyed glance and move on. And if that doesn't work...she might boot him in the teeth.

There's a similarity Knuckles noticed between himself and Julie-Su. The differences between them was that she used blasters while he used his fists, and she reacts quietly to her Berserk Buttons being pushed, while he'll make it loud and clear that he's angry.

She also isn't very tolerant of Rouge. Needless to say, they got along much more nicely after that. Yeah...they didn't fight as much when they actually got to know each other, despite her technically being his 'prisoner of war'. How did they mamage to fight less, he won't easily figure out. He just knew that they were getting along much better now and he wanted it to stay that way. He felt much better about it.

"Papa...are you okay? We've all been very quiet so far...and it's been making us all nervous." Junior asked. The boy didn't want to say anything because the entire conflict with his brother was still making him quite uncomfortable like his father, but at this point he too, is completely tired of all this silence. He wanted to break it. Because Cream was obviously not going to do it, no matter how much she wants to, and he knows she does. She just can't bring herself to do so, at the moment. Ludwig definitely wasn't going to speak. Because their brotherly bond has been utterly shaken by unspoken truths. And that goes with the rest of the Koopalings.

Cream recognized the shaken bond between all the siblings, and she genuinely wanted to fix it. Thus, she has gotten emotionally hurt by their family feud. Junior and Bowser's guilt was immensely high as a result. They brought an innocent girl in their slightly twisted family history, and they were NOT proud of it. And they truly wanted to fix it. But how...?

"Yo guys, as soon as you come out of your funk, I just wanted to let you know that the Castle is up ahead." Knuckles eventually calls out, whivh promptly snapped them out of it. The castle was definitely up ahead, and for some reason...Knuckles cannot help but have a bad feeling about it. "I think we'd better get int the castle as soon as possible. Something ain't right..." He felt something blur behind him, and he sensed the increased negative Chaos Energy buildup. As quickly as he could, his own fist turned bright green, and he spun around quickly and struck at whatever was behind him.

"You sensed me coming even before I finished materializing. Chaos Powers are becoming second nature to you." Ix had blocked Knuckles' punch with his staff, and in a very casual manner. "Though not to the extent as your black hedgehog comrade."

"I don't have time for your crap, Ix. We have somewhere to be, so if you would get out of our wayc that'd be great." Knuckles was sounding just as casual, despite the noticable irritation on his face.

"I can't allow that, Knuckles. If I do, you'll get in the way of our latest operation, and I am here to make sure that doesn't happen."

"Operation...oh no. Last time you were in charge of an operation you nearly tore Angel Island apart. You won't get the Master Emerald, either."

"I have no need for the Master Emerald, Knuckles. Not currently."

_What are you all up to, Ix...? I already don't like it..._Knuckles thought to himself. Ix was a egotisical mastermind, but a mastermind nonetheless. Whtever they planned couldn't be good news. The last time he had ppans, dimensions were put in jeopardy. "Tch, I don't like it, whatever it is."

"I didn't necessarily ask for your opinion on the matter, now did I?" Ix's response was completely emotionless. What stood before him was a mere harmless obstacle. And he wasn't completely wrong.

Knuckles narrowed his eyes. "No, I guess not." Despite his obvious increase in power, he was completely aware that he still cannot take in Ix in a straight one-on-one duel. Though in this instance, he doesn't necesssrily need to win. "Hey you guys, go on without me. If Ix is only interested in keeping ME at bay, he'll have no problem letting you guys pass."

"Sounds fine by me. I'm only obligated to keep you at bay because you're sharpening your control over the Master Emerald. So let them pass, they can't change anything."

This was an ominous warning that bad things were bound to happen but at the moment, Bowser didn't care. He rushed pass them without as much as a glance. Julie-Su for one, hesitated for a moment, she stared at Knuckles' back. She just...couldn't understand him. He can't defeat Ix. She knows that, even Knuckles knows that. But he's going to do take him on anyway. She can't tell if this is a case if him being brave or just being foolish. Maybe even both. But she knows this for a fact, he's made up his mind, and she wouldn't be able to change it.

All she could say was this: "Don't let him kill you, Knuckles. I WILL kick your ass if you do."

All he did was smirk. "Hehe. We are more alike than we give ourselves credit for." This causes her to smile, and run on with Bowser and the others. Knuckles then turned back to Ix. "As for you..."

"You two seem awfully close all of a sudden. Bonded that quickly? I suppose it makes sense. Traitors get along best with other traitors." Ix stated. The red echidna cracked his namesakes, and glared at Ix. "No response to that, huh?"

"You know, Ix. I can totally accept that you totally curb-stomped me in our last encounter. But things are slightly different now." He punches one fist onto his other hand, and his locks float upward slightly. Three purple orbs sped around him at high speed, until all three went into his chest, and he sported a bright aura that flashed red and purple repeatedly. "Maximum Heat Knuckles..." He vanished, much to the shock of Ix. He sensed Knuckles moving righr behind him, and just barely formed a green shield with the palm of his hand to block the jab Knuckles ent his way. But it was far more powerful than he thought...

"ATTACK!"

He managed to defend, but the force put behind made Ix fly right into a boulder behind him, making him gasp out and hold himself up with his staff. He looked at where he used to stand. The ground had almost caved in. "Unbelievable...his overall movement has slowed but when he attacks, he's almost a fast as Sonic...!" He dusted himself off, regaining his composure. "This may be more troubling than I realized..."

Knuckles pulled his fist back, smirking again. "Here I come!"

**(Bowser's Castle) **

Peach was feeling very unsettled, as she was sitting down on Wendy's bed. The Kooaplings were managing the entire place while Bowser and Junior were off to get Ludwig. That's not what bothered her, though. Both she and Rosalina could feel something in the air, and it felt like some sort of heavy foreboding. What makes it so significant is that Rosalina senses a foreboding from Space, and Peach senses foreboding right where they were. It was...very unsettling.

"You think something bad is going to happen?" Rouge flies casually above them, as they nodded to her question. She sighed. "Well crud. That's just what we need. Hell breaking loose, AGAIN. Ugh..." She raised her hand, and a small swirling black ball of energy formed above it. Apparently being a Shadow Siren now isn't as concerning. "I'm never gonna find time for treasure hunting with all this crap going on."

"All this and treasure is still a main concern for you?" Blaze said with irritation clearly in her voice.

"Calm down, Violet. It's not my primary concern...more like a secondary concern aside from keeping my tesm from tearing each other apart."

"YOU keep Team Dark together?"

"One teammate is a one-robot army of utter destruction...and then there's Shadow. Nuff' said." She waved off. "Don't think I'm not being serious, either. I've lost all contact with GUN after Mecha Sonic was through with them. I don't know what happened to them..."

"That is rather concerning..."

When enough time passing, Bowser bursts through his own doors, eyes wide with urgency. "Move outta the way! The Shroobs are in the castle somewhere!"

"WHAT?!" Peach exclaimed in horror. She wasn't just imagining things then. The Shroob threat is very much still alive, and may be stronger than ever. This sent many chills throughout her body. "B-But how do you know this...?!"

"I messed up, that's how! Now move! I need to get to the-!"

**BOOM! **

"AW! NOT THE FLOORS! I JUST SWEEPED THOSE AN HOUR AGO!" Kammy said in dispair, crying a fountain of tears. Orbot and Cubot patted her back to comfort her, kinda. The floor was blown apart by a large blast of fire from below, ruining the carpets and most of the colors.

"Sorry everyone. We're just cleaning house. We're also taking guests out of your house, no conflict needed." Zik was climbing out of the hole as if there wasn't anything wrong. Zavok casually followed behind him. And he was being followed...by Elder Princess Shroob. The actual ruler of the the Shroob species, was casually following Zavok as if nothing was wrong. The three of them were so casual...until she caught sight of Peach.

"Princess Peach...long-time no see." Her greeting was surprisingly calm, while Peach herself was trembling in fear and disbelief of the appearance of the leader of the species that neaely razed Mushroom Kingdom to the ground. She had a right to be terrified.

"How can...this be...?"

"You can thank Bowser for keeping them in Cold Storage for all these years." Zavok stated, as Peach turned to Bowser in disbelief and slight fury at the truth. Was he planning on using the Shroobs against Mushroom Kingdom? Now look at where that's got them! "Though the Princess is still feeling rather sluggish for being in Cryosleep for so long. So we're taking her and her subjects back to base to give her time to recover. Then we can make our next move."

"Oh yeah? What makes you think we'll let you do that?!" Bowser stomped, clenching his fists.

Zavok took time to think about that. He then turns to Bowser and smirked. "You can't stop us, Bowser. You don'y have the time, or the mindset."

"What are you talking about my mindset?!"

"We wore you down emotionally by using your children. You're confused, and you're starting to question whether or not you're still a 'Big Bad'. The conflict is taking it's toll on you, Koopa King." Zik says, as the Shroobs began stepping through the Dream Portal.

Elder Princess Shroob wrapped tentacles around Zavok and gave him a hug. Resulting in a very long awkward silence from him. "I'll be sure to reward you for freeing me..."

"Eh...that's okay. No need." He sweatdropped. "Just get going, we'll meet with you soon." She stepped through the portal, and Zavok turned to Bowser again. "...Shadow Queen. Do you have him?"

**"Indeed I do, Zavok." **Shadow Blaze suddenly appeared from the other room, Eggman trapped in shadow hands. How did Blaze not sense her...? Respectively, a large shadow hand had Bowser in it's own strong grip, preventing him from moving at all. **"And a bonus."**

"W-What the heck?! Let me go you shadowy witch!" Bowser growled. "Release me at once! What are you up to?!"

The Shadowy Cat held the Dark Stone in her hand, as she tapped her cheek with the other, and her tail swishes behind her. Blaze still finds the fact that her body was copied mildly disturbing. **"Zik believes it is time we got serious in our endeavors. One of our top goals is making sure our main headaches suffer more than the rest. He also finds it time to knock the blue hedgehog down a couple of pegs. Show that his arrogance can and WILL have consequences." **

"What are you blabbering about?!" Eggman said cautiously. He was not liking where this was going at all.

She grinned, and raised one finger on each of her hands. **"All I have do is touch your hearts, the two constant threats to their respective worlds. The Darkest Parts of you will be fully unleashed, and you will defeat your enemies in the most brutal fashion possible, and leave them alive for them to see the consequences." **

"Why must you do such a thing?!" Peach yelled at her.

She just smirked evilly. **"A Queen should entertain herself somehow." **With that statement, she touched the chests of Eggman and Bowser simultaneously. Their eyes widened, though behind Egan's glasses, no one could tell. While Eggman was fiddling around with his device on his wrist, Bowser just gripped his head and began snarling.

This event went on, but Mario and Sonic's group ran right through the doors, and saw that the enemies have once again returned to the castle. Though the attention solely went to Eggman and Bowser, who were encased in a shadowy aura. Bowser was snarling viciously, and Eggman was doing something with his communications.

"Hey, what's going on here?!" Sonic exclaimed.

Shadow Blaze smiles. **"You wish to find out? Very well." **She held up the Dark Stone, and it got significantly darker, in response to the evil in her heart. **"Take me, Zik, Bowser, Eggman, Mario, and Sonic somewhere far away from have business." **Acknowledging her wish, the Dark Stone flashed a couple times, and before long, the six subjects were teleported away before everyone's eyes, much to their shock and confusion.

Sally and Peach had no idea what just happened. One moment, the former makes it back, with all Star Spirits, and the next, the top two heroes just vanished without any warning.

"Don't worry about them." Zavok got everyone's attention when he spoke out again. Dark Bowser walks out of the still open Dream Portal, summoned his platoon of Shadow Koopas, Goombas, Shy Guys, etc, and glares at them all with his flashing red eyes. "You'll have a much better day if you worry about yourselves."

**(Far Away from Bowser's Castle) **

They had no idea what was going on. Mario was as dumbstruck as Sonic when they found themselves in the middle of a grassy field, with some mountains around them, as well as Bowser amd Eggman facing them with immense hatred in their eyes. But they knew immediately that Shadow Blaze must have done something.

**"There. Now you four can fight without worrying about your pathetic friends." **She said casually.

"What is the meaning of this, Shadow Queen?!" Mario shouted.

Master Zik grinned. "Isn't it obvious. We took you all to these fields so the four of you can fight." He pointed his staff at Sonic. "And you especially aree going to be taught a very painful lesson."

Sonic huffed. "What do you mean by that, Old Timer?"

Zik closed his eyes. "You say you go wherever the wind takes you...but what if that very wind you follow...starts to blow begins to turn against you?"

"...What...?" It was clear that Sonic did not understand him, but that didn't matter to the Zeti. He would learn, soon enough. Their attention turns back to the possessed Bowser and Eggman, still very cautious.

Eggman glares at Sonic, as he finished pressing buttons on his handheld. "You're about be placed under immense pain, soon, hedgehog."

"Eggman...? What the heck is happening to you? We had a truce!"

"Things have changed. Now..." Something heavy and large landed being him with a large quake of the earth. Eggman backed up and boards the large robot that landed behind him, gets into the cockpit, and it activates in a matter of moments. The mech was red, black, gray, and yellow. There is also red metal mustache and has spikes all over body. It also has star bumper shield, built-in teleportation beams, checker-wrecker-ball flail, shoulder mounted missile pods, wrist mounted laser blasters, flight, super strength and combat capabilities. Eggman glared down to the hedgehog in his sights.

Sonic looked on with a bit of surprise. "Eggman...where was this thing hiding...?"

"I always have something leftover for a rainy day, Sonic. Now, get a load of THIS!" The missiles from the pods on its back launches right towards Sonic, who dodged three of them with ease.

"Hah! If this is all you have, you're just bluffing!" Sonic grinned, as he swiftly shot forward with a Homing Attack. The mech brought its shield up, and blocked the blow with ease. To Sonic:s shock, there wasn't a scratch on it. "Wha...?"

"My turn." The Mech summoned it's mace and swung down hard, smashing Sonic into the ground. He bounced omce from the impact, and gasped from the pain. Sonic got up slightly, wondering what just happened. "I told you, Sonic. I was saving this one for a rainy day. Now...let's see if we can properly test your endurance..."

Mario was taken aback since Bowser was clawing at his head in severe irritation, while snarling loudly. "Grrr...grrr...ragh..."

"Bowser...?" Mario called out quietly.

"RRRAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Bowser roared to the heavens, and a bolt of lightning struck him, again to Mario's shock. It as Bowser grew larger...and his skin was coming off, like he was shedding it. Except he was taking on a much more menacing form. It looks far more ferocious, in addition to a spikier scaled shell, more muscular physique, and a new curve to his lengthened horns.

This was not a transformation of Bowser that Mario was familiar with. It was entirely nightmarish to look at. "Bowser...?"

The giant Koopa stares down at the much smaller plumber, and Mario finally realizes that Bowser was not conscious. Temporarily replaced by the mindset of a complete savage interested in nothing but destruction.

**"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" **

"Crap!" Mario jumped up high as he avoid a blast of fire Bowser breathed at him, then thrusted his enlarged fist towards him the moment he was high enough. Mario was unable to avoid the punch, and was launched across the landsacpe, bouncing a couple times before stopping, picking up dust.

He barely gets back up, stumbling as he did so. Then he flinched and held his left arm, groaning in pain at the realization. "That punch did more than send me flying...it broke my arm...darn it..."

Shadow Blaze created a seat for herself by using her shadow hands, while Zik stood perfectly balanced on his staff. They were watching the exchange from high above. "It seems that they'll be having wuote a difficult time. Let's see how they fare against..."

**"Giga Bowser's Transformation."**

"And the Egg Beater..."

* * *

**Part One of "Winds Of Change" Ends...**


	49. Winds Of Change:Part Two-Defeated

**Winds Of Change: Part Two**

**Let this begin...**

* * *

**(Dream World) **

Zavok made sure that Elder Princess Shroob got into the Dream World safely and unharmed. Like he's said before she was not 100%. Being frozen in suspended animation for a couple years can do that to anyone. Her strength was immensely reduced, so he didn't want her fighting anyone or anything. Far from that, he wanted to keep her far awsy from the fighting for the time being. She is a very powerful ally, and she has a very strong air of superiority around her...

Just lile he does. Except he's usually much more down to earth about it, barely losing his temper. The first thing Elder Princess Shroob did when she was first freed from the Cobalt Star was snap violently and attack the Mario Bros. She nearly brought them down. By herself. She didn't need some fancy power-up like Bowser did with the Dream Stone. No, that was all her and her extreme willpower to claim her revenge.

"Zavok...I must thank you for defending me and keeping me from harm. But I must know, why do you keep me frommy revenge? I'm at least battle ready."

"The fact remains that you are still extremely weakened, Princess. Having you go out there now woupd be suicidal for you." Zavok responded calmly, holding one of her hands. "And if we were to lose you so soon, I would be highly upset. You play a key role in our operations."

"I do?"

"Most certainly. You're the ruler of all Shroobs. We need someone like you on our side. It will help in bith the short run AND the long run, if things play out correctly. And if they DO play out to our favor...we'll be able to get many things done. Such as...bringing your younger sister back."

Her eyes were wide with disbelief as she holds Zavok by the shoulders. "What...did you say...? You can bring my sister back?!"

"If the conditions are right, I should be able to do so without serious opposition."

Her eyes really were tearing up. But just a bit. "I can truly see how black your heart is. And yet you can spare some time to tend to my needs? How...please tell me how can I repay you?"

Zavok crossed his arms and smirked. "That's the best part about this alliance. You don't have to repay me in any way. The only thing I truly need from you is for you to be my ally. You don't even have to like anyone here, not even me. All I truly need from you, is your promise to cooperate with everyone else. If we can all do that, we'll have no serious problems."

"Truly? Just cooperation? Um, sure, I can do that!"

"Very good, Princess." He turns to the side, and sees the Dark Stone float into his hand. "I see Shadow Blaze DID remember to return it. Because if things play out in our favor, things will progress quite smoothly."

"How do you figure?"

"It's like this. If Mephiles' previous contact truly made it through...then we have a great chance after all. Then it won't matter if the heroes win or lose. We'll have the greater advantage in the long run. But until then, I need you to stay low while everything is under preparations. If this operation works, we'll have a much better time putting this world into chaos. In time, I'll back up my claim as the King Of Chaos. Pulling the world into Chaos will certainly serve in our favor."

Dark Fawful appeared from black smoke, and still had that creepy smile going for him. "The Eggman has gotten his hands on the Egg Beater, as Fawful expected him to do, under the extra dose of vitamin darkness claiming his heart."

"You have done well. Exceptional work, Fawful." Cackletta compliments.

"Gigigigigigigi!"

"So, Zavok. What's that Egg Beater supposed to be? Sonic has trashed many of Eggman's stuff before. What makes this one any different than the rest?" Zeena asked, sitting atop a floating rock.

Zavok crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "Eggman has been so sick of Sonic over the years...he eventually began designing another mech in secret. A mech that would utterly crush him in every way, because it's built to counter EVERYTHING he does. It's creation is SOLELY to defeat Sonic. Nothing else."

"But...doesn't that mean that anyone else can beat that thing?"

"That'd why the Shadow Queen separated him from his friends. And knowing the arrogant side of Sonic who never runs away from a fight...he'll nearly kill himself trying to fight back, whether or not he knows it's all in vain. I'm hoping for that experience to crush him emotionally and physically. I'll take GREAT pleasure in seeing him broken physically. The emotional part comes in when he's beaten down and can't get up, because he's in disbelief in his crushing defeat."

"I see..."

"Sonic is always sure that he could win against Eggman no matter what's thrown at him. Always believing he'll always win. Mario lost to Bowser plenty of times on minor but memorable scales, so being defeated by him won't matter. However...once the Egg Beater beats the fight out of him, and he realizes he's had no chance at all, his ego will be utterly deconstructed from the experience."

"Eh? You wish to deconstruct the blue hedgehog's self-confidence and ego in one try? Will that assist us in the long-run?" Elder Princess Shroob asked.

"It might. It might not. The only thing I'm interested in seeing is Sonic hurt. He might recover, sure. But I'm interested in the long term effect it has on him."

"...Does this have anything to do with you being defeated by him?"

Zavok opens his eyes. "If there is anything that my defeat at his hands as taught me, is humility. I learned not to be such a big shot. Sonic will learn this lesson in a much more painful manner, and he'll find out that the wind isn't always on his side. Like himself, the wind does what it wants...regardless of who likes what happens. That includes who wins or loses..."

Zeena looked up. "Wait...your using Sonic's take on wind against him?"

"That's the idea." He looks up, while comtemplating what to do when Sonic's brutal defeat is finished. Now that he thinks about it...this will be a loss for Eggman as well. Due to the Dark Stone, along with the Shadow Queen's influence, he won't be in his right mind. So even when he does finally defeat Sonic, he won't be able to properly enjoy it, because it wasn't truly his doing. That...will be so satisfying. And they'll also deal with the mental trauma.

Because Master Zik is known to be brutally bonest...

**(Faraway Location) **

Mario was in a very tight situation. And when he looks over his shoulder, he sees that Sonic doesn't have it so easy either. If anything, his situation was much worse. Giga Bowser was much stronger, and to his shock, even faster than he usually is. Mario at least has a chance to do some damage on him, even if he has only one usable arm right now.

Sonic had a much bigger problem. Mario could see the darkness in Eggman's eyes. The Dark Stone corrupted his already pretty messed up head, and he only seemed interested in causing Sonic pain. And looking at what this mech's appearance, as well as it's arsenal, looks like it's designed to do just that. It has every known way to counter all of Sonic's attacks, leaving Sonic on the receiving edge of a severe beating. Mario would help him...though having a broken arm and a powered up Bowser were a severe hindrance to those intentions.

Giga Bowser threw his large fist down on Mario, forcing him to jump far to the left, though lost balance and rolled along the ground in a rather painful manner. He groaned as he holds his broken arm. Mario changed his mind about still being able to do damage to Bowser. He only had one usable arm, and he can't even heal up with a Mushroom. Adding that to the fact that Giga Bowser's skin and shell had becoming more durable, tenfold. The lack of power-ups made this an even worse situation for himself.

There was a very high chance that they were effectively dragged away from any beneficial assistance and power-ups just for this occasion. Separated from friends and allies, as well as no gimmicks to up their favor...indeed, this was an unfortunate situation for them. He would have asked Sonic to take them away from here. But Sonic's overconfidence from beating Eggman so many times...this won't end well.

**"Having fun, Mario? I sure am." **Shadow Blaze said over all the noise. Mario just grunted as he ran way from another powerful stomp from Giga Bowser. Of course she would enjoy seeing him suffer. This is the woman who created three dragons to keep a town terrorized for years after her sealing. And defeating her only seemed to piss her off...a lot. And of course the first target of her wrath would be him. She's known for unleashing wrath upon others.

Lots and lots of wrath.

Sonic on the other hand, was on the other hand of a one sided beatdown. No matter how bad things seemed, he was always able to one-up Eggman when it actually counts. But so far, he hasn't been able to put a dent on this mech. Much less, land a blow at all. Homing Attack? Batted away by it's handheld checkered wrecking ball. Spindash? Deflected by it's bumper shield. Everything else he tried to throw at it was briefly blasted away with laser fire and missiles that were surprisingly more accurate than anything else Eggman's ever built.

_What's going on here...? _

"Are you truly so surprised, hedgehog?" Zik said, standing on his staff as he was observing Sonic's reaction, which was full of disbelief. "What's the matter? You're usually on tue verge of beatings from various enemies, and you don't even flinch. Why is it different for Eggman, hm? No quips? No cockiness? Where'd it all go, Sonic?" He recieved no answer as Sonic was batted away with the mace, which suddenly grew spikes, making the swings all the more painful. Zik paid no heed. "It's your generation that refuses to acknowledge when something has become too much, because you're so used to winning all the time. It's made a lot of you weak."

"Whaddya talking about, geezer? Me and my friends have been growing stronger this entire time!" Sonic said, forcefully. He was trying to avoid all of the attacks headed his way, but he was blasted in the chest by lasers, and he fell to the ground. "Agh!"

"No, hedgehog. YOU have been getting stronger, and it's made you more cocky than ever. Your friends have difficulty catching up to you, and therefore can only count on you alone when the time comes. That...is a weakness. Because when you lose...who will stand up to the threat at hand?" Zik continued. This was psychologically more painful because he's saying this as Sonic was being smacked around by Egg Beater. "We're away from any help for you. Mario is barely standing up. You have no Chaos Emeralds to come to your rescue. It's just you and getting what you rightfully deserve for your arrogance."

Sonic was visibly tired now, as he dodges the spiked mace again, as he glared angrily at Zik. "What are you talking about?!"

Zik merely closed his eyes. "I heard there was a time when the Earth was split into seven pieces, and Dark Gaia was awoken prematurely. Something you could have prevented, had you not been wasting your time taunting Eggman when you had an advantage. It makes me wonder...how many people could have died when the Earth split, hm? Must have been MILLIONS." Sonic flinched. He never thought about that. "And to think that could have prevented if you had just take down the machine then and there. Nicely done." He said sarcastically. "Fast forward to recent events. Me and the other Zeti for instance. It could have EASILY become another win your you...had you not kicked that Conch away. Thus, we were free to rampage across your world, nearly kill your friends, and nearly turn your dear brother into a robot. Had he not been as smart as he was, you wouor have lost hik forever. How much of that could have been prevented had your recklessness not been in overdrive?

Sonic was failing to see the point of this, as he sped around the mech and hit it with another Homing Attack, which was again deflected by it's bumper-shield. This was starting to wear him down. He won't give up here.

"And alas, your worst mistake is disregarding Eggman as a genuine threat up to this point. Alongside that, your Determinator attitude. While I admit, it's very admirable, there are times when you just don't have a chance. Like now for instance. This mech is solely for the purpose of countering your strength and speed in every way. And despite knowing this, you refuse to back down. Ironic, really. You're the fastest thing alive, and yet you refuse to run away from a fight you cannot win. All you're doing is prolonging your own suffering. Because you believe Eggman could never best you. This is the day that changes."

Mario was again thrown into a boulder by Giga Bowser, and cried out from the sheer pain of it. He was thrown so hard he was a mere blur right before he made impact. Sooner or later, ue was going to lose consciousness, and then he truly won't be able to defend himself. He widened his eyes and rolled out of the way of another one of Giga Bowser's fire blasts. He had no chance of victory or escape at this rate. This was troublesome beyond words.

When he turned to the side, he saw Sonic being beaten around, and Zik was rendering him nearly defenseless with his pyschological warfare to add on to it. He sees Sonic on one knee, and he seems to be really tired. Then he turna to the Egg Beater, which was charging it's lasers for a powered up blast. Giga Bowser was ready for a powered up fire blast. He was already beginning to hate what would happen next.

"So then, Sonic. Will you give in?" Zik says, already knowing the answer, and even the outcome. Sonic just looked up towards him in pure defiance, not backing down an inch. "Very well." Egg Beater shoots it's laser blast, Giga Bowser fires a large blast of fire, both rapidly heading Sonic's way very quickly. He recoiled and tried to turn and run, but the attacks already made collision and resulted in a critical amount of damage...

...for Mario.

He never even saw it coming until it happened. And when he did see what happened, his eyes were wide with disbelief. Mario, who was damaged enough with the broken arm, took the combined blasts for himself, keeping Sonic from being hit by it. The stunned hedgehog could only watch as Mario was sent flying by the combined blasts, smoke emitting off of his body and his clothes horribly torn, as he falls to the ground, unconscious. His tattered hat also fell off his head, lying behind him with a soft landing, contrast to the wearer. His eyes were completely white. He was that far into unconsciousness.

**"My my, what an unexpected treat." **Shadow Blaze giggles mockingly. That was very satisfying to see, for her. Even more so for Sonic's stunned reaction. **"Well then. Mario kind of took the bullet for you, didn't he? In his case, it's lasers and fire. Now don't you feel guilty? You chose not to run even when you were beaten senseless, and now Mario suffers for it. Quite a shame." **She teased cruelly. **"So...you have finally reached limit...?" **

She got the reaction she wanted. Sonic snapped. He looked up at his enemies with the eyes of a wild animal. ""Limit...? LIMIT...?" As a response, he sper in the opposite direction, far across the landscape, the wind giving him an extra boost. Shadow Blaze played it cool and asked for Eggman's Egg Beater to stand in front of her. She would be proven resourceful with this order, as the scanners say he was on the other side of the continent. Andhe was coming back, full force.

"MY LIMIT?! I GOT YOUR 'LIMIT' **RIGHT HERE!**" Was his infuriated reply as he ran full speed into the mech, using a powerful Spindash with tremendous force. The mech readied it's shield just in time to block it, and was sent back a great deal because of it. But it soom regained it's balance and rebounded Sonic's attack, knoxking him intonthe ground forcefully. His reaction was understandable. A face of pure shock and disbelief at his useless attack. All he did was greatly dent the shield. Didn't slow it down at all. The reaction from Shadow Blaze was pure humor at his face. Egg Beater"s reaction was to pound him ruthlessly with it's mallet when he did not yet recover from his shock. The result was a bloodied Sonic just barely staying conscious. It was a bad time for him.

**"Ah well. He tried. I suppose that's all that matters." **Shadow Blaze chuckled softly. Sonic's arrogance lead to his own beatdown as well as Mario's critical condition. Not to mention said beatdown was at the hands of Eggman, one person he thought would never beat him. Take the fact that Eggman once outsmarted his super transformation, which enacted the separation of Earth's pieces. But this...this time Sonic didn't have a chance at all, because the mech was designed exactly to counter everything he does. Mario wasn't much help after the broken arm, and they had no items to assist him, so the only positive thing about this is how long Sonic could endure the punishment. Add the fact that the Dark Stone powered Giga Bowser and Egg Beater...it wasn't very long.

Zik hopped down from his staff, casually approaching the downed hedgehog. He then used his telekinesis to lift him into the air, while he's barely conscious. "We're enemies, Sonic. Make no mistake of that. But you need to get something through that thoroughly thick skull of yours." He said quietly. "Your arrogance and recklessness as almost cost you VERY dearly. Multiple times. Although you managed to back up heroic tendencies in the end, your luck is beginning to run it's course. This was merely an example of just that." Zik said, in a low voice. "Maybe if you just gotten a teaspoon of humble blood in your body you'd do significantly better than usual. But no, you chose to keep your cockiness on a high level and that's gotten you in a severe beatdown, as well as your friend being critically injured. Face it Sonic. Many unfortunate events could have been avoided if you had simply took your actions a bit more seriously. Victories clouded your judgement over time, and it's beginning to catch up to you."

Sonic was having trouble staying conscious. Though Zik would get his word in before he lost it completely. "Ask youself a very important question blue hedgehog. What matters most to you? Your Speed? Or your Friends?" From one point of view this question wouldn't be so serious. But in Sonic's point of view, this was something he'd hesitate to ask himself. "Indeed. This is a deeper question than it first seems, does it? Speed is your identity. But your friends are important as well. Though...which one matters more to you...?" Zik could see the conflict beginning to form in the young hedgehog's eyes. "Don't answer me. That's something for you to answer when you fate asks you to choose. Will your pride allow you to answer accordingly? Until then...sleep." Zik swiftly struck his neck, fully knocking him out, and he crumbled to the ground. His eyes were also completely white to signify it. He grunted and walked away from the unconacious heroes, leaving them bleeding on the ground.

Shadow Blaze stands up as Zik follows after her. **"Why would you give him some sort of life advice?" **

"What he does with that information is his own decision. I'm merely spectating what it may bring." He said casually. "It's time that he get in his head...that wind changes it's tune as time changes, and it's not always in his favor. We'll just have to wait and see." He steps through the Dark Portal Shadow Blaze made, and they disappeared.

They left the heroes lying there wirhout any care in the world. They were defeated, Mario's battered and broken, and Sonic's the same way, combined with having his ego shot. It was horrible for the both of them. There would have been left for dead, had not been for a large shadow to cover them, and watch them with immense concern. If they stay out here without attention, they could die.

Big The Cat took both heroes over his shoulders and carried them out of the area. Froggy would hop behind him as they walked along the path.

As for Giga Bowser and the Egg Beater...they were nowhere to be seen. The former was heading for Mushroom Kingdom, and Egg Beater was headed for Sarasaland. Peach and Daisy were nowhere near their respective kingdoms.

Shadow Blaze sent them to utterly raze those Kingdoms to the ground. Mushroom Kingdom, because it would benefit Elder Princess Shroob. Sarasaland...was just for cruelty.

**(Outside Bowser's Castle) **

Knuckles kept clashing his fists with Ix's staff multiple times, neither of them have truly gained any ground ever since the conflict started. Ix had to admit, Knuckles has truly gotten stronger than when they last made contact. It's a genuine surprise.

Knuckles had gained another ability of his, during his instructions from Finitevus. He can somewhat sense the life force of someone he knew. It was a strange ability, but the Master Emerald chose to give it to him, and it was useful to him.

And it seems that it could reach far distances. Because when he sensed Mario and Sonic's life force just got a lot lower. The realization made him freeze in his tracks, and his eyes were wide when it happened. "Sonic...?" Knuckles priorities' suddenly shifted, and he punched Ix away from him. Though it was blocked once again by the staff, it was surprised him for a bit. He looks up to see Knuckles running off towards the direction of Bowser's Castle. Ix didn't think much about why Knuckles would take off so quickly. He had stalled him long enough.

Knuckles was running as quickly as he could back towards the castle. But when he eventually got there, he was shocked to see that the place was...completely destroyed. It was just like last time when Turbo Mecha Sonic blew up the other castle with Chaos Blast. This time he had absolutely no idea what happened, because he wasn't here. Was his friends alright? Was the Master Emerald still alright?

...was Julie-Su safe?

He didn't think about the details of why that was a thought of his, but he didn't care at the moment. He ran for the people he caught sight of first. Rouge was sighing, as her clothes were tattered and she fluttered her wings a bit. "Well...that wasn't fun for us."

"Bat Girl, tell me what happened. This place was completely intact when I left."

She sighed once again. "Those Shroobs...and Dark Bowser...they were a nasty combination. Those purple mushrooms were more powerful than I realized. The Dark Stone must have empowered them a whole lot...that sucks." Peach as sitting nearby, a bit shaken up by what has transpired. Having the Shroobs attack and destroy everything around her was something that still something that still haunted her. This didn't help that she felt like something really bad happened to Mario and Bowser. "Oh by the way, you might wanna check on your pink echidna friend. She's kinda messed up from the damage as well. She was spending the entire time defending the Master Emerald. She should be asleep by now."

Knuckles was surprised to hear that. She held down her position to defend the Master Emerald. She never left it for an instant while this entire thing was going on. She had the assistance of Team Chaotix at some point, so she wasn't totally ganged up on. But still. She did this because she knew the Master Emerald was important to him. Not even because it an almighty object of power. He...didn't expect that from her. What was he supposed to think...?

That didn't matter right now. At the moment, they need to relocate, since Bowser's Castle was once again wrecked to the ground. However, there's the thought about Sonic's life force from before, as well as Mario's. Both were extremely low, and he still had no idea where they-

"Oh no..." Was what Peach whispered quietly when she looked forward towards the front. Everyone else followed her gaze, and they were shocked to see Big The Cat carrying an unconscious Mario and Sonic in his arms. The stunned silence says it all. Bowser and Eggman were teleported away, along with them. That could only mean...their hearts corrupted by the Dark Stone.

Luigi and Yoshi, as well as Tails and Knuckles, had the most stunned looks of all. Both of them were in extreme pain, they could tell. Mario's arm was pretty broken. And Sonic was looking pretty messed up as well. There were tqo things that they had to take into extreme account. What exactly happened them, and where was Bowser and Eggman right now?

"This is not good." Bunnie narrowed her eyes. "We lost yet another safe hub due to those guys. Now where are we supposed to go?"

Luigi could only stare at his unconscious brother in immense concern and small horror. He's never seen him this banged up in a long time. It's the same thing for Tails with Sonic. After a while, Luigi comes to a decision, and raises his head. "We should go to Evershade Valley."

"What? Evershade Valley? But Luigi...?"

"Like Knothole, they have no idea that place exists. So it'll be fine as long as we don't attract unwanted attention. We'll stay low for a bit and decide what to do then."

Daisy put a hand on his shoulder. "But Luigi...with all the dark energy in the world due to the Chaos powered Dark Stone...there's no telling what can happen. What if...what if King Boo comes back? You know it's possible."

The very possibility had made his blood run cold. With so much dark energy gathering in the world, there was a VERY real chance that King Boo would use that energy to just spring himself free from his prison once again...and chances are he would be severely pissed off for being beaten twice.

But then Luigi takes a look at Mario's battered form once again, and shook his head. "Maybe...but sitting here in a wrecked castle surely won't help matters. We gotta get these two out of here, and quickly. We don't have time to sit around. We may have the means to heal them, but it won't do much good if we're not keeping them in a safe place. And if King Boo does take this chance...we'll deal with if it comes to that. But now...we gotta move."

Tails was still staring blankly at Sonic's battered form. Sonic being beaten in such a cruel manner...that's happened before...the look of it was bringing back...bad memories. Memories...he'd MUCH rather forget.

"Tails. We need to go." Sally whispered quietly. Tails could only stare at the ground for a bit, until he came up with half-closed eyes.

"Okay."

Luigi nodded, and nodded towards Shadow. "We could use your help."

Shadow merely nodded back without an issue. Luigi being serious was a rare thing, indeed, and he heeded the change well. He merely took the Green Chaos Emerald and closed his eyes. "Chaos...Control." With this, he warped everyone out of the wrecked castle, leaving it desolated...

This was a really bad day indeed...

* * *

**End Of Winds Of Change: Part Two. **

**Part Three will be around soon...**


	50. Winds Of Change: Part Three-Super

**Winds Of Change: Part Three. Final Part.**

**It begins now. Let's do this.**

* * *

Evershade Valley was a dark place with plenty of Boos and many other ghosts reside in it. But with the whole Dark Moon incident over and done with, all ghosts here were very friendly, even if they're troublemakers sometimes. They're more than happy to allow the heroes to hide around here until further notice. And the best part is, the place was wide, there were five Mansions with plenty of room to spare, and the place was completely off the radar. Only Luigi and E. Gadd truly know the place top to bottom, left to right, and whatever crazy direction they could think of. If there was something here, they know about it. So there wasn'y much to worry about for the moment. No one was going to find them here.

They were carrying the unconscious Mario and Sonic into the main mansion, Gloomy Manor. Luigi remembers coming here for the first time, when his brother was captured for the second time. That...was a sucky day for him. Actually...that entire adventure was pretty sucky for him, but he had to do it. He did get a bit stronger from it though, so it was kind of alright.

When he opened the door to Gloomy Manor, he was greeted by the glomp from a flash of white and a bit of red. He would slightly push the sudden weight off of him, and would see that it was Polterpup barking cheerfully at his friend's return. It has been such a long time since they've last seen one another. He really missed him.

"Hey there boy. I know you missed me quite a lot. I missed you too. Wish we could catch up a bit more, but I got serious things to deal with right now." Luigi explains softly yet hastily. Though the ghost dog didn't seem to understand that very well, and just tilted his head. Only thing he had on his mind was playing with his master. But then he sees his master's brother in a critical state, he relents and backs off for the moment. Luckily for him, Cream and Cheese were more than hapoy to move to another part of the house to play with him. At the moment, they really needed something to take their mind off recent events. Because said events were seriously throwing things off-balance.

Luigi and Tails carried Mario and Sonic respectively to a room where they could lie down and recover. When would they recover, was unknown. It shouldn't take too long, but it would be long enough to cause prolonged amounts of worry. They used the Sapphire Star's Sweet Treat Ablitiy to heal them as much as it could, but they had to come back to consciousness on their own.

"I guess all we can do right now is wait, huh Tails?" Luigi turned to the eleven-year old, but found that the kit was utterlysilent the entire time. All he did was stare at Sonic's unconscious form for a little bit. His eyes looked...so concerned, they lacked emotion. It must have cut quite deep to see his elder brother so close to death. It's never been this bad before. It's been bad, but Sonic was able to brush it off, no problem. But now it's gotten as bad as being beaten into unconsciousness. At the very least, they knew if Eggman ever truly shows his true potential, this may just be one of the many results of all that IQ being put to dangerous extremes. "Tails?" The cub blinks once again, and turns to Luigi, eyes full of emotion again. That was close, because he wasn't sire if he could pull himself out of that long silence.

"Oh...sorry Luigi. My mind kinda went blank for a bit." He said while rubbing his neck. Though they both knew he was going through a bit of heavy stuff at the moment. He was trying to put on a brave face, and it was very difficult to actually pull off. Mask fear with a brave face. Luigi has a lot of experience with that.

"They'll be alright, Tails. We're just going to have to wait for them to recover. However painful it may be." He said, and they both nodded.

A couple moments after that, Sally, Blaze, Peach and Rosalina entered the room, and chose to sit down next to the two unconscious heroes. Each had their own reasons for wanting to stay by their side. Amy couldn't handle seeing Sonic in such a state, so she stayed away for the time being. In response to this, she made Blaze fill in for her. It was slightly troublesome, but she's doing it for a friend. And of course Sally was here for Sonic, she'd be surprised if she wasn't.

Peach was not in a peachy mood right now. She simply sat down by Mario and sighed while staring at her lap. "I just got word from the citizens of Toad Town. Bowser has completely decimated Mushroom Kingdom all on his own. He's...completely out of control."

"The Dark Stone must have made him tap into his darkest powers against his will. I've seen the image they took as the Toads fled. He looked completely demonic." Blaze said with crossed arms. "He must be very powerful if he was able to take down Mario. Although it may be justified since the first thing he did was break his arm. He wasn't ready for it."

"Bowser..." Her ears picked up the groan as the girls look straight at Mario, trying to sit up. They set his hat on the side table, so they were able to see that his hair was slightly messed up. His arm was already healed due to the Sapphire Star's Sweet Treat, but he still wasn't ready to get out of bed just yet. So Peach stood up to gently push him back down. "B-Bowser..."

"Don't move too much, Mario. You haven't fully recovered yet." Peach said gently.

"D...Doesn't matter..." He grunted as he tried getting up, only for Peach to apply a bit more force to keep him lying down. "I have...to help him...I NEED to help him...!" They were utterly surprised by his words. Even when Bowser was the one who beat him senselessly into near-death, even when Bowser still held at least a bit of ill-will towards him, Mario was perfectly willing to help him regardless of what could happen. "That form Bowser is taking...it's giving him lots of power, but it's also making him suffer. That kind of transformation is not too good for him. He'll drive himself insane if he remains in that state. I gotta...get to him."

"You need to regain your strength first, Mario. As much as you want to get him back, you won't be able to do much as you are now."

"I know...but..." He sighed as he stared at his hat. "Gah...I never even saw any of that coming. Had I expected that kind of development, I could have stood a better chance...and there's the fact that my arm was broken..."

"No one could have seen any of that coming, Mario. Especially with the Shroobs effectively brought back to life. All we know right now is that things have just become much more difficult."

"No kidding..."

Sally sighed, rubbing a hand through her hair. "I don't think Sonic knows the difference between running away, and tactical retreat. The latter would only be but a minor bruise to his ego. But he chose to let Eggman pummel him into the dirt. I swear I do not know what to do with him."

Blaze shook her head. "It was bound to happen someday. His countless victories has made him extremely careless. This may sound bad, but this was something that needed to happen. Mario has never let this happen to him, but that's probably due to experience and maturity. Sonic has quite a way to go both counts."

Sonic groaned a bit before he sits up, shaking his head. "Ugh...what...what happened?" He held his head fod a bit, before looking a bit crestfallen. "Oh yeah...Eggman's mech actually messed me up...like, a lot. I can't believe it. Sure I had a couple calls, but...that really took me by surprise."

"Sonic. If you heard Eggman say that it was designed specifically for beating you, why would you keep fighting it?" Sally said, being patient for the moment.

"He says that all of the time...I never actually thought he'd be able to do it. It's...I don't know what to say about this. Sure, Eggman had that Dark Stone's influence over his head, but still, he had something like that on standby...who knows when he might actually whip it out..." He groaned. "He wiped the floor with me. Effortlessly. And the only thing I was able to do is dent that stupid shield."

"...How foolish." Sonic snapped up from the sudden insult. He saw Shadow leaning against the wall, arms crossed and his eyes looking only slightly condescending. "Maybe that beatdown you took actually put some sense into you."

"What do you mean, Shadow?"

"I will not be gentle with this. I honestly thought that with you having wond as your element, you'd understand this better. But I guess someone has to explain it to you." Shadow just looked him in the eye. "Just like wind does all the time, things change. That rule is one of the few things that can be truly invincible. You've been blinded to this by all of your pride in your speed and strength. Countless victories against your foes blinded you even further. You never once considered the possibility that one day, something will overcome you?" Sonic has been silent the entire time, though it looked like the words were affecting him. "I'm not going to lie to you. I used to have that same mindset. I always though that my basic abilities would always be enough. But being defeated by you for the first time snapped me out of it, very quickly. Being bested by Mephiles knocked me out of my arrogance even further."

"Mephiles defeated you?" Blaze asked.

"Effortlessly." Her eyes widened at this aspect. "It turned from me knocking him around to him overpowering me and Omega at once, as well as Donkey Kong. I knew I couldn't let that stand. As for you, Sonic..." Shadow started again. "You have no excuses. Your skills, while still formidable, have been slacking. It's time you realize, there are forces that surpass you and I by large margins...and there's a chance most will not have noble intentions. As said before, change is more unpredictable than you could ever be. It's something you must accept sooner rather than suffwr from it later."

Sonic was still sitting there, as he was being told all of this. Then Blaze put a hand on his shoulder, allowing him to turn t her. "What Shadow may be trying to say is: Are you willing...to better yourself? Self-Confidence and determination can only get us so far. We have to have the strength to support these traits to their fullest. This entire thing...is one big wake-up call. Are you willing to listen to it?" Was her tranquil statement. Sonic realized Blaze had this goal in mind for the longest. The Shadow Queen had copied her looks, and her powers, while greatly enhancing the latter. In order to keep up, she literally had to become better than she used to be. She can't represent her kingdom if she could not.

It may also be why Mario was very intent on saving Bowser. His reasons for becoming stronger was for the sake of his children. They were put directly under fire due to his actions, and wants to prevent that from repeating, at all costs. Though he might not say it out loud, due to his pride as a king. Either way, Mario knew that Bowser has found his persuasion.

"When life changes to be harder, change yourself to be stronger." Rosalina said. "It is not wrong to celebrate victories, Sonic. But if you never fail, you will never learn, and you will not grow. Celebrate success, but heed the lessons of failure. All you need to do is the latter."

Shadow turned around. "I suggest you think about what you plan on doing next. I'll do some solo scouting." He said, before leaving to pursue his objective. Unbeknownst to any of them, Amy could hear most of the converastion from a room below that one, and her response was to quietly slump to the ground, rest her head on one hand and think...

Sonic was doing his best to process what has been told to him. And after a while, he began to chip the surface of the lesson. He used to be much more serious than he was now. Not Shadow levels of serious, but he knew when to stop fooling around. But during and after the events with Planet Wisp, he had definitely gotten much more careless with his adventures. His biggest mistake was dismissing Eggman as a large-scale threat. Even if they were on the ssme side, Sonic was foolish enough to forget just how much of a menace Eggman could be if he really put his mind to it..

That was a mistake he must NOT repeat.

Though for now, he needed to hear about this from someone who knows it well. So he turned to Sally. "Hey...Sal?"

"Yes Sonic?"

"You how it feels to lose a lot of times, right?" BAM! "AGH! My already aching head!" He groaned, holding the too of his head in pain.

"You don't need to say it likeTHAT!" She snarled, clenching the fist she decked him with.

"Sorry!" He held his hands up. "I was trying to say...do you ever learn from your losses?"

The chipmunk sighed, calming herself down. "Let's just say that me and the others never have as many victories as we liked. Really, most of the time, we're trying to reduce our losses. Sometimes it's rations, other times it's land. And at worst...there are lives." She shook her head.

Sonic lowered his eyes. "I see. So you had to learn from your losses just to survive. I always had an easy victory, so sometimes I never really learned much." He rubbed his neck. "I really should this time, huh?"

"It would save us both a lot of grief, yes."

Mario overhears their short conversation, and looks back on his loss to Giga Bowser. He knew he was outclassed, but would have tried to appeal to Bowser, had he not been fighting for his life, especially when his arm was pretty broken. He should try to talk down Bowser, but in order to do that, they had to make him listen. But how could he? He had to think. His children were safe, though his castle was destroyed, and he's lost complete control of himself. Any sense of reason would be gone from Bowser, he has turned into a beast, with every meaning of the word. He shook his head. No...they have to go beyond the surface. They needed to reach within.

Because no matter what he days, nor what he does, Mario KNOWS Bowser has a heart. An evil king that loves his family could never truly be pure evil. Bowser was a Star Warrior, who used to be a Star Child. He would be able to reach him. He had to. The only question would be how to pull that off. He had to think hard.

The Mighty Treasures. Mario has heard about Sonic always transforming into a tremendously more powerful version of himself with the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds...

Does that mean he could use the same power...if he uses the Star Spirits...?

"Only one way to find out..." He said to himself, then grabbed his hat, then lut it on his head, qith a rather determined glare on his face. "Sonic. We need to confront Giga Bowser and Eggman. And we'll bring the Chaos Emeralds and Star Spirits with us."

Sonic looked at him with surprise. "Mario...are you sure...?"

"When Giga Bowser completely destroys Mushroom Kingdom, he won't stop there. He'll just keep destroying everything in sight because he can't control himself. As for Eggman, the situation is the same. Except Sarasaland will probably hold on a lot longer. They were always a tough bunch, like Daisy."

"I see." Sonic nodded. "Well then, we'll have to put our current conversation hold and stop the Koopa King's And Egghead's rampage."

"Sonic! Didn't we just talk about going in without preparation?!" Sally scolded. Sonic just smirked.

"Yeah. But I didn't have the Chaos Emeralds with me this time. Now we'll be able to properly compete with Giga Bowser, knock him down a couple pegs, and make him come to his senses. Shouldn't be a problem me and Mario together. Buuut...if you're still so concerned about me, you can come and watch us. No one's stopping you."

Realizing that he was already set on this, she could only sigh. "Ha...all right."

"Thanks Sal. Now if you would kindly hang on to me. We'll get going right now to save at least a bit of time." Sally was curious, but she latched on to Sonic's arm. "Very good. Mario? Peach?"

"We're ready."

"Alright then. Let's see if I can still do this right." Sonic had the Emeralds gathered, as he holds onto the Blue Emerald. "Chaos Control!" The last things both seen and heard was the flash of blue and Sally's surprised yelp.

In a different mansion in the Valley, another part of the very large group were in the Haunted Towers, tallest mansions in the entire Valley. Knuckles has tasked himself with tending to the wounds Julie-Su sustained protecting the Master Emerald. He sort of wishes that he just went along with her and the others, but engaging Ix would at least keep him from attacking the others.

She winced slightly as he wrapped another bandage around her arm. Knuckles stopped after that, seeing he was done. "Hey, uh...I want to give you my appreciation for guarding the Master Emerald in my stead. I would have gotten there sooner, but Ix kinda had me busy."

She scoffed a little, turning around. "I had to protect it because it's immensely powerful and things would go very poorly for us if the enemy got it." She said. Her eyes lowered a bit and she blushed. "I didn't do it for you, okay? I suggest you get better at doing your duty."

"Hey! I'm great at my duty!"

"That's not what Rouge said."

He clenched his fists, his teeth grinding. "Damn bat...what did she tell you?"

"Eggman stole the Master Emerald multiple times, and tricked you even more so. As well as shattering it when either he or Rouge were about to steal it. Smooth move."

"I didn't have a lot of other options, okay?!"

"So I guess you weren't very smart then, were you?!"

"Why you-!"

"Hahahahahahahahahaha!" Knuckles and Julie looked up to see Rouge, Diddy, and Dixie were snickering loudly at the two. "Seeing you two bicker looks hilarious for some reason! Like looking at doubles bickering over whos who. You're that alike, in some aspects."

"No we're not!" They both say at exact the same time.

"She's right. She acts a lot like Knuckles, and she's handy with all kinds of futuristic firearms...so she's like an epic female Gunslinger!" Diddy cheered. Then he cocked his head to the side. "Wait a minute...you usually compliment her on her shots. On top of acting similar to you, are you into a girl doing that kind of thing, Knuckles?"

"What?! No! I mean...no I...gah!" Knuckles gripped his head while snarling. They're all CRAZY! "Shouldn't you be talking with Donkey Kong or something?"

"Yeah...but we wanna hang out with you!" Dixie said cheerfully.

Rouge put her chin in her palm, grinning evilly. "So Knuckie, how'd the pink echidna feel when you groped her on accident?"

Both echidna's cheeks glowed red, and Knuckles snarled to a certain pink hedgehog. "You TOLD HER?!"

"Er...Girls Gossip?"

"Well screw you and your Girls Gossip! I'm gonna go work out near the Master Emerald." He growled, stimping out of the room. Julie, not wanting to be left with the awkward air, moved to another part of the room. Rouge was cackling the entire time. She was a bit bummed that they all got beat pretty badly, buh this cheered her right back up.

Tails and Luigi, who were unlucky to walk upon the conversation, and the former looks to the latter. "What...just happened?"

Luigi sweatdropped. "Hopefully you don't find out until you're older...or ever."

Tails had no idea what he meant by that, so he just dropped it. They heard that Mario and Sonic were looking for a rematch with their adversaries. As he turned away, he got a small headache, and he clutched his head while it lasted.

_The fate of the universe is at stake...please, do you know the heroes I seek...? _

The headache passed, and Tails was once again very confused. "That same female voice from before...what is that about...?"

**(Mushroom Kingdom-Ruins) **

The four were warped right on the crossroads between Mushroom Kingdom and Sarasaland. Though they were shocked at the amount of damage that has already been done to these places. The former was severely crippled by Giga Bowser's furious rampage, while The Egg Beater had yet to reach the latter kingdom, whoch meant there was at least a bit of time left.

"Good grief. They really went to town here, didn't they?" Sonic said in a surprised tone. But the look on his face when he sees so many Toads now rendered homeless, made him just as upset as Mario. But by the distraught lok on Peach's face, this hit her the hardest. "All right, where are those jerks?"

"I sense them nearby, Mario. If you wish to make your move, now would be the time." Peach says, as the Star Spirits gathered around Mario. "We will observe from a safe distance."

"I still think that this is just way too reckless. The Dark Stone has empowered them by immense levels. Are you absolutely sure you're up for this?" Sally asked. She really didn't want to see Sonic take a severe beating. But she was surprised when he saw his trademark grin. "What are you...?"

"Have more faith in me, Sal. I'll have you know that this hedgehog has learned all sorts of tricks. Step back, and you'll see one of my greatest." Seeing that his confidence was not out of reckless charging this time, she did what he asked, and stepped aside. The Chaos Emeralds circled around him..

"Focus our powers, Mario. Our potential is similiar to the Chaos Emeralds. You have the power to tap int our deeper abilities. For it has been done before." Eldstar said, as the Star Spirits began surrounding Mario closely..

The changes were progressive. The Star Spirits have rotated around Mario at a slowpy inceasing speed, while the Chaos Emeralds do the same. The glowing that they emitted steadily increased to the point of being apmost blinding,and with a final flash of brilliant light golden light that brightens up the entire area they were surrounded by.

When the flash was finally dying down, it was safe for Peach and Sally to open their eyes again. Only for them to widen in shock at what has become of the heroes. The Star Spirits and Chaos Emeralds have vanishedc onpy to be repaced by two golden heroes.

The more recognizable would be Sonic. His fur as shifted completely to golden, with his quills rising up and his eyes were red, and the tan parts of his body were now golden hue. He was glowing brilliantly as he was flying above the ground. He turned to Mario and grinned. "Well. Ya learned something new from watching me, didn't you?"

Mario was completely surprised at his achievement. His overalls have turned white as well as the cape behindnhis back. Both his shirt and his hat were now yellow, as his aura glowed brilliant gold just as much as Sonic. His eyes were know red instead. "I...didn't know I could do this..."

"Sonic...what just...?" Sally asked. She was taken by surprise by the sudden change.

Sonic turned around and gave her a thumbs up. "You just leave it to Super Sonic."

"Super...Sonic...?"

"Though we can't exactly call Mario 'Super Mario' because that's his already his title. So...why not call you Super Star Mario? So we can avoid unnecessary confusion?"

"Hm...I think I can roll with that. It is easier to tell the difference."

"Okay then! You get the Giga Sized Super Koopa, I'll get the Mad Scientist using the Giant Mech. That sounds fair don't it?"

"It does. We gotta snap those two out of their rampage. Let's-a go!" Mario chanted, to the agreement of Sonic, and they both flew off in their respective directions to confront their respective nemesis. Peach and Sally were in a safe enough place to watch from afar. They were both interested in what they had to show...

Super Star Mario and Super Sonic confront Giga Bowser and Eggman espectively. To get their attention, Sonic dashes quickly in front of Eggman's Egg Beater, smiling. "Hey there Eggman! Are you just passing by? I'd rather you not go on and try to trample Sarasaland, okay?"

"BAH! You again?! Didn't you learn from last time?! You cannot defeat this mech!" Eggman shouted as the spiked mace tried to club him on the head. Unfortunately for him, the blow did next to nothing this time around, despite it being immensely powered by dark energy.

"I seriously doubt that you prepared any robot that can defeat Super Me. But since the Dark Stone's energy has pretty much driven you crazy beyond listening to others, I'll show you instead of tell you..." Super Sonic charges a spindash and rams himself into the mech, and it was powerful enough to knock it back a very far distance, without knocking it off balance. It was stunned for a couple moments before regaining it's focus towards the golden hedgehog.

Super Star Mario was flying in front of the raging Giga Bowser, trying to gain his attention. "BOWSER!" He sees the slitted eyes shift towards him, and he fully gets his attention. "You need to stop right now!" He was genuinely trying to reason with the Koopa King before he actually fought with him. The response was a giant clawed hand trying to strike him down. Well, now Peach couldn't say he didn't try. Giga Bowser swatted him away with his other large hand, being knocked away a far distance. Suprisingly to him, it didn't hurt as much as it did in normal form.

'_Mario! I know you wish to help Bowser, but his mind is blank with blind fury! You must defeat him first above all else!' _Eldstar said within his psyche. Mario sighed, knowing he was right.

Super Sonic used his increased speed to avoid many of Egg Beaters attacks. Despite it's enhanced machinery and being powered by dark energy, it was clearly no match for him now. There was a barrage of missiles and lasers fired in his direction and every single one of them either missed, or were ineffective entirely. All Eggman did was get more and more frustrated, due to failing to harm his enemy like he should be able to. Seeing his frustration made Sonic smirk.

"You know Eggman, I oughta thank you." Super Sonic voiced as he caught the giant mace Egg Beater tried to smash him with. "If it wasn't for you beating the crap out of me, I would have kept being the cocky jock that I am. So now...I'm still kind of a cocky jock, hehe. But now at least I know when to tone it down when the situation calls for it." He tossed the mace back at the mech, hitting it by the cockpit, which in turn knocked Eggman himself for a bit of a loop. "I also learned that my speed and natural talent isn't always gonna be enough, so I'll have to do a bit of training in order to get by, as well as relying on my friends a bit more. And to think, it took getting my ass handed to me by you of all people to realize a chunk of this. Well...Shadow's scolding helped a bit too. So you can still take some credit!" He dodges another laser, and reappears on the ground. "Is that a no?"

Super Star Mario flies right in front of Giga Bowser and stomps on his head. His increased power made the stomp give more impact, and it knocked him into the ground with a harsh crack in the ground. Though he retreatee into his shell and spun on the ground very quickly, resulting in a freezing whirlwind that attacked Mario with shards of ice, forcing him to deflect most of them with his white cape. With the attack finally dying down, Super Star Mario takes the chance and flies quickly to Giga Bowser and his fist glows with flames, while Giga Bowser tires launching his giant fist towards him, the punches collided, causing a wide shockwave that sent them spiralling away from one another, the difference being that Super Star Mario recovers in midair, while Giga Bowser was collapsed on the ground, trying to get back up.

"Bowser, just stop this, please." Super Star Mario asked quietly. This is one of those times Mario truly did not want to fight Bowser. Not after all they've been through so far. While very rough around the edges, it was clear that Bowser truly does have a heart that beats for others. He wasn't willing to let him lose that to his beastal side within. He realizes that Giga Bowser was still too deep into blind rage as he blasted a fireball the size of a mountain at Mario. Reacting quickly, Super Star Mario swung his cape, which completely reflected the giant direball, and it engulfed Giga Bowser, and it detonated violently in a large inferno that made Super Star Mario shield his eyes.

Peach and Sally, from their location, were doing the same thing as the explosion was a bit too bright. When it died down, all Peach could do was look on in sympathy for Bowser. She could sense something. Deep down, this transformation of his was causing him massive amounts of pain. Had it not been for his high pain tolerance, he would be roaring much more, and not from rage. She could see that his body has taken a lot of burns and scorch marks, but he was still fighting on. It was made apparent that Giga Bowser would not stop if he was not defeated soon. Though defeat was certain for Eggman, it was not so certain for Giga Bowser...

Super Sonic could see through the rouse. Giga Bowser would be slowly gaining more damage and not even flinch from it, before Super Star Mario de-transformed and have a repeat of the last battle. He needed to keep that from happening. "Alright Egghead, I'm done playing with you. I gotta help Mario out." With a supercharged spindash which was stronger than the last, he blasted himself right through the Egg Beater, and the cockpit quickly ejected, while the rest of the mech exploded into bits and shards. Eggman's darken shades disappeared, and he passed out. But at least he was certainly back to normal. "Alright, brute force won't bring the big guy down. But I know what will." With his intentions clear, he used Chaos Control to warp out of the area.

Super Star Mario flies around Giga Bowser and grabs him by the tail. Some memories of this scenario flashing in head, he uses his enhanced strength to swing him in a complete arc several times, before he lets go of his grip and allowed the beast to fly off for a couple miles, before he crashes into the ground, tearing up the terrain with the harsh crash. Not even a minute qent by before he gets back up and roared furiously at his glowing annoyance.

"He just won't stay down..." Sally said to herself. It was shocking to her, that Bowser was capable of taking so much damage and still go on as if nothing happened to him. She always thought that his high endurance was just him being boastful, but now she knew that hr had plenty of potential to back up his words. And it looked like his rampage wasn't stopping anytime soon. Super Star Mario's genuine hesitation was not helping matters in the slightest.

Though she was in for a surprise when Super Sonic eventually warps back onto the scene, right in front of Giga Bowser, next to Mario. "Hey dudes, I'm back. And I have a couple young ones here who are gonna try and talk the big guy down." Giga Bowser's slitted eyes landed on the golden hedgehog, and he opens his jaws to blast another large fireball towards his targets-

"Stop it, Papa!"

"You need to calm down, Mr. Bowser!"

The glow of the fire in his mouth suddenly disappears, and Giga Bowser stopped his attack for now. He was surprised to see that Junior and Cream were now standing in front of Super Star Mario and Super Sonic on one side, and in front of Giga Bowser on the other.

"Sonic...why would you...?" Sally asked quietly, wondering why he would bring those two here.

"Beating Giga Bowser with brute force won't work here, because he'll never stop. Appealing to his emotional side may be the only way to bring him to his senses without severe injury." Peach said calmly. "Junior and Cream supposedly have the best chance of doing so, because Mario is not reaching him..."

"Papa...please don't do this. You're...you're not yourself...this isn't you at all..." Junior said, looking right into his father's eyes.

"Mr. Bowser...come back to us please..." Cream begged. "I don't want you to be hurting like this...please turn back to normal..." Giga Bowser actually looked conflicted, though his enhanced rage still hasn't died down completely. Cream could tell, but she didn't give in. "You're not a monster, Mr. Bowser. I don't believe you are. You are a loving Papa to all of your children. You do many bad things, but it doesn't outweigh your love towards them, and it never will."

This was a strange sight. Giga Bowser was large enough to dwarf mountains, yet he was being talked down by two young people who didn't even amount to his toe in the form he was in now. One was his son, and the other was now a very close friend of his son. Both of them together was slowly wearing him down. He clenched his fists tightly, and was almost about to ignore them and launch a giant fist at them...

Junior had closed his eyes and took his risk. "Papa...I look up to you more than anything. You're stronger than some stupid dark curse, I KNOW you are." Giga Bowser roared once more as his dark energy still had a tug in him, and he thrusted his fist towards the little ones. Super Star Mario and Super Sonic were ready to move. But then..."I love you, Papa. No matter what. I don't think you'll ever actually try to hurt me." Right at 'I love you' Giga Bowser stopped inches from both Junior and Cream. The rest of the sentence finished him off. He groaned quietly, which was actually a rather quiet clap of thunder to everyone else, as he glowed a bright green entirely. The glow shrunk until it was at Bowser's actual size. When he stopped glowing, he was back to normal. Then he passed out on the ground, unconscious. Both children didn't show any fear. They were fully confident that Bowser could pull through, and they were right.

For some reason, Sally and Peach had a feeling that Super Sonic was counting on that...

"Alright. That's taken care of. Now all we gotta do is take the big guy and the others back." Super Sonic grinned

"I still say that was a long shot. We pitted two children against a giant Bowser..." Super Star Mario scratched his head.

"Come on, Junior never has a real reason to be genuinely afraid of his dad. And Cream...well...underestimating her is a mistake." With that much being said, Junior and Cream hoisted Bowser and Eggman into his Clown Car, along with Peach.

Sally looked on with a bit of surprise. She scratched her head. "Well...I guess Sonic CAN think without the use of his fists...should have given him more credit." She was suddenly hoisted up into the air by Super Sonic, much to her surprise. "W-What the?!"

"Easy, Sal. Everyone is fine for now. While Mario and the others take the others back to Evershade Valley, I'll have to give you the Super Sonic experience, since its new for you. Okay then. Up, up, and..."

"Please don't say away." She whimpered.

"AWAY!"

"WWWWWHHHHYYYYYY!?" She screeched loudly as Super Sonic flies off with her in his arms without much warning, much to her chargin.

Peach's reaction to it was to giggle, despite the dangers that were happening before. Super Star Mario was confused at this. "Princess...? What's so funny...?"

"Oh, nothing Mario. Nothing at all. Hmhm~"

"...Eh?"

Meanwhile Super Sonic was carrying a rather...resistant Sally Acorn in his arms. "Sonic you jerk, what are doing swooping me into the air like that?! Put me down!"

"Put ya down, Sal? While we're flying?" Super Sonic smirked.

She looked down, and meeped a bit before clutching onto Super Sonic for dear life. "On second thought...I'll just stay up here with you." She said quietly. After a while, she pinched his cheek, not that he could feel it hurt, given his state. "You didn't even bother to WARN me!" She sighed. "Also in all your tales, you didn't tell me you could do...well...THIS."

"That would have spoiled the suprise." He grinned cheekily.

"Of course it would...you're such a child..." She shook her head. Then she smiled. "Even so, I'm glad you're alright. You're much better than what you keep implying."

"Even so...it won't always be enough." Sonic said seriously. "Even I'm having beginning to have trouble with all the crap that's going on here. And in order to do so, in one way or another, I gotta step up my game just as much as Mario does. I'll need everyone's help when it comes to that. Gotta get tougher in order to get by. That includes you too." Sally looked a bit surprised at this. "My quills can pick up a lotta things, Sal. Which includes some emotion. You don't need to worry, Sal. I'm not gonna leave you alone behind again. We'll get stronger, together, aling with everyone else."

"Sonic..." Sally blushed slightly.

"Now now, there isn't time to worry about that. Today was pretty stressful, so just enjoy your flight." Super Sonic smiled. Sally rolled her eyes, but hung on a bit tighter in agreement.

Mushroom Kingdom was crippled, but it will survive. Sarasaland remained untouched. Egg Beater was destroyed. Giga Bowser was calmed. Mario discovered his Super Transformation. And Sonic has made his resolve clear. No doubt will the villains on all sides will take these into effect.

With these events happening, it has been made very clear that things...have indeed changed. The wind has definitely changed its tune...

* * *

**Winds Of Change: Final Part. Finished. **

**Okay then, the next chapter, is all about Bowser. With plenty of heartwarming. His Giga transformation did more than one would expect. But still, the heartwarming is the main focus. **

**Anyway, see you then!~**


	51. Bowser's Heart and Choice

"Hey...hey Papa...are you awake yet...? Papa..."

"Ugh...gah..." The King Koopa groaned as he sat up and shook his head. He had woken up in bed, not his own though. It was in the Treacherous Mansion in Evershade Valley, due to it being the largest mansion in the Valley. He rubbed his eyes a bit, then opened them slowly. "Man...I have one hell of a headache..." He grumbled, before he opens his eyes completely. "...What's this...?"

There was a cake on his bedside, alongside an entire buffet for him and him alone. "WOAH! Look at all this grub! And it's all for me?!" He said with an eager grin. Then he looked closely at the cake, narrowing his eyes. All of the Koopalings faces were on the cake, with himself and Junior in the center. The words below them say 'We're Sorry'. His eagerness decreased significantly due to this. Now he could only worry about his kids. "Ah dammit, I nearly forgot." He took a breath and shouted: "KIDS! GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

BONG!

"Gagh!" Bowser yelped in pain as he gripped his skull. Kammy had hit him with a book. A rather heavy one. "You wretched old hag!"

"I suggest you not yell so much, your Vileness. You have recovered surprisingly quickly, but I suggest you don't push yourself that the healing would be in vain." Kammy said with annoyance, though immense relief could be seen on her face.

"Shut up. Just get the kids in here. We need to talk." Bowser ordered. The elder Koopa nods as she goes to leave the room. After a couple of minutes, all of the Koopalings stepped into the room one by one. Ludwig was the last one to enter the room, and he looked the most ashamed of himself. Junior was the one who entered first, and he sat down nearby to watch them. "Kids..."

"Dad..." They all said, with sad faces. Even Ludwig seems a bit crestfallen at how events have played out for everyone. "We...we-"

"Lemme stop you all right there." Bowser holds up his paw, completely stopping them from continuing. "Look, I know for a fact that mushy gunk ain't my style. But for a case like this...I should at least try. No. I HAVE to try."

"Daddy...?" Wendy said quietly.

Bowser closed his eyes and began speaking. "I always act like a tough guy, as well as pretending I'm always so awesome. And it's true most of the time. But...I am still a parent. And not knowing where any of you were or if you were alright was a pretty horrifying experience for me. I won't lie to you. I have never felt so helpless and weak more than I did for most of this quest. It's that Adult Fear crap that Kamek sometimes babbles to me about. No matter what brave face I out on, on the inside I was shivering in my shell. I got pretty messed up in the head when I was forced to fight you. Even more so, I just stopped completely after Larry and Morton, and my heart nearly crumbled watching Wendy. And it iust kept getting worse each time. And I was rather pissed off at the confrontation with Ludwig...because I knew deep down, some of it is true. I was not the best Father. I was a pretty crappy one, most of the time. This entire war crud just made me confront that issue head on." Bowser snarled, mostly at himself. "But...it's only served as a motivator to get better in that aspect...whether I suffer for it or not."

"Papa..." Junior said.

"These guys tried to cause me pain through all of you...that is something I cannot forgive. It'd my wake up call. Like that blue hedgehog was going on about. In some aspect or another...the winds are changing drastically, so I gotta change my tune as well."

Ludwig stepped forward. "Please don't apologize for our actions, Father. Because of our actions under the enemy, we have crippled the entire Dark Lands Kingdom nearly beyond repair. Many things you can't get back. Surely...surely you can't forgive us for dimishing most of your power. The pride of the Kingdom is important to you, isn't it-"

"STOP RIGHT THERE LUDWIG!" Bowser shouted, instantly silencing his eldest child. He looked down at his bed sheets. "Listen...all of you. These guys were pretty ingenuis for them to go after you all. Because they know. They know that no matter how many times my kingdom is destroyed...no matter how much of my riches could be lost...no matter how much of my pride has been insulted...no matter how many times I could be a complete fool..no matter how many times I could get my ass kicked...I can just brush most of that off and come back full force. But...if something happens to you..."

He clutched his bed sheets, his claws slightly tearing into them. Everyone was shocked to see tears dropping onto the cloth. "If something takes you all away...nothing in this universe can allow me to recover from that. All eight of you are absolutely, without a flash of a doubt, most precious to me. Most things in my life are replaceable. You all are on top of the list of those that are not. If anything happens to all of you that can't be fixed...then indeed, I would be most upset, beyond any existing recovery. Yes without a doubt, I would be all shades of pissed off." All the Koopalings wore a bit of sadness on their eyes. He opened his arms. "Now come on you half-pints. I need to give you all a Fatherly Hug. I slacked off on those."

Then they all hugged him, and he returned it, embracing them all in his hug, bringing a smile on all their faces. Bowser looks up to see Dr. Mario, Peach, and Eggman enter the room. "Ah, I wanted to speak with the first two, anyway. But what's Egghead doing here as well?"

"I wanted to inform you about something, Bowser." Eggman said, though he was covered in many bandages. "It's about your Giga transformation. With Dr. Mario's analysis as well as my calculations, we come across s surprising conclusion."

Bowser raised an eyebrow. "Well don't keep me in suspense, out with it."

Eggman nodded. "When I saw you transform, it looked like everything was torn off your body to make room for your Giga Transformation. You're a reptile, Bowser."

"Geez, you're a genius." Bowser snarked.

"Anyway, your Giga Bowser form is like a reptile molting. You were growing stronger, Bowser. Your body was not getting used to it, so your outer skin was broken away in order to adapt to your changes. Transforming back from Giga Bowser and having your body fully intact in the process shows that you've grown significantly stronger. Basically you subconsciously abandoned your previous body so that your enhanced strength can adapt to your new one."

Bowser stared at his clawed hand. "Well...now that you mention it, I feel MUCH more powerful than ever before...and all I had to do was shave away an entire body?"

"Not quite." Dr. Mario continued. "Whether it was bound to happen or not, the transformation was still forced by the Dark Power of the Dark Stone. Because of the rushed transformation, and that energy, it did have somewhat of a undesired effect on you. I say you lost about an entire year of your life span..."

Peach flinched a bit in shock, while the Koopalings and Junior were somewhat horrified. Eggman just adjusted his goggles. Bowser...merely folded his arms and snorted. "A year? That's all?" They were surprised at his cool reaction, which only annoyed him. "I don't see why you all are so worked up! It's only one crummy year! I'll have you know that us Koopas have extremely long life-spans. One single year isn't something to be panicking over."

Eggman tilted his goggles, grinning. "Hm. Even a grumpy king can keep his cool when he wants to. Which is rare." He wss suddenly grabbed by Bowser with a fist in his face. "Though Kings often do amazing things anyhow!" He panics.

Bowser sighed. "Well...if this molting is an important factor to my change...then it's time I start making important changes of my own. My very first..." He turns to Peach. "I'm letting you go."

Peach and Dr. Mario were suddenly slack-jawed with immense shock evident in their eyes. They knew perfectly well what he meant. "...What did you say...?"

He snorted. "Didn't you hear me? I'm letting you go, Peach. I'm over you. Recent events have forced me to look back on our previous adventures. It was clear that we aren't meant to be. I was forced to look back on that Chaos Heart thing which Count Bleck drew up during his super angsting." He crossed his arms. "That thing was born BECAUSE we were never meant to be, and seeing that it had the potential to destroy dimensions...there's no bigger wake-up call than that." He sighed. "It would be best if I just give up on you now, to spare myself more heartbreak. But mind you, this is a RARE case of me giving up on something. I'm still gonna kick Mario's ass someday, that won't change a bit."

"Bowser...?" Peach whispered. In his own, jerkish way, he was being genuine.

"Um...well...it's a step forward...kinda." Dr. Mario sweatdropped.

The Koopa King grinned, as he takes both a piece of cake, and some meat from the buffet and got out of bed. "Now if you all excuse me...I got someone special to visit." He said mysteriously, as he left the entire mansion, leaving everyone but the Koopalings genuinely confused.

They knew exactly where he was going, and who this someone was.

**(Koopa Cemetary) **

There was Bowser, standing atop a tall hill, as he stared at a royal headstone. A headstone he has made sure was treated with IMMENSE respect as he comes here every chance he gets. The wind blows by and ruffles his hair as he stares at said headstone.

**Clawdia Koopa. Respectable Queen. Loving Mother. And A Truly Amazing Wife. **

**Gone But Never Forgotten...**

Bowser lowered his eyes halfway. "Hey, Clawdia." He got on his knees. "I gotta tell ya something, Honey. Me and the kids have been having a rather hard time getting by, lately. I seriously could have done better with everything that's going on. It's really quite crappy, actually." He smiled. "But it ain't all bad, I swear. We had some tough times, but nonetheless we managed to pull ourselves together more than once. And we'll do it again. Because we're Koopas, and we'll always be strong. So I can assure you, all of the kids are gonna be okay. We're all gonna be okay. I'll assure you, Junior is well taken care of. He has a really awesome friend to hang with now, so don'y you worry about him."

He dropped a bonquet of roses by the headstone, and tapped twice. "I miss you."

"Sire! Sire! I thought I would find you here!" Kamek flew by on his broom, panting heavily. "Forgive me for interrupting you. But I heard that you gave up on Princess Peach!?"

"Yep. I sure did."

"W-What?! B-B-But you hsbe been pursuing Peach for so long!"

"Yeah. I sure have."

"To give up on her so suddenly...it isn't like you!"

"Nope. It sure isn't." Bowser was answering so calmly, it threw Kamek for many loops. "But I think...it's about time I made a couple changes. I'm much much stronger now, but I'll have to work out to stay that way. Also...I gotta find myself a new love interest." Bowser learned a long time ago that finding a new lover would not upset Clawdia. She would want him to be happy.

"What?! My lord, so many abrupt changes so soon...!"

"Like the black hedgehog says, many things can change." He folded his arms. "Now...as for a gal...I might go for someone who's pretty wise, super powerful, and is very understanding. And she oughta be beautiful to boot." He wrapped his paws around his neck. "Meh, but I won't get far rushing that part this time. I mean really, where am I gonna find someone who has the patience to put up with my oversized ego?" He laughed jovially as a VERY confused Kamek followed him outside the cemetary.

Unknown to him, Rosalina was in a floating bubble far in the air, with her hair and dress waving as the wind blows by her. "...I see. I believe I can understand you a bit better now..." Her eyes shifted from the grave Bowser occupied, to Bowser walking away from it. "You have many reasons for being who you are...but I believe I have found the most impactful one." She placed a palm on her heart and her eyes closed completely.

"We are...more alike than I thought we were..."

* * *

**Be prepared, readers. Because the next chapter will be the last chapter of the Second Saga. And the next one..well...you'll see. It's something familiar...with my own take on it as well. We'll just see how it goes.**

**Goodbye for now.**


	52. Revealed Extraterrestrial Danger

**Well...turns out school starts earlier than I expected. But either way, this story, like after the last Saga, will go into hiatus after this chapter is done. It finishes the Second Saga and gives way for the third. **

**So let us begin now...**

* * *

Everyone was finally able to relax for the time being. No one knew what was going to happen next after that entire ordeal. With having overcome Giga Bowser and Egg Beater, the only thing they can do is wait for something to happen. As risky as just waiting around is, they can't do much if they can't get to the Dream World, not as it is now. The other side is where the Dark Villains clearly have the advantage.

Going after Eggman Nega and Nega Bowser were out of the question, too. Their forces were too widespread over the fused world, and bringing on toouch attention could prove really troublesome if thwy aren't ready to force thwir way out of an ambush made of battleships.

Smithy...heck, no one even knows where he might be.

But rather than waste energy trying to hunt them down, due to past events, it was best to just take a break. A very long break. It was for the best. Sometimes, slow and steady wins the race...heh, try telling that to Sonic. He won't listen, that much is certain. Mario has no problem with it at all.

But everyone knows that this calm won't last. Sure, things are calm now, but it won't last long, not with their kind of luck. Their usual calmness that they tend to enjoy has been permanently erased. They can thank all of their enemies as well as Bowser and Eggman's actual one-sided beatdown on Mario and Sonic, changed the usual air for good. It has now been pounded into everyone's heads that there can not be a lot of messing around this return of the Shroobs, the destruction of Mushroom Kingdom, and many other factors tune into this.

Though no one has understood this better than Luigi, as well as Tails Miles Prower. It's more understood by Luigi, more mind awakening to Amy, more concerning for Yoshi, but it hit Tails the hardest. So the four of them decided to have a bit of a get together to discuss these feelings.

...Obviously it would be lead by Amy.

"Alright boys, we got some discussing t do." Amy said with a voice filled with authority, despite being the second youngest of this little meeting. "It is super clear that there needs to be a couple changes around here." Yoshi raised a hand. "Yes, Yoshi?"

"Can I have an apple?"

"..." A few moments later, Yoshi was munching on an apple, now paying complete attention to the pink hedgehog. "As I was saying, we have a lotta work to do if we're going to keep up with the others. And since three of you are extremely valuable warriors, you have more of a reason to keep up with the others than I do. Though that doesn't mean I get to slack off either. I have to get ever stronger, and so do you all!" She pointed to all of them. Luigi flinched from the aggressive nature of the point. Somehow she was able to do that.

"...I do agree with you, Amy. Really I do." Tails said quietly. Luigi and Amy paid close attention to this, and Yoshi also noticed how the mood around him changed. He seemed...bothered. "I once said that I could do things on my own, ever since Station Square was flooded into destruction by Perfect Chaos...I reflect on my naivety on considering that factor as 'Ending Well'..." He deadpanned. "I've come to realize...I still rely too heavily on Sonic. It's evident from this entire adventure...and when he came to the mansion in a near-death state...I subconsciously didn't know what to do...I shut down for a bit...luckily Luigi brought me out of it."

"I see." Amy closed her eyes while folding her eyes. "I surely didn't keep my past promise either. Sure we're on good terms...but the respect is obviously low in our friendship. Tails...did I ever go...TOO far in my advances towards Sonic? If I did, name some." Tails abruptly froze, fearing for his health. Many voices said that this was a trick question. But she sighed. "Tails, I'm being serious. You can tell me, this is something I have to know."

Tails sighed. "I'm eleven, Sonic is sixteen, and you're twelve. Of all the four years Sonic and I known you, you just proclaimed yourself as his girlfriend no matter how many times he says otherwise. You are one of his closet friends, no question, but sometimes your affection for him can range from subtle fangirl...to borderline unhealthy obsession." Amy flinched, but urged him to go on. "If I had to name a couple of cases...the first one would be when you went to rescue Sonic from Prison Island by yourself and got captured by Eggman, in which I had to rescueyou myself. The second would be you telling me the time when you hallucinated so hard you had an illusion of Sonic fight beside you against Rouge to protect Emerl from being stolen by her. Of course let's not forget you mistook both Shadow AND Silver for him. You tried to make him jealous with a fake imaginary boyfriend while we were having a serious world crisis. You snapped at him when he told you he went on an adventure in a storybook, and Sonic wouldn't lie about adventures."

Amy took a deep breath. "Okay...many good points made. It's not my fault Shadow and Silver look a lot like him! Though I can see your point...and I really thought he was lying about the Storybook thing! Though now that I heard a bit of the Mario bros adventures, it's not completely unreasonable..."

Tails tapped his head, in deep thought. "I believe the absolute worst example is when you first met Blaze. All she did was stand by Sonic and you were ready to pick a violent fight with her."

That was it for her. Amy groaned as she drove her hands through her hair and dipped head down. "Goodness gracious...now that I'm actually listening to it, I remember it all now...I'm absolutely terrible sometimes. We may be friends, but I haven't earned much of his respect, like I promised to..." Amy looked up. "So...now my choice from earlier on can be justified in some way, at least a little bit."

"What choice did you make?" Yoshi asked curiously.

**(Earlier that day) **

"You want...to what?" Sally and Bunnie stare at the pink hedgehog in shock at the request she made. And who cpuld blame them:

"Please allow Team Rose to join the Freedom Fighters." Amy said, without a hint of hesitation. "Seeing Sonic hirt so badly before has horrified me so much that I want to be able to prevent that from happening again. I want to be strong like you two, someone who can be a force to be reckoned with. I...want to be someone Sonic can really rely on."

Sally could see that Amy was serious about this. Her affection for Sonic was clearly still present, and it's likely it plays a factor in this decision of hers. And she can tell that the choice is genuine. She could also tell that wherever Amy goes, Cream, Cheese, and Big will follow. So she held out her hand, and Amy takes it. They both smile.

"We could use new members anyhow. Now that Knothol is outnof any real danger, I'll call over Rotor and Antoine, then we can make it official." Bunnie grins widely at the prospect of seeing Antoine again. The guy must be pretty depressed without her. "Glad to have you, Amy."

**(Present Time) **

"Wow Amy...you're serious about this." Luigi crossed his arms. "Didn't think you'd opt to join a group you barely know about."

"You want to be someone Sonic can rely on. So...we want the same thing?" Tails smiled.

Amy smiled back. "In order to assist my beloved Sonic..." She dramatically falls to her knees, as Yoshi shines a spotlight on her. "I will shed my whiny, insane obession with Sonic. I will love him from a distance...and in silence. To endure it, I will be sure to appeal to my private Sonic plushy in order to cope with the sudden change. Luckily for me, the plush still smells like chili dogs...just like Sonic...oh Sonic..." She slapped herself. "NO! Get a hold of yourself, Rose! You're done with your creepy obsession with Sonic. Now you must learn to be an independent young woman who Sonic shall respect...and maybe, JUST MAYBE...he'll want to have lunch with you, just us two...yeah. That'll be a good day."

Tails sweatdropped. "I think that's as far as she's willing to go for now." He then turns to Luigi. "Luigi! I want you to teach me the Thunderhand!"

"Woah, that came out of nowhere!" He held up his hands in surprise. "But...why would you want to learn Thunderhand techniques?"

"I already know that my element is lightning." Tails looked to the ground. "I'm not saying that teamwork is unimportant. But it's like Blaze said, there are truly some things we have to do on our own. For Sonic's sake...I need to be strong. I HAVE to be strong. It's the only way I can truly keep up with him at this point." His resolve was made clear, and Luigi understands it fully.

"Alright. You got it." He then turns to Yoshi. "Yoshi! Let's not be left behind! We gotta be powerful for Mario's sake!"

"Right on!" Yoshi cheered. "We need to better ourselves if we want to be fighting alongisde them. Getting stronger is a great way to do that. So let's do it!" All of them enthusiastically agreed with him.

The prospect of getting stronger now on everyone's minds, getting them newfound determination, Tails almost failed to notice a large ball of colorful light heading in their direction. He looked up with a lot of surprise. "Wait a minute...I recognize those colors...I'm gonna go get Sonic." He propelled his namesakes and flew away for the moment, off to gather a couple more with Sonic. Moments later, Mario, Peach, Sonic, and Sally were brought back to their location, along his Miles Electric. "Sonic, you won't believe this."

"Buddy, after all we've been through, not much can surprise me so much to not believe it." Sonic said. He looked up at the large plethora of colors, and grinned. "Hey wait a minute...I recognize those colors. It's the Wisps!"

"You told me about them as well. What are they doing here?" Sally asked.

"Beats me." One of the lights made their way down to the group, followed by a long streak of white.

It was Yacker. And he looked pretty freaked out.

"Woah woah woah, Yacker! Chill out for a bit!" Sonic tried to ease the Wisp. When he mostly calmed down, Sonic grew worried. All the other Wisps had the same panicked look in their eyes. "Geez...something's seriously spooked them..."

"But what could have scared them so badly?" Peach asked in concern, despite never seeing these aliens before. Mario had a hunch that it was something really bad if they had to come all the way out here because Sonic told him most of the Wisps went back to their home planet.

Tails turned on his Miles Electric, and turned to Yacker. The white alien began speaking his usual gibberish, and the gadget was able to translate it for them. "My friends! We are in desparate need of your help! We have found someone who crash-landed on our planet and we don't know what to do!"

"Calm down, Yacker. Who crash-landed on your planet?"

"She's covered in burn marks and is currently unconscious. We'll bring her down for you."

...she?

A couple of wisps were carrying someone down to the soft grass, gently letting her lie there. Tails got a good look at her. He could see she was mostly green in some places and white in other place, yellow cuffs on her wrist, and some peculiar red orb on her chest. She indeed seem burned, as there were ashes on her body. She also seemed to be his age. Eleven, like him.

...For some reason, Tails could not look away. Why did she seem so familiar...?

"She came crash-landing onto our planet like this. And considering the situstion were in, it wasn't a very good thing." Yacker continued. Tails shook himself back into focus. "She told us her name was Cosmo. And all she did was mumble something before completely passing out. 'Metarex...' That's all."

"...Metarex...?" Mario repeated.

"On any case, I need to bring this girl back for recovery." Peach said, picking up said girl and carrying her back to the mansions.

"Anyway, we knew something was wrong, so we checked it out. Turns out, some purple mushrooms were blasting everything and harming anything that seems alive but themselves." Mario and Luigi's blood ran cold. Then the former cursed himself. Zavok must have gotten Elder Princess Shroob off the fused planet when they were distracted by Giga Bowser and Eggman. And if the Dark Stone was of any factor, there was a chance that Princess Shroob has been brought back as well...though he hoped he was wrong on that part. Tails continued to translate Yackers words. When the last binary code appeared on the Miles Electric, his eyes grew wide with horror. "No...no wonder they're freaking out so badly..."

"Tails, what's wrong?" Sonic asked, his eyes narrowing.

Tails turned to his friends to give him the bad news. "Planet Wisp...Plant Wisp is dying."

"WHAT?!"

"It's not just Planet Wisp, either. Lately, planets from all over the galaxy have been dying out in various ways...and no one knows what's causing it."

"...maybe that green girl knows something about it?" Luigi pointed out. Everyone else looked at one another, thinking that it was a possibility. But for now, they were focused on the situation that various planets of Mario's universe and Sonic's universe were dying without knowing what's causing it.

Despite the reluctance to leave their fused planet, this was a matter that needed to be resolved. IMMEDIATELY.

* * *

**This is the conclusion of the Second Saga. The Shroobs have made a full revival, and the mysterious Metarex have been named. Planets are dying all around the galaxy, so the heroes are gonna have to go out to space to battle them and restore the planets.**

**...but what if this is what the villains are counting on?****We'll find out the next saga, when my hiatus on this story is over. Which is "Galaxy Chaos Saga." Which has mentions of Super Mario Galaxy and Sonic Colors.**

**Also, while Mario and Sonic are still the main heroes of this next saga, a lot of other characters are going to be MUCH more active.**

**Well, that should be it for now.**

**And of course, there shall be an Ending Saga Song. For this one, I chose Cascade, by Unlimits. **

**Alrighty, see you then!**


	53. New Mission And Assembling

** Here we are, with Saga Three: Galaxy Chaos. Where a selected group of heroes from the enormous team will have to go out to the galaxy and battle with both the Metarex and the Shroobs, both extremely dangerous alien races in their own right. And there may even be a third alien party involved...**

**Anyway, here's a prologue chapter to Saga Three. Let's get started. **

* * *

She had no idea exactly how long she was unconscious, just that she knew that it was for a long time. But when she finally did wake up, she didn't expect to be lying in a bed. She sat up and looked around the room she was in. It was completely white, though bricks could clearly be seen. There was also some potted plants(not Pirahna Plants) thay lied neatly in the corners of the room, as long as one on the window. Her bed also consisted of purely white sheets and mattress and pillows. She also feels bandages wrapped around her arms, head and legs. Somebody was treating her? Was she dreaming?

...was she still alive?

She placed a hand on her heart and felt it beat. No, definitely alive. However she still wasn't completely sure if she was dreaming or not. No, if she was dreaming she wouldn't feel the leftover sting of the burn marks. While the pain decreased, it was still there, she could feel it. But it also said that she's been here for a while, no doubt. She looked down to her lap, and clenched the sheets.

She was alive. Which means she could still try to-

"Yo!"

"Eek!" She meeped as she sunk under her covers when she heard the loud voice.

"Not the most subtle way to greet a guest, Junior. Though, at least she's awake.." Peach said as she slowly opened the door to the room, with an apologetic Junior behind her, as well as Cream, Amy, and Tails. The four of them seemed very curious as to who exactly Cosmo was. But now they new that they had to approach her gently. "Now let's try again. This time we're gentle. Junior...?"

"Yeah, I got it, Mama Peach." The Prince pouted. Cream giggled a bit.

"Um...hello there." Amy said after a moment of silence. "There's no need to be afraid. We're the ones who treated your burns."

The girl slowly lifted her head from under the covers as the small group approaches her carefully, not wanting to stun her again. Cream walked to the side of her bed and reached up to give her a tray. "We brought you something to eat, you've been unconscious for hours."

Well know she knew for sure that's she's been out for a while. But it still didn't give her a significant amount of comfort. She was still in danger, everyone was. Though she couldn't deny her hunger for long, the rumbles from her stomach made sure of that. Her blush was clearly seen by the others. Shifting her main concern to eating, she pulls the tray of food closer to her and she began to eat. She was so hungry. Which brings up the question of what exactly happened to her.

Though Tails was not one to force things onto people if it wasn't urgent. Sure, there was something out there that was absorbing the life force of other planets, but he felt like he had to help her first in order to proceed onward. Like Wonic, leaving even one person unhelped was not his style. He grabbed a stool from the other side of the room and brought it to her bedside, sitting next to her.

"The Wisps told us that your name was Cosmo. Is that right?"

She shyly turned to the fox and nodded. "Yes..."

"Not much of a talker, huh? Well you do look like a pretty delicate flower. Emphasis on 'pretty'." Amy said. The compliment made Cosmo blush, and she had to keep herself from covering her face. She's attempting not to be rude. "Anyway, we know your name already, might as well introduce ourselves. My name is Amy Rose, don't forget it!(pats Cream's head).This cute little rabbit's name is Cream. As well as her great friend and just as cute, Cheese. Say hi guys!"

"Hello!" Cream waved.

"Chao! Chao!" Cheese chirped happily.

Cosmo, being somewhat infected by their cheerfulness, smiled slightly. "Hello..."

"And this here is the princess of Mushroom Kingdom, Princess Peach!" Amy continued.

"It's nice to meet you, Cosmo." Peach bows slightly.

"And this(pats Junior's head) little booger's name is Bowser Junior. Junior for short."

"Hey! I'm not a booger! YOU'RE a booger!" He shouted in protest, flailing his arms at her, though she kept him at bay. The sight actually made Cosmo giggle a bit, seeing Junior whine from Amy's teasing.

"And last but not least, the little fox sitting right next to you is Tails. Mind saying hello, Tails?"

"Right. Hi Cosmo." He said with a warm smile. Cosmo could not help but smile back towards him, as she could see very well in his eyes that he was still concerned about her condition. She didn't seem to be harmed anymore, not on the outside.

But Peach being skilled at reading emotions, knew much better. She didn't know if it was part of her power or not, but she could just _sense _that this girl is trying to keep herself together. Her heart has been dealt a rather punishing blow she could tell. She just didn't know how, or why. What she was worried about was the former. And why would it cause her to end up all the way here on their planet? Her origin could use some explaining as well, but Peach was not one to interrogate people she just met. She'll wait for her to calm down a little more before making any decisive action.

"Hey! Is mystery girl awake yet?" Or...maybe right now is good.

Sonic came in with a grin, alongside Mario and Sally. "You gave us quite a scare, appearung with the Wisps and looking pretty messed up to top it all off. You ARE okay, aren't you?" He asked her. Cosmo adjusted her covers, though she felt a bit safer under Sonic's aura. It was spreading all thoroughout the room, and it felt genuine. She lifted her head to him and nodded silently. He cocked his head to the side. "Huh. Looks like we have ourselves a shy one. That's alright though, we can work around that."

"How can you be so sure?" Mario asked.

"Because when I met Blaze, she was pretty cold towards everyone. Once she mellowed out, she turned out to be a pretty shy girl. Who has shown signs of being socially awkward. In her case you can't really blame her much."

"It's not all that bad, Sonic. I mean, who could be more socially awkward than Blaze?" Amy asked.

"Tails."

"Whaaat?! Come on Sonic, that wasn't cool." Tails blushed, hiding his face with his namesakes.

"It's not an insult. Sal and I were one of the only people who knows just how awesome you are." Sonic shrugged. "Taking you in we actually gave you a chance, before the whole separation thing, and all. Though I do admit that the reason for the both of you is due to other people being total jerks. Or worse."

"Guys...let's be honest." Mario began. "...Junior trumps both of them."

"What? How?"

"Remember how he and Cream first started being friends? He had absolutely no idea what to do next."

"True. But we can't blame the guy. His need for friendship caught up with him, in the form of..." Sonic walks over and gestures to Cream. "This living ball of sunshine." Cream and Cheese giggled. Sonic smiled, then Cosmo, causing her to surprise. "Yeah that's right, we didn't forget about you. What's your story?" Cosmo looked extremely nervous, so Sonic lowered his tone and took on a more sympathetic look. "Sorry. Didn't mean to be so forceful, we're just worried about you. I'm trying to ask you...what happened to you? How did you get those injuries? How did you end up on Planet Wisp before the Wisps took you here...?" He groaned. "Agh. Now I'm bombarding her with questions. This isn't an interrogation..."

Cosmo gently looked up to them. "As you heard from the Wisps, my name is Cosmo. In regards to my condition when they transported me here, it had to do with the fact that I was trying to escape."

"Someone had you imprisoned and you were trying to escape? Does it have anything to do with those Metarex guys...?"

"Yes...it's because of them that the universe is in terrible danger."

_Even MORE SO than it already was. Fan. Freaking. Tastic. _Sonic thought to himself with a supressed sigh.

Cosmo took a breather before going on about the latest ordeal in the universe. "As the Wisps also must have told you, the Metarex are responsible for most of the planets in the universe dying out. Planet Eggs and other sources of power are stolen and entire worlds they touch are left to die...including my own..." She looked down a bit. "I couldn't identify the exact nature of what happened. I just know...that it's completely lifeless. My clan is completely gone..."

Junior's eyes lowered. "Your family...was wiped out...?" Cosmo nodded silently, and he looked towards the ground. _I don't know how...but I can tell that she's telling the truth. Her eyes are filled with pain. Losing her family put that kind of pain onto her... _His paws clenched as he remembers what the Dark Villains tried to do. _Is...is that the kind of pain that those Dark Villains jerks tried to put into me and Papa...? I...I don't think that I can deal with that kind of feeling...Papa even less. Wait...didn't those Freedom Fighter guys each lose some of their family...? _He sighed. _I don't know how that feels...and I don't think I want to...I hope I never find out...and yet... _

_"Most things in my life are replaceable. You all are on top of the list of those that are not." _

_I didn't notice it at the time...but he was talking as if he lost a lot already, and he didn't want to see that again. _Junior had no idea why this was coming up now of all times, but its always been on his mind. Him accompanying Cream and attention from Bunnie and Vanilla and sometimes Peach, as long as he has, allowed him to read emotions a bit more, and trying to understand people's feelings more. After reading the look in Cosmo's eyes, he couldn't help but think back to speech his father made the other day. _Maybe a part of that speech...has something to do with me not having a Mamma...? _He was no genius on Tails' level, so he couldn't piece it together immediately. But there comes a couple times where Bowser just looked...

Lost. The only thing he didn't know, was why. He groaned. Reading emotions was difficult. He doesn't understand how Amy does it. He understood even less as to why looking at Cosmo made him start thinking these thoughts in the first place. He was very confused.

Afterwards, many of the heroes were meeting up to converse on this matter. The mysterious threat of the Metarex, the much more noticeable threat the Shroobs would make.

Mario took off his cap while sighing. "And with the Shroobs having returned...who knows what could happen?"

Shadow looks across the room. "We're stuck."

"What?"

"Zavok knows that we need all the help we can get in order to combat both the Metarex and the Shroobs. All fourteen of us will have to go out there and eliminate them."

Bowser crossed his arms. "But that'll also leave our own fused planet wide open."

"Exactly."

Everyone placed their heads down and thought hard about this. It was obvious that dividing up the Warriors of Light in this kind of ordeal would do less good than harm. They needed to stay together in order to combat this new and very real threat. Everything was at risk for the moment, leave one place to save many more places, or stay in one place and leave many other places to die. The Wisps were an obvious example of how serious the threat was and what rhw Metarex and Shroobs could do.

"Oh my..." Cosmo suddenly whispered, her eyes covered by her small bangs. "You all are in such a serious situation...somehow I came at such a bad time...I'm sorry..."

Tails looked straight at her, wondering why she would say such a thing. She had no control over what happened, there was no way she would have known that she would land on this fused planet. Mario and Luigi had experience dealing with the Shroobs already, though it was a bit too close for their tatse, if not a bit traumatizing for them both. They still had no idea what was the deal with the Metarex. They would have to gain the experience as they combat it. And yet their fused home world will be wide open for the Dark Villains to take, as well as the other armies in waiting.

...No choice. It was time to take some risks.

Tails stood up before everyone, causing their attention to focus on him. "We're going out there and stopping the Metarex and Shroobs." They were rather surprised by his declaration(minus Blaze) but they listened to what he had to say. He closed his eyes. "Whatever damage happens to this planet, we can fix it with time. It's been through planet-sized danger many times, we'll be able to save it again. If we try to split up the 14 Warriors, we'll be picked off one by one. Mario and Luigi experiences closehand how dangerous the Shroobs are, and the Metarex seem to be just as dangerous. If we turn a blind eye to them now, they'll keep growing and growing until they come back here and completely overwhelm us. On top of that, many more planets will keep dying, along with their inhabitants. The Wisps are a clear victim, as well as proof that such a threat exists." He sighed, then opened his eyes. "We have to choose the lesser of two evils, and deal with them personally!"

Sonic took a serious look towards Blaze, Peach, Sally, and Daisy. "Does this sit well with you girls? Considering your respective kingdoms?"

"No arguments here." They all said.

"But...you're all princesses...aren't you? Aren't you worried about your Kingdoms?" Cosmo asked.

"Of course we are. But at this point, the long-term consequences are far more costly than short-term, because our Kingdoms are in danger no matter what we do. We have to bear with the guilt...and leave them behind. It's temporary." Blaze said.

"Just like you in a skirt?" Rouge asked.

"You, I'm ignoring right now."

"This is one of the reasons why I left, anyway." Sally added. "I'm able to do more for my Kingdom by being away from it. Blaze is right. Staying here has too much potential for long-term consequences."

"So we gotta suck it up and let the bad guys have our fun here so we can deal with the threat tearing up planets all over the galaxy?" Bowser said with a slight edge in his voice. "...Very well. I've spent a long time away from the Kingdom, and it always gets trashed anyway. It'll be fine when we get back. But the actual question is...who do we bring?"

"Well there's Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Sally, Shadow, Silver and Blaze. Then there's Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Bowser, Peach, Donkey Kong, and Wario. Now who goes with them...?" Starlow asked. "Lets see. We have Rosalina, Cosmo, Bunnie, Rotor, Antoine, Team Chaotix, Julie-Su, the Koopalings, Daisy, Waluigi, Nicole, Marine, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Team Rose, Rouge, Omega, Birdo, Kamek,Vanilla, Yacker, Dreambert, and Junior. Everyone else stays."

"Interesting. So altogether..." Luigi said, counting all the people. "...Thats a lot of crewmates...geez..." But considering they were going up against alien armies of Galaxy Conquering Proportions, it may be just a tiny bit necessary. Especially since that Dark Stone energy made them both much stronger, because of their hatred. It was something they could chance. Sonic was sure that they would be fine.

"Alright, that's settled." Eggman said."We'll just have to hope that the remaining forces give it EVERYTHING they've got. Because a majority of the worlds protectors have to go out into space to deal with a threat that can't be ignored."

"We may need some extra large hands for this one."

"Large how, Mario?" Yoshi asked. To answer, Luigi took something out of his overalls, a rainbow colored egg. "An egg...what's that supposed to do?"

"I'll show you." Luigi grinned. "We'd better do this outside, first." They all nodded to this, curious. When they all made their way outside of the castle, Luigi throws the egg into the sky. "COME ON OUT, ZEEKEEPER!"

The Zee Egg suddenly shattered, and a blinding flash of rainbow light suddenly took over much of the sky, causing everyone to shield their eyes. The blinding flash suddenly turned into a giant bird shaped like an egg, its feathers were vibrant with many different colors. Like it was a living rainbow. The wings spread outward, giving the colors a little more magnificent gleam.

"So pretty and colorful~" Cream expressed with sparkling eyes, while Cheese shared the same sentiment.

The giant bird lands on the ground, opening his eyes. "I am...the Legendary ZeeKeeper. Guardian of-"

"We know who you are, dumbass." Bowser rolled his eyes.

Zeekeper pouted. "Dude come ON! That intro is mandatory, you know! I have to at least do that part of my job!" He sighed while preening his feathers. "Alright, whaddya guys want? You need my help or something?"

"That's about the jist of it. Things are really bad out here."

"*Yaaaaawn* Sorry, ya woke me in the middle if a nap. But alright little dudes, I'll lend you a wing."

"Really? Just like that?"

"Of course." He frowned. "That pest Antasma just doesn't know when his time is up. He is a real piece of work, brining himself back from oblivion. What a pest!"

"You're telling us..." Mario and Luigi sighed.

Sally eyes the deity with confusion. He was...pretty laid back, wasn't he? Even when he ranted about Antasma he found it more annoying that he had to be woken up again. Priorities like to shift, she guessed... "I think it:s time I called in a favor. It's a good thing I brought this with me." She reached into her vest, pulling out a whistle. A whistle shaped like a dragon..."Luigi, Sonic, Tails, Yoshi, come with me."

"Huh...?" They all seemed a bit confused, but they followed her regardless. They were eventually led to an isolated part of a forest, and they stopped in a medium sized opening field. When Sally identified the big enough clearing, she blew on the whistle. They seemed confused, though Yoshi was slightly irritated by the sound it made. "Sally...? What's this for?"

"You'll find out in a few moments. She should be arriving in a couple moments." Sally smiled. They all shrugged anx waited for a long time, around ten minutes. After a while, she stood up, her smile still on her face. "Aha. There she is."

"There who-" Sonic said before something slammed into the ground heavily, causing a large dust cloud that clouded their vision for a couple seconds. When he was able to see again, he was surprised to see a dragon standing before them with a cheerful smile. "W-What the?!"

"Hiya guys! Dontcha remember me?" The dragon asked, voice clearly feminine. She turned to Luigi(who was freaking out on the inside) and Yoshi with her head tilfed to the side. "I've never seen you two before, though..."

"Y-Y-Yeah...we h-haven't met..." Luigi shivered.

She tilted her head at him. "You're afraid of me." Luigi was surprised she guessed so quickly and so honestly. "My appearance has you a bit shaky, doesn't it? That's okay, I don't blame you."

"You...knew how I was really feeling...?"

"That's a special power she has." Sally said. "Dulcy can sense truth in others, when she wants to. This dragon is no lier."

Sonic and Tails' eyes widened at the name. There were flashing memories of their younger selves riding a dragon throughout the skies, laughing the whole way. They shook their heads and looked at their comrade with surprise, while they said: "Dulcy...?"

The dragon's smile widened as she extended both of her arms to grab the two, giving them both kisses to their heads, making them laugh aloud. "I knew you two would remember me! You just needed a couple moments to actually look at me. I'm glad you two are safe and sound, I never ever believed those stupid rumors about you two being dead. You're too strong for that. And you both grew up so much! From small village heroes to world-class heroes recognized all over the world. Talk about a level in awesome!"

"Level in awesome is right." Sonic grinned. "And what about you? It's still a bit vague, but I remember you being...chubbier."

She smiled as she set them down. "That's correct. However..." She put on a confident look and pointed to herself with her thumb. "I'm not the same as I was before. I've mostly put my childish ways behind me." She said as she looked towards the skies. "When you two disappeared during that fire, Sally also consoled in me. Realizing that we all needed to become stronger, I headed out on my own. I came across a dragon colony, much to my surprise, called Vesuvio. I was happy being alongside my race and having the content that there are some left. But I was happier alongside the Freedom Fighters. So for years, I trained long and hard under the colony leader, Glint. I call him Master Glint though. With all that training, I became much stronger, faster, better, more confident...and yes, I lost a lot of weight." Indeed, contrast to the chubby dragon they once knew, Dulcy was noticeably much more slender than before. She also wore some clothes, super-sized. Goggles on her head, a purple scarf around her neck, purple and black gloves, a green and grey pilot-like jumpsuit, and purple and black boots with little wings and a star buckle.

So once again, Dulcy looks into Sonic's eyes, her own eyes filled with confidence. "I used to cry quite a lot, Sonic. But that's over, along with me acting babyish most of the time. Now this time I'm much stronger...this time I want to fight alongside you again, and you don't have to worry about me slowing you down at all!"

Sonic gazed at her with a blank stare. "Dulce...I only have one question for you. Do you have my back?"

"Absolutely."

He smiled. "Then welcome aboard. Or more like, welcome back."

"Welcoming ME back? YOU'RE the ones that vanished!"

"This is awesome! Another friend reunited with us!" Tails cheers.

"Everyone is so happy right now. Guess meeting this dragon has given them quite boost. How cool is that?" Yoshi smiled. Luigi was still feeling off, so Dulcy came up to him and gave him a warm smile.

"You don't have to worry about me. I would never hurt you. The kind of dragon I am, doesn't lie like that." She said with reassurance with every word. Luigi eventually stopped shaking, as he managed to look her in the eye and nodded nervously. "You're quite a timid one, aren't you?" She said humorously. He sighed while nodding in embarrassment.

"Alrighty then, Dulce! I believe its time you meet our friends. You'll see that we have quite a lot!"

Indeed she saw. The entire crowd, gathered for her to see. She pawed her cheeks in awe. "WOOOOW! You made a lot of friends, Sonic! I feel so happy for you!" She then gazed at Shadow and Silver, her head cocked to the side. "Woah...were you cloned or something?"

Both Sonic and Silver face-faulted, while Shadow just face-palmed. "Not this crap again..."

"I see you're still a bit naive in some areas, Dulce." Sonic smiled. "...you're still better than Silver."

"Oh COME ON! I was tricked into trying to kill you ONE TIME!" Silver shouted.

"And you almost succeeded!"

The two hedgehogs began arguing, while Dulcy was panicking and trying to defuse the situation. Meanwhile, Cosmo was watching on in awe, seeing as they looked a bit laid back. "Why...? Don't they realize what's going on kut there...?"

"Listen, girlie." Wario said, looking to the side. "Alien invasion is something we dealt with before. It doesn't matter if they're tougher than the rest. We'll just do what we usually do in a situation like that."

"What's that...?"

Wario turned to Cosmo with a grin. Not a greedy one, not a selfish one, not a sarcastic one. This one was genuine. "We win. It doesn't matter how long it takes, we'll be the winners. No doubts about it." He turned to face the sky. "Leave the rest to us. And if you can't do that, then fight alongside us. The fact that you survived being attacked and still make it here, proves that you have the will to fight, even if it isn't your thing. So act on it."

"The will...to fight..." Cosmo said to herself. Wario may not be the best person to be around, but he just reminded everyone that he's indeed one of the Star Warriors, from his short converse with Cosmo.

"Alright then only one more problem to deal with." Mario said. "We have a heck of a lot of people. Plus...how are we gonna get across the galaxy with so many of us?"

"Yeah...that is a challenge." Sonic scratched his ear. "Luckily I like a good challenge. We just gotta find a way." He closed his eyes and thought for a moment...then snapped his fingers and pointed to Mario. "The Star Rod, Mario! We have all the Star Spirits, they can reform the Star Rod!"

Mario's eyes widened. "I can't believe I almost forgot that...good thinking! We'll wish for a Starship that'll fit our super large group. But...what do we put into it?"

"Hm...I don't know, man."

"Ahem." Eggman coughed, as he took Tails' hand, while Bowser took Junior's. "Excuse us. Genuises need a bit of time to discuss the matter." He said, before the four strayed away, much to their confusion. "We'll need quite a lot of room on this ship we're creating."

"Right. So we have to combine the best of your Egg Carrior and My Castle?" Bowser asked. Eggman nodded.

They wrote a list down. This star ship would have a mile wide bridge, Bullet Bill cannons, Bo-omb storage, Power-Up storage filled with more than enough Power-Ups, lock-on homing lasers, a landing pad for potential fighter ships, a Chaos/Star powered force field, a main power cannon, a radar room, computer room(Vector: FOUND IT!) auto-turrents, security drones, hardened plating, deflector shields hyperdrive for traveling through hyperspace, cloaking field, I.D. scans, flamethrowers, a specialized safe in which the Artifacts(Chaos Emeralds, Star Spirits, Sol Emeralds, and Crystal Stars), an infirmary, and a large engine powered by a custom shrine for the Master Emerald and Star Rod. Those will do for operative necessities, which Eggman and Tails handled.

Bowser and Junior were the ones handling the luxury parts of their starship and they had plenty of ideas, too. Natural, giving they are still royalty, and they enjoy it. Said luxuries include enough food to last everyone a decent year(no knew how long they would be gone), extra large spaces for Dulcy and Zeekeeper to reside in, a room for everyone-including separate bunks for boys and girls when decided-, an indoor large bath(Rouge's desparate offer), a game room(Team Chaotix's idea) Observatory(for Rosalina), a throne room for Bowser, a training space for everyone, library, and a pllayground for the children. Everyone had a feeling they would be using the last one often.

Mario and Sonic looked at the list...indeed, this may take a lot of power. And to think this is all only for ...this won't be easy to think up. "Sheesh...you two put quite a lot into this..." The latter chuckled.

"Of course. We're retired from being Evil Genuises, and turned into Anti-Heroic Genuises!" Eggman proclaimed.

"...That's the best I'm gonna get out of you, isn't it?" Sonic deadpanned.

"Pretty much." They weren't fooling anyone. While the hostility was still very present, their relationship has improved. "Just be sure not to trash it."

"Come on guys! You can't say that it isn't a cool idea." Junior hopped excitely. "It's a Starship/Battleship/Luxury Ship/Fortress! Going through SPACE! And it can fit EVERYONE HERE! It's a Super Space Vessel Of Awesome!"

Mario thought a bit longer over this. "This will probably take up a lot of the Star Rod's power that it just got...though I can't say that we can't do it. And as for the MANY team members we have...well...we can have some people out in combat while others guard the vessel."

"That can work. We'll be away from hime for a long time. But it beats letting all of those other planets just die out because of someone's selfishness. I think we know what we need to do now." Sonic said.

"Right." They both nodded. The Star Spirits took some time, but they shined brightly for the moment, before the Star Rod itself floated in-between them, and they both grasped it. Remembering all of the details of the vessel that was explained to them, they let the thought of their wish empower the Star Rod, as it shined brighter in order to grant this request. On their cue, a large shape began forming in a large space in front of them, they recognized it as their vessel slowly coming into existence. They could see it slowly land on the ground,with a soft quake of the earth following it. The wish was a success. They could tell, as the Star Rod dimmed and vanished. The Star Spirits will be able to recharge it, when they get their own energy back. And engraved on its side, was it's name they unconsciously named it: **SSC-Starship Chaos.**

Yoshi looked up really high. "Wow...it's really really big!"

"And pretty long, too. We'll definitely be able to fit all of us in that thing. It's slightly bigger than Eggman's Egg Carrier, hasa lot of its weapons and Bowsers weapons, has what we need for a supremely long journey, and all the things we can use and/or do when we need a breather. And its big enough to have rooms for both Dulcy and Zeekeeper." Peach said. "It's a bit over the top...but it will most surely work for us all."

"Glad you like it, Princess." Eggman smiles. Then he frowns. "Seriously, don't break it."

"Aw quit worrying. We'll be fine. We have a bunch of One-Man Armies on our side. This will be a cinch." Sonic assured.

"Now if you can only keep up that bravado without messing it up." Bowser rolled his eyes.

Cosmo was currently in a state of shock and disbelief. ALL of them...were willing to go this far for her? All of them were willing to help her. They're a bit wacky...but she can tell that they're strong. Very strong in different ways. Then she remembered what Wario said. She asked for help, not for them to take over. She would help in any way they could.

She sees their will to stand against any threat. Through them, she'll learn to do the same.

_Dark Oak..._

_Red Pine..._

_Yellow Zelkova... _

_Black Narcissuss... _

_Pale Bay Leaf..._

_And their newest recruit...Neo Silver Rose..._

_Those Metarex Commanders...I sure hope they can handle them all ... Eventually...no...like Wario said...we WILL win..._

* * *

**Wonder who that sixth Commander is...? **

**Here's how it starts. The next Chapter begins the 'Rescuing The Wisps' Arc. It's closet to them, so they'll work on freeing that planet, first. Let them hope that it isn't too late to save the Wisps. Plus, a lotta characters are gonna be involved...not to worry. Everyone will have something to do, at some point or another. Working together is key, here.**

**The first battle...will be slightly chaotic...probably. It will most definitely not be a quiet battle. **

**Also, the description I placed for Dulcy. Just type in Dulcy Version 2.2. It's not mine, but it belongs to an artist named Drawloverlala. Credit goes to said artist, kay?**

**I'm leaving things off here. See you soon! **


	54. Save The Wisps: Part One

**Here is the next chapter, starting out with the Wisps, needing some rescuing. And they have an entire plethora of heroes to go out and help them. Though...they'll have to pack, first. And they have to pack quite a lot.**

**On a side note, it's been exactly one year since I published this story. How crazy is that? Or cool? I dunno.**

**Saga Intro Song can be 'Reach for the Stars' or the Main Theme for Super Mario Galaxy.**

**Well, let's begin. **

* * *

"Well...isn't this an unexpected turn of events." Rosalina said quietly, as she was watching everykne pack their things for the journey that will inevitably take quite a long time to get through. This one takes them far across the cosmos, once again fighting against a very threatening force that endangers said cosmos. But this time...it wasn't Bowser. It was something extremely big and very true to being a sinister danger. The Shroobs, and the Metarex. Considering that she knew close to nothing about the latter force, only increases the amount of danger everyone could be in. It seems that Cosmo has had quite the troubling experience with them, so she wouldn't pester her with many questions about said enemy.

But enough about that. Packing was much more important at that exact moment. The reason being that there were a LOT of people going on this trip. Luigi still couldn't believe that so many people were coming with him and the others...not tat he minded, not at all. The more allies that gather together, the safer everyone is as a whole. The more the merrier, really. As in the more fighters coming with him, the merrier he will be. Because fighting by himself would not be fun. Fighting byhimself would be unfun. Fighting by himself would be the least fun.

"Luigi?" He stood up and saw that Daisy was watching him. "You're not scared of going out there, are you?"

"What? Of course not! Pfft! I can't believe you'd say such a thing. I'm absolutely raring to go!" He said with a confident smile...though his shaking legs didn't agree with that. "Crap, stop shaking! Dang it! Alright, fine! I'm scared! But can you really blame me? Battling the Shroobs was the absolute very first time me and Mario were placed on the very brink of death. I guess my mind doesn't want to register that we'll be fighting them again. Alongside those Metarex Cosmo talked about, this is more dangerous than I thought it would be! The Shroobs were tough and powerful by themselves, but now this?! I just-" He was interrupted by having his face smothered by something, and began flailing his arms around when he found it difficult to breathe. After a while, he stopped struggling, and also stopped babbling.

Daisy removed his face from her chest and allowed him to breathe. "Are you good now?"

"Yeah...but couldn't you have found a more subtler way to calm me down?" he said with an understandably blushing face.

"I could have, but this seemed quicker."

"Of course it did..."

"I know you're scared, Luigi. It's okay to be. This is an enemy that threatened both your past and your present, and I think it did more damage than first glance. But I assure you, you'll do just fine. We have a lot of allies on our side, so we're not fighting this battle alone. You're a Star Warrior dammit, and you're gonna be one of the best! And I'll be by your side, fighting alongside you!"

"Alongside me...you're willing to do that...?"

"I'm getting very tired of being standby for so long. I want to keep helping you fight." _Plus this way, that stupid horned Zeena can't get her hands on you if we're in space...that's DEFINITELY an upside. _

Luigi smiled. Having her as support was not only am addition to their forces, but also as his confidence crutch. If he's feeling down, she'll pick him back up in no time. "Thanks Daisy. I'm feeling better about this."

"Not a problem." She waved, getting up and leaving him to finish his preparations.

"Hey, um...Daisy?"

"Yes?"

Luigi was feeling rather nervous about saying this, but at least he was being honest. Especially since it happen twice now. "They're...uh...***blush***...they're soft."

It took Daisy an entire minute to understand what he meant, and she turned away from him in order to hide her own blushing face. "Ehehehe...thanks...I guess..." She was beginning to feel very embarrassed for comforting him in a less than modest way. At least she's still better than Zeena. Still, she should probably do this less assertively...

In another location around the castle, Diddy Kong was helping Donkey Kong pack was absolutely and impossibly necessary...they were packing all the bananas they currently had, first. The bananas were the highest priority...aside from each other. Dixie also came by, whiping her hair slightly as she got her attention. "Diddy..."

"Oh, Dixie, what's up?"

"How did everything escalate so quickly...? First was our normal lives...then our home get's burned down...and now we have to go out to space...how crazy can this get?"

"To be honest, I don't think this crazy situation was ever normal to begin with." Vector called out, he was carrying two large boxes with both hands, Charmy carrying a significantly smaller box with both hands. "We should be rather used to the concept of 'What the heck' at this point. As a matter of fact, this is beginning to feel like business as usual, just much more dangerous."

"MUCH more dangerous! HAHA!" Charmy laughed.

"Not really helping ease my mind about this...but I'll adjust. I have to." Dixie said, as she turned to Diddy. 'What do you think about this?"

"To be honest...I see this entire adventure as another jungle we have yet to get used to. We just got to keep going on and helping any way we can. All of us are needed, and that feels nice to know."

Dixie smiled, and kissed his cheek, igniting a blush and a goofy grin on his face. "You're right. We have to help in any way we can. We won't leave Donkey Kong to fight on his own!" Cranky Kong was the one not coming, he was going back to look after he other Kongs that were still safe.

"You'll charge straight into danger, no matter what it is, so that you can assure for yourself that me and Donkey Kong are safe. See...that is one of the greater reasons of why I like you." Diddy Kong smiled with a tip of his cap.

"Oh really? What would be one of the lesser reasons of why you like me?"

"Cutest Kong on the planet. Hands-down. The hair and eyes really help back that up."

Dixie blushed while smiling. "Oh hush, you." Before he could respond, she pecked his lips quickly and skipped off to help the others. Diddy, unprepared for the sudden kiss, fell forward on his chin, that silly mile of his still clearly there.

"Little Buddy! Get out of your love mode and help me get these bananas on the ship!"

Diddy managed to snap out of it and hurried to assist his fellow Kong. "I'm up, I'm up!"

In yet another part of the castle, Mario and Yoshi were also helping load supplies onto the ship, passing by the now fully reunited Freedom Fighters. Needless to say that someone was happy to see Bunnie again. Antoine was one knee holding Bunnie's flesh hand and kept going on about how much he missed her when she was away. Bunnie kept trying to shut him down, but it was clear that she was enjoying his attention, due to her blushing face and smiling the entire time. Rotor and Sonic were watching with amused smiles. Sally was tampering with Nicole's console. Team Rose were having fun packing with Dulcy, who lifted the really heavy cargo for them. While Tails was keeping close to Cosmo, who seemed just a bit confused. She didn't expect everyone to act so...carefree. It's not that they didn't know what they were dealing with, they knew the threat was serious. What she didn't get was why they were so calm about it.

"Facing crazy threats is what we do on a daily basis, courtesy of Eggman, sometimes." Sonic shrugged. "As for Bowser, well sometimes he's more of a legit threat than Eggman, sometimes. It varies."

"It does...?"

"Yeah. The one time he takes a break, the universe decided to give us something worse to deal with. Talk about seriously rotten luck." Tails sighs. "And the threats just keep getting stronger. I can't say that I enjoy his with a straight face, it's obvious things are getting worse."

"Eh. It probably won't stop, either. Not for us." Yoshi shrugged, as he bit into his apple, then easily swallow it. "Well, it doesn't matter. I'm ready to fight. And eat. I would really like to eat right now."

"Don't eat our inventory before we actually leave!" Amy scolded.

"We all want to eat, Mr. Yoshi. Just wait a bit longer." Cream asked politely.

"Everything is loaded up, guys! We're good for launch!" Dulcy approves.

Yoshi leapt up with a wagging tail. "Good for lunch?"

"No, _launch._"

"Aw man..."

"Come on, everyone, it' time to get on board! We're heading out right now!" Sally called out to everyone present. The time of preparation was over, because it was now all complete. With a new mission at hand,everyone boarded the large ship known as the StarShip Chaos. Eggman sees them off, along with Orbot and Cubot.

"Don't break the ship!"

"Shut up with that crap already!" Rouge shouted down to him, while closing the door behind her. The ship had a very long starting sequence, but eventually the large vessel was lifted off of the ground, and it took for the sky. Eggman kept looking up towards the sky after them, until they have completely disappeared from view.

He sighed as he turned away from the spot and moved away from the launch spot. "Now if only myself and anyone else who is left here and last long enough on our own until they return...it won't be easy..."

**(Outer Space)**

There was always something strange about heading out to space at a time like this, at such a speed. For instance, most of them could see the Space Colony Ark and the Comet Observatory while passing by them. Not only had their worlds been forcibly melded together it seems like both of their universes have been through the same affect. They have truly underestimated the power of a Chaos Emerald powered Dark Star. It stretched far more than just the planets.

At the very least, the villains couldn't get to them now, as they made sure they took all to the artifacts with them. So they shouldn't be able to do _too _much damage on their home, hopefully. They would have no regrets, they were fully prepared to deal with whatever consequences that came with this decision, because it was made by all of them. It was a heavy decision nonetheless but there wasn't anything they could do about it now. Well obviously they could go back, but i was more obvious that they wouldn't.

Cosmo herself was still surprised that they would all make a decision like this with little to no time at all. She didn't think they would be this kind-hearted towards her. That they were risking a lot for her. This wasn't something she saw and experienced often. She had no idea what would have happened to her if she wasn't found by them.

This may be an important factor for why the Metarex would want Sonic, as an addition, Mario and the others, eliminated as soon as possible. They are ones who will rarely hesitate to do something drastic, should something force their hand. Their legendary status can help back up this claim.

Still, she couldn't help but feel guilty,she dropped in on them while they themselves were having their own crisis to deal with, and it was hard to believe that they still made time for her. She'll just put this on record and day that there were lot of things about these people that she could hardly believe.

"Hey, Yacker is saying that he's really grateful that we're going out of our way to do this for him, despite the risks. How about you?" Tails came up and asked her. She was slightly startled, but she relaxed and looks at him with a smile.

"I truly am. I just have a hard time processing this...many of you came to help me, despite the trouble you were already in."

"It's not too much trouble, really. We can handle situations like this fairly well, so don't you worry about it." He assured her. He then rubbed his neck. "Everyone is so interested in the super star ship that some o them have even forgotten what we were supposed to be doing. Hehe!"

"Yes, I've noticed Dixie and Cream's sparkling faces." Cosmo giggled. "It is quite a large and spacious ship. It's enough to fit both a dragon and a sacred bird in one large space that's only in another portion of the ship. It's quite shocking, really."

"Well the smartest people tend to have a very active imagination, sometimes. When we need it."

"Hey guys, we're heading close to Planet Wisps...and it ain't lookin' too good..." Vector said for everyone. They all headed to the radar room to see what he meant.

They were in a state of shock. Planet Wisps became wee-known for being one of the most colorful planets in the universe, it was incredibly beautiful. But now it was mostly gray at first glance, and very few colors could be seen. At best, the place even looked a bit lifeless.

Sonic was understandably upset. "What did they do to Planet Wisp?!"

"It was becoming like this when I left..." Yacker said, translated by Tails vias Miles Electric. "I didn't think the effects would be so severe so quickly..."

"We gotta get down there, and quick." Mario said. "We need to gather up a team to form up and get the Planet Egg back. They couldn't have left yet, or at least we gotta hope for that."

"How could they do this to Planet Wisp? It doesn't matter if they're Shroobs, Metarex, or whatever. That was a mistake." Sonic glared. "Who's with us?" Tails, Sally, Luigi, Yoshi, Amy, Bunnie, Cosmo, Bowser, Junior, were the ones selected for the first go. "Okay, let's move out."

"Yeah!" They all said.

Planet Wisp was their first objective, and they were going to save it, no matter what.

* * *

**They made it to Planet Wisp. They're ready to brave the dangers.**

**Next chapter will continue this new mission. **

**Bye!**


	55. Save The Wisps: Part Two

**Nope, I didn't forget about this story. Writer's Block had a really firm hold on me, but I'm starting to break free...kind of...maybe...**

**...I'm sorry...**

* * *

The selected group has already safely landed onto the surface of Planet Wisp, and Sonic was eager to get to work as soon as possible. Mario was as well. The selected team did their best to prepare for what's to come.

Sonic was very focused on his current mission, which was very noticeable to Mario, Sally and Tails. The Shroobs and Metarex weren't very known to him and they already managed to make things personal with him. Planet Wisp was easily one of the most beautiful planets out there. Seeing it dying out like this due to their own selfish desires had already sparked his rage. But he surprised himself by retaining that anger for when he confronted them head on. It wouldn't help if he just snapped out of control like last time.

Mario was feeling a bit of unease himself. Of course he was, because the Shroobs had returned, the very alien race that almost completely annihilated him alongside Luigi as well as their entire world. They were right to feel uneasy, but they still had to fight them once again, because they knew them better than anyone. The Shroobs were smart, they were powerful, and they were utterly ruthless and cruel on abnormal levels. And judging by what they heard, the Metarex we're barely any different from them, the only significant difference was that they were machines.

Bowser, in the other hand, felt like he needed to take some responsibility for the Shroobs return. Both he and his sons made mistakes that lead to that event. As such, he'll be heading out the first time so he can properly start to make amends for the situation. He knew it would not be easy...but he actually hoped that it wasn't. The harder the challenge, the stronger he'll get afterwards. He took up this mindset after taking an example from Sonic and Tails. Getting stronger would be the only way to keep up with everything happening around them. It was the reason why he's hesitating to put Junior out there alongside him. He would only get stringer if he sets out with his father, but he's been in enough danger to give him a heart attack. This coming from a Koopa who's eaten so much meat once that he fell through his castle floor.

...he still hasn't fully gotten over that moment of humiliation and shame. Shame that he ate so much, and humiliated that he fell through the floor. He was eternally glad that his children didn't witness that...

Getting back to focus, Sonic was the first one to lead, so he could observe Planet Wisp's damage himself. As he could already see, the landscape has lost much of it's color. It looked drained, like the machine Eggman made and the Zeti used on their own planet. The very sight was making him very sad and very angry, at the same time. He noticed the Wisps we're not faring much better. A lot not them looked drained as well, if not at least utterly exhausted. Most of them don't even have the energy to get back up. While he and Tails we're very much angered by his turn of events, they needed more information if they want to do anything about it.

"So far, the main conditions of the planet are pretty messed up. The planet is drained, the Wisps may or may not be on the verge of death, and it may be a whioe before we find the ones responsible." Tails went over a quick summary of the situation. "There are definitely signs of both Shroob and Metarex activity on the planet. We need to chase them off of the planet as soon as possible."

"It's worth a shot. We don't want to bring the Artifacts into the fray, not at a time like this." Sonic nodded. "Our group should focus on the main point of the problems on the planet, and take it out. Then we find a way to restore the planet to it's former self. Judging by what he Mario Bros and Cosmo said, this will be a rather tough conflict to be in."

"We can't turn back now. Might as well move on ahead." Bowser folded his arms. "We're a bit far away from our target, though...it's a good thing we each have our own methods of transportation."

"Right." Sonic nodded as he turned towards Sally. "Ya ready?"

"Whenever you are." She responded. He nodded and picked her up in his arms, and zoomed out to the location of their target. Yoshi was pretty fast on his own, so he could catch up easily enough. Bunnie used her jet legs to fly after them. Junior had Tails and Cosmo fit into his clwon car, while Browser used his own clown car with Amy inside with him. They all had some form of transportation to travel a long distance.

When they reached a certain distance, they immediately stopped when they came across the sight of their enemy. They could see robots that were different than all the others they've encountered, and they looked much more menacing. Then Mario was able to spot the Shroobs in the area as well, which made himself and Luigi anxious. They had fought a long, tiring, and dangerous battle, maybe even a war, with the Shroobs once already. Seeing them again instinctively sent shivers down their spines, especially Luigi's. But they both shook out of it and stayed on track.

"Okay, there they are right before us." Tails said. "And the Wisps look like they're being placed in capsules that drain their energy. There's a pretty good chance that it's potentially killing them, so we have to set them free."

"How do we do that, though?" Luigi asked. "There are so many Metarex and Shroobs down there, and they look pretty strong. Maybe we should come up with a plan of sorts..." he went on, then felt a shift in the air. He then noticed that his brother was no longer by his side. Neither was Sonic. "Uh...where'd they go?"

"They're up there." Cosmo pointed at the sky. Luigi and Tails looked up and widened their eyes at the sight of Mario and Sonic jumping into the sky towards the camp, which brought a facepalm to their faces.

_That's not even surprising..._

They landed in front of them which a loud boom, cracking the ground a bit as they glared at the enemies before them. "Hey! If you all know what's good for you, you'll stop whatever your doing right this moment!" Sonic's declaration did nothing to hinder their progress. Instead they merely turned to them with their weapons drawn. "Okay...have it _your _way then!"

_"Well well, what do we have here? A pair of intruders?" _a small TV-like drone flew in front of them, and intended manifested a hologram of Princess Shroob. When she caught sight of the two heroes, she cackled. _"Ah! If it isn't Mario and a blue rat scurrying around one of the supply camps we set up~" _

"Okay. First of all, I am NOT dealing with that crap again!" Sonic shouted in reaction to the 'rat' comment. "Second of all, I don't know if you know this, but you're pretty ugly for a princess AND a mushroom." He paused. "Nah, that would be an insult...to mushrooms. Because I know many mushrooms better-looking than you are. _Much _more better looking."

_"Bah! You're just jealous because you're a spiky blue rat!" _

"Yeah...stop doing that. I _WILL _mess you up if you keep going."

"I'm assuming that drone has some translator installed. Because we can't understand the Shroob's native language..." Tails narrowed his eyes as he could hear them from this distance. He then turned to Cosmo. "Those robots...are they the Metarex you told us about?" She shyly nods in confirmation, and he turns back to the scene. "They definitely look stronger than the average robots..."

"Bah. That just means they'll actually provide a challenge for when I beat the stuffing out of them." Browser mumbled. "Those Shroobs, I didn't miss em' at all. I'll beat them down good. Then they'll regret meeting me again." He narrowed his eyes. "But now that I take the time to stare at them...they feel...stronger for some reason. Much stronger."

"Y-Yeah...now that I think about it, they do feel like they got a little power boost. Thats definitely not a good sign." Luigi said nervously.

Cosmo blinked slightly as she leaned in. "Come to think of it...the Metarex feel stronger than last time. They we're strong, but I did not sense this power before..."

Browser folded his arms. "I smell a ruse. There may be a chance that our favorite villains from back home had made 'arrangements' with the Metarex and Shroobs in order to get a majority of us to leave. Looks like it worked. Well...long as we're here, might as well get something done." He turned to Cosmo. "You're going to stay right where you are."

"What...?"

"I can tell just by feeling your presence. Fighting isn't your style. Can't say I blame you, but it's best that you stay a certain distance where you can't get hurt." He buffer. "But if you get hurt anyway because you didn't heed my warning, don't come cryin' to me." BONK! "OW!"

"Don't talk to Cosmo that way!" Amy glared, hammer in hand.

"Why you little pink brat..." Bowser growled, more irritated by the blow than in actual pain. "Grr...I'll deal with you later. I'm gonna go stomp the mess out of those Shroobs and Metarex." He turned to Cosmo. "I meant what I said. You're not a fighter. Stay where you are." He turned around and did a mighty leap. "Junior! Lets go!"

"Right, Papa!" The prince nods firmly as they both leapt off after the main heroes.

"Might as well join them." Amy shrugged as she ran after them as well.

"Meanwhile, Me and Tails will just...um...stay here and protect Cosmo! Yeah, that's what we'll do. Ehehehe..." Luigi said nervously. Sally and Bunnie shrugged it off and went to join their allies. Tails and Cosmo looked at Luigi in puzzlement, and he signed. "Sometimes I disappoint myself...I gotta stop doing that."

_"Bah! Do you truly think that you lot can stop us so easily all on your own?" _Princess Shroob's hologram taunted.

"We can at least give it a shot." Mario shrugged. Sonic shared a similar mindset.

_"Hmph. Fine, we'll entertain your feeble attempts at being a threat. It should prove amusing." _She raised her arm high. _"Troops! Surround them!" _


	56. Save The Wisps: Part Three

_Well...this escalated quicker than I expected. _Sally mentally deadpanned. They were having a rather hostile confrontation with the Shroob Troops and Metarex Troops. Things might have gone smoother if they had waited a little more before taking action, but there was no use worrying about that now.

Sonic clearly agreed.

"Alright, come on! I'm all fired up and there ain't no stopping it now!" Sonic said, bending down and stretching out his legs. "Although if you guys wanna run away, I don't blame you. However it would be pretty pointless when I'm around, won't it?"

"You just have to look like a big shot for the sake of intimidation, don't you? Because that's _my _thing." Bowser mumbled. "Oh well. It won't change the outcome of this by a lot. Will it, son?"

"No chance, Papa!"

"Yeah!"

Sally had a small thought going through her head. They couldn't just drain this particular planet without getting their hands on their creator. And due to information from Tails, a being named Mother Wisp should be able to solve the planet's problems without much difficulty. Which could only mean that they were keeping her in a place where she can't do any good. A very important objective would be to find her.

"Bunnie, Yoshi, I might need your help on something." Sally said cautiously. "We should try to find Mother Wisp. There's a likely chance she can undo the damage done to the planet if we free her from enemy hands. But first we have to get these Shroobs and Metarex off the planet."

"That, we can do." Mario agreed. "Yoshi, you should go with the girls and help them with whatever they might need."

"You can definitely count on me!" Yoshi saluted with a wagging tail. He then turned around and pointed to his saddle. "Hop on my back, Princess!" Knowing that Yoshi was always willing to help when he's able to, Sally did just that.

Bunnie smiled while reaching out and giving his cheek a friendly pinch. "Yah sure are a nice dino, Yoshi. Always willing to help a fella or a gal out." The praise caused Yoshi to blush while rubbing his neck.

Bowser rolled his eyes. "I swear you tend to enjoy their attention far too much."

"No one ever said that I couldn't."

"Whatever. Just get out of here and allow us to handle this." They nodded to his request and chose to move out immediately. Yoshi rode off with Sally on his back, and Bunnie floes off after them with her leg jets.

"Alright! Now that's all said and done..." Amy slowly slid out her hammer. "Who want's to go first...? How about you?!" She pounded the ground with her hammer, which caused a small quake that set most of her enemies off balance.

"Excellent choice!"

Sonic chanted as he curled up and did a spindash right through them, leaving behind a trail of blue light as it separated the squad into two groups. Mario jumped up and used his hammer to pound most of the Shroobs into the ground while Sonic uses Homing Attack to barrel into the Metarex. Troopers. It was fairly easy for him. Despite their ability to fly, they didn't really have anything special to offer, despite their enhanced power.

Sonic landed a couple yards away from the center of the heap, looking curious. "These guys are weaker than I thought. Or is it that they didn't send the big guys out because they didn't think someome would come?"

Mario backflipped to avoid a barrage of blasts from Shroob soldiers, landing on his two feet. "That would make sense. I don't think they expected us to come directly to Planet Wisp. Especially since Princess Shroob looked surprised that we came here." He jumped back as Sonic jumped in front of him in a ball. He then swung his hammer at him to build the hedgehog's momentum, allowing him to dash at them and knock several of them into the air. This allowed both Bowser and Junior to shoot them out of the air with scatter-shot fireballs.

"How about that, ugly mushrooms! Stupid ugly mushrooms!" Junior cackled, blowing a raspberry at them. "You don't go messing with planets on our watch!"

"Yeah, what my boy said! Now do yourselves a favor and take a hike!" Bowser folded his arms. He sees them begin to get up despite the Shroobs injuries and how damage the Metarex Troopers were. He scoffed. "Fine. Have it your way. Don't complain when we completely pound you into dust, though."

Sonic kicked the ground. "Don't bother, Bowser. Some robots just refuse to learn their lesson. And the Shroobs are pretty persistent."

Mario rushed forth between the horde of enemies and then jumped up high. "We just haven't left a big enough mark..."

"That's a pretty good point you're making." Sonic agreed, jumping high with the help of a bounce on ball form. "Now you guys can see my Sonic Meteor!"

"Which will be enhanced in power by Mario Stomp!" Mario twisted in the air as his stomp made contact with the top of the curled up Sonic. The momentum once again increased by a large margin and Sonic caused a heavy shock wave that launched many of their enemies away from them, while Browser shielded Amy and Junior with his shell.

The dust cleared slowly as Sonic was seen in the middle of the cloud. Mario landed right next to him as they surveyed the damage. "I know that these are just the beginning of many. Still, they were pretty tame compared to all of us."

"I'm grateful that we won, but that was still too easy." Browser huffed. "I can't get stronger unless a proper challenge prevents itself!"

"You and your fighting tendencies." Amy rolled her eyes.

"You don't complain about that when the blue hedgehog does it!"

"Because he actually looks cool while doing it~"Bowser stood still for a couple moments, and facepalmed. Junior facepalmed as well. "What? Its true!"

"Ugh...whatever. Hey Yellow Fox and Green Stache! We're done here!" Browser called out. His eye raised when he didn't get a response. "...Green Stache?" He turned around to see that Tails, Cosmo, and Luigi were long gone. It was then that his face changed to one of concern. "Hey Mario, Blue Hedgehog...I think your brothers sneaked off with the girl."

They looked to see if this was true, which it was. The revelation caused them to change their current objective. "They must have decided to try and do their own thing. In any case, we'd better go catch up with them, before they get themselves caught in an ugly scuffle." Sonic suggested.

"That would be best, let's try and regroup with them as quickly as we can. But right now, we should free all the Wisps in this area." Mario nodded. With this in mind, they rushed ahead in one direction as they went to search for their comrades.

**(Meanwhile) **

"I really don't know why we're doing this...why are we doing this? Can you please tell us why we're doing this?" Luigi said with an exhausted sigh. With Cosmo's judgement, it was decided that they had to move to another location while the others took care of the troops. And for some reason, Tails had no problem with that. Luigi certainly did, but he was outvoted. Apparently being the oldest had no rank for him.

"I have confidence in their abilities, Luigi. But we are not needed there." Cosmo said. "I wish to assist Sally and the others, because that is the direction in which the Mother Wisp is being held. We have to save her."

"Can't the others do that, Cosmo...?"

Tails shook his head. "It has nothing to do with us not trusting them to do it. What we can't trust is that it will go well. You can call us a sort of contingency team."

"...Can I drop out of the contingency team?"

"No."

"Awww..."

After traveling a large distance, they approached the area in which even more Wisps we're kept in capsules. But these Wisps didn't look like they we're drained of their energy, yet. Which means there was a chance that Mother Wisp was somewhere close.

"Alright, now we just have to free the Wisps in the area and try to avoid too much attention." Tails said. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and for some reason his fur got frizzy with nervousness.

"Hello there Tails. Fancy seeing you here."

Tails turned around to see Sally standing behing him with fierce stars in her eyes. He laughed nervously. "H-H-Hey Aunt Sally...how's it going...?"

"You just couldn't help but follow us, could you?"

"...No..." Tails mumbled, looking down and kicking the ground shyly. Sally couldn't keeo her stern face when he looked like this, so she just reached out and patted his head with a tired sigh.

"Well...guess there's no use in turning you away now. Not when we're right at our objective." Sally stood up and turned towards the captured Wisps. "We should be able to free them without much difficulty. Because it seems like all enemy forces were in that camp from before. They must not have expected us to get this far."

"They kinda underestimated us then. Welp, makes our jobs a bit easier." Bunnie shrugged. "Now shall we get to work and free these cute little critters?"

"We can't count on this being that easy. The Shroobs are more cunning than they appear. They wouldn't leave such a vital spot unguarded." Luigi said.

"Ah dear. Then one of us should go on and see if it really is unguarded or not." Bunnie fluttered her eyes. "Luigi, be a darlin' and check the place out?"

"What?! I have to go first?!"

"Calm down. We're gonna follow after yah. We wouldn't leave you to face an enemy alone." Bunnie reassured him. With the nods of others agreeing with her, Luigi could only hang his head and sigh. He really didn't want to, but they were all stuck with no direction until Mario and Sonic came to join them.

Luigi shook his head and steeled his nerves. "Alright, I'll go first. We'd better get moving and help those Wisps. Then we got help Mother Wisp." With this, Luigi took a large jump forward and oanded right next to one of the capsules the Wisps were being held in. "So all we have to do is break these apart and they'll be free?"

"We certainly don't have time for the long way to free them." Yoshi narrowed his eyes. He turned towards a large glass capsule filled with the Wisps, and jumped up, got higher with a Flutter Jump, and landed on top of the glass. He jumped up again got into position for one of his signature attacks. "YOSHI BO-"

**SLASH!**

Unexpected to any of them, Yoshi was struck by a energy slash which crated a cut across his stomach. He bled only slightly because he sucked in a large amount of air and used it to blow himself in the opposite direction while still airborne. Still, it was clear that the attack did some serious harm. He lands on the ground, clutching his cut belly while he had one eye closed from the pain.

"So you all are the intruders Princess Shroob informed me about."

Sally, Cosmo, Tails and Luigi we're the first ones to gaze up at their attacker while Bunnie tended to Yoshi. A special kind of Metarex stood on top of the capsule Yoshi was knocked off of. It had a large, green eye and carries a golden sword in his hilt. His armor is comprised of varied shades of purple, with a large green orb on his chest and two tattered halves of a black cape hanging from his shoulders. Luigi could sense how dangerous he was, like Yoshi _felt _powerful he was the moment he was slashed.

This Metarex is serious trouble.

"There is no way I will allow these sources of power to fall into your hands." He said as he gripped his sword. "I refuse to waste time trying to crush a new faction. I'm killing you all, right here and now." He disappeared with a blur.

Tails could barely move out of the way. One moment, the Metarex was on the capsule. And the next, he was in front of him with his sword slashing in his direction...

**CLASH!**

He looked up to see Sonic had kicked the sword, diverting the course of the blade to the side. The resulting slash left a large crevice in the ground. Mario then jumped right below the Metarex and used a Super Jump Punch to send him flying across the field. However, he simply regained his ground and stood up straight again, barely harmed.

"He's definitely tougher than the others. My punch sent him flying, but no damage was done." Mario stated.

"Is that so?" Sonic said, standing up straight, made sure Tails was alright, and turned towards the menacing Metarex across with them. "I have the feeling we ran into the Boss of the Metarex surprisingly early..."


	57. Save The Wisps: Part Four

There was a deep silence going with the dust picked up from the encounter. Sally was still checking to see if Tails was okay as he almost suffered a fatal sword slash. Sonic and Mario were glaring at the Metarex standing across them with his sword drawn and his cape flowing in the wind.

Cosmo was visibly terrified, and she had a right to be. Yoshi had already gotten a glimpse of this Metarex's power, and it was immense like Princess Shroob's. It would explain their alliance, one powerful alien race joins the other to complete similar goals. Too bad those similar goals involved a lot of destruction of many things in the universe. Either way, it seemed that Cosmo recognized this Metarex.

"That's...why would Dark Oak come here himself...?" She said quietly. "Did...did he want to eliminate the primary threat so that it wouldn't have the time to grow?"

"Guess Sonic was right about him being the Boss of the Metarex." Mario said while staring across at said Metarex. "He's much more powerful than the rest, that I can tell just by looking at him from where I am." Mario tipped his cap a little before raising his head. "Because he has a greater sinister aura than all of the others. And it matches the cynical aura of Princess Shroob."

"So it does, Mario. So it does." Sonic said while tapping his foot. "Hey bro, I'm gonna have to ask you to get off this planet and leave the Wisps alone! Then when you leave, I can focus more on kicking your army's butt!"

"Thats not very persuasive..." Luigi sighed.

"Nevertheless, you all are not going to leave this planet alive. You two are the most dangerous out of all your forces, I've heard." Dark Oak said menacingly, his sights on Sonic and Mario. "Therefore seeing to your elimination will give me assurance that you won't become a problem later on."

"Ohohohoh...it's FAR to late for that." Mario gritted his teeth. "You chose to mess with the entire universe. Therefore, you have to mess with _us." _

"Couldn't have said it better myself, my red plumber friend." Sonic agreed. "So Dark Oak. By my new green female friend's terrified look on her face, Id say you're definitely the one she was running away from. Care to tell me why you we're chasing her in the first place?"

"That's something you don't need to know...you'll be eliminated so enough."

"Elimination, elimination, blah blah blah, boring stuff." Sonic said while waving his hand. "You don't have any idea how many times we've heard lines related to that one. And guess what? We're still here, still strong, and still gonna beat you. But knowing you as the Big Bad, you won't be facing us yourself, will you? That would be too easy."

Dark Oak was eerily silent...Sonic instinctively jumped to the side, as another crevice was made from a powerful sword slash. "Okay...maybe I'm totally wrong. But don't go damaging the planet for it, dude! Not cool!"

"Then I suppose you don't mind if we take this confrontation up above where we can't damage it." He swiftly flew upwards towards the sky, leaving them on the ground.

Mario rakes two Cape Feathers out of his overalls and hands one to Sonic. "We gotta follow him and make sure he doesn't try anything else."

"I'm with you there." They both turned into Cape Mario and Cape Sonic. "Guys, get busy on freeing those Wisps. This could be the distraction that we need!"

"We got it covered, Sugah-Hog! Go on!" Bunnine encouraged them, as they flew off towards the skies to follow Dark Oak. "Well let's not stand here gapin'. We have work to do!"

"Y-Yeah. Okay." Luigi said. Everyone else was in agreement and they immediately got to work on freeing the Wisps from their capsules.

Cape Sonic and Cape Mario flew in the air staring at Dark Oak from afar. Sonic folded his arms. "You don't seem to be the guy who takes things like us lightly. Are you really going to face us yourself?"

Dark Oak stared silently at them. Then he quickly disappeared out of sight. In his place, Shroob UFO's appeared in his place firing their lasers at them. This caused them to evade as soon as possible, flying through the air to avoid their assault. Cape Mario sighed quietly, expected the enemy to resort to such a method of trickery. During their flight struggle, the duo did their best to strike back against their attackers, eventually destroying three of them at the very least. Sonic used an aerial Homing Attack to knock one of them off their course, forcing one to unceremoniously crash into another.

Cape Mario was strong enough to grabbed one of them and quickly spin around in a large arc, using he sharpness of their edges to slash other UFO's apart and watching them explode upon contact. He then punched a hole through one of them, while Cape Sonic blasted a hole through another with another Homing Attack. They checked to see if there we're any more of them left, but they've found none in sight. It seemed that the attack has ceased for now. They had been focused on this specific spot of the planet, but now they can see the enemy actually beginning to leave. Cape Mario sighed as he and Cape Sonic got back on the ground.

"It certainly has been quite a crazy day so far, has it Sonic?"

"I'm not so sure about this day, Mario. These first battles have been too easy." Sonic folded his arms and narrowed his eyes. "I'm getting a better understanding of what they're capable of, and this is not it. I'm getting a feeling in my quills that they might be starting off our fighting by giving us a bit of a false sense of security."

Mario narrowed his eyes at such a possibility, and they both depowered into normal form. "As much as I wish that weren't true, you might just be right about that. Right when the whole Shroob invasion in my past adventure started, they toyed with us. And that gave us time to make ourselves stronger to confront them a bit more evenly. But it seems that the Metarex know that they don't want us having that chance. They're cooperating better than we thought they would. Thats very troubling."

"No arguments there. Well be having a lot of problems in incoming confrontations. But for now...well have to meet up with the others back on the ship. The others we're likely to have freed the Wisps by now, judging by how Mother Wisp seems to be doing even better now. And the health of the planet seems to be looking better by the second."

Mario nodded. "I find it weird that Mother Wisp is powerful enough to create a planet and every Wisp that lives on it. Guess we have a major ally on our side already. Thats something we really need. Dark Oak knows he can take us both in his own, but that would draw his attention away from concentrating on his own forces. And we have a lot of allows of our own, so it seems that both sides have their hands full."

"You can say that again." Sonic sighed. "It appears that we're just getting started with this whole thing."

"Yes. Lets head back soon." With this, they went in to reunite with their allows on their ship, as they aimed to explain the events of today...


	58. On A Water Planet

**Lets see...half a year...no updates...focus gone to other stories..**

**...yep. I suck.**

**Did I give up on this story? No. Is it gonna go downhill? Probably. But I don't want it going unfinished either, even if it begins to suck along the way. **

**So...here we go, I guess.**

* * *

"Woah. Wait a minute...woah." Knuckles said as he was arm wrestling with Bowser, much to the annoyance of Peach and Sally. "You guys actually went head to head with their leader, already?"

"Yeah. And I won't deny it when I say he's more powerful than I thought he would be. If it hadn't been for the blue hedgehog's interferance, your fox friend would have been cut to ribbons in one shot." Bowser mumbled as he pushed back.

"WHAT?! He tried to hurt Tails?!" Knuckles growled, oushing even harder, having Bowser on the ropes. "If I ever see that guy, I'll pound his metal head in!"

"Wait in line, echidna. I wanna have a crack at him myself." Browser grumbled. "Just be glad none one got seriously hurt during this mission. Planet Wisps Planet Egg should be safe now. We're now making our way to the next planet. This Starship really does have everything, like me and the genuises wished for it to have." He licked his lips. "Including the amazing grub. I don't think I coulr have survived without that."

"Focus on the arm wrestling, Bowser." Knuckles said grumpily as he pushed even harder. "I'm totally gonna beat you-"

"Watch out! Paint Splatter!" Junior called out in warning. Too little too late, however. The paint made contact with Knuckles' eyes, and he growled in pain as Bowser took advantage and pinned his arm.

"Pinner, sucka! I win! Aw yeah! The champ remains UNDEFEATED!" Bowser cheered in triumph while doing a bit of celebratory fist pumping.

Knuckles wiped the paint from his face and glared at Junior, who was nervously hiding his paintbrush behind his back. "Why you little brat...don't think I don't know that you did that on purpose!"

"I...um...I don't know what you're talking about."

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT STUPID BLUFF!"

"It's not a bluff, I swear! I'm sorry, Knuckles!" Junior yelped as he waved one paw in front of him with sincere eyes. Knuckles continued to glare at him, until he sighed and threw his arms up in a 'Forget This' gesture, and walked away from the both of them. When he left the room, Junior turned around and winked slyly at his father. "Not really."

"Still my mischievous little boy." Browser ginned proudly, rubbing the fur on Junior's head.

"You guys are hopeless." Daisy stared disapprovingly at them with her hands on her hips. "Even when you've given up being evil, you can't help but continue with your dirty tricks?"

"We prefer to see ourselves as 'Chaotic Good' from now on." Junior said while quoting the two words with his fingers. "We start doing the right thing, despite what other people have to say about it. Were also still being ourselves. Super mischievous and dirty tricksters, but good guys in the end."

"The first part sounds a lot like Sonic."

"Exactly!"

"Yeah, Desert Flower. Seriously, keep up." Bowser rolled his eyes. Daisy was suddenly in front of him, making him flinch. "W-Wha?"

"Remember what happens when you mess with me too much. I sent you into orbit once with a slap. Don't think for a second that I won't do it again if you cross me too many times." Daisy said menacingly. Bowser got the message, raising his paws in surrender and backing off. Junior followed suit, after blowing Daisy a raspberry and running away cackling. She just buffer and folded her arms at their immaturity. "And Bowser has the nerve to call some of us children. What a joke!"

In another part of the ship, Tails was doing his best to comfort a shaken up Cosmo as Mario and Luigi we're walking back an forth in the room.

"They must have known that we would be giving them a hard time, so the leader was giving us a bit of a warning at best." Mario said with his cap off and a look expressing deep thought. "It's obvious that they see us as a threat, so they have no reason to not work a bit faster in whatever they're planning."

"I just couldn't believe that he came straight after us when he heard that you two we're on Planet Wisp." Cosmo whispered in concern. "I never imagined that I would br seeing him again so soon..."

"See us as a threat, huh? That may be a bit justified, I guess." Sonic yawned, lying in a hammock just a bit above them. "Me and Mario have taken on and won against Galaxy-Level threats. These guys won't be taking any chances like the rest. Thats why they took the time to actually level-up before trying to take us in. It really helped them. And now everything else might be a pain to deal with."

"We can't let this deter us, though. We just gotta keep pushing on." Mario said. "Cosmo, what would our next Planet be?"

"Um...that would be the closest planet that the Metarex have already occupied."

"Coordinates identify it as Planet Secco." Nicole said, appearing over Sally's wristwatch. "The Planet Egg there has been disturbed, and it results in a radical change on the surface almost similiar to terraforming."

"Nicole. How radical are we talking here?"

"The planet used to be completely dry. Now at least 70% of it is now submerged in water."

"Geez." Luigi shivered. "Its a good thing we stopped the Meterax from messing around with Planet Wisp's Planet Egg. We managed to restore the planet to top condition with enough effort. Though it'll probably still take a while to recover, though."

"...Sonic? What are you doing?" Cosmo asked. Everyone turned to see Sonic had gotten back in his hammock and was about to fall back asleep.

"Water is not really my thing." He said.

"You have no excuses this time, Sonic. You've already demonstrated your ability to run on water when you're fast enough." Tails deadpanned.

"Yeah, I know that. Haven't I told you already? Its what's IN the water that bothers me!" He emphasizes the 'IN' part of the sentence. "I can stay in too of the water for as long as I need to, but once I get under, I can't pull myself out."

"...Yep. We're definitely going there now." Sally nodded. "It's time we put this whole 'Can't Ewim' thing to rest. You've already proven that you can do it. What you lack is the motivation."

"Why can't I just stick to the land? I'd gladly take that 30% of land over the water taking me under." Sonic yawned.

Sally smirked. "Alright Sonic. I know that you're too scared to go in the water. So I'll just handle the underwater searching myself."

Sonic shot one eye open, and hopped on the ground. "Ah no you don't! I've dealt with much worse than a little water. Lets go!" He rushed out of the room, leaving everything in it a bit of a mess.

Luigi blew his cap upward. "He really doesn't have the time to warn us when he does that, huh...?"

"To be honest, I don't think he remembers that we need a heads up sometimes when he does that." Tails sighed.

It took a bit longer than they expected, but preparations were finally complete. Mario and Sonic were going once again. Following them are Knuckles, Luigi, Sally, Donkey Kong, Cosmo, Yoshi and Tails. Plenty of items were stocked, energy was somewhat high...they couldn't wait to get started.

Well...Luigi looked like he could use a couple more moments, but Sonic wasn't having any of it. As soon as he was able to, he jumped out into the open skies of Planet Secco without warning. Sally shook her head in mild amusement, before jumping after him. Luigi shook a little...Oh, wait, Donkey Kong just shoved him outside to follow his friends in free fall, which got him into a bit of a big panic fit while falling down. He chuckled slightly, though got a reprimanding look from Mario, before jumping out after his brother. Everyone else sighed at the ordeal, before following suit.

Tails most likely didn't need to do this since he's seen that Cosmo can float, but he decided to carry her down while using his twin tails to fly. He can tell she was grateful for the assistance, as she has a small yet bright smile on her face. He blinked a bit before bashfully turning away, a mild blush on his cheeks.

Sonic was the first to make the landing successfully, standing up tall when he managed to do so. "Alright! First one to make a touchdown!"

"I'm taking notice hat you tend to make a lot of things into some sort of race." Sally said as she landed beside him, followed by Mario and the others. "Now Cosmo, where would that Planet Egg be?" She asked softly. Tails set her down and allowed her to take a look around.

"This is rather concerning. I was so sure that we would find some of the natives...but I don't see or sense any of them nearby..."

"Do you think they evacuated when the Metarex and Shroobs came knocking?" Sonic asked.

"That would be a comforting thought. But I fear that it wouldn't be that easy. We should spread out a little and find out for ourselves."

"Right. We have to secure the Planet Egg, and make sure neither of them can reach them." Tails nodded. "And like Cosmo said, we'll spread out a bit to make sure everything is in order. But before that...I vote we take a look at that fortress over there." Tails turned to the sight of the fortress in the distance, able to reach the same size as a small mountain. "There's no way that can't belong to the Metarex and Shroobs. And if we're really lucky, we'll find the Planet Egg on the inside of it, too. Retrieve that, we can fix the damage."

"Yeah. This place used to be mostly land. Too much water isn't really my element."

"Sonic. Seriously. We've all seen you function perfectly fine in water-based elements. This should be a breeze for you." Sally rolled her eyes.

"...Still can't hurt to be careful, right?"

"Good grief, Sonic..." Mario pinched his nose. This might turn out to be quite a long day...


End file.
